Stories of the Multiverse(ON HOLD)
by Multiverse walker
Summary: Fairy Tail's Multiverse is dangerous, beautiful and fascinating. With many good worlds there are many horrible ones. The adventures of Dragneel, E.N.D and their friends changed many worlds but what about the other Fairy Tail worlds that lay in the multiverse, untouched, unheard and undiscovered. These are their stories. Rated M for various things that will happen in the story.
1. Meet the Traveler

**Ok, first off I want to say that this is my first fanfic. I was inspired by many other fanfic writers such as thehappy, TheUnknownLegion and many others, but the very first and probably most important inspiration was the author "shadow gumball of death" who might as well be the first author to write reaction fanfics. If any of you are reading this, then know that your fanfics inspired me to write this(hopefully good) story. A year ago I started reading thehappy's 'Dragon of the COG' where he took it to a whole new level by having his characters 'Travel the Multiverse', see what I did there? And so a few months ago I made my own account and wanted to write a fanfic of my own, which is similar to thehappy's fanfic in a lot of ways, keep in mind I am NOT trying to plagiarize his work, this is mainly out of inspiration. Also I don't know when I will update my story so you'll have to be patient. Without further ado let's begin.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Traveler**

**Earthland 593-D. **

The year was X779. It was a normal day for the residents of Magnolia, people were going around their businesses, children were playing around, markets were open, all in all a normal day in an otherwise peaceful town. Except for one guild located in the center of the city. Magnolia's very own light guild: Fairy Tail. A place where mages both young and old can join for both jobs and family. A guild where everyone is accepting of each other-

_**CRASH**_

-and also perhaps the rowdiest guild in all of Fiore. Inside the guild there was chaos: tables thrown around, beer bottles thrown at mostly everyone and people trying to bash each other's faces. For many this was madness, but for the mages in the guild a particularly normal day, or so they thought.

"What did you just say, Ice Stripper?!" shouted the 13 year old, pink haired kid with a scaled scarf on his neck wearing a pair of white shorts and a red shirt with his fists coated in flames. This was the one and only Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer and he was currently trying to beat his opponent into the ground.

"You heard me, Ash Brain!" was the reply from a dark haired kid of the same age, wearing only his necklace and boxers, ready to use his ice magic on his rival. The kid was Grey Fullbuster, the Ice Maker of Fairy Tail, and the only kid with a habit of removing his clothes, and he was also trying to beat his opponent.

"Jeez, can't they go one day without starting a fight?" asked a blue haired girl wearing an orange sundress whilst sitting next to her brown haired friend sitting across from her looking at her tarot cards. The other girls sitting at the table had white, purple, and red hair respectively.

"Come on Levy, you should get used to this, most likely they'll never stop this whole rivalry thing." the girl with cards wearing a checkered dress replied to her friend.

"I know Cana, still can't they at least try to take it easy?" said the now named Levy as she looked back at the fight, wincing when she saw Natsu deliver a hard punch to Gray's chest sending him flying to the other direction and hitting a table, spilling the drinks all over him.

"You have to admit though, it is really fun to watch how adults are getting beaten by kids that are half their age." said Lisanna Strauss hugging the blue talking cat Happy in her arms, as she and her sister Mirajane watched the chaos unfold, their eyes glued on Natsu, one looking at him with worry and the other with amusement, both feeling something for their resident dragon slayer. Mirajane, the Demon of Fairy Tail wearing her gothic clothing and her hair done in a ponytail looked on with sadistic glee at the fight itching to join.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Lucy Heartfillia, a blond haired girl wearing a red sundress asked her friends as she sat down at the table. With her was another white haired girl wearing an outfit that made her look like an angel, both girls being the only Celestial Spirit mages in the whole guild.

"Oh not much Lucy, just another brawl with Natsu and Grey at the center of it." Laki Olietta replied as she brushed her purple hair and cleaned her glasses. Lucy and Sorano looked at the brawl, their eyes fixed on Natsu as he tossed Elfman aside with a kick, his eyes locking on the girls' table for a brief moment. Giving them a smile, he waved at them before getting to the brawl again.

"Come on, it's Natsu we are talking about, he is sure to start a brawl sooner or later" said Lisanna petting Happy as he ate his fish. Cana and Mira scoffed from where they sat.

"You are only saying that because you, Lucy and Sorano like playing husband and wives with him after Happy hatched." Mira replied hoping to get a reaction out of them. The girls blushed, sputtering denials as the others watched with amusement.

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet frowned watching the brawl wondering whether or not to stop it or continue eating her strawberry cheesecake. Ultimately choosing to finish her cake, she saw the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar walk down, ready to use his magic to stop the brawl. Everyone involved in the brawl was now readying their magic-

_**SCRAAAATCH**_

-only to stop when they saw a literal tear in space and time appear at the center of the guild. The tear widened allowing them to see the strange static within it. Natsu being the closest to the tear heard footsteps with his enhanced hearing.

"There's someone on the other side." He said causing the mages to be on guard wondering who or what was causing the tear to happen. Soon a figure stepped out of the tear, putting many mages in awe as he closed the tear with a wave of his hand. The stranger wore a hoody with red and black metallic gloves on his hands that glowed with power as well as resembling the claws of a dragon. The hoody had armor plates covering most of his torso. His face was hidden by a metal mask that resembled a snarling dragon. There was a belt that had a gun holster with a weird gun on it, a black knife which was glowing and giving off a deathly presence. His pants were black with red armor pads and black metal boots that had red lining on them long with thrusters near the heels. He had a backpack which looked futuristic and metallic. But what drew the guild's attention most was the scaled blood covered scarf wrapped around his left arm.

He looked around, his gaze falling on Natsu as he walked closer to him, the mages around being on guard in case he tried anything. The stranger stopped in front of Natsu, his gaze intense with the green of the mask. Natsu stood frozen wondering if he should trust this man that literally came out of the hole in space.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Makarov finally found his voice, drawing the stranger's attention. The stranger then brought his hand towards his mask pushing a button on it near his temple. The mask hissed as it opened allowing the stranger to remove his mask and lower his hood, causing the guild's eyes to widen as they looked at his face. He looked like an older Natsu with the same pink hair as him and the same onyx eyes, the main difference was that he had a scar over his left eye going from his forehead over his lips to his chin, his left eye had no eyeball only a glowing white orb and his hair is shorter. He smiled at them, turning his gaze back to Natsu and opened his mouth showcasing his fangs.

"Hey, do you have any food right now?" causing the mages to sweat drop and face fault and he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked while looking at the younger mages.

"Are you serious?! You literally came out of a hole in space and time looking intimidating and scary, and that's the first thing that you ask?! Is there any food? Seriously?!" Levy asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Hey, I've been travelling across the multiverse for 3 days with barely any food or water so of course I would be hungry. Besides, a man's gotta eat when a man's gotta eat." He replied earning more looks of disbelief from others except for Natsu.

"I wouldn't mind having a snack as well." Natsu said and that caused the others to deadpan.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted at him causing both him and the stranger to look at her.

"What?" they both replied causing them to look at each other before the stranger cleared his throat and looked out the window, seeing that it was starting to get dark. As the mages were about to ask questions he raised his hand, silencing them and turned to Makarov.

"Anyway, let's talk about this tomorrow, I am hungry and in need of rest." He said as Makarov reluctantly agreed and let him stay in the guild. The stranger moved to the bar getting a mountain of food for himself and Natsu who eagerly went to devour his share. The other mages realizing how late it was, went home, Natsu taking Happy with him to their makeshift house, soon it was only the stranger left as he ate up his food and slept at one of the tables.

**The Next Day.**

The mages came back to the guild, only to see their guest lying at one of the tables, snoring as he slumbered. Grey went to him and tried to wake him up with and ice cold bucket, only to get a punch to the face.

"Take that, you god damn stripper." the stranger said as he rose from his slumber and stood up from his table. Levy, curious about him went to sit next to him.

"So, who are you, are you like Natsu's long lost relative or something." she asked drawing his attention.

"Call me Traveler and no, I am actually an older him from another universe." he replied causing the guild to widen their eyes, not expecting that kind of response.

"Another universe? You mean that theory is actually correct?" Levy asked wanting to know more.

"Yeah, you see there are actually an infinite number of universes called the multiverse. Anything that can or can't happen in one world will happen in another, what is impossible in one world is a daily occurrence in another five worlds. There are many worlds that are created every day which keeps the multiverse from dying. That is the multiverse in a nutshell." He said with a smile on his face as he drank a mug of beer. Natsu then went over to him asking a very important question:

"If you are an older me, do you know where Igneel is?" His question caused the Traveler to do a spit take, he recovered and sighed knowing that he would be asked that question sooner or later.

"I do know where he is, but I can't tell you." he said earning a look of anger from Natsu.

"And why the heck not?!" he shouted angry that he won't able to get a lead on his father.

"Because you are not ready, you are still weak, you need to get stronger both physically and mentally if you want to go search for him." He replied with a calm look causing Natsu to look at him with confusion. "I will explain later." That answer satisfied Natsu who went to devour his food. Lisanna wanting to know why he was here, went to sit between him and Natsu.

"By the way, why are you here? What caused you to travel to our world?" she asked with an innocent face. Traveler flinched which didn't go unnoticed as the others looked at him with curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that I am currently chasing a group of other people who were wreaking havoc across the multiverse by destroying other worlds and came here to ensure they couldn't reach this world." his answer shocked them, a group of people that are destroying other worlds? It seemed unbelievable.

"Wait, what do you mean destroying other worlds? How can they destroy multiple universes?" Cana asked doubting his words as did the rest of the guild.

"There are many weapons and devices capable of destroying worlds, not to mention beings that can erase a universe with nothing but a thought. But don't worry, when I came here I temporarily cut off the connection to the multiverse so that they wouldn't find it." His answer relieved them of any fear that their world would be destroyed. Traveler then gave a smirk as he looked at Natsu.

"So have you found a girlfriend yet?" he asked causing Natsu to look at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because usually the other Natsus that I met have a girlfriend or three and I wanted to know if you had one as well." He said bluntly not seeing the girls blush behind him and look at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, who was the one dating him in other worlds?" Cana asked looking at Natsu with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, most of the time it's either Erza, Mira, Lisanna or Lucy that are dating him. Other times it's either Cana, Levy, Laki, Evergreen and other girls. Many universes have him being by many girls." He said causing the girls to blush and look at Erza, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna with jealousy. Traveler smirked dropping the next bombshell.

"Hell I've seen him date Lucy and Erza's mothers as well as their daughters simultaneously." He finished causing Natsu himself to blush, as the other guild members looked at him with jealousy and in Makarov's case pride knowing that Natsu had multiple girlfriends. Shaking his head Natsu looked at the bloody scarf and his unusual attire as well as his face which didn't go unnoticed by Traveler.

"I see you have questions considering how you are looking at the scarf and my clothes as well as my scar and my left eye." His words were replied by a nod from Natsu. "You see, in my world I had to fight and kill many of people as well as a few dragons, not to mention fight different people in the multiverse some of which were Fairy Tails that went rouge and nearly died from the encounter with some of them. Besides that, there were creatures that resurrected those that I killed so I barely was able to survive." His reply shocked the guild, especially when they learned that there were worlds where they were evil. He then turned to Lucy.

"By the way, what are you doing in the guild so early Lucy?" his question was met with confusion. From her.

"What do you mean? I joined about three weeks ago along with Sorano when Natsu found us during a quest."

"Well, most other Lucys joined the guild in the year X784." He answered truthfully getting Lucy to be wide eyed from that revelation.

"You mean I was supposed to join when I was 18?" Traveler scoffed at that.

"Not really, every universe is different yet similar from each other, so you being in the guild earlier was surprising." That relieved Lucy as she huddled herself closer to Natsu.

"So, what's that gun and knife for, if you don't mind me asking?" Erza asked getting Traveler's attention as he grinned and took out his pistol, causing many especially Alzack to look in wonder at the weapon that looked more advanced than any pistol on Earthland.

"This is one of my specially crafted pistols, I made different variants due to different universes having different laws of physics. This one in particular, when shot at someone will permanently destroy their magic containers by burning them from inside-out causing the victim immense pain in the process. In some cases, it may even lead to death." That shocked and horrified the guild, to know that a weapon capable of destroying one's magic existed was terrifying.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER CREATE SUCH A WEAPON?!" the shout came from Grey getting a deadpan look from Traveler who, unnervingly gave a calm response.

"Because there are many people and beings in the multiverse that deserve to either die or lose their magic completely. Trust me when I say that there are things that will make even adults piss their pants in fear or make them lose their sanity completely." He calmly said, closing his eyes, remembering a certain world where the other Fairy Tail mages were being slaughtered in gruesome manner one by one, Asuka included. The guild seeing his face wisely chose not to ask, only to be caught off guard when he looked up with a smile on his face.

"So, want to hear about the nice Earthlands that I went to?" that surprised and confused them, with Levy answering first "You mean you will tell us about different worlds?"

"Tell? How about I show you." He took his backpack and took out a blue glowing sphere, the guild now looking at it with curiosity, "This device will show us the different universes that I went to, as well as my encounter with the people in these worlds, though be aware they might contain information on the future." He got wide eyes from the guild.

"Why show this to us?" Makarov asked causing Traveler to look at him with a serious look on his face.

"So that you will be prepared for some of the things that you will no doubt encounter. Anyway let's start." He put the sphere on the ground and after it revealed a hologram typed the coordinates of one world: 7164-F

_The landscape was in shambles, the Fairy Tail mages fought for their lives against Phantom Lord and their giant robot. Their guild was nearly destroyed, but they managed to prevent its destruction. _

"Why are we fighting Phantom Lord?" Levy asked with eyes full of fear for the other Fairy Tail.

"Phantom Lord attacked the guild when they learned that you were getting strong enough to surpass them and then attacked Levy, Jet and Droy and pinned them to a tree." His answer caused the mages to look at Phantom Lord with anger, Makarov narrowing his eyes. He knew that Jose and his guild had a rivalry with Fairy Tail, but he didn't think he would go that far to extract revenge.

_An explosion took the mages' attention as they saw two of the Element Four get launched out of the buildling, Natsu following after them. _

_"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" gathering his magic Natsu launched a giant fireball at them knocking them out cold. He grinned in victory-_

"_Iron Dragon's Roar!"_

_-only for a tornado of iron to slam to his side causing him to stumble before he brought a fire coated fist to intercept Gajeel's own metal covered fist. The two then engaged each other in close combat using their respective elements to enhance their strikes as well as tanking the blows the other sent at each other. Seeing one of their own defeat three of the elite and engage one of Phantom Lord's strongest mages in a one on one fight gave the Fairy Tail mages will and motivation to keep fighting slowly but surely gaining an upper hand on their opponents._

"_Keep fighting, we are sure to win this war!" Erza exclaimed wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor, summoning and launching swords at her enemies. Next to her Mira, in her Satan Soul form gathered magic in her hands "Evil Explosion" before she threw it at another cluster of mages where they were then swept up by Cana's cards._

Seeing their others starting to push back, the guild erupted in loud cheers, causing Traveler to cover his eyes due to the loudness of the guild, yet also smiling as it reminded him of the time his Fairy Tail was still alive.

"_ENOUGH!" Jose unleashed a massive attack at the Fairy Tail who did their best to defend themselves or counter the attack. He then showed the rest the unconscious Lucy whom he was holding hostage with a blade close to her neck, her clothes in tatters barely held together._

"_Give up Fairy Tail mages or you will see how one of your own be raped and bled to death!" he exclaimed getting the mages to look at him with anger and hatred, yet not making a move out of fear for one of their own. Jose grinned thinking he and his guild won the war, he didn't notice a figure behind him taking out his gun. When Traveler kicked a pebble and caused Jose to turn around, it was far too late for the guild Master as the figure aimed his gun-_

_BANG_

_-and pulled the trigger, the special bullet hitting Jose right in the shoulder. _

"_AAAAGGHHH" Jose screamed as he felt his very magic container burn from inside out. Traveler picked Lucy up before jumping out and landing near Fairy Tail mages who looked at him with shock and considering the fact that he took down one of the Wizard Saints it was justifiable. An explosion got their attention and they turned to see Natsu covered in hellish red flames making him look like a demon as he dragged a burnt and unconscious Gajeel behind him._

Natsu looked at the other him in awe seeing his other self being covered in flames that, he was sure, were hotter than any flame he could conjure. Turning to Traveler he asked the question on his mind.

"How did he get those flames? They look like they'll burn through anything: they look hotter than my own." His question got the guild's attention with Grey seeing an opportunity to mock his rival.

"What's wrong Flame Head? You are always saying that your flames are hotter than any other." He said getting Natsu to look at him with a hard stare that caused him to stiffen and he got his answer.

"Because, Ice Princess, these flames look like the flames that Igneel said were used by another fire dragon that was the only one able to hurt him, and Igneel is a Fire Dragon King so I don't think that's an easy feat." his answer surprised the guild from his serious and no nonsense voice. Traveler only smiled when he realized that this Natsu was a bit smarter than the other Natsus he met.

"You would be correct" he said getting Natsu's attention "Those flames belonged to a fire dragon named Atlas Flame whose hell flames are said to be so powerful they can burn any one to ash, provided they don't have some kind of resistance. He was Igneel's friend and one of the only dragons to survive the Dragon extinction. This version of Natsu was able to find him while he was searching for Igneel and learned how to use his flames. Right now in your world Atlas Flame is guarding a village called "The Sun Village". I can give you the map to it, so you can try finding him once the viewing is over and maybe even learn how to use his flames." His answer caused Natsu to grin in excitement over the prospect of finding another dragon before he looked back at the hologram.

_Dropping Gajeel near the defeated Element Four, with Juvia immediately cradling her boyfriend's form. Natsu then looked at Traveler only to see him point at Jose who was now panting trying and failing to summon his magic. _

"_I destroyed his magic, so now you and your mates can beat his ass for what he did." Natsu, Erza, Mira and Cana surprised, looked at each other before grinning and looked at Jose who was now trembling in fear and backing away. He tried to run, only to be picked up by Mira in Satan Soul form before being punched in the stomach repeatedly. She then threw him towards Cana who threw her explosive cards launching him towards Erza, who conjured a giant hammer in her Giant armor before swatting him away towards Natsu's burning form. Natsu pulled back his fist and used one of his upgraded moves._

"_Hell Fire Dragon's Erupting Fist!" and with that Jose was launched into the air via Natsu's uppercut and fell down to the ground, his body broken and his magic career ruined for the rest of his life. With that the war was concluded, Traveler walked up to Natsu who turned off his flames before taking Lucy into his arms._

"_Congratulations, you won another battle, but there are many more, get stronger, protect your mates and family and may Atlas's flames give you strength to find Igneel. Oh and claim Lucy as your mate will ya." With those words Traveler waved his hand causing a tear to appear before he jumped through, the portal closing behind him._

The device turned off as Traveler picked it up and put it into his backpack before getting up and walking towards Natsu and the girls who were now considering how to get closer to him after seeing the relationship the other Natsu had with Mira, Cana and Erza. They all turned towards him to see him hand a map to Natsu.

"This map will show you the location of not only Atlas Flame but also another person who needs to be recruited to Fairy Tail, in the village you may find another person called Flare Corona, there is a possibility that she might be a dragon slayer. Also this is for you Levy." He dug into his backpack and took out blueprints for a weird looking gun. She looked at him in confusion and he responded with a smile.

"This device is called Multiversal Portal Creator or MPC. It will help you watch and travel to other worlds, if a world can be watched but not entered into it means that it is inaccessible or is in the brink of destruction. There other worlds that have devices capable of such things so don't be surprised if you find a world that are not surprised at you appearing in their world." He said as Levy took the blueprints with stars in her eyes already making plans to create it. Makarov raised his eyebrow at the last part.

"You met them haven't you?" Traveler scratched the back of his head while giving a sheepish grin.

"'Met' wouldn't really be true, I've been watching them travel from one world to another. There is one world called 137-C that you will meet at one point so be ready for anything. Oh and if you see four beings cross into your world, help them out as soon as you can, lest you risk your world being destroyed by an army of demons that came after them." His warning caused a lot of fearful stares as he gave them a picture of the four, before he put his hood back on, taking out his mask and putting it on. He lifted his hand, the gauntlet being covered in strange gray energy before he put one finger in a claw form-

**SCRAAAAATCH**

-and ripped the space and time apart creating a static like portal. Before he went through the portal he looked back at the mages.

"Get stronger all of you. You have many battles ahead and many revelations that will challenge your will and your strength. I have faith that you can and you will beat all of the wars ahead of you and come out stronger than ever before. Cherish each other and always protect your family." With that he walked into the portal and closed it behind him. Stepping through the other side Traveler looked at the endless static like void of the multiverse, before he sighed and went to search for the maniacs knowing that **THEY **were no doubt trying to kill another universe. He created another portal and looked at the endless void before opening his mouth.

"I don't know if you can hear me Draconus, but I will find you and I will stop you and your group from destroying the multiverse." With that he went through the portal to a world that he hoped wasn't dead like the many other worlds in his long years of travel.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**AN: ok so this is basically an introduction to my multiverse travelling character. As this is my first fanfic I would like some constructive criticism to better my writing skills. And if any of the other authors came to this fanfic by chance tell me what you think. There is a reference to one of insanemonkeyboy's fanfics so if you know him good for you. Thank you very much for reading this and until next time, farewell.**

**Note: I updated the chapter so that it doesn't look so rough.**


	2. The Dragneel Family

**Hello, everyone! Here is the second chapter of this fanfic. Man, writing this sure is hard, I can't count how many times I was delayed by house work and my driving school as well as a writing block. The good thing is thehappy and UnknownLegion liked the first chapter, so I guess there is one silver lining amidst all the hard work and late nights. And the reception was okay so I guess that's good too. Anyway, onto the second chapter. Also, heads up this is where the M rating begins for the rest of the fanfic.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Dragneel family**

**Earthland 1852-A**

Hargeon, one of Fiore's oldest and most beautiful towns. A town that is renowned both for its fishing and being one of the main ports in the entire country. Although it is hard to find any mages, there are magic shops that can sell you decent items, provided you can pay for them to begin with. And that's the exact kind of situation Lucy Heartfilia had found herself in.

"I am sorry, could you repeat that?" Lucy asked with a look of surprise and horror at how much the Silver Key that she wanted to buy cost. Just a few days ago, she had managed to run away from her abusive, negligent father with the help of her maids, taking what little she could get with her. Although it hurt to depart from the maids who pretty much raised her after her mother's death, she is determined and snuck away to a life of a mage, already knowing what guild to join. But now she had a bigger problem, her money, or what little amount of money she could get away with, rapidly decreased, and sooner than she initially planned.

"20,000 Jewels young lady, either take it or leave my shop!" the shopkeeper was really insistent on the Key's price. Lucy, seeing no other choice, decided to do something drastic.

"Oh come on, how much does it really cost?" she seductively asked while zipping down her top, showing generous amount of her cleavage. The shopkeeper gave her an emotionless stare before he grinned…

And a few moments later Lucy was outside, having slammed the door, cursing while kicking a can, holding the key, but now having only a mere fraction of what was left of her money.

"Only 5000 Jewel discount, and he would only give that discount after I gave him a goddamn anal and a blowjob on top of that as well!" she cursed before sighing and looking at her key.

'At least one good thing came out of that, so glad I agreed to a 1000 Jewel discount instead. I am not that desperate to fuck an old man' she thought before seeing females start to run in the same direction with notebooks and pens.

"Fire Dragon King is here!" one brunette fangirl squealed.

"I want his autograph!" another fangirl ran past her.

"Fire Dragon King? A famous mage whose magic you can't find anywhere else?" Lucy saw the other fangirls going to the town center and followed along wanting to see the famous mage, unaware that she is falling into a trap.

**Later that night…**

A train from Magnolia stopped on Hargeon, and as the staff announced their arrival a blue cat with wings was trying to wake up his partner. Next to him a white cat was being held by a younger looking girl with blue hair.

"Flare, wake up, we are here!" he yelled causing the eighteen-year old young woman with long red hair and eyes of the same color to awaken from her slumber with a groan. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved red shirt with and a pair of black tight form fitting pants, her outfit hugging her curvaceous figure, on her neck was a necklace in the form of a dragon coiling around a flame. Her feet were covered by a pair of black spiked boots. She stretched and sighed, before she smiled at her companion and got off the train. She took a look upon her surroundings and frowned.

"Wendy, are you sure that Bora and his slavers are here?" She asked the blue haired girl, as Wendy got off the train holding her cat in her arms. She wore a white and purple jumper with a pair of blue pants, as well as a necklace that had a blue dragon spreading its wings, her brown eyes looking at the redhead.

"I read from the flyer that his cruise ship was seen heading towards Hargeon, although he might have already left while we were boarding the train to this place." Her response had the redhead closing her eyes and rubbing the spot between her eyes in annoyance, before she looked at her companions.

"Let's scatter and ask the locals around here if they have seen a cruise ship in the docks today, alright?" her suggestion earned her from all three of them. The group then split into two teams, finding locals and asking about any cruise ships that came to Hargeon. Fortunately, they did and it seemed like the ship was still at the docks. Satisfied with their information the four went to head to the docks and saw women ranging from fifteen to twenty years of age running towards the supposed slaver's ship. They were about to stop them, only to stop themselves when they heard what they said.

"I can't believe that the Fire Dragon King of Fairy Tail is holding a party on his ship! And that he invited all of us!" one fangirl said to her friends as they boarded the ship. The group of four had unreadable looks on their faces as they heard the conversations, Flare finally breaking the silence.

"Fire Dragon King of Fairy Tail, huh? How about we go check it out guys?" she asked with a smile that they instantly knew had malicious intent and eyes that spoke of madness. Wendy, Happy and Carla only nodded nervously as they immediately felt the killing intent coming from her.

**Meanwhile…**

Lucy didn't think her day could get any worse. First she spent nearly all of her money on a Silver Key and now after hearing about a famous mage being in town, she went to see him only to fall victim to his Charm Ring, easily being swayed by his words and a chance to join Fairy Tail. And now she is regretting leaving her home, as while it was sad and lonely she would at least be safe and not kidnapped like the rest of the girls by these slavers, her magic made useless due to her Keys being thrown out into the ocean by mage. Nevertheless, she continued to struggle against her bindings, with the males watching and laughing with some outright leering at her figure, their eyes lingering on her gifted chest that was hidden by her tight purple dress.

"Grrr. You won't get away with this, do you hear me? As soon as I get out you are going to regret ever coming here!" She shouted at the supposed mage of Fairy Tail, hoping they would be scared by her bluff. Unfortunately, Bora was experienced in those kinds of things as he laughed before grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You don't get it, do you? This is my ship, I own you and every other female here! You are ours to use as we see fit, and I already have plans concerning you." He said, licking his lips as he gazed at her figure, his hand moving from her chin to her chest before he pulled the chest area down exposing her bra clad chest with possibly the biggest breasts that he and his boys had ever seen. Lucy realizing what the man was planning to do to her struggled harder against her bindings-

**SLAP**

-only to be slapped by the man and was forced to look at his face again, her eyes glaring at him. He only gave her a sickening smile and forced her to look at the direction where the other females were, her eyes widening in horror. Already most of the women who came to the ship had most of their clothes ripped apart by the crew. Some were already being gangbanged, forced to take multiple members at once, tears in their eyes as they accepted their ultimate fate and gave up trying to flee.

"This is what will happen to you if you do not cooperate with us, so just relax and enjoy your new life as a whore and a slave." He said as he began to take off his cape, the other members taking the females that were not currently being raped to their holding cells, the females struggling and screaming for help, all of which were muffled by gags on their mouths and their shackles. Lucy could only watch with despair as the slavers around her started taking off their clothes, pleading for any god for help. Bora, with his shirt and cape already off grabbed Lucy's dress and ripped it off of her body before doing the same to her underwear, exposing her curves and breasts that had him and his crew salivating at the prospect of raping the blonde. They began to close in around her, with Lucy beginning to lose all hope. Just as the cruise ship was about to leave the docks-

**BOOM**

An explosion and the sudden rocking of the ship got the attention of everyone, making the crew halt their rape, looking at what caused the explosion with wide eyes filled with fear, and the women having hope in their eyes. On the ship there was a woman whose red hair was literally on fire, her red eyes gave the impression of a demon, which only served to make the crew even more scared of her. Behind her with wings seemingly coming out of her back is a blue haired girl who glared at the males.

"So, what is this I hear about you 'owning' these females?" the redhead asked calmly, having asked Wendy to use Troia on her, which was why she wasn't getting motion sick. Her voice unnerved the men since the look in her eyes disturbed them to say the least. Bora, being the bravest and possibly the most suicidal saw her figure and grinned.

"What are you going to do about it girl?" he asked while crossing his arms "Scare me to death with your glare? Please, you and the rest of the females are only useful for trade and stress relief, so why don't you politely come with us like a good whore you no doubt are and you'll have the honor of having my cock in you first. If not, I'll take you and that blue haired girl behind you by force. I'll have fun making you two and this blonde scream my name and beg for more." he said while holding Lucy by her hair, who gave a pleading look that screamed 'HELP ME!' at her. The crew looked at her lust after their leader said those words. Flare stood unfazed by his words, before she began laughing at Bora getting an angry look from him.

"What's so funny? Why don't you share in with the joke for us?" he asked getting Flare to stop and look at him with a mocking look on her face.

"You are joke! You think I'd beg for a loser like you to fuck me? Let me tell you this buddy, you are going to regret ever saying these words about me and my younger sister and trying to sully Fairy Tail's name!" she announced while holding up her right arm, the red guild mark on her forearm seen by everyone. Lucy regaining all of her hope and gazing with wonder at the guild mark.

"Bora! She's the real deal!" one of the slavers shouted to his boss, now scared at the fact that they will be fighting a real mage, and not rune knights like they were used to. Some of the other slavers began to fear for their lives as well. Bora only grew angrier at their cowardice before ordering them to attack.

"Attack her you idiots! She's only one mage, and she's a female anyway, they are weaker than males. Get her!" his words motivated most of the crew as they believed they would win, as did Bora not bothering to know about female mages, since he already thought that females in general were weak and useless. He had no idea that he was going to regret ever thinking like that about them. As the slavers advanced on her, their weapons raised to strike her, their intentions to rape her clear, Flare grinned before jumping away from the ship and turning to Wendy.

"NOW WENDY!" Wendy nodded at her sister before she gathered magic in her mouth.

**"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** a tornado of wind came out of her mouth shocking everyone on board and toppling cruise making it land on the dock breaking them. Lucy was able to survive thanks to Happy as he held her arms floating above before landing. She immediately found a cloak to cover her body with, her Celestial Spirit Keys ending up being thrown next to her due to Wendy's attack before she looked at the blue cat in shock. Before she could speak however Bora's voice interrupted her line of thought as she saw him on a flaming carpet. He cursed as he ordered his men to find the girls. They didn't need to as Flare dropped down in front of them, scaring most of the males as she grinned-

**"Prominence Typhoon!"**

-only for a tornado of fire to engulf her, getting the slavers to cheer and for Lucy to look in horror at her savior's death. That was until-

"Are you that bad at Fire Magic, or are your flames that weak cause they taste horrible?" the supposed dead girl's voice brought everyone's attention, as they looked back they saw with wide eyes that the girl is eating the flames. When the flames were gone, Flare looked back at Bora with an unnerving grin.

"Is this the best that you can do? Pathetic! This is how you use Fire Magic!" she said with a condescending smirk before she quite literally engulfed herself in hellish flames shocking everyone and bringing fear to the slavers, especially Bora as he saw his attack get literally eaten by her and putting herself on fire. Flare gathered flames in her mouth…

**"Hell Fire Dragon's Roar!"** a huge torrent of red flames hit everything in its path, Bora unable to dodge had his right arm burned, screaming in pain which was drowned out by the screams of his crew. Despite his injury he is still able to stand on his flame carpet, he brought out his injured hand to see the damage only to look in horror as his right arm had fourth degree burns from his hand to his shoulder, most of the flesh burned off and his fingers practically nonexistent. He looked at his crew and saw that half of them had survived, albeit barely and with fatal third degree burns all over their bodies, what remained of the other half are either burning corpses or charred skeletons. Lucy, who had been spectating saw the result of Flare's attack and immediately covered her mouth. While wanting to see the slavers suffer, even she thought that this was too much.

"Bora, I remember now. That red hair, those red eyes and that necklace! She's Flare Dragneel, the Crimson Flame of Fairy Tail! And that blue haired girl is Wendy Dragneel, The Sky Maiden!" one of the surviving slavers said to his boss, causing him to look at Flare and Wendy in fear, with Flare giving him an uneasy grin as she pointed her finger at him.

"You are going to pay for your crimes of slavery and rape, as well as using Fairy Tail's name for your own agenda. I will burn you to crisp!" She loudly proclaimed getting Bora to widen his eyes in fear at her words, desperate he used his left arm to create a shower of purple flames, all of which Flare took without flinching as the flames did nothing, but annoy her. Bora seeing as it didn't work used up his remaining magic to create a giant purple fireball.

**"Prominence Blast!"** He launched the fireball at Flare who yawned before she destroyed it with a single punch. Getting closer to him she set her legs on fire.

**"Hell Fire Dragon's Savage Talon!"** and kicked Bora away, sending him flying through multiple buildings into the town bell, knocking him out in the process. He fell down on the ground his right arm unusable and his body covered in third degree burns, most of his hair singed away by Flare's flames.

Flare smiled at her work, satisfied that the job is over, as such she didn't notice two slavers sneaking up behind her, their intentions less than moral as they eyed her backside. Just as they were about to attack-

**"Sky Dragon's Razor Talon!"**

-a wave of wind cut through both of them. Flare having heard the attack immediately jumped away, looking back she saw the goons that were about to attack her, only this time the blade cut them in half, one is still alive and trying to crawl away. She looked at Wendy who had a look of horror on her face, clearly not expecting that kind of outcome as she only wanted to knock them out with her attack, only to underestimate how much power she put into it. Wendy continued to stare at the corpses, their warm intestines still spilling out, before she looked down at her hands and began hyperventilating and was shaking her head. Flare immediately rushed to her sister's side trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Wendy, it's okay! You did what you had to do. It'll be alright!" her younger sister buried her head in her chest, crying at what she did, Happy and Carla helping Flare comfort Wendy who after a while fell asleep in her sister's arms. Flare sighed sadly knowing what she was going through, she took her sister in her arms and went to find the train to Magnolia.

"Wait!" She turned to look at the blonde who only gave her a sympathetic look "Are you going to Fairy Tai?l" she asked receiving a wary nod from Flare "I-I w-want to join your guild. I am sorry that I am asking at the wrong time but I didn't want the situation like this to repeat." Her words had earned her a weirded-out look from Flare before she nodded, telling the blonde to get into the train. Lucy nodded, and after finding her suitcase boarded the train after Flare, Happy and Carla entered it. Before she closed the door, she looked back at Hargeon, she shook her head and closed the door.

**The Next Morning.**

"Will it get easier?"

Lucy woke up from her nap at the sound of a conversation, getting up she saw the Fairy Tail mages sitting across from her. The redhead was still trying to comfort the younger bluenette. The two cats sleeping next to their respective partners.

"I am afraid it will Wendy. At some point you will be numb to all the death around you, and though you may not like it, you will get used to killing dark mages." Her answer brought little comfort to Wendy who only nodded before she and Flare turned to look at Lucy, who started fidgeting at their gaze. The atmosphere was tense and silent. Flare was the one to break the silence

"So, who are you? What were you doing in Hargeon?" she asked the blonde.

"My name is Lucy. I was searching for the Fairy Tail guild and heard of this famous mage who is said to be from that guild and wanted to know how to get there. Next thing I know, I am held prisoner before you two came and saved me and the rest of the females. So thank you, umm…" she trailed off, the two girls getting the gesture.

"You've probably heard one of the slavers talk about us, but just to be clear, I am Flare Dragneel and this my younger sister Wendy Dragneel. We were looking for Bora due to a job that we took, guess we came in time, am I right?" she got a nod in response to her question before she decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, why do you want to join Fairy Tail and what kind of magic do you have?" her question had Lucy widen her eyes before she relaxed.

"I wanted to join the guild after when I was saved by one of the members when I was younger. And I use Celestial Spirit magic, it allows me to summon spirits to fight with me and support me. What magic do you use?" Her answer and question had the girls smiling before they showed their magic with Wendy creating a mini tornado in her hand and Flare conjuring a flame dragon with her hands with Lucy marveling at their magic.

"We have Dragon Slayer Magic. It basically turns us into humanoid dragons. We can coat ourselves in our elements enhancing our fighting capability by doing so, the ability to breathe and eat our respective elements and even enhance our senses. The only downsides are we can't eat the elements that we ourselves create and we have motion sickness, thankfully Wendy has a spell that nullifies it." Lucy was wide eyed as she listened to their explanation. The group heard the train driver announce the next stop which was Magnolia, as they all began to leave the train Lucy looked at her surroundings, noticing the many shops and the market. Her eyes then focused on a large castle like building on the center, the familiar guild mark placed proudly above the doors. Flare and Wendy looked at Lucy before gesturing her to follow them into the guild. Flare placed her hands on the doors of the guild before she shoved them forward with her impressive strength.

"We are back everyone!" her loud sentence got her greetings from all the guild members, in particular a brown haired girl wearing a white button shirt with her bikini clad breasts left in the open, a necklace was at her neck that had a dragon coiling around a card. Cana Alberona-Dragneel looked at her adopted sisters with a grin as she called her and Wendy over to herself.

"Flare! Wendy! How did your job go?" she asked while drinking wine, only to raise her eyebrow when she saw Wendy looking down and Flare have an exhausted look in her eyes and only responded with "Could have gone better."

"Ah, I see you two are back from your job." A kind voice caught their attention, they turned towards the voice to see a voluptuous red haired, brown eyed woman who was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that was holding back her large breasts with a pair of black pants, over the shirt was a jacket with a zip up, on her back was a staff which she used to enhance her magic. To complete her look was a necklace with a golden chain and a red gem that seemed to have fire hidden in it. This was Irene Dragneel, the First Goddess of Ishgar and the second strongest mage of Fairy Tail.

"Hey, mom. Yeah, we are back from our job, though I do wish it didn't go so bloody." Flare replied in a mirth tone to her adoptive mother who quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's cryptic words. Sitting down next to her daughters she asked what was wrong.

"Wendy ended up accidentally killing two slavers." Irene had a look of understanding on her face before she pulled Wendy to a hug, while Cana took out a barrel and drank its contents in a few gulps offering a mug of alcohol to Flare who thanked her before taking a swig of he shot, her magic burning the alcohol near-instantaneously.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Everyone," she called out getting the guild's attention as she brought Lucy to the center "this is Lucy. She wants to be a guild member so let's throw a party for a new addition to our family." Flare then brought out a guild stamp before asking Lucy what color she wanted her guild mark.

"Gold and red, on my right hand, please." Flare put the stamp on her hand and gave Lucy her guild mark officially making her a member of Fairy Tail with the guild cheering for their new member. Soon the guild was back to being chaotic brawls and drinks and tables being broken and thrown around, before a booming voice stopped them.

"Enough you brats! Sit down and listen" the voice of the guild master Makarov Dreyar got the guild to stop their rampage and listening intently as Makarov brought out some papers.

"These are the latest complaints from the Magic Council, this time they have tripled. Grey, you ended up walking naked into a little girl's birthday party, potentially scarring her and the other kids for life" Grey only crossed his arms dressed only in his boxers and his necklace "Elfman, you can't publically beat up the client for ogling Lisanna, if you want to do it, do it after the mission. Cana you ended up drinking the entire beer supply of a local tavern" Cana simply rolled her eyes before finishing her glass of wine. Makarov brought the last papers "Flare and Wendy, you destroyed the entire port of Hargeon, broke a lot of houses, destroyed the town's bell and ended up killing and hospitalizing most of your targets." His gaze falling to Flare who stared back at him unflinchingly while Wendy only looked down "These complaints bring me a lot of headache you know." At that the guild looked down "But screw the council!" Makarov threw the papers into the air with Flare burning them with her flames. He gave them a speech about the free use of magic and their guild before moving to a more serious matter.

"Remember brats, just because we are a light guild doesn't mean we can't kill when it is absolutely necessary i.e. when it comes to slavers, rapists and other scum of the world. We do what we must to protect the innocent and killing is allowed, so long as you don't lose yourself to bloodlust. So screw whatever protests the damn council has!" the guild cheered on his speech before going back to their own things. Makarov then jumped off the second floor and landed on a seat in front of the bar ordering a mug of beer. He then looked at Irene who is giving Wendy tips on how to use enchantment better, he cleared his throat getting her attention.

"By the way Irene, do you know where Natsu went to? I have a mission that is specifically for him." Flare, Cana and Wendy heard his words and listened in, curious to where their father went to. Irene smiled at him before proceeding to answer his question.

"Natsu went to a SSS class mission yesterday, said that he will be back in a week and a half at most. Must be a pretty important mission if he took it. What's the mission that you wanted to give him?" she asked while Flare showing Lucy a mission board in the background with Mira explaining the difference between light and dark guilds with Lucy accepting the invitation to gain more experience, both leaving the guild. Makarov pulled out the job scroll and gave it to Irene who was dumbstruck upon seeing the contents.

"Huh, so King Toma wants a bodyguard for his daughter who is possibly being hunted by a powerful dark guild." She said out loud before looking at Makarov "You don't mind if I take it in my husband's stead? After all, we have no idea when he will get back and I don't think the King has that much time" Makarov stroked his beard in thought before he looked back at her with a grin

"Sure, why not? After all the scroll did say they needed a powerful wizard, but just in case take Cana with you for extra protection." He said while gesturing to Cana who grinned upon the promise of a challenge and a chance to see if her skills improved. Irene nodded before re-quipping the scroll and gesturing Cana to come with her. Wendy went to Porlyusica to learn more about healing magic, leaving Makarov with a weird feeling in his gut, feeling like something bad was going to happen in the coming week. He only hoped that he was wrong.

**With Lucy and Flare…**

The two girls were enroute towards Lucy's first mission, eliminate a group thieves near a town. As they walked remembered how Cana Flare and Wendy sisters and that Irene was their mother, which didn't make sense so she decided to ask Flare about it.

"Flare," said girl turned to Lucy "why did Cana call you her sister, you two don't really look alike and how is The First Goddess of Ishgar your mother?" her question had no malice or mockery, only genuine curiosity. Flare looked surprised before she smiled and answered her question.

"Irene is my adopted mother, Cana and Wendy are my adopted sisters as well along with Erza who you will meet after a few days, my father is Natsu Dragneel who is one of the strongest mages on Earthland. Although I suppose you want to learn the full story right?" she asked Lucy who nodded as they continued to walk towards the village.

"You see, I never knew my real parents, I was found and raised in the Sun Village, it was a village that was created and guarded by the Eternal Flame. When I was nine years old I stumbled upon its altar where the flame revealed its true form as the fire dragon Atlas Flame." Lucy's eyes widened upon hearing the existence of a dragon when they were supposed to be extinct.

"Anyway, after he told me his identity he offered to teach me his brand of Dragon Slaying Magic. I accepted and after six months of physical training he taught every spell that he knew, the entire time he treated me like his own daughter, three months later he told me that his fires were dying out and in the next three months he would cease to exist. I didn't want to lose him, but he told me to be strong for he will always be with me. After three months I woke up to find the altar where he resided empty, his flames died out and I couldn't sense him anywhere. I was heartbroken and lost for I didn't know what to do." Her tale had Lucy look at her in sympathy, knowing how it is like to lose a parent. She was surprised however when she saw a smile appear on Flare's face.

"But then, just when I thought that I was all alone, a miracle happened. Natsu came to the village. He told me that he was looking for Atlas Flame and after he learned that I was his foster daughter, he offered to take me in as his daughter and train me since he was a Dragon Slayer himself, one of the very first Dragon Slayers actually. It surprised when I learned that he was actually four hundred years old. I accepted his offer, eager for a chance to have a family again. We left the village and traveled around Fiore, at one point we found Wendy whose dragon parent Grandeeney disappeared and she didn't know where. She was afraid of us when we first introduced ourselves, but quickly trusted us when she learned that we were just like her and Natsu took her in and I had a new younger sister."

"A month after that we came across Irene who was searching for her own daughter Erza whom she left at the now destroyed Rosemary Village due to her own insanity as well as for her daughter's safety. She joined our group and we went to Magnolia to find Fairy Tail where Erza supposedly went to. When we came to the guild Irene immediately went to her daughter, I don't know what happened but she forgave Irene for leaving her in Rosemary Village and we joined the guild, although things were awkward between them for a while. After a year Natsu married Irene and Erza became his stepdaughter as well as our new sister. The next five years me and Erza would become S class mages and Natsu adopted Cana after hearing of how her father, Gildarts Clive who was the Ace of Fairy Tail, laughed in her face when she told him that she was his daughter. From what I learned Gildarts didn't believe that such a 'weak little girl like her' could be the daughter of someone like him and told her to get lost and never call him her father again, and that was after she failed her S class trials, though she did pass them a year later." The anger in Flare's voice scared Lucy and saddened her to know that Cana was rejected by her father.

Flare then gave Lucy a picture and she looked at the picture. On it were Flare, Wendy, Irene, Cana a redheaded girl who she assumed was Erza who had a necklace in the shape of a dragon coiling around a sword and a pink haired man seemingly in his thirties with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing a red shirt with a black trench coat with its left sleeve missing over it and a pair of black pants with sandals on his feet. He had his right arm on Wendy's head while his left arm was hugging Irene with a warm smile on his face.

"Natsu and the others are very important to me and Fairy Tail is important too. He gave us these necklaces so that we knew that he would always be with us and will give us strength at our direst moments. They gave me a family when I didn't have one and gave me a reason to fight and to be stronger. Someday you'll understand it as well Lucy, but until then let's go finish our mission." Flare then turned around heading towards the town, Lucy stood in one spot before she followed Flare with a smile, her respect for Fairy Tail increasing even more.

* * *

After a while they managed to get to the town and speak to the mayor, who told them that thieves mostly attack at night and that their HQ were in the forest and that their leader was a mage. The two went to the forest and found a large gut that was covered by the trees and painted like the rest of the environment. There were four guards near the entrance.

"Alright Lucy, let's do this!" Flare shouted as she set her feet on fire and jumped up, before she landed between the guards causing an explosion and knocking them back as well as giving them second degree burns. She then coated her fist in flames before blowing off the door, catching the thieves by surprise. Lucy quickly brought out one of her keys.

**"Summon:Taurus!"** in a flash of light a bipedal muscular bull with a double headed axe appeared. "Taurus, attack them!"

"Mooo! Gladly Miss Lucy!" Taurus then charged into a group of thieves knocking two of them back with his horns and knocking the rest out with his fists. Some of the thieves brought out their clubs, swords, axes and shields and charged at him hoping to get a better chance. That ended when Taurus pulled his axe out of his harness before swinging it around him destroying their weapons and cutting off the limbs of some of the them. Flare meanwhile continued to beat up mages without using her magic. She blocked a punch from one of them and proceeded to head-butt him before throwing towards a group of thieves who now brandished their knives. Another tried kicking her in the head but she ducked and kicked his ankle, breaking it, causing him to roll on the floor before Flare kicked him in the chest and through the wall. She charged at another group of mages and knocked them out with quick powerful attacks. Soon the thieves lay on the ground defeated, some had broken bones while some had missing limbs. Taurus then went back to the Celestial Realm, Lucy and Flare soon saw the leader and he was ugly to look at with his misshaped nose, decaying teeth and his balding head.

"So, you think that you've defeated those useless wastes of time you think you can defeat me? How naïve! I'll enjoy breaking you two!" he said while conjuring lightning in his hands. He brought both his hands together and fired a lightning bolt at Flare who swatted it aside before she charged at him. The leader had no time to dodge before Flare stood before him and proceeded to throw a flurry of fire coated punches on his chest and stomach. She then brought her left hand-

"Hellfire blast!"

-and proceeded to uppercut him out of the roof and into the forest. His body fell in a dirt puddle covered in burns and his bones broken. Flare smirked before turning to Lucy and offered a high-five to which Lucy responded with her own. Her first quest is done.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later.**

A lot has happened in the span of a three weeks for Lucy. First she went to a mission where she learned that Flare was a S class mage, then she met Erza Scarlet, the famed Titania of Fairy Tail, who also turned out to be Irene's birth daughter. Then they had to fight a dark guild that wanted to slaughter a thousand people and the Guild Masters using a flute that turned out to be an Etherious. And now she was sitting in a table as a member of a newly formed Team Flare most members being the Dragneel sisters, herself and Erza. After that she went on her first S class mission in an island full of demons. All in all it was difficult yet rewarding three weeks for her

"What's wrong Flare?" Lucy asked upon seeing the worried look on Flare's face.

"It's our father Lucy. He hasn't come back in two weeks after he took that mission, mom's starting to get worried and unable to sleep because of this, and Wendy is having nightmares about what happened to him." Flare explained to her friend.

"I am sure that he is okay and is currently in a tavern or in an Inn somewhere taking a break. After all he is one of the strongest mage on Earthland." Erza said trying to calm down her adopted sisters, although she too couldn't help but worry about her adoptive father as well as her mother's health. Lucy was about to ask why she was so sure-

**ZAP**

-only for a blue portal to appear in the guild, most of the mages readying their magic upon seeing it appear out of nowhere. But their eyes widened upon seeing a hooded stranger carrying a severely wounded Natsu on his shoulder.

"NATSU!" Irene was the first to move taking her husband out of the stranger's hands and tending to his injuries, Wendy helping her save their husband/father. They both gasped at his state, he had a lot of cuts and bruises, he had a bone like shard sticking out of his chest, a stab wound on his stomach, there was a large burn scar on the left side of his face, causing their eyes to widen upon seeing it and wondering what could have caused it. Erza, Cana and Flare immediately marched up to the stranger with Erza pointing a flaming sword at him, Cana taking her cards out while Flare covered her fists in fire, all three having looks of rage on their faces.

"Who are you?! What have you done to our father?!" the stranger made no attempt to acknowledge them, he simply closed the portal with a wave of his hand before turning to Natsu, he reached into his backpack and pulled out and pulled out a cylinder with a needle that had a blue glowing liquid in it. He went to Natsu, with many springing to action to stop him thinking that he was going to kill Natsu. Their magic hith is hoody but didn't do any damage before he growled and released a shockwave that temporarily nullified their magic and pushed them away.

"If you value his life, you'll let me help him, otherwise he'll die of his injuries." His voice full of authority had the guild reluctantly put away their weapons, the Dragneel family hesitated but the whimper from their husband/father eventually had them trust the stranger. He then sat down besides Natsu and plunged the needle in his shoulder, the liquid entering Natsu's body slowly healing him. The guild watched in stunned silence as his wounds were stitched, the bone ripped out by the stranger, and the burn on his face lessened. After a while the stranger turned stood up before he took off his hood and his mask, shocking the guild with his resemblance to Natsu.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but you will have to wait until he is awake and I'll explain everything." He said while gesturing to Natsu. For the next few hours it was an awkward silence as everyone kept looking between him and Natsu, after a few minutes they heard Natsu groan before he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Wha? Where am I?" he asked, his vision still blurry.

"NATSU/DAD/FATHER!" he heard the voices of his family before he was hugged by them, all of them shedding tears. Natsu hugged them back before his gaze settled on the man who saved him.

"So, mind explaining who you are, why do you look like my father, how did we get here so fast and who was the person that attacked me a few hours ago?" he asked leaving the guild stunned at his last question.

"In order, my name is Traveler, I am a different version of you from another universe, I created a portal to get here faster so that you wouldn't die of your injuries. As for the one who attacked you, his name is Devastator and he came to this world to kill both you and all life on this Earthland." His answers left the guild in a shocked state with Levy speaking first.

"So the theory about the infinite number of universes is true?" her question earned her a nod, and then she was in his personal space asking question rapidly.

"What kind of universes are there?! What do you use to travel between them?! Do they have advanced technology?! Do I have a different magic?! Do I have a loved one?! Is Fairy Tail the same or different compared to ours?! Do I have bigger breasts in other worlds?! Are any of the worlds watching us right now?! Can I look at your backpack?!" she was asking question after question while seemingly teleporting around him, her eyes now had stars in them. Traveler shifted awkwardly before he caught Levy and put her down telling her that he'll answer her questions later. Levy pouted but accepted his condition before she went to sit with her team.

"So what's the deal with this Devastator guy? Why did he want to kill me and the rest of Earthland? And how the hell are you and him are stronger than me?" Natsu asked shocking his family who had seen his strength beforehand.

"Wait, what do you mean stronger? What happened during the mission?" at the last question Irene gave Natsu and Traveler a look that made the former flinch while the latter only huffed.

"Well…"

**FLASHBACK**

Natsu stretched himself as he finally finished the supposed 100-year quest, the mission itself was brutally hard, he had to fight five dragons that survived Extinction and hid in other countries, thankfully he was given direction by the man that gave the mission and he turned out to be a Dragon Slayer who can turn into a Dragon. As for the other dragons they were really powerful in their own right, one of which was Igneel's biological son called Ignia who wasn't so pleasant to learn that he was Igneel's foster son and a human at that. Eventually he had no choice but to kill three of the dragons while the remaining two gave up their power and went to live as humans.

"Man, that was tiring. Time to return home. I wonder how Irene and our daughters are? Maybe there's a new member in the guild?" He guessed before he felt it, an overwhelming amount of magical power as well as footsteps behind him. He turned around only to be punched in the face by a large fist and sent flying into the forest. He recovered before dodging a dropkick that caused the ground to explode. He got up and looked at the attacker. He was an 8-foot tall mountain of muscles with red and black scales all over his body and bone like protrusions. His clothes consisted of black pants that were ripped at the knees by protrusions and the ankles showing his clawed feet. On his upper body was a cloak that hid his draconic form and on his head was a pair of horns and his hair was literally flames. His muscled arms had spikes at the elbows and the knuckles, his fingers looked like dragon's with razor sharp claws that could tear through metal. His face is draconic with green slit eyes and sharp teeth. Natsu looked at the draconic man in shock before he stood up and looked at him with a glare.

"I don't know what you are or why you attacked me, but you are going to regret that!" he then released his own magic power before he brought his fire coated fist to punch the creature who only grinned before he brought his own fist causing a shockwave as the two fists collided. Natsu was shocked that his punch was so easily blocked but didn't wonder on it for long as he blocked a barrage of attacks from the creature, each feeling like he was being punched by a real dragon. Ducking under one of the punches he brought his right fist now covered in hellish red flames and proceeded to punch the creature right at the chest with all his strength. The punch knocked it back a few feet, although he had no burn injuries from the flames. The creature seemed to grin before it charged at him once again with his claws and bone intrusions lengthening and tried to slash at him. Natsu dodged the slashes before he set his legs on fire-

**"Fire Dragon Breakdown Talon!"**

-and kicked the creature in the head, only to get his leg grabbed and slammed into the ground multiple times before he was thrown into a boulder causing it to break before he rolled out of the way from another slash aimed at his head. He then lit both his hands in hellish flames before he unleashed Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame at the creature causing a massive explosion that destroyed the majority of the forest. He thought that it was over until he was bulldozed through trees and rocks by the creature and punched to the ground. The creature then grabbed him by his head before proceeding to punch him in his stomach numerous times, before he was slammed to the ground and thrown into the air where he barely managed to block another hit from the creature.

"WeAk!" the creature said before it tried to hit him only to be dodged.

Natsu, seeing as the creature wasn't being harmed by his normal flames, decided to pull out the big guns.

**"Lightning Fire Dragon King Mode!"** his flames became blue with white outline with blue lightning dancing around them before he gathered them in his mouth.

**"Lightning Fire Dragon King's Roar!"** he unleashed a torrent of blue flames with white edges and blue lightning at the creature who tried to power through only to be pushed back into the mountain. Natsu cancelled his attack and surveyed the damage. Seeing the creature nowhere he then turned around-

**ROAR**

-only to barely dodge a body slam from the now burning creature that seemed angrier with its green eyes set ablaze. Natsu cursed under his breath before he coated his fist in blue fire and lightning not stopping until there was a giant fireball in his hand, the creature coated its own hand in flames before the two charged at each other.

"Lightning Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"

They collided their fists, the shock wave uprooting the trees and destroying the environment around them. The explosion could be seen from miles away, the ground shaking as a result. As the explosion died down Natsu was breathing heavily, crouching as he held a wound where a bone protrusion was impaled.

"WeAk!" the creature said as it came out of the creature only had a minor burn wound before it punched him again sending him flying. Naus was barely conscious, half of his face was burned heavily, his head was spinning and as he saw the creature approach with the claws ready to kill him before he was grabbed by his throat and was stabbed multiple times in his stomach by the creature's spikes. Natsu coughed up blood as the creature pulled out its spikes ready to decapitate him-

**BAM!**

-until something slammed him in the head and sent him back and Natsu was dropped on the ground. The creature looked at its attacker with a snarl before he was punched in the stomach causing it to feel pain as the barrage of burning punches continued. His opponent then sent him to the air with a brutal uppercut. The attacker then jumped up after him and slammed it into the ground via a suplex. Traveler then pulled out a MPC from his backpack and opened a portal to another world and grabbed the creature by its legs. The stranger then spun the creature around before throwing him into the portal. It grabbed at the edges, trying to stay-

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

-until a blast of intense blue flames sent him into the portal, Traveler closed the portal before he went to the now unconscious Natsu and brought his arm over his shoulder, he then snapped his fingers and created a blue portal before going through it.

**FLASHBACK END**

"And that's how it happened." Traveler and Natsu finished their tales leaving the guild shocked at the story.

"You still haven't told me how was that creature stronger than me." Traveler looked at Natsu before he sighed.

"Every universe has different power levels. For example, if you are strong in this world, chances are if you go to another world you will be defeated by a younger you, or be the strongest mage around. It all depends upon the universe in which you are in." Traveler explained to Natsu who had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded at him.

"What about that Devastator guy? Why was he after Natsu first?" Grey asked the question that was on the minds of mostly everyone in the guild had.

"I sent him to a universe where he will be unable to do any harm. As for why he attacked Natsu first, well he is another Natsu who went mad because of his power and now is in a group of other beings who are now have sort of a mission to destroy the multiverse."

"But isn't the multiverse infinite?" Traveler turned to Levy and then folded his arms.

"Well, yes and no." His answer was met with confusion from her and the rest of the guild, as he stood up and took out a light pen from his backpack and began to draw.

"See while the multiverse is indeed infinite, there is still a way to destroy it. If you destroy the very first world i.e. the one from which the multiverse originated from and is still growing from, the entire multiverse will then collapse and self-destruct." He explained while drawing up the multiverse before drawing a dot in the center and pointed at it "This-is the very first world, it is located in the center of our multiverse. Were it not for its creation your world simply wouldn't exist. As do the other worlds for they owe their existence to this very world. If it is destroyed the rest will follow suit." He finished while drawing a cross over the dot and put the pen in the bac pack.

"Luckily, the center of the multiverse is nigh-impossible to find. There are other creatures and beings who are trying to either conquer or corrupt or destroy the multiverse, but the only way to do so is to target the very first world, only then can they truly do what they want with the multiverse." His words relieved the guild though they did wonder what was the very first world like? Was it anything like theirs? Did it have the same magic and physical laws? Were they different in that world? They were brought out of their musings when they saw Traveler take what looked like blueprints out of his backpack and hand them to Levy.

"These are the blueprints to a MPC, a device that will allow you to travel to other worlds or if they are inaccessible simply view them. Although be careful, the device has a function that gives information of the world that you will go to so read the warnings and description of the world first before you go there." Levy looked at the blueprints and immediately started examining them, then she turned back towards him

"You are trusting me with this kind of technology?" her question earned her a snort from Traveler.

"Well, yeah. I already told you about other worlds, chances are that you would want to know about them too, that and you might annoy me into giving you a secret on how I travel around the multiverse so I just decided to kill two birds with one stone." He said getting the others to sweatdrop at his casual answer.

"Oh, and if you see a portal appear in your world with two Dragon Slayers, a cosmic being and a demon coming out of said portal, be ready for fight of your lives." The guild looked at each other before turning to Traveler.

"They can't be that bad, right?" Lucy questioned getting a deadpan look from Traveler

"Bad? Just wait until you meet a big breasted, mad scientist, constantly cursing and drinking Levy and a few other girls as well as a hard-ass, armored, scarred Natsu to appear, that's when things go really crazy really fast." Traveler chuckled at their faces before going over Natsu and taking him to a nearby corner to talk.

"Look, I know he may not exist in your world, but what happened to Zeref?" his question surprised Natsu before he answered, not seeing anything wrong with his question.

"Well, when me and Zeref were young, our village was attacked by dragons. We survived though, sadly our parents did not. Shortly after that I became ill and Zeref applied to Mildian Academy to find a way to cure me. Sadly, his inventions involved things like creating demons to a time machine that would revert the illness. Unfortunately, he was cursed and distanced himself away from me to protect me. By that time, I met Igneel and he taught me his magic before he died in Dragon Civil War. Although, I am still looking for Zeref to undo his curse and to stop his demons, though I haven't had any luck." Natsu explained while looking down but looked back when he felt Traveler put his hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure you will find him someday, and you will cure him. Besides, you have your family with you, and they will help you no matter what." His words earned him a smile before they both went back to the bar, where Lucy was looking at the blueprints along with Flare and Erza. Traveler smiled and seeing as he was not needed tore open a grey portal with his claws catching the guild's attention. He turned to look at the guild before putting on his mask.

"I hope you use the technology well, you have a lot of things ahead of you and though you might have the strongest mages at your side, keep getting stronger. Oh and Natsu, nice job marrying the MILF of Fairy Tail." He said with a smirk before jumping through the portal as it closed behind him. The guild was stunned at his boldness and Irene had an irritated look on her face while Natsu simply smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Whew! That sure was long, and the words man. They are OVER 9,000! Sorry, couldn't help it. But man this was tiring and it was only second chapter! Now I see how you guys struggle with this. Anyway, another world went by. Sorry if the action parts weren't so good, I am not really good at writing action. The concept of an older father like Natsu already exists in other fanfics, although they didn't have survive when he was young. That and having Erza as his daughter was interesting as well.**

**And yes, I do believe that the multiverse can be destroyed. It's like killing a tree by poisoning by poisoning the roots. And no the anime Fairy Tail isn't the very first world, but rather the manga from which the anime was created.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and until next time. Farewell.**


	3. Dark Love

**Welcome to chapter 3 everyone! Can't believe I have 230 views from just 2 chapters. Though I found the reception to chapter 2 quite lacking as only thehappy and UnknownLegion reviewed it, which is good but I haven't had any reviews from anybody else. Hopefully that will change in the future, in the meantime here's the 3****rd**** chapter to my fanfic. Also, there will be a dark theme that I am sure even thehappy won't like, so if you don't like it as well, don't read it, and if you want to read it, try at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter 3: Dark Love**

**Earthland 346-N**

**Magnolia. Year X791. **

"So Natalie, what will you have for lunch?" Mirajane Strauss asked her friend who was sitting at the bar, her face buried in her arms. She was a stunningly beautiful girl with long straight pink hair that reached her lower back and dazzling green eyes, she wearing a pair of tight fitting dark red pants with a pair of black boots and a yellow shirt that hugged her large breasts that were nearly on par with Lucy's. Completing her look was a golden necklace and a red scaled jacket that was always left open exposing her toned stomach. Truly she was a woman who might as well be the rival to Mira considering her looks and with her amazing personality she was a dream woman of every male who saw her, that is if they bothered to look at more than just her voluptuous figure. Natalie raised her head and looked at Mira with a look of depression on her otherwise beautiful face. Mira immediately noticed the look on her face and put down her rag and gave Natalie a concerning look.

"What's wrong Natalie? Are you ok? You look like you had been rejected or denied something that is really important to you." Natalie scoffed and ordered whiskey. Mira complied putting a glass next to a bottle. Natalie however ditched the glass and went straight for the bottle, opening the cork and drinking the quarter of the bottle. She set the bottle down and looked at Mira.

"Mira, tell me. Do you have anyone you love with all your heart?" Mira looked surprised, before she smiled and nodded.

"Do you ever want to tell that person that you love them so badly but can't knowing that they may not love you back?" Mira frowned, her mind going to her loved one, before nodding slightly at Natalie.

"Now imagine the situation, you are preparing your heart, mind and soul to confess to the man you love, to tell him of every desire and every fantasy that you had of him" Natalie's tone was starting with excitement excited before becoming depressed at her next words "only to see him in the arms of another woman, accepting her love, declaring his own to her and watching them leave, he is holding her in his arms, your heart breaks knowing that you lost all chances to be with him and will likely never have another chance because you know he will never cheat on her and that she will never break his heart." Natalie took a swig from the bottle leaving only half of the whiskey. Mira listened attentively while Kinana who was standing nearby listened in.

"And now I am forced to see them hold hands, kiss and mutter their affections every day because I myself am too much of a coward to tell my feelings. Me, someone who is unafraid to face even the strongest of opponents couldn't even muster up the courage to ask him out on a date or show my interest in him." She was chuckling with tears in her eyes while Mira had a look of surprise and sympathy. Surprise for the fact that Natalie had feelings for someone when she showed no interest in any male both in and outside the guild and sympathy for she couldn't tell that person her feelings in time and now was forced to live with it. Mira didn't want to see the normally upbeat Natalie depressed so she tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Natalie, I am sure that there are plenty of males out there and you can find someone just like him to love and (hopefully) love you in return." She tried to cheer her up but only ended up getting an annoyed look from her as she slammed the battle down nearly breaking it and causing cracks to appear in the table startling Mira in the process.

"If you think for a moment that I will find anybody who is so much as a _fraction_ like him then you are wrong Mira." She growled out her answer getting a scared look from her which she noticed and looked down.

"I am sorry Mira. I shouldn't have tried to take my anger on you. It just hurts so much right now. I'll go take a mission to get my mind off of it." Natalie finished her bottle of whiskey and stood up from her seat before going to the job board, finding a S-class job she took it and gave to Mira to register, once she did she went to leave for her mission. On her way however she was blocked by a raven haired mage dressed in blue pants, gray shirt and white trench coat, his necklace hanging proudly on his neck as he looked at her with a smile on his face, one which she instantly didn't like.

"Hey Natalie, I heard that you were going on a S-class mission. Mind if I go with you? It would be a good bonding experience." He said with a cocky smile on his face, confident that this time she will say yes.

"No, back off Gray. I am in no mood for any of your attempts right now." Natalie replied to him with an angry look and her arms crossed over her chest making her large breasts look bigger which he appreciated. Though he didn't like how she rejected as a frown replaced his smile before it returned.

"Oh, come on Natalie. Think about it, you and me fighting together, our magic combining to create a powerful spell and all our enemies swept away its power. I think it will be a great idea." Natalie narrowed her eyes at the subtlety of his words. He basically said 'Let's go fuck and create a child.' All under the pretense of going on a job that she knew he would try to take advantage of. Natalie then closed her eyes took a deep breath and looked back at him with a glare that caused him to flinch. She opened her mouth to brutally reject him when another voice cut in.

"Oh, please. As if she would ever be interested in a stripper like you." The condescending tone wasn't missed as Gray and Natalie turned to the second floor to see a muscular blonde with a scar on his face, wearing a sleeveless blue muscle shirt and red pants with a trench coat, he jumped down from the second floor and went over to the them.

"You aren't even S-class Fullbuster. Obviously she needs someone strong to keep her company, so why don't you buzz off Gray and let a me handle this." Laxus said while looking at Grey with a smug smile before turning his attention to Natalie and leered over her figure. Natalie however wasn't thrilled of this and kept her anger in check before another voice cut in.

"A real man doesn't try to ogle a female's body when everyone is watching Laxus!" a white haired man just as muscular as Laxus said while walking over to them and flexing his muscles "A real man shows his intention through action and not words like you two." Natalie only sighed at this. Elfman wasn't so much of a pervert like Laxus and Gray but she only liked him as a friend and not as a romantic interest. Still she appreciated his effort to make them leave her alone.

"Did I hear that Natalie is going on a job without me?" Bickslow said as he approached them with Freed in tow "You wound my heart Natalie, I thought we were partners." Natalie's patience was non-existent at this point. It was bad enough that they wouldn't leave her alone when she already said no for a millionth time already. Any other day she would have just tricked them and left but today she was especially angry, she clutched the flier tightly and grit her teeth getting their attention. Natalie looked back at them with unrestrained anger before she spoke.

"If I told you all once and you still don't get it, let me tell you very clearly. I DO NOT and WILL NOT ever, have any interest in any of you. You are my friends at best and annoyances at worst. You four and the rest of the males in this guild, with the exception of six people, are nothing more than pathetic perverted losers who can't even see past my looks to know me better. Hell you five are weaker than me when it comes to power and I am a Princess of Fire Dragons who needs a loving and strong mate, so what makes you think that one of you even has a chance to be with me?" Natalie asked while her magic started fluctuating with her words causing her to light herself on fire for intimidation. The five of them were now scared of her anger, afraid of what she will do. She was just about to continue berating them when the doors opened.

"Morning everyone!" Natsu Dragneel said as he and his new girlfriend Erza Scarlet entered the guild with Erza hugging his arm to her armored chest with a serene look on her face. The guild looked shocked at the sight as they saw the new couple before they began to cheer on them. Natsu only scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face as he and Erza sat down on a free table. They missed the jealous glares that Mira and Lucy gave Erza and the looks of envy the males gave to Natsu. Natsu looked around and saw his twin sister giving him a sad look as he waved at her, before getting his arm free and went over to his twin sister.

"There you are Natalie. I was worried when I couldn't find you in your room yesterday as well as this morning. Are you alright?" He asked with concern on his face and voice as he saw her give him a strained smile as she then showed him the quest paper.

"I am okay aniki(older brother). I just spent a night in a hotel. Wanted to give you and _Erza_ some privacy. I was actually going to go on a mission right now. Do you want to come with me? I am sure it will be fun." Natalie said while saying Erza's name with barely constrained anger that all the guys except Natsu didn't miss. Natsu looked at her and at Erza who was now eating her strawberry cheesecake before he looked back at his sister.

"Sorry imouto(little sister). I kind of have a date planned with Erza today, maybe you can ask Lucy or Cana to go with you. I am sure they won't mind going with you, especially Lucy considering her rent issues. We can go training after you come back from the mission though if you want." Natalie wasn't happy at his answer, she lowered her head clutching the paper tighter before she stormed off, not letting anyone talk to her leaving a confused Natsu staring at the guild doors before looking at the others.

"Did I say something wrong?" everyone just looked at him shrugged and left to do their own things leaving Natsu to look at the doors of the guild before he shook his head and went back to his girlfriend.

**With Natalie…**

Natalie sat in the train that was boarding towards the town that sent the mission. After Tenrou Island she and her brother realized that they were no longer affected by the motion sickness. She had never seen him be so eager to get into any vehicle before. As she wondered on what to do for the next few hours, her mind went back to the image of her brother being kissed by Erza last night. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she remembered him kissing her back before they went to their house and proceeded to consummate their relationship. As she kept silently crying she eventually fell asleep and was woken by the speaker announcing their arrival at the town. She quickly got off the train and saw the town in the horizon. Wiping her face clean she went to the town for the supposedly easy job. She didn't know that it would change her life forever.

**Later that night.**

Natalie looked around the forest searching for her target, apparently the town was terrorized by some sort of a cult that sacrificed and it happened mostly in the forest. As she continued searching she came upon a cave that had torches lit at the entrance. Looking around to make sure there was no one she walked into the cave and found nothing but a dead end. Normally people would leave after seeing the dead end but Natalie's instincts told her that it wasn't the end. Carefully she looked around and noticed that one of the walls didn't fit with the rest of the environment. Noticing a crack, she lit her hand on fire and pulled it back before punching it with enough force to break the wall. When the dust settled she covered her mouth in horror. On the ground there were husks of people drained of both water and life force, some had white substance on their bodies, particularly the groins, while some looked like they were eaten alive if the bite marks were any indication. There were even corpses of children both male and female, all of them naked and in inappropriate positions making it obvious as to what happened to them. Seeing all this made Natalie tremble in both horror and rage, she heard footsteps and walked out of the cave. Outside she saw ten people, all of them males wearing red cloaks and wielding daggers. The supposed cultists saw her and began to sheathe their daggers, some were looking at her figure and giving creepy smiles. Finally, the biggest and possibly the leader walked up to her.

"Look brothers. It seems that the town had finally sent us a sacrifice willingly. Our mistress will no doubt like this gift, but before that let's have some fun with her ourselves." The leader took off his cloak revealing his naked body. The rest followed suit, all of them wearing either boxers or nothing at all.

"So what will it be little girl? Will you try to fight us or go willingly and we will show you a good time." The leader said to her while taking a few steps forward, his fat belly and grotesque manhood on full display. Natalie looked at them and smiled before sultrily walking towards their leader, her hips swaying getting the males to drool. The leader smiled seeing her get closer and put a hand on his face seemingly about to kiss him.

…Until she lit her hands on fire and started burning his head, the leader screamed as his blood and flesh were melting off. She didn't stop there as she put her left hand on his torso and lit his entire body on fire, the leader gave a bloodcurdling scream before his flesh and insides were burned away leaving only his skeleton which turned to dust with a roundhouse kick. The other cultist looked at Natalie before one charged blindly at her.

"You fucking whore!" he brought down his knife thinking he could quickly overpower her, only for her to step aside before she ripped out one of his ribs causing him to scream. He was quickly silenced when the rib was thrust into his eye and into his brain. Three more cultists tried to attack her with number advantage but Natalie punched the heart out from the middle one before quickly giving a powerful roundhouse kick to the second cultist ripping out his lower jaw in the process. The third pulled out his dagger to stab her but she stopped the arm and head butted him before she snapped his neck to the point of nearly ripping it off. She then lit herself on fire and charged at the remaining five, killing one by punching his face in while two more were burned by her flames, another tried to backstab her and ended up having his head kicked off. The last one tried to escape only for Natalie to throw a dagger at his ankle cutting it off in the process. The cultist screamed as he grabbed the stump before Natalie stepped on his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Where are the rest of the cultists?!" she asked while pressing harder on his chest, if there were really only ten people then the town should have already killed them, meaning that there were more out there.

"Like I will tell you anything, you pink haired slut!" the man replied while spitting at her, he regretted his action when she stomped on his balls causing them to explode as his voice got higher and he tried to reach for them, she stomped on his ribs breaking several of them which punctured his left lung.

"WHERE ARE THE REST?!" she all but screamed at him stomping on his ribs once more.

"At the" cough cough "forest south to the village." He finally answered thinking she would free him before she crushed his head under her foot. Clenching her fists tight she went to the direction of the hideout. Thirty minutes later she found it and immediately blew up the doors causing the cultists to stop whatever they were doing to look at the intruder.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natalie didn't waste any time as she immediately fired her roar at the center creating an explosion and killing at least seven cultists. The others immediately charged at her with their daggers drawn. Natalie covered her right hand in fire and punched the ground.

"Fire Dragon's Eruption!" a pillar of flames erupted from beneath the cultists as they were burned alive killing a large number of them. A few managed to pile on her but Natalie lit herself on fire throwing them off. She looked at the now destroyed remains of the building and found a statue of a female demon that was relatively unharmed. She looked at it for a few minutes before she sent a giant fireball at the statue destroying it in the process. Seeing as her job was done she back to the town, as she walked she saw the bodies of those she killed and wondered why it had to resort to this. She didn't think these people weren't guilty, far from that. She just wished that most of the jobs that she and her brother had didn't end up with them mercilessly slaughtering people. Granted they were cultists who killed and tortured innocent people in horrific ways but if she and her brother are killing them in such brutal manner who is to say they won't end up the same as them. At least it gave her a distraction from her brother and his _girlfriend_. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a creature forming from smoke behind her. She did hear a sultry giggle causing her to freeze.

"How delightful." These were the last that she heard before darkness claimed her.

**A Month Later…**

Natsu Dragneel sat in the table with his mates surrounding him, the guild looking at them still trying to get used to the fact that Natsu had multiple girlfriends while some of the males glared at him with envy. A few weeks after he and Erza announced their relationship, Erza told the girls about his status as Dragon King Slayer as well as him requiring multiple mates. A day later Lucy came to his home before proceeding to make out with him and becoming one of his mates. Mira followed suit along with Juvia. His mood however was sour as he barely touched his plate of food before he pushed it away. His mates looked at him in surprise before seeing the look of frustration and concern on his face.

"Natsu, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked while hugging his left arm to her breasts, not used to seeing such a look on her usually cheerful shared boyfriend's face. It was a weird sight to the guild seeing Lucy be as clingy to Natsu as Juvia once was to Gray. Said girl was immediately on his right side as she hugged his right arm to her own chest. This was even more of a surprise to the guild when she kissed Natsu in front of the entire guild a few weeks ago while denouncing her love for Gray and officially declaring Natsu as not only her boyfriend but also her future husband. The fight that broke out that day between her, Mira, Erza and Lucy was…entertaining to say the least. Natsu looked up at Lucy before looking at his other mates and sighed.

"It's about Natalie." He said getting looks of confusion from them.

"Ever since she returned from that quest a month ago she had been acting…different. When I look at her she gives me this weird smile and her eyes seemed to shift between pink and green. When I told her that I had a date with Erza she immediately tries to convince me to do something else with her instead, which I found strange, especially considering the fact that she keeps muttering something about 'hussies' or something like that. When I try to take her out to a carnival, training or fishing for our 'sibling time' she accepted without any conditions or catches like she usually does. And even during those times she starts getting clingy, well clingier than usual and doing some weird things like rubbing her leg against mine, wearing an outfit that showed more of her chest and hugging my arm on her breasts and kissing me on whatever part of my face except for my lips at every opportunity." His answer surprised the girls. While they knew that Natalie loved her brother and proved it many times, she was never that affectionate nor the fact that she accepted Natsu's 'sibling time' so eagerly. Mira tries to voice her opinion on the matter.

"Maybe she had a traumatic experience during her mission and she just wants to spend more time with you because of that. I know I did with Lisanna after she returned from Edolas. You should try talking to her about what happened." Her words only got Natsu to shake his head and rub his temples.

"You think I didn't think of that too?" now they were really confused.

"I did try to talk to her about what happened during her quest, especially when she came back home covered in blood and having a happy smile on her face. Every time when our quests end up with us killing dark mages or other scum she always has a solemn look on her face for the next few days and always asks why our quests had to resort to killing when we get home. At first I thought that it was just the blood of an animal that was on her but she told me that she and I quote "killed useless scum that should have never been born" while giggling like a maniac. After that whenever we were back home things get even weirder. She always goes to sleep right next to me in my bed even though she has her own room, she insists that she cooks our meals for us despite the fact that we made a schedule for who cooks when, and the food she makes tastes better yet at the same time when I tell her that she blushes while looking at me with a creepy smile every time I eat before she eats up her own meal. She even invited me to take a bath and shower with her every morning and after training. At night I always hear her say something like 'love' or 'onii-chan mine' and other weird stuff when we go to bed and she always mutters something every time she is in her room whenever I pass it by. All of that is starting to get me worried for her mental health." Natsu said as he looked at each of his mates to see their faces having looks of concern, surprise or both while looking at each other before he was offered a bottle of alcohol from Mira. Natsu smiled and thanked her before drinking up half of the bottle and putting it on the table. The alcohol gave him some relief from his thoughts before he stood up from the table. His mates looked at him worried and he gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I am just going home to see if Natalie came back. I still need to talk to her about that quest and she has been delaying the question for a month now. If everything with her goes alright I will take you all to a restaurant for a date. How does that sound?" his question was answered with Juvia lunging at him and kissing him with passion before the rest of his mates gave him a kiss as well. In the end he went home with lipstick marks all over his face and his clothes slightly disheveled.

Later that day he was at his and his sister's home. It was a modest house with two floors. The first floor had a guest room, a living room and a kitchen. The bathroom and toilet were separate as well as a trophy room where they kept reminders of each of their quests. The second floor had two bedrooms an additional bathroom and a balcony. Natsu looked around the first floor searching for his sister before going to the second floor. Like he expected the door to her room was closed, a sign that she was surely home. He got closer and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Natalie. It's me Natsu, I think it's time we talk about your quest. I understand that you are busy and don't want to talk but please open the door. I just want to talk and I am getting worried for you." He received no reply from the other side "Natalie, you in there?" he knocked on the door again only for the door to open slightly. He looked surprised before he opened the door wider and entered her room. The room was unusually dark and he switched on the light. When he did he was horrified, the room was littered with pictures of him, on the walls, on the closet, even on the floor and ceiling. Some were of him alone which had hearts drawn on them, while some had him standing next to one of his mates. He noted that they were crossed out, leaving only him in the photos. Hell, some of the pictures had him sleeping or having him in a shower, and even when he was younger and it was only the beginning. There were plush dolls that looked exactly like him, some in different outfits like a tuxedo, his old clothes when he was younger, some had him wearing only boxers, some were even naked. There was even a body pillow with his shirtless form on it. But by far the most disturbing things were the large hand drawn picture on the wall that depicted him and his sister wearing a blood covered white tuxedo and a bloody wedding dress respectively while they were standing over the corpses of his mates. The other was a blood red writing right next to it that looked nothing like paint and the words chilled him to the bone. It said: "I love you onii-chan!" the last words were written inside a giant heart. Natsu was frozen on spot not noticing the presence of someone else in the room until he was hit on the head and subsequently knocked out. Last thing he heard was the mad giggling of his sister.

**Much later…**

Natsu groaned as he woke up feeling a splitting headache. He tried to soothe the pain only to find that he couldn't move his arms. His vision refocused and he looked down to see that he was tied up to a chair with chains. He tried activating his magic only to be confused when he couldn't use his flames. He tried to use his physical strength only to find that it didn't work as well.

"Don't bother onii-chan~. Those chains were made specifically to render your magic as well as your strength useless, so I wouldn't try to escape." The soft, melodic and yet psychotic voice of his sister got his attention as he looked ahead he saw her standing before him wearing a large coat and wearing a mad smile on her face.

"Imouto, what's going on? Why am I tied up? Where are we?" he kept while struggling asking until he was silenced by her finger on his lips. He looked up at her and was alarmed seeing her smile widen and her eyes appear glossy.

"Don't worry onii-chan, we are in a place where no one can bother or interrupt us. Where none of those _hussies_ will find us. Where we will be together forever." As she said this she slowly took off her coat and Natsu's eyes widened at what she was wearing. Aside from her necklace she wore nothing but a pink see-through negligee that showed her black bra and her thong. She smiled at his reaction before she put her hand on both sides of her face and tilted her head slightly, her green and pink slit eyes had hearts in them while giving him a trance like expression that frightened him.

"Don't worry, Natalie will protect and love you onii-chan." Her now near psychotic voice convinced Natsu that this was no longer his twin sister that he knew and loved.

"Natalie, you've gone insane." He said with horror in his eyes. Natalie came closer to him and sat on his lap with her groin close to his, she then put her hands on his cheeks before she kissed him with passion and lust that had him widen his eyes as he struggled even more to get out of her embrace, a futile attempt considering her strength. This was wrong, she was his sister, why was she doing this? Fortunately, she stopped and he hoped she became repulsed by what was happening. That line of thinking stopped when she took his upper clothing and ripped it off exposing his muscular and slightly scarred torso. She licked her lips while running her hands all over his abs before taking off her bra exposing her large breasts to her brother, her nipples hardened by her arousal. Natsu was now breathing heavily as he watched her take off her negligee leaving her in only her thong. His sanity cracking as he gazed at his sister who by now ripped away his pants leaving him in his boxers, the twisted love she was giving him had his entire perception of his lovable sister breaking apart which only got worse when he saw take off her thong and grab his member through his boxers. Finally, she looked back at him and said the words that had him struggle for freedom.

"Let us make love now onii-chan~." Natsu continued his struggle hoping for someone, anyone to come and save him from this madness.

**BOOM**

**An hour earlier…**

Erza was pacing in Lucy's apartment, the other girls sitting on Lucy's bed as they silently stared at her pacing around with a panicked expression on her face. Finally, Mira was the one to break the silence.

"Erza, can you stop that? You are giving me a headache. And maybe the rest of us as well." She said before she shivered under Erza's glare.

"I can't just stop Cana! Natsu wasn't in his home when I went to check on him, and so was Natalie. Not to mention they both haven't showed up in the guild at all and nobody has seen them for the last three days, not even Happy! Something bad must have happened to them. I can feel it in my heart." She said while putting her hand on her unarmored chest where a marking in the shape red dragon around a sword was. This was her mate mark which not only bound her to Natsu but would also give her a slight boost in magic.

"Maybe they went to a mission or some other place to have a 'sibling time' like they usually do?" Mira said trying to bring some comfort to Erza which failed.

"I already asked Happy about it and he told me that he hadn't seen them since he was with Lucy at the time. When I checked their house all I found was Natalie's destroyed room like someone was trying to hide some sort of evidence and most of Natsu's clothing disappeared. Not to mention the fact that there was dried blood where Natalie's room used to be. Something HAD happened and I won't calm down until I find both of them." Erza replied as she re-quipped her armor and went to leave the apartment. The other girls looked at each other before Lucy and Juvia stood up and followed her. They arrived at the guild and found Makarov drinking in a bar.

"Master!" Makarov stiffened when he heard Erza's voice. He turned around and looked at her with the other girls standing behind her "Yes, Erza?"

"Master, something happened to Natsu and Natalie. They haven't around the guild and no one has seen them. We need to go search for them." Erza replied with her hands on her hips as the other girls backed her up. Makarov sighed, honestly this wasn't the first time she had a situation like this. At one point she assumed that Natsu disappeared when in actuality he was just asleep under one the tables in the guild. He assumed that she would be worried for Natsu but not to a degree as to worry about every single thing. Lucy and Juvia were no better as evident to when they beat up a girl for 'flirting with their boyfriend' when she was just asking for directions. The other girls weren't as clingy as them though. Rubbing his head, he looked back at her with a firm gaze.

"Erza, I understand that Natsu is your boyfriend and that you love him very much, but that's no reason to worry the entire guild if he doesn't come to the guild for one day. Besides, Natsu and Natalie are two of our strongest mages. They can take care of each other and I am sure that they are safe." Makarov tried to reassure her only for an incredibly familiar voice to cut through their conversation.

"I would listen to her you know. Your Natsu and his sister are very much in danger." The guild looked at the one who spoke and to their shock saw a slightly older Natsu dressed in different clothing and a scar on his face.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked with wide eyes at seeing him. He looked at them with his eye, his other one now a glowing white orb.

"Natsu? Yes. Your Natsu? No. I am here to help you find your Natsu and his sister. Oh and call me Traveler." He said while taking out a weird device from his backpack. Erza after recovering from her shock went right to him with a look of anger on her face.

"What do you mean they are in danger?! What has happened to them?! Where are they?!" She asked while pointing a sword at him. He gave her a deadpan look before he simply touched the tip of the sword with his gauntlet covered finger and the rest watched as the sword disintegrated into nothing along with Erza's own gauntlet. They all looked on in awe as he aimed the device and fired at the wall opening a blue portal. He then turned to look at the girls.

"Listen, I would love to stay and explain everything but we need to save your Natsu. We can't waste any more time now. So come with me if you want to save him." He said as he jumped into the portal. Erza hesitated before jumping after him as did Lucy and Juvia. The rest of the guild decided to stay and wait for them to return.

On the other side Erza looked around the place where they teleported. It looked like an old warehouse with nothing impressive in it, only dusty boxes of stuff that she was sure was rotting.

"Is this really the place where they are? Cause it doesn't look much." Lucy asked Traveler who didn't even turn around as he answered her question.

"It is. I can feel their presence around here, and also some sort of a demonic presence as well." He walked around searching for a hidden door before he heard it. Sounds of chains rattling and skin slapping against skin. He gestured them to follow him as he listened in. The walls hid the sound but not by much so he was able to hear it.

"They are behind that wall. Be careful who knows what's gonna-"

"I am coming to save you Natsu-sama!" Juvia shouted as she launched a Water Nebula at the wall bringing it down before going in. The others sweat dropped before they followed her. They eventually found a door and busted it open. Inside however they witnessed something that they never thought they would see. Natsu was chained to a chair with Natalie wearing only a thong sitting on his lap and kissing him feverishly while stroking his member. Natalie stopped kissing him and looked at the newcomers with rage in her eyes, especially at Erza. Finally, Lucy recovered from her shock and opened her mouth.

"N-N-Natalie! What the hell do you think you are doing with Natsu?! Why are you kissing him?! What the hell is going on Natsu?!" her final question was directed at her shared boyfriend as she looked at him with a glare. He was about to answer before Natalie brought his face to her breasts silencing him as she looked at them with a manic smile.

"Why wouldn't I kiss my brother Lucy? After all I love him more than anything in the world, and I will continue to love him more than anyone in the guild and certainly more than that red-haired cake addicted slut!" she said to Erza while giving her a dark glare that made her flinch before she walked over to them while gritting her teeth.

"Who are you calling a slut?! You are the one who is wearing nothing and trying to fuck your brother! You are in so much trouble when we get back to guild. Now let go of my boyfriend Natalie!" she punched Natalie in the face, throwing her off of Natsu and making her land in a pile of rubble. She immediately removed the chains and hugged her boyfriend who hugged her back before she slapped him.

"You have a lot to explain Natsu Dragneel. Do you know how worried we were when you didn't come to the guild in three days? I swear I will tie you up and-" she was interrupted when the rubble Natalie was in exploded.

"How DARE you throw me off my onii-chan?!" the group looked at where the voice came from and saw Natalie standing there completely fine and with dark magic swirling around her.

"How DARE you touch him with your filthy hands?! How DARE you slap him **you red-headed cunt**?!" she started to twitch like crazy while a pair of horns grew from her head, her eyes turned pink with a red slit in the middle, her pink hair darkened several shades and her skin tone became paler. Large bat-like wings emerged from her back with her naked body now covered by a revealing sleeveless, legless purple leotard. From her lower back a spiked tail appeared and her legs were now covered by thigh high boots. Finally, her breasts grew two cups in size while her ass became bigger and her hands covered in dark magic. Her expression became insane with her eyes twitching and her smile widened and she spoke with a mad distorted voice

"H**e** is **M**IN**E**! M**IN**E! **MI**NE! **MINE**! I l**o**ve h**im** m**or**e tha**n **y**o**u ev**er wi**ll! I **wi**ll n**o**t **let s**o**m**e _**whore**_ t**ak**e **MY** l**ove **aw**ay** fro**m** **me! E**sp**ec**ia**ll**y** an a**rm**or**ed** r**e**d**h**ea**d** sl**ut** l**i**k**e **YOU!" **she brought her hands together and unleashed a massive attack that sent all of them out of the warehouse and into the street. Natalie flew after them and landed right before a kneeling Erza and tried to punch her head off. Erza immediately rolled to the left and re-quipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Summoning her swords, she sent all of them at Natalie who either dodged them or blew them away with a flap of her wings. She then disappeared and appeared in front of Erza with her left hand covered in magic right in her face. Erza couldn't react fast enough as a large beam of magic pushed her back against a wall and destroyed her armor. Landing on her knees she changed into her Flame Empress Armor and charged at Natalie with two swords glowing with power. Natalie smirked and held out her hand to stop her attack-

**BAM**

-only for a wave of water to hit her in the back and making her stagger. She looked at the attacker and saw Juvia helping Lucy get out from under a pile of rubble while her hand was pointed at her. Her distraction allowed Erza to attack her relentlessly with furious sword strikes. Her attacks only succeeded in getting Natalie angrier as she grabbed both swords effortlessly and head-butted Erza twice before grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up. Erza tried to make her let go but only managed to get her to tighten her hold making it hard to breathe.

"T**hi**s **i**s **w**h**er**e y**o**u **d**i**e**_**Er**__za_!" Natalie said as she tightened her hold on her neck even more, strangling Erza as she tried desperately to get out. Natalie grinned maniacally-

"Let her go!"

Until she was punched in the face by Natsu making her stagger and let go of Erza who took a deep breath of air and looked at her boyfriend with a grateful look.

"Thanks Natsu."

"I can't leave my mate to die now can I?" Said Natsu and helped her up. Lucy and Juvia joined the two of them and all of them turned their attention to Natalie when she started giggling like a psycho.

"What's so funny?" Natsu snarled at the demon that possessed his sister and she looked at him with a look of longing.

"You think she really loves you? Please, you are just a means to an end for her. Nothing more than that." She said while giving Erza an accusing glare, her voice no longer sounded like Natalie's. Natsu only glared at the demon with hatred. First it possessed his sister and now she was spouting lies about his mate. He was going to make her pay.

"I know that she loves me. She wouldn't be my mate if she didn't. So quit trying to turn me against her and get out of my sister!" his words only earned him a laugh from Natalie before she looked back at him with a mocking glare.

"Oh, I am not going to leave such a powerful vessel! In fact, I think I will take it for a ride! See how much cocks she can take before her mind breaks." she said with her pink eyes glowing and her hair started floating and her entire body started glowing with power. Natsu grew angrier at that

"Like hell I will let you do that!" his body was now blazing like sun with his onyx eyes turning green and his flames intensified. He charged at her and she did the same stopping both of his fists with her hands. The skin of her hands started burning lightly and she stared in shock as the burns traveled from her palms to her elbows. Natsu gathered magic in his mouth…

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" and fired a large torrent of intense yellow flames at her causing her to yelp in pain as she was burned by his flames. Natsu didn't let up as he attacked her once more with a Fire Dragon's Talon making her double over. He then grabbed her by her neck and brought back his right arm.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" with that Natsu delivered a barrage of rapid fire coated punches all over her body, each of them exploding with a tremendous force. Natsu finished his attack with an uppercut that sent Natalie flying back, now covered in bruises and burn marks. Natsu gathered his flames on his left hand creating a giant fireball in the process.

"Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!" he ran at her, arm cocked back fully intent on knocking her out. He brought his arm to finish her off…

Only for her to effortlessly stop his attack with her right hand. Natsu stared in shock as Natalie's bruises and burns healed up as if nothing happened to her. She grinned and squeezed her hand around his, causing him to scream in pain as he felt his bones break pierce his skin, he fell to his knees clutching his mangled left hand. Natalie didn't let up as she stomped on his right leg breaking it as well.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia immediately launched a wave of water at Natalie who only waved her arm causing the wave to disperse. She let go of Natsu and before anyone knew it she appeared in front of Juvia and delivered a brutal punch to her gut, rupturing her intestines and causing Juvia to vomit blood as she fell to the ground clutching her abdomen.

"Leave them alone!" Lucy used her Star Dress: Taurus to get a drop on her. That failed as Natalie caught her by her ankle before proceeding to break her bones with a squeeze of her hand. Lucy screamed in pain before Natalie slammed her to the ground multiple times breaking more bones in result. Lucy was barely conscious as she felt great pain all over her body. Natalie was about to finish her off when she sensed a presence behind her and turned around to see Erza in Clear Heart Clothing attempting to stab her. She grinned and at the last second put Lucy's body in front of her as a meat shield. Erza's eyes widened in horror when she saw her sword go through Lucy's stomach, fatally wounding her. Natalie threw away her body and grabbed Erza by her neck before bringing her over to Natsu who was crawling on the ground trying to get to Lucy. She held up her right hand now covered in dark magic, suddenly chains erupted from the ground around Natsu and proceeded to tie him up, the chain's spikes digging into his skin. Natsu could do nothing but lie on the ground as Natalie crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her.

"You know your sister was so easy to manipulate." She said getting a wide eyed look from Natsu "She loved you for so long and so much that when I offered her a chance to make you love her she took it with the catch that I would not force her to have sex with anybody but you." She giggled when she saw a look of shock on his face. She then commanded the chains to lift him up putting them at eye level.

"I will admit I did not think that she had incestuous feelings for her own brother. Do you know how badly she wanted you to kiss her? To make love to her? To marry her? She was desperate after the Dragon invasion in Crocus, so when this redhead took you away" she held Erza by her throat and brought her face closer "I enjoyed feeding off of her negative emotions. The moment she came back to your home I amplified her negative emotions, including hatred, lust and insanity." She then turned back to him.

"But now that I have you in my grasp, I think I will do something better than just kill all these girls. I will force them to watch as I make you love me and give me a child." She threw Erza away before another set of chains wrapped around the Re-quip mage, one of the chains riding up her cunt, she grunted as she tried to free herself only for the chains to tighten around her. The other girls were chained up as well as Lucy's wounds stopped bleeding. Natsu watched in horror as the demon in his sister's body reverted back to Natalie and stripped him off of his clothing, leaving him naked. The demon smirked and was getting out of her own leotard. He struggled to free himself only to be slapped in the face by her. His broken leg now healed by her as she gave a lustful smile at him.

"Don't bother. You can't run from me. I am Morgana, the strongest succubus on Earthland and you will submit to me." She brought his face closer fully intent on kissing him…

Only to freeze when a metallic fist went through her chest. She looked down with wide eyes before looking back and saw Traveler standing behind her with his gauntlet going through her body. He glared at her before he pulled his arm back, ripping her out of Natalie's body in the process. Once she was out of her body the chains disappeared and Natalie fell to the ground, naked and unconscious but otherwise fine. Morgana screamed in rage as her corporeal body was held by Traveler.

"Let me go! Do you know who I am?! I am the strongest succubus in this world. I will not be held captive by a low life mage." Traveler only smirked at her and ripped a portal to the void causing Morgana to widen her eyes in awe and fear. Traveler brought her corporeal body to the void and heard her scream as she was being slowly torn apart.

"You may be the strongest demon but I am a being who can travel between worlds. To me you are nothing but an ant." He let go of her body and smiled in satisfaction as he saw her get erased from existence and closed the portal. He looked over to the rest and saw Erza aiding Juvia and Natsu holding Natalie's unconscious body while trying to help Lucy stem the bleeding. Traveler took the injured Lucy into his arms and opened the portal back to the guild. Natsu looked at him with wide eyes and he only sighed.

"Come on, I will explain everything later. Right now they are in dire need of help." With that they went through the portal back to the guild leaving the destroyed street behind them.

**Two days later…**

Lucy woke up feeling sore all over her body. She brought her hand to her head trying to remember what happened, she tried to sit up and felt a weight on her left arm. Turning to the source she smiled as she saw Natsu sleeping on a chair while holding her hand. Looking around she noticed that she was at the guild's infirmary and had bandages on her body, particularly in her right ankle and her abdomen. She also noticed Natalie sleeping in another bed, a blanket covering her naked body. Her stirring caused Natsu to wake up from his slumber and he set his eyes upon her, immediately bringing her in for a hug.

"Lucy! You are awake! I thought you wouldn't wake up!" he said, relief in his voice as Lucy hugged him back before kissing him on the lips which he returned. She broke the kiss and sat up.

"Natsu, what happened? Last I remember we were fighting Natalie and then I passed out when I was stabbed." Natsu smiled sadly at her.

"Well, after that Traveler guy got rid of the succubus that possessed Natalie he brought us to the guild and helped us heal most of our injuries. He told us that he was also me from another world and he came here after witnessing events that happened in a parallel world and wanted to prevent them from happening here. He used some sort of advanced technology to get here and already Levy is reading the blueprints he gave her to make one for us right now." Lucy immediately noticed the conflicted look on his face as he stared at the ground and was confused.

"Was there something else that happened?" Natsu sighed figuring that she would ask that question.

"Turns out that Natalie and I are Zeref's Etherious as well as his siblings" his words shocked Lucy to the core "Traveler told us that Zeref was our older brother and that we actually died during a dragon attack 400 years ago and he wanted to find a way to bring us back to life. He created the R-System and the Eclipse Gate for that reason alone and when that didn't work he brought us back as his strongest Etherious." Lucy stayed silent through the entire explanation before she brought him in for a hug which surprised him.

"I don't care if you are demon or dragon Natsu. I will always love you no matter what." Lucy told him with genuine love before she kissed him passionately, Natsu kissed her back and brought her into his lap.

"I see you two are already awake." The two startled, looked towards the doorway to see Traveler with Mira, Erza and Juvia standing behind him with amused expressions on their faces. Lucy flushed and hid her face in her boyfriend's chest with Natsu chuckling as he held her close before gesturing the rest of his mates to join him. They all sat around him and Traveler cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Now that you are all here let's talk about another important matter." He said while looking at a bed that had Natalie's sleeping form. The rest did as well and frowned. He saw their frowns and sighed.

"Look as much as I know you resent Natalie for what she did, think about it first." His words were directed more at Natsu than the others. "She loves you Natsu, more than a sibling should but she still loves you. Chances are she has been loving you since the day you two became demons and the time you spent with Igneel as well as your time in the guild possibly made her love for you grow even more. The question is: What will you do now? Will you accept them and give your sister happiness or will you reject her and deny her a chance at love resulting in another incident like two days ago? And trust that kind of thing can happen again. Also your demon physiology as well as your Dragon Slayer magic makes it nigh impossible for any children you might have with her have any genetic mutations, but that's your choice." With those words he left them alone just as Natalie woke up. Looking around she was confused until she found her brother taking a seat next to her bed.

"Aniki?" she asked when she saw him give her a serious look.

"We need to talk imouto."

**The next day…**

Traveler finished his plate of food and put his back pack on before ripping open a portal. Before he stepped through though he looked back at the guild and smiled when he saw Natalie sitting on Natsu's lap along with Erza engaging in a three-way kiss. Juvia, Mira and Lucy were all hugging his arms or his head to their breasts making for quite a strange sight. They all stopped when they heard him rip the space and time and saw him give them a thumbs up.

"Take care all of you. Especially you Natsu, treasure them and protect the guild." With that he jumped through leaving the world, and stepping into another one, this time he was in an asylum part of Magnolia's prison. Walking forward he stopped in front of a specific door and heard the familiar twisted voice.

"Take my hand."

"Take my whole life too."

The song would have been flattering had it not been for the prisoner's uneasy and deranged voice that was heard through the good portion of the asylum.

"For I can't help."

"Falling in love with you."

Looking through the gap in the door Traveler saw Natalie in a bloody room with pictures of her and her brother, her hair disheveled and her eyes filled with madness. The golden necklace was still around her neck and her lips were painted red with blood. The most interesting thing about her was her swollen belly and slightly larger breasts.

"For I can't help."

Traveler gave a sad sigh as he went back to the portal and went through it but not before hearing the last verse.

"Falling in love."

"With."

"You."

The song ended and the maniacal giggle of a mother to be was heard throughout the entire prison.

**Unknown Earthland, Crocus X791**

The entire city was destroyed, the bodies of the mages from all the guilds littered the city. From Sabertooth to Fairy Tail, even the King and his daughter were not spared as the corpses of seven dragons were seen near the activated Eclipse Gate.

CRASH

Acnologia in his dragon form grunted as he was launched towards the ground in a broken heap as his opponent landed on him on a high speed, destroying his chest cavity and killing him instantly. Devastator crawled out of the dragon's corpse and consumed his magic. Looking at the blood red moon he roared in rage and released all of the absorbed magic. The view from space revealed a giant flash of magic on the planet and then-

BOOOOM

The entire planet was blown up leaving only debris on its wake. Devastator himself was on a chunk of earth having survived the explosion like he did so many times before. The vacuum of space not harming him in the slightest as he lengthened his spikes before letting out another roar. Sensing a portal appearing behind him he turned around and saw a pure black tube like portal and grinned before jumping into it, eager to tear apart another world.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Finally done! I will be honest with you all I had this chapter rewritten so many times that I nearly gave up, but finally settled on one idea that no one would ever write, but I did anyway. The premise for this chapter is that Natsu has a twin sister named Natalie (because Natsumi as a name is overused) and she is also a bro-con who turns yandere. I wrote this after reading all the Natsumi chapters from both thehappy and UnknownLegion's works as well as Grims Vengeance's own fanfic "Continued Life of a Dragon Slayer" or at least the chapters where his Natsu finds another Natsumi. There are already fanfics out there about Female Zeref being a bro-con towards her younger brother. This chapter as a whole is a shout out to two anime tropes. The bro-con little sister and the yandere. Also Laxus is weaker, because why not it's the multiverse. And before you say anything about incest being wrong in the reviews, remember: multiverse, anything can happen. As for Traveler being so accepting of it, he has seen things that were weirder, crazier and darker in the multiverse, so he isn't surprised about seeing such a thing.**

**Also, I forgot to mention it in the second chapter. Devastator is based off Doomsday and Destroyer from DC. If you don't know who they are, Doomsday is basically a creature that can't be killed the same way twice, and he is also known for having killed Superman and defeated Darkseid who are both world breakers and Darkseid is a multiversal threat. Destroyer however is Batman who injected himself with the Doomsday virus in order to stop Evil Superman and lost his humanity.**

**I'll be honest, the ending was kinda rushed because I have a lot on my plate right now. With my granddad getting ill, the problems in the house's structure as well as other things, I may not write for another month or so. Though getting this chapter out means I can focus on other ideas like possibly writing a prequel chapter to thehappy's "Traveling the Multiverse's" chapter 9 that explains why 877-X is a stand-alone universe (if he gives me permission that is). The asylum part of this chapter is the one of the string worlds of this universe called 346-D, one where Natalie lost her sanity, killed Natsu and his mates but not before getting herself pregnant with his child, and ended up in an asylum, it's the universe that Traveler was in before he came to 346-N. The part about Devastator is to show just what he can do as he was basically toying with that other Natsu in the previous chapter.**

**Anyway, Thanlks for reading and until next time. Peace.**


	4. In the World of Women

**Welcome back to chapter 4! This August was one tiring month for me. Between the things to do at home, my driving school, the frequent blackouts as well as other things made me busy. What's worse was that I couldn't come up with a solid idea and kept jumping between numerous ones that I knew wouldn't make them interesting without being repetitive. Then I read a Naruto fanfic and I suddenly had an idea on what to write for this chapter. And yes, I used to love Naruto before I watched other anime and moved on from it, mostly because the plot went crazy around the time of the finale. Also, 1015 views! I didn't think that many people would read it. And 12 follows and favorites. Awesome! All the reviews I got were generally positive so it makes me feel good knowing that people like my fanfic. Also, I decided to abandon the prequel idea. Anyway, enough about that, time for the chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 4: In The World of Women.**

* * *

**Earthland: 890-F**

_Earthland was a world that was by no means peaceful. Between its history, the creatures that roam the planet and the constant threat of either bandits, thieves and other such threats, the human race needed some sort of universal defense. That's where Eternano came along, and suddenly people learned to use and create different types of magic. After 400 years of magic and slowly but surely advancing technology, humanity has earned its rightful place on Earthland. Magic allowed mages to help and defend, to fight and survive, eventually guilds formed and mages had their own jobs. There was just ONE problem with the mages. One that remained even after four centuries of research on magic and many attempts to solve it, one that to the present day could not be altered, that is until one day, everything changed…_

* * *

**Hargeon. X784**

Natsu Dragneel grumbled as he neared the town of Hargeon. His body hidden by a brown cloak with the hood lowered letting his spiky pink hair and his green and golden slit eyes be seen by everyone. The lower half of his face was hidden by his scaled scarf which had bits of blood in it. There was a brown sack filled with their necessities along with a sleeping, bandaged blue cat that had a large scar on its face. For the last month he and his cat Flame had been traveling from town to town with little to no breaks. What food they had would be quickly depleted due to their appetites. The various hostile creatures they encountered didn't help matters, especially when they would scare off any prey for them. The only comfort was that the towns they helped provided them with food and blankets for helping them against bandits and other creatures, though they would be shocked at him wielding magic for some reason. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw the first signs of the town and quickened his pace a little hoping to find some food for him and his cat. He turned his head over his shoulder and shook the sack waking his cat.

"Wake up Flame. We are almost there. We just need to find anyone who is willing to help us." He said as he entered the town hoping to find anyone who can help him heal his friend and give them supplies they need. He didn't know that he would find much more than just help by the end of the day.

* * *

Erza Scarlet sighed for an umpteenth time as she once again saw her friend subconsciously strip herself leaving her in only her blue bra and panties in a crowded area, drawing the attention of drooling males and jealous females. Said friend was a pretty girl with long spiky black hair and dark blue eyes, her figure accentuated by her D-cup chest and ample hips along with her big posterior and well-toned legs. Her signature necklace is always around her neck even after stripping off her shirt.

"Grayfia," she called out, getting her friend's attention as she was about to take off her bra "put some clothes on before everyone here gets the wrong idea. Also what have I told you about stripping in public?" She asked while putting her famous glare while her hair flared behind her with her pupils turning into slits. Her friend looked frightened before she looked down and sheepishly scratched her head before she went to put her clothes back on. Erza looked at everyone else with the same glare which made them back off. Once Grayfia put back her clothes consisting of a pair of dark blue pants, a blue shirt and a purple jacket she looked at Erza.

"So who or what exactly are we looking for here Erza? You didn't tell me anything about the mission that we are going to before we boarded the train. Also why did you need my help anyway?" She asked with her hands folded across her chest. Erza re-quipped a job request and motioned her friend to come closer. Grayfia did and looked at the request and had a look of disgust on her face before she looked at her friend.

"Alright I will help you out. No way am I allowing those bastards to sell anyone to slavery." She said getting Erza to smile before it was replaced by a frown.

"The problem is we don't know where they might be, chances are they already left or are hiding in one of the restaurants or shops so we need to be careful, otherwise we might scare them off, so be on guard Grayia." Erza said as she re-quipped her armor in favor of a light blue shirt and brown pants. She re-quipped her gauntlets in favor of fingerless gloves and as a finishing touch put a blue beret on top of her head. Since she was pretty well-known with her armor and her red hair, why not look different to not only ensure nobody recognized her but also to have a bit of diversity in her style, plus nobody had actually seen her facial features aside from her hair. Grayfia whistled, not expecting for a single change in clothing to look so good on Erza.

"Damn Erza. You can make any attire look good on you. You mind going on a shopping trip after this mission?" she asked while looking over Erza from every angle causing her to smile as she chuckled.

"Maybe we can go if I am not too busy with other things, Grayfia. Now come on, we can't waste any time." With that she and her friend went into the town center, determined to find their targets.

* * *

Lucy yelped as she was thrown into an isolated alley, around her were ten musclebound thugs who were leering at her figure. The leader who was the biggest of them was covered in tattoos and had piercings on his face as well as a wicked grin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got an easy prey this time boys. Another slut for us to break and enjoy." He said as he motioned his gang to come closer. Lucy immediately took a defensive stance and glared at them.

"You all chose the wrong person to corner. I suggest you all run before you do anything you will regret." She said as she discreetly patted her key pouch. The thug leader only smiled and licked his lips while pulling out a switchblade.

"Oh, a feisty one. Good, I like my prey to fight back while I fuck them. So why don't you strip for us ya fucking whore and show us the goods. We have a lot of things we want to do with those tits and that ass of yours, right boys?" he asked as they all laughed and brought out their bats and knives while getting closer to her. Lucy took a few steps back before she started taking out one of her keys.

"I warned you." Just as she was about to summon Taurus-

"HEY!" a new voice got their attention and they turned towards the noise. The thugs in particular looked irritated at the fact that they were stopped before they could have any fun with the big titted blonde.

"Why don't you leave her alone ya bunch of meatheads!" when the figure got closer the thugs looked surprised before they started laughing when they saw his face. Lucy looked at the man and wondered if he was suicidal to insult a gang of people who were taller than him. The leader got away from Lucy and went over to him while staring at him in the eyes.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't, little guy? Spray us with pepper spray, use a purse to fight us? How about you go on your merry way while we are in a good mood ya pinky little bitch?" the leader said laughing as he put his hand on Natsu's shoulder who only frowned before he grabbed his hand-

**CRACK!**

-and broke it with seemingly no effort causing the leader to scream in pain as he held his broken hand and backed away from Natsu. The other gangsters stopped laughing when they saw what happened.

"I am warning you, you either, leave her alone and run while you still can, or you will leave this place with nothing but broken bones." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and put his sack leaning on a wall with Flame still sleeping in the sack. The gang leader snarled at him and turned to look at his men.

"What are you waiting for, idiots?! Get Him!" with that the rest of the thugs charged at Natsu who only grinned at them. One of the thugs brought his bat for an overhead swing but Natsu dodged him and swept his legs sending him to the ground before performing an axe kick on his ribs breaking a few of them in the process. Another thug tried to punch him only for Natsu to catch his fist and was head-butted before Natsu grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. A third one went to stab him with a machete and was dodged before he doubled over in pain when Natsu delivered a surprisingly strong punch to his guts causing him to cough up blood before he was promptly sent flying back with a Spartan kick. Three of the thugs tried to overpower him with a number advantage but Natsu evaded all of their attacks before he punched one in the face breaking his nose and making him stagger. The other two brought their knives to stab him but Natsu grabbed one by his arm and broke it before he kneed him in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. The third tried to backstab him only to end up being roundhouse kicked into a wall. The last thug lunged at him and ended having his head grabbed before a sickening 'Crack' was heard as Natsu snapped his neck with one swift movement. The leader along with the rest of his men and Lucy looked shocked and horrified at what happened as Natsu just dropped the body and looked at the rest of the thugs.

"Who's next?" he asked as the thugs looked at their deceased member whose neck was turned to the point his head was nearly ripped off as blood pooled around his head. They looked at one another before they quickly helped each other up and left but not before the leader glared at him.

"This ain't over you hear me? I will find you and I will destroy you and get that bitch!" with that he left cradling his broken hand leaving only Natsu and Lucy in the alley. Natsu only sneered at their direction before focusing his attention on Lucy.

"You alright there miss? They didn't do anything bad to you right?" he asked, getting to look at him with a look of worry and gratefulness. She looked at his mismatched eyes and gulped before she finally responded.

"Umm, I-I a-am okay, you stopped them before they could do anything so thank you for your help umm…" Natsu looked confused at her pause before he realized what was wrong.

"Natsu. My name is Natsu." He said with a smile as he offered his hand which Lucy took hesitantly.

"Well, if that's all I gotta go. I need to find a medic for my friend as well as a restaurant so see you later." He said as he took his sack and took Flame out before putting the sack over his shoulder.

"Wait!" he stopped at a sudden outburst and looked behind him to see the girl had a slightly nervous look before she cleared her throat.

"Would you like to come with me?" he raised his eyebrow at her "Maybe I could help you with your cat? I know quite a bit about animals so I can help, plus I want to repay you for saving me from those scumbags. So what do you say?" Natsu looked surprised before he smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go. Say, what's your name?"

"I am Lucy. Come on I saw a restaurant not far from here. We can eat and talk there, my treat."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Lucy sweat dropped at the sheer amount of food her new companions were eating, they still ate with manners but with such a speed, it was a surprise they hadn't spilled food everywhere. It wasn't too much, but the amount was enough to feed a family of six and still leave leftovers. She shook her head and decided to start to start up a conservation to get to know this mysterious stranger more.

"So," she began getting their attention "what is your cat's name by the way?" she asked and much to her shock the cat talked.

"I am Flame! Thanks for the fish." Happy said as he ate up his plate of fish and patted his belly once he was full. Lucy looked dumbfounded before she freaked out.

"You can talk?!" she shouted while pointing a finger at him causing the other people to look in their direction before they ignored them.

"Yep and he is blue." Natsu said nonchalantly as he ate a bowl of noodles. Lucy looked stupefied at this before she calmed down and sipped her cold drink

"So what are you doing here in Hargeon?" Natsu asked while eating a plate of sushi.

"Oh, I was looking for a break here as well as a Celestial Key before I was confronted by those thugs. Speaking of which, how did you beat them? They had really big muscles and you don't really seem strong, no offence." She asked both curious and amazed at how easily and brutally he did it. Natsu finished his plate and smiled at her before he shifted the cloak showing his muscular, toned and scarred pecs and abs which Lucy stared at while licking her lips.

"I may not look like it but I am really strong. My father was adamant in training me so that I could protect myself and I wanted to be strong myself so he trained me in hand-to-hand combat and put my body through training that pushed me to my absolute limits. Besides, those thugs were nothing compared to all the stuff that we faced and they were about to violate you and I will not let any woman be raped or violated." He said as he drank up a cup of tea while petting Flame who was now sitting on his lap. Lucy looked at him in astonishment and admiration. She didn't think she would ever be able to survive without her spirits yet here was a male who was stronger than he looked and was trained to his limit to protect himself.

"By the way," he said, getting her attention, "You said that you were looking for a Celestial Key." She nodded at him "That means you are a mage right? Does that mean you are a part of those so called guilds?" he asked while eyeing her up and down and noticed a pouch at her hip while getting a read on her magic and was impressed at how much magic she had. It was nowhere near his but it was still impressive. Lucy smiled at him and brought out one of her keys which had a symbol of a water-bearer.

"You are half-right. I am a Celestial Mage, I can summon spirits to both fight with me and support me in battle. I can only do so when I made a contract with them and not all of them are great in combat, plus some are really cranky. As for the guild part, I haven't joined any right now but I do want to join one called Fairy Tail." She told him as he looked at her, now more impressed by her reserves considering the fact that Celestial Mages don't really have much with the exception of a few individuals that he knew of. He liked her already. Putting his cup near the rest of the dishes, he took the half asleep Flame and his sack and stood up and gave Lucy a grin.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lucy, thanks for the food by the way and for treating Flame as well. I would love to chat longer but me and Flame are really tired right now and are going to look for a hotel. If you want you could come with us." He offered her while putting a handful of Jewels on the table to pay his half. Lucy looked at him surprised and put a hand on her chin before she gave a sad smile.

"Sorry Natsu, I need to find Fairy Tail and I can't really rest right now." He nodded and shifted his cloak again to cover himself much to Lucy's disappointment.

"Well, that's understandable. Good luck in finding the guild Lucy. Oh and try to be more careful, you don't know who you might encounter next time." He said to her as he exited the restaurant and headed off to find the nearest hotel. Meanwhile, Lucy sat in her seat wondering what he meant before she shook her head and paid for the rest of the food and left the restaurant. As she sat on a bench and opened a magazine her mind went back to Natsu.

'Never thought that I would be saved by a male, a pink haired one to boot. Shame that I didn't get to know him better, he was really handsome.' She thought while reading the magazine and looked at the picture of Mirajane Strauss wearing a skimpy version of her gothic attire, she was on her knees with her right hand pushing her breasts up while giving a seductive smile towards the camera. Lucy gazed at her picture in admiration, wondering how she manages to be so beautiful all the while blushing as she looked at her figure, her bisexual nature rearing its head. Shaking her head, she turned to a different page where there was another article about Fairy Tail destroying stuff and giggled at what was written.

"Man, I wish I could finally find and join Fairy Tail. Maybe if I could find any member of the guild I might be able to impress them enough where I could join." She said as she continued reading the magazine.

"Excuse me," a male voice said as she looked up and saw a purple haired man with a cape smiling at her "I couldn't help but hear that you wanted to join Fairy Tail guild. I can help you find the guild if you come with me." He said while offering her a hand, Lucy sat on the bench surprised about the whole thing before she took his hand and smiled.

"Alright, Fairy Tail here I come!"

* * *

Later that evening, the two Fairy Tail mages had no luck finding any leads.

"This is ridiculous!" Grayfia exclaimed while pulling at her hair as Erza stood behind her drinking a can of soda still in her new attire as she watched her friend rant while subconsciously stripping herself much to her annoyance.

"We searched the entire town, asked every person and interrogated every gang! How the hell did we not find them?! Did they somehow find out that we were searching for them?!" she turned back to Erza by the time she was done ranting. Now she stood in a street clad in only her panties as her breasts jiggled with every heave and the rest of her clothes scattered around her. Erza pinched the space between her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"It's possible that they eavesdropped on our conversation or seen us use magic and warned the rest. If so that means that we will have to search the town again, but this time we catch anyone suspicious looking or who looks at us funny. We will have to be careful though, according to the job request they have magic suppressing cuffs so if we get caught the chances of escape are pretty slim." She told her friend as she finished her can and threw it at the nearest trash bin.

"So that's why you needed my help. You need reinforcements in case you get caught." Grayfia realized while crossing her arms across her chest. Erza nodded at her and pointed at the clothes lying around her.

"Yes, so get dressed right now because we are not wasting anymore-"

**BOOOM**

-an explosion got their attention. They turned to the source and saw flames starting in the docks. Erza immediately re-quipped into her normal armor and immediately started running towards the docks.

"Let's go Grayfia, looks like someone has already found them." Grayfia put her bra and pants on before hastily putting on her shirt and wrapped her jacket around her waist before she followed her friend.

**Ten minutes earlier.**

Natsu stood at the roof of a building staring at the cruise ship and the many workers on it. Flame was sitting next to him while holding the sack. To the outsider it might look normal but Natsu has learned enough in his travels that things aren't always what they seem. Add to that the heavy smell of sex that was coming from the ship only reinforced that idea. Looking over at the workers he saw a member of the same gang that he beat up earlier having a cast on his hand while talking to a purple haired man wearing a cape. Jumping to a roof closer to the ship he crouched lower so as to not get caught and focused his senses and heard the conversation going between the men on the ship and what he heard angered him.

"So, how many women did we manage to capture?"

"Around thirty-six, forty-seven if you count the ones that were captured by the town's gang, most are teens while the others are in their early to late twenties. Many are already in the cages while some are being used right now as we speak."

"Any trouble getting them?"

"There was this pink haired punk that prevented us from getting a blonde with big tits from us. That and we saw a pair of mages looking for you around the town." Natsu heard the leader practically growl at his description.

"Do they know about us?" the purple haired bastard asked while subtly eyeing his men.

"No. We managed to cover our tracks and give them wrong leads. Shame we couldn't get them though. I would love to have my way with the redhead along with that busty blonde. Make them scream my name like real whores and beg for more like braindead cum dumpsters."

"Well, I thank you for your help gentlemen. You may leave now." The caped slaver said as he turned around and went for the headquarters.

"Hey Bora!" the gang leader called out getting his and Natsu's attention "Where's our pay you little bastard?" Natsu saw the crew pull out flintlock pistols and muskets and point them at the gang.

"You can have some with the females down in the cages for payment, nothing more than that, got it?" the leader nodded slowly while trembling as the crew put down their guns.

"Show them the cages where we hold them." The bastard told three of his men as they nodded and led the gangsters to the lower deck. As the gang was led away the bastard ordered his men to start the ship. Natsu, having heard enough, told Flame to stay on the roof before he ignited his feet and jumped up high into the air before landing on the deck of the ship with a loud 'BOOM' causing the ship to shake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Natsu as he stared at them with a look of utter hatred, his mismatched slit eyes glaring at them with intense rage.

"Who the hell are you?! What gives you the right to assault our cruise ship you pink haired fucker?!" the bastard asked while the crew pulled out their weapons both melee and ranged as they glared at him. Natsu only stared at him before opening his mouth.

"You all have ten seconds to surrender before I kill all of you for kidnapping and raping all of the females on the ship." Everyone stared at him, before they started laughing uncontrollably and pointing at him mockingly.

"Is he serious?! Does he think he can take on all of us?!"

"He must be an idiot if he thinks we will give up those ladies!"

"Why don't you run back to a brothel that you came from, ya pinky fuckboy!"

"What are you gonna do?! Threaten us with a wooden sword and whip?!"

"Maybe he will try to-"

**WHOOSH!**

The man stared in shock as whatever he was about to say was silenced by Natsu suddenly appearing before him with his fist pulled back-

-before he shattered the man's skull to pieces, parts of his brain and blood fell to the ground as his body stumbled backwards before falling to the deck. Natsu pulled his hand back and roundhouse kicked another man in the chest, his foot going through the bones, skin and flesh and out on the other side before Natsu pulled his leg back and took the man's sword and launched it at another man's face. The sword ripped his head off as the man fell on his knees before he fell on his stomach. All of this was done in a matter of seconds as everyone stared at Natsu in fear.

"I warned you." With that the blood bath began as the men fired their pistols, missing Natsu completely as he dodged the bullets and instead hitting some of their own as they were standing behind Natsu. Natsu then went to the nearest slaver and punched his lower jaw out and grabbed his sword before he turned and cut the heads and torsos of the ones standing near him and threw the sword at the another gunner's musket's barrel just as he fired it causing it to explode and simultaneously kill man with a piece of shrapnel in the head. One tried to impale him with a spear only to get his spear stopped and head-butted before Natsu took the spear from him and stabbed him in the gut. He didn't stop there as he pushed the spear through the man and into two more slavers turning them into a shish kebab and throwing them off the ship. Not wasting any time, Natsu charged at the group of seven and killed one with a skull shattering punch and punched the heart out of another one. He then killed the third one by crushing his larynx with a lariat before he ripped out two of his ribs and stabbed them into the eyes of another slaver. The other three tried to pile on him but Natsu dodged them and impaled one with a piece of a broken deck before killing the other two via a neck snapping high roundhouse kick. Another slaver tried charging at him with a dagger only for his arm to be stopped and a piece of wood thrusted into his mouth killing him instantly. Looking over the corpse Natsu saw the survivors reload their guns and point them at him. He used the man's body as a meat shield before he threw a dagger at one of the slaver's neck killing him before throwing the dead corpse at the others. Sensing someone behind him he saw the purple haired attempt to stab him in the back before Natsu dodged it and Spartan kicked him with enough force to break some of his ribs and throw him backwards towards the gang leader who by now climbed back into the deck to see what was going on. Looking up from the lying form of Bora he saw the pinky bastard who cock blocked him earlier and was enraged.

"You!" he shouted, getting Natsu's attention who stomped on a slaver's head crushing it while holding another one by his neck before he snapped it via squeezing it hard. "I told you I will destroy you! I am gonna rip your head off and force feed you your own cock for what you did to me and my gang and for cock blocking me a second time you pinky motherfucker!" he screamed at him ignorant of the dead bodies around him as he charged at him with a pipe. Natsu only raised his eyebrow before he caught the pipe and kneed him in the chest causing the leader to cough up blood before he was grabbed by his neck and slammed into the wooden floor. Natsu didn't stop as he raised his foot and stomped the man on his chest, the bone and flesh caving in as the man died instantly with his body imprinted deep into the floor. Natsu then sniffed the air and felt a familiar scent in the ship's lower deck. Growling he pulled his fist back and punched the floor, the wood and metal gave out under the pressure and Natsu fell down. As the dust settled he looked around and saw cages with women trapped in them, they all looked at him with hopeful and begging eyes. Natsu went to each cage and broke the locks, freeing the females most of which immediately went running up to the upper decks to escape, Natsu however only searched more until he finally found the cage that held Lucy. Grabbing the cage door Natsu ripped it off and looked inside. He saw Lucy naked, chained with a blindfold on her face and a gag on her mouth while a tight rope was wrapped around her body, tightening around her breasts and riding up her cunt with her arms and legs cuffed. There were bruises on her body with what looked like whip marks on her stomach, legs and groin. She turned her head in his direction and mumbled something that sounded a lot like cries for help. Natsu immediately broke the chains and removed her gag and the blindfold while breaking the cuffs on her arms and ankles. Lucy looked at her savior and immediately hugged him while crying, her legs weak from the beatings that she received. Natsu lifted her up in bridal style and told her to hold on. Crouching he jumped high and landed on the upper deck. He looked around and saw the remaining crew and gang members trying to kill each other. Feeling Lucy's body shiver Natsu crouched again and jumped towards the docks with a loud 'Boom'. Taking off his cloak he put it around Lucy's body and whistled loudly. Soon Flame appeared holding their sack, his scaled blue dragon wings on full display.

"Stay here with Lucy and keep her safe, Flame. I got an unfinished business to take care of."

"Aye sir!" Flame said as he stood near Lucy in a fighting stance. Natsu ignited his feet and flew around the ship and on its other side. Everyone on the ship stopped what they were as they saw Natsu flying in the air with his feet ablaze and were shocked to no end, even more so with what happened next. Natsu lit his hand on fire and pulled it back.

**"FIRE FIST!"** Natsu threw his fist forward causing a giant wave of fire to appear as it pushed the ship towards the docks, thankfully away from Lucy and Flame.

With a loud explosion, the ship fell on the docks covered in flames causing a loud explosion that had the entire town looking at its direction. Those that were near the docks were shocked at what was happening. Erza and Grayfia finally arrived shocked at what was happening. Those on the ship who survived the explosion immediately tried to run only to stop when they saw Natsu emerge from the flames unscathed and unaffected by the fire. With his cloak off they could see his white pants and his one sleeved coat which was open allowing his scarred, muscular torso to be seen. His mismatched slit eyes boring into their souls with his intense hate filled gaze.

"Trying to run away?" he asked them as he lit his hand on fire much to the immense shock of Erza, Grayfia and Lucy who was observing everything from the sidelines. The survivors were now even more scared for their lives seeing the pink haired male wield magic.

"None of you are coming out alive. For your actions you all deserve to burn." The scumbags turned around to run away only to scream in pain as some were speared by fire lances while some were burned via fireballs launched at them. Natsu looked at the survivors and saw the gang leader trying to crawl away from the shipwreck with his remaining limb. He didn't make it as Natsu appeared before him before burning him with a stream of flames from his hand. Within minutes the only ones that remained were Natsu, Erza, Grayfia and Lucy along with Flame. His mission done, Natsu walked towards the still shocked before he picked her up in bridal style.

"Are you ok? You weren't hurt right?" he asked her and she only nodded before the whole situation as well as exhaustion caught up to her and she passed out in his arms. Natsu only raised his eyebrows at that before he shook his head and started heading towards their hotel and heard a sound of cluttering keys. Looking down he saw Lucy's key pouch and picked it up.

"Come on Flame. Let's go back to the hotel and find a doctor to help Lucy." He said, `Aye sir!' as a response before they started heading back.

"Wait!" Natsu stopped and looked back to see a redhead and a blue haired girl staring at him like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" she asked him which confused him before he told her the obvious.

"Yeah, I killed a bunch of slavers and rapists so-"

"NO! I don't care about the fact that you killed those bastards! I meant HOW you killed them! You used magic!" she screamed at him as he only tilted his head before he shook it when a headache started showing.

"Look, I am really tired right now and I need to get my friend to a doctor. Can we talk in the hotel, like after I get my friend treated?" he asked as the girls looked at each other before they nodded and looked back at him.

"Very well. We'll help you find a doctor for your friend, but after that you are going to explain why you are capable of using magic." He looked confused at the last statement before he nodded and turned to walk towards the direction of the hotel, Erza followed after him as well as Grayfia who put down the flames with her ice and followed after them.

* * *

Natsu yawned as he woke up from his slumber shirtless and held two cups of coffee in his hand, one for him and the other for Lucy who was by now sleeping on his bed, resting after being medically treated and taken to rest in their hotel. He placed one cup on a nightstand next to the bed and took a chair to sit on next to the bed. As he sipped his coffee he thought back to the recent events, so far it was nothing new: kill a bunch of scumbags, save people, daily routine, but now he not only found another mage but also members of Fairy Tail who told him that he was quite possibly the only male who could use magic, something which was unheard of in not only the seven centuries of magic but also in the entire history of humankind. Honestly, their lengthy explanation gave him a headache, while it explained why people would look at him like he was something never seen before, it also didn't make sense to him as to why he was the only male who could use magic. Most importantly did Igneel know about his ability to use magic before he taught him his own or was there something else at play. Whatever the case, the two mages-Erza and Grayfia-gave both him and Lucy an offer to join their guild. He told them he would think about it and offered them to stay in the hotel until they could return home. They agreed and took out sleeping bags before going to sleep. His musings were cut off as he heard Lucy stir and wake up from the smell of coffee. She sat up and held her body where it still hurt, after a while she looked around the bedroom and saw him sitting on a chair drinking a cup of coffee with another one in a nightstand next to her.

"Natsu?" the pink haired male stopped drinking as he saw his blonde friend with bandages on her head wearing only a revealing nightgown showing him generous amounts of her cleavage. Natsu smiled at her.

"Hey Lucy. Glad you are up. Mind changing your clothes, your nightgown is a bit distracting." he said while pointing at her state of dress. She looked down and blushed before she immediately covered her bust with her arms.

"Eeep! Why am I dressed like this?! Where am I?! What happened?!" she asked as she looked at him only to freeze upon seeing his muscular, scarred torso and she started blushing with a bit of a steam coming out of her nose. Natsu looked puzzled at her reaction and brought his forehead to hers causing her to turn redder at the physical contact.

"You alright there Luce? You look a little red." Natsu said oblivious to her reaction. Lucy sat still for a moment before she pushed him off, however action caused her large breasts to bounce out her nightgown. She looked down slowly before she looked back at Natsu who had an interested look on his face before she screamed before she put her hands across her chest

"Kyaaa! Get out! Get out!" she screamed as she threw a pillow at him which he dodged and went to the door.

"Alright, alright. I will let you change in private, no need to throw stuff at me!" he finally left the bedroom and sighed before he headed to the kitchen to find some food only to find a sword pointed at his face. He looked at the sword and at the owner who turned out to be a frowning Erza with Grayfia standing next to her.

"I heard a scream in the bedroom and seeing how you are standing shirtless here I will give you ten seconds to explain before I use this on you." She said while subtly checking him out and liking what she was seeing 'Not bad.'

"Lucy freaked out when I saw her breasts for some reason and she told me to get out and I left her to change as well as find some food." He answered bluntly not understanding what was wrong. He was raised by a Fire Dragon King who knew next to nothing about humans and their culture and behavior so it was partially understandable. Erza narrowed her eyes at him but eventually re-quipped her sword away.

"Very well, I believe you this time, but don't think that that excuse will work again."

"Yeah, got it. Though I gotta ask, why is your friend taking off her clothes?" Erza looked behind and saw a Grayfia start to take off her bra. She cleared her throat, getting her attention and glared at her.

"Really Grayfia? Can't you keep your clothes on for more than a few minutes? Especially in front of other people?" she started berating her friend who was both embarrassed and terrified at her glare. Natsu looked on at their behavior and chuckled a bit before making his way to the fridge.

"You want breakfast? I think I have a few sandwiches and tea packets with me." He said while getting said items out of the fridge and they nodded as Grayfia put her clothes back on and they all sat at the table taking the offered sandwiches. As they started eating Lucy came to the kitchen wearing a white and blue top with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of dark blue sneakers. She was accompanied by Flame who was rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out.

"Umm, Natsu?" the mage looked at her "Who are these girls?" Lucy asked pointing at the Fairy Tail mages.

"Oh, these two are mages from Fairy Tail. I met them when I went to find a doctor for you. They offered me to join their guild. Say, didn't you want to join Fairy Tail?" Erza and Grayfia looked up at her at that question.

"Do you really wish to join our guild?" Lucy had a hopeful look on her face.

"I do. Ever since I was saved by one of the members I wanted to join your guild." Erza smiled at her and offered her hand.

"Then come with us to Magnolia. We always accept new members no matter who they are, and judging by the amount of magic that you have you'll definitely fit in the guild." Lucy had a smile on her face as she shook Erza's hand before she frowned and turned to Natsu.

"Wait a minute. You said they offered you to join as well." Natsu nodded at that "But how? You don't have any magic or wield any-"

"Natsu, can you roast my fish?" Flame said as he held up a trout.

"Sure bud." He took the trout and lit his hand cooking the fish before he gave it back to Flame.

"Thanks!" Flame happily munched on a fish oblivious to Lucy's shocked stare before the events of the last night came back to her and she freaked out.

"YOU CAN USE MAGIC?!" she all but screamed at him as he grinned at her. Now it made sense as to why they offered him to join, and it wasn't like males weren't parts of guilds anyway. The problem is they never went to quests or any dangerous stuff, they only worked as barmen, accountants, cooks or even construction workers for the guilds, so they never were official guild members like the females, but they had enough pay so they didn't complain.

"You know, that's the same reaction that those two had when I showed my magic." He then looked towards Erza and Grayfia "By the way, I'll be coming with you three to see what's so special about these guilds, maybe even join yours if you don't mind." The two shared a look before Erza looked at him with an amused smile.

"Sure, we will show you our guild. Hehe, I can tell that there will be an uproar when everyone learns that you can use magic." Natsu grinned as he stood up and stretched before he turned to Flame.

"Well, let's go pack our stuff Flame. We got a lot of adventures waiting for us now."

"Aye, sir!" The two went to find their sack and pack their stuff, as Lucy went after them to get her own suitcase.

* * *

"Attention passengers! We have arrived at Magnolia train station! Please, do not forget your belongings in the train! Thank you for your attention!" The four humans and one talking cat got out of the train and into the streets of Magnolia. Lucy looked around seeing the many markets open and children playing around with each other. Like many towns the population was more females than males as the townsfolk greeted Erza and Grayfia as they passed by.

"You two seem to be pretty well-known here." Natsu commented while eating an apple as Flame was floating near him watching the many things around the town.

"Well, Erza here is a famous mage known as Titania so pretty much everyone knows her. As for me, well, let's just that I gained a not so famous reputation of being 'that shameless girl'." Grayfia said while taking off her shirt and pants leaving her in her underwear with many people looking at her.

"I can see why people call you that." Natsu deadpanned as he pointed at her half naked body causing her to look down.

"Goddammit!" she shouted as she went to look for her clothes. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he looked at Erza.

"Why does she constantly take her clothes off anyway?" Erza only sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Grayfia has a habit of unknowingly stripping herself. It's something she picked from her teacher who is a master Ice mage and ever since then she subconsciously takes off her clothes, at times she even ended up naked in the guild." As she said this the said girl put her clothes back on and rejoined them. Soon they saw the largest building in the center of the town with the guild symbol and the words "Fairy Tail" on the front. Erza and Grayfia went towards the door and turned to Natsu and Lucy.

"Before we enter, let us give you a warning. Our guild can be a bit…rowdy to newcomers so be ready for anything." With that the two opened the doors and they were greeted to the sight of people talking, laughing with each other. The guild was mostly females with a few males here and there. Suddenly there was a flash of white as Erza was tackled and brought to a choke hold.

"You are back just in time Red. Time for that ass kicking that I promised." Mirajane Strauss said as she held Erza in a choke hold. The eighteen year old woman was extremely beautiful with her long hair tied in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a dark purple t-shirt that struggled to contain her large breasts along with a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her hips, and showed her legs and large ass. Her jeans were tucked in her black boots. Truly she was a beauty who made every other woman doubt their own. Erza grunted before she got out of her hold and threw Mira across the guild into the bar right next to a brown haired, lavender eyed woman wearing a black bikini with a white lace and black pants with blue sandals with high heels along with a blue bag on her waist. She was talking with her father before she saw Mira on the bar.

"Yo Mira. Got your ass kicked by Erza again?" Cana asked as she drank her wine. Sitting next to her was a man with orange hair along with a beard wearing a builder's uniform as he nursed a mug of beer conversing with his daughter. He shook his head as he saw the brawl happening and took a swig of his beer.

"Like hell she did! I am beating her this time for sure!" Mira told her friend as she charged back into the mass brawl that was happening. Lucy watched the chaos unfold with wide eyes seeing Mirajane fighting Erza. Natsu only stared, confused at the scene before him.

"Oh hello there." The two turned to see a blue eyed girl with her short white hair in twin ponytails, her attire consisting of a light blue tank top and a skirt as she carried a tray of food towards a table.

"I am Lisanna Strauss, the guild's barmaid. Can I help you two?" Natsu looked at her for a moment before he smiled at her.

"Hey, I am Natsu Dragneel and this is my friend Lucy. We are here cause we wanted to join the guild. By the way, does this always happen?" he pointed at the brawl between Erza and Mira which was now becoming more intense with both girls using their magic to try to beat each other. Lisanna nodded at that and put her tray to the nearest table.

"Yeah, Mira always tries to prove to Erza she's better than her though her efforts rarely end up in a fight." Lisanna explained before she remembered Natsu's words.

"Hang on, what do you mean by-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

Suddenly both girls were separated from each other via extended arms belonging to a short elderly woman with white hair wearing a Guild Master's attire with her hair tied in a bun. This was Marina Dreyar Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Both girls stopped what they were doing and turned towards Marina as she held them in her arms before she put them down.

"Now quiet down everyone, I have with me here the list of complaints and they are not good. Bisca, you shot the client's foot and now he is forced to use crutches" Bisca snorted at that while cleaning her pistol "Laki, your trees destroyed the client's house and destroyed half of his crops " a girl with long purple hair wearing a purple dress with a red cape only shrugged at that and cleaned her glasses "Mira, you decimated a quarter of the town" Mira simply stared at her "Cana, you drank the beer supply of two taverns" Cana simply kept drinking as her father sighed at his daughter's addiction. Marina looked through a few more pages before she came to the recent ones and her eyes widened in shock "Erza, you and Grayfia set the port of Hargeon aflame and destroyed several rooftops along with the reports of killing slavers and town thugs." At that the rest of the guild looked at them with looks of shocked horror.

"Now, hold on Granny" Grayfia said while standing in her underwear "We did nothing of that sort. Everything is on him." She pointed at Natsu who waved at everyone when they looked at him. Marina raised her eyebrow in confusion and turned towards Grayfia.

"And how is he linked to all of that? He doesn't look much." Grayfia only snorted at that and turned to Natsu.

"Mind showing them your magic. They won't believe us if we told them." At her words half of the guild started laughing as Mira called out to her.

"Magic? Have you lost your mind Grayfia? Everyone knows men can't-" She was cut off as the entire guild started heating up rapidly causing the guild to feel like a sauna. Everyone turned towards the source and, to their immense shock, saw Natsu standing there covered in flames. The floor started burning as his flames intensified. Natsu then brought his hand and launched a torrent of fire at the guild's wall. The flames burst through the wall and further into the town before Natsu directed it upwards and stopped the torrent and dispelled his flames. Soon the temperature returned to normal as everyone was either shocked beyond belief, had looks that resembled that of the fish or simply fainted. Marina stood slack-jawed before she approached Natsu and looked up at him.

"W-who are you young man? How are you able to use magic?" Natsu grinned at her and extended his arm for a handshake.

"I am Natsu Dragneel ma'am. I have been able to use magic since I was a kid. I came here to join your guild after Erza and Grayfia told me a lot about it. Also, I don't know why I am the only male who can use magic." Marina looked still for a moment before she shook his hand and gave him a smile.

"Well, that shocking revelation aside, welcome to our guild Natsu." She said before she turned around and addressed the guild.

"Listen up everyone! Today is a historical moment in both our guild and Earthland, for the first time a male mage has joined our guild! So let us throw a party to celebrate this unforgettable moment!" the guild stood still for a moment before they all started cheering and partying. Natsu and Lucy looked at the partying guild before they both joined in the fun.

* * *

In a forest near the border of Fiore everything was peaceful until a scratching sound was heard as a tear in space and time appeared and Traveler entered the new world. Looking around he saw only the trees and activated his magic to get to higher ground.

Or at least he tried to. Blinking in surprise he tried to conjure his flames and was surprised to see that nothing worked, he couldn't even use his Etherious powers either.

"What the hell?!" Either this Earthland was anti-magic or something was preventing him from using his powers. He looked to find the biggest tree and punched it causing it to fall.

"Ok, so I can't use magic in this place, but my physical strength is still with me. Guess I will have to rely on my equipment then." Immediately his boots started humming with power and the thrusters near the heels activated as he flew up to survey the forest from the higher ground. As he floated in one place he saw the sights of the closest town and flew towards it to find any civilization as well as information on this world.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of a job board looking for anything worthwhile. It had been exciting three weeks for him, the first few days he learned everything about the guild and how everything works and went on a few C to A class quests, sometimes alone, sometimes in the company of at least one of the girls. Some of the quests he went to were boring and some were at least entertaining, not only that he was able to bond with the girls learning about them, their past, ambitions and quirks. He also met Gildarts, a construction builder who was also Cana's father who would visit her from time to time, Elfman who was Mira and Lisanna's brother working as one of the town guards he met while on a quest with the sisters and Macao, the guild's resident pervert, a loser along with his buddy Wakaba, as well as a father to a young mage named Juliet who now wanted to learn how to use Fire Magic from him. He agreed, though he only started teaching her basics and told her he would teach her everything else when she gets older and stronger. He was basically her idol much to her father's despair. There were also the two desperate idiots called Jet and Droy that constantly were around Levy wanting to ask her out and getting rejected every time. Lucy stood next to him along with Cana and Laki, the three deciding to accompany him for the next quest.

"So, did you find any good missions? Cause we need to buy some supplies as well as other things for us to decorate our home, Natsu." Lucy reminded him while crossing her arms across her chest pushing her breasts up. Ever since they joined the guild they decided to look for a place to live and found an old shack that was for sale and after a few quests, bought it and started living together along with Flame as roommates. It wasn't bad, though Natsu's lack of understanding of human culture and behavior had led to more than a few, at least to Lucy, awkward moments when she took a shower or was changing her clothes and they weren't accidental either, well the first week they were. After the first week and Lucy accidentally seeing what he packed in his pants along with getting to know him better, she started getting flirty and giving him subtle hints like asking him out on a date under the pretense of going shopping or training. Unfortunately, the other girls wanted him as well and her plans would be mostly foiled.

"I am not really sure, most of the jobs here are only low B-rank at most and the pay isn't good either." Natsu frowned at that, wishing for at least one interesting job as he was bored out of his mind, especially since the guild had a strict 'No killing rule' which he found bullshit. Feeling a hand wrapping around his left arm he looked behind to see Cana giving him a seductive look while speaking in a flirty manner.

"Well, if you two need something to do, how about you come with me to get some drinks. There's this really good tavern in the town where we could get wasted and have some fun." At this point she was practically shoving his arm into her well-endowed chest while licking her lips. Lucy and Laki narrowed their eyes at her actions and immediately Laki was at his right doing the same thing as Cana except she appeared more innocent rather than seductive.

"Or you could help me with my gardening and we could go for a nice cup of tea and biscuits. What do you say to that Natsu?" she 'innocently' asked while giving Cana a subtle glare that she didn't miss. Soon Lucy joined in by jumping on his back and rubbing her breasts on his back while hugging his neck

"You know what? I think maybe we should return home to have a training spar. Want to join me Natsu?" she asked while giving him a look that was both innocent and sultry with one of her arms caressing his pecks. Natsu gulped and felt his instincts tell him to take all of them but he held them back. It wasn't that he didn't find the girls attractive or couldn't see what they were trying to do but he didn't have any idea what to do. The years he spent with real people after Igneel died had taught him that he couldn't just rely on his instincts as much as he did before therefore he couldn't just take a girl as his mate without getting to know her more. Plus, he didn't want to choose one and get the other girl angry at his choice, or start a fight between each other. The other girls saw what was happening and looked ready to join in. Just as the things were about to get ugly, the guild doors were thrown open and Elfman barged in panting and sweating like he was running for a long time as he collapsed on his knees, there were also bruises on his face along with some parts of his armor either missing or torn apart, his left hand looked broken. Immediately Mira and Lisanna were at their brother's side helping him up and putting him on a free table.

"ELFMAN! What happened to you?! Why do you look like you fought a monster?!" Mira slapped his face lightly trying to bring him to consciousness while Lissanna went to the bar and came back with a mug of water and a few packs of ice. Elfman eagerly drank the water and winced as the ice was put on his face and his arm.

"I…was huff walking...huff…around the town huff and met Levy along with Jet and Droy. We were talking and went to the park cough to get a plant that she needed for some sort of research." He paused as he coughed and spit out a tooth "But then we… ARRGGHH!" he shouted as Mira put his hand's bones back in their place, he grit his teeth and gripped his hand but continued nonetheless"we were ambushed by Phantom Lord's mages." Here the girls in the guild with the exception of Natsu and Lucy gasped at the rival guild's name "I tried to protect Levy but they quickly overpowered me and beat me up along with Jet and Droy. They cough took Levy along with the other two somewhere while they beat me and knocked me out. I woke up and came here to inform you as well as get help to find Levy and the others." By the end of his explanation the guild most of the guild was now fuming with rage as they heard his story. Marina came forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you could, Elfman, don't beat yourself up over it." She turned towards Lisanna "Lisanna, take him to Porlyusica to heal his wounds." Lisanna nodded and placed her brother's arm on her shoulder and took him towards the medical part of the guild. Marina turned to address the rest of the guild "Half of you stay here to watch the guild and the other half come with me, we will find Levy and hope nothing bad happened to her."

* * *

Natsu stared at the scenery in front of him and clenched his fists in anger, beside him Lucy was covering her mouth with tears in her eyes along with the rest of the girls while Marina closed her eyes barely holding in her rage. In front of them was a naked Levy whose hands were literally nailed to a tree, blood trailing down her arms and her body was covered in bruises and barely treated stab wounds, a white substance was dripping near her breasts, face and on her groin. On her abdomen were the words 'Fairy Whore' along with the symbol of Phantom Lord. She lifted her head to look at them, revealing her bloodied face with her right eye missing, coupled with the horrible scar around the socket made it obvious that it was done violently. As for Jet and Droy, their bodies were lying next to the tree, carved and with their limbs twisted and faces stuck in a permanent expression of horror. Natsu went over to the tree and climbed it up to reach Levy, as he got close he carefully grasped the nails and began pulling them out. Once he took out the last nail he grabbed her left hand just as she was about to fall and gently carried her bridal style towards the ground. After landing on the ground he went to Marina with Levy now clutching to him with what little strength she had and began crying from her remaining eye. As he stood in front of his Guild Master he opened his mouth to speak.

"Granny," Marina looked at him with eyes full of sadness, rage and hatred "I know you have a no killing rule in your guild, as well as a rule to not start any conflict with other guilds, even dark ones. And I know that most of you are generally repulsed by the very idea of killing another human being. But tell me" his calm voice held hatred and venom as he pointed as he gestured towards Levy as well the two corpses near the tree "do you really believe that something like this should not go unpunished? That we shouldn't do to them what they did to our own? Do you really believe that those…monsters in Phantom Lord will stop with this?" Marina simply closed her eyes and took deep breaths before she looked back at him.

"Natsu," her voice was eerily calm as her magic started showing "as a mage and a Guild Master I have seen many things in my 72 years of life. I have seen people kill each other, cannibalize each other, or even torture others just for the sake of fun." Her magic power kept growing "I know that you may not agree with the main rule in the guild and that you believe that killing them will end the problem" the other mages struggled to stand with the weaker ones falling to their knees "but I will not let my children here lose their home and guild just because you want to retaliate against them the same way they did to Levy, Jet and Droy. We WILL go to war with Phantom Lord and I WILL allow you and the rest to beat or even cripple their mages but I will NOT allow you or anyone in my guild to take the lives of other human beings just because you believe that killing them is the only solution. Because in this case it is NOT." She lowered her magic pressure allowing the others to get back up "Don't get me wrong Natsu, I am not saying you shouldn't kill psychopaths, cannibals, slavers or other scumbags but in this case if even one of us kills a member of an official light guild we may face harsh consequences or even have the guild disbanded for our actions, but as they attacked first we have every right to retaliate but NO killing, do you understand me?" Natsu looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face and slowly nodded.

"Good, go and get Levy to Porlyusica ASAP and return here, we are going on a war with Phantom."

* * *

**Phantom Lord guild.**

Jess Parlo filed her nails as she smiled at the males standing across from her. Just a few hours ago she showed those sluts at Fairy Tail that they were better than them for having Lucy Heartfilia in their guild and now the males in her guild wanted payment for their job.

'Pffft, as if I would pay them, they are nothing more than stress relief and dogs to obey my every command. They should be lucky I even hired them to work here as stress relieves otherwise I would have had my girls here use them for target practice.' She thought as she gazed at her guild downstairs. They were all chatting and cheering among each other about showing that 'Fairy guild' that they meant business, the only ones who weren't were Juvia, a gorgeous girl who was standing in the corner of the guild with her signature pale skin, blue eyes and her blue hair falling in thick waves down her shoulders, she was wearing a dark blue knee high dress-coat with a fastened belt that had fur trimmings on the neck and sleeves along with blue thigh-high boots. Her Russian style hat had a butterfly clip on it and around her neck were teru teru bozu dolls. She stood alongside her friend Galena Redfox, a tomboyish girl with long spiky black hair and red eyes, her eyebrows were missing with piercings where they were supposed to be. She was wearing a dark brown trench coat with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a grey top underneath hiding her C-cup chest and a pair of Black pants complimented by her black armored boots. The two S-class mages had just returned from a quest and frowned at their guild mates' behavior not approving of what they had done.

"You know Juvia?" Galena said, causing Juvia to turn to her friend, "Sometimes I wonder if we made the right decision when we joined Phantom Lord. Looking back it felt more like a desperate decision rather than something that we wanted." Juvia frowned as she remembered those days, back then she was a gloomy rain girl just like now until she met her friend who at least stopped the rains from being so frequent.

"But we had nowhere to go, Galena. No one would take us in and they offered us a place to stay. Juvia admits she doesn't like how they let this whole rivalry thing go to their heads and what they had done to those people, but where else could we go?" Galena closed her eyes and thought about it and after a while turned to her friend.

"Here is what we will do. If they continue this we leave the guild and find a new one. Maybe we even join Fairy Tail considering the fact that they accept anyone to their guild. I even heard a rumor that they have a male mage in their ranks." Juvia's eyes widened at what she was told.

"A male mage?!" she shouted but then immediately covered her mouth and looked at the guild. Thankfully everyone was too busy to pay attention to them as they sighed in relief and quietly left the guild through the emergency exit. As they left they went to their shared apartment to plan their future in case their guild decides to step out of the line.

* * *

Erza summoned her spear and swatted away a group of mages away from her as Mira in her Satan soul form beat a dozen other mages. Their attack on Phantom Lord was going well as they continued their battles. The others like Cana, Lisanna, Laki and other mages were with them as Natsu was forced to stay in the guild to ensure that no one would try to attack the other weaker mages. A wave of ice and snow swept away another group as Grayfia clad in her bra and pants conjured weapon after weapon beating back most of their enemies. Suddenly Marina I her giant form collapsed to her knees as she suffered from a heart attack, combined with her magic being drained she reverted to her smaller form.

"Master!" Erza immediately re-quipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and took Marina away just as Jess was about to stab her. Looking at her Master's weakened form as well as Jess's shades she turned back to her guild mates and ordered them to retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back to the guild!" her guild mates heard her and after seeing their Guild Master in her arms they chose to retreat though not before beating up a few more mages in their way. Jess laughed at their retreat and shouted at them.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Run like cowards to your precious guild! For when we get there we will leave nothing of that building!"

**A few days Later…**

Galena and Juvia sat kneeling on the floor as the shades held them in place. After Jess chose to use her mecha to destroy Fairy Tail they both decided that it was time they left, but the moment they told her that she attacked them and placed magic suppressing collars on them. Now the rest of the guild were throwing various objects at them ranging from food to silverware.

"Did you really think I would let you leave so easily? Oh no, you two are going to suffer immensely for trying to abandon us and I know just how you can do that." Jess beckoned the guild's males and ordered them to rip off their clothing. The two struggled to free themselves as the males got closer and started groping them. Juvia yelped as one male slapped her and gripped her coat before ripping it off revealing her large bra clad breasts as another two ripped off Galeena's top and the lower part of her pants. Just as the things were about to get worse a voice cried out.

"Ma'am we got her! We got Lucy Heartfilia!" the three members of Element 4 all brought forward a bound Lucy who groaned as she was thrown to the hard floor. Jess smiled wide and lifted Lucy up by her hair and brought her face to face.

"Hello there Miss Heatfilia. Your father offered us a lot of money for your return, but I think it's better that we hold you here and ask for more until he has no more left to give. And don't bother trying to call for help from your guild, because you have a front seat to see their destruction." Turning to her technicians she barked her orders.

"Get the Jupiter Cannon ready!" they obeyed her as the cannon's muzzle emerged from the mecha and aimed at the Fairy Tail guild. A lacrima showed the guild with Erza standing on the front with her Adamantine Armor. The cannon started powering up as Lucy, Juvia and Galena watched with wide eyes with the rest grinned upon seeing that. They were caught off guard as Natsu jumped up in front of Erza and glared at them.

"Who the hell is that?! What does he think he is doing?!" Lucy's eyes widened in alarm as she cried out.

"Natsu! Don't! It will kill you!" On the other side Natsu stood glaring at the direction of the Mecha as his guild told him to stay out of the way. Natsu however brought his fists together and slammed them against each other creating a red magic circle with a dragon's head. All of a sudden the temperature skyrocketed as an overwhelming amount of hellish red flames emerged from him. The ground shook as the flames started forming a dragon made of flames that roared to the skies putting Fairy Tail in awe and shock as they stared at Natsu at the center of it all, his mismatched eyes glowing. Suddenly the flames started getting sucked into his mouth just as the Jupiter Cannon fired. Natsu gathered the flames into his mouth-

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** and unleashed a huge torrent of hellish flames towards the beam of darkness. The two energies collided in the middle as the flames slowly started overpowering Jupiter's beam until eventually the flames reached the Cannon and destroyed it. Everyone, literally everyone stared in shock at what happened, the fairies having no idea that Natsu was that strong, and the Phantoms unable to comprehend what they had witnessed. Galleena however was in shock for a similar but also different reason, she recognized his magic, saw the flame dragon, heard the attack and witnessed its power and knew just what kind of magic he used.

"Dragon Slayer magic." She uttered as Juvia and the rest heard what she said and Jess immediately was upon her.

"What did you just say?"

"That male, he wields Dragon Slayer magic. So the rumors about a male mage were true." Jess bristled with anger at the very thought of a male, someone who should be nothing more than a slave, wielding magic, especially one as unique as Dragon Slayer Magic. Turning to her guild her eyes twitched as they stood unmoving before an explosion rocked the building.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR YOU IDIOTS?! ATTACK THE FAIRIES! ATTACK!" The guild sprung to action with many members going to different directions to confront them. Jess turned to the two former mages and lifted Juvia up using her magic.

"You will go and find that male and bring him here! I don't care how you do that! Seduce him! Fight him! I don't care if you lose a limb! But if you do not bring him here your friend will suffer greatly! Do you understand?!" she asked while pulling out a remote and pressed a button on it causing the collar around Galeena's neck to start to shock her as she screamed.

"Stop! Please! Juvia will do it! Just don't hurt Galena!" Jess grinned evilly and let her go while stopping the shock. Juvia looked at her friend who was twitching on the ground before she was kicked away by Jess and she scrambled to her feet and ran to find Natsu.

Said male was in the building with his guild mates as he fought off Phantom's mages. Every single one he fought wasn't even a challenge as he swatted them aside and entered another chamber hoping to find Lucy. Instead he found himself in a…rain? The roof of the area he was in was destroyed but rain didn't make sense until he heard a sad angelic voice. Turning to the source he saw a beautiful bluenette who might as well put ordinary girls to shame and rival the likes of Mira and Erza. Suddenly he was engulfed in a watery prison.

"Juvia is sorry to do this but Juvia's friend is in danger, and she can't let her die." The watery prison began to boil before it exploded. Juvia looked at Natsu who had water dripping off his face and his muscular scarred chest and abs and blushed at his handsome face and unique eye color.

"That was a pretty strong move you know?" he spoke causing her to blink "Had I used my weaker flames I wouldn't have gotten out, but even my dragon fire needed time to destroy it. You must be a really strong water mage to pull that off. Pretty beautiful too. But I gotta find Lucy right now so please step away." Juvia started blushing as she heard him compliment her before she shook her head and prepared another attack.

**"Water Hydra!"** summoning water from around her she turned it into a large many headed serpent that started attacking him. He dodged the heads and destroyed some of them and started getting closer to her. Juvia put her hands together and made a jaw motion with her palms.

**"Water Shark Bomb!"** a giant shark made of water appeared before him and swallowed him before swimming forward and slamming into the roof before slamming itself back into the floor causing a large explosion of water. Natsu however emerged from the water with only a few bruises and launched a fireball in her direction which she dodged as it exploded behind her.

**"Fire Dragon's Exploding Talon!"** Lighting his feet on fire Natsu jumped up and performed a drop kick as Juvia narrowed created a water barrier. Natsu's feet collided with the barrier causing an explosion that threw her back against the wall. Grunting she stood up and dodged a flaming fist before she pointed her finger at him.

**"Davy Jones' Locker!"** chains made of water caught Natsu's wrists and ankles before they wrapped themselves around him making him unable to move. Juvia didn't stop as she waved her hand.

**"Flying Dutchman!"** a giant water ship appeared above her as she slammed it towards Natsu causing a shock wave that shook the building. Panting lightly Juvia dispelled her magic believing she won only to be thrown back as large amounts of fire started evaporating the water around her. Natsu stood in the center, he wiped a bit of blood from his lip, that attack hurt a lot as he felt like he was hit by a train, yet despite that he still grinned as he looked at her.

"Not bad, not bad at all! Anything more you gotta show?" He asked as he ripped off his damaged coat and lowered the temperature. Juvia stared at him in shock before she screamed in rage and the rain intensified. Bringing her hands together she created more water as well as using the rain for one of her special moves.

"Water Dragon!" gathering the water to her she created a giant eastern dragon the size of the entire building and launched it towards him. The dragon roared and lunged at him ripping through wood, stone and metal alike. The entire half of the building they were in was destroyed as the massive dragon swallowed him and flew up before diving down towards the ground. It collided with the earth creating an explosion in the process. Juvia slumped to her knees as she tried to catch her breath from the draining move when suddenly a large fireball appeared and flew up to her landing about twenty feet in front of her. Natsu lowered his flames and looked behind him to survey the damage and whistled upon seeing it. His entire body felt like it was hit by Igneel's strongest punch. The ceiling soon collapsed allowing the rain to start flooding the room.

"I gotta say" he started getting Juvia's attention "You truly do your S-class mage status justice. That last move of yours would have broken my bones if it were any stronger. Were you to be in Fairy Tail, you could have rivalled Mira and Erza in terms of sheer power and skill. Shame that we have to fight each other you know. You could have been a great friend." Juvia listened to what he said and smiled sadly.

"Don't try to fool Juvia. She has only Galena as her friend, everyone else runs away from Juvia because she always brings rain and gloom with her. Juvia wishes so much that she never had this magic with her." A flash of thunder appeared in the sky as the rain kept pouring.

"You know, I actually like the rain." her head snapped in his direction as he walked towards her and stopped before her "It always brings me memories of my father." He smiled sadly as he recalled his father "He would tell me stories of his past, create fire to keep me warm when I was sick, and trained me under the rain to make me stronger. He told me that the rain brings life in the world, that there was a phantom beauty in it. More than that he told me that the rain will calm my anger, calm my raging fires and show me the beauty of this world." At this point he turned towards her "You might not know it Juvia but your magic is beautiful just like you are and you should never think of it as a burden but as a gift that you have. You may think that the rain brings nothing but gloom and sadness, but it also brings joy, happiness and life with it. You just need to accept it as a part of yourself and you will find a ray of happiness even in the heaviest downpour." By the end of his words Juvia stared at him with a blush while looking at him with admiration. Soon the rain stopped and the rays of sunshine appeared as Juvia looked towards the sun with a happy smile in her face as she closed her eyes.

'So this is the sun. It's so warm.' She opened her eyes and looked at Natsu whose form was outlined by a ray of sunshine as she looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Juvia finally understands. Thank you Natsu-sama. Juvia will never feel gloomy again." She said as her exhaustion caught up to her and she collapsed with Natsu catching her and putting her down gently on a nearby bench and caressed her blue hair before he went to search for Lucy.

"Lucy, you are Juvia's love rival now." He almost heard Juvia utter in her sleep as he paused before he went on to find his friend.

* * *

Lucy saw the fight between Natsu and Juvia unfold and was in awe at the power they bold had and felt insignificant when compared to them, her musings were cut off as she heard Galena scream as she was being electrocuted by the collar on her neck. Turning around she saw Jess holding a remote control for the collar as she held a button with an angry frown on her face. With her getting distracted she discreetly moved her hand towards her pouch pulling out a Celestial Key.

**"Open, Gate of the Great Crab."** In a shower of light a man with an afro and sunglasses wielding red gauntlets appeared.

"Cancer, get me out of the ropes!"

"As you wish, ebi." The spirit clenched his fists as blades sprang forth from the gauntlets as he cut the ropes releasing Lucy as she thanked him while she rubbed her wrists.

"Now, get that remote from that woman." She pointed at Jess who gathered magic in her hand.

"You got it! Ebi!" Cancer ran up to Jess dodging her attacks as got close to her as the blades on the gauntlets took a shape of a crab claw and cut off three the fingers on her right hand as well as the remote to pieces ceasing the collar's electrocution as Galena passed out from the pain. Jess screamed in pain as she held her right hand before she was kicked in the stomach by Lucy who was in her recently learned Star Dress: Taurus and tried to shoulder tackle her but was sent back flying to a wall via a dark wave once Jess recovered. Lucy held in a scream as her leg was trapped under rubble. Lifting it up and inspecting her broken ankle that had pieces of shark rock stuck in it causing blood to leak from the wounds. She tried to stand up only to be bound by shackles of darkness by Jess and brought closer to her as she dodged Cancer's slashes at her before she sent a point black dark explosion at him, knocking him out and sending him to the Celestial Realm. With one enemy dealt with she turned back to Lucy who was struggling to get out of her shackles, she smiled sickly and started clenching her hand. In response Lucy's shackles around her neck started to tighten causing her eyes to widen as she started to choke. Soon her face turned from her normal color to red to blue as her eyes turned bloodshot, Jess continued to tighten the shackles wanting to see her head pop like a grape.

"ACK! ACK!" She tried to say but was unable to say anything

"Who will save you now, you blonde little bitch? Tell me, who? Oh, I will enjoy seeing that look of horror on your guild mates' faces when I present your headless body to them." Jess told her with a sickening smile as she continued to strangle her. So lost in what she was doing she didn't hear a cocking of a gun.

**BANG!**

Jess dropped Lucy to the ground as she fell to the ground while clutching her right shoulder where she was shot. Lucy took a deep breath of air as she coughed while clutching her neck. Looking at Jess, she saw that she had a hole the size of an egg that was bleeding heavily along with bits of bone being shown. Turning to the source she saw a hooded, masked stranger holding a revolver with a smoking barrel. Traveler put the revolver into his backpack and went to her side.

"You okay there? Got any burst blood vessels, broken voice box or an internal bleeding?" She looked at him skeptically before showing her ankle as he lifted it up and dug into his backpack pulling out a few bandages and a two long sticks along with a shorter one which he gave to her.

"I am gonna place the bones back so I need you to bite on this when you are about to scream. Alright?" Nodding at him she put the stick in her mouth and bit on it hard when he got to work, screaming while a few tears dropped from her eyes. Putting a bandage on her ankle after removing a few pieces of rock that were stuck on her flesh he started wrapping the bandages and placing the sticks on the sides of her ankle.

"This should help you for a while until you get help from an experienced medic. Now let's go find your guild mates and get you to safety." Right as he said that an explosion brought down one of the walls revealing Natsu holding two of the Element 4 in his hands as he saw Lucy along with a stranger who was wrapping bandages on her leg and immediately went to them.

"Luce!" he was at her side just as the stranger finished wrapping the bandages and lifted her up bridal style while being mindful of her injury. She hugged him as he hugged her back before they heard Jess speak.

"This is not over!" they turned to her and saw that she was clutching her right shoulder while building up her magic "Do you hear me! I will not let a bunch of fairies and a male of all things to destroy my guild! I will not let you destroy years of work that I put in making this guild strong! You may put me behind bars but I will escape and slaughter each and every one of you, you worthless Fairies! You may have defeated my guild but I won't rest until I win!" Natsu only glared at her and started growling but Traveler put his hand on his shoulder and reached into his backpack.

"Geez, even as a woman you are annoying as hell." he pulled out a strange weapon that looked like a pistol with a metal plating but looked much more advanced as he aimed it at her "But good luck trying to do that when you don't have magic." He pulled the trigger as a bullet hit her chest and Jess screamed as her body felt like it was burning from within, her blood felt like it was boiling and her magic container felt like it was about to explode. Soon it stopped and she weakly glared at him and waved her hand at him but was surprised when nothing happened. She tried again and again but nothing came out and a look of horror appeared on her face as she looked at Traveler.

"WHAT DID YOU TO ME?!" she all but screamed at him.

"Destroyed your magical container along with a portion of your life span. You will live but you will never be able to use your magic for the rest of your life." Traveler answered calmly with his face unreadable behind the mask as Jess looked at her hands in horror before she charged at him with a battle cry. He grabbed her arm and gave precise strikes at certain points in her arm and let go as her arm fell limp. She tried to lift it up but it wouldn't listen. Traveler walked towards her and knocked her out with a hand chop to the neck. Natsu and Lucy simply stood in one place as they saw things unfold, shock and fear was felt at the fact that there was a weapon that could render them incapable of using and regaining their magic. Traveler took a rope from his backpack and tied her up and turned to the duo.

"Let's go, we have a lot to do, and I wager you two would like an explanation as to who I am so let's not waste any time. I am really hungry and I want some of Mira's cooking." Having said that, he lifted Jess up and turned towards one of the destroyed walls, the two following him towards the inevitable chaos that both Natsu's and Traveler's appearance would cause.

* * *

**Council Chambers.**

"I cannot believe my own eyes." Councilwoman Ultear Milkovich stood with wide eyes, alongside her mother Ur who had the same look and her adopted sisters Grayfia, Lina and Meredy as they watched Natsu destroy monster after monster using both his magic and physical prowess. The gorgeous beauty was accompanied by a few other council members as well as Jason who worked for Sorceress Weekly magazine. All of them had looks of shock with their jaws open and their eyes looked like they were about to fall off their sockets.

"You better believe it, cause it's right in front of you. Also, you might want to close your mouths otherwise flies will get in and their faces will freeze." Traveler spoke as he sat on a chair while eating popcorn and soda. Those in shock snapped out of it and Jason switched on the camera and started recording everything to write on both the journal and the newspaper for the historical event.

"In all my years as a mage I never believed I would live long enough to witness this event." Yalana, a former Fairy Tail member turned council woman said as she took a better seat in her wheelchair. With her old age some things were bound to happen. Still, to find a male mage in her former guild made her both shocked and proud.

"I will say. I thought that Garyfia was going crazy from all her jobs when she told me about him, but it looks like I would need to cancel her appointment to a psychologist." Ur replied as she stood in her clothes that were near identical to Grayfia with the exception of a red tank top.

"Wait! You wanted to what now?!" Grayfia screamed at her as she turned towards her mother.

"Don't give me that look, young lady! It wasn't my fault for not believing you when you told me about this. Plus, did you really think any one of us would have believed you if you told us?" she gestured towards their family as Grayfia grumbled and turned to watch Natsu again.

"Fascinating. How did we never hear of him or even caught him in the first place. It seems so unbelievable for him to stay under the radar for thirteen years. I did hear the rumors about a male who saved a few towns but always thought that these people were lying to get attention." Julie Neekis, a…bald, tall woman wearing council attire said as she observed Natsu's fight. The monsters were now getting fewer as Natsu decimated each one with brutal ferocity and efficiency.

"Nevertheless this is something that the council should know. The yearly check-up on males yielded no results so him being here must be something that will no doubt change the world as we know it. We must'' she stopped and gave a tired sigh "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Please, put your clothes back on. You too Grayfia. Don't even think about removing your shirt Lina." The three women looked at themselves and immediately put their clothes back on as the rest chuckled. Ultear sighed and turned back to Natsu.

"Like I was saying, we must see if there are any changes in other men."

"And if they don't have magic like he does?"

"Then we need to put him on a medical check to see what makes him so special. It's one thing to wield magic but it's another thing when he has Dragon Slayer Magic with no sign of Lacrima anywhere on his body." Traveler didn't like that one bit and came up with a bullshit yet believable excuse.

"Actually, I think I have an explanation." All eyes turned to Traveler as he finished his bag of popcorn "I think Natsu here may be a descendant of one of the first Dragon Slayers. You might not know it, but Dragon Slayers are basically no longer fully human once a Dragon teaches them their magic. As they have pieces of a Dragon's magic in them they also have their mentality and pieces of their souls. This changes their DNA structure slightly giving them enhanced senses, superior bone and muscle structure as well as the ability to eat their elements so long as they were not created by them."

"We know about that part, what does that have to do with him?" Ultear asked as she pointed at Natsu who was stretching after defeating the last monster.

"Well, you see the First Generation Dragon Slayers ended up having permanent side effects. Most of them started losing themselves to madness once they started slaying Dragons and bathing in their blood. More importantly though their offspring would end up having different DNA structure compared to a normal human. When a child from a Dragon Slayer parent is born their bone and muscle structure are already stronger than most other children, in addition to that their nails would grow at a faster rate and would be harder than stone and their pupils would be slit. Furthermore, their senses would be stronger as well and depending on an element their parent had their skin and mouths would either be unscathed from things like fire, poison, electricity and cold, or they would have teeth that would be sharp enough to chew through rock, wood and metal alike. Not only that but if the child were to be male they would have an urge to prove their superiority to others and the females would only go for the strongest-either by will or physical power-male available. Those that have passed on their genes were likely to pass the dominant Dragon gene in them and theoretically after many generations it would have wielded the result of a male capable of using magic. The fact that Natsu is a Dragon Slayer only proves this theory." Throughout his entire explanation Traveler pulled out a presentation that he made and showed everything from the DNA structures to psychological effects and various theories that he made. The audience looked on with interest as they considered everything before Julie cleared her throat.

"Your presentation gave us some insight on this, but we still need to run a medical check-up on him and see if what you say is true." Traveler frowned at that but nodded nonetheless and put the presentation on his backpack.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing a check-up on him along with Ultear. Get some nurse outfits and check on him to make sure he doesn't carry anything. What do you say Ultear? Want to see what that hunk of a man has under his clothes?" Ur asked teasingly while standing in only her bra and panties as Ultear scowled with a blush on her face.

"Mother!"

"What?" Ur feigned innocence as she checked her nails "We will just be looking him over and see if he is okay. Unless you have something else in mind my perverted daughter?" Ultear simply kept scowling while her blush grew at her mother's teasing. "Oh, so you do! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's grab some sexy nurse outfits and get that man! Who knows? I might even have him give you four a sibling or two or have you give me grandchildren." Ultear's head was practically steaming as she glared at her mother before they were both pushed by a blushing Grayfia towards the exit followed by a red faced Lina and a clueless Meredy.

"OKAY! I have heard enough! Let's get you out before you two sexually assault my friend!"

"My, my Grayfia, do you want to join us as well? I am sure your friend wouldn't mind a foursome."

"SHUT UP MOTHER!" a combined yell of Grayfia, Lina and Ultear was heard along with a laughing Ur as they exited the chamber. Jason who had a slight bleeding in his nose turned towards the others and spoke.

"Well, it looks like things will never be the same again, don't you agree?" Traveler only chuckled at that as he drank his soda.

"Buddy, you've got no idea how much this will change things."

* * *

A month later…

Like Traveler said things changed drastically. When it was revealed that there was now a male mage who was also a Dragon Slayer for the first time in Earthland's history things just exploded. Mages from all over Ishgar would come to Fiore to see the supposed mage and see if the news were true. Royalties like Princess Hisui and other young Queens and Princesses would come to Magnolia personally to witness the man's prowess with some of them already considering courting the man, namely Hisui and her bodyguards Cosmos and Kamika. Members of some guilds like Galena and Juvia joined Fairy Tail along with a bunch of other mages like Kagura, Miliana, Sorano and her sister Yukino along with Minerva and a female Dragon Slayer named Flare Corona who trained under Atlas Flame and wanted to meet Igneel's son. Some of the male population believed that this was proof that males could use magic as well and wanted to go learn magic in the nearest libraries to come up with failed results. And Ishgar wasn't the only continent that heard the news.

* * *

**Alakitasia, Alvarez Empire.**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS JUNE?! THERE IS A MALE MAGE IN ISHGAR?!" Dimaria Yesta, a buxom, curvaceous blonde screamed at her fellow Spriggan. With her were Brandish, a green haired woman wearing a purple shirt and black jeans along with sandals on her feet complimented by a brown hoodie and Irene Belserion, a voluptuous redhead with her red hair flowing down her back wearing an armored tunic, a pair of black and red jeans and armored boots with a sword at her hip. The Spriggan were sitting at a dining table, eating lunch when June came back from her travels and brought the news. Sitting at the front of the table was a black haired four hundred year old woman with an appearance of an eighteen year old beautiful girl wearing royal garbs. Zina Dragneel sat shocked like her Spriggan as she stared at her subordinate.

"Are-Are you certain of this June? Are you sure that he is a male?" June, an elderly woman walking with a stick and a powerful magical presence nodded at her.

"I am certain my Empress. I saw him myself during my travels to Fiore. He is a male and he is quite powerful. Fitting considering the fact that he is a Dragon Slayer." Irene snapped to attention at that.

"A Dragon Slayer? Are you sure that it wasn't another Slayer magic?" June turned to her and shook her head.

"I am sure that it is. He even fought one of the Goddesses of Ishgar to a stand-still and used Dragon Force. It couldn't have been anything else, and from what I learned, he learned it from a Dragon named Igneel who apparently was a Fire Dragon King." Irene had a look of recognition when she heard the Dragon's name.

"What's the name of this male, Old Woman?" Brandish asked earning a look of ire from June at the nickname.

"You will not believe this, but his name is Natsu Dragneel." The Spriggan all dropped their silverware when they heard that and turned towards their Empress. Zina's eyes widened before she started tearing up.

"Your Majesty." Brandish spoke, getting Zina's attention "Is there something you are not telling us." Zina blinked before she wiped away her tears and turned towards Irene.

"Irene," The woman stood up at hearing her name "Your mission is to go to Fiore and find my younger brother. Take Brandish and Dimaria with you for extra protection. If needed, seduce him to bring him here." Irene nodded and bowed to her and left the dining hall with Dimaria and Brandish following her.

"Your Majesty." Invila spoke, getting Zina's attention "Is the man really your brother that you told me about? The one you sent to this time using the Eclipse Gate." Zina nodded and took a sip of wine to calm her nerves.

"Yes, and the reason I sent those three after was for three reasons. The first was to see him again after so many years as I didn't really have a lot of time with him before he was sent to the future. The second, is to keep Etherious away from him as no doubt Seilah or Mard Geer would find out the connection between us." June nodded at her reasoning, seeing the possibility of it happening.

"And the third?"

"The third is to potentially hook him up with one if not all three of them to not only ensure that I will never lose him but also to have lots of nephews and nieces to spoil." She spoke with a smile on her face with the others sweat dropping when they heard her squeal quietly at the prospect of nephews and nieces. They better not know what she is thinking in her head.

'Oh, if only they knew! I can't wait to see you again little brother! We can spend a lot of eternity with each other doing so many things together.' She giggled as her thoughts turned perverse 'Oh yes. A LOT of things together, brother.' She smiled sickly and her eyes turned red.

* * *

Natsu was talking to Flare, Lucy, and Erza when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. Flame sat next to him eating a plate of fish.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Kagura asked as she came up to their table and sat next to him.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt like someone was talking about me and wanted to do lots of intimate stuff with me. And I am actually scared." A scoff was heard as next to their table Traveler worked on the MPC along with Levy who now had a robotic right eye as she looked at the blueprint with her new eye.

"This is so amazing! So much complicated yet simple stuff I can now understand within minutes! What was once difficult is now a piece of cake!" She kept rambling as she put another piece on their half-finished project.

"If you think that's awesome, wait until you see the technologically advanced Earthlands. Then your mind will be blown." Traveler chuckled at her enthusiasm as she started working a bit faster.

"And you went to so many worlds! I can't believe that other worlds have both male and female mages. Makes me wonder if they have anything else that's different." Traveler only sighed as he leaned back and drank his mug of alcohol.

"Yeah, your world is perhaps the only one where there is no gender discrimination, you know? The other worlds I went to would either have males or females being slaves for work or being breeding factories with almost no willpower to fight back." The mages heard his words and were listening to him intently.

"Were there really no other worlds that had males and females as equals?" Juvia asked while plopping herself on Natsu's lap with her ass directly on his groin, the girls saw this and narrowed their eyes at her.

"Well there is this one world where the female population was larger than males', to the point that a single town would only have one male for the entire town. The males would have sex with the females of the town to ensure that the population would not die out. Natsu of that world is the main man of Crocus who is already fucking the girls and women of the town as we speak." Natsu blushed a bit at that as the rest of the girls looked at him.

"What about the worlds where there was discrimination? Surely some of them stopped that." Erza voiced her opinion as Traveler looked at her before he sighed.

"There is Earthland 877-X. A world in which you all were prostitutes and Fairy Tail was a brothel where men would come to gangbang you all. Women in that world could not get advanced education and were taught from their very childhood to be nothing more than obedient sluts. It was like that for 400 years and there seemed to be no stopping that." The girls' eyes widened in horror at that and they all felt sympathy towards their other selves.

"I wanted to kill those men and show the females they could fight for their freedom, for their rights as humans, for their equality, but I knew I couldn't since I was a male myself. So I waited for them to come and help those women." Erza raised her eyebrows at that.

"Them?"

"The females from 137-C. I interfered with their traveling advice and made it so that they would come to rescue the females from that world. They slaughtered most of the male population in Fiore and created a Civil War that finally allowed those women to have their rights and equality. Within days females were finally free from the oppression of males and could finally have advanced education, jobs that they wanted, and ensured that nothing that happened before will never happen again." Traveler told them as the females looked at each other before Lisanna spoke.

"Were all the males like that?"

"No, only Natsu, Makarov-who is a male Marina by the way-and a few other males treated females equally. Natsu kept Lucy, Juvia, Bisca, Levy and a girl named Wendy safe and taught them to fight for themselves while also teaching them advanced education. He was literally one in a million and the former prostitutes of Fairy Tail all loved him for that." The girls processed that information and looked at Natsu in a new light. Traveler seeing that he wasn't needed anymore, decided to leave as he grabbed his mask and put it on.

**SCRAAATCH**

Tearing open a hole to the void he looked back at the mages.

"I would love to stay, but I have other things to do. Use the technology well and always have each other's backs. Natsu, make sure to keep them safe and loved. Because from this day on, your life is about to get complicated. Oh and everyone, Natsu here can have more than one mate so you better start fighting for his heart if you want to date him." With that said Traveler jumped into the hole as it closed behind him leaving the guild in total silence. That silence was then turned to tension as they looked at each other before they looked at Natsu who gulped in fear as one thought was in the girls' mind.

'HE IS MINE!'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Man this took a lot longer than I thought it would. I had to change some parts multiple times for a better writing and with the third course starting this wasn't easy. My fingers hurt and my brain wants rest, but I finally finished chapter 4! I am surprised at the fact that no one wrote a fanfic about Natsu being the first and only male mage in a world of female mages. Makes me glad I finally wrote something for that kind of premise. And before you ask no, there is no gender discrimination in this world. Males do the safe job because if they went for dangerous ones the male population would have severely plummeted and gone extinct and the females would follow suit. It's why guys like Elfman and Gildarts have those kinds of works. No, not every female in the anime will be with Natsu, Grayfia certainly won't because she is more of a sister to him than a love interest. Also, yes, her name is based off Grayfia Lucifuge from Highschool DxD. In regards to changes in both Natsu's appearance and magic as well as the changes in other characters' appearance like Cancer and the other Celestial Spirits and Happy's name…I wanted to change small details as well. Like, I wanted to make them look different because I didn't want to make them look as you would expect them to look compared to canon Fairy Tail. The example being is that Natsu can use weaker Fire magic to not waste away all of his magic reserves. The other example being Cancer whose weapons are different and he is more than just a haircutter and Juvia having new moves that make her what she is. An S-class mage. Also, can you guess what kind of outfit Erza wore at the start? It is based off a woman from a certain horror game remake.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and until next time. Peace.**


	5. Guild Master

**Chapter 5 everyone! Wow everyone really liked chapter 4, which makes me glad because I spent nearly four weeks on it, at one point I nearly missed a deadline for one of my assignments because of chapter 4. Still, my view count went from 1,015 to 3000 in a matter of days! Oh, and sorry for the delay, I had internship practices and my midterm exams were keeping me busy. I am still getting new followers and favorites every once in a while but I also have my own homework to consider so I will be having difficulty when writing new chapters. Anyway, time for the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5: Guild Master.

Earthland: 7094-K

Fiore, Crocus. X784.

3 minutes until impact.

"HOLD ON!" Bisca from 137-C shouted as she punched the accelerator, the vehicle going in a high-speed dodging the debris. Beside her the native Natsu groaned as he tried to hold his motion sickness, Dragneel held on one of the tank's bars as he kept firing at the Bosco males. Natsumi and Celeste tried to calm their beating hearts as they tried not to show fear, the other passengers held each other in fear as the asteroids came ever closer.

"Faster Bisca! Faster!" Dragneel yelled as he reloaded his Lancer and kept shooting at any Bosco male that tried to get closer.

"I can't make it go any faster!" she shouted back as she pushed the engine for all it was worth. The sonic boom of the approaching asteroids shook the ground as they came closer to the portal. None of them were aware of the figure on one of the portal's pillars as Traveler watched everything unfold, he sighed and stood up and looked at the asteroids. Normally he would have destroyed them with ease but since the populace was already evacuating, there was no point in doing so.

"Another world goes extinct, though at least there are some who will survive and return to repopulate it once everything turns to normal." He was about to open another tear to a new world but then remembered about this world's Acnologia and snapped his fingers creating a blue portal.

"Might as well make sure that he never survives this." Entering the portal he saw the famed Dragon King in his human form sitting on a rock and watching the events. Acnologia stood up and decided to go with the humans to see if he could rule the new world.

"If these ants think that they can go to a new world and get away with it then I will-"

SQUELCH

He didn't get to finish as a metal fist burst through his chest holding his still beating heart, causing his eyes to widen. The arm pulled back along with his heart as he staggered and looked behind him to see Traveler holding his heart. He glared at him and shakily brought his arm to fire an attack…

…only for Traveler to appear before him with his hand on his neck. Traveler gripped his neck tightly and with little effort…ripped Acnologia's head from his body, spine included. The headless, heartless body of the Dragon Slayer fell to the ground as Traveler held the Dragon King's severed head and threw it towards the body along with the heart. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a vial with a green liquid and popped the cork.

"Long live the King." He said as he poured the universal acid onto Acnologia's body. The acid quickly started dissolving the body right down to the atoms as the corpse was now no more leaving only a puddle of blood in its place. His task done, Traveler tore open a portal to the void and went through it just as the asteroids hit, the portal closing seconds before the wave of fire could hit it. Once in the void Traveler stretched and released a breath as he heard the bones crack.

"Well, might as well see how those people are doing in their new world." He took a thinking pose before he waved his hand "Nah, I am sure they will be fine. Let's see what other worlds are there that aren't explored yet." Stepping through the tear he walked through it and appeared in a house of sorts. He squinted his eyes as there was no light and he reached for his backpack and pulled out a flashlight. He looked around, and immediately realized he was in a guild and spotted a smear of blood on a wall, the floor and the destroyed tables and bar. Putting himself on guard, he took a step and heard a splat and looked down…to see that he had stepped on an organ. His eyes narrowed as he bent down and picked up the organ revealing to be a liver. Suddenly he felt a drop land on his shoulder, he checked to see it and saw blood. Confused he stood up and pointed his flashlight towards the ceiling and his eyes widened upon seeing a sight he never thought he would see, for above him was Natsu and every other Fairy Tail mage-

-and all of them dismembered and hanged by their own intestines…

Meanwhile.

Earthland: 20-E

Fiore. Near Tenrou Island. X791

Alzack Connel watched around with his sniper rifle trying to find any sight or even a speck of land that might lead them to Tenrou. So far he found nothing causing him to sigh in frustration as he lowered his rifle and adjusted his hat. The S-class mage turned to his comrades on the ship.

"Any luck on your sides?" Jet was the first to reply as he lowered his telescope.

"None so far. Only water, fish, clouds and water again." Next to him his fat friend Droy munched on an apple as he stared out to the horizon with a pair of binoculars.

"Man, where is it? Are you sure that Master was right about the date? Maybe he made a miscalculation?" Alzack put down his bottle of water and looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Droy, he looked at the records of Mavis' magic for months, I doubt that he would be wrong about something that involved our missing friends." Turning away from them he looked at his prosthetic hand and saw a few loose bolts and took out a screw driver to put them back in place.

"And besides, when was the last time Master Mavis' own records about her magic were ever wrong?" The voice of his wife was heard as she was at the steering wheel looking for the island just like them.

"Okay, but why did he send you two along with us?" Droy asked while putting down his binoculars, as he discreetly eyed Bisca's voluptuous mature body. However he shivered as he immediately felt a killing intent aimed at him and saw Alzack glaring at him with his metal hand resting on his revolver.

"If you still want to walk, I suggest you keep your eyes off my wife and into the ocean instead." Droy nodded hastily and turned back to search for the island. Alzack shook his head and took out a cigar and chewed on it.

"As for your question," he paused to light his cigar and took a drag before exhaling, "He decided that it would be better if you two idiots had a backup in case things go to shit. Bisca and I are the only S-class who were available as Laki is unable to do so and Juvia and Ultear's condition doesn't really help either, so we took the job and went to make sure that you two idiots don't get yourselves killed." Jet and Droy had tick marks on their head but Jet stayed quiet, unfortunately Droy did not.

"Oh come on! What could be out there on the ocean that could kill us? Sharks? Fish? Birds? There is nothing but ocean around us so what gives?" He asked while he looked at them with an annoyed glare. Alzack calmly took another drag of his cigar as Bisca lowered her rifle and leaned on the wheel. The green haired woman looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"How about the pirate ships that still sail around these waters? Or other groups like cannibals or slavers?" Droy looked surprised and scared at the prospect of cannibals.

"Not to mention the various sea monsters that have been rumored to destroy ships and kill entire crews with ease." Alzack said as he stared back at the horizon as Jet and Droy looked more scared.

"Like it or not Droy, we are your only means of survival if you two end up attacked or kidnapped and-" He trailed off as he saw something and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Bisca noticed it and was at his side with her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?" Alzack kept staring and finally spoke.

"Okay, either Natsu put hallucinating powder in my cigars again or I am going crazy because there is a little girl floating on the water over there. Do you see her?" Bisca blinked and looked to where her husband was pointing to see a strange sight. There was indeed a little girl with blonde hair and a white dress standing on the water surface with her eyes closed.

"You are not going crazy. I see her as well." By now Dumb and Dumber were next to them staring at the girl as well. After a several minutes Alzack put out his cigar and spoke warily.

"Bisca," she turned to him as he still kept staring, "Go to the wheel and slowly turn the ship around. There is something strange with this girl, and I don't like it." Bisca stood in one place before she started to slowly walk backwards while keeping her eyes on the girl. As she came closer to the wheel the girl opened her eyes revealing her green eyes with no pupils putting them on edge as she smiled at them. Suddenly she was engulfed in a bright light causing them to shield their eyes. What happened next was a huge shock to them as slowly the waters parted and a gold dome bearing Fairy Tail's symbol appeared. Despite the bright light Alzack was able to see the shape of a tree inside the dome along with land. His eyes widened as the dome started disappearing and the island within it was freed. Alzack's eyes widened before he started chuckling, catching everyone's attention.

"Just like he said." He turned to Bisca and pointed at the island "Bisca, full speed to the island. Tenrou finally appeared so let's not waste anymore time, let's go!" Bisca went to the ship's lever and put it on full speed as the ship got closer and closer to the island, all of them smiling at the prospect of seeing their guild mates after seven years.

Tenrou.

Blue eyes opened as Mira sat up with a groan while she put her hand on her temple trying to ease her headache. Looking around she saw Lisanna waking Elfman up. Immediately she called out their names.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" the two heard her and turned to her and smiled brightly. Getting up and dusting off she was at their side trying to help Elfman. The younger brother groaned as he stood up shakily.

"I am so glad you two are okay." Mira told them as she held Elfman by his right shoulder.

"We are glad to see you too sister. What happened anyway?" Lisanna asked while eyeing the bandages on her leg and arm as well as the one on her brother's abdomen. Mira frowned as she tried to remember.

"I don't know. I remember fighting Grimoire Heart along with others, and then Acnologia came and we fought him as well before-" she was cut off as the sound of a ship' horn was heard causing them to look at each other before they started heading for the beach. As soon as they got there they saw the rest of their friends standing at the beach. Luckily Erza spotted them and shouted at them.

"Mira! Lisanna! Elfman!" the rest heard her and turned to see Elfman being supported by his sisters. Immediately they swarmed them with Evergreen helping the sisters.

"Thank goodness! We were worried that you three didn't make it." Makarov said as he stood in front of them with a relieved smile on his face. Mira exchanged hugs with the girls and asked the important question.

"What happened? Weren't we all holding hands and Acnologia was about to obliterate us?" Makarov frowned as he closed his eyes and hummed as he thought about everything that happened. After a few moments he sighed and reopened his eyes.

"I am sorry my children, I do not know why we are alive or why we are still on Tenrou. The only logical conclusion that I have is that something must have saved us from the blast." Everyone looked surprised at that as Gray voiced his thoughts.

"Wait, what kind of magic can stop something capable of destroying islands? And how is it that it saved us right before Acnologia's blast hit us?" Makarov was about to answer but a yell cut him off.

"HEEY!" The yell caught everyone's attention as they saw the ship docking at the beach and a man with a prosthetic arm and a cowboy attire ran towards them while waving at them as the other three jumped out of the ship. The mages stood on guard as the man and his group came closer and stopped right in front of them. He smiled as he looked at all of them.

"Man, I am so glad to see you again guys! You don't know how long we have been searching for you." He said as his group caught up to him but before they could speak Gray walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here in Tenrou? Only Fairy Tail members can be here." Though the lower half of his face was hidden by a brown face mask he chuckled as he pushed Gray off and took off his hat and the mask showing a familiar face.

"Maybe because we are Fairy Tail mages as well Fullbuster. Ever thought of that?" By now the woman behind him took off her hat and mask as Jet lowered his goggles and Droy lowered his hood. The Tenrou group stood shocked as they looked at Alzack who had a 4 inch scar on his chin with his hair no longer spiky and Bisca who had a more mature looking face with her green hair tied in a ponytail. Jet and Droy spotted Levy and were immediately hugging the life out of her while crying.

"Levy! We missed you so much!"

"It wasn't the same without you!"

Tenrou's group stared at the interaction with deadpan expression, save for Levy who couldn't even move from the hug.

"I-it's good to see you two as well. Now please let me go!" The two looked at her face which was turning blue as they let her go. Alzack chuckled at that as he turned to the rest.

"Can't really blame those two since you all have been missing for seven years since that S-class test." Now the entire Tenrou group looked at him with jaws slack and eyes wide.

"What do you mean seven years!? Isn't it X784?!" Bisca shook her head as she stood next to her husband.

"No, it's X791. You all were reported to have been killed by Acnologia. As for why you are all alive we suspect that a third party was involved, at least our Guild Master does." At his words Makarov snapped to attention.

"A third party? Who could it be?" a giggle was heard as they turned and saw a little girl sitting at a rock watching them interact. Alzack pulled out his revolver and pointed at her.

"Alright who are you? We saw you before Tenrou appeared and it can't be a coincidence so start talking." The girl simply smiled at them and stood up before appearing right in front of them.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I am Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first Guild Master and I was the one who saved them." She giggled at everyone's facial expressions as they processed her words. Then at once everyone was asking questions ranging from her death to how she did it and she held up and they calmed down to let her explain as she turned to the Tenrou group.

"Thank you. Now about my death, this is a magic that I used which lets me create a spectral body to talk to you all. I can only talk to you because you are Fairy Tail mages as I can't talk to anyone else. As for how I saved you all, I used one of my spells and your magic reserves to shield you from the blast. Unfortunately, I needed to hide you all so that Acnologia would not attack again." She paused as she turned towards Alzack and his group" When they came here I lifted the island and dispelled the magic. Unfortunately, one of the side effects of my spell is that anyone who is in it is frozen at a specific point in time so none of you aged." She explained as everyone let that sink in. Alzack cleared his throat as the rest looked at him as he gave Mavis a grateful smile.

"We thank you for saving them, but now I think it's time to return to Magnolia and the guild. Plus Bisca and I need to take our daughter to a carnival so come on. There's enough space in the boat for all of you." Holding Bisca's hand the two started walking towards the boat as the others followed suit, with Jet and Droy basically lifting Levy on their shoulders and running towards the ship. Mavis smiled as she watched them go before she turned around and went to the forest.

A few hours later.

"So you are saying that your new Guild Master has kept the guild afloat for all these years?" Makarov asked Alzack who nodded as he drank a keg of beer.

"Yeah, though it wasn't easy. The first year we struggled heavily with the loss of strong mages like you all, and many members quit when they heard the news of your group disappearing. Those who were with the guild for years stayed and did what they could to help with financial problems. A few years later the Master came up with a different S-class test and many of us took it and failed. We took another one next year, but only me, Bisca, Juvia and Laki passed, though we had to do a week of A-class quests before doing any S-class quests." Alzack told them while subconsciously rubbing his prosthetic arm as Bisca conversed with the girls. Soon they heard Wendy shout.

"I see it! Magnolia! There it is!" Wendy exclaimed while pointing at the speck of land that was seen and everyone smiled, eager to see how Magnolia and the guild changed for all the time they were absent.

Magnolia. Fairy Tail guild.

"Kinana, can I have my usual?" A young purple haired male groaned as he slumped on the bar counter feeling tired after taking care of the kids of his teacher as well as Asuka. The thirteen year old wore a red T-shirt along with a black hooded jacket with the zip open. On his legs were a pair of dark blue pants and red sneakers. On his neck was a black scarf and a pair of belts were on his upper torso and on his pants. His most distinguishable feature was a burn scar that went from the left side of his forehead through his eyebrow to his left cheek. The woman at the bar had the same purple hair as the boy, she was in her usual attire consisting of a dark red shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. Lastly she had her hair in a ponytail and she had a dark red marking on her neck that looked like a serpentine dragon and a cobra were coiling each other.

"Sure Romeo, anything else?" she asked while cooking his usual lunch and putting a mug of beer in a tray.

"An ice pack wouldn't hurt." Romeo groaned out as he nursed a place where he pulled his muscle. Kinana nodded and took an ice pack out of the freezer and gave it to the boy who put it on his neck and sighed in relief. A chuckle caught his attention as he turned and saw a scarred, maroon haired man wearing a white trench coat along with a black shirt and red trousers with black shoes.

"Had some troubles kid?" Eric asked as he sipped his whiskey while leaning on the counter.

"Yeah. Asuka along with Jouki have a lot of energy. Coupled with Rose's sugar rush and Lana's crying, I had little to no sleep." Romeo said while rubbing his neck and twisted it as he heard a crack and sighed in relief. Eric simply smirked at that as he gave Kinana a kiss on the cheek before his ears perked up and he groaned.

"Here comes the Ogre bastard." Sure enough the guild's doors were thrown open as a member of Twilight Ogre appeared as the mages either rolled their eyes or glared at him. He paid them no mind as he went to the bar and looked at Kinana.

"Where's the Guild Master? I have an important message to deliver from our own Master." He asked in a condescending tone while eyeing Kinana's large bust earning him a growl from Eric and a glare from Romeo. Kinana narrowed her eyes as she cleaned a mug and put it down.

"He is on a week-long vacation with his wives right now and will come back tomorrow, so he left me in charge while he is out of the town. Now what is that you want to tell him?" The man looked at her before he scoffed and took a letter out of his robes and gave it to her.

"Tell him that Twilight Ogre is demanding payment for being on our turf and if he doesn't pay us then there will be consequences. We waited long enough and we will not tolerate any bullshit from him. That is if you can even memorize anything that I told you right now. Why he would put a woman in charge is beyond me as you are all nothing more than playthings for men and-" he was stopped as hand clamped on his shoulder and squeezed hard causing him to wince and he turned around to see Romeo and Eric as well as most of the guild glaring at him.

"What did you just say about my wife, ya ugly piece of ogre shit?" Eric growled as he tightened his hold and began to release his magic, the poison began to corrode the cloth around his hand as the messenger was now trembling but chose to talk rather than keep quiet.

"Your wife huh? Are you sure she isn't going out to see someone else? For all you know she could be getting plowed by one of us while you are not aware." He asked hoping to get them to fight against each other only to be met with laughter.

"I know she doesn't. You know why?" when the messenger shook his head he grinned like a maniac "Cause I am a Dragon Slayer." He told him as he punched him hard enough to send him flying back near the doors. The messenger stood up as he now had a bruise on his face as he had an angered look on his face.

"You dare strike me?! A member of Twilight Ogre?! You will regret that!" he shouted at Eric and ran at him hoping to beat him…

BAM

Only to double over holding his stomach in pain as Romeo punched him hard before he was kicked in the face back to the doors again. He struggled to stand and looked up to see all of the mages readying their magic with Eric's hand covered in poison and Romeo lighting his fists on red fire.

"Now listen here you bastard," Eric grabbed him by his collar and brought him face to face "You are gonna go back to your guild and tell your Master that we are not paying a single Jewel. If you come back here again, I promise that you will get out with all your bones broken and crawl back to your guild, you got that?" the man nodded hastily as Eric nodded "Good. Now scram!" The man yelped as he was thrown back and left the guild. Everyone put away their magic and went back to their own things as Kinana came up to Eric and kissed him on the cheek as Romeo went back to his lunch.

"Thanks for that honey." Kinana told Eric as she put her tray on a nearby table as he smiled at her/

"You know that I will always have your back." She giggled and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, I know that you do. I also know what you will be doing to it tonight." She whispered sensually as Eric gave a smug grin.

"If that's what you want." He told her while grabbing her butt as Romeo deadpanned at their show of affection.

"How about you two get a room and not traumatize the kids in the guild." Romeo pointed at Asuka who was playing with a lavender haired, green eyed girl of the same age wearing a blue dress and black shorts along with black sandals, a three year old pink and purple haired girl with red eyes wearing a blue dress and a headband and a blue, spiky haired boy with mismatched blue and green eyes wearing a black hoodie and a pair of blue shorts. The three were playing a children's card game with Asuka pouting as she lost twice in a row to the three. Kinana blushed and went to the bar with Eric looking at Romeo in annoyance. Romeo only looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Bisca, Juvia, Ultear and Laki told me to keep an eye on them, plus I don't want to suffer their wrath if they find out they saw what you two were doing." Romeo told him while shuddering at the image of their angry faces. Eric chuckled and patted him in the back.

"I pity you kid. You gotta look after three-possibly four-future monsters if they end up anything like their parents. I can already imagine the trouble they bring to you right now." Eric then looked at the kids before looking at Kinana before looking at the kids again. He finally looked at Romeo.

"You know, if you would like, Kinana and I could look after them to help you out. And don't think about refusing kid, I hear your thoughts and you seriously need a break from all this 'being an uncle to the kids' stuff and get some sleep." Romeo only looked up as he thought about his offer and turned back to Eric to reply but was cut off as the doors swung open.

"EVERYONE" the guild turned to Alzack as he entered the guild "Look who we brought back with us!" Bisca, Jet and Droy entered after him with familiar people as the mages couldn't believe what they were seeing. The missing mages thought to be dead were alive and well in front of them. The guild was silent as they stared before they all cheered and went to the mages.

"Mama! Papa!" Alzack turned just in time to catch his daughter as she jumped into his arms. Romeo sat in his seat as he stood up and slowly approached the group.

"You are alive? Why do you all look like you haven't aged?" The Tenrou group looked at him confused as Makarov stood before him.

"Well Romeo, seems like you grew up a lot ever since we left. I can feel your magic and I must say I am impressed. I guess Alzack was right when he said everyone was stronger now. And yes we are alive, we were saved by Mavis but were frozen in time." Romeo nodded at that and smiled at them.

"Well, it's good to have you all back. We missed you all. Welcome back to Fairy Tail." He said looking at all of them before his gaze stopped on Wendy who stared back. The two stared at each other for a few moments as everyone looked at them in confusion. Romeo simply stood looking at her before he felt a tug on his pants, breaking away from Wendy he looked down to see Lana looking at him tiredly while rubbing her eye as Jouki and Rose stood next to her.

"Uncle Womeo, I am tiwed. Can you take ush back home?" Lana said cutely making the girls squeal as they looked at her adorable face and cute clothes as Lucy and Mira were immediately hugging her and her siblings. Lisanna joined them as the rest smiled at that. The kids were squirming, trying to break free from the hugs as Romeo chucked at that as he went to take the kids back.

"Alright you all, let them go. It's getting late and I need to take them back home." Romeo told them as he put Rose on his shoulders with her hugging his head and held up Lana as she immediately dozed off. Jouki was released as he went to Romeo's side and took his hand as the four left the guild. Mira turned to Bisca as she pointed at the doors.

"So, whose children were they? That little girl looked really familiar." Bisca put down her daughter as Alzack along with Gildarts were at the bar drinking beer.

"Oh, they are Natsu's children." The moment she said that the Tenrou Group had their jaws dropped and their eyes widened as some face faulted. Finally, Lucy broke the silence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATSU'S CHILDREN?!"

"When did that happen?!" Lisanna, Mira and Erza followed suit as Bisca winced at their shout as some of the Tenrou mages recovered and had the same question in their heads.

"Exactly what I mean Lucy. Those three are Natsu's children. They call Romeo their uncle because Natsu is his teacher and he volunteered to look after them when they were born. Also, yes Natsu is married but to whom you will have to find out yourselves. Now if you will excuse us we have to take Asuka to a fair that is happening right now." Taking her daughter's hand she went to Alzack and whispered into his ear. The man nodded as he took his daughter and put her on his shoulder with her giggling cutely. Before they left however Bisca turned to the girls.

"By the way, you are gonna have to sleep in the quarters in the guild. The Fairy Hills is undergoing a bit of a reconstruction right now and it won't be available for a few days. There is plenty of room for you all upstairs so don't worry about anything. Anyway see you all later." With that said the Connells left the guild as the others kept talking, drinking and occasionally fighting. A few hours later most of the members had left the guild leaving only The Tenrou group, Kinana and Eric with the latter two starting to leave.

"Thanks for helping me with the bar Mira. Sometimes I get burnt out by the sheer work that is needed to be done and having another person helping me is something that I needed for quite some time." Kinana said as she stretched making her breasts jiggle as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No problem Kinana. I am always happy to help." Mira smiled at her while her matchmaking side was over the roof at the sight of another couple "By the way" Mira leaned closer to Kinana and began to whisper "Could you tell me who it is Natsu married?" Eric overheard their conversation and grinned.

"You are gonna have to see for yourself Mira, and you are lucky he is going back to the guild tomorrow. Anyway, time to go home. Let's go Kinana." His wife wrapped her arms around his right one as they left the guild. Mira pouted at that but moved on from that as she cleaned up everything.

"Wait a minute" everyone turned their eyes to Gray who was standing in his boxers "We didn't ask them about the Guild Master." The group blinked before they heard a slap and turned to see Makarov with his palm on his face. He sighed before he turned towards his children.

"We will ask them tomorrow, until then it's already night and it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow we will ask them everything we need to know. Until then, goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Master." Soon everyone left for the sleeping quarters with girls on one side and guys on the other. Before they could go to sleep however Lucy spoke.

"Girls?" she asked, getting their attention "Did you notice that the blue haired kid looked nothing like his sisters? It's almost like he is not their brother." Erza opened her mouth and closed it when she thought about it as did Mira and Lisanna.

"Maybe he was adopted? I mean you can be a father that way as well." Cana replied to her as she drank her alcohol. Lucy only shook her head.

"I thought about it too but Bisca said that Romeo became their uncle after they were born implying that he was there to witness their birth, meaning that he could have been adopted. Also, I might be overthinking it but he kinda looked like Juvia for a moment when I looked at him, and the two other girls had purple hair, and one had red eyes. If it weren't for that I wouldn't have any doubts about them being related." Mira furrowed her brows as she thought it over.

"You think Natsu may have cheated on his wife and had the two girls?" Lisanna suggested with the girls frowning at that implication. Mira shook her head as she lied down on her futon.

"Whatever the reason we will talk to him tomorrow when he comes back. Let's just go to sleep." With that the girls lied down on their futons and quickly fell asleep/

The Next Morning.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Lisanna sat up awake, startled at the noise happening downstairs, she quickly calmed down as she saw the rest waking up with a few like Gajeel and Gray grumbling about not getting enough sleep. Erza jolted awake with her sword prepared before she calmed down and put her sword away.

"What's with all the noise? I was sleeping!" Cana whined as she sat up rubbing her eyes, her bra was undone while she was sleeping allowing everyone to see her large breasts. The guys had slight blushes and appreciative looks and some like Laxus and Gray whistled. Cana looked at them in annoyance.

"What's with all those stares? Not that I mind them but this seems out of the blue for you two." She asked, oblivious to her naked chest even as she crossed her arms under bust.

"Maybe it's because everyone can see your boobs without the bra?" Lucy deadpanned gesturing to the brunette's naked breasts with the girl looking down before she smirked and stood up stretching.

"Jealous you can't get the same reaction Lucy?" Cana questioned while putting on her bra and pants as the rest of the group put on their clothes. Suddenly another thud was heard downstairs, this time it was louder and the group went to the first floor to see what' going on, and in Erza's case, stop any guild brawls that were happening. The sight that greeted them was not the one they were expecting.

"You can't catch me!"

"I am the best there is!

"Twy to catch me Uncle Womeo!"

There were three blurs running around the guild with the guild watching everything as Romeo tried catching a purple blur and barely caught it revealing it to be little Rose on a sugar rush as she struggled in his arms. Romeo gave Rose to Kinana who held the girl tightly and went to catch the blue blur which was now running on the walls and a pink and purple blur that was knocking over tables and chairs and was now going upstairs. Running after the blue blur Romeo made a blue fire whip and caught it revealing it to be Jouki who was vibrating on the spot. Pulling the kid towards him Romeo held him tightly and handed him to Eric. He turned around only to be knocked over when the pink and purple blur rammed into him at full speed and as she was about to escape Romeo caught it revealing it to be Lana who had what looked like chocolate on her lips. Though unlike her siblings she struggled harder with Romeo barely maintaining his hold as he was dragged by her. Having had enough Romeo conjured a blue fire whip and caught her by her waist and dragged her towards him and firmly held her in his arms with her still shaking and went to the bar to put her next to her siblings. Thankfully the other two were starting to calm down as Eric and Kinana watched to make sure they didn't run off. Soon the three calmed down and Romeo breathed a sigh of relief before he turned to the guild.

"Okay, whose bright idea was it to give them candies in the first place." Everyone whistled innocently and Romeo gained a tick mark as he glared at them and lit his fists aflame "Okay, either one of you confesses like a man or I am beating you all up!" Fortunately for the guild and unfortunately for him, Elfman spoke up.

"You are real man Romeo!" Romeo took it as a sign of a confession and attacked Elfman with the two pulling others in a brawl as most of the guild joined in the fight. The Tenrou group sweat dropped at the sight.

"I can definitely see that Ash Brain trained him. Only he would start a brawl over the simplest thing." Gray said standing in only his boxers with Gajeel and Happy nodding as the rest deadpanned at him. Until he was hit in the head by a chair thrown at him courtesy of Alzack.

"How about you put your clothes on before you traumatize any of the kids here Gray!" The gunslinger shouted at him before he was punched in the face by Eric and thrown towards another table where Reedus was sitting and was now covered in beer. The brawl kept going with the kids laughing at the fight while the Tenrou group either sat and watched in the case of the girls or joined in the brawl like Gray and Gajeel.

"You know, it makes me wonder. Where's Natsu? Didn't they say he would be in the guild today?" Levy asked her friends as the brawl was starting to get intense with most readying their magic. As Makarov was about to step in the guild doors were thrown open and immense magical pressure had everyone stop and struggle to stand as they turned towards the source. Standing at the entrance was a handsome muscular man wearing a hooded black trench coat with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of white pants and sandals on his feet. On his arms there were scars as well as flame patterned tattoos. His pink hair was cut short and he had a gruesome scar on the left side of his face. His onyx eyes had a cold yet somehow warm look in them and his signature white scarf was now wrapped around his waist. Accompanying him were two females, one was a purple haired, red eyed woman with a headband wearing a purple long sleeved shirt that was covered by a crimson jacket and a pair of black shorts and red shoes, there was also a red mark on her neck that depicted a burning dragon with a clock on its chest and a golden ring on her left hand. The other female had bright lavender hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon, she was wearing a red mantle over held together on the front by a ring over a strapless dark dress which had a revealing neckline and a belt around her waist, her legs were adorned by white stockings and black boots, curiously enough she had a red mark that looked like a dragon coiling around a tree as well as a scar that resembled a claw mark on her right cheek, she also had a golden ring on her left hand. The guild quieted down as the three were standing at the door before the male sighed as the magical pressure disappeared.

"You know, I half expected you all to be responsible and not start any brawls while I was away. But I guess some things will never change." The man said as he looked around the guild as if searching for someone before three voices caught his and his wives' attention.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rose and Lana were immediately running at their parents as they jumped at their mothers and Laki and Ultear caught them with Laki spinning her daughter around causing her to giggle. Jouki on the other hand approached his father and held his arms up. Natsu chuckled at that and picked up his son as his daughters hugged his legs after breaking away from their mothers.

"Hey there you three? How was your week? Did you have fun with your uncle Romeo?" The three smiled at him and nodded.

"Uh huh, Uncle Romeo was playing with us and let us play with his magic!" Jouki exclaimed while making gestures with his arms

"We even went to a carnival that arrived while you were away. It was fun!" Rose and Lana said as they spun around and jumped in one place.

"That's good. Now come on, let daddy and mommies rest for awhile okay?" Natsu told them as he went to an empty table and sat down on a chair with Ultear and Laki sitting next to him. The moment he sat down Lana and Rose jumped on his back giggling and laughing as Natsu rubbed their heads. Romeo approached him and took Lana out of his back.

"Glad you four are back. These three were a real handful, I had to stop them from eating candy and couldn't sleep at some days cause they didn't want to sleep and wanted to play. Though I can't say that it wasn't fun." Romeo told him while ruffling Jouki's hair with the boy squirming as he swapped away his hands. His mentor simply smiled at that and put Rose down.

"Yeah, well you signed up for it when you agreed to be their uncle, remember? And besides you-"

"NATSU?!" a loud shout caused him to wince as he rubbed his ear and turned to the source of the noise…and saw the returned mages. There was a silence as Natsu and his wives stared at old faces before he smiled at them.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise! Glad to see you all are back in one-" He was cut off as he was hugged by Lucy, Lisanna and Erza as the rest crowded around him asking questions.

"What's going on Natsu? Why are they calling them mothers?"

"Which one of them is your wife?"

"Why did you cut your hair, Salamander?"

"Did you cheat on one of them?"

"What are those tattoos on your arm?"

"Natsu, do you have any fish for me?"

Every question overlapped the other as Natsu tried to answer and was starting to get fed up. Slowly he raised his magical power again and soon everyone quieted down as they felt his overwhelming presence. Once everything was calm he eased the pressure but still left a miniscule amount.

"Alright I know that you are all shocked at this, I know you have questions and I will gladly answer them one by one so please don't shout over each other." Mira was the first to take the opportunity as she was right in his face.

"Why are they calling Laki and Ultear mothers? Aren't you married to one of the two?"

"Not really, see as a Dragon King Slayer I need to have at least two mates and Laki and Ultear along with Juvia are my mates. It's why my kids call them mothers." The Tenrou group looked at him with disbelief as Lucy asked the obvious question.

"Juvia? But wasn't she obsessed over Gray?" Gray himself shuddered at the memory of the stalker as he stood in his underwear. He received a wooden ball to his face that caused him to fall.

"Put on your clothes Ice Stripper. There are children here." Laki told him as she held up a wooden ball the size of a basketball on her hand.

"As for your question Lucy, Juvia was obsessed over Mr Icicle over there but a year after you all disappeared and after going on quests with me she started stalking me, and doing everything that she used to do with Gray." Natsu answered her as he rubbed Lana's head causing her to giggle as Gray groaned and got up, thankfully now fully clothed.

"Man, I feel sorry for you Flames for Brains. Having Juvia constantly stalking you and asking you out must have been exhausting." He was confused when Natsu just smirked at him.

"Actually, I didn't mind anything that she did." The rest looked confused at that "I actually liked that part about her, she was willing to have my back and offered me her love for as long as we lived. When she first asked me out I accepted and after that we became an item, she accepted all my flaws and I accepted hers, of course after a while Laki became interested in me and constantly fought with Juvia for my affections." The males were shocked and envious at the fact that Natsu had two gorgeous females fighting for him while the females like Lucy, Evergreen, Erza and Cana were lamenting at a missed chance with the son of Igneel. Levy appeared to be in thought and asked the next obvious question.

"How did Ultear get herself into this? In fact how did you manage to get all of them to date you?" Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he held Ultear's and Laki's hands with both hugging his arms.

"Well, Ultear showed her interest in me after Laki and Juvia stopped fighting and made a cease fire. That cease fire lasted for two weeks when Ultear started asking me out and the two started fighting her as well. Their fights would often damage the guild and everyone else so I had to stop them and told them that they should stop fighting and learn to be friends as I couldn't choose between three of them. For a month everything was quiet between and one day they told me they could share me with each other. It was rough to juggle this relationship but eventually everything worked out, I married them and we had children." Lana, Rose and Jouki chose that moment to sit on the laps of their parents, laughing and giggling as they did so. The girls barely held back their squeals at the cute display.

"As cute as this is I must ask Natsu." Makarov spoke, getting his attention "Are by any chance the Guild Master? I ask because everyone seems to respect you." Natsu smiled and put down his son and stood up while moving his coat showing a symbol representing The Ten Wizard Saints. He then turned around showing a large symbol of a red dragon and Fairy Tail's guild mark and the kanji for "Fourth Guild Master'' written on the back of his trench coat. Turning around he smirked at their expression of shock, outrage in Gray's case and in Gildarts and Makarov's case: pride. The others finally recovered as they started asking questions.

"GUILD MASTER?!"

"How is the guild still standing at this point?!"

"How did you become a Wizard Saint Flame Brain?!"

"How did you keep the guild all those years Natsu?!" Natsu simply raised his hand and the group quieted down waiting for his explanation.

"After you all disappeared we knew the h=first thing needed was a new Guild Master, at first everyone preferred Macao to be the Guild Master instead but eventually I proved myself as a Guild Master. There was a time when we had to move away to a cheaper place, many members left the guild which made our situation worse. It didn't help when they told us that the only reason they joined the guild was because of people like Erza, Mira and Laxus and told us to give up on trying to keep the guild afloat. Most of us didn't appreciate what they told us so I beat up some of them and told them to never come back. The first two years were an absolute struggle as everyone who remained did their best to supply us with the income we needed to move back to our previous location and keep it afloat so as to not lose it again." Makarov looked at Natsu with pride at the dedication that he had towards the guild

"I see, so you finally grew up and led the guild in its worst years. I must admit I did have you in my mind as the next Guild Master but waited for an appropriate time to make the decision and it seems that I was right when it came to my choices." Natsu and the rest looked surprised at that and voiced his thoughts.

"So that's why you had me as one of your candidates written in your desk when I searched your office for anything that might help me with the guild. I was genuinely expecting someone like Erza, Laxus or even the Ice Stripper. I guess now I know why you had those lessons with me about leading and strategy when I was younger." Now the Tenrou group were really shocked at that.

"You tutored Natsu so that he would be the next Guild Master?!" Erza shouted at Makarov with the elderly man stroking his beard.

"You have to admit Erza, Natsu does have the qualities of a good leader, especially when he motivated all of us during our hardest battles. And besides I would not have made that decision if I wasn't confident in his abilities. He might have been slightly immature seven years ago but you can see what these seven years have done to him if he was able to keep a guild like ours afloat and handle brats like you all. I should know, I had suffered heart attacks every time any of you came back with a huge bill on damaged properties." Makarov told them with a stern face and a shudder went through his body remembering all of the paperwork and the amount of damaged properties that his children kept making. The Tenrou group all sweat dropped at his words with most of them nervously scratching their heads at his last words. The old mage sighed as he looked back at the Fourth Guild Master.

"While I am proud and happy to see you that you have matured and became stronger Natsu, I must ask. How did you test who is ready to be S-class?" Laki shivered upon hearing his question as did Alzack and Bisca causing the rest to be confused. Natsu chuckled at that.

"Well, after two years of intense training I finally became strong enough to be a match or even surpass Erza and I created a test that allowed me to see who would be strong enough to be an S-class mage. My test included things like running from the forest, through the mountain and straight to the guild in less than 90 minutes with no breaks while carrying heavy bags, battling dangerous creatures, and using only things that they can find in their journey, should they use magic they are disqualified. After that I would have them punch rocks and trees as well as carrying heavy logs and rocks up a hill for 2 hours. They get to rest for about ten minutes before they need to find and beat up a group of rune knights with no magic. Finally they would fight me and I would decide if they were ready to be S-class. Most failed during the first test of the year as well as the second test, and only a few passed the test during the third year like Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Juvia and Ultear." He told the group nonchalantly as those mentioned shivered in fear at the memory of the grueling tasks they needed to perform while the Tenrou group looked shocked at the test, they doubted they could run from the forest and mountains without using their magic and the fact that they needed to fight creatures without any magic was extremely difficult.

"Although, now that you are all here I guess we can test our S-class hopefuls at the Tenrou again." Many in the guild sighed in relief at that while Romeo frowned at the prospect of not passing the test like they did for seven years. Natsu saw that and put his hand on his apprentice's head.

"Don't worry my apprentice, I didn't say that we wouldn't do my test. I just said that we will have to do it on Tenrou, I still need to test you to see if you are ready." Romeo nodded at that and swatted off Natsu's hand.

"Apprentice? You mean that you are training him to be another you?" Gildarts asked while nursing a mug of beer as the rest paled at the thought of two fire mages acting like Natsu and burning everything in their path. Laki giggled at their facial expressions and tried to reassure them.

"Don't worry," she told them, "Romeo is just learning under Natsu to be stronger and learn to control his new magic. He isn't trying to act like Natsu or be like he was seven years ago." That relieved some of the mages, though they wondered what this new magic was that Romeo had.

"By the way," Gajeel said, "Where's Juvia? Wasn't she supposed to be with you Salamander?" Natsu froze and his expression turned dead serious as he sighed and ushered his children away.

"Go play with Asuka and Kinana alright?" The three nodded and went off to search for the two while Natsu turned towards his friends.

"Juvia is in a critical condition in the infirmary right now." That caused their eyes to widen as Gajeel grabbed Natsu by his coat's collar and looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean in critical condition Salamander?! Why did you let her be in a critical condition?!" Natsu glared at him and took ahold of his hands and got them off.

"I did not hurt her Gajeel, she is in a critical condition because of her magic." The others were confused at that.

"What do you mean because of her magic?" Natsu sighed at that.

"Come with me and I will explain." he moved towards the infirmary with Laki and Ultear following him. The Tenrou group looked at each other but followed him nonetheless. Natsu opened the infirmary's door as they all entered the surprisingly large infirmary. Soon all of them saw a bed with Juvia lying on it, a breathing mask on her face as IVs filled with eternano and nutrients were connected to her arms. Her face looked malnourished and there was a scar on her face and a red mark of a dragon in water. Her blue hair was cut short as she slept peacefully. Gajeel was immediately at her side as she held her hand and checked her for any injuries. Soon he turned towards Natsu.

"Something is wrong with her magic and she seems to be in a coma. What happened to her?" Natsu merely took Gajeel's hands off his mate and sat down next to her as he held her hand and caressed it.

"It happened during her pregnancy." He told them as Laki and Ultear sat next to their sister wife. "She was feeling fine during the first five months besides the obvious symptoms like morning sickness and mood swings, but then she started passing out and losing control of her magic. During the last months of her pregnancy her symptoms became worse, she couldn't eat a single plate of food without throwing up, she became apathetic a few times, not responding to anyone or anything, she even attacked others seemingly without reason and would lose control of her magic more often resulting in her arms and legs turning to water without her command and she even threw up blood at times." Everyone was shocked at that and were extremely worried for their friend. Ultear continued after natsu stopped.

"When Jouki was born her symptoms seemingly disappeared and she regained her strength. She could walk and had retained some control over her magic. We thought that she was okay, but everything became worse after a year. She started having headaches and seizures, at times she would pass out and not wake up for days. What's worse is that we found out that her magical container started shrinking. Her magic reserves which were once on par with Erza's soon barely qualified for an S-class mage. As time went on her control over magic disappeared and she would send a magic attack without any control or turn to water at random, soon she started feeling weaker and she would start passing out more and more. We went to Porlyusica to see if she could help, but not even she knew what was going on with her. Sometime after Jouki's third birthday she fell into a coma and didn't wake up. We tried everything from visits to a hospital, using magic that allowed us to go in her dreams, we tried everything! But nothing worked." At this point Natsu had his head in his hands as his mates put their hands on his shoulders. Natsu put his hands on theirs and continued.

"After a while we learned that her magic container started cracking and her reserves were disappearing. What's worse is if she loses her magic completely she could die so we extracted some eternano and started feeding it to her and she started getting better at first and even woke up a few times. But after a few months the effects disappeared and she once again went into a coma. Before Jouki's fourth birthday Porlyusica told us the reason for Juvia's condition." At that Natsu had a look of immense guilt and pain on his face as he remembered what he was told confusing the guild. Seeing the distress of her husband Laki decided to continue.

"She told us that Juvia's magic had been with her since the day she was born and that removing it would cause her to suffer a slow death, which is why we are giving her eternano in the first place. She also told us that Juvia's magic while powerful, was highly unstable and is the main reason why she could use it at a level far better than anyone at the cost that her very emotions would cause disastrous storms, floods and tsunamis if she is sad or angry, and why she could turn her body to water effortlessly. By her calculations her magic would have stabilized when Juvia was 25 and she could be able to surpass Erza and Mira even if they were to work together against her, she could be able to manipulate the liquid within the person, flood entire cities and even control steam, boiling water, freeze her water, be immune to Ice magic and even control the person's blood by draining them, turning them into a puppet, use her own blood as a weapon or forge weapons out of blood and water." The group was shocked, amazed and terrified at the image of Juvia being able to do that. To achieve something of that calibre would definitely make Juvia a Wizard Saint.

"So if she could do all of that, what happened to make her like this?" Levy asked now curious as to what caused Juvia's magic to make her go to coma.

"As we said before, at age 25 her magic would have stabilized but that changed as she got pregnant when she was 20. Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer magic and his…unique physiology along with Juvia's unstable magic had some serious side effects for her. When he was conceived, Jouki was fine in her womb, but his genetic heritage made it so that he would be able to wield magic from day one of his birth, because of this Juvia suffered the side effects as her magic and Natsu's constantly fought each other during her pregnancy causing her to pass out, lose control of her own magic and start feeling sick. When Jouki was born we learned that he could use Dragon Slayer magic as well as Juvia's magic subconsciously. That however came at a cost of Juvia losing a chunk of her container. The lingering remains of Natsu's magic didn't help either, as her already unstable magic still fought them and her condition became worse as a result. Although they disappeared shortly after Jouki's second birthday, the damage was already done. Her magic, which was once the reason she was alive became a parasite in her body, slowly feeding off her life force unless we feed her eternano. Porlyusica told us that there was no way that Juvia's magic would stabilize anywhere in the future and Juvia would die within the next two to three years. We have been trying for months to find any cure for her and found nothing that could help us. Natsu's mark on her keeps her alive but for how long we don't know." Laki finished as the group looked at Natsu with sympathy, especially Gajeel as he knows that losing a mate for a dragon is like losing your own soul. For a while no one said a word as they kept silent letting the two comfort their husband and assure him that it wasn't his fault.

"Does-Does your son know this?" Lucy asked as she tried not to cry.

"No, we told Jouki that Juvia is just ill and that she would wake up soon."Natsu replied as he tried not to cry at the prospect of losing one of his mates. Everyone was silent as they slowly left the infirmary to leave the three in peace. When Lisanna closed the door to the infirmary she looked at the rest and saw the guild looking in their direction giving them sympathetic looks. Romeo approached them with a solemn look.

"I take it Natsu has told you what happened with Juvia right?" at their nods he closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's better to leave them alone for a day or two, I know you want to help them but trust me it's better to let Natsu handle it as he doesn't want to burden anyone. Until then, would you like to know what happened for the last seven years while you were away?" The group looked at each other before they looked back at him and nodded.

"Great, come with me. We have a lot of things to explain to you all." The group followed him with Wendy walking beside him as they left the guild.

A month later.

Natsu smiled as he saw his guild being lively like always, except this time old friends were back making the brawl that much livelier as he watched everyone try to beat each other. His apprentice was sitting at a nearby table talking with Wendy as Happy and Carla sat nearby. His children were away in a park as Laki and Ultear watched over them along with Bisca. Looking at the brawl he smirked at those in it which shockingly included people like Erza, Lucy and Evergreen along with Laxus. Taking his eyes away from the brawl he sighed as he read another paper describing an ancient powerful artifact that could grant one wish located in Bosco. He considered the option in his head but put the paper away to study another, only for a chair to hit him in the head. Taking a deep breath he turned around and saw everyone reading their magic and went to intervene.

ZAP! FLASH!

Only for a blue shimmering portal to appear right in the middle. The guild stood shocked for a moment before they heard gunfire coming from the portal putting them on guard. Natsu stood next to his family ready to protect them as the gunfire sounds increased. Suddenly a creature emerged from the portal followed by two more. The creatures looked like horrific mixes between different insects, one looked like a spider if it had a scorpion stinger, crab claws and a giant green sack on its head that had little spiders and scorpions emerging from it and was the size of a horse. The second looked like a bat if it had a wasp's stinger, it's jaws were unhinged to four parts and it had talons infected with some unknown disease and it was bigger than Gildarts. The third was a humanoid with the carapace of a beetle, fangs of a snake and a hideously ugly face with its eight eyes, antenna sticking out from his forehead, his hands had blades and his feet were clawed. Seeing the horrifying creatures the guild prepared to use their magic on them before a human burst forth from the portal with a big rifle in his hands as it closed behind him. The stranger fired the automatic rifle at the spider-like creature causing it to scream in pain as it shot a blob of acid towards him. He dodged it and kept firing at the creature, eventually penetrating the protective carapace, exposing its innards. Taking out an incendiary grenade he ran towards the creature and threw the grenade at the open wound. The creature screeched for a while before it exploded in a fiery mess, its innards and the sack burning as they landed on the floor with a splat. The bat creature lunged at the stranger with its talons ready but he dodged it and took out his knife at his hip and cut off one of the legs causing the stump and the leg to rot. He would have done more had the humanoid beetle not tackling him. Landing on the ground and not letting the creature bite him he saw the bat ready to fire its acid breath at him. Dodging another bite from the beetle he kicked it towards the bat as the two fell to the ground. Grabbing a new weapon from his backpack he pointed it at them and fired. The bat escaped but the beetle did not as the weapon pierced through his armor and he started disintegrating until nothing remained. The bat readied its stinger and lunged at him but the stranger ripped open a portal to the Void in front of him as the bat couldn't stop itself and entered it upon which it screeched for a brief moment as it was erased from existence itself. Closing the portal the stranger went to retrieve his weapons and put them in his backpack.

"Jeez, that's the third world that was affected by a nuclear war. I swear if I find another one I am gonna-" Stopping his monologue as he saw the guild looking at him with a mix of shock, awe and mistrust as he was about to create another portal. Traveler stood still for a moment before he smiled under his mask and waved at them.

"Hey there. Sorry for the mess, these things jumped into the portal when they saw it and I had to kill them before they caused anything bad to happen in your world so…here we are." Natsu stepped forwards as he looked at the stranger's mask with a suspicious glare.

"Who are you? And what were those creatures?" the stranger looked at him for a moment before reaching up and removing his mask and hood revealing his face to the stunned guild.

"My name is Traveler, I am you from another Fairy Tail universe and I was battling creatures in another Earthland that was a war zone where people fought mutated animals created by an oppressive organization. Those things are immune to magic so only weapons that rely on physics instead of magic work on them. Nice to meet you by the way." Traveler told him while extending his gauntlet covered hand for a hand shake. Natsu after hearing his explanation nodded and shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you as well. Man, I feel sorry for you and anyone in that world for having to battle creatures like those." Traveler looked confused.

"I am not from that world," that made Natsu raise an eyebrow "I am from a completely different Earthland and I just traveled to that aforementioned world to help the natives in their war." The moment he said that Levy was at his face looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"You can travel to different worlds? How do you do that? Show me! Show me, show me, show me!" Traveler sweat dropped at that and just showed her his gauntlets, the moment he did that Levy was looking at them, trying to see how they worked causing the guild to look at her with a weirded out look on their faces. Taking his hand away Traveler took a cautious step backwards.

"Alright Levy, take it easy. No need to get crazy because of this, I had enough crazy Levys to last me a lifetime, I don't need another one." His words confused the guild as Erza voiced her thoughts.

"I am sorry. Did you just say crazy Levy?" Traveler nodded and sat on a nearby table.

"Yeah, imagine your Levy, except she is completely crazy and obsessed with science and builds everything from reanimated animal carcasses to humans who eat those carcasses and plants that can grow inside you. It's really scary." Traveler suppressed a shudder remembering a particular yandere Levy who cut off Natsu's arms and legs, sewed pieces of his flesh to her body before killing Lucy and taking her boobs and ass and sewing them into herself. Or another Levy who went bonkers with science and accidentally created an extremely strong aphrodisiac that caused Natsu to take every single female in the guild as his mate, not to mention a Levy who turned everyone in her guild to animals and experimented on them. Natsu looked at his terrified eyes before looking at Levy's.

"I'll take your word for it, as I can already imagine our Levy being like that." Levy just pouted at that and crossed her arms, "By the way what other worlds are there besides the one you came from?" Traveler smiled at that and dug into his backpack.

"Well, there are many in fact, in most of them you go to Tenrou along with the rest and never become a Guild Master. That duty fell on Macao and his attempts were horrible, in many of the worlds he got the guild bankrupted and sold the females to sexual slavery to keep the guild afloat, that is until you found out and beat him up to the point he couldn't even move." He kept digging into his backpack and pulled out a blue orb-like device while Natsu and the guild frowned, feeling happy that Natsu was their Guild Master and not the perverted idiot. Natsu however was angry at that and wished he could kill him himself.

"Alright, this thing here will show you a world that I was in and show you how different or how similar it is to yours. Be warned it may show the events that will happen in the future." Having said that Traveler put the device on the ground and it turned on creating a large screen and the words 8-R appeared on the screen.

An older, scarred Natsu was seen ducking behind cover as he clutched his assault rifle in his arms. All around him the town was burning as his comrades fought their opposition. Shells were fired and exploded near them with some losing their limbs or getting shrapnel into themselves. He was dressed in a black military armor with Fiore's insignia on the left breast and a steel helmet that looked like a skull on his head that also covered his face. His plasma sword at his hip as he took a deep breath.

The guild were surprised at the sight of their Guild Master wearing military clothing and wielding a futuristic weapon. Natsu himself was surprised at his other self's attire.

"Am I a soldier in that world?"

"Yeah, Lieutenant Natsu Dragneel of the fifth division of Fiore's army. Right now you and your men are defending Hargeon from the forces of Bosco that are trying to take over Fiore." The Dragon Slayer was surprised at his rank and continued watching.

Reloading his rifle Natsu got his head out of the cover and shot at his enemies, some bullets hitting the targets, some missing completely as he barely dodged the bullets. Taking out a thermo-grenade he tossed it at the other side and ducked behind a tree as the grenade exploded with the force of three grenades at once. Seeing his chance Natsu dove into the battlefield knocking out some of the enemies with the butt of his rifle and killing a few by killing them with the plasma sword. As the dust settled and bullets missed him, Natsu once again dove behind cover, landing next to a Private and his squad.

"Sir, what do we do? We are surrounded, we barely have enough ammo for all of us, and there are no more medics left." Natsu rubbed his head ducked as a bullet whizzed past him. Activating the scope of the rifle Natsu aimed and shot at the enemy's head, causing it to explode in a shower of gore. Ducking back Natsu reloaded his rifle and turned towards the Private.

"Private Redfox, how many grenades do you have left?" Natsu asked him while throwing back a grenade that landed near him. Gajeel looked at his men as they gave him their grenades.

"Around 12 grenades left sir, two are incendiary and two are shock grenades, the others are frag or flechette grenades." A shell exploded next to them causing them to duck once more as Natsu thought of a plan as he kept firing at the Bosco soldiers.

"Give me an incendiary grenade along with a shock grenade and the flechette one. I have an idea. When I give the signal, shoot at the bundle." Complying with his words Gajeel gave Natsu the three grenades. Natsu took out a duct tape and wrapped the three grenades around a stick. Pulling the pins out of all three of them Natsu threw the bundle of grenades.

"Now!" Taking aim Gajeel shot the bundle of grenades and they exploded showering their enemies in burning electrified nails as they screamed from pain. Some had their skins burned and their intestines spilling out.

Many winced at the brutality of the kill and some were trying to hold their lunches and not throw up at the gruesome display. Natsu looked at the faces of Romeo and Wendy and saw their horrified expressions and thanked whatever deity that was out there that none of them knew about the horrors of the world yet.

Taking the chance Natsu got out of the cover.

"Go! Go! Go! Into the building over there!" the squad complied as they went after their Lieutenant into the destroyed restaurant. As he entered the building Gajeel put a table on the door and put mines around the doorway. Taking cover as the enemies shot at them Natsu ordered a soldier to contact the HQ for reinforcements. Getting his radio Natsu pressed the button on the side.

"This is Lieutenant Dragneel from the demolition squad. I repeat this is Lieutenant Dragneel from the demolition squad, can anyone hear me?" Putting his radio down Natsu took out a grenade launcher and fired at a squad of soldiers hiding at the docks killing them instantly as they either flew back from the explosive force or were dismembered. Reloading his weapon Natsu heard the static of his radio and put it next to his ear.

"Lieutenant Dragneel, this is Private First Class Loke Leo from Bravo team. We are surrounded at the hotel, we need help to get out of here, over."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be surprised.

"Loke is a human? And he is a soldier?" Lucy asked Traveler as she turned towards him.

"Yeah, there are worlds in which Celestial Spirits are humans, and they live among you all as guild members in most worlds." Traveler told her as she turned back towards the screen.

"Roger that, hold on Private. We will try to create a distraction where you can kill them, over."

"Understood sir, hurry up we are running out of ammo, and can't hold them any longer, over and out." Turning towards the squad Natsu hefted up his launcher and swapped it for an assault rifle.

"Alright men, the Bravo team needs our help, we will create a distraction for the enemy and-"

"Sir, there is a civilian here!" One of the soldiers called out as he gestured to a little blonde haired girl wearing a torn dress with her face covered in soot and her eyes fearful as she was holding a blue kitty in her arms. She was hiding in one of the cupboards, crawling backwards when the soldier approached her.

"Is that me?!" Lucy shouted as she saw her other self. She expected her other self to appear but not as a child.

"Yeah, I was surprised at that as well, especially since that world doesn't have any magic and does not allow anyone from other worlds to use magic." Traveler stated as he drank a mug of beer that he ordered.

"That doesn't explain why I am younger in that world." Lucy told him as she pointed towards her other self who was now crying at the sight of the strangers. Traveler put down his mug and leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, you see things can be really different in other worlds and your age or gender is inconsistent. You might be a dude in another world, or you might be an old woman with grandchildren in another. In this one you were just born a lot later, or Natsu was born earlier. It's a bit confusing to be honest." Nodding after understanding what he told the guid looked back at the screen now worried for little Lucy's well-being.

Natsu stood up and approached the cupboard and put down his rifle once he got near the girl. While he was surprised that there were still survivors in Hargeon after it was attacked two days ago, he needed to focus and bring the girl to a safe place. Approaching her, he flinched when the girl just crawled backwards, afraid of the armed men.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise." Natsu tried to reassure her as he took off his helmet to show that he wasn't going to hurt her and succeeded on some level as the girl calmed down a bit and looked at him with fear. Natsu just offered his hand as the girl looked at him with hesitation.

"Come on, it's not safe here. I can get you to safety, but I need you to trust me." The girl hesitated but she soon spoke.

"Can you take me back home?" The girl asked as she clutched her little kitty as Natsu nodded at her.

"I promise, I will take you back to your parents but you must trust me. What is your name?" The girl looked down as she scratched her arm.

"I am Lucy, this is my kitty Happy." Lucy told him as she petted her cat.

"Hi Lucy, I am Natsu. I am here to help you, so please, come with us." Lucy hesitated before she took his hand as Natsu got her out of the cupboard and into his arms. Holding her safely Natsu turned to his men.

"Alright, squad. The reinforcements should arrive in 2 minutes. Our plan is to help Private First Class and his group and get this girl to safety. We need to make a smoke screen with our smoke grenades and get to them as fast as possible. Now move!" With that the soldiers prepared their grenades and threw it at the street and waited with bated breaths. Soon the smoke covered the area in front of them.

"Alright move!" Clutching Lucy safely, Natsu and the others got out of the cover, into the smoke and towards the hotel where Bravo Team was hiding, dodging any gunfire. As they entered the building one of the soldiers was shot in the head as the door was closed. Putting Lucy down Natsu-

All of sudden a static filled the screen as the device malfunctioned.

"Hey, what happened? It was getting good." One of the members said as they turned towards Traveler who grumbled and went to inspect the device.

"Sorry about that. This thing tends to malfunction during the viewing. I haven't fixed it fully yet." Traveler told them as he tinkered with the device and put it back down on the ground. The screen was back again this time showing Natsu holding Lucy while shooting at the enemies in the streets.

Putting Lucy down behind him, Natsu took aim with the scope and shot a precision bolt at one of the soldiers causing his head along with his neck to explode in shower of gore as the bolt pierced him and hit another one behind him. Unfortunately a stray bullet hit his thigh as he shouted in pain and ducked back while clutching the wound.

"Sir, are you alright?" Gajeel asked as he gave his superior officer a gauze and pincers. Natsu took the pincers and pulled out the bullet as Gajeel wrapped up the wound. Hissing as he moved Natsu took out a grenade launcher put in an acid round. Taking aim he fired it at the group of three as the round exploded with the Bosconians screaming in pain as their skin and clothes melted off from the highly corrosive acid. His men kept firing at their enemies, occasionally hitting some of them as one of his own had his head exploded from a sniper round.

The guild flinched at the gore and violence being shown. While the newer members weren't so shocked at the deaths considering the fact they went to a mission where they had to kill people, the Tenrou group were horrified at what they were seeing.

"So much death and violence." Wendy stated while barely able to look at the screen fearing another gory death. Romeo just put his hand on her shoulder, understanding her situation. When he first went to a quest, it turned bad for him when he was kidnapped by a group of crazed maniacs who ate people. He barely survived and had to kill the maniacs, he wasn't the same for a few days and only went back to quests after Natsu comforted him

"Shit! Sniper!" Loke exclaimed as he took out his own sniper and waited for a perfect opportunity. When the shot was heard he got out and shot at the enemy sniper. Things got worse though as he saw more Bosco soldiers start arriving.

"Lieutenant, we can't hold them any longer! We need backup now!" Loke shouted before he fell back as a bullet hit him in the head, killing him. Looking at the downed officer then at his men and finally at the scared Lucy, Natsu didn't know what to do. Reloading his rifle he turned to his men.

"Keep firing, the evac will be here at any moment. Use everything you have to-"

SCRAAAAAATCH

A tear appeared as Traveler emerged from it with a rifle that looked more like a machine gun, instantly putting Natsu and his squad on guard. Taking out a flash grenade he threw it at the enemies blinding them for a moment, which was enough for Traveler as he aimed and shot down each Bosco soldier while standing at the open. The Bosconians fired at him but their bullets simply fell to the ground after hitting his mask and hoodie. Turning towards Natsu he pointed towards the building behind them.

"Take cover! It's gonna get hot in here." Deciding to trust the stranger, Natsu took Lucy in his arms and ran as best as he could with a wounded thigh towards the building, his soldiers following him. Turning back, Traveler took aim and shot a single bullet towards each enemy he saw. The 75 cal. bullets exploded the moment they hit their targets causing the soldiers to lose their torsos, heads, arms and legs as they died instantly. One Bosco soldier took out an RPG and fired it at him, only for Traveler to catch the rocket and throw it back towards him, creating an explosion that killed several soldiers. Watching from their cover Natsu was amazed at the weaponry, armor and skill that this stranger had. Suddenly a voice was heard in his radio and he took it out.

"Lieutenant Dragneel, this is Hawk-1. We are here to evacuate you, the bombing will be in a few minutes, over."

"Hawk-1, we have a civilian here, land near the docks, we will be there in 20 seconds, over." Natsu said as he adjusted his rifle and after putting Happy on his backpack, held Lucy in his arms.

"Affirmative, we will be awaiting you at the docks, over and out."

"Alright everyone. The evac is here. Run to the docks as fast as you can and don't look back! Close your eyes Lucy." Lucy nodded and hid her face in his chest as he and his squad ran towards the docks. Ignoring the pain in his thigh, Natsu ran as best as he could while still holding Lucy. As they neared the docks they saw the helicopters land as they all ran towards the doors. Giving Lucy to one of the soldiers, Natsu got on the helicopter himself and sat on one of the seats.

"Alright, that's everyone! Let's get out of here, now!" The helicopter started taking off as Natsu held Lucy tightly and watched as the jet planes dropped bombs on the destroyed Hargeon. Traveler took his chance and created a portal to the void and jumped through it just as the bombs landed near him.

The device turned off and the screen disappeared. Taking the device and putting it in his backpack, Traveler turned towards the guild to see their reactions. Many had looks of awe and shock at his prowess, while others had looks of unease at the gore and death that they saw.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that Juvia is missing. Care to tell me why?" The guild froze as Natsu narrowed his eyes at him and gestured to him to follow to the infirmary.

"Well," Romeo spoke breaking the silence "Things aren't gonna be the same are they?"

A few days later

Jouki smiled as Juvia, now feeling better than before hugged him and his father, as well as his half siblings. After explaining Juvia's situation to Traveler he went to one of the more advanced worlds and came back with a serum that could help Juvia, although it would take a while before she recovered completely. Smiling at the cute display Traveler looked back at the blueprints of the MPC, and every other advanced technology that he gave to Levy, who was running back and forth trying to get every essential element possible.

"Calm down there Levy. No need to make a mistake and cause the device to explode. That can have catastrophic consequences." Levy didn't seem to hear him as she immediately started assembling the portal creator. Shaking his head at that Traveler stood up and put on his hood and mask.

"Well," he spoke, getting the guild's attention "It was fun talking to you guys, but I gotta go. I still need to see if any world needs help." Natsu, after breaking away from the hug, approached Traveler and extended his hand.

"Thank you. You saved one of my mates from death, you don't know how much this means to me." Traveler shook his hand and nodded before he tore open a portal to the void. Before he stepped through though he turned back to give one last advice.

"Make sure that levy doesn't go crazy over the blueprints and be careful with the MPC. You don't know what might appear on the other side. Oh, and if you see another group and their world is 200-AB or 137-C, try to befriend them. I will see you all some other time." With that he jumped into the portal and appeared in another Earthland, this time however the landscape was utterly decimated, bodies of dark mages lay around the battlefield. Walking over the bodies Traveler saw a giant crater and went towards it. What he saw inside was a corpse of Natsu, his left arm cleaved off and his body looked like it was put through a blender, and yet he had a peaceful smile on his face. Traveler had a look full of sorrow on his face as he went to the corpse of Natsu and gently picked him up.

"Let's get you to your friends for a proper funeral." Opening a blue portal with a wave of his hand, Traveler went through it, lamenting the fact that he once again couldn't save another Natsu from sacrificing himself for his friends.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Well, there goes chapter 5. I will admit the premise came to me after I read a fanfic called "Embers and Droplets" in which Juvia and Natsu never went to Tenrou and thus Natsu became the Guild Master. The part about Juvia's unstable magic was something that I came up with after considering what Juvia could do with a magic that allowed to manipulate water. If you think about it this is magic pretty damn OP, especially since there are water particles everywhere. Her condition is also something that I came up with when I considered their pairing, Natsu is a fire demon and a fire dragon slayer and Juvia's contradictory magic could possibly result in a disaster for her if she ever got pregnant, I am surprised no one thought of that. **

**The soldier Natsu is something that I wanted to write for a while now, and the creatures are my own creations. The part where Traveler finds a world where Fairy Tail is brutally murdered is a foreshadowing of another antagonist besides Draconus. Also, yes Traveler can go to worlds where 137-C went to or will go to and he is either a passive watcher or someone who helps from the shadows. He doesn't have anything against 137-C, rather he just wants to stay hidden from them, but will allow the other worlds he visited tell about him, so that they will be warned of someone else who could travel like them, and helping them, so long as he doesn't meet them face to face or a make them his allies, lest Draconus focuses on them which is a bad thing. If you read UnknownLegion's "Seeing Alternate Earthlands" fanfic you should know who the dead Nastu is.**

**Also, heads up, next chapter is a bonus chapter. What does it mean? It means that it will take place in a universe of a different anime, and I for one really want to write it to get that idea that won't leave me alone out of my head.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time. Farewell.**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Quirkless hero

**Bonus chapter everyone. As I explained in chapter 5 this time things will take place in an alternate universe of another anime, specifically My Hero Academia. I don't know about you but I really like this anime. At first I thought that it would be boring, but I was wrong. The world where people have powers isn't new but this one definitely takes the cake as well One Punch Man of course. What really drew me in were the characters, each of them are given their own screen time, motivation, lovely personality and quirks that are quite useful and also useless depending on certain situations. The one I liked the most was Izuku or Deku Midoriya. A kid who had no power at the start but had the heart and mindset of a true hero, sort of like Spider-man and is given the chance to be a hero the world needs. But what would have happened if he changed, what would have happened if someone showed him the true horrors of his world, what would have happened if he chose to be a quirkless hero? This chapter is something that will explore that kind of question. Also, the explanation as to how Traveler can go to other universes of different fandoms will be explained in the chapter. Also, while in other worlds and in his home world I will be calling him Natsu. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonus chapter: The Quirkless Hero.**

**Universe: 9-D.**

**Musutafu, Japan. **

Are people really born as equals? Some say no, after all how could they be born equal if they are suffering from things like poverty, racism, starvation and ostracizing? Some will say yes, they are equal for they are all humans, they have the same color of blood, they live in the same world and they are not monsters or any other beings, the fact that some say that they are unequal is just a matter of bad luck, unfortunate events and bad decisions. In a normal world, this would have been the case of people just wanting to have at least a portion of a good life.

But in this world, the answer to the question might as well be obvious. No, they aren't born equal. Ever since the days when the glowing baby was born in China the supernatural became normal, the impossible was now possible and the wishes of people to have power was now granted. Quirks, the evolutionary step of humanity changed the very course of history. No longer were powers like teleportation, laser eyes or super strength mere fantasy, now everything was reality. Pro-heroes, people whose job is to help others started appearing a few decades after the resulting chaos of quirks to bring order, help others, stop any terrorist from committing horrible atrocities, or even do simple tasks like heling a girl with her cat, doing public service or just helping people, risking their lives and wanting nothing in return. The first generation of pro-heroes was all about that, helping people and receiving nothing but smiles of gratitude in return.

As the years went by though those with right mind could see that the concept of a pro-hero became twisted, perverted, no longer as righteous and noble as it was before. The other problem was one that was probably more inhumane, the matter of the 20% of population that were considered second-class by most: Quirkless people.

He should know it, after all he had suffered enough in his life to know that people are horrible when it comes to certain things. Yet even now, despite the fact that he knew all of that…

"It's Kamui Woods!" he is still amazed by the pro-heroes. Izuku Midoriya, a fifteen year old Junior High School student watched the battle between Kamui Woods and the villain with a quirk that allowed him to alter his size. He held a notebook and a pencil in his hands and wrote everything in it. Around him the crowd watched in awe as the rising star Kamui Woods used his quirk to try put down the villain. After a while however he came to a stop on a crane and the crowd went wild.

"He is going to use it!"

"His ultimate move!"

Izuku however watched silently and whispered "Lacquered-

"LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON!" Holding his arm up the crowd watched as it turned to many wood branches and began to surround the villain's head, just as he was about to rip them off…

"Canyon Cannon!" A giant woman wearing a purple and white outfit shouted as she ran and performed a flying kick towards the villain right in the face. Because he was caught off-guard he was instantly down for the count as the male photographers were now taking their chances to take pictures of the new pro-hero. The new heroine stood up and spoke.

"Hello, I am Mt. Lady. Today is the day of my debut." She winked and accentuated her ass "Pleased to be your ass-quaintance." Soon after however she turned to her normal size and held the handcuffed the villain enjoying the praise and attention that she had as Kamui Woods sat depressed behind her. Izuku unlike the crowd just wrote everything down quietly before he closed his notebook and went towards his school. Had he paid attention however he would have noticed a flash of light appear on one of the rooftops or the figure that emerged from the light. Nevertheless he continued on unaware that he was being watched.

**A few hours later.**

"Alright everyone this is your third year and as such it is time for you to think of your future." A teacher said as he held the papers that had everyone's application towards the academy that they wanted to go to. But as soon as he said those words he simply threw the papers into the air.

"Who am I kidding, you are all going to apply to hero academies!" at that the entire class activated their quirks, some good, some subpar and some absolutely mundane. Izuku just simply raised his hand and sat quiet.

"Yes, yes your quirks are all wonderful. Ow sit down and be quiet!" The teacher told them only to be interrupted by another person.

"Oi teach. Don't put me with all these extras!" an arrogant voice said revealing a spiky blonde haired kid with red eyes as he rested his feet on his desk. This was Bakugo Katsuki. His comment made the other angry.

"Who the hell are you calling extras Bakugo?!"

"Yeah, you aren't the only one with a quirk!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Back off, you extras!" Bakugo said with a mocking grin and a condescending voice. Izuku just looked at him with a hard stare as the teacher spoke.

"Ah, Bakugo. You are going to U.A. correct?" The class shut up at once when they heard that with some gasping and looking at him in awe.

"UA?! The top hero academy in Japan?!"

"I heard only one in ten pass the initiation."

"He is seriously going to attend the academy?!" Bakugo simply smirked and stood up.

"Hell, yeah. I aced the mock test and I will breeze through the initiation as well. I will be the first in this goddamn school to get into U.A. and I will be best Pro-hero there ever was!" Izuku simply rolled his eyes as heard that, honestly Bakugo could pass the initiation. After all, his quirk was the strongest in their class, the ability to sweat nitro-glycerin like fluid from his hands and cause it to explode is something amazing, anyone wielding a quirk like that could easily be among the top 5 best Pro-heroes. Unfortunately, it was at the hands of someone who bullied the weak and looked down on the quirkless like they were something that should not live. If there was anything that Izuku was certain about, is that Bakugo is easily fit to be a villain or someone worse than the current Number Two hero Endeavor. He was about to open his notes to study the quirks but the teacher then called out.

"I recall Midoriya applied to U.A. as well." That sentence caused Izuku to sit straighter as the other teens looked at him before they started laughing and pointing mockingly at him.

"Mudoriya? Seriously? What does he hope to accomplish?!"

"As if a quirkless can get anywhere!"

"Why don't you just give up, Midoriya!"

The condescending words made something boil in Izuku but he just ignored it and tried to ignore the others as well. Unfortunately, one other person did not like it more than anyone else.

"DEKU!" Jumping away as Bakugo made explosions on his desk, Izuku fell on his butt and looked up at the angry face of Bakugo and the mocking faces of everyone, including the teachers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING APPLYING TO U.A. YOU BASTARD! YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING QUIRK, YOU WEAK, USELESS FUCKER!" The ever impatient Bakugo roared as he held Izuku by his collar. The green haired boy gulped as he steeled his nerves.

"T-they removed that rule for this year Kacchan. I-I just have to work hard to get in the academy." The class only laughed at that as Katsuki glared at him.

"Like hell you will, you useless shit!" Sparks going off in his hands as he raised his fist about to hit him only to be stopped by an extended hand. The teacher stopped the ruckus even though he wanted the quirkless kid to be shown his place.

"That is enough you two. Bakugo, get back to your seat, you two Midoriya. The use of quirks is prohibited in schools." Growling Bakugo let go of Izuku and sat back as did Izuku with the class continuing. Izuku however felt someone watching him and looked at the window and for a brief moment saw someone wave at him from the tree, but once he blinked he saw nothing. Shaking his head he focused back at the lesson.

After a few hours the school ended and most of the high schoolers left the class with the exception of Izuku as he placed his stuff on a bag, his mind still on the figure he saw in the tree. He was cut off from his musings when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was forced to turn around to an angered face of Bakugo and his notes snatched from him.

"H-hey, give that back." He tried to get it back only for the goon to throw towards Bakugo who opened it and began to laugh once read the contents.

"Hero Analysis? Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady. What the hell are you trying to do Deku?! Think these little notebooks can help you get to U.A.?!" Bakugo told him while laughing as Izuku felt the boiling rage, but pushed it down not wanting to get beaten up. That would have been pathetic but if you are someone like Izuku who wasn't fit physical and a bully like Bakugo who could give you third degree burns with his quirk and not even break a sweat, it was understandable. Even if he caught him off guard and ran, he would still see him the next day and get beaten up again. Izuku knew that and just tried to get his notes back.

"I-it's not fun to steal from someone Kacchan. Now g-give it back." Izuku told him as Bakugo just smirked at him and held the notebook between his hands…before he burned it with his book, damaging it much to Izuku's shock before he threw it out the window. He then put his hand on Izuku's shoulder snapping him out of the shock.

"Listen here you damn Deku. Every great hero has an origin story and I'll have mine as the only one who from his school who made it to U.A. Now here's what you are going to do you bastard, so listen carefully." Izuku's clothes sizzled under Bakugo's palm as he gave him a smile that promised pain "Don't you dare apply to U.A. Got it?!" Izuku nodded hastily as he could feel the heat from Bakugo's hand already reaching the skin. Bakugo and his goons laughed at him and pushed him towards the wall as he just stared at them. Bakugo stopped near the door however and looked at him with a condescending smirk.

"You know, if you want to be hero and have a quirk so badly, take a swan dive off the roof and pray to be reborn with a quirk in the next life." With that Bakugo left unaware of the look of rage and hatred on Izuku's face. His rage just about ready to explode as he struggled to calm down. His fists clenching and unclenching as he took his backpack and went outside to collect his notebook. Going to the back of the school, he found his notebook lying near the pond. He picked it up and looked on with a blank face at its damaged state. He stared at it for a moment and clenched it in his hands as he took deep breaths, before he heard a twig snap behind him. Quickly turning around he saw a hooded, masked figure looking at him behind the fence. Izuku stared at the stranger and felt unnerved.

"Uh, hello?" the figure did not respond as he just waved at him causing Izuku to blink before the stranger seemingly disappeared scaring Izuku. Not willing to take any chances, Izuku ran for the exit looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed and ended up at a sewer tunnel. He stopped and hid behind the wall and calmed his nerves and looked back to see if he escaped, because of that he didn't hear the manhole lid move and a slimy being emerge from it looking at him with its one eye. Izuku was startled when he was covered by a slime and looked down to see that his lower body was covered fully in slime as it reached up to his neck and towards his mouth. He struggled to get it off only for his hands to be restrained by the slime.

"Quit struggling. It will only hurt for a moment." The slime villain said as he continued to spread the slime around Izuku. The boy tried to get out as he started losing consciousness from the lack of air…until a booming voice sounded.

"TEXAS SMASH!" a whirlwind appeared as the slime was pushed off of him but he just fell to the ground unconscious.

**After a while**

"Can someone without a quirk be a hero?" The muscled form of All-Might, the number one Pro-hero and the Symbol of Peace stopped as heard Izuku's question. After saving the boy and waking him up All-Might signed his notebook and was about to go away when the latched on to his pants and ended up soaring through the air along with All-Might. Now on a rooftop he was about to jump to another and go about his business when he heard the question. Izuku simply continued as he looked down not seeing the hero get covered in smoke.

"I want to know if I can be a hero without a quirk. I want nothing like fame or glory. I just want to help, that's all. I want to know that I have a chance to do so despite everyone mocking me so I ask once again" Lifting his head Izuku was about to ask the question again only to see smoke in the hero's place. Soon the smoke dispersed and an extremely thin man was seen wearing All-Might's clothes. His face was sunken with his eyes hollowed showing only his pupils. His entire body looked like he ate nothing or at least ate very little. Izuku just stared and could only mutter out an "Eh? Who are you? Where's All-Might?"

"I am All-Might." The stranger said with blood coming out of his mouth scaring Izuku a little. Snapping out of his shock with his mind running a mile a minute he just rubbed his eyes and muttered.

"How?"

"Well, you know the guys at the pools who hold their breaths to hide their bellies? It's the same for me kid. As for why I am like this, well let's just say that I fought someone who proved to be my match." The stranger said as he lifted up his shirt exposing a gruesome scar that was on his stomach. Izuku flinched upon seeing it and barely held back his vomit at the sight of a scar like that.

"Toxic Chainsaw?"

"No, someone more powerful than that crook. I lost most of my stomach and my left lung, my face is like this due to multiple operations and I can only be a hero for three hours at most." Izuku processed all of that information and nodded at that before he remembered something.

"I understand but you haven't answered my first question." Honestly he dreaded the answer, but believed the number one hero would at least tell him that it was possible.

"My answer is no, you can't." Something cracked in Izuku as he heard the words.

"Being a pro-hero is more than just having a quirk kid, it means risking our lives daily to save someone, and most of us survive dangerous situations because of our quirks. So no, I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk." Izuku just looked down as he clenched his fist till the knuckles turned bone-white, his face unreadable as he remembered everything.

"_Hey, look! It's the quirkless freak!"_

"_Who the hell does he think he is attending the same school as those with quirks?"_

"_I am so sorry Izuku!"_

"_I have no son! And until you get rid of him I am not coming back!"_

"_Look at you Deku! So pathetic! Ha!"_

"_He is weak anyway! Let's beat him up!"_

"_Look, the whore and her freak of a son are here."_

"_I don't understand why she won't disown him."_

"_Must have cheated on her husband if her son is quirkless."_

"_Just give up, you can't do anything!"_

"_Ha, a quirkless hero? As if! You quirkless people are useless!"_

"_Just die and stop shaming your mother, you bastard."_

"_If you want a quirk so badly, swan dive off the roof and pray to be reborn with a quirk in your next life."_

"_You can't be hero without a quirk."_

The years of being told to give up, being told that his dream was hopeless, the tears and apologies of his mother that gave him no comfort, the harsh glares and beatings from his father who left them because he couldn't stand having a quirkless son, the bullying he endured at the hands of Bakugo and others just because he didn't have power like them, being laughed at, mocked and humiliated by all around him simply because he was quirkless, the insults being thrown at his mother because she had a quirkless son and finally the many times he has been told to kill himself so as to not shame his parents. Yet he held on because he knew he had a chance, even if it was small.

"It's not wrong to dream kid, you just need to be realistic." All-Might said as he offered a small comfort which only made things worse "You can be a police officer, sure it's not respected, but you can still help people." As he said that he left the rooftop via the stairs leaving Izuku to his thoughts as he stood in one place. A sea of blood red rage boiling in him, dripping into his soul little by little, a roaring in his ears as he remembered every worst thing in his life that happened. His mind filled with dark thoughts as he looked at the edge of the rooftop, his heart filling with darkness, demanding revenge before he unclenched his fists and released a breath. He lifted his head, his face emotionless, his eyes no longer bright and cheerful with his right eye slowly turning red and stance relaxed as he took out his burned notebook and after looking at it for a while threw it off the roof and went towards the stairs, just wanting to go home and rest.

**Meanwhile**

Natsu didn't know what to think of this world right now. He just wanted to see another Fairy Tail world but because his gauntlets malfunctioned from time to time, he ended up in this one. At first he was interested, especially when he saw people in costumes running around and fighting other people in costumes, but quickly became uninterested once he realized how bad everything was. He knew from experience that everything that may look good and innocent may actually be corrupt and decayed from within. So surprise-surprise, this world was no exception. The so called heroes are naught but attention seekers with only select few doing it just to help, people judged each other based on quirks and not their personalities, and the 20% that didn't have a quirk were discriminated and treated as second class with some committing suicide or being killed by their parents, friends or relatives.

He considered leaving this world, until he saw him, writing on his notebook and showing innocence and determination that reminded him of most of the good versions of himself in the multiverse. Something in him seemed different compared to everyone else in this world. He followed him and saw him being bullied for having a dream that he couldn't achieve because he had no power like them. He scoffed at that, if that were true then who are they to talk shit about him, most of them had useless quirks anyway, aside from the blonde who reminded him of that asshole Natsu he met while traveling through worlds. He saw the kid now known as Izuku be bullied and told to kill himself and his works destroyed. The most troubling part was the kid's emotions and mental state, his mask allowed him to see many things, including the emotional spectrum of the person, and allowed him to read people's thoughts by accessing their brain waves. And the kid's state was not good in any way. He watched him be saved by the so called "Symbol of Peace" and followed both of them, all the while his gear allowed to stay invisible and remove his presence. He heard the kid ask the question and saw the hero's secret form and was almost certain that he would say yes.

He didn't and Natsu lost much of the respect he had for the hero. Yet it was Izuku who he watched as he saw him go through a turmoil and even heard his thought of suicide and stood ready in case the kid jumped. Instead he threw away his notebook and he caught it before it fell to the ground and watched Izuku leave. He read his notes and they were nothing short of amazing, the attention to detail and the theories surrounding every quirk was quite amazing, and to think that it was a journal number thirteen. He could only imagine what the kid wrote in the previous ones. Putting the notebook away in his backpack he went to find Izuku only to hear an explosion that was a city block away from him. He contemplated whether to go there or not but saw the kid was there and watched from the shadows.

* * *

Izuku watched everything with uninterested eyes, his interest in heroes no longer there as he just looked at the events with bored eyes. He saw the Sludge villain and felt a mild anger at the sight of him. Looking around he saw, much to his disgust that the pro-heroes were standing in one place and was even more disgusted when he heard their conversation.

"We need to wait for someone with a suitable quirk." Looking up, he saw Mt. Lady stuck between two buildings, unable to do anything. He heard an explosion and saw Bakugo inside the Sludge Villain letting off explosions, he had a fearful expression which caused Izuku's eyes to widen. Looking around he saw All-Might in his true form, standing there and watching everything and felt his faith in pro-heroes shatter as the Symbol of Peace just watched everything and remembered the words.

"_We risk our lives to save people."_

Looking back at Bakugo, he wanted to do something, anything! His mind telling him to let the boy suffer and die, but his heart told him to save his former friend. What kind of person would he be if he let him die? No better than the ones who tormented him. Making up his mind, Izuku jumped over the barrier and ran to save Bakugo, his legs moving on their own as the others shouted at him.

"Kid, get back here!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Izuku didn't listen as he neared the villain and threw his backpack at its eye. The zips opened and a pen hit the eye as the villain screamed and stopped moving. Izuku moved to the sludge and started removing what he could. Looking at Bakugo's face he kept moving the sludge eventually freeing his mouth.

"Deku?! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Izuku glared at him as he kept removing the sludge.

"I don't know! My legs moved on their own, so shut up and let me help you!" Yes, even as he looked at the one of the people he hated, he still wanted to be a hero. All-Might heard him and was wide-eyed. Here was a quirkless kid who just went to risk his life to save someone even though he might die. He suddenly felt foolish for not holding himself true to his words as he tried to puff himself up. Up above Natsu watched everything and smiled in pride when he heard Izuku say that. He was right, this kid was special, no wonder he reminded him of other good Natsus. However, neither could have foreseen what would happen next. Izuku finally removed the sludge from Bakugo's left arm and went for the right one…only for his right arm to be covered in sludge all the way up to his shoulder. Bakugo's left arm was covered again just as he was about to let off an explosion.

"Not so fast!" The Sludge villain said as he shifted. Izuku tried to pull his arm back. Only for the villain to create rows of sharp teeth around the limb-

**CHOMP!**

-and proceeded to bite off Izuku's right arm right up to the socket, leaving nothing but a bloody stump where the arm used to be. Izuku looked on in shock like the crowd as the heroes watched in horror as the villain morphed his sludge into a blade-

**SLASH!**

-and cut off Izuku's left leg, blood spurting out as Izuku fell to the ground letting out a blood curdling scream. The cut off limb was covered by the villain' sludge and consumed. The villain didn't stop there as he lifted Izuku up using his sludge. The sludge glowed orange from within and went towards Izuku-

**BOOM!**

A large explosion happened as Izuku was thrown back by the explosion, barely alive. The villain laughed as he saw the looks of horror on the faces of everyone. That was until a hooded, masked stranger appeared as he caught Izuku in his arms. The stranger pulled out a syringe and injected it into Izuku and put him down on the ground. The next moment he was in front of the villain as his hand was within the villain grasping Bakugo before he ripped the boy out of his prison. Bakugo was thrown back as he breathed in fresh air. The villain opened his mouth only for the stranger to grab his eye…and then he started screaming as the stranger squeezed his eye causing it to pop, the blood spurting out of the hole as he thrashed around wildly. The crowd watched as the stranger jumped away and pulled out grenades and threw them towards the villain. The grenades exploded the moment they hit the sludge and the villain screamed in agony as it began to burn. The plasma fire slowly burned the villain to ash as the stranger went towards Izuku's body and lifted him up and was approached by the heroes.

"What the hell did you do?!" Kamui Woods shouted at him before he was Spartan kicked with enough force that it cracked his ribs and sent him back flying to a building and embedded to a wall. Death Arms tried to arrest him only to have his hand crushed as he screamed and held his hand.

"Out of my way!" the stranger shouted as he jumped away towards the rooftops, towards the hospital. Among the crowd All-Might watched him go and felt many things. Anger, shame, disappointment…and all of them directed at himself.

**A few days later.**

Inko Midoriya sat next to her son's bed, crying as she beheld his form. He had bandages all over his body, some had blood in them, his right arm and left leg missing. His face now had a large burn scar that covered nearly the entire right side of his face, his right eye socket hidden by bandages. His remaining limbs had burn and laceration scars. There was a contraption on his mouth that, by the doctor's words would keep his shattered lower jaw together. His hair was cut short and there was little left of his skin near the stomach and chest, to the point that his ribs could be seen. An IV drip was near his bed and attached to his left arm. The heart monitor showed steady heartbeats and the other life support machines were working to keep him alive. Inko held her son's left hand and caressed it as tears kept flowing from her eyes. Just a few days ago she saw him be mutilated horribly by a villain and rushed to a hospital once she was told where he was. Now as she looked at his form she knew he had extremely low chances of surviving, and even if he did survive, any future plans that he might have had would be ruined thanks to his condition. As she kept crying the door opened and a doctor came in holding a clip board and his expression grim as he looked at the crying mother. Steeling himself he approached her.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" Inko lifted up her tear stained face and looked up at the doctor "I have good news and bad news concerning your son's condition. Which one would you like to hear first?" Inko wiped her face and tried to calm herself down.

"The good news."

"The good news is that the mysterious figure who brought him here had injected him with a strange serum that kept him alive. Not only that, any brain injury that he had is no more, furthermore your son is incredibly resilient. Most patients would have died from these kinds of injuries within twelve hours, but your son is still alive and his condition is slowly but surely is getting better. If we are lucky he should wake up in several days." The doctor told her while sounding genuinely amazed as Inko nodded and asked the next question.

"A-a-and the b-bad news?" The doctor sighed and looked at his clipboard.

"Bad news is that we couldn't find anyone that had a quirk which could regenerate your son's limbs, and we also couldn't find a way to fix his lower jaw without causing more problems. Moreover, there were no organ donors to fix his destroyed liver and left lung as well as the damaged skin. That's not including the problem with the cost of the operation." The doctor told her with sorrow in his voice as Inko barely held herself together.

"H-how m-much?"

"850,000 Yen. Your insurance only covers around 25,000 Yen, not counting the use of the life support machines and the medication used to keep him alive." Inko's eyes widened as tears escaped once more as the doctors bowed and left.

"I am sorry, ma'am." Inko was left with her son as she held her son's hand.

"Hisashi, why did you leave your son when he needed you?" How could she cover the costs with her salary? Her husband could only send enough for them to keep their home. Even if she paid back the full amount she and her son would have to live on the streets and that was practically impossible with Izuku's condition.

"I could help you if you want." A voice called out as Inko sat up and saw the stranger whom she recognized as the one who brought her son to the hospital. He was sitting on the window and as he stood up and sat on the opposite side of the bed. His appearance intimated her and he tried to calm her down.

"Now calm down miss. I am not going to hurt you or your son." Inko shook in one place as she tried to calm down.

"You-You a-are the one who saved him and brought him here." The stranger nodded as he took off his mask and hood allowing her to see his scarred face, short salmon hair and onyx eye. He placed his mask on the chair next to him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I helped your son because I saw potential in him to greatness, that and I heard your problem so I came here to both help your son in recovery as well help you cover the costs." Inko's eyes widened at his words and felt doubts about this offer, on one hand her son could recover and the costs would be covered, on the other this sounded too good to be true, especially since someone wanted to help her son achieve 'greatness'. Natsu saw her expression and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"You have doubts and I understand that, but please trust me and hear me out so I can help you and your son." Inko hesitated but nodded nonetheless and he smiled and held a syringe in hand filled with glowing blue liquid.

"Good, now let's begin." With that he injected Izuku with the syringe and waited for the effects to take place. Inko watched with wide eyes as the burn wounds on Izuku's arm and leg as well as his torso healed up and even some of the skin grew back, the burn scar on his face lessened until it only covered his right eye and near the nose. The heart monitor showed steady and normal beats and while there were still scars on his body, it was not as bad as before. Finally, a groan was heard as Izuku opened his eye.

"Mmmph, memm am mI (What, where am I?)?" Izuku tried to say but the contraption kept his mouth shut. His eyes snapped open and his eyes darted around until a familiar voice was heard.

"I-IZUKU! Oh I am so glad you are awake!" His mother said as she hugged him, being mindful of his injuries as Izuku just lay there and tried to hug his mother only to see he could use only his left arm.

"Mhmhhm? Mmnmph hppnd? (Mom? What happened?)" Izuku's eyes widened and he tried to bring his right arm to his face, only to feel nothing. He looked towards his right arm and saw nothing but a stump where his arm was supposed to be.

"MHMHM?! NPMHM MNMHM MN MNHN?! (MY ARM?! WHERE IS MY ARM?!)" Izuku started hyperventilating as his eyes widened and the heart monitor beeped constantly in response. Inko saw her son's state and tried to calm him down.

"Izuku, sweetie! Please calm down!" It didn't work and she tried again…only for a gauntlet covered hand to slap Izuku on the back of his head. Izuku yelped as he brought his left arm to rub the spot and looked towards Natsu.

"Knock it off kid. Your jaw is broken and you need to calm down, lest you suffer a heart attack and worry your mother more." Izuku just blinked as stared at the stranger and pointed his finger at him.

"Mhphhh? Mhhnh mhng mhhgn? (You? Who are you?)" Izuku asked him as he looked at the strangely familiar gear the stranger had.

"Izuku, this man here saved you and brought you here, as well as helping you recover." Izuku looked on in surprise at that and nodded towards the stranger yet still had a puzzled look on his face. Natsu instead smiled towards him.

"You are probably wondering why I helped you, aren't you?" Izuku furrowed his brows but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, kid. I am gonna explain everything from the start and I need you two to be open minded on what I say and hear me out till the end of the explanation, alright?" The two looked at each other before looking back at him and nodded.

"Good, listen carefully because this is important." Natsu stood up and cleared his throat.

"I am not from this world." The two looked at him confused "I am from an alternate reality." THAT caused them to look at him like crazy.

**One long explanation later.**

"And that is my story." Natsu stood in front of a slide show to help him explain why he was here in their world instead of a different one. Inko was rubbing her head as she registered the information given to her while Izuku's eyes were full of wonder and excitement as Natsu explained everything to them.

"So let me get this straight." Inko said finally getting rid of the headache "The Multiverse is something that actually exists." Natsu nodded at that "And you are one of the people who was able to find a way to see and travel to different worlds." He nodded once more "And the reason why you are here is due to your device malfunctioning and bringing you here instead of a world from your multiverse." Natsu nodded while putting the projector and everything else into his backpack "And you only stayed because Izuku reminded you of the good versions of you?" He nodded while pulling out a familiar notebook.

"Yeah. I stayed because I wanted to help your son achieve his dream." Izuku's eyes widened at that as Natsu held his burnt 'Hero Analysis Book №13" ad gave it to him. Izuku took it with his remaining arm and stared at its cover.

"Why though?" Inko asked the question that was in Izuku's mind causing him to look up at Natsu.

"Your son has the heart of a true hero, he went to save someone who bullied him when all other heroes were just standing nearby doing nothing. He could have just let him die for all the times he was bullied yet he chose to save him knowing of the risks that he would suffer. He went to save someone who told him to kill himself when he could have just went to his home. He said it himself, his legs moved on their own, something that many heroes in the multiverse have done." Inko's eyes widened at the part where he was bullied and told to kill himself and she looked at her son's face to see if it was true.

"Is what he said true Izuku? Did Bakugo really bully you and told you to commit suicide?" Izuku was unable to look at his mother's face which now had few tears as he just nodded. Inko just stood there and then she brought her son into a hug one which he returned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Izuku just looked away as Natsu decided to answer for him.

"Well, consider his position." Inko turned her attention to him "He is a quirkless kid, and from what I learned, those that are quirkless are considered second-class citizens in most parts of the world, if he were to say anything to the principal or someone else, chances are he will be ignored and his bullying will get worse to shut him up or "put him in his place" as they say. I read the reports on any quirkless getting bullied or mistreated, and in all of them there reports of them "being unlucky", "seeking attention", or just plain "they deserved it for being born" and many committed suicide at ages 14-22 or were abandoned, disowned or killed by their parents, some of them being children who were no older than 5 because they were "diagnosed" as quirkless." Natsu snarled in disgust at that word as did Izuku, it was like being quirkless was a disease.

"All of them written by those who bullied them or those who were higher up to ensure the quirkless "knew their place". Besides, if Izuku did tell you of his bullying chances are Bakugo will just bring him to a secluded place and continue to beat him up." By the time he finished explaining Inko's and Izuku's eyes were wide with horror at what they were told. Inko having no idea that people could be so cruel as to kill their own children and Izuku only now realizing how lucky he is if many like him took their own life at his age.

"That's one of the reasons I want to help him. Izuku needs to be a hero, to show that the quirkless aren't worthless and to finally stop the horrors that are happening to them. He needs to be a Symbol of Hope not only to them but to the rest of the world and I will help him, but in his current condition I will have to augment him." Izuku's eyes lit up at Natsu's words especially towards the augment part. Inko wasn't so thrilled.

"W-what do you mean by augment?" Natsu just pulled out a robot arm from his backpack and simply smiled.

"Robot limbs and enhancements, and you are lucky Izuku, because of the circumstances that you caused when you went to save Bakugo while the heroes just stood there press around the world are starting to doubt the heroes, and it's causing a global uproar. Because of this UA has moved their initiation for a year, meaning we have plenty of time to train and for you to get used to your limbs that I will give you." Izuku was surprised at that before he gained a determined look and clenched his fist.

"Lmnhng hgnmn mnphnh! (Let's do this!)"

* * *

**2 months later**

"Even now, after two months have passed, the heroes all over the world are no longer trusted as they once were." The news reporter replied shifting through papers as he stared at the camera, the screen showed the happening of that day "The report of a quirkless high school teen rushing to save the hostage while the heroes stood idly by and being mutilated while the same heroes did not help him is still talked about globally. Strangely, many heroes from America, Japan, Canada, Germany, Poland, Switzerland, UK and Russia are praising the kid for willing to risk his life to save another person, while also criticizing him for recklessly charging in without a plan. The Symbol of Peace, All-Might has made a public speech to calm the situation which only ended up getting things worse. As a result of the teen's actions and the recent events, most hero academies are re-evaluating their tests and made new subjects in classes to teach future heroes the values of a true hero. As for the victim himself, the fifteen year old high school student Izuku Midoriya was released two days ago from the hospital. His thought on the matter were recorded on camera." The screen cut away to Izuku who was exiting the hospital on crutches. A new prototype leg helped him move while being aided by his mother, a mask on his face that helped him with his jaw while also allowing him to speak through a voice synthesizer connected to his voice box. A female reporter went to him as the camera was focused on his scarred face.

"Izuku Midoriya, Tokyo News Channel. What caused you to go and save the victim on that day?"

"An hour before the incident, I was saved by a pro-hero and asked him if I could be a pro-hero without a quirk. He told me no and also told me that heroes must be willing to risk their lives to save others. Yet when I got there I saw, much to my disgust, all the heroes standing there, watching from the sidelines and even worse was that they were unwilling to do anything without "a hero with a suitable quirk". My faith in heroes shattered that day, my legs moved on their own and I went to save him fully aware that I will be injured if I do so, but I do not regret doing it." Izuku replied with a hard expression as he tried to move but the reporter was persistent.

"And what are your thoughts on the global scandal that is happening around the heroes?" Izuku closed his eyes at that and shook his head before he reopened them.

"I think it's time people started seeing the current heroes for what they truly are. Don't get me wrong, I have no doubts that there are still heroes who do it for genuine good instead of fame or glory, but it hardly matters when heroism today is just a profession instead of something that is supposed to be taken seriously. If a pro-hero isn't willing to risk his life to save someone or just do something as small as helping a little girl get her kitten without any reward, then what kind of heroes are they? Nothing more than fakers running around seeking glory and showing off their quirks like it's something amazing when it's not. A quirk isn't what makes a hero, it's his actions that do. Now please, leave me alone." The reporter tried to ask more but Natsu who stood invisible made a small EMP that turned off the cameras. The screen once more cut to the news reporter.

"On other news, many criminal organizations in Japan's cities have been found dead or beaten brutally. The Yakuza leaders of Tokyo were found tied up in the city mall and the crime rate within Japan has decreased by 10% as a result. The police are not sure what caused these events but the vigilante that appeared two months ago is thought to be the cause. Right now, police and hero association has no clue on the vigilante's identity or his motives but he is considered to be highly dangerous."

* * *

**With Izuku**

Izuku sat in a chair as Natsu worked on his robot leg, the inner skeleton was complete, what is left is to put some weapons, tools, a protective cover and cover everything with nanotechnology. Izuku now had wires attached to his chest, he had a new chip implanted in his shoulder and hip, and a new robotic eye was in his right socket, his missing right arm was now a robot arm, the metal joints and fingers functioning properly. Izuku examined his robot arm and had the fingers and the elbow bend backwards and was still amazed at how amazingly easy it was. The metal twisted as the nanotechnology did its best to do the commands it received from Izuku's brain.

"You can test it later, right now sit still, I can't make any mistakes right now." Natsu told him as he worked on the leg, both limbs were powered by a small, practically harmless reactor that was implanted in Izuku's chest. The reactor had enough power in it to power up all of the Earth for centuries and would recharge if it ran out of power. Right now he was trying to see if there were any flaws within the design to make sure the other Natsu from the advanced Earthland didn't make any mistakes. Satisfied with the results Natsu stood up and took off his mask.

"Done, now try to get up." Izuku nodded and tried to get up, he succeeded and took a step towards the kitchen, surprisingly, he felt like he never lost his leg and went to the kitchen where his mother has finished cooking dinner. Inko heard his steps and saw her son standing without crutches or stumbles, it was like his new leg was his previous one.

"It worked. It worked! Yes!" Izuku threw his arms up in joy as he could now walk and use his arm again like normal. Inko hugged her son and he hugged her back though accidently putting more force with his new arm. Natsu saw the exchange and entered the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of water. Inko put their food in bowls as the two males sat down and started eating.

"Well, now we know that it works, it's time to plan your training regime kid. U.A. is a prestigious school so you are going to train to not only prepare your but also get used to your libs and enhancements." Natsu said as he ate his bowl with Izuku nodding as he tested his arm. His mask was still on his face but thankfully his food was liquefied as he was drinking from a straw.

"I know." Izuku's synthesizer sounded as he ruffled his shorter hair "I am gonna have to train harder than anybody else due to my handicaps, both my quirklessness and my limbs, plus I still don't know what my eye can do and haven't fully tested out what my limbs can do. Then there is also the matter of weapons and costume as well as mumble mumble mumble" Natsu sweat dropped as Izuku started mumbling again and threw a piece of a bread at his face snapping the greenette out of his mumbling. He blinked and saw Natsu's and his mother's expression and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Guess you still haven't lost it. Anyway, I have a plan here to get you in shape in half a year. Since the initiation at U.A. has been pushed back, you will have plenty of time to not only get used to the weapons that have been installed but also using your imagination for any other weapon you want to form and the type of suit you want. I will also teach you advanced science, math and technology so that you will be able to fix your arm, leg or eye after I leave. Though I will warn you, my training will be brutal, you will feel like you are going to die of exhaustion and I will only hold back slightly when it comes to sparring, at least until you fully recover, then I won't pull any punches." Natsu told him with an evil glint in his eye that had Izuku gulping and sweating from fear but he shook it off and looked at him with a determined look.

"I already know that I won't receive any mercy from anyone if I wish to be a hero. I will take anything you throw at me, but at the end of the day I will prove that I can be a hero." His robot eye glowing red Izuku put down his food and sat unflinching.

"Good, we will start tomorrow. I will wake you up early in the morning and we will head to the Dagobah Beach where we will begin the first phase. But now, go get some sleep, tomorrow will be a tiring day." Having said that Natsu took his bowl and put it in the sink and went to plan the kid's diet, while Inko looked worried at her son.

"Izuku." Her son turned to her "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" He nodded and put his own bowl in the sink and took a glass of water.

"I am sure mother. If I want to get strong I need to do this."

* * *

**Four Months Later.**

"Come on Izuku, fifteen more minutes." Natsu said now without his usual gear sans the gauntlets, wearing a trench coat as he ran next to Izuku.

"I am trying." Izuku grunted out as he ran wearing a tracksuit, the top half was wrapped around his waist showing his black shirt. He did not bother to hide his prosthetic arm finding it to be senseless, when the world knew you lost it. He was running in a park with a heavy bag on his back and his mask was now a respirator as his lower jaw was fully healed, though he got used to the mask and asked Natsu to remake it into something else. His new limbs had their super strength option turned off so as to get his body ripped. For four months he had been training, doing things like removing all the heavy trash at Dagobah, running for two to three hours, doing pushups, sit ups, swimming, pull ups, jumping jacks, doing squats and having a daily sparring match with Natsu and only having a ten to twenty minute break between each exercise. Less than a month later he fully recovered and as Natsu promised, the moment he did, his training was upped with things like running with weight on his back and limbs, as well lifting light barbells and his sparring matches intensified with him getting bruises that healed faster due to the advanced medicine that Natsu brought from another world. He also was pulled from his school and now educated by Natsu on everything he needed to know, from Maths to Physics and was now starting on Technology. Though the training was harsh, he was slowly but surely getting better. Where he would have collapsed from running for an hour, he could now run two hours with only moderate exhaustion. His diet was also getting better with his mother making different foods due to Natsu's request. He also had a better understanding of complex mathematical and physical algorithms and was starting to slowly understand the inner workings of a machine. As they got closer to the beach Natsu's timer ran out and Izuku put down the heavy bag and took out a bottle of water. Natsu looked at his watch and created a portal.

"Alright kid, rest up for seven minutes then we will start with the trash removal and then we will start your swimming. I will need to go and look for some things so you can start without me." Izuku nodded as he stretched and sighed when he heard bones popping and wiped his face with a towel as Natsu disappeared into the portal. His body, which was once scrawny was starting to grow muscles, they were small but noticeable, especially around the arm and pecs. Looking up Izuku thought about everything that happened, if anyone were to tell him that an interdimensional traveler would help him become a hero, he would have called the asylum on the person but here he was: being trained by a man who could travel universes with advanced technology. Suddenly he heard an explosion within the trash and went to see the cause. After walking around for a bit he saw the culprit: a pink haired girl whose hair was in dreadlocks wearing a gray tank top and black sweat pants along with googles and a strange helmet on her head, she also had a burn scar on her left arm and had a quite mature build. She was looking over at a destroyed contraption and had a wrench in her hand. Hearing footsteps she turned towards them showing her yellow eyes which had crosshairs in them, something which entranced Izuku. She looked at them but then she smiled.

"Hey there, how can I help you?" He was confused at the fact that she was so friendly towards them. Regardless of that Izuku chose to answer.

"Hey, um I heard an explosion here so I came to see what happened-" He didn't get to finish as the moment the girl saw his robot arm, she was immediately at his side studying it with the crosshairs in her eyes spinning.

"Wow, I've never seen a prosthetic like this! It seems so advanced compared to anything that was created! How did you make it?! What alloy did you use?! How much can it lift?! What can it do?! Can it bend in other directions?! How did you-" The girl kept asking questions as she kept examining his arm.

"Uh, can you please slow down? I can't really tell what you are saying." Izuku told her as he got his arm back with the girl now pouting but she eventually smiled sheepishly. He hasn't had a normal talk with people his age, especially after the incident, so to see someone willing to talk to him was refreshing.

"Sorry, I get pumped up whenever I see a piece of new tech, and your arm seemed really advanced, especially when to comes to modern technology." The girl admitted "So how did you make it?"

"Sorry, can't tell you, it's a secret." In truth he still didn't know fully how his arm and leg functioned and only knew that it involved nanotechnology. The girl pouted at that and it made her look really cute in his eyes.

"Aw, can you tell me what you used at least? From what I can tell it looks like a mix between titanium, aluminum and some other metal." Izuku was surprised at her knowledge, but then again she was building something complicated so he should have guessed that she is an inventor.

"You are half right. I still don't know what the other metal is but I know that my arm uses a reactor to power it up."

"Wow, and you made it yourself?" The girl was leaning really close, her tank top accidentally showed her cleavage with surprisingly large breasts. Izuku however averted his eyes as he stuttered a bit.

"N-no, a-a friend of mine made the arm for me but he has been teaching me all the stuff I needed to know about it." The girl looked at his eyes and seemed to recognize him.

"Wait, aren't you the guy that tried to save another one from a villain half a year ago?" Izuku's shoulders drooped at that and he coldly replied.

"Yeah, it's me and before you criticize me," he cut her off before she could say anything "let me say that I don't care what you say about what I did. So go on say it, say how stupid I was to try to do what _heroes_ were trying to do." The girl blinked as if she didn't understand his hostility.

"I was trying to say that it was really brave of you to do that." Izuku was surprised at that "I mean, I saw that the heroes were just standing around doing nothing and you rush in to save someone when nobody did anything! That in itself is brave, reckless yes, but still brave of you to do that. Plus, I didn't have much faith in heroes anyway." She cast her eyes down and rubbing her scar as if recalling a bad memory making Izuku feel guilty.

"Look, I am sorry." The girl looked at him surprised "I shouldn't have been hostile. It's just, I was berated so much by people around me and on the internet for what I did, that it's the first that someone praised me for my actions." The girl looked mildly surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, I guess that explains that. By the way, I am Mei Hatsume." She extended her hand for shake and he took it.

"Izuku Midoriya: U.A. hopeful, nice to meet you." Mei had a look of excitement at his last words.

"You mean you are going to U.A. as well?!"

"You too? Are you applying for Hero Course?" Mei shook her head as she gestured towards her contraption.

"No, Support Course. I want to make support items to help heroes." Izuku quirked a brow at that "Yeah, ironic, I know. I don't have much faith in heroes yet I want to make support items to help them. Though I have my reasons." Izuku nodded at that "What about you? Why are trying to be a hero?" Izuku looked down at that as he sighed.

"I want to help people without any reward like the heroes of old. I want to show the world that being a hero isn't about glory, competition or fame. I want to show the world that quirkless doesn't mean worthless. I want to be a hero…so that I can be a Beacon of Hope for people who suffer." At the end of his speech Mei had a surprised but moved expression. She then thought for a while and snapped her fingers.

"You know, I have an idea," he turned to her "You want to be a quirkless hero right? I can help you with that. You just need my babies for that." Izuku did a spit take at her last words.

"Y-your b-babies?" okay either this girl was crazy or she meant something else, which he _really _hoped she did.

"Yeah!" She brought her invention "My babies! I can invent stuff and you can test it! What do you say?" Izuku sighed in relief once he realized she meant her inventions but her offer caught his attention. While he did have the advanced technology from Natsu, it wouldn't hurt to see what this girl had invented.

"What kind of inventions do you have?" Mei was about to answer-

ZAP!

-only for a blue portal to appear next to them causing Mei to jump back with a yelp and drop her invention, not expecting a portal to appear while Izuku face palmed once he realized who it was. Soon Natsu appeared from the portal and he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"There you are Izuku. Do you know what time it is? You were supposed to be cleaning the beach ten minutes ago." Natsu told him as he closed the portal with a wave of his hand.

"I know, I know Natsu. I was just distracted by an explosion that happened here and went to investigate and found her." Izuku told him while pointing at Mei who still had a shocked look on her face. Natsu looked at her and immediately got a 'Levy' vibe from her, that being wanting to make new stuff and wanting to learn more.

"Well, I guess that explains why you weren't cleaning the beach. So who is she?" the moment he asked that Mei was studying his gauntlets from every angle.

"These seem so advanced! What kind of technology is this?! How did you create these?! What did you use?! What kind of power source do they use?!" Natsu sweat dropped at that, 'Yep, she is definitely like Levy. And by the looks of it she is crazy too.' He held her in place ad got his arm back with the girl now pouting at him.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Just know that these can do what many consider impossible, even in your world." Mei was confused at his last words.

"Anyway, Natsu this is Mei, my new friend. Mei this is Natsu, he is my trainer and teacher. He is the one who is teaching me about my arm, and the one who created it." Mei had stars in her crosshaired eyes at the prospect of meeting an inventor, while Natsu raised his eyebrow at the friend part.

"Does she know who you are?"

"She does, but apparently she liked what I did and apparently she wants to go to UA's Support Course. Maybe we could help her?" The moment he said that Mei was right in his face as Izuku leaned back.

"Really?!" she was accidentally pushing her breasts to his chest "You would help me with my inventions?! Just like that?!" Izuku blushed at the close contact.

"Y-yeah, you seem like a good person, so why not? I think my trainer can help you." He said while looking at Natsu who had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded.

"Sure." Mei was ecstatic at that "But I will warn you Mei, I will be teaching you not only the technological stuff, but also training you physically alongside Izuku, my methods are brutal so get ready cause you both are about to enter the world of pain." The way he cracked his knuckles and gave a sinister smile as he said, it had both teens gulp in fear.

* * *

**Nine Months Later.**

"Again." Natsu blocked a punch from Izuku and gave a kick which he dodged and tried to sweep out his legs only for Natsu to dodge, he raised his hand to block a roundhouse kick from Mei as both teens sparred with him, with both of them covered in dirt, sweat and bruises. Izuku went for quick jabs at his teacher's torso while Mei tried to elbow punch him. Natsu blocked both of their attacks and gave a hook to Izuku while giving a strong jab to Mei's torso. The tow stumbled back before they went at it again, this time Izuku went for a boxer stance and dodged Natsu's hits before coming closer and connecting a strong hook to his side as Mei went for a bicycle kick at his face which he dodged. They kept doing this for a while until the two could barely stand, luckily for them the timer went off.

"Alright you two, get some rest, we will continue after fifteen minutes." The two collapsed on top of each other the moment he said that and he chuckled at that and brought them both bottles of water. Izuku gave a muffled thanks as he laid on the bottom with Mei laying on top of him, her toned yet firm body pressed on top of his hard, muscled one. She was facing the sky as both panted heavily.

"You know, Izuku" Mei began getting a grunt from her best friend "If you were to have told me when we met, that Natsu was not from this world but someone who travelled through dimensions, I would have called you crazy. But after six months, I now believe that anything can happen." She said as she lay on his body, as she sighed in contempt hearing his heartbeat as his right arm was on her waist.

"Yeah, I mean who would have thought that you would be able to create a plasma gun out of the old car engines, broken glass, and some other trash that we found on the beach. You are a real genius in the making Mei." The girl blushed at the praise as she leaned into his body. The past nine months had the two do grueling tasks and learning everything they could while also strengthening their bond with each other. Whereas before they were fellow students, now they were best friends with Inko constantly teasing them about being closer than that and Natsu calling them crazy duo. He also learned about her quirk which she called 'Zoom', it allowed her to zoom in her target from a far and after training for a while they learned that she could, at her best, zoom in a target that was 6 kilometres away. While the two did go to cafes or restaurants to grab a bite and talk, they never went on a date or tried to go for a next step. With both being busy with their constant training and other stuff, the two just never had an opportunity to do so. Izuku was too shy about trying to go for a relationship and Mei didn't think that Izuku wanted to try being boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

"Thanks Izuku, though I wouldn't have done any of that if I hadn't met you, you know?" Izuku brought her closer and nuzzled her head.

"It's still amazing that you could come up with really good stuff before we met." Mei smiled at that as they both lay in silence. "By the way, you never told me why you want to create support items Mei." Mei blinked at that before she sighed and sat up on her knees with Izuku sitting up as well.

"I had an uncle who was a Pro-hero." That surprised Izuku "His hero name was Bullseye: the marksman hero. He was an expert marksman in every weapon imaginable, be it pistol, shotgun, throwing knives or even a bow and a spear and could hit a fly from a mile away. He had a quirk called 'Lock and Load' which allowed him to use his reflexes to maximum potential and also predict the trajectory of his bullets and arrows, as well as the ability to slightly zoom in to his target and lock on to them. He was a friendly person and was always willing to risk his life to save someone in need, even something as little as helping a little girl get her kitten. I always looked up to him because of that" She smiled as she remembered her uncle, but soon her smile turned into a frown.

"But one day, he was on patrol duty and there was a hostage situation in a bank, most heroes were away doing something else. He went solo and was able to save everyone but ended up dying due to a shootout that the criminals started. His support gear was poorly made and did not help him survive." She started tearing up at this point "When we heard about his death I was devastated, the person who I looked up to most, the one who always told me to do the right thing, had died due to a faulty gear that was given to him. After that I wanted to create support gear that would help people no matter what condition they were in so that no one would die and lose their loved ones." Izuku brought her in for a hug as she started to silently cry in his chest, he chose not to ask her about her faith in heroes seeing how vulnerable she was. After several minutes she calmed down and simply laid in his arms enjoying his warmth and his scent.

"Thank you, Izuku. I never told anyone of this, feels like a weight off my shoulders." Mei told him as she broke from the hug, her eyes still had tears but she wiped them.

"You are welcome. I am always happy to help someone close to me." He smiled at her as they both stared into each other's eyes, slowly Mei began to lean closer, her eyes becoming half lidded as were Izuku's as they both were about to kiss.

"Ahem" a cough caused them to snap out of their daze as they turned and saw Natsu standing there "While I am happy that you two are close, you still need to train. There is only one month left and you two need to get ready." The two broke off while blushing and stood up as they followed Natsu, knowing they needed to do their best, while also lamenting the interrupted moment.

* * *

**The day of the exam.**

"Alright I got everything I need. Bye mom, bye Natsu." Izuku said as he stood at the doorway.

"Good luck Izuku!"

"Show 'em what you can do kid!"

Leaving the house Izuku went to the train station and to U.A., ignoring the looks that people gave him. Arriving at U.A. and getting off the train Izuku saw Mei waiting for him and he waved at her.

"Mei!" The girl turned and saw him approach and immediately hugged him. The two giggled as they broke the hug.

"So, are you ready Izuku?" Mei asked while the two went to the entrance with Izuku receiving glares from those who recognized him.

"Yep, today I will show everyone that quirkess isn't useless. What about you? What are you gonna invent for your course?" The pink haired girl grinned.

"I will make one of my special inventions." Izuku stopped at that.

"You mean you are gonna-"

"Yep, I am gonna blow their minds with my babies!" she exclaimed getting weird looks from others as Izuku sighed at that.

"Just be careful not to blow up the test zone alright?"

"Don't worry Izuku, I won't. Anyway, good luck to you in your exam." Mei said as she kissed him on the cheek and went towards her course. Izuku stood there before he touched the spot and smiled until a familiar voice was heard.

"Deku," a familiar nickname was growled out as Izuku turned and saw Bakugo standing there glaring at him "What the hell are you doing here?" Izuku glared back at him and stood his ground.

"I am applying to the Hero Course Katsuki, or did you forget our conversation half a year ago?" he asked while flexing the fingers on his right arm. Bakugo stared at him angrily before he went past him.

"Out of my way, you fucking piece of shit!" Shoving past him Katsuki went inside as Izuku just stared at him

'Looks like he hasn't changed at all.' He went inside and into the lobby.

"Course name?" the receptionist asked not looking up at him.

"Hero Course."

"Quirk name?"

"I am quirkless." At that the receptionist looked up and saw him.

"Oh, it's you. Well sorry, you can't enter the"

"Let him in." A new voice sounded as both turned to see a mouse-bear-whatever the creature was with a scar over its eye enter. He smiled towards Izuku with the boy recognizing the creature as the principal of UA known as Nezu.

"But sir he is-"

"I am aware. Let him in." The receptionist sighed and allowed Izuku to enter the room.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the test! SAY YEAH!" the entire auditorium was silent as they looked at Present Mic. The blond man received nothing but silence as the rules were explained.

"Alright you all, listen up. You will go to your respective zones and beat villains for points." Here a slideshow presented three villain types each had numbers 1, 2 or 3 "Each of these defeated villains will give you one, two or three points. Your job is to destroy as many as possible until the time runs out!" Izuku scoffed at that as he just tested his arm until a voice called out.

"Excuse me!" a tall boy with glasses called out as he held a paper in his hands "The pamphlet clearly states that we will be fighting four villain types! A type of mistake like this is disgraceful for a school like U.A.!" he then turned towards Izuku.

"And you!" Izuku looked from his arm at the teen "Do you think it's some kind of a joke?!" Izuku simply flexed his fingers on the robot arm bending them backwards and forward.

"Yeah, I do" Izuku coldly replied surprising the teen and many others "It's a joke when many of you here just want in the heroism like it's some sort of a competition or a career for thugs. The fact that even after what happened half a year ago, many of you take it as a competition in wanting to be the best hero, which is simply disgusting." His reply angered many in the stadium with the teen in question seemingly taken aback.

"What the? Are you questioning U.A.'s methods?" Izuku rolled his eyes at that.

"No, I am questioning as to why are we being tested on individual destructive power and not the ability to work in a team or towards a common goal. Or maybe you all just don't care about any of that kind of stuff and just want personal glory just like the rest." Now most of the auditorium was glaring at him. The teen with glasses seemed to recognize him.

"Wait, aren't you-"

"Alright, calm down you all." Present Mic's voice sounded out as Izuku ignored the glares and simply relaxed "Now, there is a fourth villain. This one however will instead erase all of your points if you chose to destroy it." The screen showed the last villain which had an x mark on it. Izuku sensed something fishy but decided to not think about it as Present Mic made a note to mention this to Nezu. The kid had a point when it came to the tests.

* * *

Soon everyone was outside standing before an entrance to the mock city. Izuku ditched his hoodie, opting to go in his black shirt, and ripped off the left leg of his pants and took off his left shoe, showing his prosthetic arm and leg to everyone as they began to whisper.

'Battle mode' Izuku thought as the metal in the limbs started shifting as the metal parts changed their positions changing the look of the prosthetics, before they looked like normal leg and arm but now the fingers in the arm were shaped into claws, the palm had a glowing hole and the forearm had spikes protruding from it. The elbow now had a sharp blade and a thruster, while the bicep part now had glowing blue lines. The foot of the leg was now lacking the toes and looked more like a foot of the robot and had an additional metal cover. The ankle had thrusters, glowing blue lines and pistons within for a greater jumping ability, the knee-cap was now sharp and the thigh now had knives and an additional thruster. Izuku stomped his leg and tested the calibration of his arm, before he pulled out a fingerless glove from his backpack and put it on his left hand. The glove glowed for a brief moment before it began extending up to his biceps, the fabric was now covered in metallic parts and letting off small currents of electricity. He then pulled out a black shoe and out it on, instantly the shoe had metallic parts extend from it and cover his right leg. Finally he pulled out his mask and was just about to put it on.

"Excuse me!" he looked up to see the same teen from the auditorium "Are these items of yours allowed in here? The fact that you are using them means that you aren't as much of a threat as you appear to be." He heard the rest snicker at that and he frowned as he finally put his mask on as his robotic eye glowed red putting them at edge especially with the scary looking mask that had a malicious smile, especially with the teeth.

"How about you mind your own business Four-Eyes?" The teen looked ready to argue only for a voice to interrupt.

"AND BEGIN!" the doors opened and Izuku rushed inside as the others watched in confusion "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THERE IS NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL FIGHTS!" and so they followed Izuku's lead.

* * *

Izuku meanwhile was already encountering the first robot. It had a number two on it and pointed its cannon at him.

"Target sighted." Izuku dodged a blast of water that it fired and dragged his right arm through the ground as he closed in on the robot and then tore it to pieces with a clawed uppercut. Running forward he spotted another robot, his left leg pulsed as he jumped high and landed on the robot with a devastating punch that caused the entire to cave in. Pulling his fist out he felt a presence and saw another robot jumping at him, only to be disintegrated by a blue laser. Blinking Izuku turned to see a blonde haired boy with a device on his stomach and strangely an aura of sparkles.

"Pas besoin de me remercier (No need to thank me). Just doing my job." The apparently French boy said "Au revoir, mon ami." With that he turned and left leaving Izuku to have one thought in his mind.

"What the hell was that?" he shook his head and continued on. Running through another district e came upon a group of robots, all of them had either two or three on their bodies. One of them spotted him.

"Target in range." Running up Izuku jumped to a wall and ran along it.

'Chainsaw.' A chainsaw formed in his right arm, unlike the normal chainsaw the chain had sharp tooth like knives, it was spinning with a glowing blue energy as the fast spinning made it look like a sword. Izuku swung his chainsaw, cutting one of the robots in half, he pulled it out and cut the head off of one of the robots, another one approached him with a blade in one of its arms, Izuku brought his chainsaw for a block and parried the blade before driving into the robot's eye. Finally the last robot charged at him but he crouched and cut its legs off, making it stumble and after taking one of the legs, he rammed it into its head. Finished with this group he went to search for more robots.

* * *

In a dark room U.A. teachers either were sitting or standing and watched the test take place.

"Quite the crop we have this year." A sultry female voice sounded out as she looked at the monitors seeing a pink haired, pink skinned girl with horns in her head melt one robot with her acid

"Yes, it seems like it was a good idea to push the test back for six months. Already many are showing potential." Another voice, this time Present Mic's was heard as he made rapping motions while watching an indigo haired girl with head phone jacks in her ears as she destroyed a robot with sound.

"It's a good idea we asked for more robots, lest this test would have ended in a minute." A tired, bored voice said as he observed the fake city. He saw an armored red head boy with spiky hair destroy a robot with his fists.

"In this exam, we test the many traits of a hero." A gruff voice was heard as a muscular man observed the monitors. He saw Bakugo standing amidst destroyed robots and frowned at the manic expression on his face.

"Yes, a hero is not a true hero without them." A man made of cement said as he watched tall boy with glasses kick a robot's head off.

"And it seems that some already have those traits." All-Might or Yagi Toshinori as he is known, sat in his chair as he looked at Izuku who was practically destroying robot after robot and helping anyone he could. He gave a small smile at that before it turned serious.

"But the true test has only started." He pushed a red button and the fake city shook as the final robot emerged.

* * *

Izuku had just killed another three pointer by ripping its head off when he felt the ground shake and saw many of the hopefuls running away. Confused, he looked up and saw to his shock a giant robot that towered over many of the buildings.

'How the hell did they afford this thing?' Izuku thought as he looked at its approaching form. 'No use going after that thing.' He turned around and was about to jump only to stop when he heard a voice cry out.

"Someone, help! I am stuck!" He looked back and saw a brown haired girl with brown eyes. Her ankle was stuck under the rubble as she tried to get it off. He saw everyone ignore her and felt angry. Just like the Slime Villain incident his legs moved on their own and his arm began to glow and let off a sound of charging, ignoring the shout of everyone to run.

* * *

On the booth Yagi smiled as he saw Izuku run towards the robot.

"The Zero pointer has no worth but it creates an opportunity."

* * *

The robot saw the girl and its hand began to get closer to her. 'Destroyer mode.' Izuku thought as his leg hummed with power and he jumped up high enough where he was above the robot's head with the robot following him as its gaze was now on him.

* * *

"The most important trait of a hero."

* * *

Clenching his fist, he began to descend as his arm now was screeching with power. The glow overtook the entire arm as Izuku pulled it back. Getting close to the robot's face he roared-

"SMASH!" a shockwave was let out as the robot's entire body was flattened under the force of a kiloton punch, the shockwave had many of the hopefuls cover their faces or had some of them blown backwards.

"Self-sacrifice." When dust settled everyone saw Izuku standing on the destroyed robot, the top of his tracksuit gone, several tears on his shirt showing his muscled body, his arm smoking, coupled with the robotic eye glowing and the mask on his face made for a badass sight as the wind blew. The other teens had looks of pure shock as they saw the supposed harmless teen stand there, their gazes remained on him even as Izuku got off the robot, towards the girl and lifted up the rubble before kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The girl stared for a moment before she answered showing her broken and bruised ankle.

"My ankle's broken and I feel a bit sick, although the latter is a side effect of my quirk. Thank you, for saving me." She winced as she tried to move before Izuku helped her up.

"You are welcome." He replied as he helped the girl get up with her wincing and walked towards the entrance. They stopped however as they heard an elderly voice through the crowd as an elderly woman in a doctor's lab and battle nurse outfit appeared. The Youthful Heroine "Recovery Girl" approached the two after checking on others

"Alright you two, any injuries?" She asked with a gentle voice as Izuku shook his head.

"None for me, she broke her ankle though." He set the girl down in front of the nurse as Recovery Girl puckered her lips and kissed the girl on her ankle. Izuku and the rest watched as the girl's ankle was fixed and the bruise disappeared. The girl appeared tired though as Recovery Girl smiled and gave a gummy to both of them which they took as Izuku decided to leave. The people parted ways as he left with the boy in glasses was watching him while thinking.

'I severely underestimated him.' He thought as his gaze turned to the girl as she stood up. 'When everyone chose to run, he chose to sacrifice all the points he earned for the life of another person. Of course were this to be real life I too…would…have' he trailed off in thought as a realization appeared in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Izuku walked with a thoughtful expression as he considered what he did.

'I don't regret what I did, but why the hell did they have a villain that erased all the earned points? It's almost like there is some hidden purpose behind it or it is not its original purpose. Why have something like that if people are just gonna destroy it anyway?' he thought before he felt a sudden weight on his back. Stumbling, he looked back and saw Mei who had an excited look on his face.

"IZUKU! Guess what?! I passed!" Mei said hugging him as Izuku smiled at her and brought his arm to ruffle her hair.

"Congrats, Mei. I didn't doubt that you would pass." Mei smiled and got off him and saw his troubled expression.

"Something wrong, Izuku?" the greenette sighed as he took off his shoe and put on his normal one.

"There was a test in which we had to destroy as many as villains as we could, the catch being is that there is a type of a villain who, if destroyed will erase all your points. I and the others chose not to attack it," he removed his glove and put it in his backpack "but there was a girl in danger, she broke her ankle and the robot targeted her. I ran to save her and ended up destroying the villain, losing all my points but also saving the girl." Mei now had a look of sadness when she realized what happened, he lost his chance at attending U.A.

"So, you are troubled because you failed?" She was confused when he shook his head.

"I am not troubled because of that, there are other hero academies like Shinketsu that I can go to if I fail to pass U.A.'s test. What troubles me is that there seemed to be something fishy about the test, particularly the point eraser villain. Why have a villain in the first place, it's almost like it is not its original purpose, almost like they were testing something else that we had." Izuku was in a thinking position as his arm became normal along with his leg. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, deciding to think about it later.

"Let's go home now, Mei. We'll get the news in a week, until then we have a plenty of time to hang out." Mei smiled before she took his hand and ran towards the beach smiling as Izuku was trailing behind her.

* * *

It was three days after the exam as Izuku was sitting at the living room with his mother and Mei watching a movie that was made before the age of quirks. It involved a man who lost his parents but became a hero of his own city to ensure nothing like that happens to anyone. The most interesting part of the movie was the villain however and Izuku, for one, was glad that there aren't any villains like him in their world. A zapping noise was heard as a blue portal appeared and they looked at it to see Natsu come out of it. Except this time he had a few blood splatters on his clothes and a modified Carbine assault rifle on his arm.

"Hey," he spoke as he sat down next to them "how is it going? I see you are watching "The Dark Knight"." he sat down next to them and took the popcorn.

"You now this film?" Inko asked, the film was 200 years old and the fact that he knew of it was surprising.

"Of course," Natsu put the rifle in his backpack and relaxed as he took off his mask and hoody "I saw this movie twice in different worlds, hell one of the worlds I visited was the movie itself, you know." The trio shared looks before Izuku spoke.

"So, where were you this time? It didn't look good if you carried a weapon." Natsu froze and pondered whether to tell them or not before he sighed and looked at them.

"The Slime Villain event ended up being different just like in all other worlds Izuku." He started as the greenette frowned at that, remembering how each world they saw either had the version of him being trained by All Might or ending up as a villain "You were saved by All Might but when he offered to teach you, you rejected his offer and gave up on being a Hero entirely." Now THAT surprised Izuku, especially since this was the first tie he has heard another version of himself give up on being a hero.

"What happened then?" Natsu rubbed his face as he remembered.

"You went home and started searching anything about quirkless and after a month, founded an organization in Japan called "Quirkless United" that sought to bring together all the quirkless people across the country and help them. After 2 years your organization became global and quirkless people around the world joined the organization." Izuku looked surprised and proud at that. His other version created an organization for the suffering quirkless. His mother looked quite proud of that as did Mei before their smiles went away when they saw Natsu's frown.

"So, what happened?"

"During the first year, anti-quirkless people broke into your house and brutally raped and killed your mother, leaving her corpse hanging on the street near your home, all because they hated the organization you created and threatened you to destroy it." Inko covered her mouth in shock as did Mei while Izuku clenched his fists at that. 'So people who hated quirkless are present even in other worlds.' Izuku thought, knowing just how hateful people can be as Natsu continued.

"You were grief stricken and the organization stopped for a month before it continued. But not a year later, your father was found dead, his throat burned horribly with acid and his limbs cut off, his eyes gouged out and his corpse was mutilated beyond belief, you were closer to him and when you found out he died, you once again put the organization on hold, this time for two months before you came back but now you had an adopted daughter named Eri who had a quirk called 'Rewind' that allowed her to turn objects or people back to nothing, she helped you through your grief along with a pregnant Mei who was your fiance." Izuku was surprised, him having an adopted daughter? He could admit that he wouldn't mind having a younger brother or sister to watch over and care for, but it seemed like the other him had someone to take care and love. Although the thought abot him and Mei being a couple was an interesting as the girl next to him blushed at that while smiling for her other self.

"And yet…" Natsu spoke getting their attention as he had a solemn look on his face.

"Please, don't tell me they were killed as well." Inko spoke through choked sobs, unable to take the fact that a child and her mother were killed to make someone give up. Natsu sighed and continued.

"During one of the organization's protests in Tokyo, Endeavor used his quirk to make the rioting crowd back off. People were injured but they weren't killed. But Eri and Mei who were among the crowd after trying to find you ended up dying due to the burns they suffered." Inko started crying at that along with Mei as Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes.

"You know the worst part about it?" Natsu spoke with disdain in his voice as the three shook their heads "After the scandal of that level, Endeavor was arrested but he only served a year in prison. He murdered a child and a pregnant woman, yet he was given a light sentence instead of rotting in prison." The three had looks of anger as Izuku stood up and went outside, Mei followed him as Inko cried tears for a loss of an innocent child and a pregnant mother. After a while Izuku came back although he had a tired look on his face and sat down with Mei hugging him.

"Should I continue?" Natsu asked and Izuku looked down and nodded.

"After that, you were inconsolable with grief yet you allowed your organization to continue, although you started altering everything in it. The first thing you did was declare that everyone in the organization take up arms and start training. A year after that, when All Might found a lab where millions of quirkless people were tested as lab rats you snapped and declared war on the rest of the world." The three had looks of shock as they heard that.

"The governments of the world did not care about the organization but when people with quirks began attacking the organization and ended up killed, along with many countries having reports of quirkless people taking arms and fighting back against their oppressors, they tried to intervene which only made things worse and the war ended up getting longer. As of right now it is passing its eighth year and it became known as 'The Third World War' by most and 'The rebellion of the quirkless' by some. Casualties reached in millions for both sides, those with quirks suffered the loss of approximately 72 million while the quirkless suffered the loss of 27 million people due to their higher quality of weapons, vehicles and training. A war that started because of one man, a war that started because people chose to discriminate each other." The three didn't know what to say as they registered everything that Natsu told them. Izuku however wondered one thing, could he have done the same thing? Could he have caused a war like his other had done?

**Four days later.**

"Izuku, it's here!" Inko opened her son's room, holding a letter in her hand. Izuku's room no loger had any hero merchandise or posters, all of them were packed and sold. Instead the room now had a punching bag, a pair of dumbbells and schematics for different weapons and different variations of Izuku's new suit as the boy was searching the internet for any suit models. Izuku turned off his laptop and took the letter as Inko left the room to give her son privacy. The boy stared at the letter and opened it, confused when he saw a bracelet like device. Suddenly it activated creating a hologram.

"I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM!" the voice of All Might was heard as he stood in front of a camera as Izuku looked at him in annoyance, he didn't hate the hero but that didn't mean he liked him.

"YOU MIGHT BE ASKING WHY I AM HERE?! WELL, YOUNG MIDORIYA! I AM A TEACHER AT U.A.!" Izuku just kept looking, not saying anything.

"ANYWAY! YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU HAVE ACED THE WRITTEN EXAM AND GATHERED 60 VILLAIN POINTS, WHICH MAKES YOU QUALIFIED FOR THE ACADEMY!" Izuku looked on in confusion at that "YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY DID YOU HAVE THOSE POINTS WHEN YOU DESTROYED THE POINT ERASER? WELL HERE IS THE THING: THE FOURTH VILLAIN DOES NOT TAKE AWAY ANY OF YOUR POINTS, IT IS SIMPLY A ZERO POINTER WHICH IS WORTH NOTHING! HOWEVER, THERE IS ANOTHER POINT THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" The device showed him saving students from smaller robots before showing him saving the brown haired girl "THERE IS SOMETHING IN HERO ACADEMIES KNOWN AS HERO POINTS WHICH YOU EARN BY SAVING SOMEONE, AND YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA EARNED 70 HERO POINTS! SO WITH ALL THE POINTS COUNTED, YOUR TOTAL RESULT IS 130 POINTS, THE FIRST IN U.A.'S HISTORY, PUTTING YOU AT FIRST PLACE!" A chart was shown in the hologram showing the first five people.

**1****st**** place: Izuku Midoriya: 60 Villain points, 70 Hero points**

**2****nd**** place: Katsuki Bakugo: 77 Villain points, 0 Hero points**

**3****rd**** place: Ejirou Kirishima: 67 Villain points, 16 Hero points**

**4****th**** place: Itsuka Kendou: 58 Villain points, 13 Hero points**

**5****th**** place: Iida Tenya: 62 Villain points, 8 Hero points**

Izuku was wide eyed at that, now he knew why there was something off with the test. Now he had the first place.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOUNG MIDORIYA! WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!" The device turned off and started beeping for a moment.

"This device will self-destruct." The device exploded seconds after saying that, kicking up a lot of dust and Izuku got out of his room coughing and saw his mother and Natsu waiting and smiled at them.

"I passed." He found himself hugged by his mother and a pat on the back by Natsu. He got out of the hug and went to see Mei and tell her the good news.

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

Izuku was checking his backpack and his clothes as his mother came to see him.

"I never thought I would see this Izuku." Inko said as she stared at him proud of what he became.

"I know, mom. I know." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and went to leave.

"Izuku," he turned around "You look super cool right now." He smiled at that and left the house.

Later

"Let's see here, 1-A? 1-A? Where is it?" He was at the academy searching for his class and soon found the giant door with the number he was looking for.

"1-A. Huh, guess this is done for those with size quirks." He twisted the handle and opened the door.

"Take your feet off the table!"

"Shut it, Four-Eyes!"

Izuku sighed as he saw the scene before him, Bakugo and the teen with glasses were in his class which he should have expected.

"Let's start this again. I am Iida Tenya from Somei School" Bakugo grinned at that.

"So you are elite huh? Seems I got the reason to fucking kill you until you die after all!"

"You want to be a hero with that attitude?!"

'Same old Katsuki.' Izuku thought before Iida spotted him and went to introduce himself.

"Greetings! My name is-"

"Iida Tenya, I heard you when you were talking to him. I am Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Iida shook it.

"It is nice to see you as well Midoriya! I must admit, you figured out the truth behind the test faster than the rest. That must be the reason you saved the girl at the exam, is it not?" At that Izuku just scratched his cheek.

"Not really, I just saw her in danger and went to save her. I didn't think that there would be points when you save someone." His answer surprised Iida before a third voice was heard.

"Oh, it's you!" Izuku turned around to see the brown haired girl that he saved smiling at him "I didn't think that we would be in the same class. You were really cool out there when you flattened the Zero Pointer to the ground with one punch!" Izuku blushed at the praise as the entire class heard her and turned to him in amazement and awe. Some of the girls like the one with pink skin and hair and the girl with headphone jacks in her earlobes and the tall, black haired girl looked at him in interest, while the other classmate wondered what kind of power he had to do something like that. Bakugo on the other hand glared at him, not happy that the quirkless nerd got the first place. Izuku was busy chatting with Iida and Ochako until they heard a cough behind them.

"If you are here to chat and get friends then get out." The class turned to see what could be described as a giant yellow caterpillar with a face of a tired man lying on the ground. The caterpillar stood up and the zip opened revealing it to be a sleeping bag though Izuku already knew it due to his eye.

"This is a department of heroics, so if you are here to make friends…" The man pulled out a juice box and drank the contents in one single go "Then do it elsewhere" The man stood up as everyone in class sat down on their seats.

"It took you all eight seconds to calm down. Time is of essence when it comes to heroics. Anyway, I am Aizawa Shouta, your home room teacher." He then pulled out a track suit out of his sleeping bag "Wear these. Quickly, and get to the P.E. grounds."

* * *

Izuku stood next to Iida on the P.E. grounds wearing U.A.'s standard physical education clothes with his right arm being shown to everyone.

"Now, normally there would be a ceremony to welcome you all, but as you are training to be future heroes, that is a waste of time and as such we will be having a Quirk Assessment Test."

'Quirk Assessment?' was the thought on everyone's mind as Aizawa pulled out a device along with a softball.

"Midoriya, you scored first in the exam. I need you to get into the circle throw the ball with your arm as far as you can." He told Izuku as he tossed the ball at him. The boy caught it and went to the circle.

"Do whatever you want, just don't leave the circle, and don't hold back either." Izuku nodded and rolled his right shoulder.

'Battle mode' His arm started shifting as the metal parts changed places again, turning his arm to battle mode. The blue lines in the arm began to glow letting off a humming sound and he pulled back his arm ready for throw, for five seconds the humming turned louder and louder as the humming turned to screeching sound before Izuku threw the ball with enough force to break the sound barrier and go past the stratosphere. The shockwave of the throw caused the ground around him to crack as Aizawa shielded his face and looked at the device, as the rest of his classmates shielded their faces from the dust with some stepping back from the force while a midget with purple balls on his hair was thrown back. When the shockwave settled down, the entire class was looking at him in shock as he stood in the circle and looked at his smoking arm and noticed the sleeve of the uniform was torn, although he only used less than the power that he used to destroy the robot. He looked at Aizawa and asked.

"So…how was that?" His teacher looked at him for a moment before showing the result.

"7 KILOMETRES?!" The class screamed when they saw the results before they looked at him in awe of his power, with the exception of Katsuki who growled at him.

'Amazing, and he doesn't even look tired! Did he really one shot the Zero Pointer then?' a red haired boy thought in disbelief as he looked at him with wide eyes.

'What monstrous power! To think there are people like him in my class.' A tall, mature looking black haired girl thought looking at him with a look of awe.

'That was so cool!' a pink girl thought staring at his form as he scratched the back of his head before noticing the muscles under his shirt 'Not bad.'

'Is he really the same kid from a year and a half ago?' the girl with earphone jacks thought as she stared at his arm before noticing an odd detail 'Wait! Those look like-'

'Midoriya Izuku.' Another boy with white and red hair and a burn scar on his face stared hard at him at him and clenched his left fist 'I'll keep an eye on him.'

'What the hell?!' Katsuki thought as he stared at the result before looking at the cracked ground around Izuku then back to the boy 'That nerd! Was he hiding his quirk the whole time?!'

Aizawa cleared his throat getting their attention.

"As you can see, in this department we will be testing not only the limits of your body but that of your quirks as well. When it comes to being a hero, you need to give your all as you are given the freedom to do so, while you are here. However, know this the same kind of freedom is given to us teachers, too." The tone of his last word gave shivers to everyone, especially Izuku since this man reminded him a lot of Natsu during the days that he trained him.

"So, we need to do the same exercises like in school but use our quirks as well? That sounds fun!" The pink girl with black sclera and yellow irises said with a grin before Aizawa chuckled.

"Fun, huh?" he spoke as he glared at them with his blood shot eyes, the image making it scarier "So you plan on spending three years here having fun time? What happened to being heroes?" Many flinched under his gaze with some getting scared and only a few stared back at him, like Izuku, Iida, Katsuki, the red-haired boy and- to some extent –Ochako.

"Alright, I will make it 'fun' for all of you. The one who ranks lowest in the total results will be expelled with no argument!" Izuku raised his eyebrows in surprise as he stood back next to the group.

'Could he really do that?' he thought as he recalled anything about expelled students from U.A and read a few articles depicting entire classes being expelled 'Besides, things might have changed since that incident and I doubt this wouldn't be one of them.' He looked at his classmates and saw the tall girl narrowing her eyes as the rest had looks of either horror, uncertainty or determination.

"Expelled?" Ochako spoke shocked at the words "But…this is our first day! Isn't that a bit unreasonable?" Aizawa simply raised an eyebrow at that.

"Natural disasters, Massive accidents, Hostage situations, insane villains, Terrorist attacks… These things happen when you least expect them. The entire world is up in the neck in the 'unreasonable'. As heroes it's our job to preserve peace and maintain order." Here his gaze hardened and she nodded in understanding and addressed the class "From now on, for the next three years all that you will face from U.A. are a hardship after hardship after hardship. If you expected to have a friendly chat at the noodle stand after school, well that's too bad." He spoke ominously and raised a finger towards the sky "But this is U.A. and our motto here is 'Plus Ultra', so I expect you to overcome these harsh trials and give me 110%!"

The unexpected and motivating words from Aizawa gave most in the class courage as they now had determined looks on their faces, with the exception of a midget kid with balls in his hair as he had a scared look on his face.

**Fifty-meter dash.**

Iida stood next to a girl with frog features named Asui Tsuyu as they both waited for the signal and ran with Iida coming first at 2.04 and Tsuyu at 4.58 seconds. Next were Ochako who made her clothes lighter with her quirk and the kid with sparkles named Yugo Aoyama as the boy shot a laser that propelled backwards and he fell right on the finish line at 5.11 with Ochako coming in at 6.55 seconds.

After that there was a pink skinned girl, Mina Ashido and the tall girl Momo Yayorozu as they used their quirks with Mina creating acid at her feet for better sliding and finished at 5.16 with Momo creating roller skates and coming at 5.01 seconds.

Izuku stood next to Katsuki with blonde bomber grinning as he readied his quirk with Izuku simply smiling. When the signal was given Katsuki placed his hands so that they were facing behind him and shot off with his explosions. He looked back and saw Izuku easily catching up with him on foot. The two finished with Izuku at 3.49 and Katsuki at 4.21 with the latter not pleased with the result. Izuku however was glad that his training with Natsu paid off, the first time he did it he could barely finish the dash at 3 minutes and would be tired. Now after his intense training, he could easily pass it in three and a half seconds without using the special options in his leg.

**Grip strength.**

Izuku used his left arm instead of his right and saw the result of 250 Kgs coming in third with Rikido Sato at second with 375 Kgs and Shoji Mezo who had 640 Kgs.

The standing long jump test had those like Izuku, Tsuyu and Aoyama excel in it. The next was sustained sideways jump with the short kid called Mineta excelling thanks to his balls in his hair.

The final one was the softball throw with Ochako getting 'infinity' due to the fact that her ball had no gravity in it, followed by Momo who created a goddamn cannon, which was allowed and got a kilometer as a result.

Finally the trials were finished and the class were standing in different states of tiredness, with the exception of Izuku who just cracked his neck, not even sweating from the trials much to the shock of those who were perceptive enough to notice it.

"Time for the results." Aizawa as he stood in front of a screen "Just to clarify, the total is the sum of all each of your scores. I am showing them on the board as it would take way more time if I told each of you your scores, so I will show them all at once." He pressed the remote and the screen lit up showing their scores. Most weren't surprised when they saw that Izuku was first followed by Momo and the white and red haired boy named Shoto. Katsuki stared in anger as he saw that he was fourth, while Mineta tried not to cry at seeing that he had the last place. 'I couldn't even see their boobs and asses' he thought as he stared perversely at his female classmates who all felt and urge to slap him.

"Before we continue though, Midoriya, tell me" he said as he turned to look at Izuku with a hardened gaze "What makes you think that you have what it takes to be a hero?" As he spoke his hair turned upwards and his eyes glowed red with the scarf on his neck moving as if coming alive and also revealing a gold mask hanging on his neck. Izuku looked surprised at him before his eyes lit up in recognition.

"You are Eraser-Head, the underground hero." Aizawa didn't say anything as just kept staring at Izuku.

"Answer the question. What makes you think that you, a quirkless kid who already lost his limbs to a villain, a year and a half ago and only passed the tests thanks to your prosthetic ones, has what it takes to not only be a hero but also prove that you are one?" The class had looks of surprise as they looked at Izuku and recognized him.

"Wait, that's him?!" Mina asked as she stared at his face and remembered where she had seen him before. Izuku though just stared back at his teacher before he spoke.

"Didn't I already show it that day? When I went to save Katsuki here from death when no one was doing anything. When I went to risk my life for someone else, when everyone kept berating me that I couldn't be a hero, when even the hero I looked up to ended up being a fraud as well. I trained myself for 16 months to prove that I can be hero, to prove that you don't need a quirk to be one. I threw away all my points when I went to save Ochako during the test and cared nothing for the repercussions." Izuku clenched his fists as he spoke with determination in his voice "I know that I have what it takes to be a hero, I know that I can be a hero, I know that even if I get expelled, that won't stop me from trying to be a hero to save people, to help them in their darkest hour and be the beacon of hope that people need. I will give my all to being a hero, because at the end of the day, being a hero is not about having a license or a quirk, it's about being willing to put away your own life for the safety of others. Does that answer your question Aizawa-sensei?" By the time he finished, most in the class were looking at him with admiration and some were staring at him in awe. Some of the girls like Ochako, Momo and Mina had slightly flustered faces as they looked at him. In her class, Mei frowned as she senses competition and glared at the wall.

Aizawa kept staring at Izuku before he smiled slightly and turned off his quirk.

"You better hold yourself true to your words Midoriya because I expect a lot from you." He turned toward the class "That goes for all of you! Even though you are all here, don't think that you can rest easy because I promise you, these three years will be exhausting to all of you, with one exception." At this point he turned towards Mineta "I am not going to bother with any words, with the exception of these: You are expelled. Pack up and get out of my class." Mineta slumped down in defeat as Momo looked shocked at that.

"Wait! You mean that it wasn't a ruse to make us all work harder?!" She questioned as the rest of the class were shocked as well. Aizawa pulled out an eye drop and used it on his eyes as Izuku spoke up.

"It makes sense," the class turned to him "I read articles about U.A. and there were a few of them that talked about how an entire class was expelled on their first day, those classes that weren't, eventually end up losing most of their members before the second year because they couldn't keep up and were expelled."

"You mean, we would really have been expelled if we under performed?" Ochako spoke asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Originally, it wasn't like that," Aizawa spoke "Before the Slime Incident I would have kept all of you in the class and only expelled you during the first or second year if you end up not performing to U.A.'s standards. But because things changed, well, you see the results." He gestured towards Mineta who dragged himself to the academy. "I want you all to know that I am doing this because I see potential in all of you, yes that includes you Hagakure and Koda." He said turning towards a literal invisible girl who was only seen thanks to her clothes and a teen who looked timid and his head had the shape of a rock "I want you all to grow and improve while here and prove your place in U.A.. If you do not, you know the consequences. Right now, you can rest, also Tenya," the teen snapped to attention as he gave him a piece of paper "Give this to Vlad King who is in 1-B and tell him that Itsuka Kendou is now transferred to 1-A." The teen nodded and went to find the teacher as the rest went to change.

**Later**

Izuku entered his home and locked the door behind him.

"I am home." Inko came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl in her arms and greeted him.

"Izuku, you are just in time for dinner. Come, Natsu said that he has an announcement to make. Mei is here as well." Izuku nodded and went to change to a simple black shirt and green and black pants and entered the kitchen to see Natsu showing Mei how to create another invention with the girl absorbing everything like a sponge until Natsu turned to greet him.

"Hey, kid. How is the first day at U.A.?" Izuku sat down on a chair as Inko brought the food to the table.

"Well, we had a Quirk Assessment Test that had us test our physical limits as well as that of the quirks. One student ended up getting expelled though and tomorrow we are supposed to have a new one." He replied as Inko gave the rest their dishes as they all dug in. Natsu finished his food and decided it was the time to announce his leave.

"Alright, you all know I have an announcement," The three nodded as they drank their tea "Well, here it is: I am leaving to my own multiverse." At that the three spat out their tea and looked at him in shock.

"W-What do you mean to your multiverse? You mean you are leaving for good?!" Mei asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Yes, my task here is done and I need to return to my own realities lest something horrible happen to them." Izuku and Inko looked saddened at that.

"But, surely you can stay longer?" Inko as Izuku nodded at her question causing Natsu to sigh.

"I am afraid not, I enjoyed my time with all of you, but I can't leave my multiverse unattended lest Draconus and other beings choose to attack helpless worlds."

"You mean, we will never see you again?" Izuku asked the man who honestly was like a father to him as Natsu stood up and put a hand on his shouder.

"Cheer up Izuku. I trained you the best that I could and gave you three means to watch other worlds and by extension me as well. You now achieved your dream and I am happy for you, but I can't stay any longer." Izuku wanted to protest but he simply hugged the man along with Inko and Mei as Natsu hugged them back.

"Thank you, Natsu. Thank you for everything." Inko said as she let go of him and wiped her tears. Izuku and Mei let him go as well as Natsu ruffled Izuku's hair

"Keep improving Izuku. Show the world what a quirkless kid can do." He then patted Mei on the head "Use your gifted mind to make Earth a better place Mei, keep perfecting your inventions and don't give up you two." The two let him go reluctantly as Natsu put on his mask and hood and slung his backpack over his shoulder before tearing open a portal to the void.

"Farewell." He told the three as he went to the portal and closed it behind him, leaving behind three people who would never forget the man who did so much for them.

"I will miss him." Mei said as she wiped her tears as Izuku pulled her in for a hug.

"We all will, Mei. We all will." Izuku comforted her and kissed her cheek as Inko took a picture with both teens blushing.

* * *

**Earthland: Traveler's home world**

A peaceful visage of a small house was seen, the house had a tree next to it which was blooming sakura petals. Underneath the tree was a single gracefully carved grave. It was made from a shining marble, the encryption of thirteen zodiac symbols was seen on the grave, each of a different color. Aside from them however there was also a bouquet of flowers on the grave which seemed to never wilt. But the most fascinating thing was a blue protective sphere that surrounded the place. Suddenly a tear appeared as the portal to the void opened a few feet away from the grave. For a few seconds nothing happened before Natsu appeared from the portal holding a rifle in hand as the portal closed behind him. Putting the rifle in his backpack, he took it off and placed it down. As he approached the grave Traveler turned off his mask and took it off and lowered his hood. Now in front of the grave he kneeled and put the mask down and smiled sadly at the grave.

"Hey," he spoke softly "sorry that I wasn't able to visit you earlier, I had some things to do that were important. What kind of you may ask?" he sat on his knees as he recalled everything.

"I was in another world where people had superpowers and helped a powerless kid with a dream of becoming a hero. You would have liked him, in a way he reminds me of myself." He smiled at the fond memory of training and bonding with Izuku.

"I was also in another world where you and I met earlier and fell in love with each other. We ended up dating and even included other girls because they loved the other me as well. It was cute and heartwarming seeing us both together along with other girls, we had children, taught them how to use magic, and even grew old as the children became mages and surpassed us. You would have loved that world if only to see your mother and children." A smile on his face as he remembered the looks of happiness that other Natsu and his mates had when their grandchildren were born.

"There was also another world. We were normal people there, had no magic, we are even going to high school, and the other me was a son of a business man who chose not to use his father's fortune. He lived with Mira and Lisanna and yet even as he wasn't a Dragon Slayer or a mage he still created a harem for himself with the girls he loved and who loved him, of course you were one of them. It was strange to see us as normal people but it was good to see us being happy. You would have loved it." His smile lessened as he looked back at the grave

"So many possibilities that had us together, so many of them had us married and with children, so many where we were young and joined the guild together. It makes me wonder if we could have had the same fate if I wasn't so stubborn. There were so many worlds where I mattered to someone, where I was loved by you and others. And yet even as I could access all these worlds," his hand caressed the writings on the grave "you would still be the only one that I would love, the only one whom I would give my heart. The only one I would ever consider my mate." A tear slid from his left eye towards the ground as he remembered his own foolish mistake, one that led to her death, all those other good and neutral Natsus had second chances and made amends for their mistakes. He destroyed his own chance at happiness and was irredeemable. Now he lives with this mistake haunting him for a century as he travels to other worlds to help others to make sure they didn't make the same mistake. Natsu stood up and took his mask and held it in his left hand.

"I miss you so much, you know. There is not a single day when I have not thought about you. The smile that you always had, your eyes that I would get lost in, your personality that was infectious and kept us happy. I wish so much that I could go back and fix my mistake" Tears slid from his eyes as he clutched his mask tightly and clenched his right fist. Recomposing himself, he wiped his tears and smiled sadly "But I know that you would want me to live on, to not give up and to help others. I long for the day that I could be reunited with you on the other side, but until then I will live and continue to help others." Having said that Natsu went towards his backpack and put it on his back before creating another tear not noticing a small spark appear in his gauntlet. Turning back towards the grave Natsu whispered "I will see you again" before he put on his mask and went through the portal. Taking a deep breath as he was inside the void Traveler created another portal, eager to see something new.

**Meanwhile.**

**Universe 9-S**

Hong-Kong was in ruins. The once beautiful city was now aflame with bullets flying around and tanks firing at buildings. Helicopters above fired their weapons guns at the enemy vehicles. Soldiers from both sides fired at each other trying to secure the strategic city of China.

"SHIT! Retreat! Retreat!" A Chinese soldier said as he fired his gun while also shooting an ice blast at the enemy. He turned to run, only for him and his squad to be gunned down by a German wielding an MG model 2142 which had armor-piercing explosive tipped rounds that could be fired from a 750 round drum magazine and a new cooling schematic which allowed the weapon to fire for 10 hours before the barrel would overheat. The German soldier wore a different attire which consisted of an armor plate made from different alloys under kevlar coverings and a helmet which also covered his eyes with glowing lenses that showed things like heat signatures, motion trackers and night vision. On his shoulder was the symbol of 'Quirkless United' as he stomped in his heavy boots. The Chinese soldiers were ripped to shreds due to the ammunition as another soldier, this one being Russian walked up next to his brother in arms bearing the same symbol as the German. Another soldier walked next to them, this one had a flame thrower in his arms and his attire was more fit for a pyromaniac as he shot a stream of burning highly concentrated plasma towards a building as it burned with many soldiers inside screaming in agony. A Chinese sniper aimed at the flame trooper and fired the round

CLANG!

only for the round to bounce off the trooper's helmet as he staggered for a moment before he stood up and continued walking, burning many of the vehicles as more soldiers, this time having more light-weight armor and weapons rushed in firing at their enemies. The sniper tried to aim, only for his own head to explode as 3 kilometres away from the battlefield, a lone soldier was lying on a building room as he aimed at his enemies and took his shot with the AWP model 2198 which had a better scope and a much stronger and effective firing mechanism. At the heart of the battle a man standing atop the tank looked at the battlefield and frowned as he saw a large helicopter arrive with Chinese reinforcements. Looking around he saw an updated Javeline RPG which now had a capability to fire two rockets at once and lock on two targets. Hefting it up he took aim as the system beeped and locked down on the helicopter as well as a tank nearby and the man pulled the trigger as two rockets were fired from the barrel. The two rockets ascended into the air before one rocket went towards the tank and destroyed it, while the first more powerful rocket went to the helicopter and blew it up along with all the men inside. The organization soldiers cheered as their leader just looked on at the battle. Taking a deep breath the 26 year old Izuku Midoriya took his modified AK2147 assault rifle and raised it into the air as his men rushed at the enemy's position, all of them quirkless as they fought against the vast army of Chinese soldiers. The WWIII was entering a turning point for the organization and the world and it won't be long before they win and earn their equality.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter everyone. Man this was easier to write than my other chapters despite the fact that it was the longest one. To be honest, I had this idea in my head after I read UnknownLegion's "Not the only Deku" fanfic, if you didn't hear of it I suggest you give it a try. The idea of a cyborg Izuku becoming a hero is something that was not written before, at least to my knowledge. Also, the idea of quirkless being treated as less than human is something that has been bothering me since I watched and read the anime and the manga of My Hero Academia. I feel like it is something that is not completely explored in their world and I wrote it to express my opinion on the matter. Because, let's face it, if normal people in Marvel Comics treat mutants as trash, who is to say that people without powers in a world where people have them wouldn't be treated as trash as well. The decision of Mei being introduced to Natsu is something that felt appropriate, especially considering the fact that she likes to invent. And yes, I gave her a bit of a backstory. Also, the changed results from the test is due to the fact that all of them had more time to prepare for the exam, so it makes sense that they would train some more. **

**Now, I don't hate Katsuki, I am neutral towards him since his character is something that is both admirable and condemnable. His character in the first season was highly dislikable as he was an arrogant and overconfident asshole who told Izuku to commit suicide. His drive in being a hero is a good one, since he believes that a hero should fight till he wins and I partially agree with that and also the fact about how he hates winning when his opponent didn't go all out himself. That is good, but still his arrogance is not a good sign for him. The quirkless Izuku who started a war part was something that is unique and I am surprised no one wrote a fanfic about Izuku creating an organization that became violent and started WWIII. It could be an entertaining fanfic if you ask me, and no I am not writing it, I am busy enough with my own problems. If any author out there is writing a reaction fanfic about Izuku or MHA in general, feel free to use this chapter, at least up until to the point where Traveler goes to his world. Before you say that what Izuku did should not have caused any scandal, let me remind you that humans can lose their trust in heroes should something bad that involves them will happen. **

**I bet you didn't expect me to put Traveler's world here huh? Yes he does have a backstory on why he is traveling around and helping all he could, but that will be revealed much later. To whom does the grave belong to and what happened to his world? You will have to wait to find out. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and until next time. Farewell.**


	7. Survive the Nightmare: Pt 1

**Hey, welcome back! I just watched HBO's Chernobyl and holy hell it is a masterpiece! The pace, atmosphere, mood, setting and characters were all awesome! This proves that creativity is still present in the modern TV, especially since it is just a series about a real disaster that happened! What makes it scary however is the fact that it emphasized how much danger those in Europe were in back then, not to mention the rest of the Soviet Union since they had many reactors like the one in Chernobyl. Could you imagine something like that? I highly recommend you watch it and if you did, good for you! Anyway, chapter 7 huh? With the bonus chapter out of the way I can get back to writing Fairy Tail universes. You might have noticed a few different things in my chapters compared to other fanfic writers like thehappy and UnknownLegion. Like how I do things that no one did like with chapter 4 or how chapters 3 and 4 had Dragneel incest or implied incest if you look at the last parts in 4. That's because I want to write stuff that nobody or at the least very few people write, like the incest or Natsu being the only male mage. Of course, while father Natsu fanfics do exist they tend to be predictable or have pairings that are already done. No offense to anyone who wrote them. I intend to write more on how events play out in different universes and some will be on how everything would screw up if a certain event didn't happen but not on this chapter. Anyway, onto the story.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 7: Survive the nightmare: Part 1**

**Earthland: 11-G**

* * *

**?**

"_Mom! Dad! Look what I can do!" a young salmon haired boy said as he stood in front of a giant red scaled dragon which had a beige colored belly and a slightly smaller white feathered dragon who had a little blue haired girl sitting on her head. The three turned to Natsu as he was jumping excitedly I one place._

"_**What is it you damn brat?"**__ Igneel asked his son only to be slapped on the back of his head by his mate._

"_**Language Igneel! Now what is it that you wanted to show Natsu?"**__ Grandeeney asked as Igneel grumbled under his breath. Natsu on the other hand just grinned and then pointed at a large boulder that was 10 times bigger than him surrounded by large trees._

"_Watch!" Natsu turned around and brought his right hand out. Suddenly red flames emerged from it as Natsu began to concentrate. The red flames now floated over his hand as they began to turn yellow and burn brighter. Soon enough the yellow flames began to intensify as they slowly turned blue and burned brighter as Igneel looked impressed at that. Then came the shocking part, the flames began to mold to a spherical form as the blue flames became completely white and burned really bright and expanded slightly in size. Natsu brought his left hand to the sphere as winds covered it and began to sweat lightly as he concentrated harder. The two parents watched as the winds from Natsu's left hand began to surround the sphere in a horizontal ring. Natsu began to raise his hand over his head as the winds started spinning faster around the sphere and slowly took the shape of fast spinning blades around the sphere. Soon a slight whirling sound was heard as the wind blades spun faster and faster as the two dragons looked shocked and impressed while Wendy looked at it in awe. Natsu held his attack over his head and felt his right hand begin to burn lightly as he looked at the boulder and reared his arm back._

"_BLAZING SKY DRAGON'S RAZOR FLAME!" Natsu threw the spinning sphere at the trees and the family watched as the wind blades cut through trees like claws through paper and collided with the boulder. The wind blades struggled to cut through the granite rock as it now had small cuts in it. Suddenly the winds were absorbed into the sphere as it glowed for a moment before it exploded creating a white dome in the process which now began to expand as trees and the environment around it, including some squirrels were caught in it. Within the dome the white flames burned everything to ash and tiny wind blades cut everything to pieces, including wood, rock, dirt and flesh as outside the dome everything was catching on fire due to the intensity of the flames and cuts began to appear on trees from the wind blades. Soon the dome disappeared and the wind blades disappeared as well leaving behind a scorched ground, cut trees and a large crater where the boulder was. Natsu smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to his parents._

"_What do you think? Pretty cool right?" The two snapped out of their shock as they looked at their son with Wendy having a look of awe on her face._

"_**Natsu,"**__ Igneel began as Natsu looked at him __**"How did you manage to make that?"**__ Natsu scratched the back of his head and showed his slightly burnt palm. _

"_Well, I wondered what could happen if I concentrated on making my flames hotter instead of larger and to my surprise it worked. But then I thought what would happen if I were to make my winds blow faster and decided to combine the two ideas and created that attack. Although the first time I did it I ended up with my hand burned and had a few cuts because of the wind." The two dragons looked surprised at that._

"_**HAHAHA!"**__ Before Igneel laughed as he smiled proudly at his son __**"That's my boy! Always trying to get stronger!"**__ Grandeeney gave a gentle smile as she bent down and healed Natsu's palm and nuzzled his head._

"_**Indeed Natsu. That was very impressive. I have never seen any Dragons or Dragon Slayers for that matter mix two elements so well. It took me and your father a while before we could do that and yet you did that in just a few days! I am proud of you my son."**__ Natsu blushed at the praise as Wendy got off her mother's head and went to her brother._

"_That was awesome brother! Can you teach me how to do that?" Natsu grinned and ruffled his siter's hair._

"_Maybe later when you get older little sis. I don't want you to get hurts because you couldn't control your flames." Wendy pouted cutely at that but smiled and hugged her brother as the two dragon's smiled at the cute display. Natsu gave a bright smile, happy to have his parents and his little sister with him, nothing was going to ruin his day._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

In a moderate house, an eighteen year old young man groaned as he heard the alarm clock and just buried his head under the blanket. The alarm kept ringing as the teen groaned and put his head under the pillow, but eventually he reached out with his arm and tapped the table for a bit before he turned off the alarm. The teen sighed under the blanket and shuffled around for a bit trying to go back to sleep.

**Knock Knock**

"Natsu! Wake up, time to go to the academy! You too, Wendy!" a gentle voice of his mother was heard as she knocked at his door. Natsu groaned as he tried to drown out the voice only for the knocking to get louder as a masculine voice was heard.

"Natsu! If you don't wake up I will ground you for a month and not allow you to see your friends." His father said as Natsu removed the blankets and sat up in his bed and yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, dad! I am up!" He said as he stood up and stretched revealing his lean, muscular body as he put on his pants and draped his towel over his shoulder and opened the door. Looking to the right he saw his sixteen year old sister come out of her room wearing her pajamas. Her blue hair was falling down her shoulders down to her lower back as she rubbed her eye and looked up at her brother.

"Good morning, big brother." Wendy said as she went to the bathroom.

"Morning, little sis. You ready for school?" Natsu asked as he went to the shower as his sister washed her face and brushed her hair.

"I am. We have a test today and Chelia and Romeo invited me to study with them." Wendy replied while looking away from her brother as he removed his pants and went to the shower before he closed the shower doors.

"Good for you. I have some sort of a stupid project that needs to be done and it's difficult from what I hear. Thankfully, I have Levy to help me with that along with Lucy and Gajeel." Natsu said as he turned on the shower as the steam made it hard to see him as Wendy brushed her teeth and washed her hands before she left the bathroom.

"Good luck then, brother." She said as she closed the door leaving Natsu to his thoughts as he washed himself while also having a bad feeling for some reason, like something bad was going to happen today. He had that feeling a few times in his life, the last time being when his girlfriend broke up with him half a year ago. That hurt, thankfully he managed to move on with the help of his friends and family. Feeling the hot water wash over his body, he washed off the soap and turned off the shower before he opened the doors and got out. Taking his towel he dried his salmon hair as it became spiky again and dried off his body before he put on his boxers and pants and left the bathroom and went to his room.

**Fiore, Magnolia. Time: 7:55 A.M.**

"Natsu" his mother called out as she was now upstairs in her room "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up or you will be late."

"Alright mom. I will be down in a few minutes." He replied as he put on his school uniform consisting of a red T-Shirt covered by a black long sleeved jacket along with a pair of black pants and white socks as he exited his room and went downstairs towards the kitchen passing the different photos that had him and his sisters or one of his parents. He smelled bacon and toast as he entered the kitchen and saw Wendy sitting on a chair and eating cereals as she watched news. Opposite of her was a tall, muscular man with spiky, dark red hair and green eyes with a scar on the left side of his face wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of black pants, his arms had different scars ranging from burn scars to long and small ones that he apparently gained from fights. He was in his late thirties as he read a newspaper while drinking his morning coffee. This was Igneel Dragneel, the patriarch of the Dragneel family who worked as a firefighter.

"Good morning son. How was your sleep?" Igneel asked his son as he took a sip of his coffee as Natsu took out a jam along with an apple out of the fridge.

"Morning dad. It was alright, had a weird dream about our family though." The salmon haired teen replied as he took a toast and put jam on it before he bit into it as Wendy kept watching the news.

"Really, what kind of a dream?" Igneel asked as he put down his newspaper and looked at his son as his wife came back carrying a three year old girl in her arms. The woman had a voluptuous figure that would make any man drool and wearing a white bathrobe and blue pants. Her white hair was tied to a ponytail and her blue eyes had a kind look in them as she put her daughter to a high chair. Said little girl had white hair like her mother as well as the same blue eyes, she was wearing a simple white button shirt and a red skirt with brown shorts and white socks. The woman was Grandeeney Marvell-Dragneel the matriarch of the family and a head nurse at the city's hospital.

"Well," Natsu began as Grandeeney gave him and Igneel a plate with eggs sunny side up and bacon while giving porridge to her daughter Carla before she sat down "I had this dream where you and mom were a giant red and white dragons and I was able to use magic and destroyed stuff and Wendy wanted to learn from me." Igneel raised an eyebrow at that as Wendy looked curious while Grandeeney shook her head as she kept feeding Carla.

"Honestly, Natsu. I think you should stop playing that 'Warpbanner' game with your friends so much." His mother scolded him as Igneel chuckled at that.

"It's called 'Warhammer' mom, and I don't play it that much. Besides, that dream had nothing to do with it." Natsu told her as he ate his food while Igneel frowned as he heard the TV say something about a fire in the edge of the city. Grandeeney scoffed at that and wiped Carla's face as she spilt her drink.

"Oh really? So tell me why are your grades not getting better? Why you come late home at weekends when you should be studying?" She asked him as Igneel's phone ringed and he took it out and frowned at the number before he picked it up.

"Igneel here. Hey, brother. Yeah…Yeah I am free…What?.. How did that happen?... What do you mean you-?... Why does he want the entire squad to… (Sigh) Alright, I will be there. See you later, Atlas." Igneel said over the phone and hung up as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Is there something wrong father?" Wendy asked as Grandeeney stood up and approached her husband.

"Atlas just called me, the north part of the city is having major fire accidents. The boss is calling everyone to get there and help with the fires." The father explained as Grandeeney frowned at that.

"You don't have a shift today. Besides, we arranged to go for a picnic today." Her husband just sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, our boss said they need everyone out today so I need to do this. I will try to get everything done earlier so we can have our picnic." He looked at the clock and turned to the kids "Come on you two, you are gonna skip the bus if you don't hurry." Natsu took his apple and put on his jacket as Wendy went to the hall leaving the couple with their youngest child as Igneel picked her up.

"Sorry Carla, daddy can't take you to your kinder garden, but don't worry. When I come back we will go outside and play alright?" His daughter just giggled at him and hugged his neck as his wife hugged him as well before he gave Carla to her and went to get his uniform.

**Time: 8:25 A.M**

Natsu stood on a bus stop next to Wendy who was now wearing her school uniform which was similar to his but she wore a light blue shirt, a skirt that reached her knees and brown stockings with her hair now in pigtails as she carried her backpack. As they waited for the bus they saw police cars and ambulances pass by along with a firetruck as their father waved at them from the window with Wendy waving back at him and Natsu smiling at him as he tried to push down the bad feeling that he had. Soon they saw the bus coming closer and stop and the doors opened. The brother waved goodby to his sister and got onto the bus and saw Lucy waiting for them as she saved him a seat.

"Natsu. Good to see you." She smiled at him while adjusting her glasses, as she sat wearing her school uniform that hid her curvaceous figure as he sat down with the bus driver now driving towards Magnolia Academy.

"Nice to see you too Luce!" Natsu smiled at her as the bus passed many buildings before stopping at a red light in the traffic.

"Are you ready for today's project Natsu? It will have a big effect on our grades if we fail it." Natsu nodded and looked at the window and saw the hospital where her mother worked. Strangely there were ambulances coming in and workers were getting out people who were violently twitching or had blood at their mouths and eyes. The young man saw his mother arrive at the hospital and instructed people around before she saw one of the patient's chest explode from within and the blood squirted out of the open parts of his clothes. His eyes widened as he saw it and saw another patient claw at her own face with her nails as hospital workers held her down. He looked confused, unable to comprehend what was going on, the workers carried the patients to the building as Wendy watched as one of them sat up and began to vomit blood as part of his face was missing showing his teeth and gums. He leaned in to see as the last patient's face began to swell slightly and blood coming out of his eyes and nose as he screamed. Natsu looked on as the man's face exploded and his skin was no more leaving only flesh.

He winced at that and closed the curtain of the window but not before seeing the man die as the bus drove off towards the school. He grimaced as he saw the man fall back on his carrier. He looked at Lucy and saw her horrified expression indicating that she had seen it.

"Natsu, I saw what was happening. Do you think it's some kind of epidemic?" She whispered as Natsu frowned at the implication. He had been at the hospital before and even saw his father kill someone when he was 12 years old. But he never saw anyone die that way before, unless it was in movies.

"I don't know. Maybe he was high on drugs and used something that was dangerous, or maybe it's something else. Whatever it is, let's not cause any panic right now." Lucy nodded as she adjusted her glasses as the bus came at a stop when it reached the academy.

"Alright, we are here. Now get to your classes." The bus driver said as he opened the door with everyone coming out. Once Natsu and Lucy got out the bus driver got out a porn magazine and grinned lecherously at Lucy and Wendy with the former shivering once she felt his eyes on her. Natsu saw that and glared at the man and brought Lucy closer as Wendy was now walking with them.

"I _really_ don't like that guy. He just leers at us and makes remarks about us being sluts." Lucy complained as Natsu looked on in anger at anyone calling his friend a slut. Stepping inside the school, they saw many students walking around enjoying their day or sulking about homework as they talked to each other with Lucy blushing as she was close to Natsu and looked at his handsome face.

'He is so close right now. Maybe I should confess to him? After all, he isn't dating anybody so I should make my move.' She then recalled all of his female friends and frowned 'But then again he might have someone else in mind. I don't want to be rejected and make everything awkward between us. But at the same time I might not have another chance if he gets taken.' Her face became determined as she clenched her right hand 'I will tell him today after classes.' Soon they heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy, Natsu! Over here!" The pair turned to see a blue haired, brown eyed girl who was slightly shorter than Lucy and a black haired, red eyed teen who wore piercings on his nose and eyes and had the same build as Natsu. The blonde girl and the green eyed boy smiled at them as they approached them.

"Hey Levy, Metal Face. How is it going?" Gajeel's eye twitched at the insult of his piercings but he grinned nonetheless as they entered their Physics class.

"Doing good. How about you Fire Breath?" he shot back at Natsu reminding him of the time Natsu ate a really spicy food on a bet and ended up literally breathing fire from his mouth. The two were grounded by their parents and Natsu spent a week with blisters in his mouth. Natsu gained a tick mark at the mention of that.

"That was one time No Brows." The two glared at each other and looked ready to fight before they were bonked at their heads by a book.

"What do you think you two are doing?" The quartet turned to see their class president. That being a beautiful red headed, brown eyed girl wearing the same uniform as the girls, as her clothes barely hid her curvaceous figure. Her hair was down to her lower back as she held a heavy book in her hands with her arms crossed across her chest pushing up her breasts making Levy glare in envy at her.

"Now, I believe I made it clear that there will be no fighting in class or at school so behave you two." She told them in a stern voice as the two nodded feeling a bit scared from the presence of their class president. She smiled at that.

"Good, now sit down all of you. Miss Yesta will be here at any moment." Turning around she went to her seat as Natsu looked at his ex-girlfriend with sadness before he shook his head and sat on his seat. His friends however saw his face and sighed when they realized that, despite what he said, Natsu was still hurt over the break-up as Lucy and Levy glared at Erza. The former for breaking his heart and the latter for cheating on Natsu when he was committed to their relationship. Nevertheless, they sat down on their seats as the door opened and their teacher walked in carrying her books and other materials. She was a beautiful short haired blonde wearing a white blouse that barely held her large breasts and a pair of black pants that accentuated her wide hips, large ass and sexy legs. If there was one thing that Natsu had to say about his academy, it would be that it had some of the most beautiful teachers and students. Hell, the female students themselves had busts that ranged from C-cup to nearly DDD-cup breasts with Lucy unofficially being known as the bustiest student in school and her mother who worked as a Geography teacher having the biggest breasts in the whole school. Even the younger grade girls were considered the cutest around and Natsu had to scare a lot of boys so that they would stop bothering his sister. Even someone like Levy who was smaller than the girls her age had a body that had the attention of many guys although she was often outdone by the other girls. The problem was that any male student that tried to get them to sleep with them or have a better grade ended up being sent to detention or in the case of some teachers beaten up and traumatized.

"Good morning everyone." Dimaria said as she stood next to the black board and started writing.

"Good morning ma'am." The class replied as the males subtly checked her out with the exception of Gajeel who was dating Levy and Natsu who was glancing at Erza from the corner of his eyes.

"Now, I had a test planned for you all, but due to the unforeseen circumstances I decided instead to explain the new topic so open your books and pay attention." Natsu just opened his book and looked at the teacher. The day was starting to be a normal one barring the hospital part and there seemed to be nothing wrong.

So why was he getting a bad feeling right now?

**Time: 9:34 A.M**

"And that is why you shouldn't confuse the formula with another one. Any questions?" The blonde teacher said as she turned back towards her class. Natsu rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before he let it out trying to calm himself before he felt a light tap against his cheeks and opened his eyes to see a crumbled note on his desk. Taking it he unfolded it and read the contents.

'You ok Salamander?' Gajeel's hand writing was apparent as he raised an eyebrow and looked towards him and saw Gajeel, Lucy and Levy looking at him with concern.

'Nothing, just have a bad feeling about today for some reason.' He wrote on the other side of the paper before he threw it back when the teacher wasn't looking. He twirled the pencil in his fingers before he saw another note land on his desk and unfolded it, this time the hand writing was definitely Levy's.

'Are you sure? Whenever you do things usually go bad.' Natsu was about to write-

**RING!**

Only for the bell to ring as the blonde teacher put down the marker.

"That is all class, don't forget the homework. Dragneel, could you stay please?" The students left as Lucy, Levy and Gajeel looked concerned but left the class leaving Natsu with Dimaria.

"Am I in trouble ma'am?" he saw his teacher smirk as she went to the door and closed it. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her turn to him with a seductive smile on her face. She walked to him with sway of her hips as she got close to his face. Due to them being nearly the same height she was looking at him straight in the face.

"Tell me Natsu," She said as she placed a finger on his chest "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice how you wouldn't look at me or the other teachers?" She placed a hand on his chest and smiled when she felt his hard muscles underneath his shirt "Did you really think we don't know about how you try to defend our honor when the other males talked about using us as pieces of meat?" She was leaning closer to him with her breasts squished to his chest as Natsu was now sweating slightly as he could see the teacher's cleavage and her lacy black bra. Dimaria smirked at that and leaned in closer with Natsu's knees between the teacher's legs.

"You are an interesting one you know that Natsu." She pushed him to her chair and sat on his lap. "Most guys tried everything they could to get me and the other teachers to sleep with them so that they could brag about it or because they wanted better grades and couldn't study to get better. I am sure you know what happened to them." Natsu nodded as Dimaria stood up and caressed his face.

"Yet you, someone who struggled the most when you came here didn't try any of that. You had every opportunity to do that, especially when you helped Brandish instead of letting her be humiliated and blackmailed. I have seen many men in my life but you are the only one that didn't so much as glance at us while you were in a relationship with Erza or even accept any offers that we made to you about 'extra credits' instead deciding to get better without trying any sleazy tactics that many of the males tried." By the heavy emphasis in her voice it was obvious to him that she meant something else when she made that offer when he was still dating Erza.

"What are you trying to say ma'am?" Dimaria smiled but this time it wasn't seductive but one that would be given to a friend as she helped him get up.

"What I am trying to say _Natsu_," she purred as she circled around him "Is that me and the other teachers, including the principal and by extension the nurse are interested in you, and while we respect the fact that you may still be hurt over your break up, let me just warn you that many of the teachers are going to try and get you for themselves." Natsu's eyes widened at that, sure he felt like he was being watched by the teachers and at times he could have sworn that he saw them wink at him but he didn't think that they would have wanted to date him.

"But aren't teacher-student relationships prohibited?" Dimaria just gave him a smile.

"Do you really think that that will stop them Natsu? Especially since one of them is a principal who can basically remove any footage of you being with them? We aren't asking you to be a stress relief, a boy toy or anything of that nature Natsu. We just want a decent guy who won't try to get in our pants every single time he sees us. I am giving you a heads up so that you won't be surprised when Layla and the others try something like this." She caressed his face and leaned in closer "So face it tiger, you just hit a jackpot." She closed her eyes and brought his lips to hers as Natsu's eyes widened. He saw the classroom door was open and saw Lucy standing there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. For a brief moment he saw tears in her eyes before she left the classroom while closing the door. Soon he felt Dimaria break off from the kiss and looked at him with an interested smile as she broke the hug and went to the door with a sway of her hips.

"That is just an appetizer Natsu, now go on to your class. I imagine that Seilah will be more than happy to see you, and remember, we are not giving up until we get what we want." Natsu nodded dumbly and took his backpack and left the classroom, his heart pounding in his chest as he recalled everything that she said and stopped as he turned back to look at her and saw her give him a lovely smile as she waved and closed the door leaving Natsu to his thoughts before he remembered Lucy. He shook his head as he went to the next class hoping that she would listen to his explanation.

Dimaria sighed happily and touched her lips remembering how Natsu tasted like as she sat in her seat and looked at the camera and smirked knowing that **she** was watching the entire scene play out.

'Such a good man he is, I still don't get why Erza chose to dump him for that bastard, especially when Natsu is that big under his pants. Oh well, her loss. Though I hope that the others won't be too hard when the time comes to it. For now, it is better to let him know us better before we jump his bones.' She thought, smiling as she felt like a teenager falling in love all over again.

**BOOM!**

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard an explosion and turned to the window to see that there was smoke. She stood up and approached the window and saw a part of the town on fire as firefighters did their best to put out the flames with the police creating a line so that people would not get in and ambulances with drivers putting victims on stretches and carrying them off.

"What the hell is going on out there?" She wondered before she turned and went to sit on her desk as a new class rolled in. Had she watched for a few more minutes she would have noticed a few people outside the academy's walls walking around.

**Time: 10:28 A.M.**

"Now, Lovecraft's books may be off putting and create a sense of unease but the reason for that is because most of them are made because he didn't understand the basics of physics and mathematics. The cosmic horrors on the other hand are-" Levy drowned out her teacher's words even though she wanted to keep listening despite Literature not being her best subject. Honestly, their Literature teacher, Miss Seilah Etheria could make even the most innocent book like 'Alice in the Wonderland' into something disturbing and creepy. She still had shivers as she remembered the calm yet somehow scary way that she made the book sound and now with the studying of Lovecraft she would rather not listen than have nightmares with her teacher's words haunting her dreams, although there were benefits to it as her speeches made those in her class more interested in literature books and she found interest even in the most mundane book. At times she even saw Natsu reading 'Nevermore' with Gajeel. Briefly looking around, she saw that most of the class were paying attention to their teacher, well the girls were paying attention on the subject with a few looking at their teacher's rack with envy as some of the boys' eyes lingered on her chest which was barely contained by her long sleeved blouse and her pencil skirt accentuated her ass every time she walked with her brown stocking making it really not to stare at her legs. Her face was beautiful with her long dark purple hair separated by her headband framing her bangs from her hair below the band. On her forehead was a strange tattoo. Her purple eyes were calm and collective, adding to her appeal, unfortunately due to her nature every guy tended to be very careful with how they speak around her.

"Miss Heartfilia" Seilah's voice was heard as Levy and Lucy looked up at her "Please pay attention to the class. You too Miss McGarden." The two girls nodded as their teacher continued her lesson. Levy looked at her friend with concern, when she saw her come out of Miss Yesta's classroom she saw her tears and she refused to speak to her. When she tried to ask what happened Lucy just shook her head and sat at her seat with a look of regret on her face. She then turned towards Natsu and saw that he had a conflicted look on his face and looked at Lucy from time to time with a guilty expression. One look at that either meant that Lucy confessed to Natsu but was rejected or she had seen someone else confess to Natsu and was heartbroken. Whatever the case, she needed to ask Lucy and comfort her and if possible make things better between her friends.

Natsu looked up from his book and averted his eyes when he saw Seilah give him a subtle wink and a smile as the class was writing everything down and she went around the classroom and stopped on his desk.

"Mister Dragneel," Natsu nodded at her as he looked at her calm face which "Could you please tell me the cosmic creature mentioned in Lovecraft's novel "The Last Test"." At this point she was leaning down a bit showing her cleavage and her white bra. Natsu rubbed his forehead as he tried to calm down.

"Umm, Shub-Niggurath, the cosmic goddess known as "The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young"". Seilah smiled at him and winked at him, his seat was at the back so her action was not seen by the class.

"Well, it seems you were paying attention Mr. Dragneel." Turning around she went to her desk with the males checking out her ass as she passed by. At last the bell ringed as the class packed up.

"Mr. Dragneel could you stay please. I need to talk to you concerning your homework." Natsu wanted to believe that but the earlier conversation with Miss Yesta made it clear that she wanted to do something else instead and as his friends left the classroom he saw the beautiful teacher close the door and looked back at him with a strangely loving smile that made her look more beautiful in his eyes. She approached and as she put her hands on his shirt Natsu felt his heart rate quicken as Seilah leaned in closer.

"I don't think I need to tell you anything considering the fact that Dimaria already told you what you needed to know." His eyes widened at that and she giggled and caressed his face "Do you really think that she would tell you that only today instead of tomorrow or when you had less classes?" She pushed him to a chair and straddled his lap "We have cameras in class for reasons Natsu, and since I don't have much time till my next class comes in, I will not waste it on words." With that she proceeded to make out with him as she proceeded to feel his muscles through his shirt. Natsu began to slowly kiss back as the realization of this not being a dream or a prank settled in and he hugged her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance as Seilah ran her hands through his hair with Natsu caressing her stocking clad thighs. The pair moaned during their make out session as a camera above them recorded everything.

* * *

**Meanwhile. At Fairy Tail High.**

Wendy put her stuff in her backpack as she followed Chelia and Romeo out of the History class.

"Man that was boring. I thought the history of Crocus would be more interesting." The purple haired male said as he adjusted his uniform.

"Yeah, I can't believe Crocus' history is more boring than Magnolia's. I honestly thought it would be exciting." Chelia said as she put her hair into pigtails. Wendy giggled at their expressions.

"Well, there was that naked guards incident that made us all laugh." Chelia snickered at that while Romeo shivered lightly from the picture of that event.

"It WAS funny, until the teacher decided to take off his shirt and show us how it played out." The two girls shuddered as well when they remembered it.

"At least our next class won't be as boring." Wendy tried to cheer up her friends as they entered their Art class. The three sat around their usual circle as their teacher came in.

"Okay, everyone. Today we will learn the basics of portraits so get your paint brushes and start drawing." Wendy and Chelia got their brushes out as Romeo rummaged through his backpack but couldn't find it.

"Wendy, could I borrow one of your paint brushes?" The blue haired girl nodded as she gave him one of her spare ones and he smiled and thanked her as they began to draw. As they drew however Wendy looked at the window and saw smoke in the distance and hoped that her father was alright.

* * *

**At the north part of the city, Time: 10:47 A.M**

"Everyone step back! Get back!" Officer Jason Smith said as he held back a line of people along with his fellow officers. Behind them the firefighters were doing what they could to stop the fire from spreading. Igneel adjusted his hat as he held the fire hose and continued to douse the fires. He grimaced however as he saw that there was more fire that needed to be put out.

"Igneel," the red haired man turned to his left to see a man who was shorter than him and had the same red hair as him, though his hair was crimson red while Igneel's hair was a deep red color and his eyes were red. He was wearing a traditional outfit of the firefighter, that being a protective Level B hazmat fireproof suits along with protective masks to shield their faces from smoke and chemicals "We will need to take care of the fires on the road before we go any deeper."

"Atlas, I don't think we have enough manpower needed to put out these flames. We will be stuck for two days and we would be exhausted." An explosion was heard as another building was now in flames and Igneel cursed as one of his men was injured while trying to get a little girl out of the debris. Handing the hose to his younger brother he went to help the firefighter and the little girl. Taking her hand he noticed that she had blood coming out of her mouth but chose to think on it later as he helped his fellow firefighter who had shattered his mask after a burning wood fell on him and his foot seemed to be broken. Helping both of them out, he gave them to the police as they led them to the ambulance. Getting back next to his brother Igneel grabbed another firehose and connected it to hydrant nearby. As he neared the fires he saw at the distance the burning power plant and hoped that everyone was alright while also hoping to get more men to help him out.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Hold him down, damn it! Give him an anesthetic!" Grandeeney said to a fellow nurse as she and another nurse held down a patient who was screaming and spasming as he coughed out blood with the skin on his arms beginning to decay and fall off.

"LET ME GO! SHE IS AFTER ME! SHE IS AFTER ME! SARAH!" A nurse took out a syringe with a stronger dose of anesthetic and brought it to inject him, but before she could do that-

**CRACK! SQUELCH!**

-the patient's chest exploded as his blood covered the nurse's outfits and some of the equipment, bone shards from the ribs fell to the ground and the remains of the patient's heart were either on the ground or stuck in the wall, thankfully all of them wore different clothing designed for quarantine. The patient spasmed for a while before he went limp as the heart monitor began to flat line.

"Forgive me, my love." The patient breathed out his last words and Grandeeney sighed in frustration at another death for the eighth time this morning and turned towards the other nurses.

"Write down his death and get him to the morgue. Also get rid of the blood covered equipment, we can't risk anymore patients getting infected." The nurses nodded as they covered the patient with a blanket and took the body towards the morgue while another two began to wipe the blood off and removed the blood covered sheets and equipment as Grandeeney walked away from the room towards the hall and went towards the reception. As she walked by the rooms she saw the patients from the morning being attended by nurses as they were either spasming or screaming as they coughed blood or had their skin on some parts of their bodies decay. Walking faster she saw other patients: women, men and children who looked sick and were sweating or bleeding from their noses and mouths as they sat at beds with doctors trying to stop the bleeding and trying to not get them to infect others. Taking a right turn she saw one of the doctors taking to a nurse and approached him.

"Doctor Mercer," the doctor turned to her as she was in front of him "We need to do something about these patients otherwise the situation will get worse." The doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I know Nurse Dragneel. I already talked with the head of the hospital, they decided to not raise quarantine until they know how many people are infected or are showing signs of infection."

"Not raise quarantine?! People are dying left and right, we are getting more and more patients with the same symptoms as the ones this morning! We need to put quarantine or else we might risk the infection spreading quicker."

"I am aware of that nurse. If I could put it I would, but the administration refuses to raise quarantine as they deem it to be 'too unnecessary for a small problem'. Right now we can't do anything but help these patients as best as we can and hope for the best." The doctor said as he went to a different part of the hospital as Grandeeney sighed in frustration and went towards the reception.

"NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" a scream of a nurse was heard and she rushed towards it and saw one of the nurses pinned to the floor with a patient above her as he began to claw and beat her with the nurse having her face scratched as the patient threw up blood at her, some of it getting on her eye and mouth as she tried to get him off. Grandeeney picked up a tray and hit the man hard on the back of his head casuing the man to get off the nurse as other doctors and nurses came into the room as Grandeeney helped the nurse get up as the patient got up and went to tackle her only to be tackled by one of the interns as others went to help him restrain the crazed man.

"Are you alright?" Grandeeney asked the nurse who she shook her head and showed one of her scratches as the white haired woman cursed and turned towards one of the male interns.

"Get her to one of the rooms right now!" The intern nodded as he escorted the nurse to one of the rooms as the others restrained the patient and made sure to tie him to the bed tightly as he began snarling at them with his eyes turning red. Grandeeney looked at the patient before she left the room determined to put the quarantine.

* * *

**Magnolia Academy, Time: 12:50 P.M.**

Lucy sat with her friends at their table. It was lunchtime as they were in the cafeteria with Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and Juvia as they chatted and laughed at Gray stripping himself in public.

"So have you heard about the fire in the northern part of Magnolia?" Cana asked as she sat close to Natsu with the teen and the other nodding.

"Yeah, dad told me about it before he left to work. Apparently, every single firefighter was required along with my uncle Atlas." Natsu said as he ate his burger.

"Really? They needed the entire fire department to put out the flames?" Lisanna asked as she sat on his left with Mira next to her as Natsu nodded before Gray soe.

"Oi, Metal Face. What about you?" Gajeel gained a tick mark as he looked at Gray.

"Old man said that he received a call from his boss. Said that he and his men are needed near the bio research facility. What about you Stripper? Where did you learn about it?"

"Well my aunt Ur lives near the southern part and I have been living with her for a week cause my parents are out of the town. I received a call that she is at the hospital right now."

"Oh, Juvia hopes that she is alright." Juvia told her friend as Gray nodded.

"Well, I called them and they said that she will be alright." They were interrupted when they heard a feminine voice.

"Excuse me," They turned and saw a pretty red haired girl with red eyes wearing her school uniform as she held a tray in her hands "Is this seat free?" The group looked confused at her not knowing who she was, Natsu however was surprised at her appearance.

"Flare? Is that you?" Flare turned to Natsu and smiled at him and put her tray down before she hugged him getting the girls minus Juvia and Levy jealous.

"Natsu! I didn't know you attended this school! Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu hugged her back and broke the hug.

"I didn't expect you to be here Flare. You are attending our school now?" Flare nodded at that.

"Yes, father thought it would be better if I were to interact with others and enrolled me in this school. I was hesitant of course, but since you are here this would be awesome." Natsu smiled at that and rubbed her head.

"Sure Flare. Whatever you say." He turned to his friends to see them look at him questioningly.

"Oh sorry. Everyone, this is Flare Corona. She is my cousin from my dad's side and she recently moved to the town due to my uncle getting transferred here. Flare, these are my friends. The blonde is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy smiled and waved at her "The white haired sisters are Lisanna and Mira Strauss," Lisanna and Mira smiled at her "The brunette is our card player Cana Alberona" Cana smiled confidently at her as she held up her cards "The blue haired girl is Juvia Lockser," Juvia shyly waved at her "The other bluenette is our bookworm Levy McGarden" Levy nodded towards her "The ugly dark blue haired guy is Gray Fullbuster," Gray gained a tick mark at the insult and glared at Natsu "And the guy with no eyebrows is Gajeel Redfox, he is Uncle Metalicana's son." Gajeel's eye twitched at the 'no eyebrows' part as Flare gasped.

"Wait! You are the one uncle Metalicana talked about?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know my dad?" Flare scratched her head.

"Well, not really. My dad talks to him from time to time and he always mentions a kid with 'a nasty look in his eyes'." Gajeel planted his head on the table at that.

"Damn it old man." Levy put her hand on his shoulder as Natsu snickered at that before he turned to Flare.

"Well, come on sit with us. We haven't seen each other for a while now, and I wager you would want to make friends." Flare nodded happily and sat down at the table. For the next ten minutes they spent conversing and exchanging news before they heard a condescending voice.

"Yo Dragneel, Redfox!" Natsu and the rest turned to see a blonde jock wearing a sports jacket over his white shirt and blue pants along with blue sneakers standing next to a group of people consisting of a light brown haired, dark brown eyed girl standing next to a white haired, blue eyed girl with a blue headband as they stood in their cheerleader outfits that accentuated their voluptuous forms and large busts as next to them was a dark blue haired male with dark red eyes with a tattoo on his face as he stood wearing a gothic version of the school uniform. Next to him was a green haired man who wore the typical school uniform and was reading a book. This was the "Thunder Tribe", the most well-known and 'coolest' group in school led by Magnolia teams' quarterback Laxus Dreyar "Still hanging out with losers I see. I can understand Dragneel here, but I expected better from you Redfox. I mean you two are some of the best fighters in school and two of the best when it comes to almost all of the athletic sports in our school and yet you all hang out with a bunch of misfits." Natsu and Gajeel glared at the man as he and his group approached their table. By now the entire cafeteria was looking at the two groups and wanted to see what will happen next.

"What the hell do you want Laxus?" Natsu asked the blonde who just pointed at Flare.

"I am not here for you Dragneel. I am just here to make sure this hottie doesn't join your losers' club." He turned to Flare and gave her a grin as he checked out her form "What do you say girl? Wanna ditch them and hang out with us? I promise you will have a good time." Behind him Evergreen and Sorano glared at the man before they subtly glanced at Natsu and flinched when they saw Mira's glare and looked away. Flare looked at the offered hand before looking at Laxus and smiled making the blonde grin.

"I thank you for the offer," She then sat on Natsu's lap and wrapped his arms around her waist getting wide eyed looks of shock from everyone, especially Natsu "But I would rather be with my cousin and his friends than be with your group." She adjusted in Natsu's lap as the salmon haired boy sweat dropped as he felt his cousin's ass on his groin and Lucy, Cana, the Strauss sisters glared at her in jealousy as did Evergreen and Sorana though theirs were a bit more subtle. Laxus snapped out of his shock as he heard her answer.

"You are his cousin?" Flare nodded with a smile.

"Pffft, yeah I can see how you are related to him," Bickslow spoke up getting their attention "Only Dragneel here has relatives who are apparently as dumb as him when it comes to friends." Natsu glared at the man for insulting his cousin and his friends and clenched his fists. "I mean look at you. How did you even get here? Did you suck some dude's dick or did you owe someone sexual favors? Because it is obvious that you are-" Natsu removed his cousin from his lap-

**BAM!**

And punched Bickslow in the nose sending him tumbling to the ground as held his broken nose. Natsu would have went for another hit but he was turned around and received a jab to the face from Laxus.

"You crossed the line Dragneel." Natsu recovered and dodged another punch and gave an uppercut to Laxus and followed it up with a few jabs to the ribs and abdomen before he was sucker punched by Bickslow and Freed.

"You will pay for that Dragneel!" Bickslow said as he and Freed went to hit Natsu again…

Only to be on receiving end of a roundhouse kick to the face by Flare who then gave a spin crescent kick at Freed in the chest as the two stumbled back clutching their hurting parts as Flare stood in a fighting stance.

"How about you take on me first Tattoo Freak." Bickslow glared at her and tried to tackle her, only for Flare to dodge and deliver a twist kick at his back and blocked a punch from Freed and gave a sweep kick at his legs and followed it up with a somersault kick to his face. Nearby, Evergreen and Sorano looked impressed at the display as did Natsu's friends as they watched the two cousins defend themselves. Everyone else cheered either for Laxus or Natsu as the two fought.

"Is that all that you can do Dragneel?" Laxus asked as he wiped the blood from his busted lip. He had several bruises on his face and chest under the clothes as Natsu stood faring better but still had some bruises on his face. The two kept exchanging blows as Natsu landed a mean hook at Laxus' face as the blonde landed a strong jab at Natsu's torso making the salmon haired boy stumble back as the two readied their strongest punches.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Erza standing at the entrance of the cafeteria along with her blue haired boyfriend who wore the school uniform along with a red tie as his tattoo was seen. Flare let go of Bickslow and stood up as Erza continued.

"Why are all of you here and not in your classes. They started five minutes ago, those who started the fight stay and the rest can go." At that everyone sans Natsu, Flare, Laxus, Bicklsow and Freed left the cafeteria. When there was only them left Erza glared at them causing them to flinch at that.

"I expected you to start fights Laxus, same with you Natsu but I didn't expect our new student to start it. You are all lucky I am in a good mood right now so I won't give a heavy punishment but you all will-" Suddenly her phone started ringing and she took it out and answered the call.

"Hello mother. Yes I stopped it. Yes, they are here. What? Why do you want them in your office? I get that but why?(Sigh) Alright mother, I will bring them to you. Love you too mother." Erza ended the call and looked towards Natsu and Flare.

"You two, mother wants to talk to you. I don't know why, so just follow me." The two cousins nodded as Erz kissed her boyfriend and Natsu glared at the man. Nevertheless the two cousins followed the redhead to the principal's office as the door closed behind them.

Jellal grinned and approached Laxus and gave him a fist bump which the blonde returned.

"So, any luck with Scarlet and her mother Jellal?" Laxus asked as Jellal smirked.

"Erza will be easy enough for me, a few more weeks and her virginity is mine. Her mother on the other hand is a difficult one. I tried to get her hot and bothered but it's like she sees through all of my moves and rejects me or threatens to expel me." Laxus frowned at that.

"Well, you better try harder though. The sooner you do that the sooner we can blackmail her and have our way with her. I will have fun making her scream for all the times she put me in detention. Hell, I think I will have my fun with Scarlet as well if you don't mind."

"Nah, you can have her, I only care about her body and mother, if I am lucky I will be able to have fun with her secretary as well if I play my cards right." The two friends exchanged a laugh as unknown to them, several hidden cameras recorded everything they said.

* * *

"So that's what he wants. Not surprising if you ask me." A voluptuous red haired woman said as she watched the feed on her tablet. She wore a white blouse covered by a blue jacket along with a black pencil skirt, brown stockings and blue shoes. This was Irene Scarlet, the school's principal and Erza's mother.

"Indeed. How Erza does not see through his façade is a mystery." A purple haired woman wearing a headband with red eyes said as she read through papers. She was a curvaceous woman wearing a white blouse that strained against her large breasts and blue pants and black shoes. This was Ultear Milkovich, Irene's secretary and the one who proposed the hidden cameras idea.

"Honestly, I don't see why she is dating him. Maybe he is manipulating her, maybe she is being blackmailed, either way she is now with him which means Natsu is free for the taking." The two women exchanged smiles at that as Ultear gave Irene a file on Flare as she read through it. A knock was heard as Irene looked up from the papers.

"Come in." The door opened and Natsu along with Flare and Erza.

"Mother I brought them as you asked."

"Thank you dear. You may go now, I wish to talk to them alone." Erza and Ultear left her office as Erza looked at the secretary.

"Do you know why she asked them to be there?" Ultear shrugged pretending to not know.

"Not really, I think it might be because of Flare's papers or something that Natsu did." Erza sighed at that and left the room and went to the school council's room. As she did she looked out to the city through the windows and saw that there were still fires at the north part of the city as several buildings crumbled and collapsed.

"I hope that everyone is alright there." She said as she left not seeing a figure walking to the fence looking rather sick as he held his stomach…before it exploded and he fell to the ground.

* * *

**With Flare and Natsu.**

"Now I hope that you learned your lesson Miss Corona." Irene said as she sat behind her desk as Flare nodded.

"Good, make sure that it doesn't happen again. You may go now and please call my secretary here, Natsu, stay for little longer." Here the young man gulped as he knew what would happen but kept his cool as his cousin left.

"I will see you later Natsu." She said as she left and a few seconds later Ultear entered and locked the door and went to the long desk and sat down on it.

"Now Natsu," Irene started as she stood up "I understand that you want to protect your cousin but that is no way to go and start causing fights. Next time try not to be so impulsive." She said as she went to the shelves and bent over to retrieve something as Natsu looked at her ass before he averted his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." The teen said as he tried to calm himself. Irene smiled knowing that he looked at her ass as she went to him and sat on the desk and took off her shoes. Natsu began to sweat lightly as Irene brought her stocking clad foot and rubbed his crotch as the young man gulped and tried to calm himself as he saw her white panties under her skirt. He felt his arm get hugged and he turned to see Ultear unbutton a few of her buttons showing her cleavage and purple lacy bra.

"Miss Milkovich, what are you doing?" The purple haired woman grinned and as Irene removed her foot, she sat on his lap and grinded her ass on his groin as Natsu groaned slightly as he felt the secretary's ass on his hardening member. Irene cupped his face and turned his face so that he would look at her.

"I think it is pretty obvious what we are doing Natsu. After all Dimaria did tell you that we like you so get ready Natsu because this will be the most unforgettable experience for you." With that she kissed him as Natsu's eyes went wide before he began to kiss her back as they broke the kiss before Ultear claimed his lips as Irene sat on the armchairs handle and took Natsu's lips once broke off. The three kept kissing and feeling each other as Ultear was about to remove her blouse-

**CRASH!**

Only to be startled as they heard a crashing sound come from the windows. They looked at each other and went to the windows to see what happened.

"Who the hell are all of these people?" Ultear asked as she and the rest saw dozens of people outside the fence with some of them limping as they banged at the gate, next to the wall there was a car that smashed into the wall and they could see people coming out of it. Irene frowned and turned to Natsu.

"Natsu, come with me. I will go and try to see what is happening." Natsu nodded at that and went with the principal as Ultear re-buttoned her blouse and put her jacket back on and looked back at the window and grimaced as she saw one of the people cough up blood.

"Must be drunks or druggers." She said as she went back to her papers.

* * *

**Outside, a few moments later.**

Irene and Natsu arrived at the fence and saw two janitors named Wakaba and Droy telling the outsiders to leave.

"Sir, I will ask one more time leave this place or I will call the police." The man didn't listen, instead he grabbed the gates and started pulling on them.

"Hey, cut that out! Alright I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." Wakaba said as he grabbed his mop and began to hit the outsiders in the head. Much to his and Natsu's surprise his didn't deter the outsiders as they simply stood up and went back at the fence. Suddenly, one of them grabbed the mop and held it tight as Wakaba tried to get it back.

"Give it back!" The outsider didn't say anything as he yanked the mop back and Wakaba was thrown forward due to him holding the mop as one of the men grabbed his face-

**CHOMP!**

And proceeded to bite him in the neck with his sharpened teeth before he tore off the flesh off the neck as Wakaba screamed in pain before another man grabbed his arm and bit it hard as he ripped off the fingers and puked blood on his wounds. Droy went to his friend's side and pulled him back as Wakaba's screams started to get quieter as he felt the surprisingly corrosive blood melt the skin of his hand. He went to hold it only to stop suddenly as his eyes went wide and he stared into the distance as blood leaked from his nose and mouth.

"Wakaba! Are you alright?" Droy shook him as Wakaba didn't reply, he kept staring instead as his eyes became bloodshot and he started twitching and groaning and shook his head.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the man suddenly screamed as he spasmed and started clawing at his own face as Droy held his hand to the ground, yet Wakaba still kept screaming and twitching.

"Come on man, calm down!" Suddenly Wakaba coughed up a lot of blood and went limp as his bloodshot eyes turned blank. For a few silent moments Droy stared at Wakaba's form as the corrosive blood left only flesh and bones on his hand as his other one was still held down by Droy and began to decay slightly. Suddenly Wakaba's head turned and he slowly sat up as he unnaturally bent his spine causing cracks to be heard. His neck cracked as his head leaned forward and he looked at Droy with a blank face scaring him.

"Wakaba?" The man just kept staring before he lunged at the fat man and held him by his neck with his remaining hand. He opened his mouth showing his sharpening front teeth…and bit into the man's face as he tore off a piece of flesh and ate it. Droy screamed in pain as he did it and felt the blood start to hurt him as Wakaba bit him in the neck and ripped out his artery as blood spurted out.

Irene just kept staring in shock as it happened and was startled as Natsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Scarlet, we need to go and warn the school." Irene looked at him before she nodded as the two entered the school as the outsiders climbed the walls and fell on the ground creating blood puddles as Wakaba kept feasting on the now dead Droy.

Once inside the school the principal and the student tried to calm themselves down.

"Natsu," the boy looked at the woman as she still seemed to be in shock "Go warn Layla and Aries. I will warn the rest of the school." The young man nodded as he went to the nurse's office as Irene went to her office. Passing through many windows she stopped as she saw smoke in various parts of the city and looked down to see the outsiders had climbed over the walls and were now trying to get to the school. Picking up her pace she spotted her office and kicked the doors open startling Ultear.

"Ma'am? What is going on? What happened?" Irene didn't answer, instead she simply went for the school's announcement system and turned it on.

* * *

Natsu went to find Layla's classroom and burst into the classroom catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, Mister Dragneel. Glad that you are here, the head mistress warned me that you would be late and-"

"Miss Layla, we have no time. There are people outside the school and they are not friendly. We need to move now." Layla frowned in confusion as did the rest of the class as Natsu's friends looked worried.

"Natsu, I like jokes as much as the next person but that is no way to interrupt me while I am in the middle of the class." Layla scolded him as Natsu looked at her.

"I am not joking Miss Layla. This is an emergency situation, there are crazy people outside who are trying to break in." Layla put down her book and crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Do you really want to have detention Natsu?" Natsu rubbed his face before the school's speakers were heard.

"_Attention all students and personnel."_ The principal's voice was heard as everyone in school looked up at the speakers.

"_Our academy has been compromised by crazy cannibals."_ Layla's eyes went wide as she heard that. _"Students should evacuate according to the teacher's instructions. I repeat, our academy has been compromised! Students should evacuate immediately!" _

_CRASH!_

"_God damn it! Ultear get back! Get back!" a sound of ruffling was heard before another sound startled them._

_BANG!_

"_Son of a bitch! Just die already!"_

_BANG! BANG!_

Soon all that the students heard were sounds of a gun being fired and growls as they all stood in horror as the sounds of violence and bullet casing hitting the ground was heard before everything went silent.

* * *

In the kendo club a purple haired girl with a white bow on her head sat in a meditating position as a sheathed katana was on her lap and she opened her hazel eyes and took her katana as she heard the speaker. She wore the typical school uniform along with a white blazer as she stood up.

"Something sinister is happening." She said as she went to the club's exit.

* * *

"Huh~?"

A pink haired woman woke up from her nap as she heard the announcement, as two more females ran into her office.

* * *

In the student council room, Erza was wide eyed as she heard her mother's announcement and the gunshot sounds as the rest of the council stood just as shocked as her.

* * *

Levy shivered at the silence as next to her Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Levy," The bluenette turned to her boyfriend "We need to go and find a safe place to hide and arm ourselves. Let's go!" Nodding she followed her boyfriend as the rest of the class stood mortified.

Their teacher stood in fear just like them as she held a chalk to write notes. Her grip on it weakened and it fell to the ground and broke into two.

That seemed to be the alarm as not a moment later the entire academy was in frenzy. Many began to run out of classrooms, pushing, kicking, punching and trampling on each other as they tried to get out of the school, not knowing that they were going to their doom.

* * *

At Layla's classroom Natsu grabbed the teacher by her hand as his cousin Flare went to him.

"Miss Heartfilia we need to go." The teacher snapped out of her shock and went with them as they left the classroom and towards the stairs that led to the roof.

"What is happening Natsu?" Flare asked as they neared the stairs.

"There were people at the gate, at first we thought they were drunks but one of them grabbed janitor Wakaba and bit him and it all went downhill from that point on." Natsu replied to her as they went up the stairs avoiding the corpses of students who were not lucky and were trampled to death.

"Why are we going to the roof? We are not going towards the entrance?" Layla asked as Natsu took the fire axe from the wall next to the rooftop door.

"We can't. Chances are those people are waiting for us, besides it will be cramped by the time we arrive there." Natsu raised the axe and broke the door's hinges and kicked the door open as the trio exited the rooftop and looked at the horrifying sight. The entire city if Magnolia was in disarray, smoke rising from buildings, the north part of the city was still burning, though to a lesser extent now, explosions were seen in some parts and the infected walked around devouring or infecting anyone they could see.

"How? How could this have happened?" Flare asked as she held her hands over her mouth "It was fine a few hours ago. What could have caused this?" Suddenly a wind blew by as several helicopters flew over the city.

"Those are Blackhawks…" Layla said as she frowned at the sight of the helicopters.

"Must be Fiore Defense Force." Natsu muttered "They couldn't have come here without any reason."

"HEY! WE ARE HERE!" Flare waved her arms and jumped trying and failing to catch their attention.

"It's no use Flare. They won't stop for a bunch of students and a teacher. Chances are they are here for some special mission and won't waste time with us." Flare's eyes became as though she remembered something important as did Natsu.

"Natsu give me your phone, I need to call father." Wordlessly the male student gave his cousin his phone as she began to call her father. For a few tense seconds, nothing happened until a voice was heard.

"_Hello?" _Atlas's voice was heard on the phone _"Natsu? Is that you? Is Flare with you?"_ Flare smiled as she heard her father's voice.

"Father! It's me, Flare! Can you hear me?" Flare replied.

"_Natsu, listen to me! You need to keep on eye on Flare and stay somewhere safe. I don't know what is going on, just make sure that you and Flare are safe!"_ Atlas didn't seem to hear her.

"Dad! I am on the line!"

"_Keep my little girl safe Natsu! I am counting on you!"_ The line went dead.

"Father? Father?!" Flare said as she took the phone and stared at it and saw that there was no service.

"That was a one way call. He didn't hear you but we could hear him." Natsu took his phone and placed it in his pocket and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Flare. Everything will be alright with him." Flare nodded wordlessly and hugged her cousin and he hugged her back before they heard growling coming from the door. The three turned around and saw the infected come out of the door, their eyes and mouths dripping with blood as their decaying hands were now nothing more than sharpened bones held together by flesh infected with the black blood, their lips and cheeks were decayed into twisted smiles showing their gums and sharpened bloody teeth, the sclera in their eyes was now black and their pupils were now slit and red with black veins on their faces with their noses completely rotten off. Natsu held his axe and stood in front of the two women as the one on the front roared and charged at him. Natsu reared back his axe and waited for the right moment. Just as the man leapt at him he swung his axe and cut off the man's jaw with a might swing and the infected man fell to the ground as blood pooled around his mouth. Not taking any chances of him being alive, Natsu swung his axe against the man's skull and split it in half as the brain matter and blood splattered, though thankfully not on his clothes. Flare looked around and saw sharpened machete leaning on the roof and took it and went to her cousin's side. While he was killing one infected, another ran at him with fangs and claws ready to strike, only to fall as Flare used the machete and hacked off one of his legs making the infected tumble on the ground. Another leapt at her only to receive an axe swing to the face courtesy of Natsu and he fell to the ground as Natsu hacked once more and the top half of his face was cut off. Flare saw that the legless infected was still crawling towards her and she stomped on his arm before driving the machete into his skull. Blood poured out of the dead infected as the two cousins stood up and Natsu wiped the blood on the clothes of the dead infected as Flare did the same not risking touching the blood as Layla stood holding a piece of metal that she found.

"We need to move." Natsu spoke getting their attention "Chances are more of them will come and we can't risk it. Let's use the other entrance and find our friends or the other teachers."

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"No! No! HELP ME!" a male student screamed as an infected jumped on him and tore on to his neck with his claws before silencing him with his fangs on his Adam's apple and tore it off as more infected swarmed him and tore off pieces of his flesh and ate him as their corrosive blood covered saliva starting melting his flesh. Another infected jumped on another student, this time a female one as his sharpened claws tore at her stomach and her intestines spilled to the ground before a group of infected feasted on her as she was alive and cried before the large infected tore off her head and started eating at her face.

"This is a nightmare." Levy said as she and her boyfriend were behind closed and barricaded doors of the Arts and Crafts club as Gajeel gathered items like a nail gun, tapes, a ruler, some knives, large nail clips and other stuff and brought it to a table.

"That barricade won't hold them for long, help me out so we can defend ourselves." Gajeel said as he took out other stuff and put it on a table. Levy went to the table and saw the parts and wondered what he wanted to do.

"You are trying to make a weapon or something?" She picked up a clip of nails as her boyfriend took the nail gun and started taping wire to it.

"Pops taught me how to create make-shift weapons out of the old scrap that we would find at a junkyard or some other stuff that we didn't need and taught me to use a knife and other close combat weapons. Can you give me the nails and the pencil along with the eraser?" She gave them to him as he began to tape them and made sure they were held tightly as the banging of the doors was heard.

"Gajeel, hurry!" The red eyed male put some more stuff onto the nail gun and loaded the nail clip before giving it to his girlfriend.

"Here, you will need it. You played shooters before right?" Levy nodded as she took the nail gun and felt its weight and held herself steady as Gajeel focused on something else.

"I did play Battlefield once with Lucy and the girls. What are you making now?" She asked as he took a large knife out of one of the shelves and placed some batteries on the table.

"Melee weapons. We might get overwhelmed if we run out of ammo, so I am making some more options for ourselves if we need to resort to close combat." He took out worker gloves from the teacher's desk and some of the broken knife blades that he found along with unused metal plates and began working on the knife and gloves. Levy jumped as the infected began banging at the doors.

"Gajeel hurry up!" Levy held the nail gun at the door shakily as the barricade shook. Gajeel focused on his work and began taping the metal parts and knives to the gloves and the battery and wires to the combat knife and started adding some plastic and tapes to his arms for extra protection and saw heavy boots in the corner and took off his own and put them on. The barricade was now barely holding itself as the infected outside began pushing harder. Taking a chair he took a screwdriver and removed the screws, the metal seat fell off and he took it before taking a rope and wrapping the seat around his arm.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed before the doors were burst open and an infected jumped at her as she instinctively fired and made a headshot as the nails went right through the skull and into the brain. Another infected leapt at her-

**CLANG!**

Only to receive a metal seat to the face as Gajeel then took the knife and swung it, driving it deep into its skull as it fell limp. Gajeel then charged forward with his make shift shield and rammed into the infected that blocked the door sending them flying back. Once they were out Gajeel lifted his foot and stomped on the head of one of the infected with all his weight as its head was crushed. An infected without an arm went to leap at him from behind…

**PTOONG! PTOONG!**

And fell to the ground limp as Levy fired several nails to its head. Gajeel smiled at her and she gave him a teasing smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem, my _knight._" Levy giggled as Gajeel rolled his eyes before he went to the room and put the remaining nails to a bag and put it on his back. Taking the remaining plastic, clothes and tape he gestured Levy to raise her arms and she complied. Taking the nail gun, he put it on the desk and began wrapping the clothes and plastic around her arms and forearms.

"This is so you won't get bit if they grab your arm. And this," He took out another pair of heavy boots and put it before her and started wrapping the plastic and tape on her legs and ankles "is to ensure they won't bite your ankles or scratch your legs." Nodding Levy took off her shoes and put on the heavy boots and tied the laces as Gajeel gave her nail gun back to her and she took it and he put on the gloves and gave her a knife and grabbed a hockey mask and put it on.

"Let's go find the others and try to avoid those freaks as much as possible." Levy said and took the knife as Gajeel nodded and they left the room as the red eyed male stomped another infected on the head.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on another part of the school.**

"Miss Celestia, we need to go right now!" a male student said as he gathered medicine that the nurse was giving him to a bag. Said nurse was a pink haired woman wearing a lab coat, a white blouse and a red pencil skirt along with black stockings as she went around her office gathering different kind of bottles and first aid.

"Just a second. I need to get all the disinfectant, bandages and painkillers. I can help others if they are wounded." She then stopped and turned around as her breasts bounced "Though I don't know if I can help them when they get bitten." She said as the student took all of the things before a cracking noise was heard and they turned to see several infected banging at the tempered windows as cracks began showing.

"RUN!" the student shouted as he took the bag and grabbed the nurse as the two ran away. The glass windows shattered as the infected ran after them. The two ran as best as they could before they saw another infected appear and the student saw an open classroom.

"Into that room. Now!" He pushed the nurse into the classroom and closed the doors. Putting down the bag he pushed a nearby table and barricaded the doors. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and the student was thrown back. He tried to get up only to grunt as an infected landed on his chest and he panicked as he punched the infected in the face getting blood on his cheeks and hand before he kicked it off of him. Standing up he grabbed the nearest object which was a metal broom and stood in front of Aries who was sitting on the ground. An infected appeared and leapt at the wall before leaping at him. The student went to swing his broom only to drop it as he felt his cheeks and hand begin to burn as blood was pouring out of the decaying flesh. The infected pushed him down and bit the side of his neck, ripping out arteries as Aries sat and watched with horror in her eyes. The infected then had his eyes on her and roared as he went for the kill and Aries held her arms in front of her.

**BAM!**

Only for katana sheath to hit him in the face and made him stumble back. He tried to get up only for the sheathed katana to swing upon his head, splitting it into two. Two more infected came out and saw the purple haired girl and charged at her. The girl simply side stepped as one went through the window and to the ground head first. The other was kicked in the face via a twist kick and his lower jaw was hinged off. His pupils glowed red and he turned around only for the sheathed katana to hit him in the head, breaking the skull with bone fragments hitting his brain, killing him once more.

The purple haired girl wiped the blood on the katana with the clothes of one of the infected and approached the bleeding student who looked at her.

"K-Kag-gura." The student said as he held his bleeding neck.

"You fought well trying to defend her." The student smiled weakly as he coughed out blood.

"K-kill m-me. I-I don't wa-anna be like the-em." He said as Kagura closed her eyes and looked back at him.

"What is your name?"

"S-Sting…_hack_…Eucliffe." Sting said before Kagura slammed the end of her sheath at his skull and through his brain, giving him a painless death.

"May your soul find peace in Heaven." The captain of the kendo club said as she removed her katana and helped up the nurse.

"Can you still move?" Aries nodded and Kagura smiled as she took the bag and gave it to her "Then let's go. We need to find a safe place and hopefully find more survivors." Kagura said as she went out of the classroom with Aries following her as they left the room and walked among the bloodied halls.

* * *

"Why is this happening?" Ultear asked as she walked next to Irene holding a metal pipe in her hands as they walked in the bloody halls of the first floor. Irene held her Glock 18 and looked around expecting one of the infected to jump at them.

"I don't know Ultea and I don't think I want to know why. Right now we just need to find anyone and get out of here." Ultear nodded as they kept walking before Irene stopped as they saw a shadow moving at one of the walls.

"Walk quietly and be prepared for everything." Irene told her friend as she tip toed while aiming her gun forward. The two slowly and quietly walked towards the shadows and as they came closer they heard what sounded like breathing. Soon they rounded the corner and saw the gruesome sight. A female student was being torn apart by two infected as her chest cavity ad stomach were torn open showing her organs as the two infected feasted on them. The student saw them and whimpered out.

"Please, h-help me-e." Irene pitied the girl and aimed her pistol at the heads of the infected.

"TAKE THIS!" Only for Dimaria to come out of the classroom that was next to them and bashed one of the infected on the head with a make shift sledgehammer, which was basically a metal pipe that had a metal box wrapped to it. The head of the infected was bashed in as it was thrown off the girl. Taking her chance Irene shot the other infected in the head, the infected jumpad back before falling to the ground as Irene approached it and shot it two more times to make sure it was permanently dead as Dimaria based the head of the other and crushed it. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned to look at her friends.

"Took you two long enough to get here." She muttered as she slung her weapon over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well we were held up by more of these freaks." Ultear told her as Irene reloaded her gun.

"No matter, we should get to the faculty room, it is the only place that has the supplies we need. But first let's find any survivors. Gods, I hope Erza is alright." She prayed as Dimaria put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, we all know she is alright. Chances are she is safe and leading people to safety right now. Besides, if she is anything like you, I doubt she would die that easily." Irene smiled at that before they heard growling coming from behind and turned to see a shadow of the infected.

"Let's go. If we stay here any longer, we are dead meat." Ultear said as the three went to the stairs towards the faculty room.

'Erza, please be okay.' Irene thought.

* * *

Lisanna tripped and fell to the ground as she was running away from an infected that chased her. She tried to stand only to slip on a piece of cloth that laid there. She turned back to see that an infected caught up to her and leapt at her and she crossed her arms in front of her face.

**SQUELCH**

Only to hear metal hitting flesh and looked up to see that the infected was hit away by a golf club and was now being beaten in the head by Sorano. The white haired girl beat the infected some more before turning to Lisanna who was staring at her in fear.

"Hey." Lisanna didn't reply as they heard a groan and saw a shadow around the corner. Acting quickly Sorano helped Lisanna get up and shoved both herself and her into a locker and held her hand over her mouth.

"Don't move." Sorano whispered as she held Lisanna with both of them hiding inside a locker. They saw the infected move through the holes in the locker and waited for a perfect moment. The infected stopped in front of their locker and looked around before looking at the locker. Lisanna held her breath as fear enveloped her and Sorano kept her cool, not showing her fear as she held a golf club in her hands, prepared to attack at the first moment. For a few tense moments nothing happened, the infected stood there before he turned and began moving forward putting the two white haired girls at ease as Sorano slowly opened the locker and the two quietly got out. Sorano held her golf club ready as she and Lisanna stealthily went to the classroom where Lisanna yelped as she was tackled. Sorano turned and prepared to strike but eased when she saw what happened.

"You are here sister! I thought you died!" Mira said as she hugged Lisanna and she hugged her back and looked over her sister's shoulder to see that Lucy, Juvia and Cana were with her along with Gray and Seilah.

"Mira, I am glad to see you too, all of you." Mira broke the hug before they saw Sorano standing at the door with a golf club wearing her academy uniform rather than her cheerleader outfit.

"Whys is she here?" Mira asked warily as her hand inched towards a wooden bat that was lying on a table as Sorano rolled her eyes.

"Relax Strauss. I am not here to harm any of you, I brought your sister here when she was about to die so you are welcome. I am just looking for any survivors and get out of this goddamn building." She told them as Gray narrowed his eyes at her.

"What about your friends? What happened to them?"

"Bickslow was eaten, Freed is dead, Laxus is missing and I don't know where Evergreen is, honestly she is the only one who I considered a friend among those people. Where are the rest of your friends?" They looked at each other before Lucy spoke.

"We are not sure about Natsu and Flare. They were supposed to have a lesson with my mother and Gajeel and Levy went missing among the crowd." Sorano cupped her chin in thought at that.

"Well knowing Natsu and that Flare girl I am pretty sure they are alive, only because they are pretty good when it comes to fighting apparently. As for Redfox, I am almost certain he is either in a janitor's room or in the Arts and Crafts club with the blue haired girl." They looked at her in confusion as she said that.

"How would you know that?" She raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Did you forget that Natsu and Gajeel used to be part of our group back then before they left us and became friends with you all? I knew both of them before you all did and I know that they won't die so easily. I was surprised that they left us and whilst I didn't like how they left me and Evergreen with Laxus and his lackeys, I respected their decisions." She smirked at her "Jealous that I know your boyfriend better than you do Lucy?" Lucy blushed at that and looked down.

"We are not dating each other." Sorano looked surprised at that.

"Seriously? You didn't jump at him after he broke up with Scarlet? I was certain that you did. Heck me and Evergreen made a bet on how soon you would confess to him. You didn't make it a secret that you liked him Heartfilia." Lucy's face was flushed as she heard that ad her eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, everyone knows that you have hots for Natsu, except for Dragneel himself, partly because we all could see how you looked at him and partly because of your mother. I am pretty sure that half the school made bets on when you would confess to him." Lucy blushed and looked at her friends and saw their expressions.

"I-is it true?" Cana coughed awkwardly at that.

"Well, yeah. We found out about it two weeks after Erza broke up with Natsu. The list of people included half of the academy and some of the teachers, your mother included." Lucy hugged her knees and had a cloud of depression above her.

"Everyone knows about my crush." She mumbled as the rest sweat dropped at that. That was until they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"That sounded like Evergreen. Come on we need to help her, maybe we can find more people." Sorano said as she left the classroom and the others followed her. Gray grimaced as he walked and Juvia noticed it.

"Are you okay Gray?" Cana looked back as she heard that and he smiled at her as he hid his pain.

"I am fine, just hurt my ankle when we ran from them. Don't worry about it." Juvia looked concerned as did Cana but they chose not to comment on it as they kept running. Gray kept grimacing and as he walked his pant leg showed his bandaged ankle as black veins began appearing.

* * *

Natsu swung his axe at another infected as behind him Layla and Flare fended off other ones that came closer. Twirling his axe he dodged a claw swipe from one of the infected and cut off his head with a single swing, seeing another infected approaching he threw the axe at its head. The axe hit right between the eyes and the infected's head snapped back as it slowed down. Natsu ran up to him, grabbed the axe and ripped it off along with the head and hit another infected in the face with it. The head on the axe was cut in half and the blade of the axe was stuck in the face of the other infected. Natsu ripped it off and swung again cutting the head in half.

Flare cut off the arm of one of the infected and kicked it back towards another one that was charging at her stopping it in its tracks as Flare then twirled the machete in her arms and put it in a reverse grip before stabbing an infected in its skull. Ripping the machete out, she swiped at another infected in the knee bringing it down before she brought the machete down on its skull and into the brain. Seeing one charge at Natsu while he was busy and she ran up and stepped on his back before jumping and stabbed the machete in its face, being careful to not get any blood on her face. She stood up and threw the machete at another infected and it fell back unmoving with the machete stuck on its head.

Layla dodged a swipe from an infected and took an instinctive swing at its head. It fell to the ground as Layla marched up and brought her pipe down on its head killing it. Another one leapt at her and she barely dodged as the infected fell over the roof, headfirst to concrete and its head splattered with gore. Layla moved back only for her pipe to be removed from her by a claw swipe and she moved back to avoid another one. Looking around she saw a brick and picked it up and barely had time to dodge as the infected charged at her. She used the brick and bashed it head open with a lucky hit and it fell back before an axe was buried on the back of its head. Layla let go of the brick and went to get her pipe as Natsu wiped the seat off his brows and Flare ripped her machete out of a corpse.

"Geez, why the hell were there so many? You would think that they would be down below and not up here." Flare said as she wiped the blood off her weapon.

"I don't know, maybe they found us by smell or maybe they heard us. Either way we need to get to the faculty room as soon as possible before we get swarmed." Layla said as adjusted her clothes before turning to the cousins "By the way, where did you learn how to use these weapons so well?"

"My dad is a firefighter and he would teach me how to use an axe as a weapon when he was free from duty. That and he taught me how to fight as well."

"Same for me, although my father taught me how to handle knives and machetes rather than axes or some other stuff. Although you had some good reflexes Miss Heartfilia."

"Call me Layla, and thanks. I would go to a martial arts club from time to time with other teachers though my skills aren't as good as my friends though."

"Well, it is better to know how to fight rather than be a coward and run away. Now come on, we don't have much time." Natsu said as they saw a door and opened it before running down the stairs until they heard a scream.

"NO! GET AWAY!"

The three stopped before they hastened their pace and ran towards the faculty room.

* * *

Kagura swiped her katana and brought down another infected to the ground as Aries walked next to her.

"Are you gonna attack each of them?" Aries asked as Kagura pushed an infected out through the window with a swipe from her katana.

"No, we will lose time if we do that. Not only that, but more will appear if I to do that. Plus, I will get tired too quickly and we can't afford that." She told the nurse as she killed another that charged at them with a powerful swing on its legs making it unable to walk.

"Slow down, I can't move faster in this skirt." Aries said before she tripped and fell face first on the floor with the bag falling off. She sat up nursing her forehead.

"Oh, dear." Kagura looked at her and sighed before she grabbed the skirt and ripped it from top to bottom nearly exposing the line of her white panties.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" Aries gasped.

"You have difficulty moving with it, so this should help you." Kagura replied to her.

"But this was a gift from one of my sisters." Aries muttered as she looked like she was about to cry.

"What is more important: your life and your sisters or your skirt?" Kagura asked as Aries thought about it and stood up.

"My sisters of course, let's go." Kagura smiled at that before they heard a scream.

"That sounds like it came from the faculty room." The two rushed off towards it as more infected followed after them.

* * *

'This can't be happening.' Erza thought as she along with Evergreen, Jellal and Laxus moved quietly towards the faculty room avoiding any infected and watching other students get eaten. What made it worse was the company she was in, while Jellal was her boyfriend and she was okay with him ogling her the constant lecherous looks she had from Laxus and the times he would 'accidentally' group or touch her made her angry. It was worse with how unresponsive her boyfriend was to it all. Evergreen was partial relief, but only because she needed some other girl to talk to.

"Come on we are getting closer. Let's hope that there are none of those freaks there." Jellal said as he moved with a knife in his hand. Erza moved with him and felt a hand touch her hip and looked to the right, glaring at Laxus who pretended to be innocent.

"What?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do that again Laxus and I swear I will give you a beating that you could only dream of." He smiled creepily at her.

"Is that so?" he asked and grunted as Erza kicked him in the groin and he grabbed his lower parts as Evergreen rolled her eyes at that and moved forward as Laxus caught his breath.

"Yes. Now come on." She replied and went to her boyfriend who was fiddling with the locks to no avail.

"Damn it." He gave up as Erza took out a key from one of her pockets and raised an eyebrow at him.

**SPLAT!**

Suddenly a sound of a flesh hitting the ground was heard as the group turned to see an infected appear. This one was different however, while it had the same eyes and a twisted rotting smile, its teeth were larger and sharp, dripping with some green liquid and blood, its lower jaw was split into two parts and black blood dripped from its mouth and chest. Its claws were larger and sharper, its bulk was more prominent and the knees had spikes along with the elbows and its long tongue was licking its remaining flesh. The most disturbing part was its seemingly bloating chest where they saw lungs and heart behind the rotting flesh and ribs along with what looked like some green viscous liquid. Erza snapped out of the shock and immediately tried to open the locks. The new infected roared and charged at them as they all side stepped with Erza barely dodging its charge. It rammed through the doors breaking the lock and stopped as a piece of wood was thrown at it. It looked behind to see Erza holding a broken chair leg and the others standing next to her or behind her. The infected snarled and leapt at them with its claws ready. The four scattered and the claws were driven to the floor where it broke the wood and its hand was stuck as it struggled to get it out. Jellal saw the chance and hit it in the head with a piece of metal. The creature snarled as the metal bent due to the stronger skull and it ripped out its claws out of the floor and right at Jellal's face and chest, giving him deep wounds and throwing him back.

"Jellal!" Jellal screamed in pain as he felt his face and chest get torn up as Erza rushed to his aid holding his hand "Come on it's gonna be ok." She said as behind her Laxus and Evergreen fought the infected.

"Take this!" Laxus said as he swung weapon-which was a broken leg of a wooden chair-at its head. The piece of wood broke and the creature's head was tilted to the right before it stabbed its claws into his stomach causing Laxus to cough up blood.

"Laxus!" Laxus heard the Evergreen shout before the creature opened its mouth and showered him with a green liquid mixed with black blood. Laxus screamed as the green liquid started burning his face and head and the blood entered the wounds as the creature threw him away and focused on Evergreen. Laxus lay on the ground, the green liquid continued to burn his flesh melting his face and leaving nothing but flesh and skull as he kept screaming in pain.

Evergreen looked scared as she held her sharpened piece of wood and swung it a few times.

"Get away from me! Do you hear me!" the creature got closer and she stabbed the wood into its heart. The creature instead pinned her with his right arm and opened its mouth ready to eat her.

"NO! GET AWAY! HELP!" Its sharpened teeth inched closer and she closed her eyes.

'God, please help me!' she screamed in her mind as she braced herself for her doom.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Only for the creature to stop as it was shot in the neck and turned to see Irene pointing her gun at him with Ultear and Dimaria standing next to her. It dropped Evergree and charged at the three women with its claws ready. The three dodged as Irene kept shooting at its head, she missed some shots and the bullets bounced off its head annoying it. It turned around as Irene reloaded her gun before it was hit by Dimaria's weapon in the face as Ultear hit it in the back of its knee before it threw Dimaria back with a back hand and kicked Ultear away. Focusing its gaze on Irene it prepared to shoot its acid at her.

**PTOONG! PTOONG!**

And snapped its head to the left as nails hit the back of his head and he was slammed forward as Gajeel rammed into it from behind with his shield before he stabbed it at the hip with his large knife and jumped back to avoid a claw swing as Levy kept shooting her nails at it. The creature roared as it shoulder tackled Gajeel and ran at Levy with a claw swipe. The blue haired girl barely dodged the attack and started shooting at its neck. She tried to shoot again…Click…Click…and heard the weapon click meaning that she ran out of nails. It leapt at her and she was tackled by Natsu as he held his axe and helped Levy up.

"What the hell is that thing?" Natsu asked as he prepared his axe as behind the creature Gajel and Flare readied their weapons and Dimaria and Ultear stood up.

"I don't know but my nails can't pierce its skull." Levy replied as she reloaded her nail gun.

"Bullets don't seem to work either. What's the plan?" Irene said as she aimed at the creature as it was surrounded. Natsu saw its bulk and tried to look for weaknesses.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Natsu said getting their attention as the creature looked at them. "We need to bust its skull. Miss Scarlet, find any other weapon in this place. Levy give us firing support and keep shooting at it. Gajeel, Flare go for the legs. Layla, Ms Milkovich and Dimaria, attack its arms and body. I will go for its neck and head." Everyone nodded and the creature roared as it charged at Natsu. The salmon haired boy dodged the strike and swung at its neck and missed as the creature swiped at him and hit Dimaria's weapon instead as Ultear swung at its elbow breaking the spike and Layla cracked its other arm with a strong swing with her pipe. The creature howled and threw them off of itself. Levy shot at its neck and head, the nails bounced back from the skull as it turned its attention upon her and ran at her, until Flare slid on the floor and cut at its knee with her machete. The creature turned and was cut in its other leg by Gajeel and it kicked him away.

Irene opened the secret weapon stash that was hidden in the floor tiles and pulled out a Magnum Revolver and started reloading it. Natsu barely dodged another strike and hit the creature with another swing, dazing it and went for another swing, this time he cracked its skull slightly. The creature tried to swipe at him only for Flare to climb into its back and stabbed the machete into its neck, it grabbed her and threw her off of him as Natsu ripped off his lower jaw with another swing of his axe. The creature, now desperate swiped at him only for Natsu to dodge and Gajeel charged at it with his shield and Natsu cut off its right leg making it fall as Gajeel rolled to the side.

"Natsu, catch!" The teen turned to Irene as she threw the Magnum at him and he caught it and grinned. Dimaria found a nearby sharpened steel bar and stabbed it into its right arm into the ground. Ultear grabbed her pipe and stabbed it into its left pinning the creature. The infected roared and tried to get out.

Only to stare at the barrel of the Magnum.

**BANG!**

The bullet pierced through the skull and into the brain as it went limp. Natsu shot another bullet in case it was alive as the rest got off the creature as it lay dead once more with blood and green liquid pooling around it. Natsu dropped the revolver and went to his cousin who landed among the chairs.

"Are you alright Flare?" Flare nursed her side but nodded nonetheless as Natsu helped her up. With the rest they grouped together around the creature and looked at its carcass.

"What the hell was this thing?" Dimaria asked as Layla shook her head.

"Maybe a mutation of some sort? I mean we saw what it could do so it's plausible." Levy replied as she reloaded her nail gun. Irene ignored their conversation and went to her daughter who was nursing her boyfriend. She frowned as she saw the wounds and saw black veins appear.

"Erza," her daughter turned to her "Step away from him right now."

"Mother, he is hurt. He needs-"

"Erza, we can't save him. Get away from him right this instance." Irene said a bit more loudly catching the attention of others as they saw Jellal's mangled body and were on alert.

"No, we can help him. We just need to-" Suddenly, Jellal stood up like possessed, blood dripping from his mouth and his spine cracked as he did so.

"J-Jellal?" Erza asked as the teen tunred to show his eyes and she stepped back. Jellal looked at her before he snarled and leapt at her with his claws ready. Erza jumped back but tripped and crawled back as Jellal crawled towards her, his teeth ready to devour her.

**CRACK!**

Only for an axe blade to land on his skull and into his brain. Erza looked in shock as Natsu ripped out the axe before he swung it again and cut the head in half as blood pooled around the corpse. Silence enveloped the room even as Kagura, Aries, Sorano, Mira, Lisanna, Seilah, Lucy, a pale looking Gray and Juvia entered the room. Natsu looked at Erza in the eyes and she stared back at him as he helped her up.

"You can't help those that are infected Erza." Natsu said as he dropped the axe and was hugged by Mira and Lisanna as Sorano went to Evergreen and helped her up. Lucy immideatly went to her mother and hugged her as Natsu looked at all of them before looking at the infected corpses and sighed. This was just the beginning.

The beginning of the nightmare that awaited them…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry to end this chapter like this. Originally, I wanted to make one whole chapter but I realized that it would take way more time and decided to split it into parts instead. This idea came to me after I rewatched RE2 Remake playthroughs, read thehappy's "No Hope No Escape" fanfic, an anime called "Highschool of the Dead" and-believe it or not-a Spongebob flash animation called "Zombie attack" by cooler2000. It may sound stupid but the guy who made the video had a real talent when it comes to pace and horror. If you can, check it out, you will be surprised. Now the part where Natsu has the affection of nearly the entire school is based on a fanfiction by the author Kript. If you know what fanfic it is, well good for you. Also, sorry if the final fight wasn't good, I don't have any experience writing fight scenes**

**Now, I contemplated whether to have Natsu raised by human Igneel alone or have human Grandeeney as Igneel's wife and have them raise Natsu, Wendy and infant Carla who is also a human. In the end I decided for option number 2. Now I don't know when I will release part 2 because my midterm exams are starting and I will be busy with my finals after that, so I would say that part 2 will be in January. And until then please be patient. Also, if you have any appropriate names for my zombies please write in the review or PM me. The blood is the main issue, it is corrosive when it comes to them and it is what infects others.**

**Thank you for reading this, and until next time. Farewell.**


	8. Survive the Nightmare: Pt 2

**Happy late New Year everyone. 2019 has passed with some good and bad news but we are now at year 2020! Let us hope that this year will be better than the previous one. Anyway, I have come back to write this chapter and hopefully wrap everything up and move on to another world. Don't get me wrong, I had a blast writing it, but I just want to get it over with and write another world. Also, fair warning: characters that you don't expect to die will, well, perish. Man, you would think that people would roll their eyes upon seeing a zombie fanfic, but apparently everyone likes it, makes me really proud. My finals were a bitch to pass but I did anyway, and yes I changed the 'lover' in my name to 'walker'. Now, onto the story.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 8: Survive the nightmare: Part 2:**

* * *

Flare sat on a chair, wincing with pain, the top half of her uniform lifted up to her neck, showing her large bust covered by a red bra as Natsu applied a disinfectant to her wounded side and stomach with Aries guiding him. Their fight with the mutated zombie, which they named Warrior, left Flare with a bruised rib and a cut on her side and stomach from the wooden chairs. Natsu wasn't about to risk her getting infected so he offered to help her along with Aries.

"Okay, now carefully apply the bandages and wrap them securely around the wounds." Aries said, sitting next to Natsu and the salmon haired boy followed her instructions, ignoring how she accidentally pressed her boobs on his arm as well as his cousin's surprisingly large chest hanging in front of his face. The red haired girl, while in pain, had a blush on her face at the fact that she was flashing her cousin, who was trying to focus more on her wound than her chest. Finally, he finished wrapping the bandages and stood up.

"Alright, this should work. Thanks Nurse Aries." The salmon haired boy said giving a smile to the pink haired nurse as Flare quickly pulled her uniform down while trying to remove her blush.

"N-No problem Natsu." The nurse replied with a slight blush on her face from the teen's smile and after taking her her supplies and putting them in the bag, she turned towards Flare.

"That wound should heal in a few days. In the meantime, try not to put too much strain on your wounds." Flare nodded and put her uniform back on and tried to calm down her blush. Natsu just sat near the windows as he took out his phone and looked at its battery.

'Fifty two percent, should last enough till tomorrow.' He thought until he felt a presence next to him and turned around. He saw Kagura looking at him expectantly and had a somewhat hopeful look on her face. They stood in an awkward silence just staring at each other before Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you?" The male asked which caused the girl's eyes to widen slightly. Eventually she spoke while putting a hand at her chest.

"Do you not remember me?" Natsu looked at the purple haired swordswoman in confusion as she said that. He only saw her several times in the academy, most of them being when he passed by the kendo club and saw her train but beyond that he didn't see her often and the only few interactions they had were during the sports events. Although he did see her look at him from time to time like she knew him before.

"No, not really. Why?" Kagura bit her lower lip as she took off her white headband and held it tightly while looking down at the ground.

"We met ten years ago in Rosemary Village, you lived with your older brother and I would see you running around the village and causing trouble every so often." She started as she looked back at him and saw his eyes get narrowed, like he was trying to remember something. She continued nonetheless.

"We met when I was being bullied by older kids, you stepped in to protect me. We became friends that day and you even gave me this headband before you disappeared along with your brother." Natsu rubbed his eyes, trying to recall any memory of the girl or of the 'brother' that she spoke about. He felt a headache start to appear and looked back at her.

"I am sorry, I don't remember any of that. I only remember about waking up in Magnolia with no memories and was found by a local orphanage before being adopted." Kagura's eyes widened in surprise before they lowered in sadness.

"I see, I am sorry about that. I was just surprised to see a familiar face when I transferred here and thought you would remember me." She put her headband back on only to feel a hand on her shoulder and saw Natsu looking at her with a smile.

"Cheer up. I may not have my memories of being friends with you, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends right now. So let's start again: I am Natsu Dragneel, second year student and former member of baseball club along with a few others." Kagura smiled at that.

"Kagura Mikazuchi. First year student and captain of the kendo club."

"Yeah, I saw your skills during the tournaments. You are really good, you know." Kagura had a tiny blush and a smiled at his compliment as the two were now chatting up.

* * *

Gajeel grumbled as he made another make shift protective glove, Levy was at his side as she adjusted her armor and her gloves.

"Damn stupid parts. Who the hell puts these things in a faculty room? It's like they were unintentionally making a trap out of those Jigsaw movies." Gajeel grumbled as he was looking over some contraption that he found to make more make shift close combat weapons, Levy was at his side and she looked over at them.

"Well, you know how we had a Halloween party and one guy was dressed as Jigsaw and tried to use these things as a joke? Seems like they were confiscated before he could use them." Gajeel snorted at that and carefully removed some parts of the contraptions.

* * *

"What a crazy day. Don't you agree Layla?" Ultear asked as she stood next to Seilah and Layla.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't think that we would be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. And just when I wanted to give Natsu a detention and have Lucy confess to him and share him with me." The two looked at her weirdly at that.

"You wanted to share Natsu with your daughter?" Layla shrugged at their looks and just sighed.

"Well, not really. Originally, I wanted her to confess to him already, but since she didn't, I would gladly give her a chance and share Natsu with her when he would be mine" Seilah narrowed her eyes at that.

"And what made you think he would choose you Layla?" The blonde mother grinned and puffed out her chest.

"Oh come on. It's obvious that he would. With the exception of Irene, I am the only one out of all of us to know him more than you all do, not to mention that I am bigger in the front and maybe in the back than any of you. Plus, I am the only one who is in good graces with his parents." The two narrowed their eyes at her before Ultear smirked.

"I am not so sure Layla. I mean he seemed more of an ass man from what I observed, and if you remember I have a better ass than you do. Plus, you are older than us and I doubt he would be satisfied with an aging mother." Layla had an annoyed tick mark at that as Seilah giggled.

"Not to mention the fact that WE would make sure that we would get him first." Her face turned serious as she spoke the next words "Even then, there is another matter altogether. The fact that we need to survive this catastrophe that is happening right now." The two nodded in realization at that.

Layla looked over to the barricaded doors where Lucy, Cana and the Strauss sisters were cleaning the mess and putting blankets over Laxus' and Jellal's corpses. Juvia was tending to a pale Grey as he was coughing violently and Sorano was with Evergreen, trying to help her out of her shock.

* * *

"So," Dimaria said and sat down at a table away from the others "Any ideas on what to do now?" she asked as next to her Irene inspected her gun while also looking at the many handguns that she found hidden.

"I am not sure," Irene replied as she loaded an M1911 before looking at the M9 Beretta and picked it up "The only plan that we had was to get here, find any other survivors and get out of the school grounds. I guess we didn't think on how we would do that." Dimaria frowned at that as she held her make shift sledgehammer and leaned on it.

"So we just sit here and hope for the best?" Irene picked up a Desert Eagle and tested its weight before giving it to the buxom blonde.

"No. I doubt that anyone is coming to rescue us. The entire city is in chaos and I would wager that the police have been overrun, not to mention the military might not get here quick enough for us to be saved." The red head explained as Dimaria took the gun and checked for bullets and put them in her pocket before placing it in her pants.

"Let's go ask the others if they have a plan." The two gathered the handguns and went to the others. They all were sitting in different places with Natsu standing next to Kagura, Flare, Aries and Erza and was dialing a number on the phone and pressed the call. He put it next to his ear and waited, his face now worried.

"Come on Wendy, pick it up." The salmon haired boy pleaded as he paced around.

"_The number that you are calling cannot be reached. Please, try again."_ Natsu growled in frustration at that and dialed another number, that being his mother's.

"_The device is turned off."_ Now he shouted in anger as he slammed his hand down on a table scaring the others. Flare saw his expression and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I am sure they are okay." That didn't work as Natsu put his face in his hands.

"Sorry, it's just… My sister is out there in that school, possibly trapped with those blooded freaks and terrified out of her mind or even worse…killed. And don't get me started on my parents and my youngest sister." The rest looked on in sympathy at that as Flare stood up and hugged him from behind.

"I know how you feel Natsu. I am worried about my father as well, but you need to have faith. Uncle Igneel is probably with aunt Grandeeney and Carla and are already searching for you and Wendy. Her classes end earlier so she is probably safe." Natsu took a deep breath and turned around before hugging his cousin back, being mindful of her injuries.

"As much as I don't want to ruin this moment," Sorano said as the rest turned to her "but we need a plan to get out of here. No doubt those bloodborne will be here and will try to kill us. So I think it is better that we think of one before they find us here." Natsu broke the hug and nodded but looked confused.

"Bloodborne?" Sorano shrugged at that.

"Well, yeah. They are bleeding all over their bodies, they puke blood to infect, their blood is highly infectious and corrosive to flesh, plus they somehow have more than 5 liters of blood in them, and the virus is bloodborne. Hence the name." The rest looked at each other before they nodded.

"Yeah, makes sense."

"Better to call them that."

"Okay, let's see here." Natsu said as he looked out the windows. "We have one way out of here. The school buses. They should have enough fuel in them and enough space for all of us. The problem is there are a lot of those bloodborne there, so we need to get ready to face them since they will see us." Natsu said until Levy spoke.

"Actually," she started as she brought out an unused board "Gajeel and I have discovered that they may not see us as good as we can." At their confused looks she cleared her throat.

"Let me explain," she took a marker and started drawing a bloodborne "See we discovered that while they _can_ see us, their vision is worse than ours, almost like they are blind. Before we came here we encountered a lot of them, but every time we saw one that is far away from us we saw that it would move on and not attack us." She then drew their eyes "That led me to the discovery that their eyesight is extremely bad, they can make us out and see us when we are close or in the light but they are incapable of doing so when we are distant or are hidden in dark areas, the limit of their vision is about 1 and a half meter in distance. Beyond that limit it seems they rely on their increased hearing to track us. Have any of you noticed that you weren't attacked while in the dark areas or inside a locker?" Sorano raised her hand at that.

"Yeah, I did notice that while I hid in the shadows and stayed quiet they didn't attack me, they didn't even acknowledge me for that matter. Even when I hid in a locker and they were right in front of it, they just moved on. I thought it was weird especially when they were staring right at me." Levy nodded at that and put away the board as the rest registered the information.

"So what you are saying is that we are safe if we stay within 2 meters away from them and don't make any loud noise?" Ultear asked as she took a handgun and the bullets.

"That will be easy to do once we get out. It is 7 P.M right now, the night will fall after a few hours and we will have a better chance at survival, right now let's get geared up, we have a long way ahead of us." Natsu said as he took his axe and the revolver with the rest nodding as they picked up the make shift weapons that Gajeel made as well as picking up a handgun with the exception of Kagura. Levy took her nail gun and Evergreen went to the bathroom.

Natsu took a bat before going to the bathroom where he saw Evergreen cleaning her face and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Ever, we are going to the buses and we need everyone with us."

"Just a second, Natsu." She said as she took off her contact lenses and put on her glasses as Natsu smirked at that.

"Finally wearing glasses again?" She frowned at that and wiped her face.

"My lenses kept falling off, not to mention they were damaged and I couldn't see well." She explained and put the towel away.

"No complaints from me. You look better with them." Natsu smiled as he said that and Evergreen blushed slightly before she shook her head as the salmon haired boy handed her a bat.

"S-Shut up Natsu." She took the bat and went out of the bathroom as Natsu just chuckled and went with her to the rest of the group. He frowned however as he saw Gray looking pale and sick as Juvia was next to him and trying to see why he had those symptoms. Looking around he saw Erza standing next to her mother, holding a bokken and looking at the corpse of Jellal that lay decomposing with sadness. His face shifted to anger for a brief moment but he shook it off.

"Uh, everyone." Aries said getting their attention "You might want to listen." She was looking at a TV and turned up the volume as the group looked at the TV and were shocked.

"_By now, Crocus is being fortified by the military and the rest of the cities in Fiore are being held under protection with many bridges closed. The fate of Magnolia is unknown, though military officials say that it is too late to save the city. This disease has affected not only our country, but the others as well."_ The news reporter said as she looked at her papers _"Already news from Bosco, Seven and other countries are reporting about this epidemic that is turning the people into crazed monsters. Scientists are not sure about its origins but it is believed to have started in Fiore, specifically in the town of Magnolia."_ The TV suddenly glitched before it turned off with many looking shocked.

"It is not only in Magnolia." Lucy said horrified along with others that the rest of the world might be infected as Natsu clenched his fists at that.

'Wendy, mom, dad, Carla. Please be safe.'

* * *

**Meanwhile. Fairy Tail High. **

Complete and utter chaos, those would be the words to describe the school in its current state. Walls were covered in blood and scratch marks, corpses of students littered the ground with some being eaten by the bloodborne. Some of the bloodborne walked around searching for a victim or crawling in the case of some, their sharpened claws scraping the ground.

"This isn't happening." Vijeetar whispered as he walked with a limp on his leg, his sports clothes had splotches of blood and noticeable tears. He walked in the shaded parts of the school.

"I was supposed to take their P.E. lesson outside and do something to shut them up." He whispered as a crazed smile appeared on his face. He looked around and noticed that he was at the cafeteria and saw a large kitchen knife.

"Yes," he picked up the knife and looked at its reflective blade, his form shaking slightly as he let out a few giggles "This is all a dream, it's just a dream." He whispered and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Wendy was hiding behind a desk, hugging her knees to her chest as she held a small ribbon in her hand, her eyes full of terror as she swayed back and forth.

"Why is this happening?" she asked as she looked at her phone. Just a few hours her mother called her and hurriedly tried to say something, but the line went dead. That is when everything went to hell, the school was overrun and she was separated from her friends and ended up here. Now she sat waiting for help as tears started appearing in her eyes

'Father, brother, someone please help me.' Right as she thought that the door handle rattled and Wendy's eyes widened in fear as the door handle kept rattling before it was finally opened and she heard footsteps. She started shaking as the footsteps got closer to the desk and to her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

"Wendy?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. When she did she was relieved to see that it was Romeo with a metal bat in his hand as he looked at her, tears appearing once again.

"Romeo." She whispered as the purple haired boy extended his arm and she took it, getting out of the desk and hugged him.

"I am so glad you are alive." She said and Romeo hugged her back.

"I am glad to see you too Wendy. Now come on, we need to leave." He broke the hug and grabbed her arm as they left the classroom. Once they did, Wendy looked ready to throw up as she gazed at the corpses and blood that were in the hallway, Romeo just grimaced as he stepped over a corpse.

"Where are we going?" Wendy quietly asked as the two walked cautiously with Romeo holding the bat and his guard up.

"We need to find Chelia and get out of this place."

"Chelia is alive?"

"I don't know but something tells me that she is safe and alive. We just need to find her and evade these freaks." The boy told her as they walked holding each other's hands. As they walked Romeo saw a metal pipe lying around and picked it up.

"Here," Romeo said as he gave the pipe to Wendy "you will need this to protect yourself." She looked hesitant but took the weapon as they kept walking before Romeo stopped as they heard a banging noise.

"What was that?" the blue haired girl asked as Romeo gestured her to follow, they walked for a bit before they saw the source of the noise. A teacher was banging his head on the wall, whatever light was left showed his bloody clothes and injured limbs. The scene was deeply disturbing especially with the silence around them. The two looked at each other before they walked towards the teacher who kept banging his head.

"M-Mister Nab?" Wendy called out when they got close to him. The teacher stopped and the two wondered if he would respond…

**BANG!**

Only for the teacher to bang his head hard on the wall one last time, the front of his skull broke with the fractured pieces going to the brain. His body fell down on its knees before falling on the back showing his gnarly wound and a smile on his face. The two teens had looks of unease as Wendy threw up and Romeo barely held down the urge to do the same. As Wendy threw up the remains of her lunch and Romeo comforted her, she stood up and held her pipe and took Romeo's hand as the two kept walking. Soon they neared the windows and both gasped as they saw the destruction outside.

"What is going on?" Wendy whispered as the two teens looked at their destroyed city and the bloodborne that walked around.

"LET ME GO!" Suddenly a scream was heard and the two looked to the left.

"Chelia." Romeo whispered before he grabbed Wendy's hand as the two started running towards the direction of the scream. As they ran they passed the many corpses, bloodborne and classes as Romeo hit a bloodborne that tried to grab them. Wendy followed after him as another scream was heard.

"HELP!" The scream was louder this time and the two neared the cafeteria and saw the doors in front of them. Romeo charged and broke the doors and the two stopped.

"Chelia!" The two saw their friend being held by her neck by their P.E. teacher who held a knife to her neck with a crazed look in her eyes. He looked at them and his smile widened.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that, little girl? Your friends are here to save you." Chelia looked to them and pleaded.

"Please, help." Romeo growled as his friend was held captive and slowly approached the crazed man.

"Let her go. Now!" Vijeetar just giggled and held the knife closer to her neck and Romeo stopped.

"Now, why would I do that? I need some company if I want to survive. This girl here is really cute and busty for her age. Oh, I can't wait to have fun with you pinky." As he said this, he moved the clothes around her chest aside and groped her C-cup chest with Chelia gritting her teeth in anger and Romeo and Wendy glared at him for that.

"You don't mind if I take your girl for a ride kid? I am sure that you had your fun with her before." Romeo just kept glaring as he gripped his bat. Vijeetar looked at his face and giggled as he kept fondling Chelia's bra clad breast and the girl squirmed in disgust.

"Seriously? You have two of the best looking girls in this school as your friends and you haven't banged or kissed even one of them? That's fucking hilarious!" His giggles turned to laughs as he looked at Romeo "I mean, every single guy your age here was jealous that you were friends with them and thought that you dated one of them, but it turns out you are just a pussy who couldn't make a move on these sluts here! I thought that you at least had banged that blue haired whore next to you considering what she does. Oh, I will enjoy killing you, but not before turning these two little sluts into my obedient, broken cum dumps." Chelia glared at him for that comment. Vijeetar just grinned and let go of her breast and began to move his hand down south to her panties, her eyes widened before she swung her foot behind her hard and hit him on his balls. The man shouted and let her go, and cradled his groin as Chelia went to her friends and was hugged by Romeo and Wendy.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and fixed her clothes as the man stood up glaring at her. He stood up and screamed.

"You little bitch!" he lunged at her with his knife ready…

**BONK! CRACK!**

Only to receive a metal bat to the face courtesy of Romeo. He stumbled back and clutched his cheek as Romeo went to him and swung his bat on his ribcage. The force of the blow had broken two of his ribs as the man shouted in pain and tried to clutch his ribs.

**CRACK!**

And his fingers broke as Romeo swung his bat again on his wrist, he let go of his knife as Romeo kept beating him with his bat. Snarling in anger Romeo swung the bat on the man's groin…and heard a crack as he popped the man's testicles. Vijeetar screamed with his voice getting a few octaves higher as he clutched his groin with the two girls looking shocked at the beating that their friend gave to their former teacher. Romeo breathed heavily as he calmed down and spat on the man as he went back to his friends. As he approached them, he smiled at the two and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"He won't hurt you two now." He said as the two smiled and Chelia thanked him before they heard the man get up.

"Y-You will…huff… pay for that kid!" the man said, his voice no longer the voice of man as he clutched his groin. Romeo frowned at that and held his bat ready…

**HISSS!**

A hissing voice was heard and everyone looked around, now on full alert. Wendy readied her pipe as Chelia found a broken metal leg of a table and clutched it and the three stood back to back. A few tiles fell off the ceiling and towards the ground, sounds of scuttling was heard and scratching was heard as the three teens were ready to fight.

"What's wrong ya brats? Afraid of some noises?" Vejitaar asked before he froze as he heard breathing behind him. Slowly the man turned around and saw a different bloodbrone standing behind him. This one had a leaner frame and larger claws and its eyes were missing leaving only empty sockets in its head and its large fangs were dripping with black blood, its legs were more muscular and were bent in the other direction and the feet were now chicken like and had talons instead of toes, finally it had its ribs protruding forward showing its organs. Vijeetar screamed as the Hunter hissed and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and started tearing at him with its large claws. His intestines and other organs were ripped out of him as the claws infected him. The three teens flinched at the sight before they saw several bloodborne appearing behind the creature as the Hunter kept tearing at the barely alive Vijeetar.

**HONK! HONK!**

Suddenly the sound of truck horn was heard accompanied by the sound of tires as the bloodborne stopped what they doing and looked at the windows as did the teens. They saw a firetruck heading towards the wall. Romeo's eyes widened and he grabbed the two's hands and ran towards one of the tables.

**CRASH!**

The cafeteria walls broke as the firetruck smashed through the wall and ran over the bloodborne, bricks and other materials were thrown around and the three teens ducked to avoid rubble as the truck stopped. Romeo got out of the cover and looked over at the truck as did Wendy and Chelia before the door was opened and the three stood ready. A firefighter wielding a SPAS-12 appeared as a bloodborne lunged at him. He simply pointed his shotgun at it and fired at its head causing it to explode. Another bloodborne charged at him but the firefighter just hit it in the head with the weapon's stock causing it to fall and stomped on its head. Two more charged at him and he side stepped to avoid a swing from one of them and shot at the other causing it to fly back before he finished off the other one with a shotgun shell to the head. He looked around and his gaze landed on Romeo and the girls.

"Wendy?" the girl looked confused as the firefighter approached them but Romeo stood in front of her with his bat in his hands.

"How do you know her?" The firefighter stopped before he removed his gas mask allowing his red, spiky hair and green eyes, and scarred face to be seen. Wendy gasped before she rushed at him.

"FATHER!" Igneel smiled and as his daughter hugged him and he hugged her back with Wendy having tears in her eyes. Romeo and Chelia looked surprised, they never saw her parents before and only knew that they worked as a firefighter and a nurse. Now seeing her father, they were a bit intimidated.

"I am so glad to see you." Wendy whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I am glad to see you as well my daughter." Igneel replied as he removed his gloves and rubbed her head before he saw the two teens staring at the two of them "Oh, who are you two?" Romeo looked nervous before he lowered his bat.

"Um, I am Romeo. Romeo Conbolt, sir."

"And I am Chelia Blendy. We are Wendy's friends." Igneel just looked at them before he smiled slightly at them.

"So you two are the ones that she would talk about. I assume that you have been helping her and each other all this time." The two nodded as Wendy broke the hug and Igneel went to Romeo and looked at him with a hardened gaze. The young man shifted uncomfortably under the stare but didn't falter under the father's gaze. Igneel just kept looking at him before he smirked and put his hand on Romeo's shoulder.

"You two have my thanks for helping my daughter. I assumed the worst when I saw that the school was overrun but it relieves me to know that she has friends like you two." The two looked surprised but smiled and nodded before they heard growling and looked back to see bloodborne entering the cafeteria.

"Shit." Igneel cursed as he put his gloves and mask back and reloaded his shotgun and turned to the teens.

"You three, get in the truck. Now!" Turning back he shot a bloodborne that went for his neck. Romeo grabbed the girls' hands and went to the truck and opened the door.

"Come on, get in." The two entered the truck as Romeo climbed last and closed the door. Igneel shot another bloodborne and ran to the truck and opened the door to the driver's seat. He got in the truck and closed the door just as a bloodborne slammed into it startling the teens. Igneel started the engine as the truck rumbled. He turned to the teens and switched the gears to reverse.

"Put your seat belts on and hold on to something." The three did as he said and held to what they could as Igneel took the wheel and hit the gas hard. The tires screeched as the truck started going backwards hitting some bloodborne and tables before finally getting out of the building, Igneel turned the wheel to the left with the truck now facing the destroyed gates of the school as the three teens stumbled in their seats. Igneel switched gears to forward and hit the gas as the truck moved forward, running over some bloodborne and out of the gates and the school bounds.

Romeo looked at the windows towards the mirrors and sighed in relief as he saw the school getting far and slumped in his seat.

"Finally," the two girls turned to him as Igneel kept driving "I thought we wouldn't get out of that damn hellhole. Heh, looks like the principal and the P.E teacher were right, this is the last time I would be at the school." The two giggled slightly at that knowing what he was talking about.

"What do you mean kid?" Igneel asked not taking his eyes out of the road.

"Well," Romeo sat up and ran his hand through his hair "I had this sort of reputation of being a prankster and some teachers have told me multiple times that if I keep doing that then I would be expelled. This week the Physics teacher told me that I won't see you two again. Shame I couldn't see him die for all the sexual advances he made on you two for the last year." The truck screeched to a halt as the three teens were thrown forward with Romeo hitting his forehead.

"Ow, what happened?" he asked before he felt killing intent and looked towards Igneel who had taken off his mask. His facial features were set in murderous look and he looked at him with angry eyes.

"What do you mean _sexual advances_ kid?" Igneel asked in a calm voice as Romeo gulped at his expression and tone. Nevertheless he swallowed his fear and replied

"W-Well, y-you see sir, some teachers would make sexual advances on the female students. But Wendy and Chelia were the ones who were harassed the most, we told them to stop it but they would just keep doing it. Didn't Wendy tell you?" Igneel's expression softened a bit and he turned towards Wendy.

"Wendy," the blue haired girl looked up at him with a fearful gaze "Is what he said true? Were you really sexually harassed?" The girl hesitated but nodded as Igneel's gaze softened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked down and looked at her friends before looking at her father.

"Because the principal threatened me." Their eyes widened when they heard that "He told me that if I were to report any of the teachers he would lower all of my grades and make me repeat a year." The three narrowed their eyes at that, not happy with what they heard "He also told me that he would expel Romeo and Chelia and blacklist them from any school in Magnolia if I tried to report them to other authorities." Romeo started growling and clenched his fists as did Chelia, they knew that Wendy didn't have any friends except for them so the principal basically gave her no choice but to comply lest she loses her best and only friends. Wendy started shaking as she looked at her father.

"But the worst is that when I told him I would tell not take any more of the harassment, he showed me a video of you and Natsu accidentally killing some people." Igneel's eyes widened at that "He told me that if I reported him, he would show the video to the police and fire department and have you and Natsu sent to jail. I didn't want to lose you and brother along with my friends so I kept quiet and didn't say anything even when he and some of the bullies tried to rape me." At this point tears fell from her eyes and she covered her face with her friends being shocked at their friend being nearly raped. Igneel saw his daughter in tears and brought her to a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

Romeo sat back and rubbed his face in self-loathing as he recalled everything that happened to one of best his friends this year. Never in his worst nightmares did he imagine that one his best friends, one of the sweetest and friendly people in school was being blackmailed and nearly raped by not only a principal but by bullies as well.

"I should have known," he whispered loud enough that everyone heard him as he held his face with his hands "I should have known that something was up when the bullies never received any detention or even expelled for their actions, when Nab wasn't fired from his job, when we were being sent to detention every day for three weeks when we didn't even do anything. I should have figured it out when my dad received letters about expelling me when I had good grades. I should have figured out that something was wrong when you started getting bad grades. I should have known that something was wrong. But I never thought that you were being blackmailed by a principal." He looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes "And I called myself your friend yet I couldn't do anything to help you. Forgive me Wendy, I wish I could have helped you back then." Chelia placed her hand on his shoulder as he started asking for forgiveness and she looked at Wendy with a look of sympathy. Said girl wiped her tears and looked at Romeo.

"I-It's okay." He looked at her in shock as she said that "You-You couldn't have known about it. I was afraid you two would not be able to go to any school and would stop being my friends if I told you the truth." Chelia placed her hands on the girl's face.

"Wendy, we would still be your friends even if we were expelled, we would have helped you anyway we could. Just because we were put on detention many times or even if our grades dropped we would still help you. You are our best friend and we will do anything for each other." Romeo unbuckled his seat belt and put his hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Wendy, you know that we will have your back in every situation. We have been that way ever since you became our friend when you could have been friends with other kids and treated us like we were normal. We wouldn't have hesitated risking our education because you are more important than some stupid grades. You are our friend and that will never change." Wendy teared up at their words and hugged them and they hugged her back as Igneel smiled at the sight.

"Thank you, you two." Wendy whispered as she pulled away from the hug before they heard a scratch at the door. Turning to the right window, they saw a bloodborne scratching at the windows, before it started bagging at it creating cracks.

"Shit." Igneel cursed as he hit the gas just as the bloodborne broke the window and its claw reached out to Romeo who leaned back to avoid being infected. The tires screeched as the truck started going leaving behind a group of bloodborne to chase after it. Igneel looked at the mirrors and saw the bloodborne getting distant and sighed in relief.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do." The red haired man said getting the teens' attention "We will go to the hospital to find Grandeeney and Carla. After that, we go look for Natsu and get to the fire department, that's the only place that is remotely safe from these freaks."

"Sir, you don't mind me asking how this all happened?" Chelia asked as the truck turned at a traffic to the hospital.

"At 13:15 P.M we received a call from the squad that was at the power plant. They sounded like they were running and requested help, after that everything went to hell. Civilians started turning and attacking each other and the police tried to stop them, but ended up getting turned into them. Me and my brother along with a handful of other fire fighters managed to escape and got to the Fire Department. When we tried to contact the police we found out that the entire department was overrun so we devised a plan to barricade the building and search for any survivors." Igneel explained as the truck swerved and hit a bloodborne making the blood splatter on the windshield. Thankfully the wipers wiped the blood away as Igneel switched gears.

"What about mom, Natsu and Carla?" Wendy asked her father who sighed at her question.

"I called your mother but she kept panicking and the line was getting cut off, the only thing I know is that she is still alive and Carla is with her. I don't know about Natsu though." Igneel replied with a concerned tone as Wendy looked worried.

"Maybe we should go and look for him father."

"Atlas and I will go search for him and Flare, he said that Natsu called him ten minutes after things went wrong. Chances are him and Flare are safe but I don't know for how long." Soon the hospital was seen as Igneel parked at the entrance. Turning the truck off, he picked up his shotgun and unbuckled his belt before turning to the teens.

"Alright, stay here all of you. I will go look for my wife."

"Sir, let us come with you." Romeo said as Igneel turned to him.

"Are you crazy kid? Who knows what is in that place? You will get lost and killed." Romeo frowned at that.

"Yeah, but we aren't safe outside anyways. If we stay here, we might attract attention and get killed. You might not survive alone, so let us accompany you and help you." Igneel closed his eyes as he thought about it, before he gestured them to get out and the three teens did so as Igneel pulled out a bag and slung it on his shoulder. The sun was setting and the streets were getting darker.

"Okay, follow me and don't stray too far, here you will need these." Opening the bag he pulled out three Berettas and gave them to the three along with spare magazines. He also pulled out a few gloves and gave them to the teens.

"The gloves are to protect your hands if you touch anything covered in blood, do NOT take them off. I assume you know how to handle a pistol?" Romeo inspected his pistol as Chelia aimed and Wendy nervously held hers at her hands.

"I've seen my dad use one before and I used one once accidentally." Romeo replied.

"I played shooters with Wendy so I know what to do at least." Chelia said with Wendy nodding as Igneel reloaded his shotgun.

"Now, come on." The group went to the entrance as Igneel gestured them to stay outside as he slowly opened the doors, and looked around the scattered and bloody interior. He went inside and gestured them to follow. The three entered and looked with disgusted and horrified grimaces at the sight before them. The entire room was full of bloody corpses, some were torn open, some had chunks of their necks missing and others had their intestines spilling out. The walls had bloody handprints and scratch marks, the flickering lights showed the carnage of what happened.

"What happened to them?" Wendy asked as she shakily held her pistol.

"Looks like they were trying to escape." Romeo replied as they followed Igneel further into the hospital.

"And it looks like they failed." Chelia concluded as they kept their guard up.

"Be quiet you three. Chances are some of those freaks are still here." Igneel whispered to them as they walked over the corpses of nurses and doctors. Soon they reached the stairs and went to the second floor and the lights started flickering more and more.

"Sir, how do you know where to go?" Romeo asked as they entered another bloody hallway, this time however there were less bodies than in the first floor.

"I heard Grandeeney say that she and Carla were at the administrator's office. I have been to this hospital before and I know where it is." Igneel replied as he quietly walked over the dead bodies with the three following him, unknowingly being tracked by four eyes.

Romeo felt the hairs on his neck stand and he looked around while aiming his pistol behind him.

"Romeo, what's wrong?" Chelia asked as the three turned to see him looking behind him and aiming his gun at somewhere.

"I don't know. I feel like we are being followed." The purple haired male replied as Igneel scowled and looked at the dark corner where the teen was aiming at. He squinted his eyes as he saw barely noticeable red dots which shifted slightly.

"Kid," Romeo turned to him "Walk back to us. Quietly and carefully." He looked confused but obeyed and looked back at the darkness. Slowly he put his left foot behind and put his right one next to it, he then moved with his right foot and as he did Igneel saw the red dots disappear.

"Okay, I think they are gone. Let's go, we can't afford to lose time. But this time, let's be careful." Igneel whispered as they nodded and started walking silently towards their destination. The hospital's hallways started getting darker as the lights above were barely functioning or were dead. The flickering lights that some lamps gave put the group on guard and creeped out the teens. Soon they came across a door with dead hospital staff around it. Igneel opened it and saw another dark hallway. He opened the door wider and as he did he saw a map on the wall that had bloody hand prints and was scratched.

"Coast is clear, come on you three." Wendy followed after her father with Chelia following her, Romeo was behind them, watching and making sure that no one was stalking them. He looked behind and saw a claw disappear into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes but looked back and followed his group. The three teens grimaced as they saw more corpses the further they went. It was dark and hard to see and they stuck close lest they get lost

"Wait." Igneel raised his hand up and stopped, startling the teens.

"What's wrong sir?" Chelia asked as she aimed her gun anywhere she could see.

"Do you hear it?" The father asked as he heard slight female humming. Raising his shotgun he walked to the source and the humming got a little clearer. He narrowed his eyes but they widened a moment later when he recognized the voice.

"Grandeeney." He whispered before he broke to a sprint.

"Father, wait!" Wendy said as she ran after her father, her friends followed her, stepping over corpses and other things. Igneel kept running as the humming turned to a lullaby and he saw the door to the administrator's office and he smiled. His daughter and her friends struggled to keep up with him as he rant at the door and rammed through it.

"Grandeeney!" His eyes widened slowly and his smile turned to a look of horror as he gazed at the sight before him. For sitting in front of him was his wife, her clothes had splotches of blood and a few tears. Around her were corpses of three bloodborne and she was holding a metal pipe in her right arm. She was softly singing a lullaby while smiling deliriously and caressing the face of their youngest daughter.

Their now dead youngest daughter.

Igneel's eyes showed horror and grief as he gazed at the corpse of Carla. The right half of her face was now nothing more than melted flesh, her right eyeball hanging out of her eye socket, there was a small hole on her forehead. In her hand she was clutching a bloodied red plush dragon. Her clothes were covered in blood and green liquid, some of it was melted showing her burned flesh which also had horrible bite marks. Wendy, Romeo and Chelia came into the room and gasped in horror at the sight causing Grandeeney to look up at them. She smiled crazily and brought her finger to her lips and made a gesture to be quiet.

"Shhh. She is sleeping everyone, let's not wake her up okay?" She asked and Igneel slowly approached her, his wife kept humming the lullaby and talking deliriously.

"Don't worry my baby. Mommy is with you, she will never leave you." She giggled creepily as Igneel put his hand on her shoulder. She only looked up at him with a beaming smile.

"Igneel, do you want to hold her?" she lifted Carla's corpse up "Do you want to hold our baby? Do you want to hold your daughter?" She was still kneeling and smiling as she held Carla in her arms, gesturing her husband to take her. Igneel's eyes started showing tears as he gazed at his dead daughter's corpse and his wife's eyes. Her blue orbs had despair and grief in them, yet he could see denial and forced happiness in them, almost like she was convincing herself that their daughter was sleeping and not dead in her arms.

"Come on honey, don't you want to hug our daughter? Don't you want to wish her sweet dreams? Don't you want to hold our only child?" Her voice started sounding desperate and Wendy teared up as she heard her mother's words, she knew what Grandeeney thought of her and Natsu but to hear it in person, even if the white haired woman was delirious, hurt more than she thought. Romeo looked away from the sight with fists clenched and Chelia covered her mouth as she was witnessing a mother fall to delusions.

Igneel looked at Carla's corpse before he gently took her from his wife and she smiled…until Igneel brought a blanket and wrapped her body with it.

"Igneel, what are you doing?" She asked with confusion and slight desperation as her husband gently put their daughter's body down on the floor.

"No. No, don't put her there. Hug her, tell her you that love her. She is going to cry." Grandeeney's voice sounded more and more desperate as she reached for her daughter. That was, until Igneel grabbed her hands and looked at her face.

"Grandeeney, we need to go. We can't stay here." Wendy never heard her father sound so grief stricken and sad but she understood the circumstances. Grandeeney just smiled at her husband with her eyes going psychotic.

"Why not? Our daughter needs us. Carla wants to play, honey. You won't leave your daughter alone, right?"

"Carla is dead Grandeeney. We can't do anything for her. We need to go." Igneel tried to reason with his wife who just shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No, she is alive. She is just sleeping. She is alive, she can't be dead. She can't, she can't…" The white haired woman started muttering desperately, crying and shaking as her husband helped her up. As it was happening Romeo turned away from the sight, it reminded him too much of his childhood.

**SCUTTLE. SCUTTLE.**

Suddenly the sounds of something crawling on the walls alerted him and he turned to the right pointing his pistol. His heart raced as he heard more scuttling and what sounded like scratching on the surface. Igneel slowly had Grandeebey leave the room but not before looking at Carla's corpse one last time, his heart filled with grief and his eyes had tears but he needed to push on, for his family's sake. Wendy stood next to Grandeeney and held her hand with the white haired woman being unresponsive with Chelia at her side.

"Come on, we need to leave as quickly as possible. Night is falling and-"

**Click. Click. Click. Scraaaatch.**

Everyone stood on alert as they heard the clicking sound accompanied by scratching. They saw Romeo aiming his pistol at the darkness of the hospital. Lights flickered and for a brief moment they all saw Hunters standing or crawling on the walls or ceiling.

"Holy fucking shit." Igneel spoke up as he grabbed his wife and slung her over his shoulder.

"RUN!"

Igneel's shout startled the teens but they ran after him, the bloodborne chasing after them. Romeo shot blindly behind him at the bloodborne. One was hit by a bullet and stumbled before getting back up and continued the chase. One of them was getting closer and it jumped at him ready to kill him.

**BANG! BANG!**

Only to receive two bullets to the face courtesy of Wendy and Chelia as the group went to the first floor. Igneel saw more bloodborne in his way and with one hand, aimed his shotgun and fired. The 10 gauge shells ripped the bloodborne to shreds and Igneel kept firing at those who stood in his way. Soon the entrance was seen and Igneel used his shotgun's stock and broke through the glass doors, getting the attention of the bloodborne surrounding the area. Igneel ran at the truck and opened the door and put his wife on the seat before turning to the teens.

"Get in the truck. Now!" The three teens ran at it dodging claw swipes and lunges as the two girls opened the door and got in with Romeo providing cover fire. As he kept shooting, he counted the amount of ammo that he had before he was pulled into the truck and the door closed. Igneel got in and tried to start the truck to no avail.

"Come on, come on, come on, work damn it!" Trying a few more times he finally heard the rumbling of the engine "Got it! Hold on all of you." Taking the clutch he switched gears and hit the gas. The tires screeched as it moved towards the hospital entrance. Igneel steered the wheel to the left causing it to make a sharp turn and the teens were thrown to the right.

Igneel switched the gears again and stepped on the gas as the truck now moved away from the hospital, the bloodborne running after it. The red haired man looked at the mirrors and saw bloodborne still chasing them and some were gaining on them. Taking a pistol, he opened the window and started shooting at the ones next to the door. The first bullets missed but the others hit them and they stumbled and fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"They are on this side as well." Romeo's voice was heard as he peered out the window and began shooting at them. His first bullets hit his targets but the others completely missed making him curse under his breath. He kept shooting until he heard a click signifying that he was out of ammo. He got back into the truck and reloaded his pistol.

"Almost there." Igneel saw the fire department and sped up as Wendy gave her pistol to Romeo who thanked her and shot a bloodborne that got way too close. Igneel pressed the truck's beeper alerting the people in the building.

Atlas came out of the building and opened the garage while shooting at the bloodborne with his assault rifle. The truck entered the garage just as Romeo sat back in and nearly hit his head. Atlas pressed the button to close the garage and went back into the building.

"Finally. I thought we were done for." Igneel said relaxed as he got out of the truck, but not before taking his passed out wife out of the truck. Romeo groaned as he got out of the vehicle followed by Chelia and Wendy, he placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from all the craziness that happened.

"Are you okay Romeo?" Wendy asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am okay. I just need to calm down for a minute." He answered before he felt sick and went to the nearest trash can and threw up his lunch, having held himself from doing so earlier. Chelia found a water bottle and went to the boy and gave it to him.

"Thanks Chelia." He said as he took a bit of water to wash his mouth before drinking the rest.

"Well, looks like Igneel was luckier than us when it came to survivors." Wendy turned to the source and saw Atlas looking over the truck to see any damage.

"Uncle Atlas!" the crimson haired man turned just in time to catch his niece who jumped at him, laughing while doing so "It is so good to see you!"

"It is good to see you as well my little niece. Let me look at you." The man held the girl at an arm's reach and looked her over.

"My, you grew up a lot didn't you?" Wendy nodded at her uncle as her friends stood behind her which Atlas noticed.

"And who are these two?" Wendy let go of the man and stood by her friends and held their hands.

"Uncle Atlas, these are Romeo and Chelia. They are my friends and they helped me survive." The two just smiled and waved at the man.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Hello!"

Atlas looked them over before he smiled and looked at his niece.

"Well, it seems like to me that you are more than friends Wendy. So which one of them has won your heart?" Wendy blushed at the implications as did Romeo and Chelia and Atlas chuckled at that before he looked over at Igneel, who placed Grandeeney on a table and frowned when he saw someone missing.

"Wendy," the blushing girl looked at her uncle "Where is Carla? Wasn't she with Grandeeney?" Wendy's eyes widened before a sad look replaced her blush along with few tears which Atlas noticed and put two and two together.

"You mean…"

"When we went to find mom, we found her by Carla's dead body and she was getting delirious about her being alive and passed out while we were getting here." Her voice had sorrow in it as Chelia held her hand and Romeo patted her shoulder in sympathy. Atlas looked shocked before a look of sorrow was on his face as he went to his brother who was by now standing with his head leaning to a wall. Igneel just stared at a picture of him holding Carla and put his head in his hand before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his younger brother giving him a sympathetic look.

"I am sorry for your loss brother. I know how it feels like to lose your child." Igneel looked at him before he looked back at the photo.

"She was just three years old Atlas. She had so much ahead of her, I promised her that I would take her to a playground today. I wish I had spent more time with her if I knew that this was going to happen." Igneel's voice seemed to break slightly as Atlas looked at his mourning brother and for a brief moment saw himself in his place.

"You couldn't have known that this would happen Igneel. None of us did. You did what you could to save your family." Igneel chuckled slightly as he sat down on a chair.

"That's funny, I called myself a father and a husband, yet I couldn't save my own daughter and now my wife is probably gonna have a breakdown, my eldest daughter was constantly sexually harassed at her school and I don't know where my son is. I promised that I would be a better father than our own scumbag sperm donor, yet I couldn't keep my own family safe." Atlas frowned at the mention of the bastard before he put his hand on his shoulder causing Igneel to look up.

"I know how you feel Igneel, I lost my son and wife as well and I nearly lost Flare, but you can't compare yourself to that bastard. You already did far more for your family than _he_ ever did for us. Don't blame yourself brother, be strong for them." Igneel just looked at his brother before he nodded.

"You are right. I may have lost my daughter but my family needs me and I will be damned if I lose any one of them again." Atlas smiled at that as he helped up his brother.

"That's the spirit Igneel." The two exchanged a smile until they heard a radio chatter.

"This i…tsu…Can…ear me? I repeat thi…Na…neel… At…father…you the…?" Igneel ran at the radio and picked it up.

"This is Igneel Dragneel from the Fire department. Who is this and where are you?" There was a silence before the answer was heard.

"Dad! It…Nat…I am… school bus hea…to the…" The constant radio breaks were a headache but Igneel got half of the messaged and sighed in relief and joy as heard his son's voice.

"Natsu, listen to me. You need to come to the fire department. Do you hear me? You need to go to the fire department." There was only static from the radio before the signal was cut off as Igneel put it down.

"He is alive. Thank god he is alive." The father muttered as a small smile was on his face which Wendy noticed.

"Did something happen father?" Igneel turned to his daughter and gave her a smile.

"Your brother is alive Wendy. He is on a school bus and is already on his way here." Wendy had a look of surprise which then turned to joy as she heard the news and a smile was on her face.

'Brother, you are alive. Please make it here safely.'

* * *

**Twenty minutes earlier. With Natsu and others.**

**CRACK.**

A bloodborne fell to the ground, half of its head missing as Natsu kicked it away and aimed his revolver at another bloodborne and shot its brains out. He narrowly dodged a claw swipe and swung his axe upwards. The attack hit the zombie in the jaws, ripping them out before it was killed when Natsu brought the axe down on its forehead, blood spurting out as Natsu made sure that it would not get on him and pulled the axe out and swung it at the neck of another zombie. Next to him, Kagura broke the leg of another bloodborne before spinning around, and hit another in the face hard with her sheath. The skull broke and the bone fragments hit the brain, killing it as it fell back towards another bloodborne. Kagura turned and jumped from a claw swipe to her ankle before bringing her heels down on the head of the crawling bloodborne. She walked forward and brought her sheathed sword on the head of the closest zombie, its skull split in two and its brains turned to mush. Not wasting time she spun around, and with impressive strength, tossed another zombie aside with a strike to its face, breaking the skull and rendering the jaws useless. The two kept killing the bloodborne on the front, providing a safe passage to the bus as behind them, the others covered their and each other's backs.

Gajeel bashed a bloodborne in the face and swung his knife at its spine, paralyzing it and it fell limp with its mouth snarling. Levy shot a nail at any zombie that kept getting close to them while also having Flare and Sorano at her sides to make sure that she was protected. A Hunter leaped at Flare with its claws ready only to be dodged and have its head removed with a lucky strike.

The adults along with Evergreen and Erza ran after them while shooting down any zombie that tried to catch them off guard. The Strauss sisters carried the extra ammo and Juvia helped a sick looking Gray get to the bus, aided by Cana as Lucy helped Aries with the medical supplies.

Natsu finally reached the bus and opened the doors but stayed outside. Kagura did the same as the two kept fighting off the zombies that tried to get close.

"Alright! Get in! Get in!" Gajeel entered the bus followed by Levy, Flare and Sorano. The blue haired girl provided cover for the others as they reached the bus and got in with Irene sitting on the driver's seat and pulled out the keys and tried to start it.

"Come on, work you piece of junk." She tried two more times before she heard the engine rumble and smiled in success "Got it. Is everyone in?" She looked back as she asked the question. Already the bus was half full as everyone sat on seats as Kagura entered the bus. Natsu killed another bloodborne with an axe strike and shot another one before Kagura pulled him inside the bus back by his collar and the salmon haired teen stumbled but regained his footing and Kagura closed the doors and turned to Irene.

"Let's go! We can't stay here anymore!" Irene grabbed the clutch and switched gears before looking back.

"Hold on! It's gonna get bumpy!" Everyone held onto something and Irene stepped on the gas, the wheels tearing the dirt making the bus launch forward towards the gates.

"Shit! The gates are closed!" Natsu said as he stood next to Irene.

"No choice. We will have to smash through." The roaring of the engine attracted more bloodborne, most of which were at the gates, among them was another Warrior which was now roaring at them. Irene glared at him and hit the gas, the bus plowed through the bloodborne, knocking them over or running over them. The Warrior stood in its place and roared at them, readying his acid…

**SQUELCH!**

Only to be hit by the bus and run over with its skull broken.

"Brace yourselves!" Natsu shouted to the rest as he held onto one of the seats.

**CRASH!**

The bus rammed through the gates, raising off the ground for a moment before skidding over the pavement and revving through the empty street. Natsu released the breath he was holding and leaned back on the doors.

"We made it." He sighed in relief and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, I can't believe we made it out alive." Levy slumped on a chair, placing her nail gun on her lap, her boyfriend was sitting next to her and brought an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, tired from all the fighting.

"I am just glad that we are out of that goddamn place." Kagura said as she used a piece of cloth to wipe the blood off of her weapon.

"I will say, I felt like I was in that anime that I watched with my mother that was popular years ago. I think it was called "University of the Infected" or something like that." Ultear spoke as she was sitting next to Seilah.

"Didn't know that you watched anime Ultear. What was it about?" Layla spoke up sitting with Aries on the right side of the bus. Ultear shrugged at that and looked at the teacher.

"Well, mom would look up anime sometimes and we have marathons every Saturdays just for the hell of watching said anime. As for the anime, it was about a university student in some fictional country called Japan who ends up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and has busty females and a nerd as companions and tries to survive. It was more focused on boobs and naked women around the protagonist rather than the apocalypse itself." At that explanation Seilah raised an eyebrow before looking at Natsu, Grey, Gajeel and the rest of the females and their proportions and then to herself before looking at Natsu. She then looked up and felt that something was off.

'Why do I feel like there is a reference or a joke here?' She thought before she shook her head free of that thought.

"Alright, is everyone okay?" Natsu asked aloud as he stood up and looked over everyone in the bus.

"I will live." Sorano replied as she was sitting next to Evergeen behind the Strauss sisters. Opposite to them sat Gray and Juvia, the blue haired girl gave her partner a painkiller and he took it, feeling some of the pain in his body subside.

"We are good." Cana said as she was sitting close to the door with Flare, the brunette reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and drank it. She offered the bottle to the redhead, Flare thanked her and drank the water and gave it back to Cana once she was done.

"I guess we are all good." Lucy spoke up standing near the door with Erza. Natsu nodded and went to sit on one of the empty front seats. He felt someone next to him and turned to see Erza, Lucy and Kagura next to him, all three giving him soft expressions.

"Are you going to sit here Natsu?" Erza asked rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" the scarlet haired girl asked him.

"Actually, I would like to sit with him Erza." Lucy countered with a subtle glare ignoring the hushed cheering from her mother.

"I don't mind if you let me have the seat Natsu." Kagura said with a smile.

"I don't think he wants to sit next to a stranger Kagura." Erza told her and the three gave each other glares and Natsu sweat dropped at the sight.

"Alright, what's going on you three?" At the sound of his voice they turned to him.

"I want to sit next to you." Erza bluntly replied.

"So am I."

"I would like to sit with you." Followed the swordswoman as the salmon haired male could see pleading in their eyes.

'Is this really happening over a seat?' Natsu thought before he glanced at the snickering Dimaria who was behind the seats and remembered their conversation 'Then again I went through stranger things, so this shouldn't be so surprising.'

"How about we let Natsu decide who he wants to sit with?" Kagura offered and the three turned to look at him.

Natsu stared nervously at them, Lucy was smiling and giving him the puppy eyes, Erza had a stern look on her face that promised a smack if he didn't choose her and Kagura was looking calm but he could see hints of a blush and a small smile on her face. The salmon haired teen subtly glanced at the adults and remembered their words, believing that he had clearly underestimated the girls' trust and affection and should make his choice. The rest of the occupants in the bus sans Irene were looking on in amusement at the whole thing. He looked back at the three and saw that the three kept their expressions and decided to see how far they would go.

"Okay, the one who is brave enough to show her chest to me gets to sit with me." His expression was neutral as he said yet on the inside he was curious, wondering if they would freak out.

"W-W-What?" Lucy asked as she was blushing madly.

"Y-You-You can't be serious Natsu." Erza stuttered with a frown and a blush, they may have dated once, but they never took it beyond making out and occasional groping. Heck, she never showed Jellal her chest in fear of going too fast.

"That's my condition, and since none of you are willing to do it, I will be sitting on my own. Now, please go find your seats and-"

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

The teen turned to the swordswoman and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Kagura had unbuttoned her blazer and was now unbuttoning the top of her school uniform, showing her white bra underneath. The fact that she was doing this right in front of not only him but everyone else in the bus, not to mention the fact that she did it while keeping her smile no less, made Natsu realize just how much he underestimated the purple haired kendo champion of Magnolia. His face gained a blush as he saw the Mikazuchi about to undo her bra and show him her large bust, he recovered from his daze, yet still had a blush on his face.

"Alright, enough Kagura. You don't need to humiliate yourself."

"I am not. I am simply accepting your terms to earn my seat next to you." The swordswoman replied getting Natsu to sweat drop.

'Well, she earned her place alright.' He thought before he shook his head.

"Just sit next to me." He said still blushing, not believing the girl who seemed so stoic was willingly doing it. Kagura smiled and put re-buttoned her blouse.

"As you wish Natsu." She said and sat next to him.

"W-what the…" Lucy asked in disbelief, still shocked at what happened.

"How…?" Erza followed, not understanding how she could be so calm doing what she did.

"Go find your seats you two." The embarrassed Dragneel said.

The two frowned at that and looked to each other which Natsu noticed

"Uh, there is a problem Natsu," Lucy said getting everyone's attention "The back seats are covered in blood and some other liquid. We can't really sit there and the only seat available is next to Miss Yesta. So one of us will have to…" here she blushed "sit on your lap." Natsu sweat dropped at that and stood up to look at the back seats. Sure enough, there was blood on the seats and around them, which explained why everyone was sitting at the seats closer to the exit. He sat down and thought of a solution before a voice interrupted him.

"I have a better idea." Kagura said and the three looked at her as she stood up from her seat-

Before she promptly sat on Natsu's lap, the teen gave a slight groan as he felt the purple haired woman's ass on his groin. Now the blonde and the redhead were staring in shock at her boldness.

"Now you two can decide on who gets to sit next to us." Kagura said causing the two to look at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Erza asked and Lucy nodded.

"The one who loses sits next to Miss Yesta." The two brought out their hands and did the match.

"I win."

"Darn it."

Erza grumbled as she sat next to Dimaria with the blonde snickering at her loss and Lucy sat next to Natsu ignoring the cheer from her mother. Natsu just watched everything with a deadpan look, they were in the middle of an apocalypse, and they acted like sitting next to him was more important than survival. He then looked over at Kagura and sweat dropped.

'It's official, I completely underestimated their trust and affection for me.' Kagura leaned back and relaxed against him 'Our friendship must have been something that she treasured if she was willing to do all of that. Shame I don't have any memories before I ended up in Magnolia.'

"Dear god." Flare whispered as they went deeper into the city and were horrified "It looks worse than the time we saw it from the roof." Cana nodded as she looked out of the window.

The entire city was now full of corpses of either civilian or police officers, cars were abandoned in the streets with some burning and some crashed into walls or each other and were upturned. Some bloodborne were walking around in search of victims or were eating up some of the corpses.

"We need to be careful. Who knows what kinds of things we will encounter." Irene said, still driving the bus as they neared the police cars and fire trucks. Natsu saw them and immediately remembered something.

"STOP THE BUS!" Irene instinctively hit the brakes and the rest were thrown forward and Natsu got up.

"What the hell Natsu?!" Lucy asked but Natsu grabbed his axe and opened the door.

"I will be right back." With that he got out of the bus and towards one of the firetrucks and looked around to make sure there were no bloodborne. He got to one of the trucks and opened the door, searching for something.

"Come on, where is it?" he looked under the seats and the compartments before he saw a corpse next to the truck. Getting out he approached it and saw that it was headless. His eyes widened however as he saw what he was looking for in the corpse's hand.

"Yes!" he cheered as he took it out, but not before making sure that it wasn't infected with blood. When he saw that it was safe, he took it and turned around…

Only to see a Hunter in his way along with several bloodborne.

The Hunter stood still, hissing and flexing its claws and looking around with its empty eye sockets, presumably looking for him, while also focusing its hearing. It then moved putting Natsu on guard as he held his axe tightly. The Hunter moved around him, occasionally turning to him but not attacking. Natsu saw a metal crowbar lying nearby and quietly moved to it, he got close and picked it up before throwing it at the nearby upside down car. The metal 'clang' that followed caught the Hunter's attention and it leaped at the car and began tearing at it. Natsu took the chance and ran back at the bus and closed the door once he was inside.

"Go! Go! Go!" Irene hit the gas and the bus moved away from them and to the northern side of the city. Natsu released a sigh of relief-

SLAP!

Only to be slapped in the face by an angry looking Mira.

"What the hell were you thinking Natsu?! What made you think that it was a good idea to go out there alone?!" The white haired girl shouted at him as Natsu rubbed his cheek as the others nodded.

"That was very reckless of you Natsu." Seilah calmly told him.

"Indeed. Do you realize what would have happened?" Kagura asked in a calm voice yet her eyes were narrowed in anger as Natsu sweat dropped and gulped at their reactions.

"Okay, I am sorry. I know you all got worried, but I had a reason to do so." Everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"And what kind of reason is it?" Layla asked sarcastically and Natsu smiled before showing what he had in his hand. They all blinked a few times when they saw what they were.

"Is that a radio?" Levy asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah. Dad told me that every firefighter always takes their radio with them. I decided to get one of these to try to communicate with him and possibly find a shelter for us." Natsu explained before he began to look over the radio.

"Okay, I think he pressed this button for communication and this for…" he mumbled quietly and the others watched him try the buttons.

"Oh wait, this is the one that I need." Natsu pressed and held the button while turning the other one.

"This is Natsu Dragneel. Can anyone hear me?" nothing was heard from the other side.

"I repeat this is Natsu Dragneel, can anyone hear me?" Again nothing was heard and Natsu tried again.

"Uncle Atlas, father are you there?" For a few seconds there was nothing but sounds of static from the other side, Natsu went to try again only for a voice to be heard.

"Thi… Igneel… Who is…where…you?" Natsu's eyes widened, before he looked at the others and saw their hopeful looks before addressing the radio.

"Dad! It's me Natsu. I am with my friends on a school bus. We are heading towards the city border." Natsu waited for the response and heard it.

"Natsu listen…You…to the…depart…Do…hear me? You…go…fire departme…" The radio interference was making it difficult to understand what Igneel said.

"Dad? Dad! Is Wendy with you? Dad!" There was no answer, only more static before Natsu turned it off. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose yet a look of slight relief was on his face.

"What did he say?" Flare asked suddenly and he turned to face her.

"He said we need to head to the fire department, apparently he and the other survivors are there. I guess we will have to change our plans." Irene stopped at a road block full of cars and turned to him.

"There is a problem with that however." They all looked at her and Natsu nodded understanding what she meant.

"It on the other side of the city." Flare said following what they were thinking.

"And I doubt that these will make it easy for us while we get there." Irene said as she gestured outside. Natsu sighed in annoyance and thought over this before he spoke.

"We don't really have other choices anyway. Going to the Fire department gives us the best chance of survival, not to mention the fact that any other place would be overrun with the bloodborne. Besides, we may need some firemen and trucks in case we run out of ammo." They all thought of this silently and contemplated their choices. In the end Layla spoke up.

"All in favor of going to the department, say aye."

"Aye." Was the response from three fourth of the bus. Natsu nodded to that and turned to Irene.

"Well, I guess that settles that. Let's go to the department. The sooner we go there, the sooner we can rest from all this madness that is happening." Irene nodded and started turning the bus back and Natsu sat down on his seat with Kagura now squeezing in between him and Lucy.

With the others, Juvia was tending to Gray and trying to see what was wrong with him. He was sweating and wincing in pain every so often. The painkillers would only work for so long and she only had a limited amount, Gray winced as his nose started bleeding and he held his side as it started to itch. Unknown to others, the wound on his leg was starting to get worse as veins began to showing and they were black, his pinky finger on his left hand started to slightly decay, the pain in his body as well as the painkillers preventing him from feeling it.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Wendy looked confused as she saw Chelia and Romeo playing Checkers. The two were talking while playing, seemingly having no care in the world.

"You think your cousin is okay Chelia?" Romeo asked as he moved another piece forward.

"Yeah, she moved away to Crocus due to a family problem, I am sure she is safe there than here." Chelia moved a piece forward only for Romeo to take away two of her pieces.

"And your parents?" He asked only for her to frown as she moved another piece.

"My father left me when I was young, my mom was sent to a mental hospital when she tried to kill herself. I lived with my cousin after that and moved here when she got a job offer here in Magnolia." Wendy's eyes widened in shock as she heard that as did Romeo's though his were slightly less wide.

"Oh my god. I never knew that. Chelia, why did you never tell me?" CHelia turned to her and gave a grin.

"You never asked." Wendy face palmed as she heard that and Chelia chuckled at that.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Wendy removed her hand from her face as Chelia moved another piece "I never told it to anyone because I was afraid that they would make fun of me for that. Kids already did back in Crocus and I was afraid that it would happen here as well. That and because I didn't want to burden anyone." Romeo and Wendy looked at her before the purple haired male put his hand on her shoulder.

"Chelia, trust me when I say that we would never make fun of you nor would you ever burden us. You are our friend, we would gladly help you." Wendy nodded at that and Chelia smiled before Romeo spoke up.

"Plus, I would be a hypocrite to laugh at your situation when mine isn't any better." He moved another piece forward as he said that.

"What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked and the teen paused as he sighed.

"How do I start?" Romeo ran a hand through his hair as Chelia answered.

"How about from the beginning?" The teen chuckled at that.

"Well, to start things off, my situation in my family is something that I never really liked to talk about." The two girls raised an eyebrow at that and he elaborated.

"My parents have the worst kind of marriage possible. I am not even sure how they even married or even got together to begin with, let alone have me in the first place. Though I eventually learned the truth of how it happened, it only made me realize how fucked their marriage is." Romeo moved another piece forward so as to not think about it.

"That doesn't really give us any answers Romeo." Chelia said as she took his piece and he grumbled.

"Could you please elaborate more?" Wendy asked and the teen sighed at that.

"My dad is a total idiot, a pervert and a drunkard who believes himself to be and I quote: "An alpha male that every woman desires instead of their loser men and boyfriends. A man that everyone needs and wants" End quote." The two frowned at that and shared a worried look before turning to him. He saw their looks and snorted.

"Don't worry, I know him enough to see that it is a fucking lie. I heard him say those exact same lines through my childhood so much that it started getting infuriating when I was 10. It didn't help the fact that he constantly embarrassed me by flirting with my kinder garden teachers and any other beautiful women in front of mom, and making a fool out of himself in front of everyone during my preschool and first grade years. What's worse is that whenever I tell him that, he would get angry and start to take out his belt or his bottle and beat me with it till either my mom interfered, or I passed out from the pain." That shocked the two girls.

"Y-You were beaten?" Wendy asked, she rarely if ever got in trouble and her parents usually scolded her for that, or grounded her but never done anything like beating. So to hear that Romeo's father did it because he hurt his ego was horrifying.

"Yeah, though I learned to defend myself after many beatings. After that I didn't think he would be any worse, but he proved me wrong when I learned that my parents had a divorce when I was 12. I heard them having a big fight and many objects were thrown around. When I came into the room, I saw him beating my mother with a broken chair and calling her all sorts of insults. I didn't want to see her in pain so I stepped in to stop him and ended up beaten up by him. When I awoke I found myself in a hospital with my forearm broken and some of my ribs punctured my lungs, my entire face was bruised and there were some lacerations in my body. Apparently dad stormed off after beating me and my mom dropped me off at the hospital before leaving." Wendy teared up at that as did Chelia and Romeo had a look of anger on his face as he continued his tale. The two girls never thought that their friend had that bad of a childhood. He was always so kind and friendly and always defended them when they were bullied and helped when they had problems, he had his anger issues that he needed help with but he was always their best friend.

"A few months after that, I was in a court where I found out that my father had slept with Uncle Wakaba's wife and flirted with his daughter Lindsay. My parents argued over the divorce and assets but eventually my mom got half of the money and wanted to have a sole custody over me and put a restraining order on dad. Unfortunately, dad ended up getting a sole custody over me but the judge warned him that if he is seen anywhere near mom when she is visiting, he would lose not only the custody over me, but also be put in jail on the account of being a pedophile and breaking the restraining order. Mom was disheartened, especially since she could only visit me every three months and I was depressed because I had to live with my asshole of a father." Despite the anger in his voice, they could hear that he genuinely loved his mother and hated his father. Living with a father like his must have been hell for him.

"Surely there must be something good in this arrangement?" Wendy asked and Romeo looked at her for a moment before he sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"The only good thing that I found is that Uncle Wakaba wasn't angry at me and always welcomed me at his home whenever I ran away and Lindsay was still my friend. One day I asked him why mom and dad married or even dated to begin with. When he told me the truth however, I didn't think I would hate anyone more than I hated my _**father**_." The way he said father sent a shiver down their spines. So much hate and venom in that word that it made them question just how much they really knew their friend.

"W-what did you learn?" Wendy asked almost dreading the answer. Romeo breathed in and out as if to calm himself.

"It turns out that mom never loved my father. She was already dating someone else and planned to marry her boyfriend after they graduated. My father wanted her because she was apparently 'one of the hottest girls in the academy' and he hated her boyfriend because he humiliated him back in high school. Uncle Wakaba told me that my father had a plan that would involve drugging my mother during the school dance and make it so that she would see her boyfriend and not my father. He then took her away to one of the rooms and then raped her while putting a camera in the room and filming everything to show it to her boyfriend. A month later when my mom found out she was pregnant with my older brother, she wanted to tell to her boyfriend and parents. But father interfered and showed the video of that night not only to her parents but also the entire school. Uncle Wakaba tried to prevent it but it was too late. Mom was disowned by her parents, her boyfriend broke up with her, she was expelled because the principal thought she was the one who brought the drugs and her life was ruined." The two girls looked horrified at that as Romeo nearly broke the table with how he was clenching it.

"So your father got away with what he wanted?" Chelia asked, anger in her tone as Romeo chuckled, they didn't notice a fourth person standing near the doorway.

"Not really. See my grandparents from dad's side had a code of honor of sorts and they forced him to marry my mother, lest he gets beaten up and sent to jail. So he did, but he was abusive with her, not helping her and generally doing what he liked. When my brother was born though, he neglected him and caused him to die from starvation because he wasn't fed and my mother was at the hospital due to a coma at the time." Now the two girls were truly horrified, before they started getting angry.

"He killed his own son?" Romeo nodded solemnly, barely holding in his rage as he continued.

"The police arrested him but his family bailed him out with a warning that if that incident repeats again with his second child, he would be sent to a prison with the worst kinds of prisoners. He complied and was released from the hospital from the near mental breakdown. They lived like usual before mom got pregnant with me and dad sent me to Uncle Wakaba to be cared for when I was born while he spent money drinking and enjoying hookers." Each sentence he spoke caused the girls to become angrier as the purple haired male kept talking before the sound of a wood snapping startled them. Looking at Romeo they saw that he had broken off a piece of the table.

"Sometimes I question why I live with him and not just pull a knife out and slit his neck, the only thing that prevents me from doing it is the knowledge that if I do it, my mother will be heartbroken knowing that I am in jail or psycho ward and I would not see my friends again. Not only that, but the fact that he learned nothing from what he did and still keeps getting home drunk and beats me up and bringing hookers with him who leave after twenty minutes makes me realize that he is not worth it. He is worth nothing to me, just a sperm donor who ended up getting a custody over me." The two girls looked at their friend before they shared a look and nodded. Sanding up, they made their way to him and hugged him. Romeo was surprised at that but hugged them back.

"Kid," a voice startled them and the three turned to see Igneel looking at them while his arms were crossed.

"What are your parents' names?" The purple haired male looked confused but answered nonetheless.

"Macao Conbolt and Enno Conbolt, sir." Igneel's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Enno? I remember her. She was the president of the science club and one of the smartest students back when we were students. Though she wasn't 'one of the hottest' girls, she was certainly one that everyone was friends with due to her kind nature. As for Macao, I am not so sure about him." He said as he scratched his chin before Atlas appeared.

"Hey, isn't that the same nerd who constantly spied on girls' locker room and was beaten up by them and kept stealing teacher's panties?" The crimson haired man asked and Romeo turned to him.

"Wait, you mean he was the same pervert as he is right now?" the two men nodded at that.

"Yeah, he was always trying to blackmail the girls into sleeping with him, and always thought of himself as the coolest guy around. To tell you the truth, he wasn't. He was practically one of the biggest losers back then, so much so that the D&D club kicked him out and the actual **Losers' club** were considered cooler than him by most of the academy." Atlas said as Romeo sweat dropped and his eyes were doubting and his mouth was closing and opening before he spoke.

"Seriously? How did he end up being lamer than Losers' club? That's like trying to play golf and miss every shot when you are just a foot away from victory." Romeo said as the two adults shrugged.

"Not sure. We do know that he ruined the lives of many and the only friend that he had was the new guy named Wakaba Mine, and the only relationship he had lasted for about a day before the girl dumped him. Didn't know that he had done something like that though. It explains why Enno was never seen at school when we came back from the winter break." Igneel said before he looked back at Romeo. "Either way kid. Your father is probably dead and is being eaten or he is roaming around as one of these freaks. What about your mother?"

"Well, like I said, she divorced him and lives in Crocus as a designer and visits me every three months. Last time she visited me was about one and a half month ago so I assume that she is safe right now. At least, I hope that she is safe." Romeo finished with a frown on his face, worried for his mother's safety. Wendy and Chelia noticed that before they reached over and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am sure she is safe Romeo." Wendy said as the purple haired teen smiled at her and put a hand on her own.

"Thanks you two. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would probably have been angsty or edgy and wrote poetry." Chelia said with a giggle and Romeo gave a fake laugh at that

"Ha ha. Very funny Chelia." The two girls giggled and Romeo laughed with them as Igneel watched their interaction and smiled, they looked like the best of friends. He only hoped that they would be able to survive this nightmare.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

At another part of the city the boodborne reached the small survivor shelter, that being a small barricaded apartment. Within the apartment muffled sounds of screams and grunts were heard.

"Would you fucking quiet down? I swear you sluts don't know when to shut up when you are told to." A purple haired man said as he held a tied up teenager and dragged her to the bed. The man wore a pair of skinny jeans along with a wife beater and a Hawaiian shirt, his feet were adorned by black boots. The teenager he was carrying was a brown haired girl wearing a school uniform with her hands and feet bound and her mouth was taped so as to quiet her. Her school blouse was torn showing her breasts and her skirt was pulled down revealing her panties covered by her stockings. She was glaring at them man and he slapped her.

"Don't look at me like that you slut. You are at fault here for wearing that school uniform of yours and for looking for my worthless son here. Shame I couldn't get his two friends but you will do for a while." Macao said as took the girl's blouse and ripped it away revealing her white bra, he then ripped her stocking showing her white panties. Lindsay started panicking as the man started taking off his pants, all the while he licked his lips and threw her on the bed. He took off his shirt and his shoes and didn't notice that there was a shadow behind him, neither did Lindsay. Macao ripped off her panties and bra and started taking off his boxers-

**SLASH! SQUELCH!**

A bone blade erupted from his lower parts and the man screamed as his lower parts were torn off. Another blade pierced his chest and he coughed blood as Lindsay screamed the entire time. Macao was still alive as he looked down at the blade with wide eyes before he was turned around and he gazed back at four eyes and a row of sharp teeth. The creature was larger than him and he saw that the blade was connected to one of its four muscular arms, the lower two carried bone blades in its hands. It was easily 9 feet tall and extremely bulky with bone like plates over its blood covered body. The head was still humanoid and it opened its mouth showing its three rows of sharp teeth, the first row was dripping with black blood. Macao screamed before the monster tore into him and bit into his head. The teeth crushed his skull as two more bloodborne jumped on Lindsay and began to tear her apart.

* * *

At the power plant there was chaos, the bodies of workers littered the entire place. Guards were hanged by their intestines with some only having upper halves of their bodies as their intestines and other organs spilled to the ground in a bloody mess. The walls were covered in scratches, some were very large and several steel structures were torn apart by large claws. Bloodborne walked around, either just lurking or in the case of some eating some of the dead guards and scientists, dead firefighters were seen outside with some being inside the building, some were turned into bloodborne and roamed around the building. Some of the bloodborne were consuming each other and mutating into Warriors, Hunters or other types. Some bloodborne were fusing with each other to create larger types and some took body parts from the dead and put them on themselves so as to get stronger.

A lone cloaked figure walked among the carnage, the feminine shape visible despite the cloak, the bloodborne looked at the figure and went to pounce at her-

**SLASH!**

Only to be cut up by her weapon as blood and organs spilled to the ground but never hitting the hooded stranger. Other bloodborne went to attack her

"_**STOP! Let her come**_**." **but stopped as they heard the command of their master and let the figure walk, they snarled at the stranger with some of them getting ready to attack her once the order is given. The stranger didn't pay attention to that as she moved up the stairs towards where the leader was. On her way was an extremely large bloodborne the size of a three story building with many arms and blades upon its body, its head was basically a fusion of body parts. The figure scowled beneath her hood before they brought out a hilt out of her cloak. The bloodborne roared at her and the figure flicked her wrist and the hilt extended and a serrated blade appeared at the end of the pole revealing it to be a burning naginata. The figure swung the naginata with a blinding speed before sheathing it away. Nothing happened for a second…

**SPLAT!**

Until the Crusher fell to the ground in bloody parts, the figure stepped over them and came up to the leader.

"_What do you want?"_a raspy voice that sounded like someone was talking with a respirator asked as the leader hid in the shadows. The stranger said nothing before she started walking closer.

"I can't visit one of my teammates?" A sultry female voice was heard from the stranger as the figure in the shadows scowled with its red and green eyes turning slit.

"_Cut the crap and tell me why you are here."_ The female scowled at that before she stopped and cleared her throat.

"Very well. Lord Draconus wants to know why you haven't infected the entire world yet. The operation was supposed to be done two days ago." The leader growled at that.

"_It would be if this world had any magic in the first place. The first world was easy because there was plenty of ethernano, this world has none and thus infecting everyone is harder than it was last time. Not to mention the fact that I don't really have any access to any bio weaponry or any devices to help spread the infection further. The mutations take time as well and that is when they are not being destroyed by the military."_ The female stranger frowned under the mask.

"Isn't there any other way, say like dispersing it into the atmosphere or getting it into water?" The leader shifted in their spot revealing their humanoid torso but hiding the face.

"_Don't you think that I would have done it if I could? The infection won't get into the atmosphere without magic and only a fraction of it survives in the air, as for water, the infection is incapable of infecting any reserves or the ocean. The heavy concentration of salt prevents it from spreading and even if it did the infection disappears leaving harmless blood in its wake. I tried infecting seagulls and other birds but they just attack anything they see and won't get into the air and the insects usually die out the moment they get infected."_ The leader explained as the figure growled before taking a deep breath.

"Do whatever you think is best Plague Bearer. Lord Draconus wants a report straight from you and Devastator is already destroying another world along with others." The Plague Bearer growled but nodded and the figure turned to leave but not before leaving a last message.

"Oh, and be aware of the Traveler. He is getting knowledge of what we are doing and if you can, kill him." Plague Bearer scowled at that.

"_Why are you all so adamant about killing him?"_

"Because he is ruining our plans and denying us worlds to destroy." Was all that she said before she took out her naginata and slashed at the air creating an X shaped portal which then widened and entered it as the portal closed behind her.

Plague Bearer sighed in frustration as he stood up and went to see his creations, each of them evolving or mutating as he looked over the map of this Earthland. The lights were on him showing his blood red trench coat and torn black pants and boots with spikes on them. A hood over his face as he crossed his infected arms which were black as obsidian and dripping with black blood, the fingers were in the shape of a claw, the deathly red gas was emerging from them and his shoulders had spikes protruding from them and he had horns coming from his forehead and the hood of his trench coat covered the upper half of his face. His mouth and nose were covered by a respirator in the shape of a lower half of the skull. Plague Bearer sighed as he looked at the map once more, specifically, at the already infected places such as half of Bosco, a tenth of Fiore, the entire country of Seven, a quarter of Iceberg and other countries. Yet he still needed to infect Alvarez and the rest of Ishgar, not to mention the other continents as well, and who knows how long that would take.

"_If only this world had magic, then it would be easier to do this. The entire continent is gonna be hard to infect, not to mention Alakitasia as well. At this point I might need to highjack some planes to spread the infection but I don't have full control over my powers. Guess I will have to find some labs for bio weapons then." _Plague Bearer then looked at his creations, the bloodborne were continuing to mutate but it would take time, yet this force should be enough for him to take Bosco and Fiore.

"_**Hear me my abominations. It is time we strike at their bases and leave nothing behind. Warn the rest, we shall take Bosco!" **_The mental order was given and the bloodborne around the city roared and snarled before going to the power plant to their leader.

Plague Bearer laughed maniacally at the coming slaughter and as he did his hood was pushed back showing his salmon hair and a blood red scaled scarf wrapped around his neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there. Yeah looks like I will need to write part 3 to finish this particular world's story. And I don't know how long that will take. Still it was fun writing it and I hope you all liked it. Okay, be honest everyone: Who here thought that Natsu and Wendy was Igneel's and Grandeeney's children and not an adopted ones. While theoretically it would work for Natsu if the two parents' hair color mixed, Wendy would be a completely different story. Bet you didn't expect that twist right? And if you did, congrats. And yes, I killed Carla, why? Because this is my story and it will go the way I write it to be.**

**Also, yes. The cause of the plague is not from this world but due to one of the people working for Draconus. Originally, the main cause was a biological weapon but I decided to go with this route rather than just 'scientific accident' route like in all other zombie media. To be honest, this is the first time that I wrote a horror setting and I don't know if I did well. Let me know what you think in your reviews, also constructive criticism will be appreciated. **

**Next time, Traveler comes upon the near doomed world and Plague Bearer's origin revealed, along with other people and many unexpected deaths.**

**Thank you for reading this and until next time. Farewell.**


	9. Survive the Nightmare: Final Part

**Well, here it is, the final part of this world. I can finally end this three part chapter and move on to another world. Though I can't say that it wasn't fun writing it. All those characters, their feelings, backstories and struggles was pretty fun to write, but also a bit tedious. As I promised, this part will feature Plague Bearer's origin, along with some others, unexpected deaths, and a not so good ending. Hey, I didn't say that all words will have happy endings. Also, I will write the different types of bloodborne in the author's note at the end of the chapter. Now, enough talk, enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 9: Survive the nightmare: Final part.**

**At the borders of Bosco.**

* * *

In a peaceful forest near the country's borders everything was beautiful. The winds rustled the trees, clouds passed in the clear sky and animals of all shapes and sizes walked around the forest. A nut fell from a tree and a squirrel came to the ground to get it. Just as it did the ground shook and the squirrel stopped, its ears perked up as it looked around. It sensed something and was about to run.

Until a bone blade pierced its skull and through its body, turning it into a shish kebab. The skewered rodent was picked up right to the jaws of a special bloodborne. Unlike the normal ones, it was fourteen foot tall and muscular, its body was covered in deceptively durable bone plates, the ones around the ribs, neck, back and limbs were especially strong. The creature possessed four muscular arms, the lower ones had two long blades popping out of the knuckles, each blade was incredibly sharp and had the ability to tear metal like wet tissue, its upper arms carried bone swords that looked like cutlasses, they looked very deadly and the sharp edges had bits of crystal, able to cut a whole squad of men to ribbons. The head was not human in any way, but rather looked like a xenomorph's, the mouth had large, razor sharp teeth which tore the squirrel to bits, its acidic spit dissolving the meat and bones, a sharp horn was on its forehead, as its four eyes looked around the clearing. The creature's armored back had poisonous spikes protruding from it and two organic tubes near the shoulders which spewed out red smoke. The legs were muscular as well so as to carry its weight and allow it to be deceptively nimble and fast, the feet were now talons with black bone and the kneecaps had spikes protruding from them. Finally, it had a long tail which had spikes going up to the tip, two blades were on the tip making it look like a double headed axe.

The Tyrant snarled as behind it hundreds of bloodborne, ranging from the normal ones, to more mutated variants like the lanky, agile, blind Hunters, ferocious, tough and tenacious Warriors, less powerful than Warriors yet still more dangerous than normal Troopers, towering Crushers which were in different heights, ranging from twenty feet tall Scouts to nearly sixty feet tall Titans and other mutated, animal like ones stood waiting the order of their master. The blood, acid, and poisonous gasses that they let out was causing the forest and all the wildlife around them to wither and die.

At the front of the army, Plague Bearer stood with his respirator in his left hand and his hood lowered revealing his spiky, salmon hair and a slightly pale skin. The upper part of his face was scarred and rotten in some places while the lower part was completely decayed, his nose was the only part which was intact while his cheek had holes in them, showing his gums and sharp teeth. The salmon haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath of nature's fresh air. The smell of it all reminded him of his childhood, the times he would go to the forest to play with his brother and friends, the time when he was a naïve child that knew nothing of the horrors of his world, that was until he and his parents were killed and his brother went insane in his quest to resurrect him, him wondering around after being brought back to life until he was found by a blood red dragon and being raised to be a merciless killing machine.

"_M__**a**__s__**t**__e__**r**__" _he was brought out of his memories by the Tyrant _"__**W**__e __**a**__w__**a**__i__**t **__**y**__o__**u**__r __**o**__r__**d**__e__**r**__."_ The Tyrant's voice while normal to Plague Bearer would drive anyone else to unease and madness with how chaotic, demented yet harmonic and calm it was. Plague Bearer simply put on his respirator and put his hood back on.

"_**Very well then. Charge!" **_With that single command he charged forward towards the borders and the bloodborne followed him, roaring and snarling as they did so. The ground shook and trees fell as hundreds of bloodborne ran at the wall that represented not only the border after its war with Fiore but also the oppressive regime of Bosco. The guard at the wall saw the approaching army and his eyes widened and his face paled.

"Shit! Not them!" The guard took the radio at his waist "Sound the alarm! We have an army of infected charging at us! I repeat we have hundreds of infected charging at us!" Soon the alarms were sounded as the guards picked their weapons and went to their positions. Some paled as they saw the army.

"Dear god, save us." A guard wearing a cross said as he barely managed to hold his rifle in his hand.

"Fire at any freak that you see! Don't let them get into Bosco!" The head guard said as he held a sniper rifle and aimed at the infected. The guards followed the command and began shooting at the bloodborne. The one with a machine gun kept firing nonstop at the approaching army. Plague Bearer saw this and frowned as already many at the front were taken out. His eyes glowed red and wings made of blood appeared on his back. He flew to the skies just as the bullets were about to hit him and watched with a frown at the guards before he turned to his army.

"_**Hunters! Warriors! Slaughter them!"**_ Hunters snarled as they were ahead of their fellow bloodborne and began to quickly scaling up the wall with their sharp claws, some were killed yet some kept climbing as Warriors followed behind them, bullets bouncing off their skulls as they kept scaling the wall. The guards kept firing at the climbing bloodborne with some needing to reload giving the Warriors ample time to scale higher. A guard came up with a rocket launcher and aimed at the group of Warriors.

"Back to the grave with you all." He said as he was about to press the trigger.

**CRASH!**

Only to stumble and fell on his back and misfired the rocket to the sky as the Crushers slammed into the wall. The guards stumbled and fell as the wall began to show cracks, Warriors and Hunters finally reached the top and began to attack the guards. The men screamed in terror and pain as they were torn apart by the claws or were having their faces melting from the acid of the Warriors. The wall shook some more as more cracks formed.

**KATOOM!**

Until it finally broke and bloodborne poured in and began to attack any that they could see. Those that did not, kept advancing as Plague Bearer was above the sight and watched as his monsters destroyed the border defense and marched to the closest cities to bring slaughter and chaos. He flew above them and eagerly awaited the destruction of a country he hated most in all of the worlds he was in.

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

**?**

_Natsu sat in a hospital along with his friends as they waited anxiously. At his right side was his sister Wendy and the rest of his mates and friends, all with varying expressions of concern. _

"_Push!"_

"_AAAARGH!"_

_Most of the people present winced as they heard the screams, Natsu barely held himself together as he waited the birth of his first children. The current Fire Dragon King was shaking as he heard more screams coming from his current pregnant mates and the rest of his mates grimaced as they heard their fellow sister wife scream in pain. Lisanna turned to her sister._

"_Do you think they will be alright?" Mira shook her head as she looked back at her younger sister._

"_I don't know. I always heard that childbirth is extremely painful to the mother but I didn't think it would be this bad." She shuddered at having to be in such pain._

"_But it is worth it." They turned to Irene who was clenching and unclenching her fists._

"_What?" She turned and saw that her sister wives were looking at her confused expressions._

"_I mean this whole painful process. It is worth going through such labor. To know that the life that you hold is the one of your flesh and blood, to know that the one you gave birth to is someone who you will cherish and love as you raise them to be the best person they can be. I know it sounds weird coming from me, but trust me: it is worth it. " At her words they all looked at each other before Dimaria spoke up._

"_I will admit, this scares me but," She had a small smile on her face as she looked at her mate "If this means that I can be a mother and have my husband with me at my side, I wouldn't hesitate to do this." She looked at her sister wives and they all had different expression ranging from nervousness to determination before another scream was heard._

"_Alright just a bit more, I can see this one's head!"_

"_MAKE IT STOP! AAAHH!" _

"_OH GOD! PLEASE, GET HIM OUT!"_

_More screams were heard as Natsu stood up and started pacing, letting out a few flames from his body as he did so. Suddenly the screams stopped, and everyone waited nervously as Natsu was filled with fear and anxiety. For several minutes nothing happened before the doors opened and Porlyusica came out wearing bloody gloves as Natsu approached her._

"_Is it over? Are they alright?"_

"_They are okay. There were no issues with births. The children are with their mothers right now. You can see them if you want." At those words Natsu went through the doors and came upon a sight that caused him to stop._

_Sitting at their beds were Seilah and Sorano, sweat running down their foreheads and their hair was a mess, both were wearing hospital gowns and each held a bundle in their arms. Natsu approached them and they saw him and smiled. _

"_Natsu, come and see your son and daughter." Sorano said as Natsu quietly moved next to them and saw his children._

_In Sorano's arms was a baby boy in a blue towel, although it covered his body he could see that he had a small tuft of white hair on his head, his skin was the same pigment as his and as he looked at him, he saw that he had the same onyx eyes as he did. The baby looked at him and Sorano curiously and made babbling noises as his small hands grasped the blanket._

_He turned to Seilah and saw that she held a pink bundle with a baby girl in it. The girl had small wisps of purple hair with a single strand of pink and dark gold forward facing horns coming out of her head. Her eyes opened showing that they were purple and she was looking at her parents and began smiling as she saw Natsu. _

_The father himself felt his heart soar as he gazed at his son and daughter. _

"_They are perfect." He said as he watched his daughter grasp his pinkie finger and his son fall back to sleep in his mother's arms. He heard the door creak and saw that the rest of his mates were standing at the doors._

"_Sorry, we wanted to see the little ones." Lucy said as they approached them and some squealed as they saw them._

"_Oh, they are so cute!" The Strauss sisters said as they hazed at the little ones._

"_What will you name them Natsu?" Erza asked as she stood next to Sorano and cooed at the baby boy. Natsu thought about it before smiling._

"_Orion Dragneel for the boy and Lilith Dragneel for the girl." _

"_Orion and Lilith? Sounds good." Dimaria said as she gazed at the half demon son and the full demon daughter of her mate._

"_They are so cute! Oh, Juvia can't wait to be the next one to be pregnant." The Water mage gushed and her sister wives sweat dropped at that and Lucy had a tick mark on her head._

"_Oh heck no Juvia! I am the one getting pregnant next!" The blond told her and the blue haired mage snapped out of her trance and glared at her love rival._

"_You wish love rival! Juvia will be the one to do it!"_

"_Why you…!" The blonde tackled her and the two began a small cat fight, kicking up a cloud of dust as they did so. Their sister wives sweat dropped as they saw them fight._

"_Guess some things will never change." Lisanna said as Natsu simply chuckled as he watched the cat fight happen. He looked down at his son and daughter and felt elation unlike any other and knew that nothing would go wrong._

"_Natsu, wake up." He looked up and was confused as he heard a voice._

"_What?"_

* * *

"WAKE UP NATSU!"

Natsu bolted awake from the strange dream as he heard Lucy's shout and quickly grasped his axe as he looked around.

"What? Who? Where?" He asked rapidly as he stood up pointing his revolver before he looked around and saw that he was back at the bus with everyone looking at him funny with some snickering at him. The salmon haired teen looked confused before he looked at Lucy and saw her giggling at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny Lucy." The blonde just kept giggling at him.

"I am sorry Natsu. It was just too good of a prank to pass up." The salmon haired boy deadpanned at her before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Alright, I will admit, that was a good prank." Natsu said before they were interrupted.

"You are awake just in time Natsu. We are getting close to the fire department." The salmon haired teen went to her side and saw that she was right. Just one more turn and they would be at their destination.

"Finally, I was getting tired of just sitting on a bus." Levy said as she stretched her limbs from her place.

"You were sitting on my lap while I was sitting. I don't see why you are complaining." Gajeel teasingly told her as the blue haired girl blushed and stammered.

"S-Shut up Gajeel!" her boyfriend just gave his signature laugh as the adults chuckled at that. Flare gave a small chuckle at that and went to stand next to Natsu. Her eyes lit up as she saw the Fire Department, Natsu saw her look and brought his cousin for a one armed hug.

"Finally glad to be with your dad Flare?" The red haired girl nodded at him.

"Don't tell me that you aren't eager to see Wendy and your parents."

"I am, I just want to see them and hug them for all I can." The bus stopped at the entrance and Irene pressed the bus horns several times. A few moments later a fire fighter came out wielding an assault rifle. Natsu and Flare waved at him and he waved at them before he started opening the gate and Irene drove the bus inside. Behind them Atlas closed the gate and Irene stopped the bus and turned off the engine.

"Well, here we are everyone. Time to get out." The doors opened and everyone stepped out, Gray having difficulty as his vision was getting blurry and his ankle was hurting badly. Juvia was helping him out all the way as the male's sclera began to darken slightly. The blue haired girl found a nearby chair and put him on it as Gray started panting and sweating as he sat on a chair clutching his stomach. The others however were occupied with their own things to notice that. Natsu and Flare looked around trying to find their families.

"Flare!" Atlas called out behind them and Flare turned to him with a joyous smile.

"Father!" The crimson haired man laughed happily as his daughter rushed at him with a hug and he caught her as his daughter had slight tears in her eyes.

"I am so glad you are okay, my baby girl."

"I am glad to see you as well, father." Everyone smiled at the heartwarming sight before Natsu heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu!" The salmon haired teen turned to his father who had a smile at the sight of his son "Glad to see that you made it." Natsu smiled at his father and approached him.

"Glad to see you are well, old man!" Igneel had a tick mark on his head from the words before he grabbed Natsu in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"I am not old, you disrespectful pink haired little shit!"

"It's salmon, not pink, you impulsive arsonist!"

"Bold words from someone who blew up our shed during the New Year!"

"You are the one who told me to light the fire works!"

"Yes, outside the shed! Not in it you dense idiot!"

"Says the one who set the living room on fire during Christmas!"

"Why you little…!"

Those who watched the exchange between father and son sweat dropped as Natsu tried to break himself free from the headlock and Igneel kept giving his son a noogie. Atlas simply chuckled at that while Flare giggled quietly at the display.

"Natsu!" Igneel weakened his hold, allowing Natsu to escape as Wendy came into the room along with her friends and hugged her brother tightly.

"Brother, you are here!" The blue haired girl was teary eyed as she was hugging her brother, the spiky haired teen hugged her back as he smiled.

"Of course I am here, little sis." Looking past her he saw her friends and smiled.

"Hey you two. I see you are alive as well. How are you doing Romeo?" Wendy calmed down slightly as Romeo approached Natsu and gave him a fist bump.

"Hey, Natsu. Yeah we were with her the entire time, you wouldn't believe the things that we went through." Wendy broke the hug and stood next to Romeo and Chelia as Natsu's friends came up next to him. Lucy was the first to speak.

"It's good to see you Wendy."

"You too Lucy. I see Natsu brought all of you here." Wendy said and said male nodded.

"Yeah, everyone, this is my little sister Wendy and her friends Romeo and Chelia. Romeo, Chelia, Wendy these are: Gajeel, Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Sorano, Kagura, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, the blue haired girl over there is Juvia and the guy next to her is Gray." Each of the girls, with the exception of Juvia, waved at the younger teens with Gajeel giving them a stare and Gray being in too much pain to hear anything. Chelia and Wendy waved back with Romeo giving a small wave as he tried not to stare at the girls' bodies. Sadly, Sorano noticed his slowly reddening face.

"You okay kid?" Chelia looked over at him and saw that he had a growing blush on his face.

"Are you alright Romeo?" The teen put his hand on his face as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"I am fine. Don't worry about it." He waved off their concerns as they began conversing with the older teens.

Igneel smiled at the sight before he heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, I'll be damned. Igneel Dragneel, is that you?" he turned around and saw a redhead and a blonde looking at him with smiles and their hands on their hips. They looked familiar but he didn't know who they were.

"Do I know you two?" they looked surprised at that before Irene smirked.

"Come on, I know we haven't seen each other in a while but don't start pretending as if you don't know us." Their conversation caught everyone's attention as Igneel just raised his eyebrow at her. Irene's smirk went away when she realized that he was serious.

"You really don't remember us?" Igneel shook his head at that and she spoke again.

"Crocus High School, twenty years ago." He raised his brow as her eye twitched and Layla spoke up.

"I was your first friend in that place." He just kept looking at her as Irene spoke again "I stopped you when you were starting a fight in your first day, you kept calling me 'Belsy' because of my maiden name." He did remember that nickname but not the one whom he used it. Layla spoke up next.

"You also called me 'party pooper' because I stopped you and Atlas from nearly burning our stadium because of your prank." He narrowed his eyes at her at that and she gulped at the familiar look of intensity in his eyes.

"There were only four people that day, the only other people who knew it were…" His eyes slowly widened as he gazed at their features. The blonde hair, those eyes, that funny face that she kept making every time he would play a prank, but most importantly that friendly smile that was always present. Looking at the redhead, he remembered her stern yet friendly attitude, and her brown eyes reminded him of the girl who looked strong but was vulnerable and suddenly it clicked.

"Layla Heartfilia? Irene Belserion?" The two nodded as thee smiled at him and he held his head at the memories and what he did back then. Natsu, Lucy and Erza were surprised that their parents knew each other.

"Holy shit. How long has it been?" Igneel asked as he came up to them and hugged them and they reciprocated.

"Twenty years Igneel. Twenty long years after you left." Irene replied as they broke the hug.

"Dad?" Igneel turned to his son "You know Miss Layla and Irene?" he nodded at that as Erza and Lucy were surprised at that.

"You remember how I told you that Grandeeney wasn't the only woman that I dated?" Natsu nodded "Well, you see before I moved to Magnolia Academy, I was a student at Crocus High and was one of the most popular guys back then. To the point where a lot of girls wanted to date me." Natsu raised an eyebrow at that and couldn't help but feel that he had more in common with his father than he thought.

"What does that have to do with them?" Wendy asked her father as she gestured to the two mothers.

"We were his girlfriends." Layla spoke getting wide eyed looks from everyone.

"Girlfriends? As in you both dated him at the same time?" Lucy asked in shock, her mother nodded at that and they got looks of confusion in their faces.

"But…how does that work? Wouldn't you two fight each other for his affection?" Erza asked and her mother smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we did. We constantly tried to get his attention before we dated him and constantly tried to get ahead of the other. It went so bad that we were nearly friend zoned." Her answer earned them both deadpan looks from the younger teens and the adults.

"The funniest thing was that I actually knew that they had a crush on me and the reason why I didn't ask them out was because I didn't know who I wanted to date, that and I didn't want them to start resenting each other if I chose one of them and broke the other's heart." Igneel told them.

"So we decided to do what was possibly the dumbest idea at the time, we decided to hold a competition to prove that one of us was a better choice." Irene's words earned her looks of wide eyed surprise. Irene Scarlet, the strict, no nonsense principal had a competition to win someone's heart "We decided that each of us should go on a few dates with him, the winner would be decided when Igneel chose one of us after the dates. So imagine our surprise when he chose to date both of us at the same time." Now they were surprised and Natsu turned to his adopted father who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, I didn't want to choose between them when they were both wonderful in their own ways, that and I kinda grew to love them both so I chose option number three and hoped that they didn't kill me. Surprisingly, they agreed to give it a try and it went well." Dimaria narrowed her eyes at that.

"Define 'well'." Igneel raised an eyebrow at that as Layla spoke up.

"It wasn't bad Dimaria, honestly we thought that Igneel would eventually show favoritism towards one of us after some time, but he proved us wrong the entire time we dated, he took us to dates, he treated us well, he loved us both equally and while Irene and I had problems during the first few weeks we eventually got along and became best friends." Igneel chuckled at that.

"Friends, yeah. You kissing each other and doing 'cuddles' when we were doing the deed made me think of something else." He gave a sly smile as the two women blushed.

"I didn't need to know that." Lucy said as she got the message and blushed as did Erza at the image of them doing so and Natsu along with Gajeel and Romeo had slight nose bleeds as they heard that. Cana chuckled at that and asked an important question.

"So what happened that caused you to fall apart?" That got everyone's attention, Natsu especially. Igneel gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"After about a year in that school I ended up getting transferred to Magnolia Academy because apparently Atlas was in Magnolia and I needed to be moved there. I didn't want to leave my girlfriends and they couldn't come with me so we had to break up, though I promised to write them from time to time." They could practically hear regret in his voice as he looked down on the ground, yet something didn't add up.

"Wait a second." Natsu spoke up getting Igneel's attention "If you dated them before why didn't you tell us about them or even mention them?" His question had everyone looking at the red haired father who just scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see a few weeks after I transferred to Magnolia, I was in a car accident." He lifted his shirt and showed them a scar on his abdomen at which they gasped "I was in a taxi going to my apartment when the taxi driver ended up driving over some ice and lost control, resulting in a car crash. I survived but I ended up in a hospital, where I met Grandeeney. I couldn't remember what happened nor what kind of school I went to." He then pointed towards one of the scars on his temple "It turned out that I ended up having amnesia and lost some of my memories, including the fact that I had two ex-girlfriends and the memories returned a few years after I married Grandeeney when I found some of my old stuff. By that time though I believed that they moved on and didn't try calling them or writing them." He finished his tale as Natsu now knew that he and his father were more alike in spite of the fact that they were not related. Still, to know that the principal that was interested in him once dated his father was…weird to say the least.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Irene started as Igneel turned to her "All these years I thought that you practically forgot about us after you moved to Magnolia. We thought that you didn't care about us or that you died. To see you here after over twenty years and with a son and daughter no less. It didn't really paint the best picture for us Igneel." The red haired man just chuckled at that.

"At least you two moved on from it right? I mean you both have daughters, you probably have husbands waiting back home or somewhere safe for you two and our children are friends. It's practically a good situation if you ask me." They both gave him deadpan looks at that and their eyes twitched.

"If by 'good situation' you mean the fact that we were harassed when we went to higher education, had husbands that revealed themselves to be either cheating scumbag or uncaring coward who left us a few years after our daughters were born, having to raise our daughters on our own, dealing with men constantly asking us out, suffering sexual harassment from some of them and having to put up with horny teenagers while at school, a daughter with a boyfriend that constantly tried to get in my pants, witnessing Magnolia be devastated, being in the middle of fucking zombie apocalypse, seeing people get killed not only by zombies but also by other humans, and getting to a shelter WHERE YOUR EX WHO PROMISED TO WRITE US WAS APPARENTLY MARRIED AND ABOVE ALL THAT WANTING TO DATE THE SON OF THAT SAME EX AND HAVE A LOT OF COMPETITION, NOT TO MENTION THE STATE THAT THE REST OF THE WORLD IS IN! Yeah, what a _good situation_ Igneel!" Irene told him, having released her pent up anger, she panted as her became red with anger. Everyone was staring at her in shock, they witnessed her be angry a few times but this was completely different. All the years of pent up anger were released in one big rant, Layal and Igneel were shocked as well, Igneel for what they had to endure and Layla for the fact that Irene revealed Igneel the fact that they wanted his son.

Irene huffed before she went to Natsu and grabbed him by his collar and went to Atlas.

"Is there a room with a bed or a couch somewhere?" Atlas blinked at her question before he pointed towards the door.

"Second floor, down the hallway there is a lounging room. There are also bedrooms for those who work in night shifts." He spoke dumbly as Irene nodded.

"Thanks. Let's go Natsu." The salmon haired male snapped out of his shock as Irene began dragging him upstairs.

"Wait! Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" He asked and she brought him face to face and kissed him on the lips much to the shock of everyone else. Natsu's eyes widened at that as Irene broke the kiss and looked at him lustfully.

"You are going to fuck me till I forget this entire situation and I don't intend to stop right now." She then turned towards Natsu's friends and her co-workers.

"If anyone wants to join you are more than welcome, but I get the first dibs." She then dragged him upstairs as everyone stood in shock. The silence was so much that everyone could hear a pin drop.

"Hey, wait for me!" Until Layla broke the silence as she raced after Irene. Ultear snapped out of her shock after that and narrowed her eyes.

"I am not missing out on that!" She said as she went after Layla. After that Dimaria spoke up and turned to where Seilah was.

"Weren't we supposed to get to know him better before we-" She stopped as she saw the purple haired woman was absent and saw her at the door giving her a peace sign, Dimaria sighed at that before turning towards Natsu's friends.

"Well, no point in missing that party. Which one of you girls wants to go with me?" They all blushed at that but didn't say anything with the exception of a grinning Sorano.

"I am in. I waited a long time to get that pink haired hunk. Let's go!" Dimaria smiled at that as the two went after them, determined to not lose a chance on sleeping with Natsu. The others just stood in their places with large blushes, the three younger teens were blushing heavily before Chelia grabbed Romeo by his arm and dragged him towards the storage room.

"Wait, where are we going Chelia?" He didn't receive any reply as she dragged him and Wendy stood still as she watched her friends go, and Igneel stood in one place, shocked by what happened.

"What just happened?" He muttered and heard a chuckle and turned to see Atlas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like to me that the son surpassed the father, Igneel. Although," his face turned serious as he looked towards a certain room where Grandeeney was "Should we have told him about what happened to Carla?" Igneel frowned at that and thought for a while. Eventually he shook his head and spoke.

"It's better that we tell him that later. I don't want to make things worse, that and I am pretty sure that the women won't like it if I intrude on them." Atlas nodded at that and saw that his daughter was still blushing and looking at the door where Natsu was taken. The rest, with the exception of Gejeel and Levy who were busy with other things, were now getting over what happened. Erza however was wide eyed and had steam coming out of her head, Lucy noticed it and shook her.

"Erza are you alright?" The redhead didn't answer prompting Lucy to shake her again.

**THUD!**

Only for Erza to faint, her eyes white and her face red.

"GAH! ERZA!" Lucy tried to wake her up with the others helping her.

**Meanwhile With Natsu.**

Soft lips were on his own as Natsu felt himself get pushed to the bed as Irene straddled him and was feverishly kissing him, while caressing his muscled chest, Natsu roamed his hands all over her body. Soon she broke the kiss and removed her blouse and skirt revealing her white lacy bra and panties underneath her stockings. She gave him a coy smile and removed her bra showing her large boobs on full display and took off her stockings and her panties showing how wet she was. Natsu began removing his clothes, showing his muscled and toned body with some scars in the abdomens before removing his pants. Irene and the other semi naked women smiled as they saw a large tent on his boxers, before the red haired mother kissed him again and put his hands on her breasts. The salmon haired male squeezed her breasts before moving his left hand to her ass and squeezed it as the redhead moaned into the kiss. Their tongues fought for domination as Natsu kept roaming his hands across her entire body.

Irene soon broke the kiss and grabbed his head.

"Naught boy. Are you ready to do this Natsu?" The salmon haired male nodded as the MILF removed his boxers and the women all gasped at the size and Irene licked her lips, with Natsu smirking at their expressions.

"Well, ladies. Consider everyone here lucky, because we aren't sleeping for a while." Natsu said cockily as he grabbed Irene by her ass and entered her. The room was quickly filled with moans and grunts along with sounds of slapping and thuds.

**At night.**

Lucy blushed and turned in her place on the floor as she heard the loud sounds coming from upstairs. Her thighs were rubbing against each other as she tried to go to sleep.

'It's been a few hours already. When are they gonna stop?' she thought as another loud moan was heard.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Turn it down you fucking perverts!" Gajeel yelled as he covered his head with a pillow.

* * *

"Did you-ah-hear-Oh god!-something?" Dimaria asked as she was leaning on the wall with one of her legs resting on Natsus' shoulder as he hammered away at her pussy.

"Hear what?" He asked not breaking his rhythm and began grouping one of her breasts. His head was turned as Seilah kissed him on the lips.

"Nevermind. Oh fuck, go harder!" She gave a loud moan as her lover complied.

**Two hours later.**

"Jesus, are they gonna stop anytime soon?" Lisanna asked her sister, the two sisters were blushing heavily and trying to go to sleep. Unfortunately, the lewd noises kept them up and they could only imagine what Natsu was doing to them.

"Seems like they will be doing this all night Lis." Her sister answered her and the two imagined themselves with Natsu and blushed as Mira rubbed her thighs together.

"Mira," Lisanna called to her and she looked up "Do you think…If we survive this apocalypse, do you think we could get with Natsu and share him?" the older sister looked surprised and thought for a while before smiling at her.

"Considering the fact that Natsu is the one I believe would make it work, I think we can. Plus, I don't mind sharing him with you." Lisanna smiled at her and winced as they heard another loud moan.

"Natsu! Quiet down will you!" Igneel shouted as he kept Wendy's ears covered.

* * *

"I think we should be quieter." Natsu said as he was fucking Ultear from behind, his hands gripping her hips as he observed the best ass he had ever seen, with the purple haired woman moaning loudly as she gripped the sheets.

"AH! Do you-Oh!-really-Fuck! Right there!-want to?" The beauty barely managed to ask as she had another orgasm and her hands gave out and her face fell to the mattress with her ass still in the air. Her ass cheeks rippled as Natsu gave them a slap.

"Good point." He answered as he picked up his pace with Ultear giving a long, loud moan in response.

**An hour later**

"Well, this is awkward." Juvia said lying next to Levy, her fellow bluenette had a look of annoyance on her face as she adjusted the makeshift ear mufflers. She groaned as she tried to sleep.

"OH FUCK!" only to hear another loud moan and her eyes snapped open and she growled.

"Awkward doesn't even begin to describe it Juvia." She stood up and went towards the tools and began working on something. Juvia stood u and went to her side to see what it was.

"What are you creating?" Levy picked up some headphones and began tweaking them.

"Something that will make their coupling quieter so I can get some fucking sleep." Levy growled out as she took out a screw driver.

"Do you think you ca make one for all of us?" A voice was heard and they turned to see Aries standing next to them and holding her blanket over her body.

"I will see what I can do. By the way, how is Erza?" the blue haired shorter girl asked and the pink haired woman pointed to the still fainted redhead.

"She hasn't woken up. And to be honest I envy her, she doesn't have to hear all this racket." Right as she said that a groan was heard as Erza put her head on her head and stood up.

"W-What happened?" she asked as she turned towards Aries.

"Fuck yes Natsu! Do it harder!" she stopped as she heard her mother moan and scream as well as the sound of something hitting something hard.

"Are-Are they…?" She stuttered and they nodded at her, she was about to faint but held herself together.

"Fuck yes! Maybe we should get Erza with us-oh god yes!-for a mother daughter combo Natsu!"

**THUD!**

"Aaaand she fainted again." Aries deadpanned as she glanced at Erza who was once again out cold with steam coming out of her head and her face red as her hair. The noise upstairs was not stopping and Aries sighed with a heavy blush.

"Geez, how does he have that much stamina?" she wondered and received no reply in return.

"Oh for god's sake nephew! LET US GET SOME SLEEP DAMN IT!" Atlas shouted as Flare was trying and failing to hide her blush and her arousal.

* * *

"I think that was Uncle Atlas." Natsu grunted as he lay back on the bed, sweat covering his body. Seilah was riding him cowgirl style with her hands on his abs, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, her pupils were in the shape of hearts. She was moaning the entire time as her bangs stuck to her forehead, Natsu's hands were on her hips as he helped her move while simultaneously thrusting upwards, bringing her more pleasure.

"Oh yes! Fuck yes! Harder! Move harder Natsu!" She kept moaning as Natsu grinned and started moving with more power and the purple haired beauty threw her head back as she moaned louder.

"Yes! Oh Right there! More!"

"I didn't think my teacher could be so slutty!" Natsu said as he moved his hands to her ass and squeezed it.

"I am-Yes-a slut only for-Fuck!-you!" She managed to say despite the moans as Natsu shifted and sat up while still keeping his hands on her ass as his face was near her large boobs. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down hard. This caused Seilah to climax once more as he began playing with her sensitive breasts.

* * *

**A few more hours later**

"So shameless." Kagura mumbled with a blush as she sat cleaning her katana's sheath and the blade itself.

"You are telling me." Evergreen replied as she sat awake and playing cards with Cana. The two were sitting on one of the blankets and trying to ignore the sounds which started to get quieter bit by bit.

"Man, I wish I was up there with them. Sounds like a real orgy party up there." The brown haired girl said with a grin as Evergreen had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Cana!"

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to jump his bones!" Evergreen sputtered at that.

"T-That's not true, and that's not the point!" Cana rolled her eyes, not believing her for a second.

"Yeah right, I saw how you looked at him when we were at the cafeteria Ever. You looked ready to just jump him and kiss him." Evergreen hid her face behind her cards at that ad Kagura sighed as she heard another loud moan.

"Oh god! Please more!" Evergreen recognized the voice as Sorano's and cursed under her breath.

'Lucky bitch!'

* * *

"Come on, give it to me!" Sorano said as she lay on her back with her legs spread and Natsu was on his knees above her, thrusting into her. Her headband was nearly falling off as she had a smile on her face.

"You really wanted this huh?" Natsu asked as Sorano grabbed his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss. For a few seconds they kept kissing each other while not losing their pace. Soon they broke the kiss as Sorano gave a loving smile.

"You have-ah-no idea how long-oh yes-I wanted this Natsu." The white haired woman said and she moaned louder as Natsu increased his pace. Her hands gripped the sheets as she felt another orgasm approach and screamed loudly as she felt it.

* * *

**Later**

"Seems like they are slowing down." Chelia told Romeo as they lay next to each other along with Wendy who had ear plugs courtesy of Igneel who went to his wife. Her face had a slowly disappearing blush as her best friend nodded at her.

"This is worse than the times that dad would bring hookers to our apartment. At least with him it would be no more than half an hour." Romeo said as he was looking at the ceiling and trying not to think any perverted thoughts about his two friends. Suddenly he felt his arm get hugged and he turned to see Chelia hugging his arm and having a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She said nothing but simply looked at Wendy.

"Romeo, after we get out of this place and into a safe zone, do you think that Wendy would agree to our plan?" The purple haired male frowned and thought about it before he shook his head.

"I don't think so. She is a bit too shy for something like that, plus I don't think her father and Natsu would approve if they heard about it." Chelia frowned at that.

"But she is our friend, I don't want her to be hurt and I don't her to be lonely." Romeo brought his hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

"I know Chelia, but it is her choice if she wants to do this. Frankly I don't her to be alone either, but I don't think she would want to do this." Chelia looked down but nodded nonetheless as the sounds began to get quieter.

* * *

"Ah, oh. Fuck yeah!" Layla moaned quietly as she started to feel exhaustion catch up to her. She was lying on her side with Natsu holding her leg with one hand, his other hand was squeezing one of her breasts as they made love. He moved slower but with considerable force and Layla turned her head to kiss him. Soon they both reached their climax as Natsu came inside her and Layla moaned at the feeling. Thankfully it was a safe day for her as she then lay in his arms. Natsu felt others crawl to him and lie next to him. Sorano and Seilah were lying on his chest as the rest were next to his arms and legs.

"That…was…fantastic." Layla said as she began to feel sleepy and yawned.

"Yeah. It was." Natsu mumbled as he felt exhausted and his lovers all moved closer to him and he had a smile at seeing their peaceful expressions.

'They look so beautiful.' He thought before sleep finally claimed him and he entered the dream world.

* * *

**?**

_Horrified eyes looked upon the destroyed remnants of the building, the entire structure was broken with flames coming out from one side, unlike the normal fire these looked and felt…off. As if they were corrupted of sorts. Surrounding the building were corpses of everyone he held dear. His body broken as he stared at every corpse before him._

_Gildarts was hanged by his own intestines, his chest cavity and abdomen were torn open, showing his inner organs, half of his face was burnt to the skull. Makarov lay impaled on a broken wooden pillar, his eyes lifeless as his heart and stomach were sticking out of his body and on the sharp tip pf the wood. Laxus and his Thunder Tribe were cut up and lying with cuts and slashed across their bodies, Freed and Bicklsow in particular had their lower halves cut off and lying on the ground. Laxus though suffered worst, his limbs were torn off, his manhood looked like it was melted, his teeth were ripped off and his lifeless were eyes wide with terror and pain, his face permanently stuck in a look of horror. Far to the side were the corpses of Romeo and Wendy, the male had large blood red crystals piercing his heart, lungs, stomach, liver and neck. Wendy, his little sister, was lying next to Romeo with her legs removed and her left arm missing, her back and face had large cuts and her remaining hand was holding Romeo's hand. Her left eye was hanging off her eye socket as she lay dead next to her fiancé, a small trail of tear tracks in her right eye. Gajeel's arms were removed the battle and the same arms which were now in the shape of spears were thrust into his brain and heart, his body pinned to the wall. His mate Levy was next to him with her upper half cut vertically in half with a blood red disk, both halves were leaning on either side. The sight of his guild destroyed and all that he considered family dead was horrifying._

_But what truly gave him despair were the dead bodies of his mates. Each of them died in a horrible manner that gave him agony with each passing moment. He looked over a charred corpse that belonged to Juvia, the rain-woman was burned alive from within and her screams of pain would haunt him for life. Next to her was a headless form of Lucy, followed by a dismembered Mira, a flayed Lisanna, a mangled form of Dimaria and a bloodless husk of Irene. But the last ones were Sorano and Seilah and the sight of their forms brought tears out of his eyes. Both women were no longer human, but rather abominations that took their place. Both had smiles, their hands glowing with Ethernano, their slit red eyes staring at him. They were kneeling and snarling next to a man who was the perpetrator for everything._

_Plague Bearer's eyes bored into his as he held a blood red crystal great sword in his hands. The town of Magnolia burning behind him, the infected attacking everything they could. How could this have happened? They just wanted to test Levy's new device and see what it would do. _

_Instead, they brought him here and he proceeded to infect their entire world and killed most of the population. They were the last ones alive, until they were found and killed. Yet, even now Natsu glared with all the hatred he could muster at the bastard, he simply looked at him unimpressed._

"_I am sorry" that surprised him "I wish it didn't come to this but orders are orders and I must obey. Hate me all you want, just know this." He said this as he approached him and knelt down "I am not the one that you should be glaring at." He gestured towards Levy's corpse "Her device is what brought me here and trust me, what I am doing is mercy compared to what the others will have done if they were here." Having said that he turned around and started to leave but then he stopped and looked back over his shoulder._

"_Kill him." Was the last thing he heard before Sorano and Seilah snarled and pounced at him. The last thing he saw was Plague Bearer creating a red swirling portal before going into it._

'_Lilith, Orion please be safe.' He thought remembering how Levy sent them to another world before her death as fangs and claws tore him to pieces._

* * *

Natsu awoke with a shout as the women woke up from the loud shout.

"What was that?" Layla asked tiredly while rubbing her eye.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Irene asked as she grabbed his arm, the make however jerked back as he felt her hand and looked at her as if she was reborn.

"Natsu?" he kept looking at her before he shook his head and rubbed his temple, still shook from the nightmare that he saw. Sweat was on his forehead and hair as he took deep breaths.

"I am fine. Just a nightmare, a really disturbing nightmare." The women looked at each other and wondered what kind of nightmare it was.

"What time is it?" the sole male asked as Irene looked at the clock next to the door.

"Quarter to one. Looks like we were pretty busy if we slept for that long." She said as they all smiled at the memories until Natsu got out of the covers.

"Well, let's take a shower and get downstairs, I wager the others are waiting for us, provided they are still sleeping because of how loud we are." He told them and they followed after him towards the showers while taking their clothes with them. They looked around for a bit, searching for the showers and eventually found them.

"Ladies first." Natsu said as he opened the door and they all smirked at him.

"Not a chance, you are coming with us." Dimaria said and they pushed him inside the showers and closed the door behind them.

"Woah, don't you want to-?" he trailed off as he saw their seductive smiles and doing sexy poses.

"Really? Didn't you have enough last night?" Ultear smirked and placed him under the shower and turned the water on, their hairs getting wet as she pushed her breasts into his chest.

"You are in a shower with sexy women, do you really want to refuse a quickie?" The rest came closer to him and he sighed with a small smile.

"Alright, let's just be quick." He grabbed Ultear by her ass and kissed her as Irene was on her knees and the fun started.

**Forty five minutes later.**

"Well, that was something." Natsu said now in his pants and shoes as he put on his shoes. He looked over at the women and saw that most of them were dressed. They all had smiles on their faces at his words.

"Something incredible." Sorano said as she came up to him and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. Natsu smiled at her and kissed her back.

"I guess this means that I am dating all of you now." He said and they approached him and each kissed him on the lips.

"How does it feel to live the dream of every man Natsu?"

"Well, I am not complaining, besides I-"

"NO! NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

All of them were startled by the screams before Natsu's eyes widened.

"Shit. Gray." He whispered and went downstairs, his girlfriends followed him. When they reached the place where everyone was. They saw Gray looking somewhere in panic and was scratching his face. The others were crowding around him as thry saw him fall to the ground, yet he still kept screaming.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET LOST!" Juvia was at his side as she held his arm down and tried to see what was going on.

"Gray! Gray! Calm down! What are you seeing?" he didn't answer her and instead started twitching and convulsing, she tried to put her hand on his forehead only for Natsu to stop her and she looked at him with surprise.

"What are you doing?" was all she asked before Gray let out a final scream and stopped. Juvia was now looking at his body with something akin to horror and began shaking him.

"Gray? Gray?!" no response from him and tears started welling in her eyes as she shook her best friend again.

"Gray, this isn't funny. Please, wake up!" Nothing, she placed her finger on his neck, searching for a pulse. To her horror there was none and she started crying. The rest bowed their heads in silence as Natsu clenched his fists at the loss of one of his friends. He went to comfort Juvia-

Only for Gray's black, red slit eyes to open-

**CHOMP!**

And before anyone knew it he bit Juvia on the neck, the blue haired girl screamed as Gray's sharp teeth tore at her neck. Everyone jumped back in surprise, but Natsu recovered before he went and kicked Gray in the head, making him let go. Juvia pressed a hand to her wound as Natsu picked his axe and hit Gray in the face. The axe was stuck on his face and Natsu tried to pull it out, but Gray swiped at him which he dodged barely. Unfortunately, he had to forget the axe before a 'BANG' was heard as Gray's head snapped back before he fell to the ground. Blood pooled around the wounds and Natsu looked back to see Romeo holding a pistol in his hands.

"Thanks kid." Romeo nodded and Natsu went to Juvia's side along with others as she started coughing up.

"Hold on Juvia we will help you." Wendy said as she wore gloves and tried applying a bandage to the wound.

"That won't help," Natsu spoke up "We saw how a single drop of blood can infect someone while at the academy, I am afraid she is a goner." At that his friends all had looks of sadness and grief as they realized what would happen to Juvia. Said girl however grabbed Natsu's hand forced him to look at her.

"Please," She pleaded as tears were in her eyes "Don't let Juvia become one of them. Let Juvia die as a human." She found a pistol lying nearby and gave it to him. Natsu looked at it before looking at her and took the pistol.

"I am sorry Juvia. I wish it didn't have to be like this." She gave a smile at that.

"It's okay Natsu." Natsu looked down on the ground before he stood up and pointed the pistol at her forehead. Juvia closed her eyes and accepted her fate as Natsu gritted his teeth, a tear in his eye before he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

The sound of the shot would haunt him for life as Juvia fell back, limp and lifeless with a bullet hole in her head. Her blue eyes became dull and her hair covered with blood as her neck wound bled faster along with the bullet wound. Natsu lowered the pistol as he had a look of grief on his face with the rest of his friends either having unreadable expressions or crying as they looked at her and Gray's dead bodies.

"What's going on?" A male voice broke the silence and they turned to the source. They saw Igneel along with a depressed looking Grandeeney. There were still tear stains on her face as her husband helped her up. At the sight of his adopted mother Natsu dropped the pistol and went to hug her, glad that she was alive.

"Mother, you are alive." He said, happy to have some good news, only to frown as he saw the look in her eyes, she didn't respond to the hug.

"Mother?" she gave no response and only held a ribbon in her hands. Upon closer inspection he recognized the ribbon as the one that belonged to Carla. Dread welled in his chest as he realized that he didn't see his youngest sister anywhere.

"Mom, where is Carla?" Her eyes turned to him and he saw grief and pain in them even as they looked dull. He turned to his father and saw him shake his head and had the same look of grief.

"No," Natsu breathed out as he took a step back "No, no, no." He couldn't comprehend it, his innocent, little sister was dead.

"I found them in the hospital, Carla was killed and Grandeeney was next to her. I saw her corpse on the floor." Igneel said as Natsu put his head on his hands "Grandeeney was losing her mind and I had to get us out before we would get overwhelmed. She is dead Natsu, I wasn't fast enough and now she is dead." Flare gasped at that and Natsu shook his head not wanting to believe that his sweet, innocent little sister was killed by those monsters.

His mind went to all the memories he had of her, from the day that his parents brought her home, putting her to sleep, playing with her and Wendy and seeing her smile at him. The first time she learned to walk and teaching her to write, her birthdays and her first Christmas. The memories brought him to tears as he realized that he would never see her again. Flare and Wendy approached him before they hugged him, tears in their own eyes as they helped Natsu mourn. Everyone else had looks of sympathy towards them as they let them mourn in silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Bosco.**

"Prime Minister Ventris, we need to go now!" a security officer said as he and his colleagues were around the Prime Minister of Bosco. The man had a full black beard and mustache, with a black business suit. He was good looking but a corrupt man who was willing to do anything he needed to boost his political power, not caring about the lives of others, even if they were his relatives.

"Are my slaves at the plane?" he asked as his security followed what few soldiers were left after the bloodborne invaded. Now the capital city was the last stronghold left, but the bloodborne were slowly getting in and the army was being overwhelmed.

"Yes, sir. All of them are there. Along with the General, some farmers and other soldiers. We are only awaiting you." Sigma Ventris nodded at that with a smile as they approached the heavily defended airport, the large military transport plane was visible and ready for a take-off. Soldiers were at guard as they observed the area and nodded.

"Coast is clear!" Ventris along with the others entered the plane.

**BOOM!**

A large had everyone's attention and they saw that the gates of the city exploded and now the bloodborne were pouring into the city in hundreds. Their eyes widened and Ventris went to a seat with the other people following him.

"Get this thing flying! NOW!" The pilots heard the order and hurried to take off. Ventris sat down and felt his heart race as he saw the bloodborne slowly approach the airport, every soldier in their way was eaten, smashed or sliced to pieces. Finally the plane started moving as the bloodborne broke the defenses and ran after the plane. Many tried jumping at it only to fall on the ground, the earth shaking as the Titans tried to get the plane. As they got closer the plane was finally lifted off the ground and went to the skies, narrowly avoiding a claw from a Titan.

Sigma sighed in relief along with others as they avoided being killed either in an explosion or being eaten. Some among the soldiers laughed at the death that they avoided and the corrupt politician looked over at his slaves.

"What do you think you are doing there you useless whores? Do your job and entertain us!" The slaves flinched and took off what little clothes they had as the men looked on with anticipation. The bustiest girl went to Sigma and began grinding her ass on his groin. The man smiled and slapped her ass and began taking off his pants. The other men did the same and the slaves braced themselves for a rape.

"We have a problem!" Was all that as heard from the pilots as the plane shook.

"What is going on?" Sigma asked as the slave stood up and looked around.

**CREEEAAAK!**

Above them, the plane's hull was pierced by a sharp, blood red object. The salves screamed as the blade then cut the metal hull like it was a wet tissue paper. Everyone watched in horror as two hands grabbed at the metal and began tearing it off revealing a hooded individual. The respirator gave him a terrifying appearance as his eyes were staring at them. He let go of the metal and jumped inside, the soldiers and the security pointed their weapons at him.

"FREEZE!" a soldier said as he aimed at the stranger's head. Plague Bearer though smiled under the respirator and flexed his hand. To the shock of many, blood came out of his hand and weaved like a tendril. The general snapped out of his shock as he saw the stranger take a step forward.

"OPEN FIRE!" With a single command the soldiers started shooting at him, nut much to their horror, their bullets seemed to do nothing to the stranger. The bullets hit him, blood was spurting out, yet he just stood in one place and began walking forward. The soldiers still kept with some shooting at his head. He simply tilted his head and the bullets hit the wall instead. Despair began filling them as the stranger simply kept walking and was getting closer.

**CLICK! CLICK!**

There were no more bullets in their weapons, and as they went to reload them the stranger raised his hand, the palm pointing at them, The General and Sigma instinctively ducked as the soldiers were about to fire once more.

Only for their weapons to fall to the ground. Sigma looked up and much to his shock he saw some of the soldiers in the air with their bodies twitching and some were lying on the floor with bullet holes the size of eggs. He then screamed as his entire body felt like it was going through a muscle spasm and he was lifted up in the air. He opened his eyes and saw the stranger having tendrils moving to his arm. Looking to the left he saw the most shocking sight. The soldiers were having their blood removed from their body and it was coming out of their eyes, noses and mouths like large tendrils. Tendrils which then went to the stranger's hands, the bodies themselves becoming dry husks which then fell to the ground with a sound of wet splats. He felt his own blood rush to his face and his vision turned red as all of his blood was taken out of his body and he died an agonizing death.

Plague Bearer smirked as the plane began to fall, the bullets that he fired back hit both of the pilots, he saw the slaves and shook his head before he swiped his arm and blood spikes were launched into their heads, killing them instantly and giving them a merciful death. He jumped out of the plane as his wings appeared and the plane exploded as it fell to the ground. He however simply looked over the ruined Bosco and smirked.

'_Never liked that place anyway._' He thought as he then looked over the horizon to where Iceberg was and decided to attack Fiore later.

"_**Hear me, my abominations. To the south, let us take Iceberg**_**!"** His mental command was heard and all of the bloodborne roared and snarled as they went to the direction of the country. Plague Bearer simply floated in the air as his mismatched eyes glowed.

* * *

**A week later.**

"Well, now I know the reason why it is like this." Traveler said as he examined the blood that he had from Gray. Before him were everyone else as they watched their newest ally try to make a cure for the infection.

"And what is it?" Levy asked excitedly as she glanced over at all the medical, science and chemical equipment he brought with him. Honestly, the moment that a static like portal appeared in their shelter with someone else coming out of it was a shock to them, even more surprising was the fact that he was a different version of Natsu and the revelation that the multiverse actually exists. When the told him what happened to their world, he took a sample of the blood and was researching it. During that time he also helped them find supplies and an island for them to be in once they escaped Fiore.

"Magic." His answer had all of them looking at him incredulously.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked with disbelief, multiple universes and another Natsu she could believe but Magic? There's no way it is real.

"Yep, this infection is magical in nature. If any magic were to exist in this world, I would say it would take about two to four days to infect it. And before you ask, yes magic does exist, there are untold number of worlds that use magic so don't be surprised. Anyway, this infection is at its deadliest when in a world that uses any form of magic, in a world where it doesn't exist, it is much slower to infect others. Not to mention the fact that there are apparently mutated variants, possibly due to the fact that there is no Ethernano-which is basically what magic is called in all other worlds that inolve you all- that would allow those that were infected to get magic, so the infection is improvising by making the body of the host stronger." He said as he moved over to a table which had a dead Warrior tied down as well as other tables with Hunters, Troopers and a head of the Crusher.

"These bodies show that the infection does so at the expense of taking the body parts that would not be necessary. This Warrior for example, has several parts of his brain missing, along with his groin area, his liver, kidneys, left lung and his heart only has the left side, the Hunter has no eyes, half of his organs are missing and the Crusher's head is basically bodies fused together. The claws and teeth of these Troopers are sharpened but their hands are decayed, meaning that the flesh around the bones and teeth was used in order to make them sharper, not to mention some parts of the brain, liver and intestines as well." He continued his autopsy while clad in quarantine clothing.

"Is it possible to cure it?" Wendy asked as Traveler removed the quarantine clothing.

"Cure it? No." They looked down on the ground at that "But there is a way to prevent it." That had them looking at him as he went back to examining the blood "The infection seems to work based on the place where the victim was bitten, the amount of blood that got into the system. I ran a scan on Gray and found that he was infected when a drop of blood was on his ankle, from there he suffered symptoms associated with fever and tuberculosis, such as high temperature, coughing blood and other such things. In addition I found that he had a type of cancer that somehow prevented the disease from killing him quickly. If I am right, I should be able to create a vaccine that will make the user immune to the infection, or at least make the immune system much stronger so it would be able to resist it. I am almost finished with it and my colleague should be finishing his research." He told them as he put the vial in a safe condition before opening a portal and sending the vial to the Alternate Natsu so that he could finish creating the vaccine.

"That should take him up to a day, then again knowing that Natsu's intelligence, not to mention his friends, he will probably need just a few hours to create it." Suddenly a giggle was heard and he turned to the source, which turned out to be Lucy as she held her hand over her mouth, the others looked at her weirdly.

"Sorry, it's just," She calmed herself "Hearing that Natsu in another world is implied to be super smart is a bit funny." She looked over to Natsu "No offence Natsu, but you aren't really the smartest when it comes to Science or Chemistry for that matter." Natsu waved her off.

"It's fine. I am surprised myself that Traveler and that other Natsu are apparently geniuses. Makes me wonder if there are versions that are really stupid." Traveler snorted at that.

"Oh please, I wasn't always a genius, in fact before this whole world traveling thing I was probably a bit dumber than you." That surprised them.

"But you have all of these devices with you, things that could solve so many of our world's problems." He chuckled at that.

"Yeah, but most of them weren't created by me. I designed the blueprints for everything but everything else, with the exception of my gauntlets and mask, were made by Genius Natsu, the one I sent the vial to. He is responsible for not only creating but also upgrading all of my equipment, also he taught me everything I needed to know which is I am much smarter. Though he is extremely intelligent, he doesn't want anything to do with multiverse traveling and only helps me with things that I need." He explained while muttering the last sentence quietly.

"Wait, why would he not want to travel to other worlds? It sounds exciting if you ask me." Levy asked with stars in her eyes and Traveler rubbed his neck and sighed.

"I wouldn't be so positive." He started and she had a look of confusion at that. "Universe traveling is actually really dangerous. You might end up in a world full of radiation and get a lethal dose without even knowing it, or you might end up in a place that is extremely hostile to everything, or a world where the very atmosphere can kill you within a minute. Traveling to other worlds isn't just a reward of knowledge, it's a risk to your life and to your own world. You might be excited about traveling to a world where technology is really advanced, but that world might end up being controlled by aliens, a brutal government or full of robots that hate humans. When traveling to a different world, you must be extremely cautious, if you are not, you will end up alerting an alien race to your presence or allow an evil world to the presence of other worlds for them to conquer. Even as we are speaking right now, there is an army of demons somewhere in the multiverse who are destroying worlds, a robot that is aimlessly murdering everything and a race of underground creatures that want nothing more than destroy you are laying waste to other worlds." His grim explanation had them shaking in fear and shock. An army of demons destroying worlds? A robot that murders everything in sight? Who knows what else out there that probably has them in their targets? Traveler saw their expressions and tried to calm them down.

"Look, just because I said that all of that exists doesn't mean everything is bad. There are worlds that have achieved peace without wars and are at technological prosperity without endangering their planet. There are worlds where everything is nice and cuddly, there are worlds that help other worlds and so on. All I am saying is just that you need to be careful when creating portal technology, otherwise something bad will emerge. Come to think of it that's probably the reason why that Natsu put an anti-portal barrier around his world to begin with. I guess he saw what could happen and made all precautions to protect his world." He mumbled the last sentence as the rest slightly calmed down. Natsu however remembered something important.

"Is it possible for someone in one world to see the life of another?" Traveler turned to him with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean by 'see'? He asked as he approached him.

"Well, for the last few days I have been having those dreams about another me and Wendy that were raised by dragon versions of Igneel and Grandeeney, then I had a dream where I was an adult and was waiting for Seilah and Sorano to give birth to my children, which was then followed by a dream where I ended up being killed and the world suffered the same infection as this one with some guy being responsible for it all." Natsu explained as Traveler took out a flashlight and shined them in his eyes while checking them. He checked them for a few seconds before bringing his gauntlet close to his face. Suddenly, something popped out and began scanning him. Once it was finished Traveler held his palm facing upwards and a hologram of Natsu's body appeared. At first there seemed to be nothing wrong, the statistics on health showed that everything was okay and Traveler furrowed his brows as he checked everything.

"So, is anything wrong?" Igneel asked, worried for his son as Traveler turned off the hologram and scratched his chin as he was in deep thought.

"I am not sure why you are having those dreams Natsu. It could be that they are mere coincidences or that something from that world came here and it caused you to have those dreams, though I am not certain. I will have to see if my friend can help me with it. As it stands, there seem to be nothing wrong physically and mentally, but if you experience any changes come to me immediately." Natsu nodded at that as Traveler turned to the rest.

"Well, with that over with, let's go back to upgrading the bus and the truck. You will need all the help if you want to escape to a safer place, so let's get to work." They nodded as they took different tools and went to the truck and the bus to finish the upgrades.

Igneel however went to Grandeeney's room to check up on her as well as tell her to get ready. As he opens the door though, his expression becomes sad as he gazed at his wife. Though no longer delusional or broken she still had a look of grief on her face as she lay on their bed staring at a family picture. In it Igneel wore a black suit with Grandeeney wearing a blue dress, Natsu wore a traditional school uniform along with Wendy and Carla was in Natsu's arms, all of them smiling towards the camera. Igneel approached his wife and her eyes shifted to him.

"Igneel." His wife quietly said as she sat up and her husband sat next to her. He put his arm on her shoulder and she leaned to him in response, mentally tired from all that happened. The last week was a roller coast of emotions for their family, with Carla's death sparking a heated argument that nearly led to their children distancing themselves from them, the knowledge that Igneel's exes were with them, not to mention the knowledge that Igneel apparently had a lung cancer that would kill him in a few years. On top of that, communications with the rest of Fiore were unavailable and the absence of the bloodborne was a sign of something worse on the horizon.

"Our children hate me. Do you think that they will forgive me for all that I said about them? For all the angry words that I said?" Igneel brought her closer at that.

"Don't be silly. They may be angry at you, but I doubt that they hate you. What you said was just emotions and grief, we all say things that we regret later. Besides, do you really think that they would hate someone who raised and loved them like you did?" Grandeeney said nothing to that and simply took out a photo, this one however depicted a smiling 9 year old Natsu hugging a 7 year old Wendy standing by their newly adoptive parents who were hugging them. She had a small smile as she remembered that day.

"Do you remember when we met and adopted them?" Igneel gave a nod with a small smile, remembering that day well

**Flashback.**

_Igneel and Grandeeney in their late twenties stood in front of the Adoption Center. They came here after many failed attempts to get a child of their own, learning that Grandeeney had an extremely small chance of getting pregnant. _

"_Well, we are here. Let's go_._" Igneel said as he pushed the door open for his wife. Grandeeney entered and Igneel followed. Soon they stood in front of the female receptionist._

"_Greetings, my name is Zera. How can I help you?" she kindly asked the couple._

"_We are looking to adopt a child, possibly two if we could." The receptionist nodded and typed something in the computer._

"_Very well, let me see. Oh, you are lucky. We had a flood of adoptions this week, and we have only two children right now. A boy and a girl." She told them and the couple looked surprised._

"_Only two? What happened to the rest of the children?" The receptionist looked up the records._

"_Well, you see we had a sort of a 'Adopt-a-kid' event that happens when there are too many children. This week we had a lot adoptions and most of the children were adopted by many couples or single parents. Right now we only have two children."_

"_Oh. I see." Grandeeney said, disappointed._

"_Yeah, I am sorry. But as I said we have two children left. Would you like to see them?" she said as her colleague came up to her._

"_Yes, please." The couple said in unison._

"_Great. My friend Mavis will lead you to the care center. Mavis, if you would?" Mavis smiled._

"_Of course. Follow me please." The couple followed the blonde woman into the care center. They went up the stairs towards the play section. The couple looked confused at where they are being led._

"_Sorry if we are going this way. You see these two left basically treat each other like siblings, so we had them put in a room together or the little girl would start crying." They nodded in understanding as they came upon the door. Mavis opened the door and let the two inside._

"_Here they are. Have a look and see if you like them." Mavis said as the two looked at the two kids._

"_Oh my goodness, they are so cute!" Grandeeney exclaimed as they looked at the two kids. One was a nine year old boy with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing a red shirt with white shorts along with a white scarf and sandals on his feet. He was playing with a six year old girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt and a red checkered skirt as Natsu made a muppet show for he, giggling as her 'brother' made a funny show for her complete with exaggerating movements._

"_The boy is Natsu and the girl is Wendy," Mavis introduced the two "Natsu was brought to our center when he was 8 years old. We found him scavenging the trash cans for food and brought him here. We asked him if he remembered anything about his parents but he said that he woke up with no memories near the port."_

"_That's horrible." Grandeeney said as she saw the two play._

"_Yeah, we aren't sure if he is really an orphan if he is just lost, but we found no missing posters so we assume that he was left abandoned. Wendy on the other hand was left here by her father when she was a month old because he didn't want to take care of her, not after her mother died during childbirth." The couple grimaced at that._

"_That's disgusting, he gave her up because he didn't want to take care of his own flesh and blood." Igneel said with disgust as he looked at the two in sympathy._

"_Yes, it is a sad truth. In spite of that, the two are healthy and were given their vaccinations and fed properly. They are also quite popular in the center due to their nature."_

"_How old are they?" Grandeeney asked._

"_We believe that Natsu is nine years old and Wendy will be seven in the next month. Natsu is friendly but quite reckless and Wendy is a bit shy around strangers." The two nodded and approached the two orphans. Wendy saw them and hid behind Natsu who looked up at the two adults with curiosity._

"_Hello there you two," Grandeeney said as she leaned down to look at them "I am Grandeeney Marvell-Dragneel and this is my husband Igneel." Igneel waved at them with a friendly smile. Natsu looked at them curious but smiled at them nonetheless._

"_Hi, I am Natsu." He moved slightly so that Wendy would show her face "And this is my sister Wendy. She is not my real sister but I consider her to be so. Wendy say hello to them." Wendy shyly looked at the two adults and gave a nervous smile and wave._

"_H-Hi." Was all she said before she hid behind Natsu again. The couple smiled at the cute display._

"_Nice to meet you two." Igneel said "We are here because we wanted to adopt a child."_

"_Yes, me and my husband wanted a child but we couldn't have one for…reasons. So we came here to possibly adopt one of you. What do you say?"_

_Natsu thought of what the two said. Ever since he woke up with no memories, he wondered who his parents were, and now these people wanted to adopt him or Wendy. But as he considered accepting the offer he felt Wendy shift behind him and looked at her sad face before he looked up at them._

"_I am sorry, but I can't leave Wendy here. Is it okay if you could adopt her as well?" Natsu asked as Wendy looked at him surprised and the couple looked at each other before they nodded and smiled at him._

"_Of course Natsu, we would love to adopt you two." The two children smiled and hugged them with Wendy crying a little which Grandeeney noticed._

"_Oh, don't cry Wendy. I promise we won't hurt you two." Wendy looked up at her._

"_I-I am sorry, i-it's just. I wanted to have a happy family for so long and was afraid because no one would adopt my brother along with me. I am just happy that I will have him with me this time." She told them and Grandeeney smiled at her and wiper her tear and giving her a hug as well as a kiss to the forehead. Natsu on the other hand received a one armed hug from Igneel who then placed him on his shoulders and he smiled brightly._

_Grandeeney and Igneel then went towards Mavis who had a few tears as she looked at the cute moment._

"_Come on you all," she said as she turned away "Let's go sign the papers before I start crying. Natsu, Wendy, could you two please wait while we sign your adoption papers." The two pouted but nodded nonetheless as mavistook the couple to sign the papers and answer some questions._

_After thirty minutes, all of the papers were signed, all of the questions regarding the couple were asked and answered, the two had their backgrounds checked and despite some things, the two were on the clear to take the two children._

"_Bye Zera! Bye Mavis!" Natsu and Wendy said and waved at the two as they left the center holding their parents' hands._

"_Well you two let's go home." Igneel said as they got into the jeep as the parents fastened the kids' belts. The two children smiled as they were eager to get to their new home._

_Later._

_Igneel parked the car as his wife helped the two kids out and they all looked at the house in wonder. _

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Come in." Grandeeney said as the kids followed her into the house. Both looking in wonder at the many things in it. They smiled in happiness and joy as they saw their new home and went to hug their new parents. The two adults smiled as they hugged them back._

**Flashback end.**

"I was actually afraid you know." That surprised him and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Afraid of what?" She looked down at the ground.

"I was afraid…that I would be a bad mother, afraid that they wouldn't like me, afraid that I would fail at taking care of someone just like my sister Porlyusica." Igneel winced as he remembered that. He remembered her sister well, unlike Grandeeney who was kind and gentle, Porlyusica was a complete opposite and wasn't a good parent, reflected on the fact that her child ran away from her.

"You are not Porlyusica, you know that. If it makes you feel better, I was anxious as well. I mean, with my asshole of a parent I never thought I would even be a good father. And at times I thought that I was failing at being a decent parent, were it not for Natsu's and Wendy's insistence I would have kept thinking that." Grandeeney giggled at that.

"I remember how you were reckless before we adopted them, you constantly did things without thinking first, something which Natsu got from you it seems, along with something else." Igneel chuckled at that.

"And you were a nervous wreck, you were so shy and polite couldn't say no to them, which affected Wendy a lot, but I also remember Natsu being shy at times. I guess our time with them has changed us for the better just as we shaped them into what they are now." The two kept talking unaware of their children listening in on their conversation. The two were glad that their mother was out of her funk and that their father was cheering her up.

"Do you think that we will survive this whole apocalypse?" At her words all of them frowned as Igneel brought her closer.

"Whatever happens, we will survive this. I promise you that." Her husband said as he gave her a kiss, one which she returned as she placed her hand on his cheek. Natsu and Wendy decided to give their parents some privacy and went to help the others with the vehicles.

**Later.**

Traveler sat on the building's roof and checked his reading again to make sure he was reading it right. Then again as he made another check. His eyes frantic as he read everything.

"Shit." He cursed as he went downstairs to the others who have finished upgrading the vehicles and were loading the supplies, including the vaccines that were brought a few hours ago.

"We've got a problem!" At his words they all turned to him as he took most of the supplies and began loading them quickly.

"Wow, what's the rush?" Cana asked as she drank from root beer.

"There is an army of bloodborne heading our way. You all need to get in the vehicles right now and start heading towards the water borders of Fiore."

"Wait. Why to the water borders? We can go to Crocus for shelter." Traveler only shook his head at that as he finished loading the supplies.

"The army is coming from Crocus' direction." Their eyes widened in horror at that "Yeah, by now Crocus and maybe the rest of Fiore is no more. You all are the last survivors of this country, as for the water borders, I will open a portal directly to Pergrande Kingdom. It is the only place that isn't besieged or infected." He said as he opened the garage doors and most of the people got into the vehicles.

"How much time do we-"

**SQUELCH! GASP!**

Everything stopped as suddenly, from the shadows, a blade appeared and stabbed Lisanna on the back, the blade going through flesh and appearing on the other side through her stomach. Mira watched in horror as her younger sister was lifted up and Tyrant appeared behind her. He let go of the blades…

And tore Lisanna in half, her blood flying out and her upper half fell lifeless next to them.

"LISANNA!" the scream of horror broke everyone out of stupor and they took whatever weapon they had, sans Mira who went to her sister's corpse, crying as she did so.

"Son of a bitch." Traveler said as he put on his mask and hood and he reached for a weapon from his backpack…only for a red portal to appear and red tendrils grabbed at him and began pulling him in. He fought back and severed one of the tendrils, only for more to appear and he struggled.

"Everyone! Try to kill that thing as quick as you can and get to the borders! I will be with you as soon as I can!" With that the tendrils pulled him into the portal and closed behind him. After that Tyrant roared as it grabbed the bone swords and they readied themselves. Natsu grabbed the distraught Mira and got her into the bus before he had to dodge a sword strike from the Tyrant. He grabbed a shotgun and began firing at the head. The shots however were stopped by its bone plates and it swiped at him again. This time it was intercepted by Igneel holding a chainsaw. The metal grinded against the chainsaw as Igneel barely held his ground. Tyrant smirked and brought out his left hand to kill them both.

**BOOM!**

Only to get a grenade to the face courtesy of Atlas. The surprise made it let go of one of the blades as it glared at him. It charged at him and Atlas barely was able to dodge it as the creature broke through the wall seemingly unaffected by the debris.

"How the fuck are we supposed to kill this thing?!" Dimaria asked everyone as she aimed her assault rifle at the Tyrant who seemed to grin at their faces.

"We won't." Igneel said as he pulled out a grenade and loaded his MGL-140 and turned to the rest "Eat this!" They did so as Igneel shot flash rounds as the Tyrant, disorienting it for a moment.

"Drive the bus out now!" Irene nodded as Natsu grabbed Mira and got inside the bus. Irene switched gears and hit the gas and drove the bus out of the building, the fire truck didn't follow it. Igneel and Atlas remained to buy them some time as they started shooting everything they could at the Tyrant. It only seemed to get angrier before it lunged with one of its blades and impaled Atlas with it.

"ATLAS!" Igneel shouted as he shot another grenade at Tyrant's face…

Only to get stabbed by its bone sword and lifted up in the air in front of its teeth. Igneel coughed up blood as he then took out a remote detonator. He and Atlas hid a large amount of powerful explosives in the building and rigged everything in case everything went to shit. His finger went over to the button and he narrowed his eyes.

'Grandeeney, Wendy, Natsu. Forgive me for not being with you.' he thought as he saw Tyrant open his mouth.

"Yippee kai yay, motherfucker." He quoted his favorite movie and pressed the button.

**BOOOM!**

A large explosion was seen as the Fire Department exploded, causing a shockwave to happen and a cloud of dust was seen.

"No." Flare whispered as she saw the explosion, dread welling up in her chest as she fell to her knees, beside her Grandeeney had tears in her eyes along with Wendy, Natsu clenched his fists tightly as his bangs shadowed his face.

"Igneel, why?" Grandeeney asked as she fell to her knees, tears flowing out "You promised to be with us." She quietly said as her daughter knelt down next to her, Natsu embracing them both, all three shedding tears at the loss of their father, husband. Natsu saw Flare approach them and he brought her in for a hug as well, the girl sobbing at the loss of her father and uncle. Everyone else held their heads low in respect for the two men. Layla and shed tears for their former love as the bus continued to drive to the water borders.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Plague Bearer stood in front of a portal, his hand outstretched with blood tendrils going into the portal. He whipped his hand back as the portal flashed and Traveler was pulled by the tendrils. He swung his hand back, launching Traveler into a wall that shattered and the tendrils went back to him. He stood in one place, his monsters standing next to him as Traveler got out of the debris and looked at him with his mask's eyes glowing green.

"So you are Traveler huh?" Plague Bearer asked as Traveler took a fighting stance and narrowed his eyes beneath his mask.

"And who are you?" Traveler asked as he pointed at him with a flaming fist. Plague Bearer narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward.

"You know me Traveler, after all we are both Dragon Slayers and demons." Traveler raised his eyebrow under the mask.

"So you are another Natsu? Figures, as if I didn't have enough problems with Draconus and Devastator already." Plague Bearer raised his eyebrow.

"So you already know of my leader then. Well, allow me introduce myself: I am Plague Bearer, the orchestrator of the infection that you see happening right now." He gestured towards the bloodborne who were awaiting his orders. Traveler just looked around before turning to him.

"Great. Another lackey of Draconus." Plague Bearer raised an eyebrow at that.

"You seem surprisingly calm in a situation like this."

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time I was in a zombie world or the first time that I fought one of you guys. So let's just get down to business." He said before he lit his hands on fire.

"Your choice. _**Attack!**_" At that the bloodborne lunged at him. Traveler jumped up and lit himself on fire before he launched himself down on the ground. This created a large explosion which created a crater as well burning the bloodborne that were on the radius. More bloodborne went to attack him, but he just punched each of them to death with his gauntlets, their claws unable to tear his hoody or leave a scratch on his armor and mask. He then gathered flames on his arm and unleashed a torrent of flames which incinerated a large number of bloodborne. A group of Warriors tried to overpower him with their numbers, strength and abilities. But alas, their sharp claws were destroyed, their acid spit caught on fire and burned them from within and their numbers meant nothing against someone who took out armies as a monthly chore.

Traveler avoided a Crusher which tried to smash him with its legs and hands and sent fireballs at it that caused it to explode. A Titan attacked him with its blades, missing him completely as he jumped on its arm and went to its head. Pulling back his arm, he unleashed a punch that shattered the left side of its face. The Titan fell to the ground with its head's remains splattering. A Tyrant appeared and began attacking him with its limbs, Traveler blocked its fast attacks with his gauntlets which had retractable claws coming from them, it tried to bite him but only received a punch to the face, it was fighting ferociously but to Traveler, this was just a warm up. The fight was a display of abilities and as much as the Tyrant was a formidable fighter, Traveler was leagues above him. With a single swipe of his gauntlets, he cut off all four of its arms before decapitating it with its own sword. More came to attack him and just like their fallen infected they too were either smashed, sliced or burned.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ At that order the bloodborne stopped and Plague Bearer stepped forth. His hands glowed red with magic as he drained blood from some of his monsters.

"I see that you are strong Traveler, let's see if you are really that strong that my teammates want to fight you." He vanished and appeared in front of Traveler who barely had time to block the punch with his own. A shockwave was created as the two powerful individuals began their fight. Plague Bearer went for another punch which Traveler dodged and dodged a haymaker from him. He tried to roundhouse kick him but Traveler grabbed his leg and spun him around, before throwing him towards a small building, the force at which he was thrown caused it to collapse. For a brief second, nothing happened, before Plague Bearer burst from the rubble and launched himself at Traveler. He grabbed him and dragged him through the ground, leaving a trench behind him before he picked him up and slammed him towards the ground. He went to punch him but Traveler stopped it, and his second hand before head-butting him and kicking him off himself. Traveler stood up and appeared before Plague Bearer and kneed him in the chest before head butting him again and delivered an uppercut that launched him into the air. Once he was airborne, he grabbed him by his leg before bringing Plague Bearer closer for a punch that embedded him to the ground. He didn't stop there as he kept punching at his enemy, the strikes became faster until they were but a blur, embedding Plague Bearer further and further into the ground before delivering a final punch to his face that disoriented him, and smashed apart the area around them. He panted before remembering about the rest and created a portal to them and went after hem. In the crater though, Plague Bearer just smiled and calmly stood up and brushed off his clothes before opening a red portal to follow after Traveler.

* * *

Traveler came out of the portal next to the water borders and saw the bus approaching, following the bus however, was an army of bloodborne, and they were getting closer, Natsu and Romeo were on the roof of the bus, shooting any bloodborne. Traveler opened a portal for them to go through and took out a sniper rifle to shoot off any bloodborne that got too close to the bus.

Inside the vehicle, Irene saw the opened portal and smiled.

"Finally," she said and turned to her friends "Hold on. We are almost there." They did as she told them and the boys got back into the bus as it entered the portal, Traveler followed them and closed it behind them, as the bloodborne fell to the sea.

In the forests of Pergrande a portal opened and the bus came out of it, its tires screeching as the driver tried to stop it from ramming into a tree. Traveler came out after the bus as it stopped and the door was opened. Romeo came out to see if there was anything dangerous as the others followed suit, marveling as they saw the forest of Pergrande. Lucy was helping a grief struck Mira out of the bus as Natsu did the same for his own family. They still had tears in their eyes with Flare having a somewhat broken look in her eyes and Natsu couldn't blame her, she lost her mother to an illness, her older brother died in a car accident and now her father sacrificed himself along with his own father to save them. Aside from him, his mother and Wendy, she had no one left of her family now.

"We are safe," Evergreen's voice was heard as the girl laughed quietly "I can't believe it, we are safe. We survived." Yeah, they did. But they lost some of their own, two of their died by the bloodborne, while another was killed at his own hands, two of his family members were no more and he hoped that nothing bad would happen.

"Are you all alright?" He turned to Traveler who looked like he went through a warzone as he wiped away the blood with some fabric which he burned away.

"I don't know if 'alright' would be the best word to describe how we all are." Layla told him and Traveler rubbed his head.

"Well, that's good to know. At this point all that you have to do is go to the nearest city or village to seek shelter. I will help you out so that you can all-"

"Perish along with you." blood spikes appeared as one of them hit Lucy in the neck, killing her, and another stabbed Gajeel and Levy in the chest, much to the shock of others.

"LUCY!" Layla screamed with horror as she went to her daughter's corpse.

"GAJEEL! LEVY" Cana rushed to their side.

At the familiar voice Traveler spun and avoided a kick to the temple and made an attempt to uppercut the attacker, only for his fist to be caught as he looked at the face of Plague Bearer.

"Hello again, my friend." He said before he tried to him with a haymaker which Traveler blocked and they both pressed and jockeying for dominance, the ground around them began to split due to their strength, until Plague Bearer punched him into the air with an uppercut before he grabbed his leg and threw him back down towards the ground where he kicked him in the chest and kicking him away for a good distance, the trees breaking at the sheer force as Traveler flew through them. With that taken care of he turned towards Natsu and the others and began walking towards them, a blood sword forming in his hand, putting fear into them. Natsu, in anger at losing more of his friends, picked up a shot gun and aimed at Plague Bearer before he started shooting. The buck shots did nothing to Plague Bearer who just looked at his injuries before he continued walking and Natsu kept shooting till he run out of ammo. Plague Bearer appeared before him ready to strike him down…

**RATTLE!**

**SQUELCH!**

Only for a blade to erupt out of his chest with a chain attached to it.

"GET OVER HERE!" Traveler yelled as he pulled the chain and Plague Bearer was pulled along with it. Traveler grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the ground, Plague Bearer though punched him in the face and got up after which they started exchanging punches, each one hitting their fists rather than any part of their body, creating miniature shockwaves in the process.

"ORA! ORA! ORA!"

"MUDDA! MUDDA! MUDDA!"

Their shouts were heard loudly all across the forest. Finally, Traveler gave a strong punch to Plague Bearer's torso and he doubled back before Natsu punched him again lifting him off the ground slightly. He lit his fist on fire

"Blazing Dragon Fist!" and punched Plague Bearer in the stomach hard enough to launch him into the air. Plague Bearer though recovered in the air and launched tendrils of blood at Traveler before he slammed into him creating a crater in the process. He then wrapped the tendrils around him and anchored him into the ground, making him unable to escape. He smiled and formed a blood spear, ready to kill Traveler.

**BANG!**

Only to get a head shot by a sniper rifle. He turned and saw Natsu holding a sniper rifle and aiming it at him.

"Leave him alone!" Natsu said as he shot again, this time right at the heart, and Plague Bearer staggered for a bit before he ran at him with the spear. Natsu shot again but missed as Plague Bearer was now in front of him and he thrust the spear.

**STAB!**

And hit a wrong body. He stared impassively at the figure as Natsu stared in horror at the sight. Grandeeney had stepped in front of him and took the spear for him. Her eyes wide as she stared back at him and coughed up blood, Plague Bearer lifted up the spear and her body along with it before he threw her aside.

"NO!" Natsu roared as he shot Plague Bearer in the eye, the man staggered before he was tackled by Traveler whose body was now aflame. He created a portal and they both went through it, leaving the others in their world.

Natsu threw away the gun and went to his mother's injured form. She was barely alive, her wound was bleeding profusely as he was joined by Wendy who now had a look of fear on her face as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Mother, come on stay with me. It's gonna be alright." Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and tried to stop the bleeding, Grandeeney though gave a small smile as she looked at her son.

"N-Nat-tsu, We-end-d-dy" she rasped out as her son her son held her hand, her daughter trying to help her brother.

"Hold on mother. We-we will help you." Wendy said, trying to convince herself before her mother put her hands on their faces.

"My-My," she coughed out blood as she tried to say something "My l-little b-babies. Mo-mommy l-loves y-y-yo-u so m-much." They both froze at her words. She then caressed their cheeks as they both had tears in their eyes.

"Don't-Don't leave us mommy, please. Don't leave us." Wendy choked out and Grandeeney smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She then looked towards Natsu and wiped his face as tears kept coming out.

"Mother." He said softly and for a brief moment, she saw a 9 year old Natsu staring at her with the same look, tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she brought him closer to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek and felt weaker and weaker.

"N-Nat-ts-su, take care of-of W-Wend-y." Was all she said before light left her eyes and her hands fell limp to the ground, the two siblings stared horrified, as Wendy shook her mother.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy!" The sixteen year old wailed as she lay her head on her mother's chest. Natsu had tears streaming down his cheeks as he held his mother's hand. The two teens, ones who had gained a loving family ten years ago were now orphans once more.

* * *

**With Traveler.**

The two bodies landed upon a valley as Traveler threw Plague Bearer's body at the mountain. He snarled and rushed at him with a punch that shattered the mountain. Plague Bearer though shrugged off the punch and formed claws and began slashing at Traveler. Traveler's armor and clothing absorbed most of the kinetic energy while he also blocked some of the strikes.

"Why did you do that? Your fight was with me!" Traveler roared at him and Plague Bearer kept slashing at him with blinding speed, the two either parrying strikes or getting hits on each other.

"They were in the way. Besides," he formed a hammer and smashed it on Traveler's head "It's in my nature to do so." He took off his respirator and then gathered magic in his mouth.

"Blood Dragon's Roar!" a torrent of blood came out of his mouth and hit Traveler head on. The torrent was strong enough to launch him back, he recovered by dragging his hands across the ground. He saw steam emitting from his body and saw that the blood was melting off everything it touched, though his outfit was somewhat resisting.

"Blood Dragon's Crystal Rain!" he looked up as Plague Bearer created blood and turned it into crystals which he shot at him. The crystal were cutting up everything they touched or were dissolving it. He jumped away to avoid it as Plague Bearer formed blood around his hands into large fists.

"Blood Dragon's Power Fist!" The blood solidified into crystal fists which he then used to slam into Traveler who blocked them with his own fire coated arms. Plague Bearer smirked at him and jumped away as blood shot out of him.

"Blood Dragon's," he turned the tendrils into drills "Mad Slaughter!" the drills all were launched at him and he dodged many while destroying some of them.

"What the hell kind of a Dragon Slayer are you?" Traveler asked him and he got down on the ground.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, the Blood Dragon Slayer." He said as he made a sword out of blood and the two clashed at the center.

"I can see that you weren't always like this. What happened to you?" Plague Bearer jumped away and held his blade's edge.

"I was never normal, never sane, never okay mentally."

**Flashback.**

_A young Natsu Dragneel was smiling at his parents who were holding him and his sibling._

"My parents were sadists who enjoyed toying with people,"

_It then showed his parents brutally torturing a young couple by either removing their skin or making them bleed as their children watched them do it._

"My sister was obsessed with me, she loved me more than a sibling should, which led her searching for a method to revive me, leading to her insanity,"

_A memory showed his older sister Zerala hugging them, driving off any of other children away from him and glaring at any of her friends who tried to get closer to them. Sometimes kissing him at night and cuddling up with him. It then showed her looking through any book, any document, making anything she could to try to save him, sacrificing her friends, teachers and anyone she knew to make sure her brother lived once more. Her condition though was extremely unstable and she sent him away to protect him._

"My foster parent Khorne, The Blood Dragon King had found me wondering."

_Natsu stood in front of a large dragon, which was as big as Acnologia, which had blood red scales, some bone plates on the belly, chest, back and neck, his tail had a mace, four wings which dripped blood, yellow angry eyes, two unbranching forward facing horns and a snarling face as it glared at him._

"He was not a kind father, he taught me that all I needed to know was to be a merciless killing machine, and raised me to be cold and ruthless to anyone."

_Khorne swatted Natsu away and slammed his claw on him as the boy failed at trying to replicate one of his signature moves and for not killing the bandits along with their slaves._

"_**Innocent, guilty, young or old, it doesn't matter where you get the blood from brat, only that you get it."**_

"Fairy Tail found me but I was not welcomed or liked by them."

_Natsu stood in front of a beaten Erza, a blood axe in his hand as the rest of the guild looked at him in shock. Erza herself had some parts of her skin burned from the blood, there were cuts on her body and her armor lay shattered. She was barely standing as the guild screamed at him for trying to kill one of them. _

"I lived with them, feared by both enemies and friends alike. I could feel their glares and whispers of fear behind my back."

_Natsu walked into the guild with his exceed named Slaughter, getting looks of fear from everyone and glares of hate from some of them, in particular Gray and Laxus. He paid it no mind as he took the mission, yet as he left he saw Mira looking at him with sympathy and Erza simply nodded at him with an unreadable look in her eyes._

"I showed no mercy towards anyone, friends or enemies. I cared not for any bonds or friendship, I didn't care about mates or anything of that matter. Not even about any other Dragon Slayers."

_Gajeel clutched his side where he was stabbed by a blood sword as Natsu removed it and went to search for more enemies. The Phantom Lord mages were falling dead at his hands as he took their blood, until he saw her._

"But then, like a light to my darkness, I met her."

_Her blue hair was beautifully falling in waves past her shoulders. Her pale skin made her shine in the sunlight and her blue eyes drew him in. Her angelic face and form had his cold heart beating faster. He could see loneliness in her eyes just like him and. Yet, even as he was mesmerized by her, he knew she was already in love with someone else._

"She and I had much in common, her ability to control water and mine to use blood made us good friends."

_Juvia fought with him back to back as they faced off against Edolas' soldiers. Her water had devastated many while his magic killed any that tried to drain their magic from them. Their precious life blood sustained his unquenchable appetite for battle and death. Yet, she wasn't disgusted by him and instead stood by his side even when others considered him a monster._

"Only when we returned from the seven year stasis that I realized that my heart belonged to not only her but another as well."

_Natsu stood over a slaver, his blood spear stabbed in his liver. In his arms was Lucy who looked beaten and bruised, yet she still had her arms around him. She was his only friend that accepted him for what he was and he would not let any harm come to her. She was always with him even when he told her not to come._

"But, somehow, they fell for me and poured their love and hearts ad gave them to me and I accepted their love and gave them my own in return."

_Lucy and Juvia hugged his arms as they sat in the guild drawing looks from the others, with some glaring at Natsu. Natsu glared back while the two girls didn't care at the looks from others. He saw some of the people smiling at him and Mira along with Erza were congratulating them on their relationship. Gray however was glaring with so much venom, it's a wonder he wasn't spewing it._

"But Gray, fueled with jealousy because Juvia no longer loved him, wanted to take her away from me, and at our fight with my sister revealed my demon nature and allowed me to gain my powers back."

_Natsu stood with his hands burning black and covered in obsidian rock. His horns were showing as his friends and allies looked at him in fear. Yet his mates still stood with him._

"My guild hated me, my allies left me and Khorne came back to kill me yet he ended up dying in return. I still had my mates…until I lost control and they died at my own hands."

_Natsu was on his knees as he saw the forms of Juvia and Lucy, they were now bloodborne with their forms covered in blood, their hands glowing with magic, their eyes lifeless as he cried for the first time in his life. His anger at Gray reached a boiling point and he infected his entire world. _

"They were my world and I lost them, so I let my entire world suffer so that I could die and be with them. But it did not work."

_Natsu was now covered in his own blood and held a scythe in hand. He was dead and yet he was also alive as he sat upon the remains of Fairy Tail._

"Until Draconus came to me and offered me power to bring bloodshed to other worlds."

_He stood in front of the other members of the group as Draconus gave them orders. He though did not care, he only cared about getting blood from wherever he could. Yet, he carried what remained from his mates to forever live with his same._

**Flashback end.**

"So you are doing this just because you want bloodshed no matter what happens?" Traveler asked him creating a flaming sword and clashed it with Plague Bearer's own.

"Yes, it doesn't matter where I get the blood, it doesn't matter from who I get the blood. Only that I get it. Only that the other worlds experience the same pain as I did." Plague Bearer said as he launched a barrage of blood spikes with black fire at him. The spikes exploded as they hit whatever surface they could whilst covering everything in burning blood. Traveler created a fire ball and launched it at Plague Bearer who dodged and made his own fire ball made of black fire. Traveler dodged it and ignited his feet before getting to Plague Bearer.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" he kicked him in the face before igniting his hands.

"Fire Dragon's Barrage!" And proceeded to throw fast, powerful punches at his face and chest, all of which Plague Bearer tanked without any problem, he stopped one of his punches and gave a blood crystal punch in return. He then kneed him in the gut before grabbing by his neck and throwing him towards the trees and ran after him. Traveler flew through the air and tried to stop himself, only to get caught by his enemy and brought in for a strong head-butt. He recovered though and put his palm on his face and created an explosion that threw him back. His enemy made two blood swords and began swinging them at him with fast speed. He dodged them by swerving left and right, even jumping and doing a flip so as to do so. He conjured his own flame sword and stopped both blades. He swung the sword in a large arc which Plague Bearer dodged before blocking again. Soon the two were swinging their swords and trying to get the other, cuts and slashes appeared in the environment around them. Some of the trees collapsing from the shockwaves made from the attacks, each of the fighters gained cuts that healed instantly. Traveler swung his sword hard and shattered the two blood swords, before he grabbed Plague Bearer by his neck and opened a portal behind him and dragged him into it. Out on the other side the two were falling through the air as they began to fall. Plague Bearer tried to create wings but they were destroyed by Traveler who made another portal into outerspace and they fell into it.

Now in open space, Traveler's suit shifted into a more appropriate outfit for vacuum and Plague Bearer started feeling his body freeze due to cold and his body react negatively due to the vacuum of space. Traveler threw him off before he pulled out an Ion Cannon out of his back pack. His leg thrusters held him in place as he charged it and it glowed red. He aimed it at Plague Bearer who quickly made a blood trident with black fire inside it.

"Not this time fucker." Traveler said as he pulled the trigger just as Plague Bearer launched the trident at him. The trident's bottom burned with black flame as it was launched at him in high speed. The ion blast from the cannon hit Plague Bearer head on and launched him back. Behind him a tube like portal was created and he went inside it. Traveler on the hand had the trident him head on and it exploded with black fire. He however stood relatively unharmed as he stared at the tube like portal as it disappeared. He scowled but did nothing as he put the cannon back into the backpack and created a portal.

* * *

**Several months later.**

Natsu shot at the bloodborne as they came closer and cursed. It was three months after his parents and some of his friends died and now they were in Pergrande's capital defending it from bloodborne. Communication with the rest of the world were cut and the population was living in fear. Traveler helped them along the way and they even gave the authorities some of the vaccines so that they could start replicating them.

"Shit! There is more of them!" The commander said as he shot at another group of bloodborne. Natsu wished this could end so that he could go to his loves and sister. The thought of them brought a smile to his face, those interested in him were now officially his girlfriends, even Flare became one and his sister was now sharing Romeo with Chelia. He chuckled as he remembered how he threatened him if he treats Wendy badly and he had proven that he was a good boyfriend. Unfortunately, he had to stay at the fortified city so as to help others defend it while he and a few others scavenged for supplies in the abandoned cities and villages. A sound of a slice was heard and he turned to see Kagura holding her sword as she decapitated another Trooper. She smiled at him and he smiled back before the commander spoke.

"Alright that should be the last of them. Good work. Hopefully this crisis will be over." After the outbreak happened everyone started calling it the "Corrupted Blood Crisis", with most of the country hiding behind oppressive walls and living in fear. He clenched a photo that was of his family before his parents and Carla died and sighed as he remembered burying his mother as Kagura came up to him and hugged his arm to comfort him. They survived the nightmare.

But it wasn't over yet.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Finally done! I finally finished with this world and can move on to another one. I can honestly say that this was the most difficult world for me to write yet. Now, regarding the deaths: when I wrote unexpected deaths I meant it in two ways. One is when it happens to a character that you don't expect to die and two is when it happens like a jump scare. I will admit that Natsu's parents dying is something that came at the last second as was allowing Plague Bearer to survive rather than be sent to the void where he will be erased.**

**The parts where Natsu has the dreams are something that I thought about when I started my fanfic. Like, could it happen that when someone crosses dimensions can cause some kind of disturbance and someone will see the memories of another version of themselves? In this case I used the memories of a Natsu from 11-B. I kinda like the concept of the theory and decided to put it here. Let me know what you think about it in the reviews.**

**Now as for the infection, it works by infecting someone by blood, based on the place where the person was infected, the time to turn to full bloodborne will vary. The effects are physical before the patient starts experiencing hallucinations about their dead loved ones before they die and become bloodborne. In a world with Ethernano a person without can be infected and gains magic. Unfortunately in a world without magic it can't spread as fast, so the infection forces the host's body to undergo a mutation that will allow them to be greater threats. The infected cannot be cured of the infection, but the infection itself can be prevented. Here are the types:**

**Walker-a stereo typical slow walking zombie that infects all that they see. Can be easily killed with a head shot.**

**Trooper-more dangerous, ferocious, tougher and are fast runners. Their sharp claws are used to tear the victims apart, they are more like soldiers that attack everything they see and eat their victims. Although they can be dealt with when they are alone, they have an advantage in numbers which allows them to kill a squad of trained marines and soldiers. Due to their faster speed it can be hard to put them down.**

**Warrior-Essentially a shock trooper. This type is tougher than the Troopers, stronger and faster. Their reinforced skulls ensure that they won't be killed easily, their stomach acid is used to melt the flesh of their victims and infect them. You would need something like a Magnum, sniper rifle or a shotgun and about 10 rounds from an assault rifle to put one down. There are several subtypes, like the ones with sturdier bones, some have faster running speed and some have blades in their arms. Their sharp claws allow them to scale walls.**

**Hunter-a type that hides in the dark and searches for prey. They can scream loudly to attract other bloodborne and use their hearing to find their victims. Their legs have stronger muscles to reach higher places and their claws are sharper allowing them to scale walls.**

**Crusher-A mass of bodies that became a two story large abomination. Multiple shots from RPG are required in order to kill one of them. There are several variants like Scout which are twenty feet large and are usually just scouting the place to search for victims. Their bodies are covered in bone plates that protect them from bullets and multiple tanks are necessary to bring one down. Its arms are like scythes that tear through soldiers and can pierce some tanks. Titan is a sixty foot variant that can bring down walls with its hard armor and multiple arms. A lot of firepower is necessary to kill one of them, upon death Crushers explode in a shower of blood and gore, allowing them to spread the infection further and some leave a poisonous gas behind. If you wondering what they really look like, look up Tyranid Carnifex and Hierodule.**

**Tyrant (an homage to Tyrants from Resident Evil franchise)-these are like commanders and are the result of when two bodies fuse. Standing at fourteen feet, their bodies are protected by durable armor that is impervious to all but high caliber weapons. Their blades are capable of tearing full grown adults in half and can pierce tanks if enough force is required. They are also fast for their size as they can catch up to a military truck and a jeep. They also serve as tactical leaders as they can communicate with other bloodborne and give them orders. They are also capable of hiding their presence and becoming somewhat invisible. They can also spread the infection via tubes in their back that spray the infection into the air, although the cloud only stays for several seconds. Due to their uniqueness, Tyrants are rare sight but when spotted, they should be a main priority. Side note, their appearance is inspired by Tyranid Hive Tyrant and Swarmlord from Warhammer 40k.**

**There are other types like infected animals or animal like mutations that I won't write.**

**Plague Bearer's origin is revealed. Also, the name Khorne is taken from Warhammer 40k and Fantasy where there is a god of the same name who only cares about war and murder. He doesn't care where the blood flows from, only that it flows. Also, the part where Plague bearer says to Natsu from 11-B: "Her device is what brought me here." It can be interpreted in different ways. It could mean that they used the device and got extremely unlucky when Plague Bearer came out of the other side. Or it could mean that he and his group attack worlds that have dimension viewing devices. Or it is likely that the worlds that have those devices are easier to access than other worlds. It could mean a lot of things.**

**Blood Dragon Slayer magic-This magic is extremely dangerous and lethal. The user gains the abilities to drain, drink and suck away the person's blood. When utilized in combat the blood that is used is corrosive and can be turned to crystals. The user also can create weapons out of blood that are just as dangerous if not more deadly than normal ones due to the fact that the one who suffers an injury from these weapons will suffer severe pain from the corrosive weapons. It also can enter the person's blood stream after which the user can control the person like a puppet. It does have a weakness, if an enemy is stronger than the user they will not be able to control them.**

**Now with that out of the way, I can focus on other ideas. What kind of? You will see in the next chapter. But now, read and review please.**

**Thank you for reading and until next time. Farewell.**


	10. Unexpected circumstances

**Oh wow! Chapter 10! It may not sound much to you, but to me: it is progress. I always look back at chapter 1 and see the various mistakes and a somewhat rushed beginning, but I never edit it because it shows how much I progressed. From just 4k words to over 20k in a matter of months. This may not sound much, but when I first wrote this fanfic, I wasn't very confident in it, I thought that my writing skills were bad but the idea to write one wouldn't leave my head and so I did. I just thought that everyone would see this story, read it, leave some bad reviews and move on. But I was genuinely surprised by the warm reception, even thehappy and UnknownLegion gave me good reviews, I have 57 followers and 60 favs and the view count is at 13k. I am just stunned but also happy to know that my work is liked by people, even when there are errors and flaws in it and it stands in the way of my education. Thank you all!**

**Now as I said before, I had other plans for other chapters and it's time to start. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 10: Unexpected circumstances.**

* * *

**Earthland 308-R.**

**Fiore. Magnolia.**

You know, when one thinks of mages and guilds in Fiore, they generally tend to think about guilds like Sabertooth, the all-female (and possibly lesbian) guild Mermaid Heel, the strangely funny and friendly Lamia Scale and a weird guild named Quatro Cerberus. But one guild that comes into everyone's mind more than any other is Fiore's one and only: Fairy Tail. A guild that accepts everyone and allows anyone to be free with their magic. To an outsider this guild sounds cool, awesome and full of normal people.

Those that know the guild personally though…

"You are gonna give up now, Ice Stick?!" Natsu roared as he held Gray in a headlock.

"Like hell you stupid Magma Brain!" Gray shot back as he created a hammer and smashed it into Natsu's face, forcing him to let go. He made a move to punch Natsu but received a fire punch to his own face.

Yep, they know that everything in Fairy Tail is described by three things: family, brawls, chaos. Four if you count Natsu Dragneel. And not in that particular order either.

"Are they really doing it again?" Lisanna asked as she stood behind the bar and preparing orders.

"Hard to believe that they are adults with how they act." Kinana told her as she was helping her with the mugs. A thud was heard as Gray was launched towards Gajeel who grumbled as he threw him off. He was talking with Levy over a Unison Raid and now he was interrupted and he didn't like it.

"Alright, Salamander. You asked for it!" He said before white bones emerged from his fist and covered it in a fist form. He lunged at Natsu and landed a sucker punch on him and launched him backwards.

"Take that!" only for Gajeel himself to get a punch from Laxus who then received an earth covered kick from Natsu.

"Out of my way, Laxus!"

"Up yours, Dragneel!"

The guild continued to watch as the three Dragon Slayers along with other people were fighting at the center of the guild.

"Geez, do they have to start a brawl every day?" Lucy asked as she sat in a table with the rest of the females. She wore a blue shirt with dark pants and blue shoes as she ran a hand through her short hair. Next to her Erza sat wearing a red kimono along with thigh high boots as she ate her strawberry cake, her hair was I a high ponytail and there was a red mark on her forearm.

"You know how they are Lucy. They will start a brawl over the silliest thing. Especially Natsu and Gray." The red haired woman told her as the rest of the women nodded. A giggle was heard and they turned towards Cana who was calmly sipping her tea. She wore a white jacket over her brown shirt and black pants along with a pair of blue sandals. Her last touch was a summer hat that she adjusted.

"You gotta admit though, it's never boring with them around." She said and the other women nodded at that.

"Juvia agrees, besides you can't deny that we've grown used to these brawls happening over and over again." The bluenettte said as she looked over at the fight, more specifically at where Natsu was. He caught her gaze and smiled, waving at her before getting a punch to the face.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You love your boyfriend Juvia, no need to keep showing that." Mira said as she gave a slight glare at the bluenette who simply grinned playfully at her.

"Why? Are you jealous because Juvia has a boyfriend and none of can get your crushes to ask you out?" All at the table collectively groaned at that with some grumbles thrown at her.

"Well, we didn't expect you to get Natsu to ask you out considering the fact that he is dense as fuck. Just like a certain_ someone_." Lucy told her while giving a frustrated glance at where Gray was.

"You think Natsu is dense? Try having Elfman see that you like him. The man is too focused on being manly that he doesn't see what I am trying to tell him." Evergreen said as she crossed her arms across her large bosom, giving a tired sigh as she looked at the male Strauss who was given a haymaker and was now trying to get out of the wall.

"I am not sure if he is even interested in me to begin with." Cana said as she gave a sad look while glancing at Natsu out of the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes and adjusted her hat as she sipped her tea.

"I am trying to give him hints, but it's like he doesn't even look at me!" Mira said throwing her hands into the air as she sat with her usual gothic outfit. The top was straining to contain her bust as she crossed her arms and glared at Laxus who shivered before Gray was thrown at him.

"I don't think I can confess to him." Erza said while giving a subtle, sad glance at Natsu 'Besides, he is taken. I don't think I even have another chance to begin with.' She thought sadly while glaring slightly at Juvia who smiled as she waved at Natsu. She shook her head and took another piece out of her cake. Bisca sighed at their behavior as she held Asuka in her lap.

'You would think that being some of the strongest women alive they would be more confident and forward, but nope. Most of them can't even make the first move for the guys they love.' She thought as the brawl was now escalating with the three Dragon Slayers at the center now readying their magic with the others not far behind. Makarov saw it and sighed as he was ready to become a giant.

**FLASH!**

Only to stop as they all saw a shimmering blue portal open near the bar with Lisanna and Kinana stepping back as it appeared. Most were now full alert as they saw it. For three seconds nothing happened until it flashed and a blue pod came out as the portal glitched before disappearing. For a few moments there was silence in the guild before a voice was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked as he lowered his hands while standing in his boxers with the rest of his clothes strewn around.

"I don't know but let's check it." Natsu said as he went to the pod only for a hand to fall on his shoulder.

"Be careful Natsu-sama. Who knows what it might be." Juvia said as she was next to her boyfriend and he gave a reassuring smile to her.

"Don't worry Juv, I will be okay." He said as he went to the pod with Lisanna and Kinana already inspecting it. They were looking over the outside and making sure there was no hidden weaponry as Natsu touched the pod's hatch. It then glowed green as a voice was heard.

"_DNA match detected: Natsu Dragneel. Access granted."_ A female voice was heard and the hatch hissed as the pod was opened and Natsu looked inside and was dumbfounded at what he saw.

"Uhh, everyone?" he asked as he turned to the guild "You might want to look at this." he said as he gestured to what was inside the pod, Lisanna and Kinana gasping as they saw what it was. Team Natsu and the others looked at each other before they shrugged and went to see what it was.

"What is it Natsu-sama?" Juvia asked as she came up first and then gasped as well as she looked what was inside. The rest of the females went to her side and gasped as well as they saw it.

"Oh for god's sake! What is it?" Gray asked as he went to the pod along with Laxus and Gajeel and looked inside. Their expression became surprised as they saw what it was.

Inside the pod was a sleeping white haired baby which had a breathing mask that was connected to a small canister of oxygen. The baby was lying in blankets surrounded by little toys, a black box which had the word 'Important!' on it and a few baby formulas and foods. The strangest thing however was the scaled scarf wrapped around the baby's neck, one that looked like exactly like Natsu's, except it was shorter, like it was cut in half.

"It's a baby." Laxus said and they all gave him a look that said 'Really?'

"Wow Laxus. Thanks for stating the obvious. We thought that it was some monster that wants to eat us." Gray said with sarcasm as the blonde glared at him.

"Oh shut it, Stripper!" The noise caused the baby to wake up and it yawned as it opened its blue eyes. The baby moved as it looked at the people above him. He smiled as he saw them and tried to reach for them.

"Ohhh, the baby is so cute!" Lucy squealed as she saw the little baby reach for them. Natsu felt strange as he saw the baby reach for him, he carefully undid the breathing mask and gently lifted the baby in his arms, marveling as he saw the baby giggle and snuggle to him.

"Aww, he likes you Natsu-sama!" Juvia said as she saw her boyfriend holding the baby and couldn't help but imagine it having blue or pink hair.

"Yeah, I guess." Natsu said as the baby was now looking around and giggling "Wait, how do you know the baby is a he?"

"Woman's intuition Natsu-sama! Now can Juvia hold him please?" she replied as she stretched her hands, wanting to hold the adorable little stranger.

"Sure." Natsu said as he gently gave the baby to Juvia who squealed as she began cooing at him.

"Ohhh, look at you. You are so cute, aren't you? Oh Juvia just wishes to smother you in hugs." She said as she began to bounce him up and down as the baby giggled and grabbing at her hair. Juvia and the rest of the girls 'awwwed' at that and began surrounding Juvia, each wanting to hold or to play with him.

"So cute~!"

"Look at his blue eyes!"

"Aww, he looks so happy!"

"Let me hold him Juvia!"

"Be careful Lucy!"

"WAIT!" Nearly everyone turned to Laki who was raising her hand "Is no one going to question why he was in the pod? Or why he came out of the portal?" at her questions everyone looked at each other, then they looked at the baby who was playing with Lucy's hair before looking at the pod. Levy was already looking through the pod while they were busy and getting everything out.

"I believe this will explain everything." She said as she came out of the pod holding the black box and went to one of the tables with some sitting around her with Lucy carefully sitting so as to not hurt the baby. Levy opened the box and saw what was inside.

"What is it Levy?" Lucy asked as Levy pulled out photos along with a video lacrima, a pacifier and a small book. She took the box and held it upside down and shook it to see if there was anything else but nothing was left.

"I guess that was all that it had." Levy said as Laxus took the pictures and looked at the mages.

"Oi Reedus! Get over here and make the larger copies of these!" The said mage sighed as he went to get the photos.

"Alright, alright. You don't need to shout Laxus." He said as he looked at the photos and began working. A few minutes later the duplicate of the first photo was in the air and it had all of them dropping their jaws in shock.

In the picture was Natsu but he seemed older with a light stubble showing, his features were sharper and he had a large scar in his left cheek and his build was a bit more muscular. The most shocking thing about the picture was that he was sitting in a table with Lucy, Erza, Juvia, The Strauss sisters, a short haired blonde woman, a red haired woman that somewhat resembled Erza along with two other women. All of them were hugging him with smiles on their faces with some kissing his cheek or sitting on his lap.

"Isn't that Angel from Crime Sorciere?" Lucy asked as she looked at the others.

"I think she is. Who is the woman with horns though?" Mira asked as she couldn't help but feel that he woman wasn't human.

"Forget that! Why are they all hugging Magma Brain?!" Gray asked and received an answer.

"They are his mates." Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time and turned to each other.

"The hell? How do you know about mates Salamander?" his response was a deadpan stare from Natsu who then pointed at Juvia, more specifically towards her neck where she had a red mark that had a dragon's head hidden by her long hair.

"I may be dense Bone Head, but that doesn't mean that I don't know anything about dragons and mates." Natsu answered with a straight face and Gajeel made a 'huh' noise and turned to look back at the photo.

"Hang on. How do you know that they are mates?" Laxus asked.

"Simple, see the marks that are seen on Lisanna's, Lucy's and that blonde woman's necks? Those marks show that they are his mates. The other have longer hair and it hides the marks. Just like Juvia here whose long hair keeps the mark hidden." Natsu answered as the rest looked at him before nodding slowly. Erza however was staring at the red haired woman intensely, something which Mira noticed.

"Oi Red, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mira jokingly said only to receive no answer from her rival.

"Hey Red?" She placed a hand on Erza's shoulder and the redhead snapped out of her state.

"You okay Erza?" She looked towards Mira and nodded before looking at the photo.

"I am fine. It's just…that woman is very familiar for some reason. I feel like I have seen her somewhere. Can't remember where though."

"Maybe she is your relative or something?" Lucy offered and Erza just looked at the photo before shaking her head.

"Maybe. Reedus, can you show the next picture please?" The man nodded and removed the photo to show the next one. This time however the picture showed Natsu holding Sorano and the purple haired woman with them holding a baby in their arms. The other girls were around them and either looking at the camera or cooing at the two babies.

"The baby in Sorano's arms looks exactly like this one." Lisanna said as Reedus showed another picture, this one had the entire guild all sitting or standing around the guild with Natsu and his family at the center.

"Okay, what the hell is this? Is this a message from the future or something?" Gray asked.

"It's another world. It has to be." Everyone turned to Levy.

"How would you know that Levy?" Gray asked and she pointed at the picture.

"Look at the picture. Everyone is slightly different than us. They don't look that much older and besides, do you really think that Lucy or Mira would date Natsu? No offence Natsu." She told them and Natsu waved it off.

"None taken. But how do you know exactly that it is another world?" Levy went to the storage and came back with a blue print.

"I know because I have been meaning to try and invent a device that would allow us to watch other worlds. It seems that that Levy was able to create it and sent this baby here."

"Why though? What would be the point in sending a baby here?" Juvia asked the question that was on the minds of several people. Some were thinking and talking.

"Maybe they sent him here by accident?" Macao offered and they looked at him like he was an idiot.

"If it was an accident they wouldn't have put him in a pod like this."

"Maybe he is actually a bio weapon meant to kill us!" a mage who was a conspiracy theory magnet said and earned glares from everyone. Especially from Erza, Mira and Lucy.

"In what world would it be acceptable to use a BABY as a bio weapon?! Besides, it is obvious that they love him in that world. He was sent here with toys and other stuff, plus none of us got sick or are being sick." Mira said before throwing a table at him which hit him right on the face "Next time think before you spout anymore of your 'theories' dumbass." They all then heard a gasp.

"Do you guys think" they all turned to Laki who had turned pale "that something horrible happened there? Like something is destroying their world and they sent him here to save him?" Their eyes widened and they looked back at the photo before looking at the baby who was now playing peek-a-boo with Juvia.

"Maybe this will explain what happened." Levy said as she held the video lacrima and placed it in the center. She pushed magic into it and the hologram of Levy appeared.

_"This is a message to anyone who finds this pod. If you an outsider and you found it, please send it to the Fairy Tail guild in the town of Magnolia located in Fiore. If you a member of the Fairy Tail guild, get the pod to the guild for others to see immediately. This message is of extreme importance, thank you."_ The hologram of Levy disappeared only to be replaced with a view of the bar of the guild. Levy was sitting on one of the stools with her eyes in tears, her body in grease and covered in armor as she ran a hand through her hair.

_"Fairy Tail. If you found the pod please listen carefully. I know you are all confused but let me explain."_ Her voice was shaky and her eyes were wide with panic _"I am Levy McGarden from another Earthland, I made a device that allowed us to see and create portals to another world."_ She choked a sob at that.

_"We-We just wanted to see another world, see if there was anything different. But instead we brought a monster into our world."_ She started sobbing as she clenched her fists and everyone could practically see that she was devastated _"In-In a single DAY, he infected the **entire** population of the world and killed most of our allies. We survived thanks to Mavis but now our entire world is full of these creatures, even worse is that some of our allies were turned into them."_ She kept sobbing and wiped her tears as the others had looks of shock when they heard that.

_"We are the last ones left unaffected, but we know that he is coming for us. We made an effort to save some of ours and created pods for Orion and Lilith: Natsu's children. Perhaps we can save them by giving our own lives."_ She clutched her chest as she kept sobbing.

_"Why did this have to happen to us? Why did I invent that damned device?"_ the Levy on the video was now crying as she cut the video off leaving the guild in stunned silence.

"Looks like you were right Laki." Natsu said and the others were out of the shock.

"To think that something like that happened to his world. It's a good thing he ended up here and not in a dark guild or some other worse place." Juvia said as she looked at the baby, she put the pacifier in his mouth and watched as he suckled at it whilst he was still looking at his surroundings with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I mean I fear to imagine what Dark mages would do to him." Natsu said as he went over to her and looked at the baby. The little guy looked at him and began smiling and trying to reach out to him. Natsu smiled at that and poked the baby's stomach, the baby giggled as he kept sucking his pacifier.

"Has anyone noticed that she said 'pods' and 'children'?" Lucy spoke up and their eyes widened when they realized that.

"But where is the second one? Surely, they couldn't have just sent him without sending the other one." Erza spoke up as Bisca looked at the photo.

"Maybe they did send it," she spoke getting everyone's attention "Maybe when they sent the other pod it went to some other place. After all, the hologram said that if anyone outside Fairy Tail finds it, they should bring it here. Chances are they didn't know where the pods would end up and the little guy just so happened to land here."

The rest considered her words and then began nodding at the logic.

"Yeah, makes sense to me."

"True."

"So what do we do with him?" Gajeel asked as the rest turned to the baby who was being held by Juvia. The blue haired was sitting on one of the chairs and rocking the baby in her arms, making a heart-warming sight as she did so. Natsu watched his girlfriend and the baby before he looked at the pictures, he looked back at Juvia then back at the pictures and decided.

"I'll take care of him." At that the entire guild turned to him with looks of shock. Each one not believing what they were hearing. That was until a chuckle was heard before turning into full blown laughter. The source turned out to be Laxus and Gray and the two were holding their sides as they laughed at what Natsu said.

"Y-You?! Are you-Are you serious?!" Gray tried to say but kept laughing as Laxus supported himself with the table.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ice Princess?" Natsu asked narrowing his eyes at the ice mage. Gray just kept laughing as Laxus answered for him.

"Well, you are not exactly the most mature out of all of us Natsu." Laxus replied as he calmed down from his laughter. Don't get him wrong, he knows that Natsu is someone who cares a lot for others and is a good uncle to Asuka, but **being** a _responsible_**, **_mature_ _parent_ and taking care of a baby?

Yeah, he is not so sure about that.

"I don't like agreeing with Lightning Rod, but he has a point Salamander." Gajeel said as he stood next to Levy, Laxus had a tick mark as heard the nickname "You generally acting like…well 'you' doesn't really make you fit to be someone who could take care of a baby."

"Says the guy whose own face would scare off children." Natsu shot back with a deadpan look on his face. Gajeel's eye twitched as he took a deep breath…before getting right up on Natsu's face.

"The hell did you just say, Lava Head?!" He said with his hand turning metal as Natsu glared back.

"What you heard, No Brows!" And that is how the two started yet another brawl, kicking up dust and throwing insults. The rest sweat dropped as they saw that, with Erza and Levy face palming as they saw that.

"From being mature adults talking to squabbling like little kids. Makes me wonder if these are really the same people who brought us victory in GMG." Levy said as Erza went to the two and grabbed their heads.

**BONK!**

And smashed them against each other. The two grunted at that and rubbed their foreheads as Erza crossed her arms across her chest.

"The hell was that for Erza?" Natsu asked as he looked up at her.

"One, to stop you two from making too much noise and making him cry," she said as she gestured towards the baby "and two, since you said that you will taking care of him I am making sure that you aren't being immature and taking responsibility." Natsu just raised an eyebrow at the second point before going to the baby.

"Erza, I will be fine. Trust me, I may not be the most mature out of all of us, but you know that I always do my best when it comes to something important." Erza raised an eyebrow at that.

"Natsu, you do realize that you doing your best doesn't end well sometimes? The last time you did that, you nearly burned half of Crocus to ash." She gave him a look as he scratched the back of his neck at that.

"That was different Erza. We were attacked by dragons and dealing with a future Rouge who was so edgy and emo, you might as well use him as a replacement to one of your swords." Those who were present at the time chuckled at that as Erza gave Natsu a pointed look.

"Really? Then how about the other time you tried to do your best and it resulted in quarter of the guild's destruction as well as some parts of Magnolia being on fire. What made you think challenging Gray for an all-out brawl for Juvia's heart was the best idea?" she said with jealousy in her voice as Natsu now had a small blush on his face at that as Juvia's face was getting red at the memory of that.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do and just did it the way that Igneel taught me. Besides, for all intents and purposes it worked and I have a blue haired water angel as my mate, so I don't regret any of that." Juvia's face was now beet red as Natsu proudly declared that as Erza subtly glared at Juvia "Well, mostly. I do admit that I went a bit too far when I destroyed some parts of Magnolia." He said while scratching the back of his head and looking somewhat ashamed.

"It is good to know that you are aware when to be ashamed Natsu." Makarov said as he came over to Natsu "Still, are sure that you can take care of the baby my boy? Being a parent is one of-if not-the most difficult jobs for any man or woman to handle. The way that you raise them will decide how they will be in the future. I should know, I am a parent and a grandparent, and we all know how they both turned out." He said while giving a stern look at Laxus who sighed at that.

"Gramps. That was one time. _One time._ I didn't try anything after that." Makarov was still giving him a stern glare.

"That 'one time' caused a lot of disaster Laxus. Not to mention the fact that you only learned after returning from Tenrou. Even then, you still acted like you did before the incident." Laxus shook his head at that as Natsu looked at the Guild Master.

"Gramps, I will be fine. I may not show it but I know how to be responsible. Trust me, this little guy," he said as he stood next to Juvia and gestured to the baby "will be in good care with me. Plus, I have Juvia with me to help me out so I am pretty confident that things will be okay." He wrapped one arm around Juvia as he said so and the blue haired mage smiled at that as she leaned her head on his shoulder while still holding the baby. The sight of that made for a very lovely scene of two parents and their baby and the rest smiled at that.

"Well, I guess we can rely on Natsu then. I will try to see what else was brought in the pod." Levy said as she looked at the pod "By the way, what is his name?" Natsu looked up at that.

"I think that the other Levy said that this name was Orion or something." Lucy said as she then looked inside the pod in search of something and took out a piece of paper "Yep, it says here that his name is Orion Dragneel and that his mother is Angel. Strange that she named her son after a constellation, especially since she isn't a Celestial Mage anymore." She said as she gave the paper to Levy.

"Well, maybe she is still a Celestial Mage in that world. After all we can't expect everything in other worlds to be the same." Levy said as she looked over the rest and got the baby toys out, along with the baby formula and the box. Makarov simply smiled as he jumped on one of the tables.

"Well, brats. This change was unexpected and weird, but we are Fairy Tail so let's do what we always when we have a new family member with us." He grinned and jumped up from his seat towards the bar.

"Let us celebrate it!" Makarov shouted and the rest cheered at that. Bisca and Alzack went over to Natsu and Juvia with Asuka in their arms.

"Well, you two, looks like you will be having a lot of parental responsibilities." Natsu smiled at them as he then adjusted the scarf that was around Orion.

"Yeah, but I honestly don't mind. I always wanted to know what it is like being a parent, especially after I find my mate." He smiled at Juvia and she smiled back at him. Orion took the scarf around him and put it on his mouth and started chewing on it while looking at the two.

"Now that is just adorable." Alzack said as he looked at the sight "I hope you are ready for all the crying, diaper changing and all of the other stuff, you two. Trust me, you won't have as many good nights of sleep as you did before." Alzack told him while patting his daughter on the head. She smiled as did her mother.

"Although, I wonder" Bisca said ignoring the party going on around them "Where is the other pod?"

**Meanwhile. Near the coast of Alvarez.**

"Lady Myu, we are approaching the target." An Alvarez soldier said to his superior as they all were inside the newly created infantry vehicle that was supposed to help them deploy troops and be an armored vehicle. It was a floating vehicle that used lacrima to power itself, its form was in the shape of a tank and there was a weapon attached to the top with a small turret in the side. Sitting among her soldiers was a green haired woman wearing tight purple pants, a green shirt and a purple jacket. She had a bored look on her face as she sat at her seat, there were other soldiers with her.

"Let's get this thing over with so I can get back and have a bath." She coolly replied as the vehicle slowed down.

"We have arrived." At those words she opened the doors and went outside and saw that they were close to the coast and she looked around and saw nothing.

"Is it really here?" she asked the lieutenant and he nodded while looking at a device.

"Yes, Lady Myu. The readings show that the source is here." He said as he then turned to the left "And the signal is stronger to the west." Brandish took the device and started going towards were the radar was picking up the signal. The more she went the more beeps she heard until she stopped in front of a pod. Her soldiers followed her and stopped as they saw her standing over the pod.

"So this is the source." Brandish said as she kneeled down to inspect it. It was a simple pink colored pod with a window that hid what was inside it. She touched it and it flashed red.

"_DNA does not match. Access denied." _A female voice was heard as Brandish frowned at that and went to hit the hatch.

Only to instead hurt her arm as her magic and strength did not work.

"_Attempted breach detected. Activating force field."_ A blue force field appeared around the pod, glowing as it did so. Brandish frowned at that and enlarged herself, she then took the pod and put it between her thumb and index finder and squeezed in order to break it. To her surprise, the force field didn't break and instead it seemed to get stronger the more force she applied. She put it down and shrank herself to normal size, wondering what to do to open it.

"Alright, how do I open this?" she asked as she circled around it. One of her soldiers raised his arm and she nodded to him.

"My lady, perhaps we should take it to the other Spriggans? Maybe the combined magic of all twelve people will destroy the force field?" he offered as Brandish thought on the idea before she nodded.

"That's not a bad idea. Load it into the vehicle and let's get it to the palace. The quicker we do this, the sooner I can go to my room and take a bath." Her soldiers obeyed her command as four of them lifted it up and went back to the vehicle, Brandish following them, wondering what could be inside the pod that it has that kind of protection.

'Guess I will find out when I get to the palace.' She thought as she entered the vehicle.

**30 minutes later.**

"Do you have any idea why we are called here?" Irene turned towards the Ice mage, the red haired woman wore a red cloak and an armored tunic on her upper half while her lower half was covered by a pair of skin tight jeans and heeled shoes, her bladed staff was on her back as her hair was flowing down her back.

"I do not Invil, I only received a message to gather in the throne room along with the others. Nothing else was said." A hum from her right was heard and she turned towards an old man who was stroking his beard with his right hand.

"That is strange, usually when we are called we get an explanation for why."

"Whatever this meeting is about, it better be quick." Dimaria said as she stood among her fellow Spriggan, wearing a yellow shirt with a gray jacket and a pair of black baggy pants, her right arm had gold armor piece as she flipped her blonde bangs from her face.

Suddenly the doors opened and the emperor stepped in, the Spriggan standing still as their emperor went past them towards his throne. The ruler was a 22 year old man with black hair and red eyes, his attire consisted of a black and cloak with gold trim and a white toga draped around his torso. He turned towards his Spriggan and sat on his throne. The doors opened once again and Brandish entered the room, two soldiers were accompanying her, carrying a strange pink pod with them. Brandish stopped at the center and bowed at Zeref.

"Your Majesty," she then looked at the others "Fellow Spriggans." They all gave nods at her as Zeref spoke.

"So, why did you request for the meeting Brandish?" He asked as Brandish turned to him.

"Forgive me for requesting at such a short notice my lord, but I believe that this is a matter of urgency." She turned towards the two.

"Put it down. You may leave now." The two turned from her to their emperor, he nodded and the two put the pod down before bowing to them and leaving the room. Brandish then stood next to the pod.

"As you all know, an hour ago we received a message from one of the border patrols about a disturbance that happened near the coast." They nodded at her and she continued "Me and a squad of soldiers went to investigate and found the source to be this pod here." She pointed to the pod with the others looking at it.

"And what is so special about it?" Bloodman asked as he crossed his arms.

"The pod is made from technology that appears to be far more advanced than ours." Now that surprised them "When I tried to open it, it locked itself because of some sort of DNA defense system, when I tried to break it, it created a force field that negated my magic and wouldn't break no matter how hard I tried." That impressed all of them, Zeref leaned forward and put his chin on his fist as he listened to her story.

"Go on." She nodded at him and kept speaking.

"When I realized that nothing I did would work, my soldiers offered to use some of our weaponry. Surprisingly, the force field did not break even when we used our strongest weapons. After a while my lieutenant proposed to bring it here and use the power of all Spriggans to break the force field and open the pod. And that is why I brought it here." Having finished her tale, Brandish then stood with her hands behind her back as the other Spriggan and Zeref looked at the pod with interest before he stood up and brought his right arm forward. Black and red magic gathered in his hand in the form of a small tennis ball sized sphere and he pointed it towards the pod. Brandish's eyes widened as she then quickly stepped away from the pod just as Zeref fired his attack. The black and red beam went towards the sphere and the Spriggan expected the pod to be destroyed.

Only to stare in shock as the force field deflected the beam towards one of the walls, the layers of concrete, wood and metal were destroyed from the beam, creating a large hole in the wall allowing air to enter the room from the many broken walls left in its wake. The Spriggan looked at the hole before looking at the pod and saw that the blue force field was still there and their emperor had a look of shock on his face as his hand was still pointed towards the pod.

'That blast should have destroyed it. Instead it gets deflected. Just what is this pod?' Zeref thought before he schooled his features and went towards the pod to examine it closer. Brandish moved away from the pod as he did so. The Black Mage touched the pod and saw the blue force field appear as he did so, he used his magic and saw that the force field was blocking it as well.

"Interesting." He muttered before putting his palm on its hatch. Suddenly, it glowed blue and the force field deactivated.

"_DNA match detected: Zeref Dragneel. Access granted."_ A female voice was heard from the pod surprising everyone before the hatch hissed and it opened. A bit of mist blocked the view as Zeref leaned in to see what was inside. His curiosity turned to surprise as he saw what it was. The Spriggan saw their emperor sit still and wondered what had him surprised.

"My emperor?" Brandish asked as she saw him reach inside the pod and took out what was inside it and the entirety of Spriggan Twelve had looks of bewilderment as they saw what it was.

"A…A baby?" Dimaria asked as she saw the Emperor hold a pink and purple haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket and white scaled scarf, the color of the blanket gave them an indication that it was a girl. The baby girl was awake and looking at everyone with her curious purple eyes. But the most surprising thing about her were the two light gold forward facing horns on her head. The girl saw her and started smiling before reaching with her arm towards her while still in Zeref's arms.

"We came here to see a pod that had advanced technology that could deflect emperor's attacks…and all that it had was just a weak, little baby?!" Neinhart shouted, not believing what he was seeing, he expected to see some great weapons or a piece of technology that could help them in the long run and all that they get is a baby?! A horned baby for that matter!

"Why does it have horns on its head?" Irene asked as she gestured towards the horns.

"How should we know?" Bloodman asked as he gazed at the child, he had a bad feeling about this child as the horns reminded him of a certain demon from a certain Dark Guild.

"Who cares about it?! Why the heck would anyone waste such technology on an infant?!" Ajeel shouted in disbelief, cuteness aside, whose idea was it to put a baby in such a high tech pod. Brandish looked inside the pod and saw numerous stuff ranging from toys to a few lacrima and a book along with a black box. She took out the lacrima as Zeref was still holding the baby in his arms and inspecting her. He could feel that she wasn't human and her horns proved that but her demonic presence felt very familiar.

"My emperor," He looked up and saw Invel reaching out "Do you want me to hold the infant for a while?" He looked back at the infant before giving the infant to Invel, the Ice mage carefully took the baby as Brandish spoke up.

"Your majesty," Zeref turned towards her and saw her holding a few lacrima in her hands "I believe these lacrima should give us the answers that we need." Zeref nodded at her.

"Very well, give them to me." The Command T user nodded and gave him the lacrima. Zeref put a tiny amount of magic into one of them. A blue hologram appeared showing a blue haired girl.

_"This is a message to anyone who finds this pod. If you an outsider and you found it, please send it to the Fairy Tail guild in the town of Magnolia located in Fiore. If you a member of the Fairy Tail guild, get the pod to the guild for others to see the message immediately. This message is of extreme importance, thank you."_ The hologram stated before it was replaced by another one, this time it showed the same girl, except she had armor on and her body had bits of dirt and she had tears in her eyes.

_"Fairy Tail. If you found the pod please listen carefully. I know you are all confused but let me explain."_ Her voice was shaky and her eyes were wide with panic _"I am Levy McGarden from another Earthland, I made a device that allowed us to see and create portals to another world."_ She choked a sob at that while The Spriggan twelve had wide eyes from what they heard.

"Did-Did she just say another Earthland?" Larcade asked, shocked at what he heard.

"I…think she did." Brandish replied as they kept looking at the lacrima.

_"We-We just wanted to see another world, see if there was anything different. But instead we brought a monster into our world."_ She started sobbing as she clenched her fists. Through her actions and words they could see that whatever happened, had devastated her and her world.

_"In-In a single DAY, he infected the **entire** population of the world and killed most of our allies. We survived thanks to Mavis but now our entire world is full of these creatures, even worse is that some of our allies were turned into them."_ She kept sobbing and wiped her tears. The Spriggan Twelve and Zeref however had their eyes widened when they heard what she said.

"A single day." Jacob muttered in shock "What could be so devastating that it killed the entire population in a day?" The other Spriggan did not answer and simply kept watching.

_"We are the last ones left unaffected, but we know that he is coming for us. We made an effort to save some of ours and created pods for Orion and Lilith: Natsu's children. Perhaps we can save them by giving our lives."_ She clutched her chest as she kept sobbing. Zeref's eyes widened when he heard Natsu's name along with the word 'children'. Now he knew why her demonic presence was familiar.

_"Why did this happen to us? Why did I invent that damned device?"_ the Levy on the video was now crying as she cut the lacrima off, leaving everyone in the throne room in different states of shock.

"Well, that is…unexpected." Brandish said trying to break the silence, she turned to Zeref and saw him looking at the baby before he took the baby out of Invel's arms and to his own. The little baby looked at him curiously and he simply poked her in her cheek.

"Your Majesty?" August asked as he saw Zeref act like a father or an uncle to the little baby. Zeref turned to him.

"Yes?" August looked from him to the baby.

"Is there something important in this baby that your curse is not acting out?" At his question Zeref blinked before looking back at the little baby before turning to them.

"I think it is time I told you something." He said as he went to his throne, all the while still holding the little baby close. Once he sat down he looked at his Spriggan and saw them focusing on him.

"400 years ago, before I was cursed, I had a younger brother." He began as some of the Spriggan had their eyes widen at that "During those times dragon attacks were frequent and in one of them I lost both my parents and my brother." Zeref had a small tear in his eye as he recalled the memories.

"But I wasn't willing to let my younger brother die, so I went to the Mildian Magic Academy and searched for ways in which I could resurrect him, which inevitably lead to me being cursed by the god Ankhseram and forced to live as an immortal." Some of the Spriggan nodded as they knew that part of the history.

"During my time, I made the Etherious. Demons that could kill me, yet I still tried to find ways to resurrect my younger brother. One day I decided that I would have my brother brought back the only way I knew how." He looked down at his niece from another world.

"I would resurrect him as my most powerful demon, one that would end my curse and my life: Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D for short." With the exception of Larcade ad August, every other Spriggan had their eyes widened from the revelation. The emperor's most powerful demon…was his own younger brother? Moreover, a demon that was meant to kill him? What kind of fucked up family was this?

"Unfortunately, I was too dangerous for him to be around me so I entrusted him in the hands of my old friend Igneel, The Magma Dragon King, and sent him along with four other Dragon Slayers from 400 years ago to year X777." They nodded at that as the little baby reached up to his toga and tugged on it. Zeref felt her pull and looked down at her before smiling slightly and pulled the toga out of her hands. She whined but soon began to chew on the scarf.

'SO CUTE!' The female Spriggan thought as they saw the scene happen. Zeref himself smiled at her before looking back at his subordinates.

"As I was saying, I sent him to this timeline where he is a member of the Fairy Tail guild. I can only assume that the pod was supposed to go to them and not us, since that girl on the lacrima said that the video must be seen by them." He turned to Brandish.

"Was there anything else in the pod besides the lacrima?" The green haired woman nodded before going to the pod and taking out a black box along with several pictures, a piece of document and passed it to her emperor. Zeref looked at the pictures, his face ranging from surprise to confusion to joy as he gazed at them. He saw the other Natsu's family and was happy for him, he looked at the baby and saw her curiously look at her before her gaze shifted towards Irene and she giggled and reached out to her. He raised an eyebrow before he looked back at the pictures. His eyes looked over each of them and saw Irene in every single one of them along with Dimaria. He then saw one of his Etherious, Seilah if he was right, standing next to Natsu and holding the little baby and a white haired mage holding another one. He looked at the document and saw that it was her birth certificate, the name 'Lilith Dragneel' writted in bold along with her parents' names.

"Bloodman," the Etherious stepped forward "I have a mission for you." He nodded at his emperor.

"I need you to go to Tartarus and bring an Etherious named Seilah here." Bloodman raised an eyebrow.

"My lord, what would you need of her?" Zeref simply gestured to the pictures and the certificate.

"I have a theory so to speak. Go to the guild and tell her that it is extremely important that she comes here."

"And if she refuses to come?" Zeref narrowed his eyes and Bloodman felt fear grip his heart.

"Tell her that if she doesn't, her days will be numbered, and get the book of E.N.D from Mard Geer as well, by force if you have to. Now go and do not fail me, or else." The Etherious nodded hurriedly as he saw Zeref's red eyes before hastily leaving the throne room.

"Irene, Dimaria." The two stepped forward "I have a special task for you. I do not have time to watch over Lilith here." He gestured towards the baby girl "I need you two to look after her until Bloodman comes back. Can you do that?" The two blinked in surprise before they looked at the baby and at each other before looking at their emperor.

"We will not fail you, your majesty." Zeref nodded before getting up and going to the two women before giving Lilith to Irene. The scarlet haired woman carefully took the baby as Zeref turned to the rest.

"This meeting is adjourned. Ajeel, Jacob, take the pod to the engineers." The Spriggan Twelve nodded and left as the two men took the pod and left, leaving the Black Mage with the two women.

"I trust her in your hands you two. Do be careful with her. Her being an Etherious means anything can happen." The two nodded warily as their emperor left the throne room, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"Soo," Dimaria began as she looked at the redhead "What do we do?" Irene turned to her.

"I am not sure. The best we can do is just take her into one of the rooms and just take care of her until Bloodman comes back."

"Your room or mine?" While they talked, Lilith began playing with their outfits and hairs, a smile on her face prompting the two to look at her. She simply looked back while giving a yawn and began to fall asleep.

"My room." Irene said suddenly as she held the baby closer and walked out quickly, leaving Dimaria stunned.

"What the?" she shook her head "Hey, wait for me!"

**Later. Tartaros.**

Seilah sat in her chair as she read one of the many books in the library of the Guild. Her eyes lazily scanned the book and she sighed as she turned to the last page.

'Human books are so bland. Why isn't there anything interesting anymore?' she thought as she read the last page before closing the book and putting it away and went to get another one. Her thoughts were leaning more on what would happen in the coming months and smiled as she knew what would happen.

'Lord E.N.D, soon you will be free and you will lead us once again. We shall follow you till the ends of the earth until every human is destroyed. And maybe, you will have a need of me like you did before.' She started blushing as she remembered the times before her lord disappeared and her smile widened slightly as she found a particular book.

"Hmm, haven't read this in a while." She thought and went to sit down on her chair and crossed her legs and started reading the book. Before she could read the first paragraph though…

"Lady Seilah!" a Henchdemon bursth through the doors startling her before she stood up and glared at the demon who flinched in response.

"Care to explain why you barged in on my private time?" The demon began to sweat as he felt Seilah's curse waving off her body as several objects began to float before he found himself held by his throat, with Seilah narrowing her eyes as she used her curse to keep him on the air.

"My…ack...My lady. Lord Mard Geer sent me-ack-to get you." The Goddess of the Chill Moon stared at him as the demon tried to breathe.

"Did he say why?" The demon looked at her.

"No, he-ack- only said that you need-ack-to come to him at once." Seilah narrowed her eyes at him before he released him as the demon fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Seilah put the book on the table and went to the door as the demon stood up.

"You shall accompany me." The demon nodded as he followed Seilah out of the library and towards the throne room. A few minutes later Seilah was at the door and opened it

To a sight of Mard Geer staring shocked at another Etherious with the room being covered in thorns.

**Five minutes ealier.**

Mard Geer lways thought of himself as calm and collected, leading a guild full of Etherious has taught him that one needs to be a good leader if he wanted to have his plans come to fruition. It also taught him to be prepared should any of his servants try to betray him.

Yet as he sat on his throne and held E.N.D's book, a Henchdemon came into the room.

"Lord Mard Geer," the black haired demon looked towards the demon with uninterested eyes "We have a visitor from Alvarez." Mard Geer lazily raised an eyebrow.

"Is it Lord Zeref?" The demon hesitated before he shook his head.

"No, My lord." Mard gestured him to get out.

"Then tell them to get out, I have no desire to speak with a human filth." He looked away from the demon towards the windows as he relaxed on his throne.

"My lord, he is an Etherious." Mard turned to him and raised an eyebrow at that "He claims that Lord Zeref has sent him here for an important mission." His eyes narrowed at that as he thought on what to do before he nodded at the demon.

"Very well. Let him in." the demon nodded and went to the visitor as Mard Geer stroked his chin in thought.

'What would Lord Zeref need that he would send another Etherious here?' his thoughts were cut off as the doors to the room opened and an Etherious that he had never seen before walked in to the room. Were it not for the fact that he himself was an Etherious Mard would have been intimidated.

"Are you Mard Geer? Leader of Tartaros?" Bloodman asked and the King of the Underworld rested his chin on his hand.

"Who wishes to know?" Bloodman narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am Bloodman, one of The Spriggan Twelve and one of Lord Zeref's generals." The Guild Master of Tartaros looked at him warily and sat up straighter.

"And what would someone like you need from Tartaros?" Bloodman chuckled slightly.

"Two things: Lord Zeref sent me here to bring one of you to him." Mard Geer raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who is it that you seek?" Bloodman rolled his shoulder as he lazily looked around.

"A female Etherious named Seilah." Mard stared at him before summoning a Henchdemon to him.

"What would he need of her?"

"An…unusual event happened at Alvarez and our Lord has tasked me to bring her to him." Mard narrowed his eyes at that before he snapped his fingers and a Henchdemon came before him.

"Find Seilah and tell her to come to me at once." The demon nodded and went to find the Goddess of the Chill Moon, leaving the two Etherious in the room to stare at each other intently. After a few awkward minutes, Bloodman saw a book in Mard's hands.

"What is that book that you are holding?" Mard looked from him to the book before looking back at him.

"This," he lifted it up to show it to him "Is the book of E.N.D. One that holds the soul of our Leader: Lord E.N.D, the greatest Etherious on Earthland." Bloodman's eyes widened before he chuckled.

"Would you look at that? Two of my objectives at once. Must be my lucky day." He held out his hand "I require that you give the book as well." Mard narrowed his eyes at him as he held the book in his hand tightly.

"And why should I give the book of our lord to you?" He said as thorns started appearing around them "What makes you think that you can come here and think that you can take it?" The thorns began to surround Bloodman who calmly stood in one place, the thorns rushed at him as Bloodman stood bored, before he flicked his wrist.

And to Mard Geer's shock, all the thorns stopped moving, before they were launched at him. The King of the Underworld was barely able to redirect them causing them to hit the walls instead.

Soon the doors opened and Seilah came in. Her eyes widened as she saw Mard Geer sitting shocked at his throne with his thorns all around the room and an unknown Etherious standing before him. He turned to her as she came into the room.

"Are you the one named Seilah?" he asked causing Mard to snap out of his shock as he saw one of his Nine Demon Gates standing at the door. He recovered from the shock as he gestured Seilah to speak. She heard the question and turned to Bloodman.

"Yes." Bloodman looked at her before nodding.

"I am Bloodman, one of Lord Zeref's personal generals and bodyguards. He has tasked me to bring you to him." Seilah's eyes widened at that before they narrowed.

"And if I refuse?" Bloodman simply chuckled at that.

"To quote our Lord himself 'If you do not come, consider your days numbered.'" Her eyes widened in fear before she nodded.

"Very well. I will come with you." Bloodman nodded in satisfaction at that before he turned towards Mard.

"The book please." Mard looked angry as he once more commanded his thorns to attack him. Only for Bloodman to calmly raise his hand as they stopped before he moved his fingers and they all were launched back at Mard. This time they pinned him to his throne with the Etherious himself gasping in shock as he felt pain all over his body. The book fell out of his hands, but before it could fall to the ground it began to float and then went to Bloodman's hand. He looked it over and grinned in satisfaction before he turned to Seilah and saw her shocked expression and rightfully so. He just turned her Guild Master into a shish kebab with his own thorns and used her Curse power.

"Come." He said as Seilah snapped out of her shock before he handed the book to her "Lord Zeref awaits." Seilah quickly took the book and followed Bloodman out of the throne room, before she left she looked over her shoulder towards the still pinned Mard as he was trying to get out. She hugged the book tightly as she left the throne room and followed the Spriggan out of the guild and towards the Alvarez Empire.

**Three hours later. (Spongebob narrator voice).**

In her room, Irene was watching over a sleeping Lilith, smiling as she stroked her cheek with her finger. Lilith kept sleeping but leaned her cheek to her finger, her tiny hands were at the sides of her head along with a pacifier in her mouth. The very cute sight made Irene's heart swell with happiness, one she hadn't felt since she lost her daughter when she was just two years old. She carefully picked her up and held her sleeping form in her arms, being mindful of her horns, as if she sensed it, Lilith leaned her head on Irene's chest and slept peacefully.

"You are so cute, you know that." Irene quietly said as she stroked Lilith's forehead "So helpless and yet so happy. You trust me and Dimaria so easily, almost as if you know us already." She became thoughtful as she remembered about the pictures that she hadn't seen yet "Then again, you probably do. I wonder if your father let me and the other Spriggan know you since you are Zeref's niece from another world." Lilith simply kept sleeping and squirmed slightly in her arms before she was peacefully lying in her arms.

**Knock Knock.**

Irene's head snapped up as she heard a knock on her door.

"Irene, it's me Dimaria. Lord Zeref has requested you to come to him and bring Lilith with you." Irene stood up and carefully held Lilith before she opened her door and saw Dimaria standing on the other side.

"Did he say why?"

"Yeah, apparently Bloodman returned with another Etherious and he asked me along with you to come to him. Oh, and Lilith as well." Irene nodded and got out of the room while still holding Lilith and closed the door behind her.

"Well, let's go then." The two women walked to the throne room, the entire time they conversed with Lilith waking up as they reached the throne room and opened the doors. When they did, they saw Bloodman along with another Etherious who was talking with Zeref who they noticed had a book in his arms.

"My Lord?" Irene spoke up as Zeref looked at her and smiled.

"Ah, there you are. Do come in, I have an important mission for you three." Irene raised an eyebrow.

"Three?"

"She will be going with you two." Zeref gestured towards the female Etherious who had a look of shock on her face as she looked at Lilith.

"Who is she?" Dimaria asked while narrowing her eyes at her.

"This is Seilah, one of my Etherious, and from what I understand she is Lilith's mother from where she came from." The two women looked at her and she did the same but she was still looking at Lilith. Said baby girl looked at her and started smiling as she then reached out towards her with her tiny arms. Seilah saw that and started approaching them, Irene was on guard and reaching for her staff as she was now in the arms reach. Seilah stopped as she saw the motion and narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Lilith though kept reaching out to her, Irene saw that and lowered her hand before carefully giving her to the purple haired Etherious.

Seilah picked her up and held her in her arms, Lilith immediately started cuddling up to her, her small horns touching her chest.

'What is this feeling in my chest?' Seilah thought as she looked at Lilith's eyes, the innocence and happiness in them made her have an overwhelming feeling of happiness, one that she had never felt before. She subconsciously brought Lilith closer for a hug and nuzzled her cheek, not minding the little one's horns, closing her eyes, she savored this feeling as Lilith giggled and tried to hug her as much as she could with her arms. The somewhat heartwarming scene made people in the room smile, with the exception of Bloodman who looked uncomfortable as he stared at the scene.

"Now," Zeref spoke up "I have watched the lacrimas and discovered that there were supposed to be two of them, yet only one was found. Which is why you Irene along with Seilah here," he gestured towards the Etherious "Will be going to Ishgar, specifically to Magnolia located in the country of Fiore and find the Fairy Tail guild. I suspect the other pod is with them at the moment, oh and take Lilith with you." Now that confused them and he saw that.

"If you take her with you as well, they will believe you and won't attack you." They nodded at the logic as Zeref looked out of the window and frowned as he saw the night.

"Going right now wouldn't be good. Right now take some rest and tomorrow you will leave to Ishgar. Irene take Seilah to the guest rooms and help her watch over Lilith." At Seilah's look of confusion, he continued "As much as I would like for Lilith to be with you Seilah, I am afraid you have no experience on the matter with babies. Irene here will be helping you in that regard. Dismissed." With that he left the throne room along with Dimaria and Bloodman leaving Irene with Seilah and Lilith.

The redhead looked at her before gesturing her to follow her, the purple haired demon did so, holding Lilith in her arms as she looked around the palace. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence, before Irene stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it before gesturing Seilah to enter the room. She did and Irene came in after her, closing the door as she did so.

The room was pretty big, with two beds, three nightstands, a large window, several chairs and a bathroom. Seilah sat on one of the beds, still holding Lilith in her arms as Irene looked around before frowning as she put her staff aside before taking one of the nightstands and one of the chairs and put them together.

"What are you doing?"

"You will see." Irene put her hands on both items as her hand glowed red with magic. The glow enveloped the two objects before they started morphing into a different shape as the two objects fused. The nightstand was now on top as the chair's legs were now stronger and were further apart from each other. The nightstand started splitting apart and turned into a blob before taking a new form. When Irene was finished, Seilah looked surprised at what was now before her.

"What is this obect?" Before her was something that resembled a bed, except there were now wooden bars around the mattress.

"This is a crib. A bed for babies to sleep in." Seilah raised an eyebrow at that.

"You humans put your offspring in miniature beds?" Irene nodded.

"Well, yeah. Most newborn babies usually sleep in cribs because the parents are afraid that they might fall off the bed or they might accidentally injure them if they were in bed with them. Now, if you could please." Seilah looked at the crib before looking at Lilith's tired face. She stood up and went to the crib before carefully putting the baby in the crib. Lilith looked around at her new bed and yawned cutely before falling asleep. Irene smiled at the sight and went to one of the beds to sleep, but saw Seilah was still standing at the crib looking at Lilith's sleeping form.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" At the question, Seilah snapped out of her trance before she went to the other bed before lying on it as Irene created a pulse of magic that caused the lacrima to turn down the light as the two entered the dream world.

**Meanwhile.**

"Juvia thinks that you made the right decision Natsu-sama." The blue haired beauty said as she placed Orion on a crib that they bought on their way home from the guild. Their house was big with two floors, the first one had a kitchen, a laundry room, a living room, a bathroom and a storage room. The second one had a master bedroom, a few guest rooms, a balcony and an additional bathroom next to the bedroom.

"You really think so Juvia? I mean, I know I said I would take care of him, but I am not sure if I can do so properly." Natsu replied as he sat shirtless on their bed revealing his x-shaped scar on the side and a long scar that went from his right pec to his left lower abs. Juvia nodded and went to change her own clothes.

"Juvia knows you will be a good father Natsu-sama. You are the one who always cares for his teammates and family and always protects them." Natsu considered her words and looked over at the sleeping Orion before he went over to the crib and looked at the sleeping baby. His tiny arms were at the sides of his head and he was snoring peacefully. The sight made Natsu smile as he lightly ruffled Orion's hair.

"I guess you are right Juvia. Thanks for giving me confidence on this."

"Juvia will always help you my beloved." He felt her arms wrap around him and turned to see her wearing a blue nightgown. He smiled at her attire and she kissed him before turning off the lights as they both went to the bed wrapped in each other's arms as Natsu pulled the covers over them.

"I love you, my water angel." Natsu said as Juvia smiled with a blush and gave him a peck.

"I love you too, my magma dragon." She replied before the two went to sleep in each other's arms.

**A week later.**

"Natsu, be careful with him!" Erza shouted as she looked towards the Dragon Slayer who was controlling a small serpentine dragon made from flames and rock. On its back was Orion and he was tightly tied to it as he giggled and yelled in excitement as the dragon was flying around the guild.

"Don't worry Erza. I got this!" Natsu said as he commanded the dragon to do a loop and a spiral, Orion giggled as it did so. Many were watching and smiling as a water serpent appeared and took Orion from the dragon. The fire dragon disappearing as it did so.

"I believe that is enough Natsu-sama." Juvia said as the serpent went to her and she took Orion in her arms and willed the serpent to disappear.

"Oh come on. I was about to do a great trick." Natsu said as he went to her and sat down next to her.

"Juvia knows that, which is why Juvia did that since you haven't fully mastered it." His mate said with a pointed look and he opened his mouth but was silent.

"I guess you are right." Was all he said as Orion reached to him with his tiny arms, Natsu chuckled as Juvia gave Orion to him and the baby hugged him, Juvia leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Man, this is weird to watch." Gray said to Laxus as the two sat next to the bar.

"What do you mean Gray?" Laxus asked as he drank a mug of beer.

"I mean, I always thought Natsu was dense as hell when it comes to women, and then he decides to fight me to prove his love to Juvia. Now I see that he is an okay dad, even though I expected him to mess up from the start. Now I am watching this scene and I have no idea if I should be proud because he is a good father or cry because he got a girlfriend and a family before I did." Laxus chuckled as he heard that and nudged Gray.

"Well, you can still find a girlfriend, I am pretty sure somebody is interested in rocking your world." He subtly gestured towards Lucy who was looking at Gray out of the corner of her eye. Gray saw that and raised an eyebrow as behind them Erza watched the family with jealous eyes, clutching her chest as she felt a surge of pain in her heart. She shook her head and turned to the side. She saw Levy working with the pod and went to her.

"So, have you found anything new?" Levy shook her head as she had a screwdriver in her hand a pair of goggles on her head.

"No, still nothing new. The Levy in the lacrima said that the pods have tracking chips so that both could be found, but I am not getting any signals from the second pod." She said, frustrated and took a gulp out of the water bottle next to her.

"Maybe the signal is blocked?" Cana offered up as she drank her coffee and sighed as she saw Levy shake her head.

"I thought so too, but the signal is supposed to reach the pod even if it was halfway across the globe. Which means that the pod is either not here or the pod itself is destroyed." At the second option the two women had their eyes wide at the thought of that happening.

"Geez, that's a scary thought you know? Don't put that image in my head Levy." Cana said as Levy deadpanned at her.

"Well, unless you have another idea Cana, these are the only options that we have. It's not like some strangers are gonna come to the guild, have the second baby with them and one of them ends up having a rivalry with Juvia for Natsu's love." Right as she said that though…

**BANG!**

The doors were thrown open and everyone turned towards them and saw three women entering the guild. One was a redhead with a staff, the other a short-haired blonde with an arm guard and a sword and last but not least a purple haired woman with horns in her head and a baby in her arms. The red haired woman looked around before turning towards them.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" Makarov went to her.

"Yes and I am the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar. Is there something that you need?" Irene nodded.

"Yeah, see a week ago, a strange pod landed in Alvarez. We opened it and found the child in it" she pointed towards the baby in the purple haired woman's arms "The lacrima that was in the pod said that the other one might be here so we brought the little one to her brother." The guild looked at the baby and immediately noted the horns in her head, which were partially hidden by the purple haired woman's long hair.

"You have Lilith with you?" Natsu asked as he stood up while holding Orion and went to the newcomers who looked him over.

"So you are Natsu Dragneel," Dimaria said as she looked him over "You look exactly like the Emperor told us you would. And I have to say," she got closer to him and leaned forward "I like what I am seeing." She said with a grin as Juvia glared at her and Irene coughed in her fist.

"Dimaria, stop that. We aren't here to seduce him or do anything else to him, remember?" she asked her friend who scoffed at that and backed away from Natsu. Seilah chose this moment to get in front of Natsu and simply stared at him. Natsu looked confused at that.

"Uh, hello? Who might you be?" She didn't answer, instead opting to put her hand on his cheek, with Natsu looking surprised at that as Juvia and Erza looked at her warily.

"Lord E.N.D, is that truly you?" The guild looked confused as they heard that.

"Umm, E.N.D? I think you mistook me for someone else." Seilah looked surprised.

"But you are-"

"Ahem. Seilah, have you forgotten?" Irene asked as she interrupted them with a fake cough. Seilah looked at the redhead with annoyance before Irene spoke again.

"As we said before we brought Lilith here as our Emperor believed it would be better if she was with her father and mother." At the word 'mother' she pointed at Seilah who blushed slightly as she held Lilith closer and Natsu looked over at her.

"Wait, so you are an alternate version of her mother?" Seilah nodded at that as Juva stood up and went to her mate's side.

"Oh, you must be the woman with horns then. It is good to meet you and thank you for bringing Lilith here. We were worried that something bad happened to her." Juvia said as she saw Lilith reach out to Natsu with her tiny arms. She quickly took Orion from her mate and he looked at Seilah.

"Could I?" he asked as Seilah looked hesitant before she carefully gave Lilith to him, the pink haired male making sure to hold her right.

"Hey Lilith. How are you? Did you miss your dad?" The little girl giggled as he tickled her under her chin.

"She is very quiet, I have been taking care of her for the last week." Seilah told them as Natsu was slightly rocking his daughter.

"Thank you for that. But what are you gonna do now?" Natsu asked as Seilah looked up at him.

"It should be obvious My Lord. I will stay with you to take care of our daughter." Many males spat out their drinks as they heard that as Juvia looked at Seilah with a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that as her mother and My Lord's lover I must stay with them."

"You are not Natsu-sama's lover. Only I have a right to say that!"

"You? And what can you do? I can do more for him than you could ever imagine."

"Why you-!"

Cana and Erza looked at the scene before the two turned towards Levy.

"Huh, what do you know? Looks like your prediction came true Levy." Cana said as she drank her tea.

"Either that or the author is too lazy to write anything else and decided to rush through the chapter." The two looked at her weirdly.

"Author? What are you talking about?"

"Who the heck is author?"

Levy looked at them confused.

"What are you two talking about? I didn't say anything about any author."

"You said something about a chapter."

"Nope, I didn't say anything like that." The two exchanged a glance before they shrugged as Levy kept working on the pod.

Natsu saw the two women argue back and forth and saw the kids start to cry as he then stepped between them.

"Alright you two, please stop that. You are scaring the kids." The two blinked and saw that he was right.

"Oh, were you scared Orion? Don't worry, mommy Juvia will make the mean lady go away." Seilah glared at her at that.

"I am not going anywhere human. I will stay with my Lord and my child, and you won't stop me." As this was happening Irene looked around and saw a flash of red hair in her vision. She stopped and looked again and saw a girl with the same shade of red hair that she had and the same brown eyes. Her eyes widened before she went to her, many of the guild looking at her as she did so, Erza more than the rest as the woman stopped before her.

"Um, hello?" She asked but received no response, only a wide-eyed look from the older red head. She tried again-

"Erza?" Irene asked with a shaky voice as she looked at her, her hands trembling as she saw a red mark on her arm.

"Uh, yes. That's me. Do I know you?" Irene didn't say anything as tears started appearing before she suddenly Erza in a hug, her body shaking as she held her tight.

"It's you. It's really you." Erza heard the woman quietly say and she stood surprised, not knowing what to do other than just stand still and let the woman hug her.

"Um, why are you hugging me? How do you know me?" Erza asked as she pulled away from the hug. Irene had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"I knew you since you were born, after all a mother never forgets her child." That shocked everyone, Erza was more shocked than anybody else as she processed what the woman told her.

"M-Mother? You-You are my-?" Irene nodded at her, Erza was hyperventilating at this new information.

"Why-Why are you here now? Why…Why did you leave me?" Irene had a look of shock at that.

"I never left you! I thought that I lost you nearly two decades ago. I would never even think of leaving you."

"Then why do I not remember you? Why did I find myself in a forest near Rosemary village? Did you not love me?" Irene had tears streaming down her face as she heard that.

"I did love you! More than you know!"

"Then why did you not look for me?! Where were you when I was forced into slavery by cultists?! Where were you when I lost my eye?! Where were you when I was nearly raped by them?!" Erza shouted angrily as her mother's tears kept flowing as she heard what her daughter had suffered through and she grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I did look for you! For nearly ten years I searched all around Earthland for you! Trying to find any lead on you!"

"Then why appear here now?! Why, after all these years did you decide to look here now?!"

"You don't understand!"

"What do I not understand?! What is it that I wouldn't understand?! Answer me!"

"He would have hunted you!" At that, Erza stopped and looked confused.

"He?" Irene looked down and clenched her fists tightly.

"Your father. He would have hunted you down and killed you." Erza was shocked, her father wanted to kill her?

"But why?" Irene had a look of regret at that.

"He didn't want to be a father, he didn't want any offspring that mighttake away everything from him and he told me to get rid of you. I begged him to reconsider, but he wouldn't listen and so he tried to kill me." Irene sat down on a chair as she held her face in her hands, the rest of the guild heard her story and grew angry at what they heard.

"I escaped and cursed him to be a monster for the rest of his life, but he wasn't about to let us get away so easily and he has been trying to find us both to get his revenge." Irene looked up at Erza with tearful eyes "I couldn't let that happen so I went to hiding and kept you safe from all the bounty hunters. That is until he found us and tried to kill us." Tears kept pouring out of her eyes as her body shook slightly, Erza went to her and sat down next to her.

"He-He found our safe house and waited for me to fall asleep before setting up explosive lacrimas around the house and sent assassins to kill us. I stopped them but he activated the lacrimas. I tried to save you with my magic but the explosion knocked me out and I couldn't remember what spell I used. When I awoke, I couldn't find you anywhere, I couldn't feel your magic, I couldn't even feel your life force anywhere, so I searched for ten years, searching from The slaving pits of Bosco, the icy mountains of Iceberg to even Alvarez and other continents around Earth Land, yet I couldn't find you anywhere. My sweet little girl, taken from me, taken before I could even raise you properly." At this point Irene couldn't say anything else as she started crying with her face in her hands, the guild looking at her with sympathy, Erza looked shocked through the whole story before she slowly hugged her mother who kept crying on her shoulder.

"Forgive me my child. Please, forgive me." Irene whispered as she hugged Erza tightly, fearing she would disappear if she let her go.

"I am here…mother. I am here." The guild watched the mother and daughter hug, all of them looking sympathetic towards Irene as she kept crying in her daughter's arms.

**Several days later.**

"You mean you created the Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu asked bewildered as he sat with Erza, Irene, Gajeel and Wendy. All of them listening to her tale.

"Yes, at the time we were getting desperate so I created some way for humans to defeat dragons. It didn't go well for many though as they became mad with power and sometimes turned into dragons. I was one of those, which is why I look so young." Irene told them as Erza sat next to her, eating her cake.

"I guess that explains why Erza has senses like ours and why she is so durable and has so much magic at her disposal." Natsu said as he held Orion in his hands, as behind him Juvia and Seilah were playing with Lilith, both trying to beat each other at being better mothers and win his heart. He sighed at that and was grateful that he was Dragon royalty, which meant he could take maximum 4 four girls as his wives. Although, he still needed to find two more.

"I still can't believe the fact that you used to be Acnologia's teacher." Gajeel said as he sat with his arms crossed and Irene giggled at that.

"Well, he was a brat back then and I remember Metallicana being like you, you know? He had the same nasty look and was always brooding and eating whatever bones he could find." Wendy giggled at that as Gajeel had a look of embarrassment on his face with Natsu laughing at him.

"And I also remember Igneel being an impulsive hot head and being overprotective of Grandeeney who was really shy and self-conscious when they were younger." Natsu and Wendy looked surprised at that.

"Really? Grandeeney never told me about that. She always looked like someone who was always confident and outgoing." Wendy said as Irene chuckled at that.

"Well, she wasn't always like that, Igneel had to constantly look after her during the war, she changed when the tides turned against us and became a more confident and a dangerous dragon. Igneel matured as well, though he would still go overboard with his destruction. Oh, those were the times when we were close as a family." Irene had a look of nostalgia and smiled as Natsu and Wendy smiled and listened with rapt attention.

* * *

"Hey, I found the radar chip. As well as something strange." Levy said as Cana looked over at her.

"Really, what is it?" Cana asked as she went to her side.

"Don't know. Some sort of a switch. There is nothing in the manual about it." Cana looked at the manual and saw nothing about the switch, she then looked at it before looking at Levy.

"Wanna see what it does?" Levy looked at the brown haired girl and nodded before she flipped the switch.

**BOOM! ZAP!**

And was sent flying backwards as the pod exploded with blue lightning, creating a portal in its wake. The guild was surprised before they had their magic ready as they saw the portal.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted as he went to the bluenette's side, the mage rubbed her head and winced as she held her side as the portal flashed before a figure jumped through while holding a revolver in his hand as he fired back at the portal. His gauntlets glowed and he waved his hand, closing the portal. He sighed under his mask and stretched his limbs.

"Man, what a crazy world. Seriously, rabid rabbits that managed to take over the world? And here I thought I saw everything." The stranger said before he saw everyone looking at him warily and he waved his hand at them.

"Oh, hello there. Sorry to pop in unannounced, I just saw a portal and jumped in it." Makarov looked at him warily before he went to him.

"Who are you?" The stranger put away his revolver and took off his mask and hood, showing them an extremely familiar face.

"My name is Traveler. I am a different version of Natsu who travels to different worlds. I guess you already have a dimensional device if you made that portal." They all looked sheepish before Levy spoke.

"Um, no not really." Traveler turned to her "We just had a pod that came to us from another world and I found a switch on it and accidentally created the portal." She rubbed her head from the explosion and Traveler raised an eyebrow.

"A pod from another world?" She nodded

"Yeah, apparently some other world learned to make portals and sent two pods with a baby in each and we found them."

"Where is the pod then?"

"It blew up when I flipped a switch in it." Traveler sighed before he saw Natsu holding a baby and Juvia holding a horned one.

"I guess these two are the ones in the pods?" They nodded and he went to them as a device appeared from the gauntlet and scanned the two babies before flying back to him as he read the datat.

"Huh, they are healthy. That's good, I nearly expected them to have a disease of sorts." He said as he looked at Natsu "Have you learned why the pods were here?" He nodded at that.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail from the other world said something about someone infecting their world so they sent Orion and Lilith here." Traveler narrowed his eyes at that.

"Infected, huh? Must be Plague Bearer then."

"Plague Bearer?" He looked up and saw them looking confused.

"Yeah, he is another Natsu who became evil and now infects other worlds. Do not worry, he won't be coming here. Chances of that are one in a billion." That eased the guild as Traveler then looked at Levy.

"So, do you want to hear any stories about other worlds?" Levy and the others looked at each other before they shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

**Three hours later.**

"Are you serious?!" Lucy said as she laughed and slammed her hand down on the table, the rest of the guild laughing as they heard the tale.

"Yeah, and then Gray tried to prove that Earthland was flat using a laser telescope but instead, ended up proving that Earthland was round and he along with the other Flat Earthlanders lost around 3 billion Jewels on research that proved that Earthland was a planet." Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel burst out laughing at that as Gray had planted his face on the table. Most of the guild were laughing as well as they imagined the situation. Seilah giggled quietly as she held Orion in her arms while Juvia barely held her laughter as she held Lilith.

"HAHAHAHA! What a dumbass!" Natsu said through his laughter as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"And that happened in one day?" Makarov asked and Traveler nodded at him.

"Yeah, it was crazy. But damn, was it funny." Traveler said as he drank a mug of beer and put it down once it was finished. 'Man, flat earthers will never stop being funny to make fun of.' He thought with a smile as he looked at Levy.

"So, you sure that you don't want the MPC or any other world viewing gadget?" The guild looked at each other before most of them nodded.

"Yeah, we are sure."

"Certainly."

"No thanks."

"Alright, I get that. Not the first time people refused the offer, but I will respect your decision." He said as he stood up and put on his mask before he tore open a portal to the void. He turned back to them and smiled under his mask.

"I wish you all luck in your adventures. Remember, there will always be someone stronger so keep training to protect each other." With that he went into the portal and sighed as he smiled under his mask.

"Well, that was good. Let's see what else I can find." He made another portal and went through it, eager to see what he would find.

**Meanwhile. Earthland: 285967-V.**

The world was in ruins, the skies turned blood red with the moon shattered to pieces, with many of them falling to the planet and devastating it even more. The once tall mountains were now valleys and the vast oceans dried of any liquid, the fish in them burned by the heat. The proud and strong kingdoms, countries and empires were now nothing more than ruin. The vast fields of plantation and vegetation were now deserts bereft of life, with even the coldest country of Iceberg becoming a burned landscape with all of the ice melted and turned to puddles, which then turned to steam.

Corpses and skeletons littered the very ground, many of which burned and turned to dust, ranging from animals to humans to magical beings like Wyverns, demons, Etherious all the way to the bodies of Acnologia and Five Dragon Gods. All the devastation done not by an army, but by a single person.

Natsumi grunted as she used her arms to drag herself to the body of Romeo, her legs missing with the stubs looking burnt, her clothes were no more, leaving her upper body exposed and her once long, spiky pink hair was now short. Her scaled scarf was torn to pieces. Her once beautiful face was now marred with burns and scars with her right eye missing and the flesh on the right cheek was no more, showing her gums, teeth and cheekbone. Her left arm was flayed, leaving no skin and her right arm was missing three fingers. Around her were the corpses of all her friends and family, some looked mangled, some were burnt or in the case of Erza, Mira and Lucy, had their limbs torn from their bodies, their eyes gouged out, their tongues and teeth ripped out and their ears and noses missing. Their chests had gaping holes in them, which showed their ribs, lungs and hearts. Their intestines were wrapped around their necks and their bodies were hanged in the remains of the guild.

Natsumi continued to crawl, trying to reach Romeo's unconscious body-

**SQUELCH!**

"AAAAHHHH!" Only to scream in pain as she was impaled with a burning blade into her shoulder, the blade went through bone and flesh and into the ground, keeping her in place. Tears came out of her eyes, she heard footsteps from her right and looked up to glare at the person responsible for it all.

"Still have a bit of a fight left in you?" The female seductive voice was heard as the figure turned to her. The stranger was a woman wearing a dark red cloak that had tears from the many, many battles. Her outfit consisted of a waist cincher and her large chest kept hidden by a brown see through leotard, her dark red cloak covered in tears and blood from her many, many, many battles. She wore a short, dark red skirt that is split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap. Underneath the skirt is a pair of red shorts. On her arms, she had black bracers with brown belts around the wrist as well as red fingerless gloves. Around her waist is a brown belt with several daggers and a buckle and she wore thigh-high steel-toe boots with brown belts around the thighs and had no laces.

The woman lowered the hood of her cloak, showing her short, spiky pink hair, which had red streaks and the tips were gradating to red. Her eyes were a mismatch of green and with the sclera being black, her pupils being slits. She had a vertical scar across her left eye. Her expression was one of madness and melancholy as she smiled at Natsumi.

"My-My. Why such a glare on your face, my darling? It doesn't suit a beauty like you." She said while licking her lips as she cupped Natsumi's face and brought it closer to hers. Natsumi glared and spat at her face.

"Fuck you, bitch." The woman frowned slightly and wiped the spit away before she smiled a sinister smile, one that unnerved Natsumi. The woman went to Romeo's body as Natsumi glared at her.

"Get away from him!" The woman ignored her and grabbed Romeo by his face before giving a smile to Natsumi.

"Is he what makes you fight girl?" Romeo stirred as he started waking you up as Natsumi struggled to move, wincing in pain as she felt the blade not budge in the slightest.

"Na-Natsumi?" Romeo asked as he opened his eyes.

"Romeo, RUN!" Natsumi screamed as the woman holding him grabbed his leg-

**CRUNCH!**

And broke it with a simple squeeze.

"AAHHH!" Romeo shouted in pain as his eyes snapped open and he saw the woman holding him who then turned towards Natsumi.

"Let me see your reaction to this, little girl." Was all she said before she gave Romeo a deep kiss, the young man's eyes widened at that as Natsumi struggled harder.

"You bitch! LET GO OF MY MATE!" The woman ignored her as Romeo tried to get out of the kiss as he hit her in the face, trying to break the kiss. Soon the woman broke the kiss and Romeo felt tired for some reason, she turned towards Natsumi and gave her a twisted grin.

"Say goodbye to him." Was all she said before she kissed Romeo again, the male went to punch her with a purple flamed fist…

Only for his eyes to widen, as he felt himself get weaker and weaker.

Natsumi watched with wide eyes as Romeo's body started shriveling up and his skin became deathly pale. She struggled to get up but despair filled her as she saw Romeo's arms go limp and his body glow.

"NO! NO! LET HIM GO! PLEASE NO!" She screamed at the woman, as Romeo's once healthy body was now extremely thin, his bones showing as his now hair fell off his head. His nose had rotten off, his eyes were now sunken and the eye sockets disappeared, his lips had decayed. The woman that was kissing him had sucked away his life force and his soul leaving only a soulless corpse in her arms. Her mouth had the remains of a glowing, white and blue energy, which she then licked away seductively. She discarded the corpse before she turned towards Natsumi and smiled as she saw the broken, tear filled look in her eyes.

The woman giggled before she stood up and grasped the naginata that impaled Natsumi before she grasped her by the neck and forced her to look at her.

"I will never get tired of seeing that look in people's faces." The woman said as she stroked Natsumi's cheek "But it would be a waste to not take your life." Was all she said before she grew fangs and bit Natsumi's neck. Blue and White lines spread all over Natsumi before her body started shriveling up as the woman sucked away her soul and her life force. In a few seconds, Natsumi's body was nothing more than a husk, which the woman then threw away. She wiped her mouth and grabbed her naginata before rolling her shoulders.

"Now to finish the job." She twirled the naginata as the blade was now burning with blazing blue fire and she then jumped up before thrusting the blade into the ground. The ground cracked as blue fire erupted from the ground…

**BOOOOM!**

The planet exploded in a huge blue fireball. The pieces of the broken moon were pushed away due to the blast as rubble littered the place where the planet stood, the woman stood on one of the rubble before she slashed at space creating an x shaped portal and went through it.

And found herself standing before eight other people, one of which was Devastator and the other was Plague Bearer.

"Ah, Succubus. Glad that you returned." A mechanic voice was heard as she turned towards it.

"Well, I couldn't miss a meeting like this Mechanic."

"Good, because Lord Draconus has a mission for each of us."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Whew, finally done with this chapter. Just in time as well as I have tons of things to do in the next week, so it is better to release this chapter and get to them. **

**What do you think of the chapter? I tried to make Gajeel and Natsu have a slightly different magic, and also give Erza a slightly different backstory with Irene choosing to raise her but accidentally teleport her when she tried to save her and give her amnesia. Levy's fourth wall breaking moment is just for laughs.**

**Also, that joke with flat earthers is just me being frustrated because they don't seem to get it in their heads that our planet is round. I had an argument with one in YouTube comments and I am still frustrated. **

**Those who read UnknownLegion's SAVoE fanfic should know the world that was destroyed, especially if you read the earlier chapters. I asked him if I could use one of his worlds after I let him use one of mine. If you are confused about Succubus' outfit, look up Ruby Rose Volume 7 outfit and remove the blouse and you have the outfit. **

**Also, could the people who followed and favorited write in the review why they like my fanfic, don't get me wrong. I am not writing this for reviews, I am just curious.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	11. Welcome to the new age

**Chapter 11, here we go. Man, at this point people already know that I do a monthly update to both write my idea and make each chapter as well written as I possibly can. Some reviewers say that my writing is really good even when i am doubtful of that. In a way, it is tedious but also fun, I get to jog around some ideas in my head and make something interesting or funny or brutal and making sure that it isn't repetitive. It takes time to make sure there are no plot holes or grammatical errors, but even then, some errors tend to escape my sight and some things sound a bit more cliché than I wrote them to be, or sounded better in my head. Plus, this whole thing with the virus is making things a bit more complicated as I am doing an online study at home and I have stuff to do at our garden. Also, this next chapter will be a bit different compared to the others.**

**Anyway, enough about that. Let's move on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it 10 times already. What else do you want me to say?**

**Chapter 11: Welcome to the new age.**

**Earthland: 2099-G.**

* * *

**Democratic Republic of Fiore. Neo-Crocus. **

"Oh for god's sake! When is this line ever going to end?!"

A 25 year old woman screamed as she pulled on her hair. She was wearing a pair of black and blue jeans, which had a few chains hanging off the belt. Her upper half was covered by a yellow tank top, which accentuated her large bust, a red jacket with the words "Rock for life" on the back, as well as a backpack. She had a pair of blue boots with black soles. Finally, she had a scaled scarf around her neck. Her pink and blonde hair was long and reached her butt, and her red eyes glared at the line before her.

Next to her was a woman who was a year younger than her, with long black hair and golden eyes with a bow on her head. She giggled at her friend as she stood in her punk attire with her hand at her hip.

"Geez, I never saw you this worked up over a video game Yang." The now named Yang looked at her friend with a deadpan stare. She then pointed at the billboards, which showed an image of a video game. In which a man with a shotgun was holding a demon by the throat while chainsawing another demon.

"Blake, this ain't no ordinary video game. This is Dread! One of the best game franchises of this decade! A game made by the geniuses Jake Carmack and Jake Romero, the guys who made FPS popular in the first place! And now they are releasing this last game in the franchise before they retire, I must get it before it gets sold out in Crocus!" Blake rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior as she simply pulled out a book and flipped it open.

"I still don't see what the bid fuss is about Yang. Haven't you played enough of their last game?" Yang grinned and crossed her arms under her bust, making it look bigger and drawing a lot of eyes towards her, both male and female.

"Don't get me wrong Blake, Dread 4 is awesome, but it has been five years since it was released, I already beat it in Night Terror difficulty and I am close to beating it on Ultra Night Terror. But the moment they announced the sequel 'Dread Eternal', I went to grandpa, asked some money and went and ordered a ticket to Quake con. You don't know how awesome this convention is!" Blake glanced at her direction.

"I know, you dragged me there once already. Personally, I would rather play the new installment in the War Gears series rather than any FPS right now." Yang snorted at that.

"Blake, your War Gears went away from what made it famous when they made the fourth game. It should have ended with the third part with Mark Phoenix killing the Swarm Queen. Instead, he now has a son who now serves the new COG and the last game is focused on a girl with emotional storyline and focus on estrogen rather than the testosterone filled, no holds grizzly action the series was known for, not to mention the fact that the Locust is basically Swarm but renamed. I am not saying it's bad, I am just saying that it doesn't feel like what it used to be." Blake gave her a pointed look.

"Weren't you the one who used to preach about 'girl power' a year ago and wanted a game with a female protagonist and bought it the first moment you could?"

"That was when I was with those crazy feminists and didn't know any better. I thought we agreed to never bring that up?" Yang asked with an embarrassed pout as the two girl were attracting attention from males, who drooled at Yang's cleavage and Blake's booty.

"You have no idea how ridiculous and funny you were back then. So no, I will not stop bringing it up." Yang groaned at that and turned around to see the leering males and females before she cracked her knuckles.

"Hey bubs, I would look away if I were you." She gave an intimidating smile as Blake glared at them behind her and the males quickly looked away while the girl kept looking.

"Geez, can't I have one day without anyone ogling me? I swear, sometimes I want a decent male who will not keep looking at these puppies." The dual haired girl complained as she looked at her friend and pointed at her boobs. Blake though stared at them before looking at her own and grumbled.

"You don't know how lucky you are Yang. You have the attention of nearly every guy around you, yet you complain about having a chest size that would make supermodels jealous." Yang quirked an eyebrow before she put her hand on her friend's shoulder and slowly put in on her friend's ass.

"Hey, I may have a good chest, but you have a booty that makes models look flat by comparison. I don't know why you are complaining." Blake glared at her for that.

"Can you please get your hand off my ass? I don't like it when anyone other than my boyfriend touches it." Yang snickered at that and put her hand away.

"Geez, you must really love my brother if you already went that far. How is he in bed by the way? Cause I heard how you called him 'master' while you two were doing it." The black haired girl's eyes widened comically and an atomic blush was on her face as steam came out of her ears. Yang only laughed at that.

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

Until her phone started buzzing in her pocket.

"Hold up Blake." She fished out her phone and pressed the button.

"Hello? Hey grandpa! How are you doing?...Yeah, I am okay…What? Now?...Why do you need me there though? Okay, I will do so. Bye Gramps! Love you too." She put her phone away and looked at Blake.

"Blake, listen. Grandpa has a very important task for me. Can you keep the line while I am away?" The black haired girl's blush died down and she nodded at her.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Great! Also here," She pulled out a small blue box from the pocket in her jacket and gave it to her friend who raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why do you have a portable tent with you?" Yang scratched the back of her head and gave a chuckle.

"Well, I kinda knew that the line would be big, so I bought one to camp for a few days for us. Hehe." Blake deadpanned at her and sighed before putting the box on her own pocket.

"How long are you going to be out?" Yang shrugged at that.

"I don't know. I will learn after I go to Grandpa. In the meantime, try to keep our place okay?" Blake nodded at her as the blonde and pink haired bombshell pulled out her backpack and put it on the ground. She took out keys from her jean pocket and pressed the button. The backpack began to change, first it became metallic, then it began to digitize wheels and after several seconds, it turned into a yellow bike with a dragon's design on it.

Yang got on the bike, took out a pair of goggles from its compartment and put them on before pressing a button on it. Slowly, the goggles digitized into a helmet that resembled a dragon's head, complete with horns pointing back.

"Good luck!" Blake shouted as Yang gave a thumbs-up and revved the bike as the wheels glowed yellow before she took off down the road to her grandfather's company.

'Huh, low traffic. That's a surprise.' Yang thought as she looked at the road ahead of her, swerving left and right, avoiding any cars and occasionally using ramps to get to her destination faster. She passed multiple cameras and saw a large traffic ahead of her.

'That's not good.' Her helmet picked up something on the radar and she smiled as she saw a different way. She pressed a button on the handle, the wheels turned blue and a belt was on her waist. She saw a ramp and sped up to it, leaving a trail of blue and yellow. Her bike went at high speed and jumped over the ramp…

Before she began riding it on the walls. Straight into a tunnel, going in circles as the lights on her bike illuminated the place. Her helmet displayed the shortest route and she followed it and saw a light at the end. She grinned and revved the bike once more as it glowed yellow-

**VROOOOOM!**

Before its speed increased drastically and she held on the bike as it went into the tunnel-

And straight into a large highway full of cars. She lowered the speed a little and saw another ramp at the unconstructed part of the bridge. A glint in her red eyes as she turned her bike and went into the ramp, barely dodging cars and jumped over the ramp as a large building with the words 'Drago Industries' was seen. She pressed another button on the handle as the bike digitized and turned into a glider with thrusters, which soon activated as Yang carefully directed it towards the entrance of the building, her hair blowing in the wind as she looked down at the technologically advanced city. As soon as she was thirty meters off the ground, she pressed another button, the glider digitized back into a backpack as Yang let go of the handles-

**THUD! CRACK!**

And landed on the ground on her feet, creating cracks as a loud thud was heard, her helmet digitized back into normal goggles. She stood up and stretched her legs, adjusted her backpack and took off her goggles and put them in her pocket before going to the building's entrance, waving at the guards.

"Hey Francis, hey Jerry." The two nodded at her and looked around as Yang opened the door and entered the building, going to the receptionist.

"Hey Nancy." The glasses wearing receptionist looked up from her paper and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello Yang. Can I help you with anything?" The blonde and pink haired girl nodded and cracked her neck.

"Well, yeah. My grandpa called, said that he is expecting me." The brunette nodded and pressed a button on the table.

"Mister Dragneel. Your granddaughter has arrived." There was a slight pause.

"Good, let her in." The receptionist nodded and looked at Yang.

"He is waiting for you in his office." Yang nodded and went towards the elevator "Fair warning, he is kind of talking with someone else right now, so you will have to wait." Yang waved at her as the elevator doors closed and she pressed the button to the top floor and waited. The elevator stopped at some points to pick up other employees.

Waiting at the elevator was never fun, especially if you are around all serious people who probably only listen to really boring songs. But if you are Yang, well…

"This music is boring. Let's change it." She said as she pressed another button and grinned at the song.

"Aw, hell yeah. Rammstein." She bobbed her head as she heard the rock song with the rest of the employees looking uncomfortable, before they left for their floors, leaving Yang dancing in the elevator…

"Top floor." The elevator suddenly said as Yang blinked before she looked up and saw a few people staring at her oddly. She grinned and got out of the elevator and went towards her grandfather's office and saw the red haired secretary drinking coffee.

"Hello." The secretary looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her "I am here to see my grandpa. He is expecting me." She nodded and pressed a button on her phone.

"Sir, Yang Xiao Long is here."

A slight pause. Before the phone beeped.

"Send her in." The doors opened and a frustrated looking businessman came out, holding his suitcase and glared at the two women. Yang raised an eyebrow before going inside the office.

The interior of the office was pretty neat. There was a bookshelf with lots of books, several pictures on the walls depicting modern art and several reclining chairs and a large table. Off to the side, there was a metal door, that was closed shut. There was a large window made from strong glass, from which the entire city could be seen. Lastly, there was a desk with several papers, a rubik's cube, a bottle of whiskey and several phones.

The man in charge though was standing in front of the window, looking at the city with his hands behind his back.

"Hey grandpa!" The man turned around, revealing his slicked back pink hair, smoldering onyx eyes and sharp features. He looked like he was in his fifties or sixties ad had several wrinkles under his eyes with a short beard on his chin and his face had several scars, ranging from a small, barely visible one on his chin, to a large one that went from his eyebrow to his chin. In spite of his age, he had a great athletic build, which was hidden by his white shirt and suit, his right hand was metallic. Overall, he looked like a man who was a very intimidating, no nonsense businessman who wouldn't know what fun is. To an extent yes.

"Yang. Glad that you could come at such a short notice." The man said as he then gave her a one armed hug, one which Yang reciprocated.

"Good to see you too grandpa. So, why did you call me here for?" Yang asked as Natsu gestured her to sit and she did as Natsu went to his desk and pulled out a device.

"Do you remember the tale I used to tell you and your brother?" Yang raised an eyebrow at that.

"You mean the old story about the large part of country of Minstrel that apparently disappeared without any explanation? What about it?" Natsu pressed the button on the device as it glowed before showing a holographic map of Earthland. The holographic sphere span before a blinking light appeared.

"Several days ago, our satellites detected strange energy readings at the place where that same part used to be. It started out small but gradually the energy reading became stronger and stronger every two hours." The map showed several blinking lights with each one growing bigger and bigger. He then pointed towards the largest blinking light.

"And this here, is the source." Yang raised an eyebrow at that.

"Source of what?" Natsu chucked slightly.

"The source of its disappearance. I want you to take your soldiers with you and go to that area. If I am right, it should be it." Yang rubbed her chin in thought as Natsu placed his chi on his hands.

"Why can't we let the rest of the world know about it. They can deal with it." Natsu shook his head at that.

"The problem Yang, is that I know what is in that place, which is why I want you to get there before the other country governments do. Trust me, what is in that place is something that needs to be reclaimed quickly. Plus, we have the latest technology and weaponry so our private military is the most ideal one to deal with everything that will appear in that place. Do you understand that?" he gave her a hard stare and she gulped before nodding. He smiled at that.

"Good, now get ready. You will be going in a few hours." He said as he opened a holo tablet and began typing.

"Wait, why isn't Jaune coming with me?" The girl asked as her grandfather turned to her.

"He is doing a repetition with his band for a charity concert. You know how serious he is when it comes to things like those." Yang nodded and stood up.

"One more thing," She stopped and turned to look at him "Keep in touch with me. Inform me if you find the targets and after you find them, get back here ASAP. Got it?"

"Got it. See ya grandpa."

"Good luck Yang." Was all he said as the door was closed and he was left to do the paperwork.

'I hope you will be alright Yang.' He thought, remembering how THEY are still there.

* * *

A few hours later Yang was in the hovercraft that was flying over the ocean. They had passed the borders and were now getting close to the source of the energy signature.

"Geez, this outfit needs to be remodeled. It's tight as hell." She complained and stretched with some of the man watching her figure. Her military outfit consisted of a skin tight, body suit made of extremely durable fiber. It was yellow in color and had a hexagon pattern. On her shoulders, arms, things and ankles were armor plates made of a durable, self-repairing metal, which was painted pink. Her chest had armor plates in the form of a breastplate and her stomach was covered by living metal to allow for better flexibility. On her feet, she had metal boots, which had glowing lines and thrusters.

"Perhaps you should give the complaint to your grandfather about it Captain Xiao Long?" A mature female voice said as Yang turned to the source. It was a woman who was the same age as her with white hair tied in a bun, her crystal blue eyes were set in a stern look. Her outfit was just like Yang's but it was blue and white in color and there seemed to be a symbol of a snowflake on her breastplate. She had the same mature build like Yang but her body was more fit than hers.

"Maybe later. Thanks for the suggestion Sergeant Scheifer." Yang replied to her as the woman nodded.

"Captain," one of the pilots called out as he looked back at her "We are catching some weird signatures below." Yang went over to the pilots and looked at the map.

"Strange." The other pilot said as he looked at the navigational system "It says here we are literally above it but I only see ocean and nothing more." Yang looked at the ocean below through the glass and saw nothing, no land, no light, no life.

"Maybe it's a glitch. These things tend to mistake radiation for something else." The first pilot said as he tapped the device. Suddenly, it began to beep rapidly and loudly, a word warning on it.

"The hell? Is this thing possessed or something?" The other pilot said as he looked at it.

"Captain! You must see this!" Yang saw Sergeant looking out of the cockpit and gesturing her to join. She ran up to her, looked down and was shocked at what she saw.

"No way." She whispered as she saw the sight.

For down below a large dome like structure appeared right out of the ocean's waters, the earth shook as the dome kept rising and rising until it was above the water level and the dome disappeared.

"Grandpa's stories weren't stories at all." Yang said as she then pressed on her earpiece.

"This is Captain Xiao Long to all the squads. Can you all hear me?" A second passed.

"_Lieutenant Jackson speaking. We hear you Captain. Are you seeing this?"_

"I do. Lieutenant listen up. You take half of the squad and land on the south part of the land. I will take the rest and land on the north. We will meet up at the middle and take all that we can find. If you encounter hostiles, you have permission to shoot but not kill them."

"_Roger, Captain."_

Yang turned off the communication and took out a phone like device. She pressed the screen several times and the holographic image of Natsu appeared.

"Grandpa, it's me Yang. We found the source, and you won't believe it. It's a fucking island!" She exclaimed as the aircraft began to stop.

"Good job Yang. Be careful, it's said that the place has a dragon, so don't be shy to use _that _weapon." At those words, she smiled.

"Don't worry Grandpa, I won't." She turned off the device and looked at the soldiers.

"Alright, everyone. Time to start the operation. Everyone out now. Regroup once you land." Her soldiers nodded and they all rushed towards the cockpit before they began jumping out.

"You two, get the weapon ready. I want it firing at my mark."

"Got it Captain." One of the pilots said as Yang pressed a button her armored hand. Her armor hardened and now spread over her to cover her whole body. A helmet in the shape of a snarling dragon covered her head and she ran at the cockpit and out of the aircraft, Sergeant Scheifer followed after her. In the air, she saw her soldiers either using gliders or thrusters to slow their descent. She pressed a button on her chest as the armor on the back glowed. Suddenly, long metal appendages digitized out of the armor, resembling bones. The metal appendages were then covered by a layer of nanofiber, giving them the appearance of dragon wings. Yang used her wings to slow her descent and folded them as she got closer to the ground.

She adjusted her position so that her feet were facing the ground,

**THUD!**

And with a small shockwave, she landed on the ground. Her armored feet had impact absorbers so she was relatively fine. Her soldiers landed either next or a bit further away from her as she then digitized a pulse rifle in her hands as Winter landed next to her while holding an auto shotgun.

"Alright, let's go." Yang said as she then ran forward, her soldiers following her.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Nngh, what happened?" Erza asked as she sat up. The last thing she remembered was fighting her mother with Wendy on her side, only to see a bright light and falling unconscious. She looked around and saw Wendy lying on the ground.

"Wendy!" Quickly standing up, she went to the blue haired girl's side and turned her around to see her face. Aside from a very small scar on her cheek, she was relatively fine.

"E-Erza?" Wendy shakily asked as she opened her eyes and saw the redhead. She brought a hand to her aching head, wincing as she felt a bruise on her head.

"I am here Wendy. Are you okay?" Wendy nodded at her and slowly stood up on shaky legs.

"I am fine. What happened?" Erza frowned as she looked around seeing no signs of life, not even her mother on sight.

"I don't know. There was this bright light that appeared, and I don't remember what happened next. But where is Irene?"

**THUMP!**

A fist came out of the ground followed by another as Irene came out of the dirt and rock. Her body was covered in dirt, her hair was dirty and her outfit was covered in soot. She had a look of anger on her face as she looked at the two mages.

"Y-You." She said as she took a step and halted, she looked down and saw that her right ankle was broken, the bone jutting out of the skin with blood dripping down her foot and onto the ground. She growled and looked back at the two.

"Don't think that this is over." She said as she gathered magic in her hands and the ground around her cracked as her hair braids started levitating. Erza and Wendy prepared themselves for another fight.

**Vrooom.**

Wendy's ears perked up as she heard a sound of…engines?

"Erza do you hear that?" The redhead turned to her.

"Hear what?" Irene heard the sound as well and looked around, fully expecting either a help or an ambush.

**VRROOOOM!**

Suddenly, weird two wheeled vehicles came out with people riding them and began circling around them, Erza and Wendy stood back to back as the strangers continues to circle them, they began picking up speed, getting blurry and making them hard to see. Irene blindly fired a blast of magic, missing as one of the riders took out a gun and aimed at her.

**FTOOM!**

A red dart was shot and Irene yelped as she felt it hit her right shoulder. She looked at it and tired to take it out-

**FTOOM!**

Only to get another dart on her left shoulder. Suddenly, the two darts began to beep,

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" And began to electrocute her, she tried to fight it, but the electric power was getting stronger and stronger with each second. Erza and Wendy looked shocked…

**FTOOM! FTOOM!**

Only to get darts on their backs, before they got electrocuted as well. The two screamed as they felt electricity pass through their bodies. After several seconds, all three of them fell to the ground, their bodies twitching but they were still unconscious.

"I…can't…move." Wendy said as she tried to lift her hand but couldn't even twitch a finger. The vehicles began to slow down and eventually they stopped. The armored men got out of their motorbikes, and went to them, holding glowing ropes in their hands.

"Hostiles neutralized." The one on the front said with a distorted voice as he lifted Irene up and began to tie her up with the woman trying to resist.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" She tried to threaten them but he wasn't even fazed as he finished wrapping the rope around her. It then glowed and seemingly wrapped itself tighter around Irene. A few other soldiers began to tie up Erza and Wendy as the one with a gas mask pressed his hand on his temple.

"Captain. We found three more people. They all seem to be wielding some sort of energy but I can't find the source." He said as he gestured the others to put the three on their bikes. They did so, securely tying them up and making sure they wouldn't escape.

"_Bring them to the rendezvous place. We have another problem with us."_ Was the reply as the man nodded.

"Roger. Mercer out." He said as he cut off the link, went to his own bike and revved it up.

"Let's go. The Captain is waiting." The others nodded as the bikes revved and the drove towards the meeting place. As they rode, Erza looked up and saw aircrafts in the air but they didn't look anything like Fiore's or Alvarez's.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked no one as the bike kept driving.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"I don't know who the hell you are, but back off before I make you all regret coming here!" Gray shouted as he clutched his hand where he was stabbed. Along with him were Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Laxus. All of them were back-to-back and looking at the armored soldiers who were pointing some weird looking weapons at them.

"I don't think they understand you Stripper." Laxus said as he winced from a wound to the shoulder, a wound from a stun baton.

"Alright, bogies. I will give you ten seconds to give up or we will riddle you with bullet holes." Lieutenant Jackson said as he held a silver gun pointed at them.

"Up yours jackass." Gajeel said as he prepared an Iron Lance to catch them off guard.

**BANG!**

"GAH!" only to cry out in pain as he held his leg, a bullet hole was shown as he grabbed it.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as she went to her mate, holding his leg as it began to bleed. The other three were shocked as they saw the Iron Dragon Slayer suffer a wound from a pistol. Bullets shouldn't be able to pierce him!

"Last chance." Lieutenant said as he pointed the gun at Laxus' head. The rest of the men readied themselves to fire at the five. Laxus looked at them then at his comrades then back at them.

"Alright, we give up." The four mages looked at Laxus with shocked expressions.

"Laxus! What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked him as the blonde turned to him.

"It's better we give up. I have a bad feeling about their weapons."

"We can take on all of them! They are just soldiers!" Lieutenant frowned at that and gestured one of the men to fire. The one with a submachine gun then shot the ground in front of Gray, firing full auto until the magazine was empty.

Gray looked at the ground in front of him before looking at them and slowly raised his hands.

"Okay, I give up." He said with a grumble as the other four raised their hands as well. Lieutenant nodded and looked at his soldiers.

"Cuff them. I don't want them pulling off any shit while we are on the road." The soldiers took out blue cuffs and put them on each of the mages. Once they did, the cuffs glowed blue, before they began to digitize, and after a few seconds, the five mages were suddenly in straight jackets.

"Hey. What's the big idea?" Gray asked them as they were led to a large armored vehicle which had weapons on the side and the head, and it was on tracks. Along with it, there were several others, like a vehicle with a mini gun on the back, a truck like armored vehicle with launchers on the side and several smaller, armored two wheeled vehicles with guns on the front. One of the soldiers opened the truck's doors as the five were shoved inside with Gajeel limping as he still had a bullet wound that was covered by bandages.

"Lieutenant Jackson here. We found five more people. We are getting them to the rendezvous point."

"_Get here quickly Jackson. Seems like we have an even bigger problem than we imagined."_

"Roger that. Jackson out." He said as he got into the tank.

"Full speed. We need to get to Captain as quick as possible." The driver nodded and pressed the gas as the tank began to move, the truck and the other vehicles followed it.

In the truck Gray looked out the holes before looking back at his friends.

"What do you think is going to happen?" He asked as Juvia pressed herself closer to him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is afraid." She said as she leaned on his shoulder. He leaned closer to her as well as the other three were uncomfortable.

"I don't know what will happen. These guys don't look like anything we ever dealt with before." Laxus said as he looked at the soldiers' attire.

"Did you notice that their armor, weapons and vehicles look too advanced for our age? I didn't even sense any Ethernano from them." Levy asked her friends and they all looked shocked.

"Impossible. Most of everything in our world is powered by Ethernano. They can't have something that we don't know about." Gajeel said only to hear laughter from one of the soldiers.

"Buddy, Ethernano disappeared during the Age of Strife. Now everyone in the world uses alternative forms of fuel." He said as he took out a flask of water and drank it. The five mages looked shocked and confused by what the soldier meant.

"What do you mean Ethernano disappeared? How could it disappear in a few days?" The soldier looked at her with a look of confusion under his mask.

"Lady, Ethernano existed only during the first eleven centuries, it started decreasing in X999 and disappeared in the year X1099, dragging the entire Earth Land into the Age of Strife." Shock would not be the right word to describe what Fairy Tail mages felt when they heard his words.

"E-Excuse me. Can-Can you tell me what year and date it is?" Levy asked shakily as the soldier scoffed.

"Have you been living under a rock? The year is X2599, the date is December 21st. Ten days until the end of twenty sixth century." The soldier said as he began to clean his rifle.

The five mages had looks of complete shock on their faces, their eyes wide with horror and their minds unable to fully comprehend what they heard.

"X2599?" Levy whispered as she looked at her friends, all of them having the same look as her.

* * *

**With Yang.**

"Look, either you give up or I will put a bullet in your skulls." Yang said as she looked at the people before her. One was a dark skinned man with brown hair jutting out in every direction. He was wearing only a pair of red loose pants and gold sandals.

The other was a black haired man with black eyes wearing something that resembled a toga and royal attire. The next one was a buxom blonde wearing a full body navy blue and gold skin tight suit with her right arm encased in gold armor and holding a dagger in her hand. Next to her was another woman, this one had bob cut green hair with two cross shaped objects attached to her head that looked like horns.

Ajeel narrowed his eyes as he looked at the armored female.

"For you to try to threaten us means that you are ignorant of who we are, much less what we possess little girl." He said as he held a hand covered in sand and pointed it at her.

Yang narrowed her own eyes before she digitized a black revolver in her hand and put the bullets in it.

"What do you hope to do with that?" Ajeel asked her at which she grinned and pointed the revolver at him, holding it with one hand.

**Click.**

**BANG!**

Ajeel saw blood fly out and felt pain in his left hand. His comrades looked shocked for some reason and he looked down and saw why. His hand, that was once covered in magic-

Was now nothing more than mangled flesh and bone.

Ajeel held his hand as blood was spurting out and let out a small shout as he felt his remaining finger twitch. The others watched as he did so as Yang then aimed the revolver at his head who saw her point the weapon at him.

"Wait! Let's talk about this!"

**BANG!**

His head exploded in a shower of bone, brain matter and blood, leaving only his lower jaw as his body then fell back. Blood pooled out of the hole where his head cranium used to be. Zeref watched as one of his best mages was killed by a single bullet. He then saw Brandish and Dimaria looking fearful and turned to see the armored woman point the weapon at him.

"I will give you a choice: either you surrender and we will take you prisoner and you will not be harmed, or me and my soldiers can riddle your bodies with bullets." As if to emphasize her words, her soldiers pointed their weapons at them. Zeref looked at them than back at his Spriggan and saw Dimaria ready to use her Age Seal.

"Stand down Dimaria." The blonde looked at him with shock in her eyes as he gave the order.

"Your Majesty! Be reasonable! I can kill them right here and now!" At her words, the soldiers pulled back the bolts in their weapons or pumped their shotguns and Yang pulled the hammer of her gun back. Zeref glared at Dimaria who shivered at the red eyes that her Emperor was giving her.

"I said, stand down. We don't have any advantage here. And besides," he looked up and frowned "I don't feel or sense any sign of Ethernano in the air." The three looked shocked, no Eternano? But how?

"Ethernano? That stuff disappeared a long time ago. Wait," Yang looked closer at him and seemed to recognize him "are you the Black Mage Zeref that supposedly existed so many years ago?" She asked to which Zeref warily nodded.

"Yes, I am. I suppose my legend still exists?" Yang scoffed at that.

"More of a myth really. It has been a long time since the Age of Magic and mostly everyone turned the tales of you into myths and stories for little children." Zeref nodded slightly at that as Yang pulled out what looked like thick glowing blue ropes. She approached him and gestured him to raise his hands. Zeref did and she wrapped the roped around them. Soon the rope glowed again before wrapping itself around him and securing itself tightly, making him wince.

"Tie the others up. And give the old man medical treatment." The soldiers nodded and began to tie up the two females who struggled somewhat against them and a soldier with a cross sign on his shoulder took out a syringe and injected it into August's arm. The bleeding stopped as August looked surprised before he was wrapped up as well.

"Alright, that seems to be all. Contact the other groups, tell them to rendezvous at our location." Yang ordered Sergeant Scheifer who nodded and took out a device, which then showed several screens.

"This is Sergeant Scheifer to all groups. Gather whatever you can find and get to our location."

"_This is Lieutenant Jackson. Roger that. We will be there in a minute."_

"_Corporal Mercer here. We are closing in."_

"_This is Specialist Aquila! Requesting back up! We are unable to stop it! Send back up!"_

At the last call, the Yang and Willow frowned before Yang took the device.

"Captain Xiao Long speaking. Who is it that you are dealing with?" Sounds of gunfire was heard.

**BOOM!**

Yang stumbled and looked back to see a giant explosion happen in the distance.

"What the hell?" She asked and the signal was heard.

"_We got a fucking dragon here! I repeat! We are fighting a goddamn black dragon that fires plasma! Requesting back up NOW!" _the sounds of an explosion cut off the signal leaving only static. Yang frowned at that.

"All units, get to Specialist Aquila's location! I repeat, get to Specialist Aquilla ASAP!" Yang said to her soldiers.

"_Roger that/Got it/Orders received." _Was the reply as she then turned off the device and turned towards the mages.

"Get them into the trucks and warthogs! Get the engines and your weapons ready! Move! Move! Move!" The soldiers took the mages and placed them inside the truck as Yang went into a warthog with Sergeant Scheifer as the driver.

"Hit it!" Sergeant pressed on the gas as the tires screeched and went full speed towards their destination, the trucks and other warthogs followed them into their hardest battle yet.

* * *

**With Specialist Aquila.**

A man with black hair and green eyes ducked to cover as he reloaded his rocket launcher. His outfit was sleek and black with more armor on the torso and back with a mini gun mounted on the shoulder. His helmet resembled a knight's and he had a retractable shield on his left hand. Specialist Terence Aquila did not expect his day to go like this.

"Damn it. Focus fire! We need to hold out until back up arrives!" He told his men before he got out of cover and aimed his launcher at Acnologia.

"Eat this!" He said as he pressed the trigger and let the rocket fly towards the dragon's face. The rocket exploded but the dragon seemed unfazed. Cursing under his breath, he ran as far as he could as the dragon fired another beam at the place where he once was. His jump pack allowed him to dodge and fly for several minutes but he could only dodge so long against that thing.

Two more rockets were fired at the dragon's face, annoying it as it turned to look at the soldiers who shot him. They immediately began dispersing as the dragon fired a small beam from his mouth. The blast hit the ground, creating an explosion and injuring many soldiers.

"Hey, you overgrown lizard." Terence shouted as his minigun turned into a rocket launcher. He aimed and fired mini missiles at the dragon, hoping to stall it. The dragon merely swiped his claw at him, bringing down and damaging his armor. The dragon then prepared another beam-

"**Cosmic Beam!"**

A cosmic like energy stopped him mid preparation and he turned to see Mirajane in her Halphas form preparing another blast. He growled at her and used his tail to swipe at her, sending her flying down to the ground.

"**Altairis!" **A large black beam hit him in the back of the head and he swung around and swatted Jellal aside with the back of his hand.

"**Get lost!"** Acnologia said as he prepared to shoot all of them-

"**Ice Lock!"** Only to get his vision obscured and spikes made of ice were launched at his skin. Invel brought force a giant blizzard and right towards the black dragon, he narrowed his eyes as he used more and more magic, only for Acnologia to look at him with his glowing red eyes as a white beam was seen.

**BOOM!**

And went right towards Invel, destroying him on the spot and leaving nothing behind. Acnologia smirked at that and felt small explosions on his back and turned to see soldiers shooting at him with explosives, doing anything they could to harm him. He inhaled before shooting another beam at them, killing a large number of them and destroying one of the tanks.

"We are losing here. Any ideas on how to beat that thing?" The Specialist asked Gildarts, who was being tended to by his daughter.

"No." He said as he looked at Acnologia "Acnologia is said to be the dragon who brings forth the apocalypse. There is nothing in the world that can stop him." The Crush user said as he winced when Cana tightened the bandages around his chest.

"Bud, the five Dragon Gods were killed by a single man, or at least the history books say they did. We just need to find a way to kill that one." Terence said and ducked as he felt another explosion happen.

"Damnit. Where's the back up?" Acnologia heard him and turned to him, preparing to launch a beam at him.

Only for five rockets to slam into his face making him stop.

"You called?" Yang asked as the warthog entered the clearing followed by tanks, trucks, bikes and helicopters. All of the soldiers were shocked as they saw the dragon, but stopped as Acnologia destroyed one of the helicopters with a claw swipe.

"All units! Throw everything you have at that thing!" Yang said as she stood at the back of the warthog and began firing the minigun at the dragon.

"Roger that. Demolition squad, alpha formation!" Jackson said as he rode the truck as the demolition squad armed with rocket and grenade launchers readied their weapons and began firing rockets at the dragon. Their weapons did nothing but annoy the dragon but several of his scales were starting to fall off and red liquid was starting to appear.

"ROOOAAAAAR!" he let out a loud roar and the many soldiers covered their ears at the loud sound. Several helicopters stood a safe distance away from the dragon and aimed their gatling miniguns at the dragon and began firing at its face. The pilots launched their high explosive missiles at the dragon.

Tanks followed suit as they fired from the ground at his chest and face, rocket trucks fired their homing missiles at the dragon. Acnologia roared as he felt the bullets and missiles begin to tear at his scales, he inhaled again before launching another beam of death at the helicopters and tanks, hitting several of them as the others began to fly or drive away. Yang cursed as she then took out a sniper rifle and fired a tracker at the dragon as it hit his chest and logged itself into the scales. She then took out a radio and pressed a button.

"Jet pilots. Anti-tank missile barrage! Aim at the chest and wings." Several jets began closing on the location and saw the dragon.

"_Roger. Target locked. Beginning the missile barrage."_ One of the pilots said as they flew at high speeds at the dragon before firing their missiles and flew away. Acnologia staggered back as the missiles hit him at high speeds and his scales began to crack, revealing flesh, muscle and blood. His wings now had holes in them and made it difficult for him to stay airborne.

The Fairy Tail mages and others watched in shock as they saw the soldiers actually begin to hurt the supposedly unstoppable dragon.

"Unbelievable." Zeref said as he watched the soldiers use everything they had to destroy the nearly indestructible scales.

"We needed another dragon to hurt him, yet these guys are doing so with ease." Laxus said as he looked at the wounded dragon.

"Alright, let's do this." Yang said as she unfolded her wings and took to the skies and towards Acnologia, avoiding the missiles. Her arms turned to sonic guns and she aimed at his head.

"Let's make some noise!" She said as she fired the sonic guns at him. The high frequency sound began to hurt Acnologia's enhanced hearing. He shook his head and tried to ignore it, but the extremely high volume and the extremely high frequency made it impossible, he tried to cover his ears but could only cover one of them due to having only one arm. Down below, those with sensitive hearing groaned and shook their heads as they heard the sound.

"Make it stop!" Wendy said as her ears started hurting and she began to have a headache.

Acnologia had enough and swiped his hand, hitting Yang and damaging her sonic guns, making them useless. Yang twirled in the air before she regained control and growled at Acnologia who launched a beam of death at her. At the last moment Yang flew away from the beam as it hit the ground below her, killing more soldiers and destroying some tanks. She grew angry at that and digitized a large buster sword in her hands. The sword is covered by a corona of disruptive energy and the sword itself was red and had vibrations being sent through it. Yang held the sword with both hands as her pink and blonde hair glowed and looked like it was on fire and her lilac eyes turned red and her pupil turned into a slit.

Yang roared as she used her suit's thrusters and wings to fly at Acnologia at high speed. The dragon tried swiping at her but she dodged and swiped at his chest.

**Slash!**

And cut his scales and flesh, causing blood to fly as she left a large wound on his left pectoral. The black dragon roared as Yang flew back and cut at his neck, creating another large wound and nearly hitting his nerves. She flew back and used her sword to cut him from the lower side of his stomach to his shoulder, cutting through scales and exposing flesh and muscle as blood flew out of the wound.

"ROAR!"

Acnologia roared as he prepared a beam and Yang saw his targets.

"Fall back! Fall back!" She screamed into the comm link as the soldiers began to retreat. Sadly, many would not survive as Acnologia fired the beam and killed many soldiers and destroyed many vehicles. The ones which had the mages barely escaped as they shook before flipping over and rolling around.

"NO!" Yang screamed before she launched herself at the dragon's face and slashed at his eye, the organ was destroyed with the dragon screaming before he swiped the female aside and she lost her sword as it fell to the ground. Yang regained control and cursed before opening another comm link.

"This is Yang Xiao Long, Captain of the Private Army of Drago Industries. We have a code Red! Requesting the use of The Demon's Lance!" A pause as Yang dodged a claw swipe from Acnologia.

"_Captain Xiao Long, your request needs to be approved by the CEO of Drago Industries and General of the Private Army. We cannot deploy The Demons' Lance without approval." _

Yang cursed before she was struck with a tail and flew away with her armor damaged in several places. She dodged another beam attack as micro missile launchers digitized out of her shoulders. She aimed and fired them hitting Acnologia who roared as he felt his scales start to melt due to the acid missiles.

Down below, the remaining soldiers were helping out survivors or were firing at the dragon with their remaining weaponry as Willow fired the minigun from the Warthog.

"She needs help!" Erza said as he she got out of her ropes and changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Wait!" Willow said as she saw Erza fly towards Acnologia. Erza didn't listen and re-quipped many swords.

"**Steel Rain!"** She shouted as the swords then rained on Acnologia, catching him off guard and bringing him down to the ground. Yang watched in shock as the red haired woman continued to summon swords and stopped after a few seconds. Erza panted as the amount of energy needed took out a lot of her magic. Even staying afloat was starting to be difficult, she looked down and saw her friends cheering at her.

"Way to go Erza!" Gray shouted at her and she smiled…until her armor stopped flying.

"Huh?" She started falling as her armor broke away before Yang caught her and set her down on the ground.

"Never thought I would see anyone do something like that." Yang commented as she took in the redhead's appearance and couldn't help but feel as if she had seen her before.

"Thanks. You were pretty good too." Erza replied as her friends went to her side.

"Erza! Are you alright?" Jellal asked as he knelt down beside her and Erza smiled at her brother figure.

"I am fine. Just exhausted, it seems that the Ethernano in the air is much weaker for some reason." She said as Yang cocked an eyebrow under her helmet.

"Umm, Ethernano doesn't exist anymore." She said as they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Yang was about to explain.

"ROOAAAAR!"

Only to stop as Acnologia emerged from the rubble of swords he was in. His body was cut in several places with his one good eye glaring at them. He flapped his wings, sending wind at them as they covered their eyes.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Yang cursed as she flew up and digitized lightning claws before flying up to Acnologia's head and digging her claws deep into his flesh. She proceeded to slash his face with her claws as the dragon growled in annoyance at her. He grabbed her with his hand and tried to crush her, Yang struggled to breath and created digitized spiked drills from her chest. The drills cracked the scales, dug into the flesh and bones before finally breaking off one of the dragon's fingers freeing Yang in the process. The blonde and pink haired woman flew up and saw a special aircraft - the Helicarrier coming in as a comm-link opened up.

"_Captain Xiao Long, we have received approval in using The Demon's Lance. The weapon will fire in twenty seconds, stand by and make sure the target is standing still." _On the helicarrier, a weapon was getting deployed. It was a large weapon that was shaped to look like a giant futuristic cannon. Its barrel had holes in it as it began to glow blue.

Arcs of blue lightning appeared on it as the weapon began to charge up. The Helicarrier's thrusters held it in place, preparing for the recoil.

Acnologia saw the Helicarrier and prepared to blast it to oblivion. That was until Yang digitized extremely durable cables from her wing bones and shot them at his face and began to fly backwards making his head lean back. He growled and grabbed the cables making her fly towards him. She dodged his claw, digitized an explosive lance and threw it at him. The lance hit him and caused smoke to appear, blocking his vision.

"WARNING! THE DEMON'S LANCE IS FIRING!" The voice in the comm link as the weapon began to glow brightly and a beach ball sized orb appeared at the end of the barrel.

**KAAZZZAAT!**

Before a blast of blue energy was shot towards the dragon as the Helicarrier was pushed back from the recoil.

Acnologia fired his own roar at the Helicarrier, confident that he will win.

Only for his attack to be pierced through by the beam,

**SPLAT! **

And through his own head, blasting it to pieces. His headless body fell to the ground with a loud boom as blood began pooling out.

The weapon continued to fire for another second before it stopped and the beam disappeared.

"PLEASE WAIT FOR THE RECHARGE!" Was the voice in the Helicarrier as the weapon was then lowered back.

The soldiers and mages below began to surround the dragon's corpse as it lay on the ground. Yang landed softly as she stared at the bleeding corpse after finding and retrieving her buster sword. She poked the corpse and only received twitching from the fingers.

"About time you went extinct." Yang said with a smirk before turning to her remaining soldiers

"My fellow soldiers, we lost a great number of our comrades today, but we brought down a beast that could have threatened the entire world. We shall not forget the sacrifices done to ensure humanity's survival. They will be forever be in our memories." The soldiers removed their helmets and lowered their heads in respect as did Yang and the mages.

"Find the bodies, if there is anything left and let's get home. You all deserve several days off for your courage. Those that were friends with the fallen, inform their families of the funeral that will happen in a few days. Let them rest in peace." The soldiers nodded and went to find the bodies of the fallen soldiers, some had to overturn tanks and warthogs in order to find them and had to use blood scanner to identify those who were burned to the point of being unrecognizable. Yang found a nearby rock and sat on it, breathing a sigh of relief as she then digitized her sword and removed her helmet, her blonde and pink hair stopped glowing and her eyes returned to normal lilac color. She ran a hand through her hair as Willow sat next to her.

"Jewel for your thoughts Captain?" Willow asked as the woman shook her head.

"Not now Willow."

"Well, I would like to say that the people we found want to talk to you." Yang lifted her head and saw the mages, or rather Erza and Laxus looking at her with the rest standing behind them. She shook her head and stood up.

"You wanted to ask something?" Erza nodded.

"You said that Ethernano did not exist anymore. How can that be?" Yang looked at her like she was an idiot before she looked at their attires and Erza's armor and face-palmed.

"Of course." Yang said under breath before she looked back at all of them "Listen, I don't know what the hell you all have been doing here, but the world isn't like you know it. For starters, there is no Ethernano, that thing disappeared at the end of the eleventh century." That shocked Erza and those who did not know.

"E-eleventh century?" Erza stuttered as aircrafts came to pick them up.

"Look, you want more details? Come with us. I wager Grandpa would like to know what happened." Yang said before she took out a device and pressed the screen, drawing looks of curiosity from the mages.

"Grandpa, it's me Yang. Can you hear me?" At first there was nothing until the signal was established and Natsu was seen on a hologram.

"Yang, I hear you. Are you alright? When you requested the use of The Demon's Lance I became worried." Yang smiled at her grandfather.

"I am okay Grandpa. We just had to deal with a giant black dragon that shoots beams out of its mouth." Natsu narrowed his eyes at that.

"Acnologia." He said with a growl "Did you kill it?" Yang looked at the corpse ad saw that it was still bleeding.

"Yeah, blasted the bastard's head off with the weapon. You want me to bring it to the city to one of the labs?" Natsu stroked his chin before he shook his head.

"No, let the other countries deal with it. Have you found anything else?"

"Yeah, there are these weird people here who claim they can use Ethernano. Bu that's absurd right?" She asked with a grin and it fell off as she saw him give her a serious look.

"Yang, bring those people here to the city and right to the building. I want to talk to them." Yang shivered at the serious tone in his voice and nodded.

"Alright, will do Grandpa. See you later." She turned off device, turned towards the mages and saw that they all had looks of curiosity.

"Good news. You are all coming with me to meet Grandpa. He wants to talk to you all. Don't know why. Come on." She said as she went towards one of the aircrafts, the mages looked at each other before they followed her, The Fairy Tail giving the remaining Spriggan suspicious looks as the aircrafts began taking off and left the land towards Fiore.

* * *

**Later. Neo-Crocus.**

"So let me get this straight." Gildarts said as he stood across from Yang "The year is actually X2599, not X793." Yang nodded.

"And Ethernano disappeared in the year X1099." Yang nodded again.

"There are no magical creatures, weapons, constructs or people that use magic left on Earth Land." Yang nodded once more.

"And people all over Earth Land went through this Age of Strife where they had to advance their technology and science just to survive." Yang nodded at him.

"And now our world is at the Golden Age where technology is advancing faster and further and all countries are at peace?" Yang nodded and stretched.

"Yeah, after years of war, death and destruction, Earth Land is now finally at the Golden Age where everything is…kinda peaceful. Save for the people who constantly make problems." Yang told him as she then looked out the window.

"Speaking of which, we arrived. You can see for yourself." The mages looked out the windows and the sight they saw had them slack jawed.

"Holy hell." Cana said as she looked out the window and looked down towards the city that was now nearly unrecognizable. Metal buildings instead of the usual stone and wood, floating billboards, hovering futuristic looking carts, long highways, so many new stuff that they had ever seen before.

"Welcome to Neo-Crocus, capital of the Democratic Republic of Fiore. Population: around eight million people." Yang said as she saw everyone look at the capital.

"Eight million? Crocus barely had two million people back in our time." Mira said as she looked at everything.

"Yeah, well times changed. Fiore had expanded greatly since the Age of Strife and the entire population of the country is around three hundred million people." She casually told them as Zeref looked at her.

"Wouldn't there be problems with overpopulation and unemployment?" He asked and they turned to her.

"Well, the problem with overpopulation is being solved right now and unemployment isn't really a problem. Any homeless people get shelter until they can find work. The leaders are trying to do their best but problems keep coming." Yang told them as they saw a tall building with a dragon's symbol on it and Yang pointed at it.

"There," She said as the mages turned to look at the building "Drago Industries. The leading company in technology, medicine and science, and the creator of the most advanced technologies all over Earth Land. My Grandfather is the creator and CEO." The people saw the words and the symbol and wondered if the person had a fascination with dragons.

"What is a CEO?" Wendy innocently asked as she looked at the pink and blonde haired girl.

"Chief executive officer, basically a person in charge of everything in the company." Yang told her nonchalantly as aircraft landed on the building's rooftop. The door opened and Yang stood up.

"Come on. Time to meet Grandpa." She said as they followed her out of the aircraft and into the door of the rooftop. They came upon an elevator as Yang pressed the button and waited a few seconds. The doors pinged as they opened and she went inside.

"Come on." They entered the elevator and slightly cramped it as Yang pressed another button and the doors closed. For the next few seconds, there was nothing but awkward silence, the elevator's music doing nothing to help it.

"We are here." Yang suddenly said as the doors opened and they got out of the elevator and found themselves in a hallway with lamps on the ceiling and a woman sitting behind a desk. She looked up and raised an eyebrow as she saw the attire on some of them, even more so when she saw Wendy and Levy. She turned towards Yang.

"Did you need something Yang?" The bombshell nodded at her.

"Yeah, I am back from a mission that Grandpa gave me. He is expecting me." The woman nodded and pressed a button.

"Sir, your granddaughter is here with some…weird looking strangers."

"Let them in Natasha." Natasha nodded and turned to Yang and others.

"Do not cause trouble please. He had a meeting with another CEO and he didn't seem happy." Yang smirked at her.

"Don't worry Nat. We promise not to cause any trouble." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow I doubt that." She said ad returned to her papers as Yang gestured them to follow her and into the door.

"Well, here we are." She said as she turned to them "Let's see what Grandpa wants." She opened the doors and the mages whistled as they saw the office and stopped as they saw the two people. One was writing something while the other held a guitar.

"Try saying the words with a bit of anger. It's more effective if you show a bit more emotion when you sing and try using more chords in the chorus." The blonde with a guitar nodded and took a pencil to erase things on a paper and rewrote them before he tuned his guitar.

"You think this will work?" The blonde asked as the older man nodded.

"Jaune, trust me. It will work."

Yang cleared her throat and the two men turned to see her and the mages. The younger man was a blonde with mismatched eyes, one was blue while the other was brown. His blonde hair was messy and swept to the side. He was wearing a black jacket with zipper open showing his white, scaled under shirt and red tie. He wore white pants with two belts on his waist and black shoes.

But the appearance of the older man had the mages shocked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, especially not after so many centuries had passed.

"N-N-Natsu?" Wendy asked shakily and the older man nodded with a smile.

"Hello, everyone. I am glad to see you all after so many years." Natsu said with a smile as the Fairy Tail mages still had looks of shock.

"NATSU!" That was until Mira, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna and Cana all tackled him to a hug. The man stood his ground and chuckled as he hugged them back. Gildarts smiled as he came up to natsu and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you Natsu." Natsu smiled and shook Gildarts' hand.

"You too Gildarts. I am happy to see you all here." The CEO said as the girls broke the hug. Natsu saw the rest of the guys looking at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Ice Princess? You, Metal Face and Lightning here shocked to see me?" At the nicknames they all had ticks but shook their heads and went to Natsu and shook his hand.

"Nice to know you haven't changed Salamander." Gajeel said as he grinned at him.

"Yeah, nice to see your nasty looking face as well Redfox." Natsu cheekily said as Gajeel's eyebrow twitched.

"The hell did you just say?" Gajeel asked as Natsu simply laughed.

"Oh man. I forgot how fun it was to make fun of you. Man, I missed those days." Natsu said before his eyes fell on the Spriggans who were standing awkwardly behind them. His gaze hardened as he went to them and stood in front of Zeref who stared at him impassively.

"Zeref."

"Natsu."

The two brothers stared at each other with the others looking at them worriedly and the Spriggan ready to pull out their weapons. Finally after five seconds, Natsu gave him a grin and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the new age, brother." Natsu said as Zeref looked at his hand with a surprise, before he gave a tiny smile and shook it with his own.

"Thank you, brother." Natsu nodded and looked back at the faces of the Fairy Tail and gave a chuckle as he saw their expressions of shock.

"Surprised aren't ya?" They snapped out of their shock and looked at him.

"Surprised? We are more than surprised Natsu." Gildarts calmly said "We are in the state of dis-fucking-belief here! For starters, how are you alive after so many years?! Why is that girl calling you grandfather?! Why are you the boss of a company?! And most of all: WHY ARE YOU CALLING ZEREF YOUR BROTHER?!" Gildarts shouted at him as the rest winced at the volume and Natsu stood staring at the orange haired man. After a few seconds he sighed and gestured them all to take a seat on the chairs.

"This is a long story. So please don't interrupt me okay?" They all sat down and nodded as Natsu turned towards Yang and Jaune.

"You two sit down as well. You wanted to know about my story, it's time that you know." The two were gobsmacked at his completely serious tone before they took seats as well and waited for their grandfather to start. Natsu went to his desk, pulled out several large files, before setting them down on a table and sat down on his own chair. He put his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes before he opened them and spoke.

"When I was a child, I had a family. A mom and dad and an older brother. One day though, dragons attacked my hometown and killed my parents and me along with them." He paused to let the information sink in "When my brother found out, he was horrified and wanted to bring me back to life, no matter the cost. Fortunately, he succeeded and brought me back to life. But at the cost of being cursed by a god." He gave a look at Zeref and they all followed his gaze before their eyes widened.

"You mean…" Erza trailed off as Natsu nodded and looked at Yang and Jaune. They both had looks of shock and disbelief in their faces.

"Zeref resurrected me not as a human but as his strongest demon: E.N.D." This time he looked at them and saw that every Fairy Tail mage had looks of complete shock, Gray was staring at him with narrowed eyes and he could see his fists clench. For a few seconds there was only silence before Natsu cleared his throat.

"After that, he gave me to my foster father Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, to be raised and trained so I could kill him one day. However, he realized that Acnologia would find out and sent me along with four other Dragon Slayers to the year X777 using the Eclipse Gate. I found myself in the forest, with Igneel nowhere in sight and I was left with only a scaled scarf left." Yang touched the scarf around her neck as Natsu nodded at her before he looked at the Fairy Tail mages.

"But it wasn't bad. I found people who became my second family, my friends in the Fairy Tail guild. I had many adventures, went through a lot with them and became stronger. I wouldn't have imagined my life without them." The Fairy Tail mages smiled at him as he said that and the two blondes saw their grandfather have a happy look on his face. It was a bit unusual but they smiled at that.

"So what happened after that?" Jaune asked as Natsu sighed.

"In X793, Alvarez Empire led by Zeref here," he gestured towards Zeref "invaded the continent of Ishgar. Luckily, most of the countries including Fiore were able to stop and get the invaders out of their lands. Minstrel was the last place and that is when things went to hell." He looked at all the mages and they all understood what he meant.

"Acnologia." Erza said as Jaune looked confused.

"Who is Acnologia?" He asked as Yang turned to him.

"A dragon that I fought ad killed when I got to that place." He had look of shock at that.

"You killed a fucking dragon and didn't bother calling me to join you?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you on a repetition for a charity concert?"

"I would have found time Yang! It's bad enough that we don't spend as much as time as we did back then but now I learn that I had to miss out on seeing a dragon of all things and now you are saying that you killed it!" he replied to her and she chuckled slightly at that and Natsu cleared his throat.

"Are you two done?" The two turned to him and nodded.

"As you know, Acnologia arrived and Mavis decided to do the drastic decision. She used all of Fairy Heart's power and the concept known as Space between Time and sacrificed herself to try and stop him but instead of trapping him in Fairy Sphere, she ended up putting half of Minstrel in a time stasis and it disappeared off the face of Earth Land. Not many were in the blast radius but those that were could not be returned. Until now that is." He explained as he looked at the mages, The fairies bowed their heads in respect to Mavis with Zeref looking regretful while the others looked intrigued.

"What happened afterwards? What happened after we were put on statis?" Mira asked Natsu and he brought out old pictures from the first file.

"When the stasis was put not many were in the radius and after learning that you all disappeared, we decided to go back to Fiore and try to help the country and the guild after a war like that. I became the Guild Master after we found Makarov's body and buried him. After that, a lot of things happened: I married Lucy and had children," he gave them pictures, which had him in a tuxedo and Lucy wearing a wedding dress. Another picture had him and Lucy holding a pink haired baby while a seven year old, blonde boy was holding Natsu's hand and a five year old, pink haired girl held Lucy's. The fairy girls squealed as they saw the pictures and the guys smiled slightly with Zeref giving a tiny smile as he looked at his nephew and nieces. Yang and Jaune took a look at the pictures and smiled as they saw their 'grandmother' so to speak. Yang looked at Lucy's chest before looking at her own and gave a 'huh' as Jaune chuckled beside her.

"Elfman married Evergreen," Mira and Lisanna squealed louder as they saw Elfman and Ever holding hands while a bunch of white and brown haired kids were around them. The two sisters had tears as they saw the scene, wishing they could hug their nephews and nieces. Natsu kept giving pictures to the fairies and they all wowed as they saw them. One picture had an older Romeo hugging Chelia by her waist with both having wedding rings on their hands. Another picture had Fairy Tail looking different and another had the next generation of mages all looking at the camera with the parents smiling at the cameras.

"Man, look at all of these pictures. Seems like you all were happy in the end." Laxus commented and Natsu smiled.

"Yeah." His smile turned into a frown and they all noticed that "We had, until I realized that I was aging extremely slowly and had to watch everyone that I know die before me, even Lucy. I stayed alive and looked after my grandchildren and their descendants." Gildarts grimaced, knowing the pain of losing a loved one as did Zeref. Yang and Jaune looked at their grandfather with pity in their eyes.

"And as if someone repeatedly bashed his head on a shit storm button, thing went even worse." He continued as he stood up "In the year X900, Pergrande Kingdom declared a war on all other countries on Ishgar. We did everything we could to stop the war and it lasted for ten years, resulting in the deaths of many, many people. Finally, in December 28, the war ended and Pergrande Kingdom admitted defeat, with some of the countries taking a portion of the territory. The longest war in the history of Ishgar ended with the lives of many lost and many more left to rot. Fiore was at a state of economic depression after the war, but the worst was to come in X999 when we received the horrible news. Ethernano was starting to disappear." He told them as the mages paid close attention, wanting to learn how it happened.

"How could Ethernano simply disappear from the face of Earth Land?" Dimaria asked him and he sighed at that.

"We were not sure what started it, but we suspected that some sort of anomaly started devouring Ethernano and left nothing behind. We tried to stop it but nothing worked and even lacrimas which had Ethernano stored in them would not work anymore. After one hundred years, in the year X1100 Ethernano disappeared completely and thus began the Age of Strife." Natsu went to the window, looked out the city and clenched his fists as he remembered those times. Those horrible times.

"What happened during the Age of Strife?" Levy asked, fearing the answer as Natsu turned to her with a grim look.

"The Age of Strife was perhaps one of the worst times for humanity. At the time all of our advanced technology relied on magic to power it. Without Ethernano to power anything we had, people started stealing and destroying anything they could to try to get something to eat. Soon the absence of Ethernano started affecting the climate as well and everything went nuts. Winters covered the hottest deserts, cities were drowning in rain water, crops dies due to draught and the world's economy crashed. Anarchy began and everything went to shit. For a few hundred years it remained that way, with people being unable to stop or help. The magical creatures mutated and became horrific and those who had magic containers either became addicted to magic or were hunted down by normal people." He paused as he watched their horrified reaction and closed his eyes.

"I had to watch people die and be killed for a glass of water or food, I saw families turn against each other just for a loaf of bread. I witnessed people become cannibals in some parts of the world. I watched as the nobility raped and forced slaves to fight each other while putting nails in their heads that would force them to fight even if they didn't want to. The only good thing was that people were trying to make better technology that did not rely on magic." He paused and saw that everyone had looks of digust, horror and sadness. Yang and Jaune were horrified that their grandfather had to deal with all of that

"I watched it all and could not allow it to continue. So in X1453 I rallied people behind me and tried to stop the anarchy, not succeeding until five years later when we freed Fiore from the tyrannical grasp of Bosco and let the rebellion to destroy and weaken Bosco. I didn't stop there and went to every place to try and make everything better. In some cases, I succeeded, in some I did not and it remained that way until the year X1589 when the Age of Strife ended and the Age of Silence followed."

"Age of Silence?" Cana asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yes, this was a time when people discovered underground resources like coal and fossil fuels to replace Ethernano and it worked. For the next five-six hundred years, everything was peaceful. Besides the occasional civil wars and wars between countries, everything was alright. Science and technology started advancing further and further and new devices became available." Natsu had a smile as he remembered those times but then a frown came to his face.

"But with new technology comes new weapons and as the countries developed more and more advanced weapons, tensions grew more and more, until finally in the year X2011 The First World War happened." They looked confused at that.

"The First World War?" Gajeel asked as Natsu nodded.

"A war in which the major superpowers of the entire world fought either on the side of Allied Republics or with the Coalition. The entire war lasted for only seven years but brought with it a lot of destruction, death and despair. When it ended with the Armistice and the defeat of Coalition, everything changed. Both Worldwide and in Ishgar. For starters, the countries of Seven and Iceberg no longer existed and fell apart into smaller countries. Whatever was left of Bosco was taken over by Fiore and Bellum took over Desierto and Joya. The Pergrande Federation was in a crisis for forty years and Alvarez Empire became the Alvarian Union or AU and was the world's number one economic country. The supposed 'peace' that happened after the war couldn't even be peace in the first place, made even worse by the Great Depression." They all had looks of confusion at that.

"Great Depression?" Irene asked.

"The Great Depression was a forty year time period of economic downturn which started in Alvar. It's really complicated to explain, but basically, income dropped making Jewels worthless. Say you had around 10 billion Jewels at the time, that amount of money sounds good, until you realize that the most you can buy with that amount of money is just a bag of milk, a loaf of bread and around 4 pounds of meat. That is how things were for forty years, during which there was a massive amount of death, scaling up to twenty-thirty million people. That is not including the mass unemployment and the rise of what is known as 'Sin industries', a time when gambling, alcohol and tobacco were legalized and became normal in all countries. Eventually all of this led to the most devastating and tragic conflict in all of Earth Land's history." He paused as Yang and Jaune's eyes widened.

"The Second World War." Jaune said as Natsu nodded at that.

"What caused it to happen?" Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow as Natsu glared at nothing.

"Pergrande was in the Coalition and when it lost, people were angry and humiliated. The economic crisis that happened after the war, combined with the Great Depression allowed for **him** to rise and take over the country." Natsu spat the word him as if it was a disease and his two grandchildren nodded in understanding, while the mages were confused.

"Who is him?" Brandish asked as Natsu clenched his fist.

"Rudolf Witler." Natsu said with disgust and hate in his voice as he snarled in anger.

The mages stared at him in silence with some having raised eyebrows.

"Rudolf?" Gray trailed off.

"Witler?" Gajeel finished…before they started cracking up and began to laugh at the name.

"What kind of a stupid name is that?" Gray laughed as several others chuckled at the name as well.

"Yeah, we laughed too, until he invaded Bellum and murdered 3 million people in a month." Natsu said impassively and they all stopped laughing. Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Witler had this conspiracy theory belief that some races are born better than others and believed that the people of Pergrande were the purest race and started a genocidal war in order to take over the world. Allied with him were two other countries who also believed themselves to be superior and they formed the Axis powers. The war began in year X2059 when Pergrande invaded Bellum and continued for around fifteen years. During that time atrocities were committed, people were experimented upon and an ethnic group of around eight million were murdered in concentration camps in Pergrande. Places where people went through horrific experiments, cremated, shot or even starved to death, and that's just half as they apparently went through worse but we never found evidence." He paused as he saw everyone have looks of horror, disgust with some looking ready to puke and Jaune and Yang looked horrified beyond measure.

"Ho-How could anyone allow that to happen?" Erza asked with anger in her voice, being reminded of her time in the Tower.

"Because it was a war and no one was able to do anything as Pergrande already fought off most of the invasion efforts because at the time they had the most efficiently trained army. It didn't help that one of the largest countries in Earth Land known as Union of Communist Republics or UCR led by Yosif Shalin, was also invaded and nearly brought down. Until a massive winter storm covered the planet and gave them the advantage they needed in order to win and they pushed back all of the forces and began pushing towards Pergrande itself as did other countries. The war truly ended however when the capital and one of the cities of Pergrande were bombed."

"Bombed?" Natsu crossed his arms.

"In the year X2074 scientists in AU and Fiore came up with a bomb that could level a city in a single blast. They called it: the Devastator bomb. At the time, the allies have already defeated two of the Axis powers leaving only one. They were close to taking the capital city of Pergrande but Witler wasn't surrendering so they decided to put on a show of force. So on September, Fiore dropped the Devastator bomb on one of the populated cities of one of the Axis powers, hoping they wouldn't need to use another one but two days later, Alvar dropped another Devastator bomb right on the capital of Pergrande, killing Witler and many more people. With the capital destroyed and Witler dead, Pergrande surrendered and lost much of its territory to the allies. Fiore took about ten percent of the land and the rest of Pergrande was capitulated for around seven years." The mages had different reactions, ranging from shock at the existence of a bomb that could level a city to interest in what happened next.

"What happened after the war?" Natsu scratched his head.

"Well, there was this sort of rivalry between AU and UCR that nearly led to a total annihilation in several occasions due to the fact that both were major superpowers in world stage and kept making Devastator bombs. This "Cold War" lasted for around two hundred years, some countries had wars due to communist revolutions, but eventually in the year X2286 the two signed a treaty to stop the war due to the fact that both countries were experiencing economic downturns. For several centuries, there was a relative peace until the planet started running out of resources like oil. And thus started the Resource wars in which all the countries began to fight each other for resources and things went haywire once again." Jaune snapped his finger at that.

"I read about it. The war for resources was the first time that the plasma weapons were used and it ended when humanity started using solar batteries and used space travel to collect resources from meteors and other planets in the year X2345." Natsu nodded at him and Jaune silently made a fist pump.

"After all of that there were still major events that happened like a break out of a disease known as Kuro Muerto which killed around three hundred million people worldwide. Then there was this climate change, which led to some catastrophic incidents like tornadoes, earthquakes, erupting volcanoes, tsunamis and heat strokes. At one point there was even a short period of Ice Age where the planet had a winter that lasted for a year. Eventually, I started my company Drago Industries in the year X2499, which focused on creating most advanced technology to help people in their hardest times. It was a success and for the next century, I came up with technology that could allow us to restore nature, make better use of resources, create safer vehicles and so on. And thus began the Golden Age of Technology." Gildarts nodded before he looked at Yang and Jaune.

"What about them? Why do they call you grandpa?" Natsu smiled and looked at the two.

"At some point in time, I found out that some of my descendants were still alive and twenty years ago I adopted Yang and Jaune after finding out that their DNA matched mine. Turns out that while I was around the world, my descendants were engaging in…let's just say: inbreeding." All of them had looks of disgust as they heard that, especially Yang and Jaune "This inbreeding allowed for their demon blood to stay even after so many centuries and when I found out, I searched and found these two rascals and told them that I was their grandpa." He went to the two and ruffled their hair, Jaune smiled with a closed eye while Yang swatted his hand away with an embarrassed flush.

"And that is all that happened after you went to stasis." He finished his tale and the mages were all trying to comprehend what they were told. Some had headaches and some wanted to know more about what happened. Natsu looked out the window and saw that the night was coming and turned to the mages.

"I would like to talk more but it's getting late. I will take you all to your temporary sleeping place and we will talk tomorrow." He said as he then pressed a button on his desk.

"Natasha, prepare my flying limo. I need to send the people here to my penthouse apartment."

"As you wish sir."

Natsu looked at Jaune and Yang who were now chatting uo with Levy.

"Jaune, Yang," The two turned to him "Go with them to the apartment and help them adjust. I will come home later."

"Sure gramps." Jaune said as he stood up along with Yang before looking at the mages.

"Come on, I will show you everything." He said as he went to the exit and they all followed him as Natsu waved at of them.

"See you later everyone." He said as the door closed and he went back to the desk and sighed.

"That was hard to explain." He muttered before he found a picture lying on the floor. He picked it up and a sad smile came up as he looked at it. It was a picture of him and Lucy standing next to their twenty six year old son and his own wife and child. Their younger children were standing around with the younger ones standing closer to their parents. Their eldest daughter was hugging her brother's arm and their youngest child was held in her parents' arms. He traced his finger over Lucy's face, a tear slid out of his eye and he wiped it away.

"I should get back to work." He put away the picture and started doing his paperwork.

Later.

A beep came out as Jaune used a card to open the penthouse. He pushed the door open and entered it as the others came in after him. They looked around as Yang closed the door behind them.

"Welcome to our apartment. Usually we live in the mansion outside the city but we asked Grandpa to buy the penthouse so that we could live on our own." Jaune said as he went to the kitchen.

"Does anyone want to eat or drink something?" Some people had their stomach grumble and blushed as they nodded.

"I will take Beer and steak. Same for my old man." Cana said as she found a chair to sit on.

"Chicken and macaroni with tea please." Mira asked as Lisanna asked for the same.

"Roasted duck with gravy." Irene said as she sat down.

"Beef stew and muffins for dessert." Dimaria asked.

"Same for me." Brandish said as she sat next to her friend.

Soon everyone was giving orders and Jaune wrote them down before he went to a vending machine.

"One full dinner, coming right up." He ripped the paper and put it in the vending machine and it began to glow. Suddenly, a hole in it glowed and a plate of steak with beer appeared. He took it and gave it to Cana as the machine kept making food. Soon enough everyone was eating and talking.

"What is that machine anyway?" Zeref asked as he gestured towards the vending machine.

"Auto chef. Makes food from the ingredients in it, was made after grandpa realized that people didn't have time to cook and made it for those who are at work or in the army." Yang explained as she ate her spaghetti and the mages looked awed.

Soon enough, the dinner as eaten and the mages went to take showers, took the extra clothes in the closets and went to sleep in the different parts of the apartment. The Spriggan mages were sleeping in the extra beds in the living room while the fairies slept in the guest room. Jaune yawned as he put Levy next to Gajeel and went to his own room, taking off his clothes as he did so and went to take a shower.

"Hey Jaune, you here?" yang asked as she came to the bedroom.

"In the shower Yang." Was the reply as Yang sat on the bed.

"What do you think about our guests?" Yang asked and put on her sleep wear.

"They are okay, I guess. Though the Fairy Tail mages were a bit friendlier than Great Uncle Zeref."

"Great Uncle?" Yang asked as she lay in bed.

"Yeah, he is Grandpa's brother so I call him Great Uncle Zeref."

"How about Gruncle Zeref." Yang asked with a giggle as Jaune chuckled in the shower.

"That works too." Soon, he left the shower wearing his towel and put on his boxers and shorts. After that, he laid in bed and felt Yang wrap her arms around him, he smiled and brushed her hair.

"Goodnight Yang." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer.

"Goodnight Jaune." Jaune turned off the lamp and they went to sleep.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Okay, tell me again why do I need to wear this?" Irene asked Yang as she stood in a pair of black jeans, a red zip up jacket and a white shirt underneath it. On her feet were a pair of black high heeled shoes.

"Well, your old attire is…um," Yang said as she looked at the outfit before facing Irene "Okay, I won't sugarcoat it. It makes you look like a cosplay prostitute from Red Light District." Irene narrowed her eyes at that as beside her Dimaria snickered while wearing a loose black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Bold of you to say that little girl." The redhead mother said while clenching her fists.

"Well, it's true. You can't strut around in that kind of clothing in this day and age. Plus, you can't use magic since the atmosphere in this time makes sure that you will only hurt yourself if you do so. And trust me, the scum in the street that roam at evening are dangerous and armed." Yang explained while standing in her usual attire as Brandish came out wearing brown jeans, a long sleeved green shirt and a brown jacket wrapped around her waist. On her feet were green high heeled shoes.

"So what do you think Brandish?" Yang asked the greenette who looked at the mirror.

"It feels strange to wear more than just swimwear, but the colors are good." She said as Cana came into the room wearing a white tube top and her signature brown pants. Erza was behind her wearing a red shirt and blue jeans along with black boots. Mira came in next wearing a black Lolita dress and Lisanna wore her usual light blue shirt and a long blue skirt. Levy was next, wearing an orange dress with black shorts and a light blue jacket. Juvia came in last wearing her usual blue dress, but wearing a pair of blue jeans underneath.

"So, are you all ready to hang out and see the city?" Yang asked and they all nodded as the door opened once more and Wendy came in. Her dress was replaced with blue pants coupled with blue-green shirt and a blue hoody.

"H-How do I look?" Wendy shyly asked as Yang cooed at seeing her.

"Goodness gracious Wendy. You are so cute." The blonde and pink haired girl said as she picked up the girl and began hugging her, smothering the girl in her cleavage as Wendy waved her arms.

"Put me down! Please put me down!" The females laughed at the sight as Wendy comically waved her arms and feet, asking to be let go.

"Oh fine." Yang said as she put the girl down and took her back pack and put it on.

"Well, come on ladies. A whole day of fun awaits us!" Yang said as the fairies cheered with the Spriggan mages just chuckling at her as they followed the girl out of the room.

**Meanwhile.**

"Would you stop stripping already?" Jaune asked with a twitching eyebrow as he held Gray's new clothes, consisting of a dark blue shirt with the words "Sub-zero" on the front and a pair of blue pants with blue shoes.

"I can't help it. It's a habit that I can't get rid of." Gray said as he took the cloths and put them on again. Besides them Gildarts chuckled while wearing a white shirt and black pants with brown shoes. He had a jacket with him that he held in his prosthetic hand.

"Well, you are gonna have to. Because the moment you strip, you will be arrested for walking around in the nude." Jaune warned him as Laxus pulled on the collar of his white shirt. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves pulled back and black suit pants with black shoes.

"This shirt is a bit tight for me." The blonde said as he unbuttoned the collar.

"Don't worry, the cloths have a function which allow them to fit whoever wears them. It's just adjusting to your size right now." Right as he said that, the shirt glowed for a split second before seemingly expanding as Laxus breathed a sigh of relief.

"I gotta admit, you sure know what kind of clothes to wear kid." Gajeel said while wearing a black shirt and a biker's jacket with black jeans and jet black boots. He put on black fingerless gloves and admired himself in the mirror.

"I agree, these are some nice clothes." Jellal said as he stood wearing a blue shirt and midnight black pants with a white hoody and blue sneakers on his feet.

"Well, Yang would always take me shopping for new clothes, even though I already have a lot of them. Say, Gruncle Zeref how do you like your clothes?" he cheekily asked and the others chuckled as they saw Zeref's clothes. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie, his black pants were cleaned and his shoes were polished as he adjusted his tie and straightened the collar.

"I don't see your amusement in such comfortable clothes." Zeref said as he brushed the sleeves of his suit.

"Sorry, you look like one of the boring businessmen right now. But hey, you are about to have a meeting with Grandpa so I guess it suits you better to come like that instead of walking around like some ancient civilization cosplayer." The guys chuckled at that as Zeref gave him a deadpan look but sighed.

"Okay, let's go. You go with Yang and I will take Gruncle Zeref to Grandpa. I will join you all later." Jaune said as he took the keys to the apartment and went outside to see Yang waiting for him.

"One moment Yang." He said as Zeref followed him out of the apartment to the limo where Jaune opened the door to let Zeref in. After that he went to the driver.

"Take him to Grandpa. He has an important talk with him." The driver nodded as Jaune gave him tips as the limo drove off. Jaune waved at his Gruncle as Yang and others came out of the apartment.

"So where should we go first?" Yang asked as Jaune rubbed his chin thought before seeing a billboard of a monster movie.

"How about that?" he asked as Yang saw the billboard and smiled.

"Heh. King of the Monsters. Still showing I see." She turned towards the rest.

"Well, follow us. We are gonna see a movie first." The two walked on the front with the others following them and starting a talk.

"So, what are we going to watch?" Wendy asked as she stood next to Yang.

"A movie about giant monsters."

"Giant monsters? Why would you want to watch a movie when you already fought a monster?" Gildarts asked as Yang shrugged.

"Everyone likes Giant monster movies. This one is really famous though. Grimzilla, King of the Monsters." Yang said as they looked interested.

"I should warn you. The cinemas tend to make movies in hyper realistic 3D so you better stay in place and not freak out." Jaune warned them as they neared a cinema and he ordered the tickets before they all went inside.

* * *

**Later.**

"That was awesome!" Cana and Levy yelled out as they sat in a café after watching the movie.

"Eh, it wasn't bad." Irene said as he drank her tea.

"Not bad? We watched a movie about a giant monster fighting a damn dragon! What's not good about it?" Dimaria asked with the others nodding as the woman sighed.

"Yeah, but we fought monsters daily. You shouldn't be so awestruck Dimaria." The blonde rolled her eyes at that and took a bite of her sandwich.

"And you should stop being such a spoil sport Irene. Come on, we are in a new age! Relax!" The blonde told her as the others nodded and the red head sighed.

"That is the thing. Being in a new age isn't really a good thing. We should-"

"Excuse me." A new voice and they all turned to see a plump, woman wearing a shirt with the word WSJ on her blue shirt. Her hair was vibrant red and looked like it was bleached. Her entire outfit screamed 'attention seeker', heck she couldn't even be called normal, it wasn't helping that she also had a few more people behind her. A male who honestly looked lazy and looked like a woman and a girl who looked like an entitled person.

Yang and Jaune groaned as they saw them.

"Oh god. Not them again." Jaune said as he covered his face. Sadly, it seemed one of them recognized him.

"You!" The entitled teen said as Jaune looked at her with uninterested eyes "Think you are so good just because you have your white male privilege?!" The mages looked confused as Jaune sighed at that.

"Hey Cindy." He said impassively as the girl glared a thim.

"Don't you 'hey Cindy' me you fucking racist! You think you are so good since you broke up with me and had your rape of me covered by your grandpa?!" The two other people with her glared at him.

"What can you expect of people like him?" The woman? Said as she sneered at him while the guy simply scoffed.

"Thinks he is so good with his toxic masculinity. What a bastard." Jaune gave him an intense glare with his mismatched eyes and the guy looked scared.

"Tough talk coming from a guy who whines every time he fails at a job that even the lamest guy can do." Jaune said bluntly and the guy flinched before glaring at him.

"Hello Cindy." Yang said as the so called Cindy turned to her and had a look of fear "Still trying to make my brother look bad?" She asked with an even tone as the girl meeked in fear.

"H-Hey Y-Yang. Fan-Fancy seeing y-you hanging out with him." She meekly responded as Yang raised an eyebrow.

"He is my brother. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with him and my friends here?" She asked while glaring at the other woman and flipping off the guy.

"Why are you defending him? Weren't you with us before?!" Cindy asked and yang scoffed.

"That was before you and your other hypocrites made my brother your target. And we all know how that turned out don't we Cindy?" yang asked while clenching her right fist and heard cracks in her knuckles as the three flinched.

"Yang please." Yang looked at Jaune and sighed as she nodded at him. The blonde then turned to the three "Now what do you three want?" Cindy cleared her throat and pointed at Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Brandish.

"We wanted to ask these people to help us support our movement. We feel that they would be perfect examples for our cause, especially the two blue haired boys." She said while pointing at Levy and Wendy.

The entire table stared at them with wide eyed looks, especially the guys. Wendy looked insulted as did Levy but her look was one of anger.

"Come on, you don't need to hide. I am the victim as well so we gotta stick together." The guy said as he looked at the two.

"Uh Cindy," Jaune said as the girl looked at him like she was superior "You do realize that they are girls, they aren't boys. And that's their usual hair color, they didn't dye their hair." He turned to them "You didn't, right?" They looked at him and shook their heads as Levy stood up and went to Cindy…before punching her in the torso as the girl doubled over in pain.

"That's for calling me a guy." She said before she turned around and went to her seat next to Gajeel. Wendy stood up as well, and went to the guy, before bitch slapping him and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes as Yang giggled at the sight.

"Man, you haven't gotten any smarter have you Cindy?" Cindy glared at her and Yang glared back as the girl flinched.

"Now go away Cindy. We are trying to have a good time and you and your friends here are ruining the mood." Jaune said as the other two scoffed.

"And if we don't?" Yang smiled…before she cracked her knuckles with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Well, I could surely use a punching bag right now." The three looked at her then at Jaune who picked a can of soda and crushed in into a ball in his hand, all the while staring at them with an impassive look. The three looed scared before they ran off as Cindy turned around.

"This isn't the end, you hear me Jaune Arc? This is not the end!" She screamed before she ran off as the two relaxed in their seats.

"I thought they would never leave." Yang commented as she drank her smoothie.

"Yeah, I thought she would have been smarter but nope. Looks like she is still living with her delusions." Jaune said as he threw the crushed ball into a trash can.

"Who were those people?" Erza asked as Jaune turned to her.

"Cindy was my ex. She looked like a nice person but deep inside she was this entitled selfish, immature girl who thought that she was better than everyone else. It didn't help that she was abusive in her former relationships. I broke up with her two years ago and she falsely accused me of rape and tried to have me arrested. Grandpa helped with the investigation and Cindy was forced to do community service for three weeks." Jaune explained as he rubbed his neck.

"And the other two? Why did they think we were boys?" Levy asked, still annoyed at what happened.

"Warriors of Social Justice or WSJ. These guys used to be good, but then they went off the rails. Originally they wanted to have ethnic people accepted and pushed for equality, they were a positive group at first and people liked them. According to Grandpa, the first people who were WSJ were given the name due to it being a positive compliment." Yang said as she kept drinking her smoothie.

"I sense a catch here." Irene said as Jaune nodded.

"See, with the social justice came the belief that in order for some races to be equal, another race needs to be oppressed and thus the modern WSJ, people who are radical and extremist were created. They believe that the 'white males' need to be oppressed in order to gain greater race equality." He explained as the table became silent. For a few seconds, nothing but silence.

"Okay, how does that make any sense?" Laxus asked while scratching his head "I mean, you are saying that they basically want equality but they do so by enslaving a race? How does that even work?" The two shrugged at that.

"We don't know really. Most of the time those people are largely hypocritical, they say they stand for something but then say something else that contradicts that view. Most of the time, they engage in arguments against other politicians and have this black and white view that they believe is correct. What is worse though is the fact that they demand respect and tolerance but do not give said things to anyone, they just simply talk without allowing their opponent to talk. They seem to refuse to accept the fact that human behavior is much more complex than what they believe it to be. They will call anyone who they hate "worse than Witler". Can you imagine that? Calling someone who made a joke worse than a guy who was responsible for the deaths of millions." Jaune said while face palming.

"They have this belief that they can force anyone to change their views but simply fail to see the bigger picture. Funny thing is they seemingly get offended by everything, even by the lightest jokes at their expense and will call anything "racist", "sexist", "misogynistic" and so on and generally tend to politicize everything, even children's cartoons. And on top of that, the current politics are so damn messy that it is nearly impossible to understand them." Yang said as she ate her burger and Jaune drank his soda.

"How do you know all of that? You had experience in politics?" Gildarts asked, curious as to how they knew all of that. Jaune shook his head at him.

"No, in fact we stay as far away from politics as possible. It's just Grandpa has warned us. He said and I quote: "Kids, no matter what happens, do not, I repeat DO NOT involve yourself with current politics. It is like a maze of insanity where every turn is filled with traps and corruption. So many people acting like innocent sheep who then ended up being wolves in sheep's clothing. I damn near lost my sanity when I made my company and had to deal with all the corrupt and confusing politics, so please. Do not fall into the pit of today's politics, chances are you will never escape." End quote." Jaune said while mimicking Natsu's voice as best as he could.

The results were noticeable as everyone began laughing at the impression. Fairy Tail mages at the fact that Natsu tried to understand politics and some at the acting. After a while, the laughter calmed down.

"By the way, why did was that Cindy girl with them? She doesn't really seem smart." Dimaria asked as Jaune sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Well, you see. She is a member of the radical feminists." They raised eyebrows at that.

"Radical feminists?" Yang nodded.

"Yeah, see back then there was this movement made by women called Feminism. It's main goals was to give equality to women, i.e. equal pay, equal treatment and so on. The first, second and, to a certain extent, third waves were all about equality. However, the fourth wave is when it went radical and most of the radical extremist feminists nowadays want something else entirely." The females seemed interested in the movement with most smiling until they heard the last bit.

"And what is it that they want?" Juvia asked as to what more they would want.

"By their words: "Destruction of the patriarchy" and "liberation of women". Some of those women practically became abusive and started using the term 'equality' to further their goals. Most of the time, they do it for ridiculous things like wanting more pay than men because they buy more stuff, falsely accusing every male of rape and practically ruining their lives, taking everything they can out of divorces and claiming they want equality for both genders while saying things like "Males should be on their knees and serving us". A group of them even opened a café once to 'promote equality' but decided to do so by charging males with taxes when they entered the café. This ruined their business and they blamed the patriarchy for it without actually learning why they went out of favor with many people. They are basically hypocrites who run away at the moment they start losing an argument. What is worse is that they are part of the radical portion of WSJ, which is why Cindy was with them." Yang explained as the mages had looks of surprise, which turned to disgust to then looks of disbelief.

"Geez, the more and more I learn, the more I wonder if people have lost their minds." Mira said as Lisanna agreed with her. Jaune sighed at that.

"I know, makes me glad that Yang stopped being a member of those feminists." Yang spat out her drink and glared at Jaune.

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up! Besides, I wasn't that bad!" Jaune raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yang, you called Grandpa a sexist because you wanted to take over the company and he did not let you while giving you valid reasons. You called me a misogynist when I made a joke in my Dover account and spread it around and you beat up a guy, because you thought he was abusing a girl, when he was just stopping her from committing suicide. On top of that, you kept being unreasonable and nearly ruined my and my band's reputation when I was arguing with you." Jaune said without missing a beat as Yang became more and more flustered as he said that and was looking sheepish.

"I already said I am sorry brother. Why are you bringing this all up?" He pointed to the mages.

"So that when they ask, they will know the full story as you tend to lie to make things look better when they were not." Yang scratched the back of her head and blushed as jaune sighed and brought her in for a one armed hug.

"Yang, you know I love you. I do this not out of malice, but because I don't want you going back to that extremist path again." He said as Yang nodded and hugged him back with a smile. The mages smiled at the display with Irene coughing to get their attention.

"Your sister being extremist aside, aren't there people who opposed what those people say?" The two nodded at that.

"Yeah, there are people who are against both of these movements. Thing is, they aren't really good either." He said.

"How so?" Brandish asked and the two sighed.

"See, the actions of the WSJ and extremist feminists have made groups that are against them. The problem is that those same groups became radical as well. See, while one group calls out on a problem and heavily exaggerates it, the other tries to make it seem like those same problems don't exist and pass it off as their 'imagination', pissing off the opposing group. This generally creates a cycle in which both are wrong and will continue to be in the wrong. At some pointes, it led to heated arguments and fights, both in the open and in social media. Ironically, the actions of WSJ and their opposing group Social Slayers, have earned both an infamous reputation in which if you are part of one you will immediately be attacked by the other and if you try correcting them, you will be insulted and mocked."Jaune said as he finished his soda.

"Their arguments against each other has caused the problems that they preach about to become less important. That and the entertainment media suffered as well, when both of these find something they don't like they immediately attack it and as a result whatever it is they do to the thing in question, results in a drop of quality and turning something entertaining into a stale propaganda. This includes movies, TV shows, video games, music and all other stuff." Yang finished for him and the two slumped in their seats as they looked up.

"Rest in peace JNPR. You will be missed." The two said drawing looks of confusion from the mages as they processed all the information.

"So let me get this straight." Gildarts said while putting his beer down "A group of radical people ruin and politicize everything while being hypocrites. Another group that hates them isn't better and the whole politics of Earth Land is messed up because of that?" The two nodded at him as Gildarts slumped forward.

"I fucking hate politics." The bearded man said as he planted his head on the table causing it to shake. Luckily, the sturdy material held on as Cana rubbed her father's back to calm him.

"You know Jaune. I feel like I am forgetting something. But what?" Yang asked as she rubbed her chin.

"Maybe the fact that you haven't informed of your arrival Yang?" A voice said behind her as Ynag straightened up and turned around to see an angry looking Blake standing behind her with her arms crossed.

"Hey Blake! Fancy seeing you here." Yang awkwardly said as Jaune stood up from his seat.

"Hey Blake." She turned to him and smiled before she hugged him.

"Hey Jaune. How is my blonde dork?" Jaune flushed as he heard that and smirked at her.

"Not bad. What about you my little ero bookworm." Blake blushed as he said that.

"Jaune!" The male chuckled before giving her a kiss, one which she reciprocated before the two broke apart.

"Where were you yesterday Blake." The girl took out her won backpack and showed six different cases at which the two siblings looked happy.

"Dread Eternal! Finally!" Yang said as she leapt from her seat and took one of the cases and held up one of them in the air and started bouncing around. Jaune took one and saw what the other case had and smiled.

"Sixteen years, finally, Half-Life: Lucy. Good thing I have the gear necessary for it. Thanks Blake." Blake smiled as Yang stored her case away.

"No problem. The line got smaller or some reason and I went and took the copies for myself and for you two." She then looked over to the mages and was confused "Who are these people?" Jaune looked at them before beckoning her to sit with them.

"Come sit with us. It's a long story."

**One explanation later.**

"You fought a dragon?" Blake incredulously asked as Yang nodded.

"Surprising right?" Blake nodded while taking out her phone.

"Guess that explains why it was headless when Bellum found it." She showed the two a video of a reporter talking about a dragon.

"_We are flying over the newly appeared land and I can't believe my eyes! We found a corpse of what we believe to be a dragon! Could it be that the legends are actually true? What is the government hiding from us?"_

Blake turned off the video as Yang and Jaune frowned at that.

"Great, now those nutjobs have even more reason to start believing in conspiracy theories. What a joy." Jaune sarcastically said as Blake turned to the mages.

"So you can really use magic." They nodded as Wendy gathered wind in her hand and Brandish enlarged a cup. After a few seconds though, it became normal and Brandish frowned.

"We do, but it seems like our magic is weaker without Ethernano." The green haired woman commented as Blake looked awestruck at that.

"I can't believe it. The tales of Ethernano were true after all. Who knows what else is true?" She said.

"A lot of thing are best left hidden little girl." Dimaria said as she looked at her "So you are this guy's girlfriend?" Blake nodded happily while holding Jaune's hand and leaning into him.

"Damn, and here I wanted to take him." The blonde said as most choked on spit as she said that.

"Dimaria, calm yourself." Brandish said as she chastised her.

"Oh come on. I mean, look at him! He looks pretty hot and is a decent guy and I want someone to love me." The time mage as Jaune blushed at her words and Blake and Yang narrowed their eyes.

"I am flattered that you think that Dimaria, but I am afraid I am taken." Jaune said as he felt Blake cling to him.

"Okay, that aside. What do you three do anyway?" Erza asked as they perked up.

"Well, I work at a library and I am starting to write my own book. I call it: "Shinobi: rivals in love". I am almost done with it." Blake said while holding up all that she wrote.

"I work at Grandpa's private army and have a part time job at a female gym as a personal trainer." Yang answered while giving them a card to the location.

"I have a band where I am the lead singer and guitarist. We are pretty popular and we are going to do a concert today. Wanna come see it?" he asked and they looked at each other before they nodded.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind hearing today's music." Gajeel said as the fairies looked at him.

"You just want to perform as well, don't you?" Levy asked as Gajeel gave her a deadpan stare.

"You've been living with me for two years before we reunited with others Levy. You don't need to guess to know what I am thinking." Levy gave him a look before sighing and hugging his arm as Gajeel had a small blush on his face at that.

"Well, you are all in luck. I can get you all tickets to the concert. But first, let's go around and see more of the city." Jaune said as he took his girlfriend's hand, asked for the check and paid for it as the others stood up and followed the three.

* * *

**Meanwhile**.

"You want me to work in Human Resources Department?" Zeref asked as Natsu nodded at him.

"Yeah, see my previous hires weren't trustworthy and one of them nearly ruined the company. I need someone who I trust and who better than my brother." Natsu said with a smile as he tapped at the holotable.

"Natsu, I am new to this age. I don't know how everything operates, nor do I know how to help operate a company." Zeref said as Natsu stood up.

"Which is why I will be teaching you brother. Don't worry, there won't be much to do." He said as he gestured his brother to follow him out of the room and towards one of the offices below. He finally stopped at an empty room.

"This will be your office." He said as he then gestured towards the desk.

"Now, let me show you how you work with these things." Zeref sat down as Natsu began to explain everything.

**Later. Evening.**

"Paperwork, even after so many years." Zeref said after getting used to the computer and was doing well for the most part.

"I wonder how the others are?"

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

**I Could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be**

**Just like you!**

Jaune sang into the microphone as he stood on a stage with his band as their fans cheered on them. Yang and the others were among the crowd with some dancing, some bobbing their heads and some cheering at the music.

"That was awesome!" Cana exclaimed while sitting on her father's shoulders who held up a fist in the air.

"Gotta admit, he is really good." Laxus said as they all nodded.

"I would have preferred something different, but I do admit that he is a good singer." Irene said while tapping her feet.

"Thank you! Thank you all for coming to this charity concert!" Jaune said as they all cheered with some holding signs that said "TDG!".

"I am glad to know that we have fans like you all. We wanted to make this concert to raise money for those who are in need of help. The homeless, the sick and those who are on quarantine from the Virus outbreak." Jaune continued.

"Virus outbreak?" Erza asked as Yang nodded.

"Yeah, see there is this outbreak of an unknown virus that is happening on the other side of Earth Land. People are doing everything they can to prevent it." She explained.

"I am grateful towards all of you for helping out. But before we end this concert, I would like to sing one more song. This one is for those who are struggling with depression, with their lives and are on the verge of breaking. This is a song for all those out there who have lost hope, if you can hear us, know that we are there to help you all." The crowd silently cheered as Jaune found a chair to sit on and tuned his guitar as the lights focused on him. The concert became silent as some took out flashlights to light. Jaune started the song by putting a more sad tone before he started singing.

**This world will never be****  
****What I expected****  
****And if I don't belong****  
****Who would have guessed it?**

The drum player started playing along as Jaune started with a calmer voice.**  
**

**I will not leave alone****  
****Everything that I own****  
****To make you feel like it's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

Suddenly, the song became a bit louder as Jaune stood up.

**Even if I say****  
****It'll be alright****  
****Still I hear you say****  
****You want to end your life****  
****Now and again we try****  
****To just stay alive****  
****Maybe we'll turn it all around****  
****'Cause it's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

The song became calm again as the audience cheered with his friends waving their hands.

**No one will ever see****  
****This side reflected****  
****And if there's something wrong****  
****Who would have guessed it?**

Yang had slight tears as she remembered her parents and wiped her tears. The others remembered their worst times with some having tears in their eyes.

**And I have left alone****  
****Everything that I own****  
****To make you feel like****  
****It's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

Cana hugged her father's head and he smiled at her as the Strauss sisters held each other's hands. Juvia held Gray's arm and Levy did the same for Gajeel. The two smiled at them as Brandish teared up remembering her mother. Erza wiped off a tear as Jellal put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at her sorta-brother. Irene stood next to her and took her hand as the girl looked surprised before smiling at her.

**Even if I say****  
****It'll be alright****  
****Still I hear you say****  
****You want to end your life****  
****Now and again we try****  
****To just stay alive****  
****Maybe we'll turn it all around****  
****'Cause it's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

Jaune remembered his own deceased parents before Natsu found him and a mall tear escaped.

**The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get it back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again**

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong**

The Fairies remembered all their friends and family and smiled sadly. They may never see them again but they will move on for their sake. Spriggan members remembered their life before and smiled.

**Even if I say****  
****It'll be alright****  
****Still I hear you say****  
****You want to end your life****  
****Now and again we try****  
****To just stay alive****  
****Maybe we'll turn it all around****  
****'Cause it's not too late****  
****It's never too late****  
****Maybe we'll turn it all around****  
****'Cause it's not too late****  
****It's never too late (It's never too late)****  
****It's not too late****  
****It's never too late.**

Jaune played a few more notes with the guitar before the song ended and the lights lit up as the audience cheered. Jaune stood up and bowed to the audience as the curtains closed.

"Come on." Yang said as she dragged the others with her to behind the scene as Jaune talked with his band.

"Jaune." He heard Blake's voice and hugged her as the rest cheered on him.

"That was a good song kid." Gildarts said as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks. Had a lot of time to think the lyrics." He said.

"And it looks like it paid off. The song sent a pretty good message." Jellal told him and Jaune nodded.

"That it is the point." He said before he looked up and saw the starry night "It's getting pretty late. Wanna come with us to the mansion to celebrate?" he asked both his band and friends as they all nodded.

"Sure kid. Think Natsu will come with us?" Yang took out a phone.

"I will ask him now." She dialed up the number and waited before the hologram appeared.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grandpa. We are going to the mansion to party. Wanna join us?"

* * *

On the other side, Natsu thought for a minute before he nodded at her.

"Sure, I will come a bit later though. You can start without me." He said as a tear appeared behind him.

"Okay, Grandpa. Don't stay too long." Yang said and cut off the link as Natsu put down the phone and took out a picture. This one showed him with Jaune and Yang standing at his sides with both smiling.

"I am so glad that I wasn't alone." He said as he remembered the wonder they had in their eyes when he told them that he was a relative. The joy when he said that he was adopting them and the many years that he raised them to be what they are now. He remembered training them, teaching them and all around having fun with them. It made his darkest days better, when he considered taking a gun and blowing off his head. Yet they gave him hope and in the current times, it was hard to find it.

"Pretty good time you have here." Natsu whipped out a pistol, turned around and pointed it at the one who said it. He saw a hooded figure with metal gauntlets and a mask as he stood with his hands raised.

"Woah, woah. Calm down old man." The stranger said as he saw the pistol.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Natsu asked, checking for any broken windows or doors. There was no way for him to appear out of nowhere.

"Well I used a portal to get here. As for who I am." He took off his mask and Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the face.

"What the? The hell are you pulling on me?" He asked as he saw the face that resembled his own.

"Calm down will ya? I am you from another universe. But you can call me Traveler. I got here thanks to these." He held up his gauntlets as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Universe? So you have Multiverse traveling devices?" He had been looking into the possibility of the multiverse theory and even made plans to create a device that could help them see another world. Yet now, a different him was standing right in front of him being a proof of the theory.

"Yeah, so mind putting that gun down. I would like to talk like normal civilized people." Traveler asked as Natsu slowly lowered his pistol and put it down.

"Okay, talk." Traveler grinned at that.

"Well, let's start as to why I am here."

**One talk later.**

"Wow, and you say that Earth Land and humanity went through all of that?" Traveler asked while drinking whiskey as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I still have memories of both World Wars. The carnage, the destruction, the atrocities committed. It still haunts my memories." Natsu answered as he poured another glass of whiskey.

"And you had multiple suicidal attempts." Natsu gave a grim nod.

"After Age of Strife, and thinking that my descendants were dead, I wanted to find a way to die. At first, it was in a blaze of glory, but after a while I just wanted to let the pain stop and would have taken any way out." He said as he looked down and drank his whiskey.

"You are not the first suicidal Natsu, but you sure are the most desperate one. What made you stop?" Natsu gestured towards a picture of Jaune and Yang.

"My remaining descendants. Without them, I would have surely pulled the trigger. I am lucky that I found them and I want to see them live out their lives fully." Traveler nodded in understanding as he put down his glass and gave him a blueprint.

"Understandable. Here are the blueprints that you wanted. Be careful though, world hopping is dangerous." Natsu nodded and looked up at the moon, which had the lunar colony on it.

"I will. And also," he turned around just as Traveler was about to go "Thank you for this conversation." Traveler nodded at him and left as Zeref came in the office.

"Who were you talking to right now?" he asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Just talked on the phone. Now come on, the others are waiting for us." He said as he grabbed his brother by the shoulder and left the office, a bit more happy than before.

* * *

**With Traveler.**

"Well he sure was a talkative guy." He said as he stood in the void.

'I wonder who else I can find in the multiverse.' Just as he though that, his gauntlet sparked and he looked at it as it started to have lightning arc coming out of it.

"What the hell?" Suddenly, it glowed and he found himself in a strange room with a large screen on the wall. There were shelves with cards in them and seats like in a cinema.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tried to check for coordinates.

"The hell? No coordinates? What the fuck?"

"That's because this place isn't in a universe." A female voice and he turned around to see a stranger sitting on air. The upper half of her face face was hidden by a hood, with the rest of her body covered in armor with strange symbols. The lower half of her face was covered by a mask and a bloodied scarf, as her glowing brown eyes looked at him.

"Who are you?" Traveler asked as he stood in a defensive stance. She was able to mess with his gauntlets when it shouldn't even be possible. She giggled at him.

And suddenly appeared in front of him.

He yelped as he stepped back.

"Come on Natsu, you know me." She said as she removed her hood and mask and Traveler's eyes widened. In spite of her numerous burns, and her eyeless sockets, he recognized her.

"Lucy?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I am Lucy," she looked at him with her glowing brown orbs.

"But you can call me: Watcher."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! Finally done! This took a bit less than I thought, but still. The premise here is what would happen if Fairy Tail was in some sort of stasis for centuries and woke up in future. Admittedly, the idea came to me when I remembered that UnknownLegion had a story idea in his profile page. That idea swam in my head and I decided to write it. I hope you are not angry with that UnknownLegion.**

**Also, the part with the politics: I wanted Fairy Tail to awaken in world that is much more advanced, but had the same political problems as we did. You know, the whole corruption thing, politics not being what they make themselves to be at times, and the toxic SJW. Look, I am not really familiar with the trouble in the Western parts of the world, but the videos and other stuff painted a pretty bleak picture. I don't really care about politics but if I was, I would prefer to be neutral. Parts with feminism? Same with politics. You need to find a balance in between and walk on it carefully, lest you fall to either one of the sides.**

**Also, the names Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna as well as their appearance are an inspiration from another show called RWBY. It is one of my favorites and I wrote fanfics about it too, but they are kind of in a hiatus. I just didn't know what to make for Natsu's descendants and just decided to use their design with some alterations.**

**Also, if anyone who wields Ethernano or magic comes to this world, their reserves will be slowly drained and unless they are Slayers, they will not be able to use magic at all. Even then, their magic will be weaker than normal.**

**Super Weapons mentioned:**

**The Demon's Lance-A high powered energy Railgun, which at full power, is capable of blasting a giant hole in the moon. Model 5 is a larger variant that is placed on a Helicarrier and requires a large amount of energy. There are smaller variants but they can only be used by people with power-armor, lest they get launched back by the recoil. There is another one in the orbit but it is largely unused.**

**Devastator Bomb – serves like an atom bomb, but instead of radiation, it burns a large area with napalm and makes it uninhabitable for several years due to the hot atmosphere and ashes. The weakest bombs were used to stop WWII.**

**Timeline:**

**X793 – Major Fairy Tail members are put on stasis along with some of Spriggan Twelve. Zeref and Acnologia were in the stasis as well. Mentioned mages are: Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, Cana Alberona, Brandish Myu, Dimaria Yesta, Invel Yura, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, Wendy Marvell, Zeref Dragneel, Irene Belserion, Juvia Lockser and Acnologia.**

**X799 – Natsu Dragneel marries Lucy Heartfilia and becomes Guild Master.**

**X900-X910 – Guilds are largely absent, Pergrande declares war on the rest of Ishgar, it lasts for ten years, resulting in many deaths and Minstrel being conquered. Bosco nearly conquers Fiore but was pushed back. Pergrande lost and had around five percent of its territory taken. A truce is signed and Ishgar Union is created that a war will not happen again.**

**X999-X1099 – an unknown anomaly starts devouring Ethernano bit by bit. It starts off slow but becomes worse over time. Magiccal creatures mutate into horrible abominations and many mages become addicted to Magic and start killing other mages for Ethernano. Not even Five Dragons Gods are safe as their magic and life force is devoured. The kingdoms all over Earth Land try to come up with a solution but are hopeless. Finally, in year X1099 Ethernano is no more and the Age of Strife begins.**

**X1100-X1589 – The Age of Strife brings mankind to its state. With no Ethernano to power anything, the world went to hell. The world economy was busted as more and more people created anarchy all over Earth Land. A group known as Barbarians begin to cause havoc all over the planet as order was forgotten and chaos ruled. During this time, Bosco took over Fiore and forced the populace into slavery. Many countries did the same with some failing and falling to the opposing country. The horrible monsters that were once magical creatures start attacking humans and are very hard to put down. The technology was forced to evolve due to the circumstances. The chaos does not allow the countries to gain any stability and any person that tried to rally others, would be killed off in a few years. The number of deaths is unknown but is estimates to be five hundred million at best and around two billion at worst. This does not include the various diseases and plagues that were around that time. In X1453, a person by the name of "Dragunov" rallies the population of Fiore against Bosco and succeeds as the country is freed. He travels around the planet and begins various revolutions, which, over time begin to bring order back. In year X1589 the Age of Strife is finally over as the Barbarians and monsters were wiped out and the Age of Silence begins.**

**X1590-X2011 – Age of Silence: a relative peace happens all over Earth Land as science, technology and culture begin to advance and farming begins to flourish. The countries find alternative energy sources in the form of wind generators, coal and fossil fuels. The industries begin to take off as more and more breakthroughs are done and many scientific wonders are found. In this time, firearms became deadlier and deadlier and tensions in the later years of the Age causes some countries to have short wars with each other. Finally, at the peak of the Age of Silence, the tensions erupted into the First World War.**

**X2011-X2018 – WWI begins when Pergrande allies itself with one of the major countries, forming the Coalition and the assassination of the important figure causes the war to happen. Countries that are allies declare war on their enemies and it became anyone's war. During this time, tanks, planes and vehicles are tested in the battlefield and new weapons are created, including the corrosive gas and virus bombs. The seven-year war causes economic strain on all involved countries and The Coalition surrenders. The war leaves a lasting effect as the previously broken Alvarez Empire becomes the Alvarian Union during the war and is considered a major superpower and Union of Communist Republics is formed from multiple countries. In Ishgar, Bellum takes Desirto and Joya and Fiore destroys Bosco and takes its territories for itself. Estimated deaths: one hundred to three hundred million.**

**X2019-X2059 – The economic downturn caused by Alvarian Union and the war drags the world into The Great Depression. Unemployment skyrockets as stock prices rose and Jewel nearly became worthless. The Sin industries experience a rise in popularity and are legalized.**

**X2059-X2074 – An extreme politician in Pergrande known as Rudolf Witler turns the country fascist and invades Bellum, triggering WWII. Allied with two more fascist countries, many countries are involved and many more are taken and suffer at the hands of the Axis. The war lasts for fifteen years, during which assault rifles become more prominent and new Harbringer bomber planes begin to appear. The destruction affects the environment, forests are burned and lakes and seas become filled with blood and corpses. Some countries stopped existing and new ones appeared, creating resistance forces. UCR suffers most along with AU as they send more and more soldiers and their resources begin dwindling. In thirteenth year the Axis begin to get pushed back and their resources start running out. Ishgar continent suffers heavily as Fiore scientists create a Devastator bomb, unaware that AU had done so as well. They drop the bomb on one of the countries and AU does the same two days later on Pergande and the war ends. The terms has Pergrande give away a large part of its territory to Fiore which takes the remains of Stella, Seven and Iceberg as Bellum takes the remains of Minstrel, Sin and Enca. Caelum is largely untouched. Official death count: Three hundred million to six hundred million. Some countries employ mass **

**X2084-X2286 – Tensions between AU and UCR create a "Cold war" in which the two opposing beliefs affect the entire world at large. Communist revolutions arise and are put down, wars happen and an incident nearly leads to all out incineration. Eventually, both countries sign a treaty to stop any aggression and the war stops.**

**X2295-X2345 – War for resources. The planet starts running out of resources and countries start wars with each other, it lasts for fifty years and isn't as bad as other wars. It is ended when solar batteries were modified to get more energy from the sun and asteroid and meteor mining was invented. It turned to mining on planets and space travel allowed for the creation of a lunar colony. **

**X2358-X2364 – a deadly disease known as Kuro Muerto appears and kills an estimated Three hundred to four hundred million people. The cause of disease: rats.**

**X2408-X2429 – A climate change causes all sorts of catastrophes, ranging from tornadoes, flooding rain storms, tsunamis and draughts. A brief Ice Age happened for a year.**

**X2499 – Drago Industries is created and becomes a leading company in technology, medicine, science, nature preservation and restoration and warfare. **

**X2584 – Ten year old Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc are adopted by their ancestor, Natsu Dragneel.**

**X2599 – The lost part of Minstrel that was put on stasis reappears.**

**The plot thickens as another unusual being is revealed. Who is this Watcher/Lucy supposed to be and what is her affiliation? An ally or enemy?**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	12. Reactions Also, Watcher?

**Chapter 12! Okay, this time let's do something different. You know reaction fanfics? The ones where characters of a certain show, game or anime are pulled into a room and react to fanfics or some other stuff in a way that seems like narrating? Well, I am gonna do that for this chapter, and ONLY for THIS chapter.**

**Also, to the reviewers who asked for me to revisit my MHA chapter, sorry to say this but I am probably not coming back to it. However, a fellow author and one of my favorites, UnknownLegion is going to use my cyborg Izuku in his own MHA fanfic called "Not the only Deku". You can go check him out if you want to. He is a pretty good author.**

**Also, WARNING! There will be lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Reactions. Also, Watcher?**

* * *

**Somewhere in the void of the multiverse.**

In spite of the fact that he spent nearly a millennia traveling to other worlds, there were still things that would surprise Traveler. The first was when he came to a world where Romeo was dating Cana and Lucy, the other time was when he first saw another Natsu have a twin sister who wanted to marry her brother, and finally when he found out about Draconus. Eventually he became used to such things and ever since then there were few things that would surprise him.

And yet, here he stood, surprised for the first time in who knows how many years.

Lucy or Watcher as she called herself looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Well, it was hard to know if she was raising an eyebrow since her face had severe burns, which ranged from second degree to third degree, the only places that remained untouched were the lower lower jaw and neck, with her hair cut short and the brown orbs in the place of her eyeballs made it really difficult.

"What's with that reaction?" She asked him and he snapped out of his gaze.

"Sorry, I am in a place which apparently is not in a universe or a multiverse, I am talking to a different version of Lucy who knows who I am and you somehow interfered with my device. I kind of have all the reasons to be surprised." Watcher scoffed at that but gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess I can't fault you for that. This place is surreal when you first come here but you quickly get used to it." She said as she proceeded to sit while in midair and leaned back with her hands behind her head. Traveler looked around the place and noted that it looked a lot like a cinema except it had shelves with cards in them. He looked at the tall shelves and looked at the cards.

Each of them was glowing slightly and each had different patterns, different symbols and different colors, with some having several colors. He took one of the cards and saw an hourglass symbol on it with flames instead of sand. He turned it over and saw the same symbol on the other side. He put it back and took another one, which had a dragon's head with a Fairy Tail guild mark on the forehead.

"Curious about them?" Watcher asked him and he turned to her.

"Well yeah .What are these cards for?" Watcher smiled at him.

Before appearing right next to him.

He jumped back slightly as she did that and saw her take the card.

"These cards aren't your normal cards. They show every possibility, every action, every timeline that ever existed. In short, these cards show ALL the possible universes within the Fairy Tail multiverse." Ten cars floated to her and began spinning around her followed by five more cards before she began dancing like a ballerina. The cards flowed around her as she did so and Traveler stood mesmerized by her dance. Soon she stopped and the cards went to her hands and she began shuffling them, doing neat tricks before she spread her arms wide and the cards stopped, most of them were now above her with only one floating in front of her.

She took the card and smiled as she realized what world it was. She turned to Traveler and held out the card.

"Want to see what kind of world this is?" Traveler raised an eyebrow at that.

"How are we going to watch it?" She smirked and pointed her thumb towards the screen.

"Watch this." She twirled the card and threw it in the air and as it was coming down, she did a backflip and kicked the card towards the screen. It hit the screen and was seemingly absorbed into it. Traveler raised an eyebrow at that as Watcher gestured to him to sit.

"Come on, sit. The screen will project the contents of the card and we can just watch it." He looked skeptical but sat down nonetheless as a bag of popcorn and a can of soda appeared in his armrests. He looked at the objects before raising an eyebrow at Watcher who merely smiled at him.

"Food and drinks will appear whenever you want." He nodded as the screen flashed several colors.

**The silent streets of Magnolia, not a soul in sight as morning rays had not come yet. At this time, there would be no point of coming or going anywhere early.**

"Is this thing…narrating?" Traveler asked as he turned to Watcher.

"Yeah, these things tend to narrate to tell the whole story. It is easier that way."

**And yet, that didn't stop the two Fairy Tail mages from doing so. Who are they? Well…**

"**Oh fuck, yes! More!" A female voice said coupled with sounds of moans and grunts coming from the back of the guild. The screen changed to show two bodies, one pressed against the wall and was a female with the other being a male pounding into her.**

**Natsu gave a wolfish grin as he held Lucy by her ass with her legs wrapped around his waist. The girl moaned helplessly, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat, her eyes filled with love and a fucked silly expression on her face.**

Traveler raised his eyebrows, not expecting to see a sex scene. He turned to Watcher and saw her have a dopey grin as she watched the intercourse.

"Ahem," She shook her head and looked at Traveler "Any reason why you chose this world specifically? Or did you just want to show different versions of us having sex?" He pointedly asked while eating a handful of popcorn. Watcher shrugged at him.

"Eh, I just chose it because it is fun." Traveler deadpanned at her but looked back at the screen.

"**AH! Natsu, harder!" Lucy moaned out as she felt her lover's large member hit her womb.**

"**You little minx." The horned demon said as he picked up pace "We had done this yesterday and yet you still want more? You are more eager than I thought Luce." The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed loudly as she felt him hit her sensitive parts.**

"**I-ah-can't help-oh-it. You are just-Oh, right there!-so big! Ohhh!" The blonde held him tighter as she climaxed and Natsu groaned as he felt her tighten around him. She loosened her arms and he brought her in for a kiss, one that she passionately reciprocated, holding his face with her hands. When they broke the kiss, he gave her a grin and grabbed her bare breasts, kneading them while still moving as Lucy moaned at that.**

"**Natsu." She slurred before she went to his ear and began whispering something. Natsu's face showed slight surprise, before a loving smile followed as Lucy smiled at him with heart shaped pupils.**

"What did she say?" Traveler asked while eating popcorn. He could admit, in spite of the porn that he was seeing he was enjoying it.

"You will see." Watcher said while smiling in happiness for her other self.

"**I am getting close," Natsu grunted as he went harder, and the blonde moaned loudly "Maybe I should knock you up Luce. What do you say to that? Want to start a family?" He felt her clench down hard on him as he said that, a close up on her hand revealed a gold ring on her ring finger and a bite mark on her neck.**

"**Y-Yes! Do it Natsu! Knock me up! Let's-Let's have our own little bundle-!" She stopped talking as she climaxed and Natsu groaned as he released inside her.**

**The blonde wife screamed loudly as she felt her husband cum inside her, a vision of a small bundle in her hands appearing as she had a few tears in her eyes.**

"**N-Natsu…" The blonde moaned, her hold weakening and Natsu held her up as his wife slumped against the wall. He slowly slid out of her as the busty blonde moaned in response. He gently caressed her cheek as she looked at him lovingly.**

"**Are you alrightLucy?" She nodded weakly before putting her hands on her lower belly.**

"**I am Natsu." The salmon haired demon smiled lovingly at her as he then dressed up and dressed Lucy up before he carried her bridal style to their home.**

"Well, this is heartwarming." Traveler said as he smiled at the two.

"**Natsu?" The man hummed as he felt his wife stir.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you think Romeo will be alright?" he raised an eyebrow but hummed nonetheless as he nodded.**

"**Yeah, I mean he should be. It's not like Wendy will go crazy during their first time, especially on this day." Lucy smiled at him as he said that.**

"**I remember you being a monster in bed when you first entered the mating season." Natsu smiled sheepishly at that as he carried his wife home.**

The screen stopped as Watcher removed the card and placed it back on the shelf.

"And that's that." She said as she looked at her companion.

"What was the point of showing me that?" Traveler asked and Watcher shrugged.

"Nothing. To be honest I just wanted to watch some free porn with someone. It gets old when you watch it by yourself." She said with a chuckle and with no shame whatsoever. Traveler deadpanned at that and sighed as she took out another card.

"This one is more interesting though." She picked the card and flicked it towards the screen as it flashed different colors.

**Kinana stood at the bar with Erza and Cana sitting with her as they watched the rest of the guild start an all out brawl with tables and bottles flying around.**

"**Say Kinana," the purple haired woman turned to see Chelia sitting on a chair "Have you seen Romeo anywhere?" The barmaid shook her head at her.**

"**No, he hasn't returned from his mission with Natsu, something about demon extermination." She replied as the pink haired girl pouted at that.**

"**Knowing those two, they are probably fighting some other creature on the way here." Gray told her as he took a big gulp out of his beer.**

"**I am just getting worried because our one year anniversary is coming up." Chelia said as she had a dark cloud over her head as Cana looked at the girl with pity.**

"So Chelia is with Fairy Tail and is dating Romeo? That's interesting." Traveler said as Watcher smiled an evil smile.

"It's gonna get better." She said while floating in mid-air.

**Suddenly the doors opened, some people stopping the brawl as Natsu and Romeo came in. However, the state that they were in was extremely surprising.**

**Chelia looked at the doors as did the others at the bar and sat shocked at the sight. Natsu and Romeo both looked disheveled and very tired. Their expressions reminded them of people who had no sleep for days, their postures, while still confident were slouched, making it even more obvious how tired they were.**

"**H-hey." Romeo said…before he fell flat on his face.**

"**We…We are back." Natsu lazily said as he grabbed Romeo by his hand before dragging himself and the seventeen year old boy's body to the bar.**

"Geez, the hell did they do to look like this?" Traveler asked as Watcher snickered a little.

"Wait for it."

"**Romeo." Chelia called out as she put him on the chair with the boy slumping forward on a table "What happened to you? You look like you trained nonstop." Romeo groaned as he felt his girlfriend slap his cheek slightly as Natsu slumped his head on the opposite side.**

"**Mnnm dmnndn wnnh tn nwnn." Chelia raised an eyebrow as she heard Natsu mumble something.**

"**What?" The Dragon Slayer raised his head and looked at her.**

"**I said: You don't want to know." He then turned to Kinana "Oi, Kinana. Give me my usual with a burning whiskey." The barmaid nodded and went to get the order as Natsu rubbed his eyes.**

"**Twenty four hours. Twenty four fucking hours." Natsu mumbled as the others near him heard him.**

"**What? Did you fight the demons for an entire day?" Natsu groaned and shook his head.**

"**They kept us up for twenty four hours. I couldn't even rest for a minute." Romeo told them tiredly as he winced while feeling sore all over his body and Chelia slowly started to heal him.**

"**What kind of demons did you encounter to be awake for three nights?" Chelia asked him as Romeo looked at her.**

"**They were-" He stopped as he felt a very familiar shiver crawl up his spine.**

"_**Master~" **_**The entire guild stopped as they heard the voice and all turned towards the source and most of them had their jaws dropped at the sight before them.**

Traveler looked confused.

"What? What did they see?" He asked the Watcher who simply grinned at him.

"Keep watching~" She gave a perverted giggle as Traveler looked confused at her antics but looked back nonetheless.

**Chelia, Erza, Cana and Gray looked shocked as Kinana stood dumbstruck with her tray in her hands at the sight before them. Above Romeo, two females floated with their wings, seemingly appearing out of thin air. However, what stood out the most weren't the wings, but rather their attire. The first unexpected guest had most males in the guild drooling as they looked at the voluptuous woman whose blonde hair flowed down her back. Their eyes fell down towards her very large breasts, barely covered by her white leotard with lots of cleavage shown to everyone. Fishnet stockings covered her legs, emphasizing her ass and thighs, with her feet covered in black high heel shoes. Two large bat wings came out of her back. Her curved horns only enhanced her beauty and sexual appeal, her brown eyes had a seductive glint in them as she looked at Romeo.**

**Next to her was a shorter dark haired girl whose hair was in twin ponytails. Her bust being smaller than the blonde's, more akin to Chelia's bust size. Her own blue leotard, not as revealing as the blonde's, still made her look sexy. Her own bat-like wings fluttered as she floated down. Her thighs emphasized by her white stockings with dark blue high heel shoes. She had a more innocent appeal and yet her own beauty had them flustered as she looked at Romeo with a blushing face.**

"**What the?" Gray asked as he saw the two strangers.**

**The blonde giggled as Romeo lifted up his head to look at the two.**

"**Oh Romeo~" She said with a seductive voice as most of the men felt their hearts rate rise and felt hot under their collars "Did you think we wouldn't find you?~" She asked as she leaned down towards him while showing more of her cleavage as the boy tiredly looked at her.**

"**No, not really." The boy groaned out as the blue haired girl giggled and sat down next to him while shoving Chelia aside.**

"**We told you didn't we?~" The men swooned as they heard her cute voice "We aren't letting go of our Destined One.~" She said while grabbing his arm and hugging it to her chest, rubbing her small horns on his neck as the blonde began to kiss him while she had one of her hands going from his abs down to his crotch.**

Traveler's eyes widened as he realized what was going on before he deadpanned as he heard Watcher giggle and turned to her.

"You are a pervert, you know that?" Watcher chuckled at his expression.

"Oh, I know. And we aren't done with this word yet." Traveler sighed but looked back nonetheless. The situation was ridiculous. Lucy and Wendy being succubi and attracted to Romeo? Okay, the latter part wasn't surprising, but the former? Yeah, that' the first time he was seeing this kind of situation.

"**Wha? Who-Who are you?! What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend, you hussies?!" Chelia finally found her voice as she glared at the two newcomers who dismissed her as they hugged Romeo between their bodies. The boy groaned tiredly, feeling their boobs from either side. Chelia glared harder while wind started picking up around her.**

"**Natsu, what's going on?!" Erza asked as she turned towards the pink haired man...**

**Only for her eyes to widen in shock as she saw the sight before her. Cana dropped her mug as Kinana dropped her tray and Gray turned pale white as they saw what was happening with Natsu.**

**The pink haired male leaned back on the bar while kissing a blue haired, busty woman wearing a blue leotard with blue water like wings on her back. All the while a purple haired woman with large breasts wearing a red and purple leotard with larger wings,horns and a great ass rubbed his pectorals with one of Natsu's hands fondling her ass. But the most shocking sight were the two white haired women, one with shorter hair and smaller bust and the second with longer hair and bigger breasts, both wearing matching black two piece bikinis, although with different wings and horns, as they took off Natsu's pants and boxers, revealing his large cock and began licking and stroking it. The males stood shocked as they saw the sight with some feeling inadequate and most having erections as they saw the two white haired girls take off their bikini tops and begin to give Natsu a double boobjob. The pink haired male groaned into the blue haired girl's mouth before he broke the kiss and the purple haired woman grabbed his face and began making out with him.**

"**Natsu~ Do you like that?~" The older white haired girl asked as she kissed his cock and Natsu was unable to answer as the blue haired girl put his hand on her breasts and he instinctively squeezed causing the girl to moan.**

'Okay, this is getting awkward.' Traveler thought as he saw what was happening. He looked over at Watcher and saw her blushing face before looking back at the screen.

"**Get off of him right now!" Chelia shouted, black wind covered her hands as Lucy grabbed Romeo's face and shoved him to her boobs.**

"**You like that?~" She asked as Wendy began to take off his pants and boxers, revealing his own slightly impressive cock before she began to suck him off as Romeo moaned at the feeling, causing the blonde to moan from vibrations.**

"**I will take that as a yes." The blonde said as Chelia now had black clouds forming around her.**

"**I said GET OFF OF MY-"**

"**Buzz off." Lucy said before her hand glowed gold as golden ropes wrapped around Chelia, immobilizing her as well as covering her mouth as the pinkette fell to the ground.**

"**HHMMHM! HMMHM! HMHMHNHM!" The girl struggled to say as the blonde stood up and kneeled beside the dark blue haired girl all the while taking off her leotard top, revealing her large bare breasts before she wrapped them around Romeo's cock as the boy groaned, too tired to do anything before Wendy kissed him.**

"**Enjoy Romeo!~Because there is a lot that we are going to do~" The blonde said while licking the tip of his cock as in the background, Natsu groaned as he came all over the two white haired girls' boobs and faces. **

"Okay, that's enough!" Traveler said as Watcher snickered as the screen stopped and the card came out.

"That was fun don't you think." Traveler looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Fun? You just showed me two worlds and both of them had nothing but sex scenes in them, I thought you said that the worlds are interesting? And what's the story in those worlds anyway?" He asked as Watcher chuckled at him and put the card away while taking out several others.

"Well in the first world, Natsu is a hybrid between demon and dragon and he wasn't born human and had Wendy as his sister. Him and Lucy are married and they are now trying to go for a child. In the second world, Natsu and Romeo went on a mission but found Succubi who had sex with them and found out that that they were their Destined Ones, males who are their soul mates so to speak. It just so happened that Romeo got two of them and Natsu got four." She explained and showed him a different card.

"This one is different, I assure you." He looked at her sceptically

"There are no sex scenes right?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope." She threw the card at the screen and it glowed as she sat down.

**The scene showed a fog covering a destroyed city of Crocus, once a jewel of Fiore, now a wasteland with all that remained becoming nothing more than a distant memory. Corpses and skeletons lay around, with some corpses missing half of their bodies. The empty streets gave a haunting atmosphere as Natsu moved through them, his left hand firmly holding his pistol. His old outfit was now torn in several places, patches showing on the pants where he had to sew the tears himself. Laden down with a backpack filled with necessities such as several bottles of water, several cans of food, a med kit, some mementos and spare magazines, a machete strapped to his back for close combat. Bandages covered his forearms, scars showing in his biceps and abs, he adjusted the rifle on his back and rolled his shoulder to relieve some of the stress from holding the weight.**

**Next to him, a ten year old Asuka shivered as she looked around and held Natsu's hand tighter with one hand while holding a small knife with her other hand. A hunting bow strapped to her back and her mother's cowgirl hat on her head along with black jeans and a green shirt with a jacket to cover it. She moved closer to her adopted father as she felt the haunting atmosphere of the ruined city.**

Traveler gave a sigh as he saw the scene. Not the first time he saw something like this and definitely not the first time he saw Natsu being Asuka's adopted father. Although he wondered what caused all of the devastation that he saw.

Watcher sighed as well, though hers was more resigned rather than sad.

**Asuka's head snapped up as she heard some strange sounds, clutching her knife tighter. Soon the sounds of scuttling and scratching reached her ears and she tightened her hold on Natsu's hand, alerting the pink haired mage. He looked at her and saw her eyes dart around, almost as if searching for something.**

"**Asuka? What's wrong?" She didn't answer, instead continuing to look around while pointing her knife anywhere she could see. He wondered why she was doing so…**

**Until he heard the scratching as well.**

**His eyes widened before he brought Asuka closer and readied his pistol, his trigger finger ready to shoot anything that appeared. For several seconds, there was nothing. The two simply stood in place, looking around before Natsu slowly began to move back, until he heard heavy stomps echoing around them. His finger held firmly on the trigger, ready to squeeze as the stomps came closer and closer. The sounds came from their left, he turned towards the direction, pointing his pistol as Asuka shakily held the knife pointed at the direction.**

Traveler leaned forward, his food forgotten as he waited for whatever it is that would come out while Watcher frowned, knowing exactly what would emerge.

"Let's see what caused all this devastation." Traveler said as he readied to analyze the foe.

**Soon enough, from the direction that they faced, guttural growls came out followed by heavy stomps, the fog that enveloped the city hid the creature as Natsu steadied his breathing and kept the pistol pointed. The stomps became louder as a large claw appeared followed by clicks and growls before the creature came out of the fog. **

**What came out could only be described as an alien beast. Its whole body was covered in black armor, from its head down to its claws, four long and powerful limbs supported its body as its segmented head tilted around almost as if searching for something. Sharp spikes protruded from its back, its spiked tail swinging back and forth. Razor sharp claws touched a corpse nearby and its head snapped towards its direction before it opened its segmented head, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. It then drove its teeth into the corpse, eating what little flesh was left, using its arms to tear the body apart.**

Traveler looked over the body of the creature, noting several things about it and seeking possible weaknesses within its body. He took note of its head and armored body as well as the claws and drawing up conclusions in his head.

**Asuka trembled where she stood as Natsu quietly lifted her up and began to slowly step backwards to try to gain as much as distance as they possibly can while it was distracted. Natsu still kept the pistol pointed at it as he made careful steps back with Asuka tightly holding onto him.**

**Only to step on a twig.**

**Fear and terror enveloped him when he saw the alien's head snap up, it's tooth filled maw pointed towards him as it began to growl and step away from the corpse. Its arms left the corpse and stepped towards him, making guttural clicking noises as it did so. It tilted its head around, listening tentatively as drool escaped its mouth. The armor on the back of its head opened up, revealing pink and yellow flesh within, somewhat resembling an ear. It listened in, searching for a prey that was hiding in plain sight.**

**Natsu stood still, his pistol still pointed in the creature's direction. His heart rate quickened and he began to sweat lightly. Made even worse as the creature began to slowly advance towards him, sometimes tilting its head left or right, making clicking noises and crouching. The pink haired man took a cautious step back, being mindful of the sound of his shoes and keeping his eyes firmly on the creature. He took another slow step back.**

**And stepped on a glass bottle.**

**The sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the street as Natsu's eyes widened and the creature snapped its head towards him. **

"**SKRIEEE!" **

Traveler winced when he heard the creature's screech, which sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He rubbed his left ear and made a note to not focus his hearing so much.

**The screeching sound made Natsu wince before the creature charged at him with its claws. He barely dodged in time, still holding Asuka in his arms and began to run away from it. The creature went through the wall of one of the buildings and began to give chase. It leapt to the rooftops and ran after the sound of Natsu's footsteps. As it chased, two appendages came out of its back, resembling tentacles with several sharp spikes at the tips. It screeched again as the tentacles whipped back and launched sharp spikes at Natsu. The pink haired man heard the screech and looked back as his eyes widened. He barely dodged the spikes with one of them grazing his cheek, leaving a large, deep cut. Asuka held on to him tightly while looking at the alien over his shoulder as it began to get closer and closer. Natsu aimed his pistol and shot at it several times but missed as it jumped into another rooftop.**

"**Papa, it's catching up!"She shouted as Natsu ran faster and he turned around the corner just as the creature lunged at them and missed them again, crashing through several abandoned fruit stands, a lamp post and smashing into a building causing the debris to fall on it.**

"Speed and enhanced hearing, armored body that could shrug off high caliber bullets, spikes that can be launched at its enemies, powerful bulk to smash through buildings and a screech to locate and deafen the prey. To top it off, a spiked tail to strike someone when it is attacked from behind. This creature has almost all that it needs to be a perfect hunter." Traveler said listing all that he could see before he frowned "But it can't stop itself midcharge, nor does it have any ways to make a softer landing, the hearing can be hindrance if prey has flashbangs." he stopped as a popcorn bag was thrown at him and he looked at Watcher who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You started sounding like Sherlock Holmes with your words, please stop that. I don't need a Captain obvious here." She kindly asked and he nodded at her.

**Natsu stopped running and hid behind a wall, trying to catch his breath. He gently put Asuka down and looked over the cover to see if the creature was around. Seeing nothing, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He then squatted down and wiped the blood on his face, Asuka saw the wound and frowned before she took out several band-aids out of her pocket along with wet wipes. Taking one of the wipes out, she cleaned the wound as Natsu flinched slightly before Asuka put the band-aids on the wound.**

"**There. This should help with the wound papa." Asuka whispered while putting the wipes away as Natsu smiled at her.**

"**Thanks Asuka." He patted her head making the little girl smile in happiness and pride.**

"Aww." Watcher said while smiling as Traveler looked at the two with a smile as well.

**The two heard stomps and immediately tensed up as Natsu covered Asuka's mouth and calmed his own breathing. Behind the wall, the creature roamed the streets, searching for its prey again, using its ears to find them. The two stood tense as Natsu looked out and saw it still in the streets as it tilted its head around. The two appendages in the back were out, ready to launch its spikes at the slightest noise.**

**Suddenly, several loud bangs sounded in the distance and the creature snapped its head up before it ran at the direction of the sound, to find and feast on a new prey. Natsu saw it jump from rooftop to rooftop until it eventually left and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Asuka removed his hand from her mouth as they both stood up.**

"**Is it gone?" She whispered quietly, still afraid as her adopted father nodded at her.**

"**It's gone." She smiled in relief as the skies thundered above them. Natsu frowned as he saw the black clouds and picked up his daughter.**

"**Let's make a camp here Asuka. We will need to rest before we keep moving." Asuka yawned and put her face on his shoulder.**

"**Okay papa." Natsu smiled and went to search for a safe house in the city to hide from the rain. He may have lost many things, but he sure as hell is not losing Asuka to them.**

The screen stopped projecting as the card flew out to Watcher before it glowed and expanded in size and showed a picture of Natsu and Asuka walking in a ghost town. Traveler whistled as he saw it and Watcher put it back on the shelf.

"So what's the story with that world?" Watcher sighed.

"In that Earthland, there is no magic. It's a regular world where Natsu was a senior student in a university in Magnolia. He knew Asuka because Bisca was a landlady of the apartment that he lived in and she quickly became his friend, eventually they became lovers. However a few days after his graduation, an alien species came to the planet and began to kill people in mass numbers. Crocus was the first to be destroyed so the government issued a fire bombing and killed many aliens along with many survivors. Soon the continent of Ishgar was overrun and people either live in safehouses or wander around searching for supplies and a safeplace. Natsu took Asuka under his care after Bisca was killed by one of the aliens and they started living as wanderers, searching for a safe city and surviving along the way." She explained as Traveler nodded, while making note to try and find the world to help the two.

"That alien...are there any subtypes of those things?" She nodded.

"There is a type that can see but is much bulkier and serves kinda like a tank. There is a subtype that can spawn little bugs out of their back to find prey, lastly there is a queen which is really big and impervious to any bullet that isn't armor piercing." She told him and he made note of that while she took out another card.

"Alright, let's see the next one." She threw it at the screen and it rippled and started another world.

**Fiore, a country that could only be described by one word: corruption. A place where politicians exploit fears of others and drain people of their money, bank workers secretly steal money for themselves, even law enforcement could be paid off to not reveal important information about crime lords. Essentially, if you are not a member of a crime organization or a politician, you are bound to be ripped off or falsely accused of a crime. Made even worse by the fact that the King himself did no good for the people and kept stealing money right under people's noses. And it was time to end it.**

Traveler raised an eyebrow, the description sounded a lot like a superhero movie or some gritty cop story. Still, he was interested as he wanted to know what was going to happen. He took a handful of popcorn and a sip of his soda as Watcher sighed, knowing what she was about to see.

**In a rooftop across Crocus bank, two thieves wearing clown masks used a cable to the Bank's roof. Once the line is secure, the two start sliding across it and land on the lower roof across the street. Down below, the bank doors were busted open as three robbers in suits and wearing demon masks appeared, all of them wielding weapons. The one on the front shot into the air causing people to scream in panic as one of the robbers hits the security guy in the head. The other two proceed to get the workers off their windows, but not before one of them hits the silent alarm.**

Traveler narrowed his eyes, feeling like he had seen this kind of situation before. Though he couldn't really remember as he had gone to thousands of worlds and trying to remember one is like trying to find hay in a needle stack, in other words, it hurts.

**The two on the roof open an access panel as one of them proceeds to mess with the wires.**

"**So, why do they call him The Demon?" His friend asks, his voice being that of Droy.**

"**No idea, supposedly he looks so scary, it's like staring into a demon's eyes." His partner Jet said as he looked at the buttons as he made some alterations.**

"**Here comes the alarm," He pressed the button "And there it goes. Huh, it wasn't connected to police, rather to an unknown number."**

"**Is that a problem?"**

"**Nah, I am done." He closed the panel...only to fall down as a bullet from a silenced pistol went through his head. Droy picked up the bag and used the roof access door to get down to the bank before going to the basement where he saw a huge vault door.**

"I swear I've seen this before. It's at the back of my head, can't really recall." Traveler said while snapping his fingers, this whole situation, the corruption, the heist. It was extremely familiar but he couldn't remember.

"Maybe you should continue watching?" Watcher suggested and Traveler nodded as he looked back at the screen while drinking his soda.

**Back at the entrance, the three other thieves started tying up the hostages and gave each one a grenade and removed the pins along the way, scaring them even more. One of the thieves looked at them mockingly.**

"**Alright, no funny moves, or else," he made a booming gesture.**

**BLAM!**

**That was until a shotgun blast hit him and he was blown back with holes in his stomach. The shooter turned out to be Erik wearing a black suit and a shotgun in his hands. He steps out of his office as the other two duck for cover and the hostages scream in fright.**

"**Do you know who you are dealing with?" He shoots at one of the robbers and misses "You and your friends are dead." He said while firing again and again but missed each time. The one with a red mask went for a different cover and landed right next to the other guy with a yellow mask who looked at him.**

"**He's out right?" The red masked one looked up before nodding. His partner nodded and went to shoot, only to be shot himself. Erik pumped the action and it jammed as the one with the red mask came out and shot him, causing him to fall down. Red looked at the collapsed worker as the other guy stood up while holding his side.**

"**Who the hell taught you how to count?!" He shouted while holding his side, his bullet proof vest saved him but it still hurt like a bitch.**

Traveler scratched his head before his eyes widened in recognition.

"I remember," he muttered while sitting back "So this is basically that movie huh? Well, I wouldn't mind watching it if it has everyone swapped out." He said while eating his popcorn. Watcher smirked but it quickly went away as she looked at the rest of the cards in her hands. She frowned before looking back at the screen.

**In the vault, Droy tried using a drill but was instead launched back when he was hit with electricity. He stood back up and cursed, before he took off his shoes and put them on his hands and began to turn the tumblers. At this point the yellow masked guy walks up to him.**

"**The entire thing is wired up with a lot of electricity. Who in their right mind does that?" **

"**The mob that's who. Guess what they say about The Demon's craziness is true." The vault doors opened as he looked around.**

"**Where's the other guy?"**

"**Boss told me to get rid of him once we're done. One less share."**

"**Funny, he said the same thing to me." Droy's eyes widened "Wait, don'-" Too late. He was shot in the head as the yellow masked guy went to the vault and began to fill the bags with Jewel. Once he was done, he dragged them back into a pile near the entrance. He looked at his red masked companion who was looking around the place.**

"**We are gonna need a bigger car for all of this." He then pointed his pistol at his fellow robber who simply tilted his head, his arm shaking "I bet The Demon told you to get rid of me right?"**

Traveler rolled his eyes at the sight. Not the first time he had seen people double cross each other from paranoia and greed. And if his voice was anything to go by then this was undoubtedly Laxus. Watcher, while amused at what was going on, also rolled her eyes, she had seen enough to know when people would try to stand each other in the back, both literally and figuratively. Though the situation could have been worse.

**The red masked one simply moved to the side while taking out a pocket watch.**

"**No," he said before he looked at the time and closed the watch "I wait for the bus."**

**Laxus looked confused while also moving to the side "The bus?" He stopped moving "What bus?"**

**SMASH!**

**A yellow school bus went through the doors, running over Laxus and killing him. The red masked one took Laxus' weapon as the bus door opened and another masked robber came out.**

"Yep, really familiar." Traveler said as he waited for the inevitable reveal.

"**School's out, time to go."He said before looking at Laxus's corpse and chuckling "not getting back up huh?" He asked as the red mask took the bags and threw them at him. He caught them and put them in the bus before he looked around.**

"**Where are the others?" He asked...and received bullets to the face courtesy of his fellow robber who took the ast bag and dragged it to the bus and loaded it inside.**

"**Think you are so smart?" He looked back and saw Eric crawling on the ground "You know he is going to kill you as well." The robber just tilted his head before walking towards him "The criminals in this city used to believe in something...Honor, respect. What do you believe in?" The robber pulled him up before taking out a grenade "What do you believe?!" He was shut up as a grenade was placed in his mouth as the robber pulled him closer to his face.**

"**What I believe in is that whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you…" He pulled off his mask, revealing his horrific visage. His eyes are onyx pools full of madness, burned flesh visible on his face, the corners of his mouth had burns that stretched to the ears, making a twisted smile. His hair is black with several streaks of his original pink, and when he smiled he showed his sharp teeth. Perhaps the most distinguishable feature was the hornlike bump on his forehead "...Stranger" This was The Demon.**

Traveler's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that kind of look. In a way, it looked disturbing, yet also ironic considering what most Natsus were.

"Another demented Natsu." He said while sighing and Watcher sighed as well. Not the first time she saw an evil Natsu but there was just something more terrifying when it came to this Natsu.

**As Erik's eyes widened in horror, The Demon smiled again and stood back up and walked towards his bus, all the while a thread dangled by his suit to the grenade which Erik immediately noticed. The Demon went into the bus and started the engine before driving out and the thread pulled the pin out. Erik tensed, waiting for his head to blow up...only for smoke to emerge. He relaxed while pissing himself and gave a squeak.**

**Meanwhile, The Demon drove the bus out and melded with other busses and chuckled.**

"**This should get their attention."**

The screen stopped, but not before an insane laugh echoed in the room with the occupants narrowing their eyes. The card emerged and expanded again to show a picture of a figure holding a gun while a pile of money burned behind him. There was a writing on the bottom of the card that said 'Some just want to watch the world burn.'

Traveler winced at the words, being reminded of all the insane, evil Natsus that he encountered, nearly all of them embodied those words.

"Why do Natsus end up being so scary when they are insane?" He asked as Watcher shrugged.

"Eh, who knows? Maybe because they are always noble at heart? Or maybe it's because it's hard to imagine an evil Natsu? Or maybe the plot doesn't allow him to be evil?" She whispered the last one out as Traveler looked at her confused.

"What? What plot?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But you just said-"

"I said: **Don't worry about it.**" She emphasized with a glare and he nodded after some time. She took the last card and put it away before looking through the shelves and came upon a particularly strange one. Mainly because it was glowing.

"Ohh, this should be interesting." She said while taking it out before kicking it towards the screen. It went right through it as the new started showing.

"**So there's a genius Natsu out there?" a weirdly naked 9 foot tall, muscular man said as he stood in a pose with two more equally naked and tall men standing next to him. Next to them were Fairy tail mages along with some other ones. But the most surprising were the additional Mira, Erza, Kagura, Levy a...watermelon along with several more unknown people.**

Traveler had a look of surprise, both at the sight of the three naked Custodes but also at the sight of McGarden, Scarlet, Strauss and Mikazuchi.

"What the hell are Custodes from the Imperium doing in a Fairy Tail world?" He asked Watcher who turned towards him.

"Well, you see they come from a Kingdom called Varolia. It's a weird Fairy Tail universe which has elements from 40K. Natsu of that world is the Emperor's son and he has multiple lovers. Those three were his caretakers." Traveler shivered at that. He had an unfortunate run-in with the Imperium and the Grimdark future of 40K when his gauntlets malfunctioned. He had no good memories of that universe, all those daemons, all those aliens, not to mention the Imperium itself with all their Astartes, Sororitas, Primarchs and Custodes, the worst of all being Tyranids, the world devouring bugs that made Xenomorphs, Reapers and Locust look like ants in comparison. The only good thing is that he managed to get weapons like the Boltgun, Bolter Rifle, StormBolter, Plasma Gun, Assault Cannon, a chainsword, a chain axe, power sword and even Tau guns for good measure.

"I fear for their sanity if they are really merged with 40K lore." Traveler said "Though I wonder what their Kingdom looks like. Do you have any idea?" He asked Watcher who nodded at him.

"Yeah, it's a pretty great place. Humans are living, society is thriving and the Emperor is pretty good all things considered. They also have this barrier of sorts that doesn't allow for anyone to come to them but I can see through it and they have been none the wiser about it." She told him and he nodded at her.

"**Sounds like the one that that Traveler fellow is allies with but less crazy." One of the Custodes said in a nonchalant manner.**

"What?!" Said person said as he stood up "They know about me?! How?!" he turned to Watcher.

"They have advanced technology that allows them to see and travel to other worlds, they were aware of you when you appeared on the radar after you came out of the unknown parts of the Fairy Tail's multiverse. Needless to say, they monitored you but decided to leave you alone." She explained and he nodded at her before he sat down.

"**Who's Traveler?" Nicole Brennon asked.**

"**No one you need to worry about. Just someone who is capable of traveling through alternate realities. We managed to bypass the blockade that this genius Natsu had set up around his planet to get a look of what he's like and his world. Well...not us three exactly but someone from Varolia. I think it was Izrail now that I think about it." The one named Samael replied.**

"**I believe it was. We don't know what transpired between the two, only that when our brother returned, he apparently made a promise to that other Natsu that we wouldn't interfere or get involved with his world and any problems that may arise in agreement to keep the existence of Varolia a secret from all of his allies, including Traveler." His brother Adriel informed them.**

Traveler sighed at that.

"Well, there is no point in keeping that promise anymore. I mean, I know about them right now so I guess him keeping his promise is irrelevant now."

"You aren't angry at him are you?" Watcher asked him and he chuckled at her.

"What for? For wanting to keep his world safe and giving a promise? Hell no. I am his ally but I am not gonna start asking him to say every little secret that he has." He replied and she nodded at him.

"**Anyway, getting back to the topic at hand, what other worlds did you appear to once the female version of Prince Natsu was dropped off?" He asked as the 137-C females had dark looks in their faces.**

"**The next world was fucked up. It was another Earth Land where we appeared inside some Dark Guild base of operations. The vile sons of bitches there who called themselves Outcast Rats or something stupid like that were tormenting and raping another Natsu like another Dark Guild previously did. I cut off their leaders' cocks and stuffed them into their mouths, then Levy cut off their hands and feet. After that, we turned them over to Fairy Tail and the other Light Guilds where they delivered justice for Natsu." Strauss explained with hate present in her tone at what happened to the other Natsu.**

Traveler narrowed his eyes at that, clenching his fists.

"Let's skip some parts." Watcher said as she waved a hand and the screen sped up for a couple scenes.

"And stop." She closed her hand into a fist and the screen stopped fast forwarding.

"**So...there was that Earth Land, what was the other one you all went to before you arrived here?" Scarlet asked after hearing about a Nastu who had multiple wives and a hundred kids.**

"A...hundred kids?" Traveler asked with a raised eyebrow as Watcher giggled.

"I remember that one, it was one where there was some sort of war that happened, the population around the world suffered heavy casualties and there were only several million left. Natsu of that world has many lovers and all of them are perverted." She explained as Traveler still looked shocked.

"Still, a hundred kids? Who would even have the patience to raise them? Imagine trying to raise one child but then his hundred siblings want your attention too and when you don't spend enough time with them, they become resentful towards you or become rebellious teenagers. That's not including his lovers who all want equal attention and good dates and you can't just repeat a date to satisfy them. I am not even gonna talk about stamina needed to satisfy them or the various kinks they have." As much as Traveler liked seeing different Natsus with harems, it always bugged him how very few of them fell to logic and the not so bright future of bickering and dates. Hell, several Natsus had their harems broken because the girls either felt neglected and cheated on him with other guys, couldn't handle being with and broke up with him, him leaving him with only one girl in the end or just didn't want to share him and would eventually start wanting him to themselves causing the harem to collapse and for Natsu to be left with no one and the worst part is that they were the examples of how harems would be like in reality.

"Don't think too much about it, Traveler." Watcher told him and he nodded while relaxing.

"**The last one was more boring! That world's Prince Natsu was a chick named Natsumi and she, along with Lady Erza, Lady Lucy and the blue haired woman over there were dating a slightly older version of that boy over there." Adriel said while jabbing his thumb towards Romeo.**

"**WHAT?!" Romeo, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Scarlet and Juvia shouted in horror at what they heard, McGarden burst out laughing. Mikazuchi found Scarlet's expression funny as Strauss snickered. Wendy, Chelia and Lindsay were also shocked and horrified before they glared at the Dragon Slayer, the water mage, the blonde and the two Requip users.**

Traveler blinked from what he heard...Before he burst out laughing at both the concept and the expressions on people's faces.

"HAHAHAHA! I knew it! I knew there was a world where Juvia is dating Romeo!" He said in between laughter as Watcher sweat dropped as she saw him laugh his guts out. He just heard that Natsumi and a few other females were with Romeo and he laughs?

"I didn't think you would find Juvia dating Romeo to be funnier than a female you dating him." Traveler calmed down after several minutes and sat back on his seat.

"Well, I saw many worlds where Romeo is dating older women, heck one of the worlds was one where he had sex with Layla, another one had him dating Kagura, hell I found a world where he is dating Dimaria, Brandish, Minerva, Ultear, Sorano and Meredy and he is still alive!" He explained and she nodded while knowing that Romeo having a harem shouldn't be surprising as the multiverse is unpredictable.

"**HAH! YOU ARE ALL WITH THAT LOSER IN THAT WORLD?!" McGarden shouted while continuing to laugh with Normal Face having an amused smile.**

"**Hey, I am not a loser!" Romeo shouted, annoyed by what she called him.**

"**Yeah, no need to be a jerk to him!" Chelia said while glaring at her, Wendy and Lindsay did the same as McGarden simply rolled her eyes.**

"**Oh, please, he totally is! Do you have any idea how many evil versions of him are out there in all of these different realities, how many that I have killed?" McGarden said while wiping a tear from laughing so hard.**

"**The number of them is miniscule compared to the amount of evil versions of the Prince that are out there. Those tainted echoes of will not be allowed to taint his image so we strike down any vile version that we come across." Adriel spoke up as the others looked at him in shock.**

"Oh boy, I know that quite well." Traveler said while rubbing his face.

"Well, technically speaking, there is no true amount of how many evil Natsus or Romeos are out there. I actually find McGarden's words here funny when she said she killed a lot of evil Romeos." Traveler turned to her as she said that.

"Why?"

"Simple. You see the more evil Romeos they kill...the more of them they create." Watcher told him with a wave of her hand as Traveler looked surprised.

"How? How would killing them create more?" She turned to him.

"Well you know how unpredictable the multiverse is?" he nodded at her "See, it turns out that when we think about 'what ifs', say like 'what if there is a world where robots could reproduce?' The Multiverse actually takes our ideas and creates many worlds where robots can procreate with humans, monsters and all other nasty stuff. When McGarden and 137-C kill evil Romeos and talk about them to the others, they actually end up giving those people ideas or make people wonder as to what that evil Romeo would be like. And wouldn't you know it, mere seconds later, there are now worlds where those evil Romeos exist." She explained as Traveler blinked from the information.

"So basically, if they think about something, that something becomes reality in the multiverse?" He guessed and she nodded at him "But that would mean that all those evil Romeos and Natsus that they killed, all the effort and time that they wasted trying to save worlds from slavery and destruction, it would all be for naught as the multiverse would just re-create and create more of those worlds as well as remaking those evil versions. All of their efforts would lead them to nowhere as they basically create more evil versions the more they think or talk about them." Traveler said while pacing around as Watcher sadly sighed. When she found out about this piece of information, she was basically horrified as it would mean that all the effort would be wasted if a new threat were to appear seconds later.

"It's not something that can be stopped really. It's just one of the ways that the multiverse keeps expanding. As long as there are any ideas or people wondering with what ifs, there will always be more worlds." She stopped the screen as the card went to her before going to the shelf as Traveler took time to process all the information.

"I went through all this trouble yet now I find out that no matter what I do, the multiverse will always keep screwing with me." he muttered while pacing around.

"But at least you did something right?" He turned to Watcher "I mean, you saved many worlds, helped many more and killed many evil versions. Heck you helped Midoriya become a hero even though you didn't have to. You are a good person, don't fall into despair just because you learned this piece of information." She tried to comfort him while putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her before looking at the ground and took deep breaths and began to slowly nod.

"Yeah, yeah you are right." he said as Watcher smiled.

"That's the spirit!" She said as she looked at the cards and scratched her chin.

"Wait! Why were McGarden and others from 137-C with them?" He asked.

"Well they were going through a portal but things went haywire and they started shifting through different worlds and Levy is trying to stop it. They actually went through a dozen worlds before appearing in that world."

"And what about 137-C? Do they know where they are?" Watcher shook her head.

"They are going through their own crisis now and their world is kinda unreachable, unless you use your gauntlets. I can see them because of my own powers here so I know what is going on." She explained as Traveler narrowed his eyes at her.

"Say, what are you exactly?" He asked and she stopped looking through the cards "You managed to get me here and now you are telling me that you can see through many worlds at once, you are telling me that you can see Valoria when you said that they have this barrier on their own reality, not to mention the fact that you are here by yourself with no one else finding out about you. So what are you?" She lowered her head before she looked at him with a sad smile.

"Let's just say that I am someone who was given the job to watch over Fairy Tail's multiverse." Was all she said before her eyes narrowed as she looked back at the shelf. She noticed the many cards start to turn dark...before they turned to dust leaving empty spaces in their place. Traveler noticed it as well and came to her side.

"Why are they disappearing?"

"Those worlds are being destroyed. Someone or something is responsible." In the place of the old cards, new ones appeared as the screen started flashing as new cards spewed out towards the shelves as Watcher grabbed her head and winced.

"Are you alright?" Traveler asked and she nodded.

"I am fine. Just, all of this new information can give headaches." She said as Traveler looked around the place.

"Say where is this place located? Some pocket dimension or something?" She shook her head.

"We are in the void." Traveler stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that. He slowly turned to her with a shocked look.

"The void?" at her nod his eyes widened "How? The void is a place where everything gets deleted. It's a place where everyone, no matter how strong, is erased from existence within a single nanosecond! How are all of these things here?" He asked, shocked at what he heard. Hell, the only reason he can go to the void is because of his gauntlets protecting him from its effects. Yet an entire place was within it.

"I will explain later. Now let's watch another world." She told him as she held up a different card before throwing it at the screen as the two sat down.

**Seilah clutched her book to her chest, her clothes torn as several midget figures with green skin and horrible faces stood before her. The horned demon glared at them especially as they began to take off their clothes and looked at her lustfully.**

"**Well, well, would you look at that. Another female tries to escape. Get her." The one on the front said as they leapt at her with cruel intent. She dodged some of them but was still caught as they tore off the rest of her clothes. Around her, other female mages such as Fairies, Mermaids, even Chelia and Wendy are being raped by the green skinned freaks. Some of the male mages are being killed as the freaks tore at them with their claws. Some females had tears in their eyes as they couldn't even use magic because of their rapists' magic neutralising nature.**

Traveler and Watcher glared at the screen as they what was happening.

"Goblins." Watcher growled out as Traveler stood ready to open a portal to that world.

**The book flew out of her hands and landed into the ground, it opened revealing a strange symbol with an eye. It started glowing…**

**Before black ooze started crawling out, catching everyone's attention. The black ooze then started to form a skeletal shape before it was covered by more of the black ooze, creating flesh and hair. Soon clothes appeared followed by pink hair and onyx eyes. The goblins stopped what they were doing as they saw a mysterious figure stand before them. He was six feet tall and fairly muscular, his clothes were all black with bits of red and green, he wore a black trench coat with a cosmic like interior and black pants which looked torn in several places. He was holding a book in one hand with a dagger in the other. He reeked of death and blood as the goblins felt fear when they were standing close to him. The being looked up from his book towards the goblins frowning as he saw what they were doing. He then looked towards Seilah and saw her have a hopeful look in her eyes at the sight of him.**

"**Four hundred years and this is what I see when I come out?" he said as a goblin charged at him.**

**Before it stopped in mid air, it looked at the ground in confusion. The stranger looked at the goblin and tilted his head to the right. The goblin started screaming as limbs started twisting unnaturally, the bones snapped and pierced through flesh, its body started twisting as well, the bones shattering before the goblin was silenced when its head was twisted. Several more goblins then died in unnatural ways, such as bursting into flames, having their bodies cut off, bursting into blood, being choked to death by their own arms, being eaten by their fellow goblins or getting swallowed by a black void. All around the world, goblins die painful deaths as Natsu stood in his place while his eyes glowed before they stopped and he looked over at the mages.**

"**You are welcome." was all he said before he disappeared back into the book leaving horrified mages in his wake.**

At the room Traveler and Watcher stood shocked at what they saw. The other Natsu, he didn't feel like a normal demon Natsu. He felt...He felt as if they were staring at the infinite abyss, like they were looking at nothing yet at everything. It felt like…like a Lovercraftian horror was staring at them.

"We will never speak of that Natsu again." Traveler said as Watcher nodded and pulled the card out and placed another one.

**Natsu coughed up blood as he sat near his destroyed throne. His blood stained his armor and the floor as he tried to stand up, only to fall back as his legs were crushed under the rubble. He looked up when he heard scratches and he glared at the person responsible for everything. His enemy could not even be called human in spite of his humanoid appearance. His attire was mostly black with no visible armor. Old weary pants covered his lower parts and a blood covered long sleeve greenish brown jacket coupled with a grey sweatshirt and a dark blue shirt underneath. The skin was completely dark grey with numerous spots of green tainted fire. A metallic mask hid his bald head and face, allowing only for crimson eyes to be seen. A large black blade in hands, dripping with blood.**

Traveler narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Fel fire. Only two factions used that kind of power, but one would have no interest and the other is already making a move.

"Fel Etherious." he said with an edge in his voice while clenching his fists. Watcher narrowed her eyes at the sight of this particular Fel Etherious.

**Natsu looked past the Etherious towards the corpses of his wife Hisui and their twin children. His heart broke at the sight of their lifeless eyes and cut up bodies. He coughed up when a heavy boot fell on him and he looked up and glared at the one responsible. He raised a hand that was burning with red fire.**

"**H-Hell Fire-"**

**He didn't get to finish as his head was smashed to the ground by his opponent's boot, his soul going to the Etherious' Master. Natsu Killer removed his foot as he proceeded to open a portal.**

"**Well, well, well." Only to stop when he heard a voice and looked behind him...to see Plague Bearer looking at him with amused eyes. The Blood Dragon Slayer gave a chuckle as he looked at the devastation around them.**

"**I come to a new world looking to infect it but I find some servant of E.N.D causing a rampage." He said while moving around as Natsu Killer looked at him with his crimson eyes.**

Traveler narrowed his eyes at the sight of Plague Bearer, seems like the infector was still alive, then again everyone from Draconus's group are extremely powerful. Though he raised his eyebrow at the one called Natsu Killer and wondered if it was intentional.

"This should be interesting." he said as he waited to see what would happen.

"**Say, Etherious," Plague Bearer said as drained the remaining blood from all the corpses "What exactly are you and your kind are trying to-"**

**Natsu Killer appeared before him and cut off Plague Bearer's head, blood spurting out as the head fell behind the body. The Etherious scoffed at the seemingly arrogant Natsu-**

**Only for a hand to go through his stomach. He coughed up blood in surprise as Plague Bearer's headless body grabbed him before throwing him through the castle walls to the next room. The decapitated head chuckled at that as the body grabbed the head before reattaching it to the body. Plague Bearer cracked his neck and sighed as he looked at where he threw the Natsu Killer. The demon stood up and saw Plague Bearer with his head reattached as the Dragon Slayer looked at him mockingly.**

"**Is that all that you can do?" He asked as Natsu Killer growled under the mask.**

Traveler cursed as he saw what happened.

"Shit he can regenerate. That explains why he didn't die in space. And Natsu Killer? That means he kills all the Natsus, meaning he will target me soon if he finds me. I will need to be prepared." He said.

"That's not the worst of it though." Watcher told him.

**Natsu Killer crouched slightly as Plague Bearer raised an eyebrow...before he made a blood axe and stopped Natsu Killer's blade with ease. The Etherious narrowed his eyes at that as he made for another slash but it was stopped by Plague Bearer who looked bored. The two began to clash blades, a slash became ten, ten became twenty slowly becoming more and more. Their movements turned into a blur as both clashed their weapons, the castle around them began to shake and fall apart due to the intense speed and strength that the two were using as stone, metal and wood were cut apart by the shockwaves. Plague Bearer began to push forward while also creating a blood sword and increasing his speed as Natsu Killer was starting to get pushed back. Soon enough, cuts started appearing on him as drops of his green blood landed on the rubble of the destroyed castle. Natsu Killer growled under his mask before he gave a strong strike and shattered Plague Bearer's weapons. The Dragon Slayer didn't even look bothered by it as Natsu Killer made a horizontal slash…and cut Plague Bearer's upper body from his lower one. **

**The Etherious went for another strike...only to receive a roundhouse kick from the legs, causing him to stumble and received an uppercut from Plague Bearer's upper half which now had blood wings on the back. The Etherious was sent flying before Plague Bearer came up to him and punched him hard enough to send him back down, where the lower half then proceeded to do a drop kick to his face. Natsu Killer recovered and flipped back as the legs ran at him, he prepared his blade and as the legs burst into black flames and came closer he struck at them. And missed.**

**The legs jumped up...before they started to bicycle kick him like Liu Kang. Natsu Killer grunted as he was repeatedly kicked by a pair of legs, each one causing a small explosion, before Plague Bearer flew at him with a blood Warhammer. The legs kicked at him again and reconnected to the upper half as Plague Bearer flew at him.**

"**Eat this!" he shouted at him and slammed the hammer into his chest. Natsu Killer felt his ribs shatter as the hammer shattered as well.**

**Before he was sent flying back away from the castle and into the city of Crocus where he crashed through multiple buildings and created a trench in the ground as he landed.**

Although he hated anyone aligned with Draconus, Traveler had to admit, the whole fight was entertaining, especially with the bicycle kick that the legs pulled off. He wasn't the only one as Watcher giggled when she saw a grown man get hit by a bicycle kicking disembodied pair of legs.

**Natsu Killer stood up and emerged from the trench as Plague Bearer landed in front of him. The Dragon Slayer simply dusted his clothing before stopping a black blade with blood caws coming out of his arm. He grinned at Killer who growled at him under his mask. Killer swiped his blade in a wider arc at his legs only for Plague Bearer to avoid it and he brought down his claws on The Etherious throat, piercing through flesh and bones as the blades came out of the other side. He brought forth blood and made a spinning drill with his other hand before driving it to the Etherious's abdomen, the drill tore through, flesh, blood and bone. The green blood sprayed around and Killer growled before he grabbed the claws and used his strength to break them before using his blade to cut off Plague Bearer's arm. He then grabbed the drill arm and broke it before kicking the Dragon Slayer away. The claws that remained in his throat turned to liquid and washed over his body as his wounds healed. **

"So they can both regenerate." Traveler said as he put his hand on his chin "I wonder how much they can heal though."

**Plague Bearer simply fixed his bones and licked the demon's blood left on his arms, making a disgusted face as he did so.**

"**Man, your blood tastes awful." Was all he said before Killer charged at him and began to cut and slice him apart. First his flesh, then his organs, his arms followed suit then his torso before Killer cut off his legs, leaving only blood, organs, bones and skin. However, it would be for naught as behind him everything turned into blood and began to quickly assemble back into Plague Bearer who made chain blades out of blood before launching one of them at Killer, piercing through his chest.**

"**Come here!" He pulled The Etherious towards him before grabbing him by his neck and slamming him to the ground. He stabbed him with one of the blades and then proceeded to use the chains to throw the Etherious around like a yoyo puppet, hitting buildings, trees and pavement as he laughed maniacally.**

"**Having fun yet?" He asked the demon who was starting to get increasingly annoyed at this. Plague Bearer then threw him again and Killer used his blade to break the chain as the blade was stuck in him. He cracked his neck before he bulked up his arms greatly and charged at Plague Bearer who made a blood sword and stabbed him with it. Killer paid it no mind as he grabbed his opponent by his neck before he threw him right towards the sun, causing a sonic boom to happen due to the force of the throw. In space, Plague Bearer saw the sun getting closer and closer...before he smiled.**

"**Huh, what a fucking idiot." He said before he was burned by the sun.**

Traveler made a note to try to use the same method on Killer if he ever saw him.

"Well there goes one of them. Good riddance though." He said as Watcher shook her head.

"Not really." The sole male turned toward her.

"Why not?" She pointed at the screen.

"You will see."

**Back on the planet, Killer looked up, turning his arm back to normal, the blades in his body turned to liquid as his wounds healed up. He expected to sense the soul of that Natsu to be sent to his master. But as he stood and looked at the sun, he felt that something was off. Why couldn't he sense the soul. It should have gone to his lord when Natsu died. It should have-**

**A red arm burst from his chest causing his eyes to widen as he coughed up blood. Another arm came out and ripped his chest cavity open, his organs spilling out, his eyes widened more when he saw a skinned body come out of him. The skin healed up revealing the body as spiked blood chains came out of the blood puddles left from the fight and wrapped around his limbs. The spikes dug into his flesh and began to pull him apart, not enough to tear off the limbs but enough that he wouldn't be able as the muscles were close to tearing out. Killer growled as the bloody figure made a spear and stabbed him in the neck with it, digging it into the ground before turning it into an anchor as more chains wrapped around Killer's neck and tightened around the anchor causing his head to be pulled back. The body grew legs as it emerged fully...revealing it to be Plague Bearer who simply cracked his neck when he got out.**

"**Ah, what a relief." He said as he looked up at the sky.**

Traveler's eyes widened when he saw what happened. His mind unable to comprehend what happened.

"How? He was just burned to nothing. How did he?" He muttered as Watcher sighed at that.

"It's one of his abilities." She explained as the male turned towards her "Plague Bearer is capable of regenerating his entire body from a single drop of his blood. If you were to burn him and turn him to ash or disintegrate him then he will simply regenerate from the remains of his blood. If you do get rid of his blood and him, he will simply use the blood that he left in other worlds to regenerate himself." She explained as Traveler frowned more and more at that before looking at his gauntlets and wondering if it could work.

**Plague Bearer looked behind him and chuckled as he saw the chained Killer. He walked towards him and looked at his face.**

"**Tell me, did you really think I would be that easy to kill?" he asked him as he then dipped his blood in Killer's and brought it to his face. Killer watched as the Fel corrupted blood turned to normal red blood, shocking him.**

"**Surprised?" Plague Bearer said "I used the blades and the liquid blood to get inside you and regrow my body. But you are too fun for me to kill, so I will do something else instead." Killer tried to get out, but additional mini chains dug into his nerves and stopped him doing so. Plague Bearer then looked at the sky and spotted the moon and his smile widened. He then made a portal before creating a large claw and shot it towards it.**

"He can't be serious." Traveler said as he realized what he was about to do.

**In space, a portal appeared on the moon and a giant claw grabbed the surface. Plague Bearer then pulled the chain with all his might, pulling the moon towards the planet. He retracted the claw and looked back at Killer who was close to getting his arm out. He smiled at him before creating a blood red portal as the moon came closer at a fast speed and broke the atmosphere.**

"**See you later, Etherious." Was all he said before he went through the portal and closed it just as the moon impacted the planet and destroyed it, turning it into rubble.**

The screen stopped and the card came out before it turned black and became dust. Traveler cracked his neck and stood up before looking at Watcher.

"Well this was fun, I learned a lot of things but I am afraid I need to go Watcher." She nodded at him as he proceeded to tear open a portal.

"Hey," He said as he looked at her "We will meet again right?" Watcher smiled at him.

"We definitely will, Traveler." He smiled at her, put on his mask and left the place, Watcher sadly watched him go before she put on her mask and hood again and left the room to train for a while.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Random World.**

A green portal opened up in the alley of Magnolia before a figure fell through it to the streets. The light of the moon showed the figure to be Natsu/E.N.D Killer who stood up after grabbing his blade and regenerating his chest cavity. He looked up and growled as he recalled what happened.

A version of Natsu was able to escape him. HIM. The one created to kill them in the name of his Lord! An inferior version not only escaped him, but he made it look like he could not be killed! He would not let that slide. He is a Natsu Killer and he will find that Natsu and give his soul to his Lord.

But first, he needed to kill Natsu of this world.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: And there goes the chapter! A bit shorter compared to my previous one though. Man, I had fun writing this one. Sorry if I didn't update sooner, I just had my finals on my hands. Like I said, this is mostly a react fanfic, sorry if you are disappointed. Also, Watcher's origin will be revealed much later.**

**Now, about the worlds, the first two are purely lemon with barely any plot. The third and fourth are just inspirations. The third, is kind of a mix of Quiet Place and The Last of Us. The fourth is basically The Dark Knight. The fifth is UnknownLegion's SAVoE fanfic's latest chapter which he let me borrow, the sixth is just me thinking 'what would happen if E.N.D was kinda like a Lovecraftian horror. Also, an idea that is basically 'what if goblins from Goblin Slayer were in Fairy Tail world.' The final one though is something that I think needed to be shown. Natsu/E.N.D Killer is UnknownLegion's character in his 'Battle for the Multiverse'. You should check it out. It's a good fanfic all things considered.**

**The last one is something that the reviewer Redrangerlegacy pointed out. He said that Plague Bearer could be killed with disintegration, I realized that he made a point and made the last one to show that while you CAN disintegrate him, you can't kill him fully unless you destroy his blood, which is like in MANY worlds. So thank you Redrangerlegacy for your logical review.**

**Now onto one of the things that was said here. The part where Watcher says that thoughts can create worlds is something that I always wondered. Think about it, if we create worlds by having ideas or wondering about 'what ifs', who is to say that the characters talking and thinking about evil people or about other things wouldn't create worlds where those people exist or their thoughts are a reality? I mean, the Multiverse is unpredictable so why wouldn't that idea be plausible? Who is to say that killing evil versions wouldn't create more evil versions? What do you think about it? Write your thoughts in the reviews.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	13. The girl with no home

**Alright, chapter 13. Man, I can see why so many people like writing fanfiction so much. It is fun to mess around with ideas in your head and seeing how people react to them. **

**On that note: while I like the fact that most of you like my fanfic, I also want to hear your criticisms on it. After all, praise makes us good writers but criticism makes us even better. Even if it is harsh, there is still a point that you might find in them, which is why I asked why you liked my fanfic in chapter 10, strange how only one person answered that question.**

**I actually liked it when some of my reviewers pointed out something even when it is small, it allows me to see what kind of mistakes I made and this helps me try to make the future chapters better. I might also fix up the grammar or other mistakes in my earlier chapters like 1, 2 and several others.**

**Anyway, that aside, let's start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

**Chapter 13: The girl with no home.**

* * *

**Earth Land: 0006-J**

**Fiore. Magnolia.**

The guild of Fairy Tail. One of the most normal-

"Take back what you said bitch!"

"Never!"

Disciplined-

"Get your hands off of my boobs Gray!"

Restrained-

"Who wants some more?!"

Respected-

"Give me back my panties!"

"Make me!"

And Exemplary-

"And that is how I stole her clothes!"

"Don't tell her about that, you moron!"

Guilds in Fiore. Where all the people you meet are completely normal and not perverted in any way.

"So how big was it Wendy?"

"Cana! This is not appropriate!"

Nope not all, everyone is good, everyone is normal, don't worry about fights.

"I will make you pay Laxus!"

"Good luck Gajeel!"

See, nothing is-Oh screw it! You are fucked if you decide to join the guild.

"Hey Romeo. How about some sweet time with me to see how good you are in bed?"

Sometimes literally.

"Cana! Would you stop torturing him already?" Mira asked as she saw Romeo and Wendy sitting at the bar, both blushing red and Cana sitting next to them with a perverted smirk as she took another gulp from her bottle.

"What? I am just gonna test him to see if he is keeping our little Dragon Slayer here happy." She shamelessly said while hugging the two to her chest, causing the two to blush even more.

See what I mean here?

"He is 17! You are older than him and you will probably be arrested for being a pedophile." Kinana explained while standing next to Mira and cleaning mugs. Cana scoffed at that.

"Oh don't be such a prude! Everyone here is a pervert in one way or another." And as if to prove her point-

"Gray, get your fucking hands off of my butt!"

"Oh come on. Just let me get a hold of this big, firm-"

"Water Slap!"

And that, is how Gray ended up getting thrown into the bar by a giant hand made of water. Mira and Kinana looked at the form of Gray before turning to a smug looking Cana.

"What did I say huh?" Mira rolled her eyes before giving Cana a glare as the busty brunette was smothering Romeo in her cleavage with the boy flailing his arms, struggling to breathe.

"Cana…" A malicious aura rolled off the barmaid as Cana gulped before she let Romeo go.

"Okay, okay. No need to go full demon on me." She said as Romeo took deep breaths once he was free.

Only for Wendy to grab him and shove him into her own breasts as the Dragon Slayer gave Cana a slight glare. The boy gave muffled sounds as his girlfriend tightly held him.

"Geez, ease up on the grip Wendy. You might suffocate hi-Nevermind. He's out cold." Mira said as they saw his body go limp and Wendy panicked before she freed him, put him on the table and saw his goofy grin.

"Huh, I guess he liked that. Did you do that when he popped your cherry Wendy?" Cana teased, her grin growing more when she saw Wendy blush hard as she covered her face.

"Please don't say it like that Cana." She meekly whispered as Cana gave a laugh. She calmed down before looking over at the guildhall, seeing Jet and Droy fighting over Levy, Laxus, Gajeel and Elfman beating the crap out of each other and most of the other guys bashing each other's faces in. Alzack sat nursing a lump on his head with Bisca holding a frying pan and Asuka sitting between them and playing with a plush cowboy and a horsie and some of the girls like Laki, Evergreen, Juvia, Yukino, Kagura and Lisanna having a catfight. The funniest thing about it? Laki was holding three pair of panties and Kagura, Juvia and Yukino looked flustered with Kagura crossing her legs.

"Laki, I swear to god if you don't give me my underwear back I am gonna-"

"Oh black lace? You are such a naughty girl Juvia~. And oh! I didn't expect you to wear a thong under your skirt Kagura."

"That's it! You are dead you purple haired nerd!" Laki didn't have time to dodge as the three lunged at her kicking up dust and dragging the other two girls into the catfight. Some of the guys stopped their fights to watch the girls fight and some had bleeding noses when they saw the girls start pulling each other's clothes and hair.

"Ah~the good old guild brawl. I will never get tired of seeing this." Cana said while drinking a bottle of wine. Unfortunately, some of the stuff that was used in the brawl were thrown at the bar, one of them was a chair that hit Romeo in the face just as he woke up and sent him down on the ground and the other was a bottle that broke Cana's own bottle. The two had tick marks on their foreheads before one made fire fists and the other re-quipped cards.

"That's it!/You asked for it!" they both shouted before they both charged at the guild brawl causing more chaos in the process. Mira shook her head and Wendy giggled as the brawl started escalating. In fact, if you look closer you can see that they are all preparing their magic spells and Elfman held a bat.

"Elfman, put me down please!"

A bat that was actually Jet with a helmet on his head. Geez, is everything including people a weapon in a brawl when it comes to Fairy Tail?

"You either stay down or I am frying your metal ass Gajeel!"

"How about I shove a metal pole up yours Laxus?!" Mira giggled slightly at that before she put her hand on her chin.

"Hey Wendy? Do you notice something different?" Wendy looked at the brawl and saw that there is indeed something different.

"Someone is missing Mira." The white haired beauty adopted a thinking pose with a detective's hat and a bubble pipe.

"Indeed my dear Wendy. The question is: who is it that is missing?" Wendy raised an eyebrow as she saw Mira's outfit before her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers.

"I know! Natsu and Erza! They are out on a mission." Mira shook her head at that.

"That is sad. You know the saying here Wendy-"

"'A Fairy Tail brawl is not a brawl if there is no Natsu or Erza to start it' Yes I know Mira." She then looked at the ongoing brawl "Although it doesn't seem to apply in this case." Mira shook her head at that.

"Wrong!" Wendy gave a look of surprise at her as she then took out a book and opened it before stopping on a particular page " It is stated here: 'A Fairy Tail brawl is unique in the fact that all of them result in some form of destruction to the guild itself. Well, any destruction that is above destroying tables and chairs. The least amount of destruction was when a hole as big as an adult was left on a wall. If the destruction level is not even remotely close to it, then it cannot, in any way be considered a Fairy Tail brawl and is a mere fist fight at best.'" She closed the book and put it away "Such are the rules of the Fairy Tail Guild Codex." Wendy looked at the guild and noticed a distinct lack of holes in the walls, ceiling or on the ground and everyone seemingly not making the brawl as lively as other ones. Although she chuckled when she saw Elfman launch Droy back by using Jet as a bat. The girls' brawl reduced to a catfight with the girl either pulling each other's hair or scratching each other, occasionally even punching each other but aside from that, there seemed to be no other damage.

"I guess we should be lucky since there isn't much destroyed stuff and the brawl doesn't seem to be over the top-"

**BAM!**

"GOOD MORNING!" a familiar voice said as a man with pink hair and a woman with scarlet red hair stood at the doorway. As soon as the man's eyes landed on the brawl, he gave a full-blown grin and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh boy! A brawl! Don't mind if I join guys?!" Gajeel saw Natsu and his eyes widened.

"Wait! Hold up!" Too late. Natsu coated his hands with black fire as steam came out of his mouth.

"Geronimo!" Natsu charged into the brawl and within seconds, it escalated further with people flying out of the dust cloud towards the walls or other people. Erza shook her head at that but gave a small smile as she went to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey Mira. Give me my usual." The barmaid nodded and went to get the order as Wendy looked at the knight.

"So Erza, how was the mission?" The red head shrugged at her.

"Eh, could have been worse. We had a job to get rid of some bandits that were kidnapping belongings from a town. They said that they had a monster tamed and didn't try to take back what they stole because of that. So we went there and you wouldn't believe what happened next." Kinana and Wendy looked interested.

"What happened?"

"Well," Erza paused and hit Gray on the head as he tried to look up her skirt "We went to their hideout and they had this really intimidating monster. But it turns out they couldn't control it, it started killing them one by one and then Natsu blew it to pieces with one powerful spell." She casually said while noticing a bloodstain on her armor and wiped it away.

"Did anything else happen after that?" Wendy kept asking as Erza nodded.

"Well, there was this one town that had some sort of a disease going around, they locked the town down and forbade anyone from entering or getting out. Sort of like a quarantine." Soon Mira came up with a tray and gave the food to Erza who licked her lips as she saw the strawberry cheesecake.

"What kind of symptoms did the disease have?"

"We aren't sure. They didn't let us in and just told us to go away." Erza answered as she took a spoonful of her cake.

And dropped it as a chair smashed on the back of her head. Erza looked at the dropped piece before she growled and forged a flaming sword.

"Who threw that chair?!" Erza asked with burning eyes as the brawl simply kept going and Erza growled and made a giant fire axe and went to charge.

**ZAP!**

Only to stop when she and the rest of the guild saw light flash in the guildhall.

"What was-?"

**ZAP! CRACKLE!**

Lighting began to appear just a few feet away from the brawl, causing most of the brawler to stop beating each other.

**RIP!**

A tear appeared in thin air followed by more lights and lighting. It started expanding until-

**KA-ZAK!**

A blue portal appeared sparkling with lighting and glowing brightly. Some of the members covered their eyes as the portal glowed more.

And a silhouette of a person appeared putting the guild on alert as most prepared their spells. That was until the person fully walked out of the portal and most of the guild had their eyes widened at who it was.

Though her clothing was different and she appeared to be younger, they still recognized the person.

"Flare?" Erza asked with uncertainty before the portal suddenly closed and they all had a good look at her before they gasped as they beheld her state.

Flare had several wounds on her body. In particular, there was a large cut on her abdomen, several burns and lacerations on her arms, a large cut on her left cheek and she was clutching her left side. Her clothes were torn in different parts, her shirt was torn to the point that they could see her black and red bra and soot and dirt covered her hair. But the most surprising was the look on her face, that of a traumatized woman who saw her darkest fears come to life.

"Flare?" Erza tried again as she dispersed her axe and took a step towards Flare. The girl didn't answer as she stumbled around, looking everywhere and clutching her wound.

"Father, mother." Flare quietly whispered as she continued to walk and look around aimlessly, occasionally limping and nearly tripping.

"Flare can you hear me?" Juvia said as she put a hand on Flare's shoulder. The girl just looked at her then at her own wound but still kept muttering before she fell to her knees and fell to the floor, her wounds continuing to bleed.

"Shit." Erza cursed as she went to the wounded redhead before looking at the guild "What are you all staring at?! Someone get Porlyusica! Natsu! Help me get her to the infirmary!" The salmon haired man nodded and rushed to her side and helped gently pick up Flare, being mindful of her wounds.

They moved her to the infirmary where a mattress was set up for her and carefully placed her on it.

"Natsu, look away." The Dragon Slayer had a confused look at that.

"Why?" Erza rolled her eyes at her brother's question.

"I need to take off her clothes and no way am I doing that in front of you or the other guys!" Natsu nodded and looked away as Erza quickly began to take off Flare's clothes, first her shirt and her jeans before taking off her shoes and socks. As she did so she winced as she saw the numerous wounds all over her body, ranging from small burns to large scars. Something fell out of the jean pockets as Erza picked it up, curious as to what it was.

"What are you doing here?" Erza looked at the doorway to see Porlyusica arrive "Get out right now! I need to work."

"We were just leaving." Natsu said as he grabbed Erza by her hand and dragged her out of the infirmary leaving Porlyusica with her patient.

"You seem to have gone through a war." The old woman commented as she looked at the wounds "No matter. Let's get this over with." She cracked her knuckles and began her work.

Erza sat at a table along with Juvia and Natsu and stared at the glowing, small cube-like thing in her hands.

"So, what is it?" Natsu asked as he looked at it.

"I am not sure. I have never seen anything like it." Erza replied while still looking over the cube.

"Maybe it works like a lacrima? Try to push magic into it." Juvia offered as she as well as others looked at the cube curiously.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Erza said before she pushed a tiny amount of her magic into the cube. To her and the others' surprise, the cube began to glow brightly-

"DNA match recognized. Erza Scarlet." A voice from the cube sounded out before a large screen appeared out of it.

"Welcome to the holo-cube. This device can store all video and pictures that you have taken. In the events that it is lost, the holo cube has a lockdown feature that will only allow you or anybody else that you trust to use it." A female voice said while showing many pictures, videos and showing a drawing of the person picking up the cube and for it to go on lockdown. The mages stared at it in awe, not expecting to see something like this. It made their lacrimas look very outdated by comparison.

"Amazing." Laki said as she looked at it, her inner nerd squealing at the concept of the entire thing.

"You can access any file by either touching the screen or saying what you want the access to." The female voice said as Erza looked at the file labeled 'Pictures'.

"Pictures please." The hologram changed, now showing the pictures, although they were small.

"If you want to see any of the pictures closer, simply press the screen where they are located." Natsu heard the voice say before he looked at the pictures and clicked a random one. The file shrank and the picture enlarged showing what it had, putting many mages in shock as they saw the picture.

"What the hell?" Laxus whispered.

The picture had an older looking Natsu and a very attractive red haired woman who had extreme similarity to Erza. The two were holding hands and smiling happily, a golden ring on their ring fingers as balloons and roses lay around them.

"Is that…me?" Natsu asked as he looked at the supposedly older him in the picture.

"Wow, you look…pretty good Natsu." Cana commented as she looked at the Natsu in the picture, whistling once she saw his physique, wishing that the shirt wasn't blocking the view.

"Why does that woman look like Erza?" Romeo asked tilting his head, finding far too many similarities with their Erza.

"Maybe she is an older Erza? What do you say Red?" Mira asked her rival but didn't receive any answers. When she looked at the red head, she was shocked to find tears in Erza's eyes.

"Erza? What's wrong?" Natsu heard her, looked at Erza and immediately went to her side as he saw her tears.

"Erza, are you alright?" The knight kept staring, eyes wide and glistening with tears, hands shaking and fists clenching as she looked at the woman in the picture, the same eyes, the same kind smile, the same warmth in her eyes. She closed her eyes as memories surged.

A broken home…a destroyed village…and a roar of a dragon…

"Erza!" The memories stopped as Natsu grabbed her shoulders and shook her, pulling her from her trance.

"Erza, are you okay?" The red head noticed most of the guild look at her worriedly and she nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'm fine, I'm okay. Just…had some unpleasant memories." She reassured them before she went to the screen and chose a different picture. This one though had the same effects as the first one.

This picture had Natsu, the red haired woman, a younger Cana, a younger Wendy, a younger Erza and someone who they assumed was a younger Flare. All of them stood around a table with a cake on it with fourteen candles, all kinds of drinks and beverages, some were alcoholic drinks. Cana had a birthday hat on her head with the words 'Birthday girl' on it and smiling happily while Flare hugged her and Wendy had a small present in her hands with Erza holding another one. All of them wore birthday hats and had smiles on their faces, Natsu held a small present in his hand while the red haired woman had a hand on Cana's head and smiled with closed eyes. Around them, the other guild members either danced or chatted with each other.

"Wow, a birthday party." Kagura commented as some of the girls 'awwed' when they saw the younger girls.

"Aww, look at them! Reminds me how Cana used to be before she started drinking." Mira said as Lisanna and Laki nodded at her.

"Hey, if you don't like it, say that to my face." Cana grumbled as the girls giggled.

"Oh shush Cana. You know we all like you." Bisca said, "Even if you drink too much." She said with a shrug.

"Why would Cana celebrate her birthday? She hates them." Romeo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't hate them. I just chose not to celebrate them." The lush replied as she drank another bottle of wine.

"Uh everyone?" Evergreen asked as everyone turned to her "Look at what is written on the birthday banner and the cake." She said while pointing at said items.

The guild did so and many squint their eyes before they all saw it, especially the Dragon Slayers.

"Happy Birthday, Cana Alberona…Dragneel?" Wendy read, putting many in shock at that, especially Natsu and Cana.

"Dragneel? Wait, Natsu adopted her?!" Gray asked as Cana had an unreadable look on her face.

"But-But what about Gildarts? Doesn't he know that Cana is his daughter?" Laki asked while adjusting her glasses.

"Perhaps he doesn't." Laxus said, getting others' attention "Hey I'm just saying." Erza clicked on another picture.

This one though was a bit less shocking. It had Erza, Flare and Cana standing at the guildhall, each of them seemed to be fifteen years old. Flare stood in the middle, her arms over the two girls' shoulders and hugging them while giving a fanged smile. Erza had a confident smile with one hand on her hip and another giving Flare a one armed hug and Cana had a cheerful smile and had one fist raised up seemingly in triumph and was also hugging Flare, all three of them had dragon shaped necklaces. Below the picture, there were words: 'S-class at last!' along with an emoji of a smile.

"Huh, so Cana passed the S-class test along with me." Erza commented as she analyzed the picture.

"That's pretty cool really." Natsu said as Cana smiled at that.

"What do all these pictures mean though? How could these things have happened?" Freed asked while scratching his chin.

"I think I know the answer." Laki raised her hand and everyone looked at her, "You see, I have had a conversation with a local librarian a week ago and we discussed the 'Multiverse theory' which states that there are an infinite number of worlds that are both different and similar to ours."

"That doesn't sound so interesting." Gray said while crossing his arms and standing in only his underwear. Laki nodded and took out a Light pen.

"Well, the theory also states that it is possible to travel and see other worlds and considering the fact that Flare is here looking different and with all these pictures that we are looking at…It's possible that she may be from another Earth Land." Laki finished while showing a drawing of two planets and a line between them. The guild looked at the drawings with some looking at the pictures.

"You know, this sounds plausible." Laxus said as The Thunder Tribe nodded.

"I agree with Lightning Rod here." Gajeel said whilst picking his ear as Laxus's eye twitched from the insult.

"Care to-?!"

**WHAM!**

A fist crashed on top of his head, sending him to the floor as Laxus groaned from the punch.

"Let's not start a brawl again, especially after that kind of knowledge. Do you agree, **Guild Master Laxus?**" Mira said with a smoking fist and an angry stare on her face as several people around her shivered in fear.

"Okay Mira. We won't start a brawl." Laxus said after he stood up while rubbing his head, "However we should probably put the holo-cube away. I doubt Flare would like us looking at the pictures or anything else in it." Erza looked at the pictures again before looking at the cube.

"How do we do that? Do I just say 'Lock the holo-cube'?"

"Holo cube locked." A female voice said before the screen disappeared and the cube glowed before it stopped.

"Huh, guess that worked." Natsu said as he took the cube from Erza's hands, "You know? Me and Erza should probably keep it with us until Flare wakes up. When she does, we can give it back to her. What do you guys say?" He asked the guild while throwing the cube up and catching it.

"Sure, you can keep it. Just don't break it." Laxus said as Natsu gave the cube to Erza who then requipped it away. For the rest of the day, people just talked, danced and had some small fistfights and competitions. Eventually, evening came and most of the members went home with some going to the guild's sleeping quarters, leaving four people, one of which was closing the guild for the night.

Mira hummed as she locked the Guild doors and pushed the doors to make sure she locked them and tested the negation runes that would prevent anyone from using magic to bust open the doors.

"Well, everything's in order. Time to go home." Mira said as Laxus put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will walk you back home."

"Laxus you don't need to do that. I can take care of myself."

"I insist Mira." The Take-Over Mage rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless and held his hand as they went to the Strauss home.

"Goodnight Erza! Goodnight Natsu!" Mira shouted to the two.

"See you two tomorrow." Laxus followed as Natsu and Erza waved at them.

"Goodnight you two!" Erza said as she then turned towards Natsu, "Let's go home Natsu."

A while later, the two arrived at their two story home. The house is made mostly from wood, with an outdoor training area and a separate sauna house. The interior was pretty homey with lots of pictures, flowers, trophies from quests and other such things. The two went upstairs towards the bedroom, took off their clothes as Erza put on her shorts and a black shirt and Natsu put on a pair of dark red shorts as they lay in bed.

"Natsu," The male turned to her, "Do you think that Flare will be surprised to find out she is not in her world anymore?" Natsu looked up in thought before he shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe she will freak out or just be in disbelief. Either way, we will wait until she wakes up. Until then," He brought her closer as she snuggled up to her brother and he kissed her forehead "Good night Erza."

"Good night Natsu."

* * *

_A beautiful day, a promising event, a revolutionary device. It was a glorious day for all of them. She stood by her teammates, ready for an adventure. Her parents sat at a different table, discussing things with the Guild Master. Her guildmates, her friends, her family all stood ready as Levy put the last piece on an upgraded technology. _

_She waited anxiously as Levy pressed a button on a new device. It sprang to life, creating a large, blue, shimmering portal. _

_They cheered at the scientific achievement, months of research finally bore fruit. The notes left by their visitor were very complicated but they managed to do it. _

_They went to many worlds, saw many sights, they even helped a different Fairy Tail with Acnologia. It was a glorious age for them and their country. Levy gave all the new technology she created with the exception of the MPC to the government and it spread quickly. They had fun, they helped, they grew stronger._

_Until…_

"_FATHER!"_

* * *

"No!" Flare sat up, her eyes wide from shock before she winced as she felt her wounds ache. She looked around and found herself in an infirmary of sorts. Recognizing the interior to be that of Fairy Tail's she tried to calm herself.

"How did I get here? What happened?" She rubbed her head and looked around, seeing the torn remains of her clothing in a nightstand beside her.

And then, like a tide, her memories came to her. Her expression turned to horror before it turned to despair as tears started sliding down her cheeks. She covered her face as she sobbed, her body shaking as she remembered everything that happened.

Her world…Her guild…Her friends…

All gone.

"Mom…dad…sisters…brother…" She whispered as she touched the necklace around her neck.

She sat at the infirmary, crying, now left all alone.

Just like before.

* * *

Mira opened the guild doors and went inside, breathing in the air and went to the bar to prepare for the orders.

But stopped once she heard crying.

"Huh?" She wondered where it came from, she looked around before her eyes fell on the infirmary doors. Remembering about their unexpected guest, she went to the doors and sure enough, the crying came from the infirmary. She carefully opened the door and peeked inside. To her surprise, she saw Flare sitting up and hugging her knees, her body shaking as she cried. Mira quietly entered the infirmary and left the door open and slowly went to Flare's side. She lifted her hand, unsure whether to comfort the crying girl or not. Ultimately,

"Flare?" Mira softly asked as the red haired girl lifted her face slightly to show her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Mira was surprised and gently put her hand on Flare's shoulder.

And the girl suddenly hugged her while crying on her shoulder. Surprised by the sudden act, Mira just stood still before she gently hugged Flare and let her cry.

"There, there. Let it all out." Flare cried harder and hugged her tighter, the two alone in the infirmary.

* * *

**Later**

Natsu and Erza arrived at the guild with Erza holding the holo-cube.

"You are gonna look at it forever?" Natsu asked as they stood before the doors as Erza kept looking at the holo-cube.

"I am just curious about the cube, Natsu. I wonder what else can it do?" She asked as Natsu shoved the doors open.

"Good mor-!" Natsu stopped himself when a fork went past him. He looked back and saw Mira at the bar and Flare at one of the tables, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans along with red sandals. She sat nearly emotionless and picked at her plate of food with a fork. Natsu and Erza saw her state and went to her table.

"Hey." Flare looked up at them before looking down at her food again, "Are you alright? You got us worried when you appeared all wounded from that portal."

"I am fine." Flare replied as the two frowned. She didn't seem anything like the girl in the pictures that they saw yesterday. Flare noticed what Erza held.

"My holo-cube. Where did you find it?" She asked while slightly clenching her fists as Erza flinched from the coldness in Flare's voice.

"It fell out of your pocket when we placed you in the infirmary. We wanted to know what it was and learned about something called the Multiverse." Erza explained while giving the cube to Flare, who wordlessly took it back.

"Are you really from another world?" Natsu asked whilst noticing a necklace around her neck that seemed to ooze magical energy.

"I am." Flare replied bluntly as more and more people came into the guild. Many were surprised as they saw Flare sitting at a table with Erza and Natsu and seemingly having a decent conversation with them.

"Well look who woke up!" Cana cheered as she sat at the table with a bottle of alcohol in her hand, "Our unexpected visitor is up and talking! Welcome to our world, wanderer." Cana said while playing the part of a person who met a new life.

"Cana, maybe you shouldn't be so loud." Mira said as Cana scoffed and put a hand on Flare's shoulder.

"Maybe you should stop being such a spoilsport Mira." She then requipped another bottle and put it next to Flare, "Come on, drink up! Don't start a day with that kind of attitude or else you may find out you missed out!" Cana said as Flare had a tiny smile before she slowly took the bottle and drank its contents. Once she drank half of it, she put it down and looked at Cana with a small smile.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my own Cana." She said as a sad smile crossed her face as the lush grinned at her.

"I will take that as a compliment." She took a big gulp from her bottle and tossed it aside once it was empty. She looked at others on the table with a smile.

**BURP!**

Before letting out a loud burp that everyone heard as the lush covered her mouth.

"Hehe, sorry for that." She told everyone as some laughed it off and some of the girls sent disapproving glances towards the lush. Flare though giggled at that as Cana smiled at her.

"Thank you for your silent applause, I will be here all week. Please give the tips to the white haired demon at the bar. Even if she is bland as heck." Mira rolled her eyes as Flare kept giggling.

"That was funny." Cana chuckled and brought Flare closer.

"Heh. I like you girl. We are gonna make a pretty awesome team you and I. And we shall be known as 'Drunks on Fire', Fairy Tail's best team." Flare began to laugh slightly as Natsu and Erza gave slight chuckles.

"You are definitely like my Cana. She is just as much of a friendly sister as you are." Flare said as Cana raised a curious eyebrow.

"Say, you haven't told us anything about your world." Flare's eyes widened slightly as many in the guild heard Cana and turned towards their table.

"Cana, maybe you shouldn't-" Mira started to say only to be interrupted.

"Oh come on Mira. We just want to know about her world. Don't be such a bore." Cana replied while Erza and Natsu looked concerned.

"Cana, she is-!"

"No, it's okay." Flare said as the two looked at her, "I will tell you about my world. I mean, I will have to eventually so why not now?" Mira raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure Flare?"

"I'm sure Mira. Don't worry about me." Mira looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless as Fare turned towards the curious guild members.

"So what do you want to know about my world?" Laxus pushed through the crowd and stood in front of her.

"Well, first off: is your guild like ours?" Flare put a finger on her chin.

"It depends on how your Guild operates."

"Well, we have a Guild Codex which has the rules and also guidelines to everything. We accept anyone so long as they are willing to join and we have a set of rules concerning quests." Flare nodded at that.

"In my world, we don't have any Codex or anything like that. We accept everyone but every person who joins needs to get stronger if they are serious about being mages. We have the same rules of 'have an S-class on a dangerous quest' and other such rules. We are also more accepting towards brutal violence against Dark Mages, bandits, rapists and killers." Flare answered as many frowned at the brutal violence part, though some like Gajeel, Erza, Natsu and Laxus weren't fazed as they were the most violent in the guild.

"Is your technology more advanced in your world? Your holo-cube seems to suggest so." Laki asked as she leaned closer.

"Well yeah. We have upgraded a lot of our technology after we had a universe traveling guest appear in our world. We have machines that can give images of a person's skeleton, life support systems, better weapons and other kinds of things."

"Why are you in the guild?" Everyone turned towards Gray and Flare had a pointed stare towards him, "Wait, I meant how and when did you join the Fairy Tail guild? It's just surprising okay?" Flare eased up and nodded at him.

"Well, it's a long story…and I would rather not talk about it." She said as she looked down on the ground. Natsu frowned at that before he snapped his fingers.

"I know!" He stood up from his seat and pointed a finger at Flare "Let's fight, Flare! I want to see how strong you are!" He lit his hand as many in the guild face palmed at that.

"Natsu, you can't just ask anyone and everyone to fight you. For once, can you think about anything other than-"

"I accept!"

The guild all had shocked looks as they saw Flare stand up and light her own hand on fire, "I ain't missing out on any fight. Let's go outside and I will show you how strong I am." Natsu grinned at that as the two went to the training grounds, which is basically an empty beach space, the other mages followed them wanting to see the fight.

* * *

Flare and Natsu stood facing each other, both having feral grins on their faces as Laxus climbed atop the podium.

"Alright! I can tell this is gonna be one heck of a match so you all keep an eye as well!" The blonde said to the gathered mages before turning towards the two combatants, "As for you two, this is a friendly match. Don't go too crazy, no lethal moves and no super destruction spells. Am I clear Natsu?" He said while addressing the last part to the pink haired mage.

"Yeah, yeah I got it Laxus. I won't use THAT in a fight. Not that I will anyway." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms.

"This is gonna be sweet." Flare said while stretching her legs as Laxus nodded at the two.

"Alright then. Let the match begin!"

The two grinned…before they both seemingly disappeared, only to reappear at the center and each swung a fist at each other.

It caused a shockwave, blowing dust and sand around as the two fists collided. The two held their ground as they tried to overwhelm the other before Flare reared her leg back and kicked Natsu on the side. The male winced before he grabbed her leg and pulled the girl in for a straight punch. Flare fell back but stood back up. She rolled to the left to avoid a drop kick and quickly seized the opportunity to hit Natsu in the face with a strong hook. She didn't stop there as she then followed it up with a right jab at his ribs, a straight punch to his chest and another hook to his abdomen. Natsu winced from the punches but recovered enough to stop her last punch and hit her back with his own hook. He grabbed her by her face and brought her in for a head-butt, dizzying Flare before kicking her away with a roundhouse kick. Flare stumbled before she stopped Natsu's kick with her own, causing another shockwave around them.

The two though kept fighting, throwing either a punch or a kick that they either blocked or parried.

"Holy crap. These two see to be equal." Cana said as she kept a barrel next to her.

"Indeed, their combat prowess are pretty much the same and both are monsters in combat." Mira commented as she leaned back on a tree.

Natsu and Flare both threw strong punches and hit each other in the face with enough to throw each back. Natsu wiped a bruise on his face and grinned at Flare.

"You are good. Real good."

"You aren't so bad yourself Natsu." Flare replied before she lit up her arms "But let's see how good you are with magic." Natsu gave a feral grin as his hands lit up with black fire.

"You are on!" Flare crouched and gathered flames in her right arm, Natsu raised his left arm up and covered his hand with black fire.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's…"**

"**Blazing Fire:…"**

The two disappeared in a flash before appearing at the center again.

"**Iron Fist!"**

"**Demon Strike!"**

The two attacks collided, creating a fiery dome, followed by another shockwave. This time, it managed to push some of the mages back as they covered their faces from the dust and wind.

Flare reared her left fiery arm back just as Natsu reared his right. The two punched each other in the face but each shrugged off the blow and started exchanging blows, each time causing a fiery explosion that both tanked. Nastu dodged a fist before he lit his leg on fire and proceeded to kick Flare away. He then brought his right hand forward and made a fire gauntlet.

"**Blazing Fire:" **He reared his arm back "**Demon Blast!"** He threw his arm forward and launched the gauntlet at Flare. The girl crossed her arm as the gauntlet exploded as it hit her. Flare then proceeded to light her legs and jumped up in the air.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Razor Talon!" **She kicked her leg in a wide arc, launching a compressed burning blade at Natsu who dodged it by jumping back. The blade hit the ground and created a small trench in the sand as well as a small explosion.

Natsu whistled as he saw the aftermath before he brought his hands up and blocked a flaming axe kick from Flare. The ground beneath him cracked and shattered before Natsu grabbed her leg and covered his arm in fire. He then began to spin her around, his hand turning into fire as it extended. He began to use his arm as a whip to slam Flare into the ground and several trees standing around, before he threw her into the sky. His arm returned to normal and he took a sumo stance. His mouth had steam coming out as he puffed his cheeks.

"**Blazing Fire:"** He reared his head back **"Demon Howl!" **A huge torrent of black flames came out of his mouth towards Flare who gathered her fire into her mouth.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Hellish red flames came out of her own mouth towards Natsu's own attack. The two attacks collided in the middle, both attacks not giving in as the two mages kept pouring their magic into their attacks. Flare had a glare before she created fire wings as Natsu lit his body on fire. The two flew against each other while still using their roar/howl. They came closer and closer, until…

**BOOM!**

A huge explosion of black and red fire happened, forcing the mages below to cover their eyes from the bright light as well as the consequent shockwave of the explosion. Trees rustled and sand dusted around, even water in the sea rippled from the blast and the smaller trees all but uprooted.

When the explosion stopped, the mages looked at the training grounds, really messed up by the dust from the sand, which made it hard to see anything.

"Does anybody see them?" Erza asked as she looked around the beach.

"I can't see anything." Mira replied as she tried to wave away the dust.

"Let's wait till this dust settles." Laxus said as he coughed slightly as he got dust in his throat.

Soon the dust settled and they could see two figures at the center of the training grounds. As the dust disappeared, their looks changed to surprise as they saw the two combatants sitting on their knees with Natsu's fist on Flare's face and Flare's fist on Natsu's abdomen. They were panting slightly and had slight bruises.

"So," Flare said as she grinned at him, "You are satisfied?" Natsu grinned back.

"I will admit. You are really good." Natsu replied as they both removed their hands and stood back up, "I can tell, you are going to fit in really well here." Natsu said as Flare smiled sadly at that.

"Thanks." They then turned towards the surrounding mages and all of them had looks of surprise but also smiles on their faces.

"I see that you two are satisfied." Laxus said as he got off the podium, "I guess that means that you are as strong as Natsu here. And that's saying something since he is one of the strongest here." Natsu smiled at that as Laxus turned to Flare.

"You know, you can have a few quests if you want to. You are a Fairy Tail mage even if you are from another world. Plus, you are welcome to live here until you can go back to your world." At the mention of her world, Flare had a look of sadness on her face before she shook her head and nodded at him.

"Thanks Laxus." The blonde gave a small smile

"You are welcome." He turned to the mages "Alright everyone. The show's over, go back to what you were doing." Some of the mages whined at that before they all went back to the guild, leaving Flare, Natsu and Erza in the training grounds.

"You can take a quest with us if you want to Flare." Erza said as the girl looked at her, "A company wouldn't hurt on a quest."

"You sure about that? You seem like someone who would rather take quests by herself."

"We are sure. Besides, Erza never goes on a quest alone, I always go with her." Natsu said as he put an arm around Erza's shoulders and smiled at the girl. Flare looked at the two and smiled back.

"Alright, let's go pick a quest." The three went into the guild where people already started a brawl and towards the job board and started looking for a quest.

"How about bandit extermination at a nearby town?" Erza asked as she showed the paper.

"Nah, too easy. Let's pick this monster hunting job." Natsu brought out a different quest.

"Natsu, the monster is just a mountain walker." At that, Natsu groaned and put the quest back on the board.

"What about you Flare? Have you found any good jobs?" The second red head looked around the board and her eyes fell on a particular quest. She picked it and looked at its contents, her eyes narrowing as she read the contents.

"This one." She showed them the quest.

**Help! An unknown cult is terrorizing the town. S-Class mages required!**

**Reward: 1,500,000 Jewel.**

"Hmm, a cult huh? Well, let's go! It's been a while since I beat up some lunatics." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles.

"I agree with Natsu. We can't let them get away with it." Erza replied whilst clenching her right fist, causing the gauntlet to creak.

'A cult. Good, might as well take out my anger on those bastards.' Flare thought before she went to Mira, "Hey Mira, we will take this job." Mira took the quest paper and registered it before giving the paper back.

"Good luck you three." She said as they left and waved at her.

* * *

**Later.**

"I really wish we took something else as transportation." Natsu said as he held his stomach, his posture slumped and his face slightly green as he sat on his seat on the moving train.

"You were the one who wanted to get there as quickly as possible Natsu." Erza calmly replied whilst sitting uneasily in her own seat. Flare looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you two have some sort of side effects while on a train?" Erza looked at her and fidgeted in her seat.

"Well, for some reason Natsu has motion sickness but only when he is on a train. When he is in other vehicles, he doesn't have it. We don't know why." Erza explained.

"And you?"

"Well, I kind of have dragon blood in me, giving me enhanced sight, smell, hearing and taste. The bad thing is, I get motion sick though not to the level of someone like Gajeel or Wendy." Erza explained while still looking uneasy.

"Dragon blood?" Flare tilted her head before it hit her and she slapped her forehead, "Of course. You weren't really born normally." Flare said as Erza looked surprised before she nodded.

"Say, your Natsu in your world," Erza began as Flare and Natsu listened to her, "Is he your father or something?" Flare nodded with a sad look.

"Yeah, he found me after Atlas Flame, my dragon parent disappeared and took me in. In my world, you, Cana and Wendy are my adopted sisters and Irene is my step-mother." At the name 'Irene', Erza's eyes widened and she seemed to go into a trance.

"Erza. Erza, snap out of it." Natsu groggily said as he lightly slapped her, snapping her out as she shook her head.

"Thanks Natsu." Flare raised an eyebrow at her acting that way but chose not to say anything. For the next several hours, the three spent their time talking, sharing things like differences with time, Magic, some stories and light jokes.

"She really did that?" Erza asked as Flare nodded.

"Yeah, first she put soda in it, then added rum and whiskey, then added some wine and beer before adding vodka. She topped it all off with some hot sauce and magic juice that she found and called it 'Father of all Drinks'. Unfortunately, when she drank it, she vomited it all out within minutes and that was after she got so hammered that she started flirting with Natsu and having a contest with Irene on who would be a better wife. All the while calling her all sorts of names like 'Red head whore', 'Big tit slut', 'Magic Milf' and the funniest of all: 'Mrs. Saggy Breasts Fat Assed hag'." Erza simply blinked before she started snickering, which then turned into chuckles that soon turned into full-blown laughter. Natsu laughed as well in spite of his state.

"Oh that is just hilarious." Erza said after she calmed down.

"You should have seen her after she recovered from the hangover. When she learned about what she did she became so red you would think she was a tomato and had awkward moments with dad while constantly apologizing to Irene and doing work at home for her because she thought she was still mad at her. Irene already forgave her but used the situation and had Cana do all the chores for a few days." Erza chuckled at that as well but Flare wasn't done.

"But the funniest thing is that Irene accidentally ended up drinking 'Father of all drinks' in the process and got hammered as well. She started fights in the guild, punched all the perverts in the guild in their nuts and kicked the females in their boobs and vaginas for some reason. To top it all off: She found some rope, wrapped Natsu up and dragged him home and kicked us out while calling us 'Husband stealing little hussies'. For the next few days, we weren't allowed to enter and only heard how they fucked." Erza had a look of surprise before she laughed again at the absurdity of it all.

"Did-Did she think you were trying to steal Natsu?" Erza managed to ask as Flare simply scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we did take up a lot of his time and he nearly forgot their anniversary so I think she just let out her frustrations on us. And all of that led to her getting pregnant and nine months later we had a younger brother in the family." Flare explained before the train stopped.

"**The train has arrived at the town of Lupinus Town. Please do not forget your belongings. Thank you for your attention."**

"Well, it's our stop. Let's go." Flare said getting out of her seat as the two followed her out of the train.

"Oh finally. I was getting kinda bored on that train." Natsu said as the three explored the town. Lupinus was well known for its flowers and it was obvious as there were flower decorations everywhere, so much so that the three started to get annoyed by the smell.

"I like flowers, but this seems a bit too much." Flare said while grimacing at the seemingly endless flowers around her.

"There is a point when it gets too much and this town has managed to reach it." Erza said as Natsu nodded at her. However, as they walked, the stench of flowers was replaced by something else entirely.

"Do you smell that?" Flare asked while sniffing and immediately covered her nose.

"I do. It stinks of decay here." Erza answered while waving her hand to get rid of the smell, out of the corner of her eye she noticed decaying flowers, trees and other plants. But what surprised her more were the people in white doctor outfits helping incredibly sick looking people.

"Something's wrong here. It feels like this town is decaying." Natsu said as he looked around. Soon enough they saw a large building at the center of the town.

"Well there is the town hall. Let's go get the mayor and ask for details." The three entered the building, finding a secretary wearing a face mask as they opened the doors.

"Excuse me?" The secretary looked up at them.

"How can I help you?" Flare took out the quest paper.

"We are Fairy Tail mages. We came here for the S-Class quest." The woman's eyes widened before she stumbled out of her seat.

"Excuse me for a moment." They nodded at her as she left to inform the town mayor. For several seconds there was nothing but silence before the secretary came back.

"He will see you right now. Let me show his office." She gestured them to follow and they did, passing many rooms and windows before they stopped at a large door. The secretary opened the door and let them in.

"Oh thank god you are here." The mayor said while sitting at his table. A man in his forties and wearing a normal business suit, he looked like any other mayor or important figure. Though he looked very distressed, taking a handkerchief and wiping at his forehead as he stared at the numerous paperwork on his desk.

"Greetings mayor. We are here concerning the quest. Something about a cult that appeared here. Can you tell us more about this cult." Erza asked as the man nodded rapidly.

"Yes, this cult appeared around three weeks ago. It started out as a group of people who came here speaking about some sort of cycle of 'decay and rebirth' and 'new life'. They came here, showed some tricks and offered us to join the cult before leaving into the forest. Over the next few days, the homeless people here went to the forest to join the cult and whenever the cult came back, they would have more members and would repeat the tricks and words. However, after a week people started disappearing from the town, sometimes almost magically and leaving behind only decay and disease, at times we would even find bodies in people's homes. Soon enough we found out that the cult was responsible for all of that and sent guards to get rid of them." The mayor poured a glass of wine to calm himself.

"I guess it didn't work then." Natsu said as the mayor nodded.

"Worse. The guards joined the cult as well and every time that the cult would come back, they would bring decay to the flowers, plants and disease to people. After several more attempts at sending more guards at them, we finally decided to call mages to help us deal with them. But while we waited, people started getting sick and showing signs of something akin to a plague. The quarter of the population started getting sick with no explanation and the doctors didn't have an answer as to why it was happening. We did all we could to contain the infection and waited for any guild to pick the quest and get rid of the cult." The three frowned as they heard the tale and looked at each other before they nodded and turned to the mayor.

"We will get rid of the cult Mr. mayor. You can count on us." Flare confidently said as the mayor slumped in his seat.

"Oh thank goodness for your help. The cult is situated in the forest, they mostly come out of the north parts so your best bet is to go that way."

"Thank you mayor. We will get rid of this problem as soon as we can." The trio left the office and the building.

"So what do you two think? Any ideas or plans on how to tackle this quest?" Flare asked her companions as Erza turned to see the sun setting down.

"Let's find a hotel and search for the cult tomorrow early in the morning. A little bit of rest wouldn't hurt."

* * *

**Later that night.**

After renting a room in a hotel, the three went over several plans and had dinner before going to sleep. Well, two of them.

Flare lay sleepless on her bed, her memories didn't let her sleep. She sighed and looked at the other bed where Erza and Natsu lay. The scarlet haired woman had snuggled up to the salmon haired man and both slept peacefully. They looked like a couple really.

'I am not surprised if they are dating each other. I've seen plenty of worlds where Erza dated Natsu. Heh, the look on Erza's face was priceless when we went to our first world and saw them fucking in the guild.' Flare thought before she threw off the covers and went to the balcony. She looked over the beautiful city and took a breath of fresh air, trying to clear her head.

'What do I do? I don't know what fully happened to my world. Maybe there are survivors or maybe someone escaped like I did.' Flare thought before she exited the balcony and went to the bedroom. Fumbling through her jeans, she found the holo-cube. Putting her magic into it, she unlocked it before opening the pictures file.

Her eyes started to tear up as she looked at the old pictures. The first was when they formally joined the guild, the second was Wendy's birthday, the dark blue haired girl looked especially happy as Natsu gave her a necklace with a blue dragon spreading its wings. The next picture was a wedding, specifically her father's marriage to Irene, the two looked very happy as Flare, Wendy and Erza stood around them and hugged the two. Following that picture was the one of Erza's birthday as Natsu gave her a necklace of a dragon wrapped around a sword, the scarlet haired girl looked very happy as Irene brought forward a strawberry birthday cake.

The following picture had the family standing next to a New Year tree. Natsu sat on an armchair in his normal outfit, Irene sat on his lap and hugged her husband's neck. Wendy sat on his other leg and happily ate a chocolate bar, Erza stood next to them and wore a winter outfit, finally she herself stood at the edge giving a peace sign as she took the photo. The next one had Cana looking very drunk and holding a bottle of the strongest drink she created and was busy wrecking the guildhall as Flare and Erza had a small brawl with Wendy caught in the middle as Natsu laughed in the background.

Flare kept looking through the pictures, until she came to a particular set of pictures. On the first, Irene had a small smile as she held a pregnancy test with Cana, Erza, Wendy and Flare cheering in the background. Natsu though…lay unconscious on the ground with a happy smile on his face. The next one had Natsu and Irene sitting on a sofa in front of a fireplace with Natsu caressing Irene's pregnant belly. Wendy was there as well putting a hand on her mother's belly and having a look of wonder on her face. Erza sat next to her mother and Cana sat next to her as they all sat around a very happy Irene. The second to last picture had Irene holding a baby in a blue blanket and having a teary-eyed look as Natsu stood next to her, holding her by her waist and wagging his finger at the baby.

The final picture had the entire Dragneel family standing together in the guildhall for Flare's birthday. Flare stood in the center with Erza standing to her right and Cana to her left, both having placed their hands on her shoulders. Behind them stood their parents, Irene held the red haired baby boy in her hands while Natsu had an arm wrapped around her whilst putting his other arm on Flare's head. Wendy sat on his shoulders and gave a peace sign as the Exceeds floated around them.

Flare teared up, her hands shook as she then grasped the necklace around her neck, the leftover magic in it still feeling warm. Her form shook as she tried not to cry. She put away her cube and laid in bed before she started crying softly until she fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning. At the forest near the town.**

The three mages walked through the forest, searching for any sign of the cult. So far, they haven't found any leads or clues as to where their base was.

"Find anything?" Flare asked as she looked around.

"I don't see anything. No decay, no leads, nothing. What about you Natsu?" Erza asked as she looked up.

"Nah, don't see any suspicious building or any cave from up here." The salmon haired male climbed up a tree and looked around but still couldn't find anything.

"Maybe we are searching for them wrong?" Erza said as Flare looked at her and Natsu jumped down.

"What do you propose then?"

"How about we look for decaying plants or ground? We might find them if we follow the decay as well as the smell." Erza explained as Flare felt like face palming herself.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She sighed.

"Alright, let's try to find anything that is decaying around here. Hopefully it's somewhere around-"

"Found it!" The two turned to see Natsu standing over decayed plants, which also reeked of a horrible smell. Next to him a decayed remains of a tree and patches of ground looked dead.

"That was easy." Flare commented as the two went to the decayed ground and started following it, hoping to find the hideout. As they walked though, the smell worsened and decay could be seen everywhere around them. Hell, they saw several critters, stags, rabbits and wolves dying from diseases or insects with their bodies starting to decay. Erza and Natsu grimace when they see the wolves' guts spill out of their bodies and stags' eyes fall out.

"There is something seriously wrong here." Erza commented as she clutched her nose from the horrible smell.

"Yeah, animals don't die this quickly or start decaying so fast. Something or someone is practicing dark magic." Natsu said as he also closed his nose from the smell.

"And here is the source." Flare replied as she came to a stop, her companions following suit as they looked at an old abandoned building. It looked ready to fall apart at any moment, it didn't help that it emitted some sort of unholy aura that caused everything around it to die.

"Well, we are here." Flare said as she turned to them "Alright, remember. We go in quietly and as stealthily as we can and deal with the cultists in the old fashioned-"

"_HeLlO mY fRiEnDs!" _ Flare jumped back, startled by the voice and when she and the two looked back they had a big urge to throw up as they looked at the unexpected person.

Simply put. He. Was.

DISGUSTING.

His whole body looked like it held all diseases known to man, his face covered in boils leaking pus, zits that had maggots in them crawling out of his face. His crooked teeth smelled horrible with centipedes and bugs crawling aroundand escaping through his torn cheeks. He only wore pants so they had a good look at his torso, his chest had holes, boils, buboes, bruises and blisters, all of them bleeding or oozing out pus, fatty tissue, disease and even maggots. His abdomen had a giant hole with his intestines spilling out, his lower parts are covered by torn jeans but they could see his rotting legs and his dangly arms covered in all manner of disgusting stuff. Yet in spite of all that, his most disturbing feature…

Was the happy smile on his face.

He looked at them with a jolly look, as if he wasn't falling apart or had maggots crawling out.

"_I DiD nOt ExPEcT StRanGeRs tO ApPeaR In OuR TeRRItoRy. BuT It iS gOoD To sEe GuEstS AroUnD HeRe. Do yOu WisH To jOiN ThE CulT oF UnclEaN?"_ He asked with such a joy and happiness that it made the mages shiver in disgust and fear.

"No fucking way! Kill it with fire!" Flare shouted before she sent a torrent of flames at him, the flames burned his body but instead of screaming, he simply laughed like a maniac. Flare stopped the flames and looked at the skeletal remains before turning to her companions.

"You know what? Screw the plan! We are busting in, burning all the cultists and then we get the fuck out of here!" They nodded rapidly at her as Flare then turned towards the building before lighting up her fist.

And blew the door to smithereens.

"Alright assholes! Show your-HURK!" Flare stopped as she beheld the sight before her. Natsu and Erza came behind her and both covered their mouths from what they saw.

The entire interior of the building is a mess of flesh, disease, bones, infection and decay. You can't even see the walls because they are covered in flesh like substance that pulsed and almost seemed living. Bones of animals and humans littered the place with some bones still having flesh on them. Swarms of insects, ranging from mosquitos, flies and bugs flew and crawled around, the scarier part is that all of them are as big as cats!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Flare and Natsu shouted before Flare couldn't take it and began to throw up. She had dealt with a lot of stuff as a mage, even in other worlds, but this had to be the most disgusting place she had ever seen.

"_oH. WhAt Is ThIs?"_ a jolly voice said as a cultist appeared _"BRoThErS, wE hAvE gUesTs!"_ Right as he said that, more cultists appeared, each of them as abhorrent, disgusting and putrid as the last. Some had slimy tentacles for hands, some had bone horns coming out of their heads and many of them had organs that kept spilling out. What was once human is simply no longer there and all of them are nothing more than horrid masses of disease, decay and pestilence.

"_WeLcoMe To OuR CulT,"_ the one at the front made a sound that seemed like he was slurping back his pus "_YoUng OneS. ArE YoU HerE To aCcEpT ThE WaYs Of UnCleAn OneS?"_ Flare's eyes hardened even if she wanted to puke again from the very **sound** of his voice.

"I ain't joining a cult full of psychos here! We are here to burn you all to ash so either give up and accept your fate or resist and get burnt to hell!" She lit her hands with hellish fire as black flames covered Natsu's body and Erza created a fire scythe. Flare expected the cultists to get angry and start attacking them.

But much to their shock, the cultists all laughed, their laughter echoing through the building and into the forest as they either held their bellies or spread pus around them as their bodies shook from the laughter.

"_SiLlY LittLe GirL!" _The leader said before he raised his hand, "_GeT ThEm BrOthErS!"_

At once, the other cultists sprang into action, all armed with infected axes, swords and machetes. The doorways began to collapse, forcing the three to get away and fight the cultists head on.

Flare punched a cultist away with a burning fist, sending his shoulder parts flying. He though, simply laughed and swung his axe at her. She dodged it and kicked his legs away with a powerful kick. Another cultist ran at her and she threw a small fireball at him, lighting him on fire. The cultist kept swinging his sword at her, ignoring the flames as Flare kicked his head off and pushed him away. Two more cultists charged at her and she had to dodge their axes/machetes. Something grabbed her ankle and she looked down to see the legless cultist holding her leg and about to cut it. She smashed his head with a stomp before she jumped up and pulled off a drop kick that sent the other two cultists back. She lit her body on fire before grabbing one of the cultists and pulled off a German Suplex, driving his head and shoulders into the floor.

"Welcome to suplex city bitch!" She said before she grabbed the second cultist and ripped his head off with an uppercut that also destroyed his upper chest.

Erza cut off the hand of one cultist before stabbing him in the head with his own weapon. She turned around and dodged a swipe from another cultist before she cut him horizontally in half. Another cultist tried to catch her off guard but she cut him in half with her fire scythe. A cultist punched her from behind and she turned around to see the same cultist who she stabbed in the head now attacking her with his bare hand. Erza side-stepped his blows before she made a fire gauntlet and punched his head off.

Natsu kicked a cultist away before dodging an axe swing from another. He covered his hand in black fire before grabbing a by his head and burned it til it turned into a skull. He ripped it off and threw it at another. He then formed fire claws before using them to slice a cultist apart, he turned around and blocked an infected sword before using his claws to destroy the sword and vertically cut the cultist in two. Two more cultists went at him but he used a howl on them to burn them.

For the next few minutes, the three kept fighting until there was no opposition left. The three stood in the now destroyed building, cultists either lay dead or burned.

"Well that takes care of that." Flare dusted her hands and looked around, nodding with satisfaction at the job well done.

"For a cult that scared people, they sure are pretty weak." Natsu said as he rolled his shoulder.

"They were dangerous though. Imagine if they got out of here and into a more densely populated place." Erza said as the two shivered at that.

"Glad we stopped them." A laugh sounded out causing the three to look at a burned cultist. He lay on the ground, laughing happily at their words.

"_FoOliSh LiTtlE ChiLdREn." _He said as he chuckled some more, _"Do YoU ReAllY THiNk tHaT It iS OvEr JuST bEcAusE We ArE DeAd? We aRE tHE FolLoWeRs oF DeCaY AnD RebIrTh. DeAtH iS OnLy ThE BegInNinG fOr uS. AnD WheN He ComEs oUt, AlL ShaLl KnOw ThE WaY Of ThE UncLeAn." _He laughed again as Flare marched over to him and planted her foot on his neck.

"Who comes out?!" She demanded as he simply kept laughing.

"_SooN, HiS GloRy WilL ShInE UpOn Us AlL." _He gave a very happy love before Flare smashed his head with her foot and turned to her companions.

"We gotta find out what he was talking about. If we are quick enough, we might be able to stop it."

"But where do we search for it?" Erza asked as they all looked around the destroyed remains.

"_You don't need to."_

Suddenly, fleshy vines sprang out and wrapped around their limbs before dragging them through the ground. They dragged them through doors to the building's walls until they found themselves in a large clearing, everything decayed and several human skeletons lay around. But the one thing that had their attention was the hooded figure standing in front of a circle which glowed unhealthy green and had us leaking from it.

"_I've been waiting for you." _The figure said in a male voice that was oddly familiar to them.

"That voice…Who are you? Are you the leader?" Erza asked as she hung upside down by the fleshy vine. The figure though simply chuckled before turning to look at them.

"_Oh you know quite well Erza. Especially since you and the pink haired fucker over there destroyed my tower."_ The figure shifted his hood, showing a very familiar yet very different face and Flare growled as she saw him.

"Fernandez." Jellal Fernandez stood in shadows, his blue hair still visible and it looked cut in half with the other side of his head being bald.

"Fernandez? As in Jellal Fernandez? The guy who we beat up in the Tower Of Heaven?" Natsu asked as Jellal chuckled.

"_I remember that day quite well. I was at the brink of resurrecting Zeref, coming close to bringing the Lord of Darkness back to our world."_ He raised his arms up before he growled and lowered them, _"And then you two put your noses where they don't belong and screwed up my plan, destroyed my Tower and all the years of work that I put on it."_ He stomped his foot in anger as he said that with Erza and Natsu glaring at him.

"You killed one of the Council members, endangered the lives of innocent, enslaved people until they became nothing more than husks that followed you, forcing us to kill them AND as if THAT wasn't enough, you tried to appear innocent while you kidnapped and raped one of our members! We had all the reasons to come after you, you Dark Guild Bitch!" Erza yelled at him as Jellal gave her a backhand, leaving a red handprint on her cheek as Natsu and Flare growled at him.

"_How about you shut up, redhead whore_._"_ Jellal said as Natsu looked pissed!

"Hey, don't you dare hit her! I'm gonna fry your ass again when I get out of these things!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to get out of his bonds. Jellal chuckled at his futile attempts before his eyes fell on Flare.

"_Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"_ He went to her and cupped her chin, _"What is a beauty like you doing with them?" _Flare spat at him, causing him to frown.

"Fuck off you blue haired shit stain! I ain't falling for your tricks!" Jellal wiped away the spit and punched her in the abdomen, causing her to cough up spit.

"Flare!" Natsu shouted as he struggled harder.

"_Such a shame. You would have made a good wife along with Erza but I guess that won't be coming true."_ He sighed before he went back to the circle and started chanting in some unknown language.

"So what now Jellal? What manner of creatures are you worshipping or trying to resurrect? Or are you letting whoever it is treat you as their personal bitch?" Flare asked but Jellal simply kept chanting as the circle started glowing.

"_Oh great one. Your faithful servant calls upon you. Return to this world and bring forth the age of decay and rebirth!" _The ground started shaking as a green glow appeared from the circle and the pus, blood around them began to bubble. The three captured mages could only look in horror as a shape of…something appeared before Jellal.

"**Ah. Flesh, bile and disease. How delicious."** A very twisted, very jolly and disgusting voice said as two eyes looked down at Jellal.

"_As promised, oh Great One. You are free now_." Jellal said as he removed his upper clothing revealing that half his body is now rotten with organs nearly falling out and his face seemingly melted into flesh which then merged with his shoulders.

"**Oh, rise little Fernandez. I thank you for your sacrifice." **Jellal's eyes widened.

"_Sacrifice?"_ The shape turned into green mist that started darting around, before it slammed down on Jellal's body as he started to scream in pain. His vines started bursting out, his face swelled, his right arm began to expand and his stomach enlarged until it burst out of his body.

"_Why? I kept my end of the deal!"_ He screamed as the mages watched in horror before a blast of magic and decay sent them flying against rocks and knocked them out.

Before she lost her consciousness, Erza saw a giant shape in the shadows.

"**Time to spread death and decay to this world."** Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

_In a small village far away from large cities, a little girl ran around while giving flowers to everyone. _

"_God bless you, little one." An old woman said as she took the flower and patted the girl on her head as she left with a nearly empty basket in her hand._

_The little girl skipped along and had a happy smile as she looked at the happy residents. _

"_There you are." A female voice as the girl turned around and smiled at who it was, "Don't go anywhere without me like that, my little scarlet angel." The woman said as the little girl gave her a flower crown that she made. The woman smiled and knelt down so that the girl could put it on her head. After that, the little girl took the woman's hand and began to drag her towards the lake._

"_Let's go mommy. We will miss the sight." The woman gigged and caught up to her daughter._

"_Slow down Erza." Erza looked back to say something, but was confused when she saw no one, she wasn't holding anyone's hand and the area was empty._

"_Mommy?" Erza asked as she looked around._

"_Erza. Erza!" the little girl looked around trying to find the voice._

"_Mommy!" the girl shouted as fear gripped her heart._

* * *

"Erza, Wake Up!" Brown eyes snapped open as Erza coughed up some dust and tried to stand up. She winced as she felt a bruise on her head and rubbed the area.

"Erza, are you okay?" she looked up and saw Natsu looking at her with concern.

"I am fine Natsu." She replied as she stood up.

"Are you sure? You were saying 'mommy' while you tossed and turned." Erza froze but nodded nonetheless.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Some fucking creature appeared! That's what happened." Flare replied as she rolled her shoulder to relieve some tension, "And it looks like it went to Lupinus town!" The two's eyes widened.

"It's gonna put everyone in danger! We need to hurry or else we might be too late to stop it." They nodded at her before they started running towards the town, using the decaying path as a lead to get there.

"I can see the town!" Natsu said as they saw the lights outside the forest. But as they finally came out of the forest, their determination turned to horror as they saw the town.

More accurately, its ruins.

"Oh my god." Erza whispered as she saw the ruined town. The once beautiful and populated town known for its flowers was now ruined and turned into a ghost town filled with disease and decay. Bodies of men, women and children lay around, each having some sort of a putrid green liquid around them. On top of that, a horrid smell that caused the three to cover their noses lest they puke again or they inhale anything dangerous.

"It caused all of this?" Erza asked with horror in her voice as they stepped over the corpses and the pus covered ground.

"Looks like we underestimated it. We need to stop it before it causes more death." Flare said as they went to the train station but much to their despair, it lay in ruins with the train itself nothing more than a wreck with all the workers dead. And as if that wasn't enough, the railroads are torn apart so even if a train came to the station there would be no way that they could go to where the creature went.

"Shit. Now how are we supposed to find it?!" Natsu roared out and punched the broken wall in anger causing it to fall apart.

"We gotta think of another way to get to it. The lead is still there," Erza said while pointing at the decayed ground, "But we need to hurry if we wish to stop it."

"Hey, I found this thing here!" Flare shouted as they turned to her.

And saw a blue portal right next to her.

"A-A portal?" Natsu asked as he saw it, confused as to why it appeared.

"But where does it lead to?" Erza asked as she and Natsu stood next to Flare, "For all we know it could be a trap!"

"But we don't have any other choice Erza! We either risk it and take this portal or go on foot to stop the monster and be too late to stop it!" Flare said as the two looked at the portal with uncertainty in their eyes.

"I don't know about you but I'm taking this risk!" Flare said before she stepped back, "See you on the other side!" before running into the portal. Natsu looked at the portal before he shook his head.

"Screw it! Let's do this Erza!" Natsu said before he went into the portal too. Erza watched him go before she sighed.

"I am not letting that idiot go without me." She muttered before she too ran at the portal "Wait for me!" was all she said before she entered it and after a few seconds, it closed behind her.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

Magnolia…was in chaos. Buildings destroyed, corpses littering the streets and

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **A beam of lightning shot is seen followed by a bright explosion. A distorted, jolly laughter followed.

"**Is that all, little dragon?"** The voice taunted before a disgusting belching sound followed.

"Take cover!" Laxus shouted to the people around him before they all jumped away as the ground they stood on got covered in a disgusting green slime.

"What do we do?! We haven't even damaged it, Laxus!" Kagura shouted while using her sword to stand up. Her left ankle is broken and her clothes tattered.

"It tanked my strongest attack and is still standing! How the fuck is that possible?!" Mira shouted whilst holding the stub of her left arm. Her siblings stood next to her with Lisanna clutching her chest and Elfman missing a hand.

"It's no use." Laki said whilst hugging her knees as she looked at Yukino's lifeless eyes.

"We need to do something! We can't just give up!" Alzack shouted whilst holding on what remained of his shredded left arm. Bisca sat next to him and applied bandages as Asuka trembled in fear behind her mother.

"We need to think!" Wendy said as she used her magic to heal Juvia's wounds as the blue haired water mage was close to passing out, "We might be able to-"

"Watch out!"

She looked behind and saw a plague-ridden monster charging at her with a sword in one of its hands.

"Get away from her!" Romeo appeared with a fire fist and punched it hard in the face. It staggered but recovered as it swung its sword at him. Romeo dodged it, grabbed the arm and ripped off before shoving it bone first into its head. Romeo breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the monster fall dead. He turned to Wendy and gave her a smile and she smiled back.

Only for it to turn into a look of horror. Romeo raised an eyebrow at her before he looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his stomach. He coughed up blood and looked behind him to see another monster holding the sword. It lifted him up before throwing him away towards a wall, which collapsed on him.

"Romeo!" Wendy shouted before she looked at the monster and gathered magic in her mouth, **"Sky Dragon's Roar!" **A tornado launched the monster back towards one of the street lamps, which impaled him. Wendy stood up and went to Romeo's body, picking up the debris around him and helping him get out.

"Please, hold on. Everything will be alright." She softly said before she tried healing the stab wound on his stomach. To her shock, the wound healed extremely slowly while also being infected by the monster's sword.

"Please no." She whispered as she poured more magic into him, trying desperately to heal him.

"**HAHAHAHA!" **The same laughter that they heard since it invaded their town was heard as the ground shook from its footsteps, **"Yes, despair mortals! Your suffering gives me more power!"**

The creature came to them and they could see all of its disgusting features. It is a giant green blob of a monster, a monster as big as a dragon but instead of being majestic, it was all kinds of disgusting and wretched. Its entire body is covered in buboes, boils and blisters, a giant hole in the stomach with its disgusting entrails spilling out. It seemed to decay but was still alive and jolly. Its head had horns with one bigger than the other and a long tongue. Its flesh, rotting with disease and corruption with maggots and bugs crawling out of various holes.

"What in the actual fuck are you?" Laxus asked with a glare as the monster simply chuckled at them.

"**I don't really like giving my name to mere ants like you."** It said with a chuckle and checked the edge of the giant sword that it held, **"And besides, you all will have enough time to know me after you join me in the cycle."** It then reared its head back, ready to puke all over them.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

A huge torrent of yellowish red and hellish fire hit it, causing it to grunt and take several steps back. The Fairies took the time to get away to a safer location as Laxus took Wendy and Romeo in his arms. The torrent stopped as the monster waved away the rest of the fire from its body. Several small, insignificant burns on its stomach as its gaze turned to its attacker, a smile on its face as it looked at them.

"**Well, it seems like more mortals decided to intervene."** It said as Natsu, Erza and Flare looked up at it with a glare, **"Ah, I remember you three. The ones who destroyed my entire cult."** It then chuckled again, "But no matter, there are thousands willing to replace them. I shall spread the gifts of decay and despair to all of Earth Land and everyone will embrace death as part of a cycle." It gave a hearty laugh as the three glared at it.

"Like hell we are letting you do that you giant zit!" Flare shouted before she lit her feet and rushed at him.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Savage Talon!"** The monster simply raised its arm to block her kick, and tried to grab her but Flare used her fire to propel herself upwards.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Meteor Drop!"** She lit her hands before doing a dive motion towards the monster. She hit it on the head but it simply swatted her away with a backhand, sending her crashing towards a building.

"Flare!" Natsu shouted before he created wings of black fire and flew up at the monster.

"**Blazing Fire: Demon Wave!"** His wings enlarged before he sent a large torrent of black fire towards it. The flames covered its entire head but the monster simply laughed them off and swiped at him with its giant infected sword. Natsu dodged it before his mouth started steaming.

"**Blazing Fire: Demon Blast!"** A large black fireball appeared out of his mouth and towards the monster, causing an explosion as it hit its head. The monster took a slight step back before it launched a ball of puke at him, hitting him head on. The ball launched him back to the ground and sent him skidding through the ground.

"GAH!" Natsu shouted as he felt the puke on his body start to burn slightly, he quickly lit himself on fire to burn it off.

"You bastard!" Erza shouted before she brought her hands together.

"**Scarlet Dragon!"** A Chinese dragon made of fire went towards the monster before it exploded as it hit its arm.

Erza slammed her fists down on the ground, channeling magic through them as the ground around her glowed red and went towards the monster.

"**Scarlet Eruption!"** A geyser of fire erupted from beneath the monster before Erza forged fire armor around her and flew up to the monster and forged two large swords.

"**Scarlet Blades!"** She swung against it only to hit its sword. It swiped at her and she parried it before it punched her hard, breaking her fire armor and sending her flying back. It smiled and readied a puke ball.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Until Flare attacked with large flame claws and stopped its attack. The monster growled and tried to swipe at her.

"**Blazing Fire: Devil's Rage!" **a wave of hellish fire followed suit, stopping its counter attack. It took a step back and glared at Natsu.

"**Scarlet Hatred!"** Erza flew up at it again and slammed a giant spinning fireball at its head. It took several steps back and tried to swipe at the three.

"Erza, now!" Natsu shouted as he lit his hands with hellish flames as Erza grabbed his right hand as they both concentrated. Laxus saw that and immediately turned towards Flare.

"Flare! Distract the monster!" Flare nodded at him before she brought her hands together.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Purging Flame!"** She created several large fireballs before sending them towards the monster, each one exploding as they hit its head, body and arms as she then covered herself in fire.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Burning Tornado!"** She started spinning and created a tornado of fire before sending it towards the monster. The tornado burned everything in its path and it covered the entire monster. Flare grinned before she reared her left arm back and covered it in fire.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!"** Fire spun around her arm before she launched them at the creature as it turned into a giant fist. It hit the tornado head on and caused a large explosion.

"Flare get away!" Natsu shouted at her as she jumped away from the monster as Natsu and Erza glowed brightly and prepared their attack. They put their hands slightly apart from each other.

"**UNISON RAID! DEVIL DRAGON'S FURY**!" A small ball of fire formed at their palms slowly taking the shape of a dragon's skull before they threw their hands forward as the ball turned into a giant dragon, which roared to the skies. The dragon then dove towards the monster, swallowing it and enveloping it in hellish fire. The dragon then turned into a huge sphere that soon turned white and before long…

**KA-BOOOM!**

It exploded, creating a bright light that could be seen miles away, a pillar of fire following afterwards reaching the skies. The sheer heat of the flames burned the buildings, trees and corpses.

"Hold on!" Laxus said as he and the rest of the guild hid behind the ruins of a building, each one feeling the immense heat with some starting to have burns on their arms and legs.

Eventually the flame pillar stopped and started to disappear while the temperature returned to normal. Natsu and Erza panted lightly as Flare stood up and looked at the dust cloud.

"Is it over?" She asked as Natsu and Erza turned to her.

"I think so. That attack destroys everything and everyone it targets. I doubt that it could have survived." Natsu replied as Erza nodded.

"Let's go find the others, if we are lucky they found a safe place that wasn't affected by the blast radius and-"

"**RAAAAHAHHHH!"**

Suddenly, a huge blast of wind dispersed the dust, showing the monster at the blast radius. Much to the trio's shock, its burns healed as it began to absorb the infected corpses into itself, though the boils and the entrails remained as it gave a look full of anger at the trio.

"**You little brats! You think you can best me?!"** It howled before it stomped the ground, shaking it before an earth spike sent Natsu flying back towards a building as it collapsed on him.

"**I am Ulkair, The Great Unclean One! I have brought down civilization after civilization with all the diseases in the world!"** It sent several puke balls at Erza, hitting her head on and forcing her to kneel as she felt the burning puke all over her body.

"**I will fill you with corruption and disease and watch as my maggots will feast on your still living bodies!" **A green fleshy rope came out of its hole in the stomach. It grabbed Flare and started dragging her towards its hole, several monsters appearing ready to kill her.

"Get the hell away from me!" Flare shouted as she tried to burn the rope only for another to appear and grab her by her arms. They dragged her faster towards Ulkair who had a smile on his face as maggots came out of his boils.

"**Soon you shall embrace the cycle and become one of us!"** Ulkair jovially said as Flare came closer and closer to him. The girl, now desperate, tried to claw the ground but the ropes kept dragging her.

"Help!" Erza heard her and tried to help but the puke forced her back on the ground as she felt it stick. Natsu removed the rubble around him and tried to run only to fall as he felt his leg break. Looking down he saw that it was broken in several places.

"**Yes, yes! Scream in despair mortal!" **Ulkair said raising his blade as behind him a tear opened up, **"For you shall forever live within my-"**

He couldn't finish his sentence as someone appeared and sliced the ropes before grabbing Flare and jumping away from Ulkair's blade. Once she felt the ropes no longer drag her, Flare looked up at her savior and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Traveler?" He nodded at her and put her down before going to Natsu. He pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid in it and injected Natsu's broken leg. The pink haired man looked on in surprise as his bones reattached, his skin healed and the wounds disappeared.

"How did you-?" He wanted to ask but Traveler went to Erza and began to remove the puke around her using a strange spray that destroyed the puke.

"You okay?" Erza nodded at him as Natsu came up to her and helped her up. Flare went to them as Traveler looked at the monster.

"That is one ugly son of a bitch." He said as Ulkair launched a puke ball at him. He burned it with his flames before looking at the three.

"Okay, come here. I have a plan." They made a small circle as hushed whispers were heard and Ulkair raised an eyebrow.

"**What's wrong mortals? Discussing your final wishes. Don't worry, I will make sure that your suffering will be as painful as possible." **He said as they kept whispering before Flare, Natsu and Erza broke the circle and nodded at him. They looked at the monster and grinned as Laxus looked up from his cover.

"What the hell are they doing?" The rest of the survivors looked at where he was looking and saw a strange new person standing with them.

"Who is that?" Laki asked as she saw him.

"Don't know. He doesn't seem strong though." Laxus said as he looked at the four. His confusion turned into surprise however as he saw and felt the three's magic power skyrocket and his eyes widened," Wait, are they really going to use that?"

Back with the four, Traveler stood back and watched the magic of the three mages skyrocket.

Hellish flames covered Flare's body before they began to heat up in intensity, her arms had cracks from which intense red bordering on blue flames came out and began to envelop her hands, taking the shape of large claws. The flames spread more and covered her legs, the flames took the shape of talons as fire spikes emerged from the knees. Large fiery wings came out of her back as scales started emerging on her face. They soon covered the upper half of her face while flames came out and enveloped the lower half of her face, creating a terrifying flaming maw.

Natsu's black flames slowly began to turn red as he started floating several feet off the ground. Horns came out of his head as his teeth turned sharp and his eyes turned white. Three pairs of black wings came out of his back followed by a spiked tail on his tailbone. His fingers turned into sharp claws with armor plates covering his hands up to his elbows. Black armor covered his ankles as his upper clothing turned into shreds.

Erza's body glowed white blinding those around her before the light disappeared. As it did, one could see Erza wearing armor all over her body. The armor is completely white with several streaks of red in the chest and head. It looked like one of the most finely crafted pieces of armor with its unique design that made it look draconic, the gauntlets are in the shape of dragon claws with the forearms having spikes in them. Her head protected by a headset in the shape of a dragon's head, the feet of the armor looked a lot like talons as red feathery wings came out the armor's back. Lastly, she held a sword in hand with the blade red and the handle white.

Laxus' eyes widened as he saw their changes.

"No way, Flare can use Dragon Force?" He muttered.

"Is that Dragon Queen armor that Erza is wearing? She never uses it unless it's necessary." Laki asked.

"And Natsu is in his ultimate state. What are they planning?" Juvia asked while wondering what they are trying to do.

Back with the three Flare grinned as she took a crouching stance.

"Alright, let's do this!" She disappeared in a flash and Ulkair grunted as Flare punched him in the face and sent him staggering back. She followed up with a kick that knocked out several of his teeth and dodged his grab before sending a torrent of intense flames at his face. He tried to swipe at her but Erza appeared and stopped his blade as she then proceeded to slice at his body with quick strikes, creating deep wounds. The two females flew around him and kept beating him up with Flare using her fists and legs to deliver blows while Erza kept slicing at him and occasionally punching at him. Ulkair grew angrier as he tried to catch either of them but failed every time. Finally he had enough and released a blast of putrid gas that knocked the two away from him. Ulkair brought forth more monsters from his stomach hole in an attempt to overwhelm them.

"**Hell Fire: Lucifer's Chains!"** Natsu brought forth flaming chains, which ripped the monsters apart. The remains started burning as the chains disappeared.

"**Hell Fire: Cerberus' Rage!" **a giant three headed dog appeared from behind him before it reared its heads back and shot huge fireballs at Ulkair. They hit him head on, causing burns to appear on him as he roared in anger. Natsu brought his hands forward before a seal appeared.

"**Hell Fire: Damnation!"** Behind Natsu a hundred seals appeared, all of them glowing before weapons came out and Natsu launched them towards Ulkair. They hit his body head on, causing him pain as Ulkair tried to deflect them. Once the weapons stopped, Erza and Flare went at him again, dealing damage as they kept beating his giant body.

Out of the battle, Traveler stood in a summon stance as he concentrated his magic. His body covered in flames before they compressed into small fireballs that floated around him. The fireballs then gathered into one medium sized ball that floated above Traveler. He removed his mask and looked at the three mages.

"Everyone, get him airborne now!" The three nodded and each spread their wings.

"**Hell Fire: Sinner's Chains!"** Natsu created several chains with hooks at the end. He threw them at Ulkair and each one pierced his flesh and hooked around it. Flare grabbed the ones that held his head while Erza grabbed the ones that held his arms and Natsu grabbed the ones around the body.

"Let's see how you would like this!" Flare shouted as she, Natsu and Erza spread their wings and began to fly up with the chains in their hands. At first, they couldn't lift him, but then Flare and Natsu used their flames to propel themselves forward, lifting Ulkair up as they kept flying upwards towards the clouds.

"**You mortals think you can get rid of me so easily!"** Ulkair shouted as he launched puke balls at them, missing them as they dodged. Soon enough, they breached the clouds before they tensed their muscles.

"**This is your end!"** Natsu shouted before the three of them threw Ulkair up with all their strengths, launching him towards the skies and as he began to fall, the three quickly decided to keep him up as Flare's mouth burned, Natsu gathered his flames to his hands and Erza's wings glowed red.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Raging Fury!"**

"**Hell Fire: Lucifer's Wrath!"**

"**Glory of the Dragon Queen!"**

Flare launched a huge torrent of intense flames from her mouth while Natsu launched a beam of fire and Erza's wings unleashed a huge beam of magic at Ulkair's falling body. Each attack hit him head on and kept him in the sky as Ulkair roared in pain.

"**NO! NO! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! I SHALL RETURN AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL BEG ME FOR MERCY!"** He shouted at them as he felt his flesh and skin begin to burn.

Down below, Traveler opened his mouth as the fireball compressed more, becoming smaller before Traveler swallowed it. Suddenly, the ground around him began to crack and a crater formed where he stood. His cheeks puffed as steam came out of his mouth and he slowly lifted his head towards Ulkair, light could be seen from his mouth as his cheeks puffed more.

"**Fire Dragon's Devastator Beam!"** Before he opened his mouth and launched a red beam directly at Ulkair, the ground cracked again and the shockwave of the blast knocked away everything. Natsu saw a beam from his position.

"**Scatter!"** He told Erza and Flare as they stopped their attacks and separated as the beam went past them and towards Ulkair whose eyes widened as he saw the beam.

"**I hate mortals."** Was all he could say before the hit him and he began to disintegrate as the beam travelled further past the moon and hit several asteroids. Traveler kept up the beam before it began to die down and became smaller and smaller until it stopped and disappeared completely.

Natsu, Erza and Flare looked at the skies, the clouds parted where the beam hit, putting them in awe of such power.

"Wow, he is…really strong." Natsu said as the two girls nodded before they flew down and landed on the ground. Erza's armor glowed before it disappeared leaving her in her casual clothes. Natsu's wings, horns and tail disappeared as his hands returned to normal and the armor plates turned to dust. Flare turned off her Dragon Force as her form became normal. They went towards Traveler who came out of the crater.

"So what now?" Natsu asked as Traveler turned to him.

"Now," He took out several hazmat suits from his backpack, "You can help your guild mates and remaining survivors disinfect and rebuild this entire city." The rest of the Fairy Tail guild members came out of their cover to look at Traveler as Erza grabbed one of the suits.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

**A few weeks later.**

"Hey, careful! If you don't wrap the corpse appropriately, all efforts will be wasted!"

"I know, I know! I will rewrap it!"

Erza shook her head as she stood in her hazmat suit and watched the survivors carefully wrap up the corpses securely in white cloths, almost making them look like mummies. She turned away and used her sanitizer spray on the ground. Laxus and Laki helped her wearing the same hazmat suits. Near the water supplies, Juvia used her magic to remove the infected water and other wastes whilst covered in water like body armor. Natsu and Flare burned the trees and any other vegetation, ensuring that anything left tainted by Ulkair's presence would not survive, that included animals. The rest helped rebuild the town using their magic to help the workers as other survivors wore protective suits.

"So far this is going well." Wendy said as she approached Erza wearing her own blue hazmat suit.

"Yeah and quicker than we expected, I guess we should be thankful that Traveler came to help us during these times." She replied as several around them nodded at her.

"Say Wendy, how is Romeo? Did he recover?" Wendy sighed and looked at Romeo's direction. Erza turned as well and gave a sigh as well as they saw him wear a hazmat suit and try to help others, but wincing constantly and holding his abdomen.

"His wound hasn't fully healed and the infection is still there. He is getting better though thanks to Traveler's medicine but he refuses to stay put and not help with the sanitization." She shook her head as she saw him lean on a wall and take deep breaths.

"He is really stubborn isn't he? Then again, he has always been stubborn. When he started training, he didn't take breaks like we advised him and kept training until he burned himself out." Laxus commented while continuing to sanitize the ground.

"Not to mention how stubborn he was when he said that he will earn your affection and become strong enough for you." Laki mentioned as Wendy sighed but gave a small smile at that.

"Yeah, I guess that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with him." She said before she saw him trip and went to his side, helping him up and making him sit down with his back against a wall.

"You know? It's funny how they started dating now when they didn't get along in the past." Laki said as she looked at the scene, with Wendy trying to tell Romeo to stay while the purple haired teen shook his head.

"I guess opposites really do attract." Erza replied as Laki deadpanned at her.

"You stole that from a novel didn't you?" Erza ignored and continued to spray the sanitizer as Laki shook her head and continued her work.

* * *

"These should be the last ones." Natsu said as he, Gray and Flare carried several wrapped corpses towards a large pit, which had human and animal corpses. They carefully put the corpses in the pit and crawled out of it. The two felt a bit uncomfortable wearing their hazmat suits, but didn't take them off for their safety and the safety of others.

"Say, where do you think Traveler is right now?" Flare shrugged at that

"Don't know. Probably searching for something or someone." She looked at the survivors reconstructing the city, "Man, how did we manage to do it so fast?"

"Traveler gave us the necessary stuff for us to do so." Natsu bluntly replied.

"I know that, but where did the funding come from to do so?"

"Well, half of the funding is from Crocus while the other half came from someone named Lucy…Heartfilia…I think." Gray replied while struggling to pronounce the last name as Flare's head snapped up.

"Heartfilia? You mean the Heartfilia Konzern? One of the wealthiest corporations in Fiore?" She asked as Gray nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I was surprised as well. Apparently, the old owner died and the new owner, who is apparently the heiress, sent us half the money necessary to help us." He said as Flare's face turned sad at the fact that Lucy never joined the guild in this world.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as Flare looked up at him.

"Sorry, it's just…In my world, Lucy left her home and joined the guild. She got nearly raped but I saved her and brought her to the guild. She-was-a member of Team Flare and even got nominated for an S-class test." She replied as Natsu and Gray whistled at that.

"S-class test? She must have been really strong then." Gray commented as Flare gave a sad smile.

"She was." she said, before she shook her head and looked at the two.

"Well, let's get back to work." She said as they covered the pit and went to help others.

* * *

In the different part of the town, Traveler came up to a large library. He tilted his head before looking at a visit card in his hand.

"Guess this is the address." He put it away and went inside the library. Once he opened the doors, he went to the counter to a sight that he didn't really expect. Sitting at the counter is a 21-year old woman with blue hair cut at the temples and spiking up at the top, and brown eyes. He would have dismissed her as a typical Levy were it not for the fact that she is taller, had a bigger bust, wore goth clothes and most of all, she had abs. The biggest surprise is that she sat playing a game of sorts on a lacrima with a 'Physics' book opened and lying at the desk along with a comic depicting a police officer wearing a strange helmet that looked like a bucket with an X on the front.

"Ahem." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at his attire.

"If you are looking for comic books, then I am afraid you are shit outta luck bud. I don't sell any of my comics, so scram." She dismissively said as she focused back on her game.

"I am not looking for comic books." She snorted at that.

"That's hard to believe with your attire of choice and the edginess coming off of you. You look like some edgy villain or hero cosplayer and if you are a fan of Dredd or Cyberofficer then you practically have the shittiest costume imaginable." She told him as Traveler looked at his outfit and raised an eyebrow.

"I am looking for Levy McGarden. Laki told me this is where I could find her." She looked at him again and after several moments of silence, she sighed and put down her lacrima.

"Let me guess," she started as she crossed her arms, "Tree girl decided I needed a boyfriend and gave one of her guild mates the address and told you to dress up all edgy to impress me and hoped I would accept your date? Well, newsflash bud: You ain't the first who tried to get in my pants or tried to impress me and you certainly ain't the last one. I mean, look at you. You smell of depression, self-loathing and all other shit that aren't emotions. Seriously, when did you take a bath?" She asked while crunching her nose as Traveler looked confused before he sniffed at his clothes and grimaced. He definitely needed a bath and clean his clothes.

"Look, you are beautiful, but I'm not here for that. This is very important." Levy looked very skeptical.

"On a scale of 'I don't give a shit' to 'This is important' how would you rate it?" Traveler smiled and took out blueprints.

"I would rate it as 'Defying Physics'." She narrowed her eyes at him, "This is the blueprint for a Multiversal Portal Creator. A device meant to access other universes." Levy blinked before she started to snicker and covered her mouth…and then burst out laughing as she held her sides.

"Oh man! Oh god! I-I can't even-!" She tried to say but couldn't through her laughter, she sat on her desk and beat the desk while still laughing.

"Are you done laughing?" She raised a hand in between her laughter before she eventually calmed down.

"That had to be the funniest shit I have ever heard in my life. I mean seriously, 'Multiversal Portal'? Access other universes? Are you one of those 'Dick & Shorty' fans who watched it too much and thinks you're intelligent just because you watch it? Next thing you're gonnna say is that I wouldn't get it and I am stupid as hell because I don't watch the show." She asked while standing up and leaning on a bookshelf. Traveler simply covered his face and shook his head.

'I fucking hate Rick and Morty fans.' He thought before looking at her.

"Look I am not joking here. These blueprints will help you create a multiversal device. Trust me on this."

"You know how many people told me that and made me look ridiculous in front of others? Let me tell you, they didn't get away with it and unless you drop this whole joke," she took out brass knuckles and put them on, "You can expect to get pummeled within the next 30 seconds." Traveler sighed at that.

"When Laki said that you are a fan of Multiverse Theory I expected you to be a bit more happy to hear about blueprints."

"Oh so Tree girl told you about that too huh? I will give you an A for effort. You certainly look better than the other two idiots who came here after she told them about me. Dumbasses pretended to be smart but I caught them red handed and kicked their asses out. You got 15 more seconds to get away before I pummel you by the way." She cracked her knuckles as Traveler deadpanned at her before he smiled at her.

"Just trust me Levy. I promise that I am telling the truth here." He said softly and she narrowed her eyes at him, fists clenching.

"Fine, but if I find out that this is a scam, I am gonna wring your neck. Got it?"

**A few days later.**

"It works! It fucking WORKS!" Levy shouted as she stood up on a table in the rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild and began to dance. Many members looked at her weirdly as she proceeded to dance and shake her hips while holding a revolver with a screen on the hammer and wires on the barrel connected to the chamber.

"Well, she is certainly…eccentric." Mira said to Laki while cleaning the bar with her new arm as the purple haired girl looked surprised.

"I have never seen her act like this and I have known her for years. I guess she must be happy that it actually works." She said as Cana watched the girl dance and cheered her on.

"Yeah Levy! Shake those hips!" The lush drunkenly shouted as Levy stopped her dance and got off the table.

"Oh, when I find that Traveler, I'm gonna give him the biggest kiss and fuck his brains out." She said as Flare stared at her wide-eyed.

"Man, I never thought I would see a Levy who acts like her. All the others I met are generally kind and happy bookworms but she is the complete opposite." Levy looked at her at that moment.

"You went through different worlds?" She nodded at that, "I need you to tell me everything you know. Start with my double from your world. Is she a nerd? Is she cool? Is she a crazy who thinks that every man is an asshole and claims to be a feminist but is actually really stuoid?" Flare raised an eyebrow at the last one.

"That's oddly specific."

"Just answer the question."

"Well, she was a bit timid, she was a bookworm and she was kind but she was also science crazy. One time she blew a giant hole because she got ecstatic trying to build something and it failed." Levy had a deadpan look at that.

"I like science but I am not crazy about it." She said before a portal opened up in the middle of the guild as Traveler came out.

"Well, I went to the places where Ulkair was and helped disinfect them, now they are prohibited for anyone, even for royalty." They all smiled at that.

"That's great. The faster we get rid of his remaining work, the better for everyone in Fiore." Laxus said as many nodded, some still had scars of the battle and some had wooden prosthetics until they could afford better ones.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Erza asked as Traveler sighed and looked at Flare.

"I wanted to talk to Flare. You said that you wanted to know what became of your world, right?" The girl's eyes widened at that, "I can take you there but you will need to stay close to me at all times okay?" She nodded as Traveler created a blue portal and took her hand.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Earth Land: 1852-A.**

Flare and Traveler came out of the other end of the portal and into the planet, Flare's eyes widening in despair and horror at what remained of her world.

The entire planet is nothing more than a broken husk, its vegetation dead, its fauna extinct and the earth in shambles with the ground cracked, they could see Fel energy within the ground. Corpses of the dead littered the ground, most now nothing more than skeletons burned by the Fel fires. The broken Moon floated above, its debris sometimes hitting the planet. The atmosphere is no more, destroyed by the army that descended upon this world. The worst part? The portal led them directly to Magnolia.

Flare had tears in her eyes as she looked around, she let go of Traveler's hand as he created an invisible dome around them to help them breathe in the airless world. She walked slowly while looking at every corpse, every destroyed building and every dead tree. Her tears kept falling as she then saw the remains of the Fairy Tail Guild, the building now nothing more than charred wood and metal with corpses inside. Flare walked closer to the remains, Traveler following behind her, his eyes filled with sadness as he looked around.

Upon a sight of the corpses, Flare's tears flowed more as her body shook. She looked to the left and saw a corpse with golden keys next to it and a corpse with a sword necklace on the neck. Looking to the right, she saw three corpses next to each other, the remaining clothes making it clear who the three corpses belonged to. But her breath hitched as she found a corpse with burned cards next to it and a familiar necklace that had a dragon coiling around a card. She slowly walked to the corpse, dropping to her knees as she put her hand on the skull, which had some remains of skin on it.

"Cana." She softly whispered as she caressed the head as she began to cry, Traveler looked at her in pity. After several moments, she calmed down enough and carefully took the necklace and held it tightly. Standing up, she weakly looked around again and walked around. The more she walked, the more her heart broke. Soon enough, she came to a particularly gruesome sight. Before her was an armored corpse impaled with swords, spears and other things at every part of her body. Flare came up to it and put a hand on the chest plate, her body shaking as she clenched her fist before she took a deep breath and carefully took the necklace around the corpse's neck.

"Rest in peace Erza." She said sadly and left the corpse to look for the remains of her family. She left the building and stumbled upon a different corpse. This one had half of its body torn apart with the bottom half lying several feet away. The remaining flesh and hair on it made Flare tremble more.

"Wendy." She dropped down to her knees and picked up Wendy's upper half before she hugged it. Her body shook as her tears flowed faster as Traveler looked away from the sight. For several moments, Flare kept hugging the corpse before she let it go and gently put it down.

"I am so sorry Wendy." Flare said as she then carefully took the necklace around Wendy's neck and held it tight before she stood up and continued to look. As she searched more and more, she eventually found dozens of corpses in the town hall. But one corpse at the center had Flare's attention.

It sat kneeling with one hand holding a bundle to her chest, her face burned with an eyeball left in one eye socket and her red hair remained as well. Flare slowly walked up to the corpse, her eyes going to the bundle and to the woman as she fell to her knees in front of it, her tears stained her cheeks as she lifted up a hand to touch the corpse's cheek.

"Mom." Her eyes then fell on the bundle and her heart filled with despair at the sight of her dead mother and brother.

"Igneel." She carefully undid the bundle and saw a half burned corpse of a baby. She cried as she saw the look of pain on his corpse, her heart unable to handle such a sight. She looked down as her tears fell to the ground, after several seconds she lifted her head up and gently took the necklace around Irene's neck, being careful to not destroy the corpse or make it fall.

"Why? Why did this happen?" She received no answer as Traveler did not look at her. She then stood up, feeling emotionally weak as she stumbled on her feet and aimlessly walked around, no destination in mind and her eyes appeared to be broken as Traveler followed her to make sure she didn't do anything reckless. Soon enough, they came upon a cliff over an abyss. Flare's eyes widened as she saw a corpse at the edge of the cliff, she quickened her pace and went to it. And upon the sight of the corpse, Flare's legs weakened and she fell to her knees right next to it.

"D-Dad." A broken whisper came from her as she shakily grabbed the corpse by the broken neck and hugged it. Her emotional wall fell as she wailed, her tears falling to the ground and onto the corpse.

"Dad." She kept saying as she shook, her wails echoing in the broken remains of her world. Broken wails and sobs came out of her as she hugged the corpse tighter.

"Why?!" She screamed to the skies as she kept sobbing and wailing as Traveler clenched his fists.

'I will find you Abaddon. And when I do, you will regret ever coming to this world.' Traveler thought as he could not deny it. The Fel Etherious are becoming more and more of a threat, one that needs to be dealt with, but with him searching for Draconus and others he will need help.

And he knew a lot of people who could help him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, chapter done. I got to admit, this one was a bit harder to write as I had to deal with a lot of things, both in writing this chapter and my personal life. Heck, I once thought that I got Covid-19 but it turns out I just got food poisoning. I am better right now but there are still other things that I need to deal with, so I decided to finish and upload the chapter. **

**Yeah, Lucy and Levy never joined the guild and Levy acts like watered down McGarden (maybe). Natsu and Erza are brother and sister but are not related, I wanted to try to give them a sibling like relationship rather than romantic.**

**Ulkair is based off The Great Unclean Ones from Warhammer 40K. Those that are infected don't become zombies, they are still alive, they are just riddled with corruption, maggots and disease and spread it around.**

**Also, the part about Rick & Morty is something that I needed to get off my chest. Rick and Morty is a good show, I can see why many people like it but I can also see why many wouldn't like it. But one thing that I need to say is this: Fuck Rick and Morty fans and haters. Those who are fans of the show, please don't take this as an attack against you, I am referring to the toxic part, the one in which people say things like "Well if you don't like it you are a dumbass, you wouldn't get its genius and wit". Those people are TERRIBLE! They act like if watching the show somehow makes them smarter than everyone else. How would that even work? They act less like adults and more like pretentious immature little shits who can't take any criticism towards the show and act like it's the best thing since sliced bread even though it has its own flaws. I despise them for their behavior and what they do and of course their dumbass actions against McDonalds simply because they didn't have Szechuan Sauce. Like what the hell? Concerning the haters, I respect the mature and healthy ones and can see why some would be turned off by the show. I didn't like it when I first watched it as well but then it became one of my favorite shows. But some just give really bizarre or nonsensical reasons and are toxic as well, they are just as bad as the toxic fans. If any Rick and Morty fans are reading this, please don't be like those obnoxious bastards who say that you need to be super smart to understand the show. **

**Also, I updated chapters 1 and 2 to fix the grammar mistakes in them.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	14. A meeting, a Genius, a candidate

**Dear god. What the fuck is going on with the world right now? Seriously! What the fuck?!**

**I am not sure what to say next aside from the fact that we are going to revisit one of the worlds and introduce one of Traveler's allies.**

**You know the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 14:A Meeting, A Genius and A Candidate**

* * *

**Somewhere in the void of the Multiverse.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A robed figure said as he stood at the center of a massive room, "Thank you for coming at such a short notice." He looked around at the various people that stood in the room. All of them of different sizes and shapes but the one thing they had in common is that all of them wore armored hoodies with their faces covered by the hoods.

"Let the meeting of Watchers commence." He looked at each one, "The first order of business is the sudden emergence of portal technology in numerous universes."

"Didn't we already have this discussion before?" One person said as they adjusted their hood, "I mean, we already know that nothing will convince Rick Sanchez so why are we talking about it again?" The robed figure chuckled before clearing his throat.

"No, we are not talking about Rick Sanchez and his portals." The hooded person raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"Is it the Doctor again?" One Watcher with a blue hoodie asked as the robed figure shook his head.

"No. We are talking about the different worlds. Ones that are not supposed to have technology advanced enough to create portals." The people whispered to each other at this news with several among them frowning as they knew what he was talking about.

"Could you elaborate on that sir?" a female Watcher said as the robed figure nodded at her.

"Recently there have been many cases of 'world hoppers' so to speak. These 'hoppers' seem to have technology to travel to other dimensions. The most interesting thing though is that those hoppers traveled to worlds that are not in their multiverse." That caused murmuring among them as most frowned at that.

"You mean those people-beings-whatever they are have managed to bypass the borders and travel to a completely different world?" A ten foot tall Watcher said as the robed figure nodded, causing many to look at each other with narrowed eyes. Usually universe travelling was okay, but traveling to a world that is not within your multiverse? That causes a lot of questions.

"Do we know who they are sir?" A four foot tall Watcher asked as he sharpened his claws.

"Yes, most of them stem from the Fairy Tailverse." Many Watchers looked towards a female Watcher wearing a bloodied scaled scarf. She turned to look at them but then looked away.

"Is there something that you would like to share with us?" A Watcher with glowing blue eyes asked as Lucy looked at them.

"What is there to say here? I already told you about 137-C and all of their allies who have the portal technology. Not to mention the other worlds that are building their own technology. They passed the borders but I don't think they have done anything that has long lasting consequences." She said as the robed figure narrowed his eyes at her.

"If by no long lasting consequences, you mean stealing a body from Xenoverse," a Watcher with an orange gi looked at her at that.

"Taking a super weapon from Marvelverse," a black haired Watcher narrowed her eyes at that.

"Messing up My Heroverse to the point of creating portals in many worlds," a young Watcher perked up at that.

"Potentially harming Loudverse," a white haired Watcher had a worried look at that.

"And recreating a monstrosity from the Doom Verse," a robotic Watcher tilted their head at that.

"I believe you should start looking closer and keeping a better eye on your Multiverse Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy did not look at him, "It's bad enough that several of them went to worlds they shouldn't have, but now they are completely altering histories of those worlds. Need I remind you of the two Raccoon City incidents and the 'shifters' that already broke the borders between multiple worlds? Or how about the demonic army that could potentially break away from the Fairy Tailverse and to other worlds? I am not even gonna start on the Empire and Draconus." Lucy frowned at that but said nothing.

"Remember this everyone: We do not keep secrets from each other, especially if it involves the Multiverse. To withhold information is to let any threat go undetected and when that happens, we will have to step in." The Watchers nodded at him as the robed figure conjured a staff and tapped the ground.

"Good, now the second order of business is a bit more important. Two people here brought outsiders to their fortresses." That caused many eyes to widen in surprise, "Step forward. Do not try to hide."

For a second, no one stepped forward making Lucy a bit anxious, until a Watcher with a red fabric around his neck and a mask on his face stepped forward. Lucy waited for a bit before she too stepped forward causing all the Watchers to look at them.

"I expected Lucy to do this, but I had not expected it from you." The robed figure said while pointing his staff at the male Watcher, "Tell me: Why did you do that? You know the rules."

"It was an accident." He said as the robed figure raised an eyebrow at that, "I intended to bring a potential Reaper to me but the Displacer ended up bringing his friends instead." The robed figure cupped their chin in thought.

"If that is true, why did you not send them home? You broke several rules when you showed them different worlds, young man." He looked at Lucy, "That applied to you as well Lucy. What possessed you to bring a traveler to your fortress and show him other worlds?"

The male Watcher said nothing, only looking down as he searched for words to explain.

"I saw their future, wanted to change it so that it creates a stable string of worlds. My Multiverse is, as you all know, very unstable due to the kinds of worlds that are created in it. I believed that if I could change their future in major ways it would allow stable worlds to be created." The robed figure hummed in thought at that before looking at the Watcher.

"While that is commendable young man, you are also risking destabilizing it further with your actions. Remember that all actions have consequences and some are much more severe than you could have ever predicted." The young man nodded as the robed figure then looked at Lucy.

"We will talk about your explanation later." Lucy nodded at that.

"Yes, Grand Watcher."

"And finally, let us welcome a new Watcher into our ranks. Step forward, young one." A girl with raccoon ears came out and waved at everyone.

"Hello everyone. I am Raphtalia, pleased to meet you all."

"Hello Raphtalia." They all said as Grand Watcher tapped the ground with his staff.

"If no one has anything else to add, the meeting is adjourned. You are all free. 'The Watcher knows all.'"

"The Watcher knows all." They all repeated.

"Lucy, stay." The Watchers all opened portals and left to their own fortresses, leaving only Lucy and Grand Watcher in the room.

"Grand Watcher, I-" The robed being raised an arm, silencing her before she could say anything else.

"Lucy, I understand that you miss being normal again. Your choice of content is an obvious sign of that." Lucy slightly blushed at that, "But even if that is true, you still cannot bring any outsiders to your fortress. Unlike with the other Watchers, your multiverse is highly stable, so why do it?" Lucy looked down at that.

"I brought him so that he would know that he has allies against his war with Draconus." Grand Watcher nodded at that.

"I understand but you risk exposing yourself or us to the others. Watchers are meant to be kept in secret Lucy, it doesn't help that there is a Romeo who calls himself Watcher in your Multiverse and believes himself to be the strongest in the Multiverse. That kind of thinking causes devastation and you need to keep an eye to make sure it doesn't happen." Lucy nodded at that.

"I know Grand Watcher. I will do my best to ensure it doesn't happen." The robed being gave a smile.

"Good. Our conversation is over. Go along now child. 'The Watcher knows all.'" With those words he teleported himself out of the room, leaving Lucy with only one thought in mind.

'May The Watcher give you strength, Traveler.'

* * *

**Earth** **Land**: **0101-A**

There are quite a lot of Fairy Tail worlds that are aware of the Multiverse. Many know this via their portal technology, some know this because they had a visitor in their world, but others are in an alliance of universes to help each other in case of an apocalyptic event.

But there are worlds that simply do not want anything to do with the Multiverse and made sure to keep themselves out of any Multiversal conflict by minding their own business. Some go to extreme measures and create blockades to keep their worlds safe from any interdimensional intruders. Many fail to do the job, but there are still worlds with blockades that are capable of blocking even the most advanced Portal guns or portal related magic.

This world is one of them.

Located near the borders of Multiverses and Crossovers, and known to the very few people, this Earth Land is an enigma. Mainly because it is literally invisible to most portal technology and its blockade is one of the best that one could ever find.

A technological marvel of a world, where every scientific discovery has redefined physics, maths and science over and over again.

You might think this world is a paradise then, such advanced technology surely means that the world is peaceful. Right?

Well…

* * *

"Would you like to implant the cybernetics in him right away?" A man wearing a doctor's uniform said as his steampunk styled implants whirled. He stood in front of a couple, holding their newborn child.

"I am not sure Doctor. I don't think he needs it." The husband said as his cybernetic eye studied his newborn son, his metal arm gently holding his wife's own metal hand. Additional metal arms waved from his back and helped his wife up.

"Are you sure about this? There is a fifty percent chance that he might not survive without them due to the climate and lack of oxygen." Doctor said with his raspy, robot like voice, his eye studying the couple with numerous calculations happening in his head. One of which showed the likelihood of the couple agreeing which was around forty percent.

"I know Doctor," The wife said as she used her extra metal appendages to sit up and eat her meal. Her metal leg unresponsive and her own cyber eye twitching erratically, "But I want to hold him for a while until we decide to give him his implants. I want to hold him while he still has flesh and shows his curiosity and wonder."

"We will hold off on implants for several months Doctor. We will come back after a certain amount of time to give him his implants." The husband said, agreeing with his wife as the Doctor's eyes studied them intensely and his metal appendages swung about until he nodded.

"Very well, I will give you the equipment necessary for him to breathe." He gave them their son and went off to find the equipment, leaving the couple to cuddle their-for now-normal child in private.

If you think this is weird, this is only the beginning.

* * *

"And you believe that you should start activating your emotions?" A teacher said whilst commanding his metal spider legs to move towards his student, who sat among others. Every one of them had cybernetic enhancements, ranging from cybernetic eyes, respirators and metal plates on their faces to replacing all four of their limbs or having extra limbs that made it look like they had humps.

"Yes, I believe that if I activate them, I will be able to learn better." The student said as his metal eye glowed while his metal fingers tapped against the desk. He was the most human looking teen in the school. His peers looked at him with criticizing looks, their cybernetic eyes glowing as they processed his words.

The teacher though, looked unimpressed and started walking around with his hands behind his back.

"And where is it that you heard about this, young man?" His voice raspy as he looked at the student.

"I found several books about the past and read that many great inventors and people followed emotion and morals to change the world. I believe that if I activate my emotions to full extent, I might increase my creativity and my productivity." The student answered, as he took out the book and gave it to his teacher. The rest of the students looked surprised at that, never hearing about a book that allowed emotions. The teacher though, listed through the pages of the book before looking at his student.

"And what happens when you can't control your emotions?" The teacher asked while standing in front of the student.

"Pardon? Control my emotions?" The student asked as the teacher nodded.

"Yes, control your emotions. Emotions are not like switches or implants that can be controlled, young man. Emotions can hinder you and you will start having feelings, feelings then start messing with your head and then you start questioning your life. Moreover, you must have skipped many parts of this book." He held it up, "This book is all about how people changed the world for better and worse and if I am reading this correctly, caused many to completely abandon logic in favor of offended feelings." The teacher put the book on his desk as the student looked shocked.

"But logic states that emotions can help us. Combining emotion and science made for great discoveries, emotions are essential…"

"And are a hindrance for us." The teacher said as he pointed at the book, "Emotions used to be good until the revolution many centuries ago caused people to start reacting violently because they followed feelings and not logic. They destroyed every norm and destroyed the society, which is why emotions are considered a hindrance and those that do activate them eventually deactivate them." The teacher walked forward, "I understand your reasoning young child, but right now, in our time emotions need to be suppressed, lest we create another catastrophe."

The student wanted to protest, but considered the words and nodded.

"Good, now let us continue our lesson. As I was saying, Isotopes are very-"

* * *

If a school that doesn't allow emotion does not surprise you, you clearly know how it feels like. But yeah, in this world, people never allow emotions to be used, they always follow logic and never stray from it, unless something else is more logical anyway.

You might be asking me: How did this happen?

Simple.

Offended feelings and triggered socialists.

No, I am not kidding. But why show this world? Well, because of one person.

* * *

"**HAPPY, proceed with the diagnosis of this blood sample**." A robotic voice said as a metal arm holding a blood vial put it in the analyzer.

"Yes, sir." The monotone voice replied before several harmless lasers came out and examined the vial, doing circles and shining light on the vial. Soon enough, it stopped.

"Analysis complete."

"**What are the results?"** The robotic, raspy voice asked as the owner took the vial.

"Sir, it appears that this blood is both alive and dead. I am not sure why that is, but our previous experiments show that it is capable of devouring any white cells and most types of antibiotics." The figure gave a grunt as he held the vial, his eyes examining it as they glowed green.

"**That means there is no chance for a cure then. But it doesn't mean we can't create something to resist its effects. HAPPY, what are the results of diseases?"**

"Many of them have managed to stall the infected blood, extinct ones like measles and smallpox are still resisting the blood as we speak." The monotone voice said as the figure hummed.

"**That means there is a chance for a vaccine to prevent those infected from turning. It might be small, but I will take these chances. HAPPY, WENDY, check on the diseases and find out what makes them good at resisting the blood. If by any chance you find the reason, inform me."**

"Yes sir." HAPPY replied as the A.I went elsewhere.

"What about you sir?" A monotone female voice said as a drone came to the man.

"**I have other things to worry about, such as reinforcing the blockade and checking on the droids."** The robotic voice replied as the person then turned and went to a different computer. His fingers started typing at an inhuman speed, numerous data flashing across the screen at alarming speed.

**SCRATCH**

Suddenly, the space behind him tore apart and a portal appeared with a figure coming out of it.

"**Hello, Traveler."** The person said, not even turning around to see his ally.

"Hello, old friend. I hope I am not interrupting anything." Traveler said as he closed the portal, earning a grunt from his friend.

"**Not in the slightest."** He replied dismissively as he continued typing at the computer, "**Why are you here?"**

"I ran out of Medpacks. I need a new batch. That and to ask you a favor." The person stopped typing and turned towards Traveler, showing his body to him.

His body is silvery black metal, completely devoid of flesh, no sign of anything that even remotely resemble human. The head had four glowing eyes, one pair where the eyes are normally located and the other on the forehead. A black robe made from black metallic fiber covered his body, draping off his shoulders like a cape. The mouth is always open, shaped like a smile, with a glowing black and red energy within it. His arms, though metallic are bulky and powerful with spikes coming out of the forearms and thrusters in his elbows. Several parts of metal floated near his shoulders, with red and green energy emerging from them. His hands, shaped like claws with red and green linings. Two additional mechanic arms coming out of his back, each wielding a plasma gun.

His torso had several zig-zag linings and a blaster in the middle of his chest, the metal around the chest shaped like ribs. Spikes coming out of his powerful legs with thrusters in the heels and lines resembling circuits wrapped around his ankles.

This is Natsu-5 or Genius Natsu. The smartest individual in his entire universe and one of Traveller's most trusted allies.

"**What kind of favor Traveler?"** He asked while looking skeptical.

"I need your droids to help me with another threat." Natsu-5 would have raised an eyebrow if he had one, instead he simply tilted his head to the left.

"**I thought you said you would deal with Draconus on your own?"** Traveler sighed at that.

"I did and I will deal with him on my own. But this threat is one that even you won't be able to ignore." Natsu-5 tilted his head whilst the machinery around him beeped and booped erratically.

"**And what is this threat?"** Traveler saw the way that Natsu-5 nearly clenched his fist.

"Fel Etherious. An army of demons traveling through the multiverse, destroying every universe they land in and taking the souls of every Natsu or Natsumi there is. They already destroyed billions of worlds and have only gotten stronger, eventually they are going to be a threat to every multiverse there is and they need to be stopped."

"**I already told you I want nothing to do with the multiverse traveling, nor do I want to be involved with anything even remotely related to the multiverse. If this army wants to take me and my world, I will be prepared and should the worst happen, I won't allow my universe to be taken." **Natsu-5 said while sitting on a metal seat, several holograms appeared before him as he began to work.

"**And besides, I do not want my droids technology to be replicated or stolen by them. This technology is among the most sophisticated and advanced Traveler and I don't think you want them to get a hold of the Molecular Manipulator or the Gauss Flayers and Cannons. Not to mention other weapons like BFG, Tachyon blades, Flesh eaters, Sub-Zero lancers, Solar guns or anything else that can be stolen by them and used against others."** Traveler shook his head at that, understanding the reasoning.

"I know Natsu-5. I know the deal that we made but think about the consequences if we do not take action against them. By the time they find your world, not even your last resort may help. We can save many worlds, we can prevent more bloodshed, we can save the Multiverse-"

"**And then have another threat appear and undo all the work that we have done." Natsu-5 interrupted as he stopped his work, "I am not blind Traveler, I am aware of the Empire, Mecha, Draconus and of the many other threats that will happily take Fel Etherious' place. If we use all that we have against Fel Etherious, chances are that the others will swoop in on us and defeat us. My calculations show that we only have around 50 percent chance of success if we decide to go against the Felt Etherious and that is when we amass all the allies that we-or rather you have." **Natsu-5 said while pointing at Traveler who sighed at the logic.

"You are gonna have to lower the chances then. If I go and fight Fel Etherious, Draconus might take the chance and order his group to attack and bring himself closer to his goal. I will need to go after him and if I distract myself like I did with Izuku, it might give him an advantage." Traveler leaned on a table and took off his mask to breathe but immediately started coughing due to the bad oxygen in the air.

"**I advise not taking off the mask."** Natsu-5 said as Traveler put his mask back on, "**The atmosphere hasn't gotten any better here."** He raised his arm and a drone came up while rolling a huge box forward. The drone then proceeded to open the box showing hundreds of syringes filled with blue liquid.

"**These syringes are stronger than the previous ones, so they won't break easily. Furthermore, the formula for the liquid is refined, now it heals better and can help regenerate lost flesh." **Natsu-5 explained while Traveler took off his backpack and put it next to him before opening it.

"You sure you do not need these?" Natsu-5 waved it off.

"**I made millions of these things while you were away. You can take these."** Traveler nodded and began to put the syringes in his backpack by ten. Before long the box was empty, Traveler closed his backpack before putting it on again.

"**By the way, what kind of worlds did you go to this time?" **Natsu-5 asked as Traveler raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with the Multiverse?"

"**Doesn't mean I am not curious about the worlds out there. So, what kind of worlds did you find?"** Natsu-5 asked while commanding a nearby drone to record for anything useful.

"Well, aside from that world from which I gave you a blood sample, I encountered many different ones. The first one is a world in which rabid rabbits took over the planet and enslaved humans as food and servants, they were dumb as hell and attacked me the moment they saw me. I greatly reduced their numbers and it's a really weird world."

"**Really? Rabid rabbits?"** Natsu-5 asked with a deadpan voice as Traveler nodded.

"Yeah. I still remember how it went down."

* * *

**_Earth Land: 02758-C_**

"_WAHHHH!" A bipedal white rabbit screamed as he and his fellow rabbits began to charge at Traveler, armed with clubs and sharp weapons. Said person though had a twitch in his eye as he looked at the massive army._

"_Oh fuck off." Traveler said as he took out a minigun from his backpack and began to kill the rabbits. The bullets cut through the soft animal flesh as the surrounding humans looked at the stranger who began to effortlessly turn their oppressors into mincemeat._

"_YATATATATATATATA! YATATATATATA! UTUTUTATATATATA!" Traveler said as he moved forward, the bullet casings flew out of his minigun, the belt coming out of his backpack._

'_I really need to thank Heavy Weapons Guy for lending me his weapon. After he puts himself back again that is.'_

* * *

"**What else?"**

"Well, there is a world covered by a toxic gas and people always wear respirators and live in places where there is little gas."

* * *

**_Earth Land: 18-R_**

"_Holy fuck, it's hard to see here." Traveler said while sitting next to the native Natsu, this one had a very pale skin tone and faded pink hair with a respirator on the lower half of his face._

"_Yeah, at night it gets worse." The native Natsu said with a raspy voice as he stoked the campfire. Next to him were the sleeping forms of Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Lucy. All of them had respirators and often coughed in their sleeps._

"_How the hell do you live with this fog?" Traveler asked while glad that he had a respirator function in his mask._

"_We survive. The fog destroyed much of the fauna and flora and we lost many of our own before we started adapting. All the food is the meat of animals that adapted to the fog and we keep flora grown in greenhouses."_

"_And water?"_

"_Also toxic. Not as much as the air but still dangerous if we drink it from the rivers, seas or oceans so we purify it." Natsu answered while using a complicated tech to purify the toxic water. He then began to heat up the water, causing the kettle to start whistling loudly. The loud noise woke Wendy and Lucy as Erza and Gray just rolled in their sleep._

"_Must be really hard. Especially for Wendy." Traveler commented as Natsu poured hot water for Wendy and added some powder to her drink before giving it to her. The dark blue haired girl nodded at him while coughing violently, nearly spilling her medicine in the process. Lucy held her hands and helped her hold the cup steadily._

"_It's even worse for her since her magic makes her lungs extra sensitive. I can burn the toxic gas when I use the roar and Gajeel can endure it but Wendy nearly lost one of her lungs in the process and now she can't even go outside without the respirator or her medicine." Natsu explained as Lucy took off Wendy's respirator and helped her drink the medicine. The young girl kept coughing and barely able to drink at all, as Natsu went to help her._

_Traveler looked at them and felt sympathy as he could see slight blood coming out of Wendy's mouth. He sighed, wishing he had anything that could help destroy the gas._

"_It is grueling for us but we will endure." Erza said as she poured herself some tea, "We repelled Grimoire Heart and Tartarus, we will surely survive this. We just need to endure." The others nodded at her words as Traveler looked impressed with their drive. He then sipped his tea while watching them talk with each other, occasionally starting a conversation himself._

* * *

"**And you didn't help them with the gas, why?"** Natsu-5 asked as the drone recorded everything and Traveler gave him a deadpan stare.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any technology that might help with a **worldwide** spread of that gas. And even if I did have it, I wouldn't know if it would work for that matter." He explained as Natsu-5 raised an eyebrow.

"**You could have come to me and asked."** Traveler deadpanned to him.

"Do you even have one right now?"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…Really?"

"**I haven't started the project yet."**

"And yet you say I should come to you for it." Natsu-5 waved it off.

"**Moving on, what kind of other worlds did you find?"** Traveler then had an uncomfortable look under his mask.

"Well…there was this one world…and it's normal really…"

* * *

**_Earth Land: 9259-B_**

"_What…The…Fuck?" Traveler asked as he stared at the sight before him._

_In front of him was the Fairy Tail Guild, except it is in ruins with most parts burning in fire. That would have been troubling were it not for the fact that most Fairy Tail mages were outside trying to put out the fires._

_He would have counted it as normal were it not for the fact that Natsu held Mira and Juvia tightly while growling at anyone he saw, his body covered in scales and horns coming out of his head._

"_Hey Natsu!" Natsu turned to the source and he along with many others raised their eyebrows when they saw her wearing a bunny suit and doing a sexy pose._

"_Do you like this? Then come get me~" She said sultrily as Natsu gave her a deadpan look before he simply snorted and went back to holding the two mages. Lucy slumped when she saw that as Gray came up beside her._

"_No luck huh?" He asked as Lucy clenched her fists, "You know you could go for a date with me. I am sure it would be fun."_

"_Like I am going to date a guy who likes to cosplay as a woman when he thinks no one is looking." The blonde answered as Gray's eyes widened._

"_I don't cosplay as a woman." He calmly said._

"_Then why are you wearing a bra right now?" Erza asked pointing to the strap that she could see under his shirt. Gray blushed before he ran away._

"_It's an accessory!" He shouted over as he nearly ran into Gajeel who had a metal bat while standing in front of Levy protectively, who had a giant blush on her face._

"_Gajeel, please stop." Next to her was an equally embarrassed Laki as Laxus held her protectively while lighting flared from his mouth. _

"_Wendy, you are my best friend and that will not change," Chelia said as her eyes twitched and black gathered to her fingertips, "but would you kindly LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed the last part as Wendy held Romeo's arm so tightly that it began to turn purple. Romeo himself had a confused look, not understanding what was going on as Wendy in her Dragon Force form growled at Chelia._

"_Go fuck yourself you pink haired, air headed mate stealer!" Wendy growled at her as Chelai had a tick mark on her face._

"_Okay that's it!" Chelia tackled Wendy as the two began a catfight with dust flying around. _

_Traveler looked at all that was happening…before he shrugged and took out a popcorn bag as he watched things escalate._

* * *

"**Really? That's your standard for normal?"** Natsu-5 asked as Traveler shrugged.

"My standards have gone low since I went to the first alternate Fairy Tail world. Anyway, you want to learn more?" Natsu-5 nodded at him.

"Well, I found another advanced Earth Land or rather two but let's focus on one…"

* * *

**_Earth Land: 72-F_**

"_Hey!" Traveler side-stepped to avoid a kid on a hoverboard, "Watch where you are going!" The kid shouted at him as Traveler shook his head at that as he looked at the advanced civilization._

"_Well, this is certainly a breath of fresh air." He said as he walked around the city. People around him saw his outfit and began to point and laugh at him, taking pictures as they did so._

"_Hey, loser! Where did you get your clothes? The Nerd convention?" A teen who looked like a jock asked, Traveler ignored their laughter as many people began taking pictures._

"_Hehe, I will put this on Lacstagram, see how many followers I get." A teen next to him said as he began to type at his phone, "Just found a nerd walking around like an edgelord. #Nerd." His friends laughed at him as Traveler saw a kid on the road. He ran on the road at the red light._

**_HONK!_**

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

_The loud honk of the truck unfazed Traveler as he simply held up a hand._

**_CRASH!_**

_People watched in shock as the truck rammed into Traveler, the front bending with Traveler standing unfazed. He looked behind him and saw the kid he saved looking at him with wonder. He picked up his toy car and gave it to him._

"_Run along kid, and don't play on the road okay?" The kid nodded and ran to his parents as people stared in shock, some kept recording as Traveler got the driver out before he began to walk away._

_As he did so he looked at the jock and his friends and recognized the jock as Laxus._

"_Nice sweater. Who made it? Your mom? " Traveler asked with a grin as he walked away leaving a shocked population as he whistled a tune._

* * *

"To be honest, there wasn't anything that interesting in that world. Sure, there were several new energy plants but aside from that there wasn't anything interesting." Natsu-5 nodded as several new holograms appeared.

"**Anything else?"** Traveler's eyes darkened.

"There is this world…a dark one…"

* * *

**_Earth Land: 1939-E_**

_Traveler used an invisibility technology as he walked in the industrial city of Magnolia. A frown on his face as he saw numerous flags with the symbol of Bosco. The Fiore flags burned as soldiers rounded up the population._

"_Move!" A Bosco soldier said as he hit the chained up women with a stun baton. All of them nearly naked as they moved towards a truck. Tears in their eyes as they saw the other soldiers kill the men._

"_Let me go, you bastards!" Gajeel shouted as he struggled in his chains, his fellow men also chained up._

**_BANG!_**

"_GAH!" Gajeel fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his leg. The soldier shot him two more times as Gajeel kept screaming._

"_Gajeel!" Levy shouted as she tried to break free from her chains, a soldier came up and backhanded her._

"_Keep moving slut." He said as he roughly held her up and shoved her forward. She nearly fell but kept moving._

_Twenty feet away from them, Alzack sat in chains as he was forced to watch his wife get fucked by several Bosco soldiers. His eyes full of anger as he saw the soldiers rip away at her clothes. The woman herself had tears as she felt the three soldiers fuck her mouth, ass and pussy, Her large breasts swinging around as the soldier below grabbed them._

"_Fuck, this MILF is good." He commented as they kept raping her. _

_Traveler's eyes turned dark as he saw the sight. He turned his head and saw a sight that made him snap._

_A pregnant Cana was carried away, with the woman screaming and trying to get away._

"_Let me go! Natsu!" She screamed as she saw her husband have his arm slowly cut off by the soldiers. His right leg lay next to him with blood pooling around it. The pink haired male felt his nerves scream in pain as he tried to get away. The soldier however stomped on his chest and broke his ribs. _

"_Ah!" Natsu screamed as he felt the bones nearly pierce his skin. The soldiers around him laughed at him as one of them stabbed him._

"_And this is the great Salamander? This pink haired fucker is the one who killed Zeref?! Don't make me laugh!" The commander said as he then grabbed Cana and began to rip off her clothing._

"_Gotta say though. You got a hot looking wife. Mind if I fuck her?" Lucy struggled only for him to punch her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. The commander then started removing the rest of her dress as Cana tried to get away._

"_No! Get away!" She screamed before he took out a knife and held it against her pregnant belly causing her to stop._

"_Listen up slut. You either obey like a good slut you no doubt are or I am aborting this bastard that you are carrying. What will it be?" He asked with a creepy smile confident she would obey._

"_How about a third option?" The commander heard a voice behind him and he turned around._

**_SKREAK!_**

_Only to get stabbed in the face before Traveler became visible and ripped the commander's head off. He held the head up as the rest of the soldiers turned towards him. They all pointed their guns at him as Traveler clenched his fists and cracked his neck._

"_None of you are coming out of this alive." Was all he said before he slaughtered them._

* * *

"**Wow, that's dark."** Natsu-5 said as he looked at Traveler, "**You killed all the soldiers in the town?"**

"I killed every single Bosconian soldier in that world, freed Fiore and basically made the country of Bosco itself nonexistent." He lit up a finger as he said that and Natsu-5 understood what he meant.

"**You did find a happy world right?"** Traveler took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah…a really cute world…"

* * *

**_Universe: 1289634-V_**

_Traveler sat under a tree as he saw the cutest creatures he ever saw play around him. The smallб round shaped creatures flocked around him._

"_Паразительно!"(Incredible) A yellow, bipedal moose named Лосяш (Losyash) said as he looked at Traveler's gauntlets, "Это просто невероятно!"(This is unbelievable!)._

"_Ja, Ja. Das ist fantastisch!" a Penguin with an aviator helmet and a strange German accent said as he used a magnifying glass to look at the rest of the outfit, "Это есть невозможное!"(This is impossible!)_

"_Да, такое не каждый день увидишь." a magenta colored hedgehog said as he adjusted his glasses while looking up at Traveler, who had an urge to hug the little hedgehog. _

"_Круто!"(Cool) a sky blue colored rabbit said as he jumped around Traveler, who was bigger and taller than all of them combined, "Ничего круче я не видал."(Never saw anything this cool)._

"_Укуси меня пчела! А я думал что после экспериментов в космосе ничего необычного не увижу."(I thought I wouldn't see anything unusual after experiments in space.) an orange colored bear wearing a farmer's hat said while holding a shovel._

"_Да уж. Хотелось бы знать, не уловка ли это?"(Yeah. I want to know, is this a trick?) a lavender colored ram said as he circled around Traveler while looking at him skeptically._

"_Бараш, не будь таким настороженным."(Barash, don't be so wary.) A light colored pig said as she hung on one of Traveler's arms and started swinging._

"_Нюша, будь осторожна! Он может быть болен или заразен чем то."(Nyusha, be careful! He could be sick or infected with something.) a purple colored owl with a striped hat said as she had a medical bag next to her, she looked and sounded like a grandmother._

"_Успокойся Совунья! Он не навредил нам и думаю ему можно доверять."(Calm down Sovun'ya! He hasn't harmed us and I think we can trust him.) a dark blue colored crow said while resting on a rocking chair, Traveler could feel a sense of aristocracy from him. _

"_Это революция науки! Невероятное открытие и изменение всех пониманий физики!"(This is a scientific revolution! Incredible finding and refining of all definitions of Physics!) Losyash kept ranting before he stopped, "Биби! Идите сюда!"(Bibi! Come here!)_

_A small round robot with wheel legs, a spring on his head and small arms came up to the moose, making beeps and boops at him._

"_Коллега, я знаю вы заняты, но вы только посмотрите!"(Colleague, I know you are busy, but look!) Losyash said as he pointed at Traveler. Bibi did so and his robotic eyes widened when he saw Traveler who calmly pat the robot on the head._

"_Друг мой странствующий, вы должны поделиться своим секретом! На кану революция науки!"(My traveling friend, you must share your secret! The science revolution is at stake!) Losyash said as he gave Traveler a notepad. Traveler looked skeptical but sighed and took the notepad._

"_Well, for cute guys like you, alright."_

* * *

"**And you gave them the blueprints and everything?"** Natsu-5 asked as Traveler nodded.

"Well, they were cute and I couldn't say no to them. Besides, I doubt they will be able to create the portal technology even with my blueprints." A nearby droid came up to Natsu-5 before it started displaying information on a hologram. Natsu-5 looked at the rapid info before dismissing the drone.

"Something wrong?" Traveler asked as Natsu-5 stood up.

"**Just a few problems, nothing you need to worry about."** Natsu-5 said as he went to a computer and began his work.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Natsu-5. I will see you later." Traveler tore open a portal but before he stepped in he looked back, "You sure about your decision on Fel Etherious?" Natsu-5 looked at him with his glowing eyes.

"**I am sure."** Traveler nodded and entered the portal as it closed behind him. Natsu-5 turned his attention back to the computer, several projects showing up. Most notably, a more perfected blockade.

"**I still do not know how Traveler manages to bypass it nor what kind of energy he uses to do so. Nevertheless, I need to upgrade the defense, lest I get an unexpected visitor like last time."** Natsu-5 said to himself remembering the breach and a new ally.

* * *

_Natsu-5 stood in front of a giant pylon, glowing with red and green energies. His droids are working hard to uncover the mysteries of the pylons and the technology hidden inside. Several ships and trucks could be seen loading up whatever material they could find._

_A droid came up to him and presented him with an alloy._

"_Master we found something that might interest you." Natsu-5 took the alloy as his eyes glowed for a few seconds and circuits came out of his hand. Several seconds passed before Natsu-5 spoke up._

"_**Incredible. This is a living metal! This will change everything!"**_ _He turned towards the droid, _"_**Find all the living metal that you can and load it to the ships. Make sure to not lose a single ounce of it."**_

"_Yes master." The droid went towards the others to give them the order as Natsu-5 thought of all the achievements he could make with this metal._

'_**Self-regenerating ships, tanks that could take a blast from armor piercing rounds, maintenance droids that can tank a blast from a railgun, droids that need no repairing, a new body for myself, not to mention the weapons that could be made out of this technology. If I amass all of it and find more, I could stop any threat that may appear in my universe.'**_ _Natsu-5 thought of all the possibilities, the endless potential of these findings would surely help him and humankind. _

_He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a portal appearing behind him. Only the sound of footsteps alerted him and his mechanical arms pointed the plasma guns at the one who came out._

"_I mean you no harm." He heard a voice say behind him as the droids focused their weapons on the intruder. Natsu-5 turned around and saw a nine-foot tall being, covered from head to toe in golden armor, a red cape flowing behind him and holding a halberd like weapon with a large pistol at the tip._

"_**What are you supposed to be? And how did you bypass my blockade?"**_ _Natsu-5 asked as he commanded the droids to stand down._

"_I am Izrail, Captain-General of Adeptus Custodes, Emperor's trusted bodyguard and the soldier of the Kingdom of Varolia." Izrail answered as Natsu-5 tilted his head at all of the titles._

"_**Why are you here Captain-General?"**_ _Natsu-5 asked as he studied the armor, looking at all the technology it was made from._

"_I am looking for Natsu Dragneel, an alternate version of my Emperor's son." Izrail answered while keeping his hand firmly on the halberd._

"_**You found him. I am Natsu-5 or Genius Natsu as my allies know me. Now what do you want?" **__He saw Izrail tilt his head at him._

"_You are Natsu?" He heard what sounded like disbelief coming from the intruder._

"_I am. Do you have any problems with that?" _

"_No, I expected something else really. Then again you are an ally of Traveler after all and that being is anything but normal." The droids raised their guns again._

"_**How do you know about Traveler? How do you know about us being allies for that matter?"**_ _Natsu-5 prepared all weapons in case this intruder wanted to take his world._

"_Oh, we found out about him due to our own technology. We heard him talk about you in one of the worlds and wanted to see what kind of world it was and what kind of Natsu you are." Izrail calmly explained as he flexed his fingers on his halberd, "As for what I want: I was wondering if you would like to be allies with us. The Kingdom of Varolia could surely benefit from someone like you." Izrail said as Natsu-5 narrowed his eyes at him. He put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. After that, he reopened them and looked at Izrail._

"_**Alright, I will be your ally,"**_ _Izrail nodded at that, _"_**but I want you to promise that you won't interfere or get my world involved with any problems that might arise in the future."**_ _Izrail made a humming noise before he nodded._

"_Only after you promise that you will keep the existence of Varolia a secret from all your other allies, including Traveler." Natsu-5 paused for a second before he nodded._

"_**Deal. Now please leave, you are interrupting my work." **__He turned back towards the pylon and ordered the droids to continue their work._

"_Very well. I will see you later Natsu-5." Izrail said as he turned back towards his portal and stepped into it as it closed behind him, leaving Natsu-5 to continue his work._

'_**Keep it a secret? Yeah, right. As if Traveler wouldn't find out about you all.' **__He thought as he continued to observe the excavation._

* * *

Natsu-5 snapped out of his memory as a droid came up and showed him some new information. One that was very disturbing.

"**A huge energy spike coming from one of my ally worlds. Varolia more exactly, I wonder what is going on." **Natsu-5 said before he refocused on his work, thousand machines working to create one of his most ambitious projects.

Project Titan.

* * *

**Earth Land: 2099-G**

**Neo-Crocus. Airport.**

In the airport of Neo-Crocus, a familiar blonde musician picked up his guitar as he dug into his bag.

"Passport please." The female worker said as he took out his papers.

"Here you go."

He gave her his passport and waited for a few seconds as the cameras checked his face, searched his body.

"Everything's in order. Welcome back to Neo-Crocus. Hope you had a good time." The female worker said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you ma'am." Jaune said as he took back his papers, guitar and bags, put on his coat's hood before proceeding to go to the exit.

"Oh my god! It's Jaune Arc!" Unfortunately, someone recognized him and he cursed slightly as people began to flock him, some asking for autographs, others just taking pictures and some asking stupid things.

"Can you give me an autograph?!"

"Please sign my album!"

"Mr. Arc, can I take a picture with you?!"

Jaune gave a slight chuckle as he signed the notebooks and some people's albums, even taking pictures with others.

"Alright people. No crowding! Please disperse." A security guard said as Jaune silently thanked the guard and went on his way towards the exit. Once outside, he took a breath of fresh winter air, feeling a slight chill. The February evenings are nowhere near as cold as January's so he had little problem wearing casual clothing.

"Glad to see your return Mr. Arc." An elderly man said as he stood next to a taxi while reading a newspaper.

"Good to see you as well Winston." Jaune gave the family butler a hand-shake before putting his belongings in the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"How is your career Mr. Arc?" Winston asked, revving up the car as it began to take off towards the penthouse.

"It's good. Had problems with the concert due to a crazy attacking us but aside from that? Nothing new. What about you Winston? Anything new from Grandpa or Yang?"

"Well, Master Dragneel wanted to make an announcement but held it off due to different reasons. As for Ms. Xiao-Long, well she has been going out with your new friends and Ms. Belladonna. Aside from that though, nothing much happened. The mansion is safe and the city is somewhat calm." The old butler said as Jaune nodded in his seat. He then looked out the window, seeing the numerous lighting the night sky. From his grandfather's company logo to the numerous ad boards to even other flying cars and neon signs. He looked down to the streets below and saw a surprisingly new mural on the east part of the city.

"Black Lives Matter?" He read, "Hey Winston, what's with that mural down there?" He turned towards the butler while pointing to the window. Winston looked down and sighed.

"Well, you see Mr. Arc, while you were away on a tour, some events happened and now Neo-Crocus has a police free zone." Jaune blinked at that.

"A police free zone?" Winston nodded, "In one of the places with the most crime?" The butler nodded again as Jaune looked down again, saw numerous people at the mural and looked back up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as Winston did not answer him, instead he kept driving until they arrived at the penthouse.

"We are here." Jaune came out of the car, took his belongings from the trunk and slung his guitar over his shoulder.

"Thanks Winston. Have a nice day." The butler nodded as the car took off towards the mansion.

"See you later Mr. Arc." Jaune waved at him and watched the butler fly the car away as he shook his head and went to the door. Taking his keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door and went inside.

"I am home!" He called out as he closed the door behind him and lugged his bags. Taking off his shoes, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Blake wearing one of his shirts and short shorts that hugged her ass and showed off her legs.

"Jaune." She smiled and hugged him while nuzzling his neck. The blonde man chuckled and hugged her back, feeling her soft body shiver due to his cold clothing.

"Missed me Blake?" The black haired girl broke the hug and gave him a passionate kiss, one that he reciprocated before they broke off.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked as Jaune and took off his coat, showing the black shirt he wore underneath, revealing his toned body and slightly muscular arms. He put the hoodie on one of the racks and nodded at her.

"Sure does." Grabbing his guitar, he slung it over his shoulder and grabbed his bag.

"You are just in time. We have a surprise for you." Blake slyly said while going to the living room as Jaune raised an eyebrow whilst checking out her swaying hips.

"We?" She smiled and gave a 'come on' gesture with her fingers. He raised an eyebrow but followed her nonetheless into the living room. For some reason, the lights were out and he had a hard time seeing anything.

"Hello? Blake?"

"**SURPRISE!"**

Jaune's head snapped up as the lights came back on, nearly blinding him. He opened his eyes again and saw Yang and their Grandpa's friends standing next to a large table full of snacks and a 'Welcome back!' sign above it. Surprised he stood still, that was until Yang came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back, dear brother!" He snapped out of his surprise and smiled at her.

"Thanks Yang. I didn't expect you all to do this though." He gestured to the snacks and the banner.

"Well, you just came back from a tour gone wrong and you are all good. So why not?" Laxus said as he took a chip and ate it.

"Plus, what kind of a sister would I be if I didn't celebrate your return?" Yang asked before he felt someone push him towards the table. Looking back, he saw Blake in her casual clothes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's start the party!" She said and they all cheered as the music was switched on.

**Several hours later.**

"No way! You are telling me a Levy from a different universe came here and threatened everyone with a Lancer?" Jaune asked as Yang nodded. The party started dying down as many went to sleep, leaving Jaune, Yang and Blake to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, can you believe that? A real Lancer! Not some plastic replica but a real Lancer!"Jaune whistled at that.

"Man, wish I had seen it. The weapon of course." He took the plates and put them in the kitchen, "Say, how is your gym going? Do you have anything interesting going on?"

"Well, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Dimaria signed up for it and now go there regularly."

"And what about your military shtick?"

"Grandpa didn't give any exciting missions, only bodyguard ones. I wish you could join us again. It would have been fun like the old times." Jaune sighed at that.

"To be honest, I sometimes want to return as well, but I chose to be a musician and you know how it goes." In the doorway, Blake listened to the two talk as they washed the dishes.

"You know you can join me for some missions right? It's not as fun without you if I am being honest." Yang told him as her brother nodded.

"And it's not as fun if you aren't there to listen to my songs. Man, I feel old when we talk about this." Jaune said as he dried his hands.

"Well, we are both twenty five years old. I am surprised Grandpa hasn't started asking us about getting married and giving him great grandkids." Yang said as Jaune chuckled at that.

"He did. Well, he asked me to marry Blake and give him great grandbabies to spoil. And he hasn't stopped since." Yang gave him a surprised look.

"Wait, what? Why is he telling only you? Did he forget about me or something?" Jaune looked away at that.

"Well, to be honest, he doesn't think you will ever find a husband or a boyfriend for that matter. Heck, he thinks that you are secretly gay." Blake covered her mouth to not laugh at the look on Yang's face. The blonde and pink haired woman then narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arm across her bust, making it look bigger.

"One, I am straight, maybe." She said the last part with a whisper. "Two, if I was gay I would have gone for Blake instead of introducing you two. Seriously, that girl has one hell of an ass."

"Thanks for the compliment Yang." Blake finally said as the two looked at her, Yang had an embarrassed look on her face and Jaune had an awkward smile on his face, "Good to know you have just as much of a fascination with my ass as Jaune does." The blonde man choked on his spit as Yang started giggling and Blake brought his arm to her chest and another on her ass.

"Okay, you lovebirds. Let's go outside. Might as well take a breather because the others are sleeping." Yang said while putting on a jacket as the couple followed her out of the apartment and out of the building.

**Several minutes later.**

"Man, it's good to be home." Jaune said as he looked at the buildings and the road. Yang walked to his right with Blake to his left, his girlfriend hugging his arm. He noticed a light in the distance.

"Say, what is going on over there?" The two girls looked at where he pointed and saw what looked like fire.

"What the hell?" Yang asked before Jaune ran towards the fires.

"Come on someone might be in danger!"

"Jaune wait!" Blake shouted as she and Yang ran after him. Jaune kept running towards the fire, but as he got closer, he saw police cars stationed around and some policemen helping each other up.

"What the hell?" He asked before he came to the place and stopped at what he saw.

It was chaos. People rioted. They threw everything they had, including Molotov Cocktails at the police, who used their shields to block them.

"The hell is going on?" He looked confused as Yang and Blake caught up to him.

"Jaune, let's get out of here. This isn't a safe place." Yang said as he grabbed his arm.

"Yang what is going on?" before his sister could reply though…

"FUCK THE POLICE!" One of the rioting people tried to throw a Molotov Cocktail, unfortunately he got hit in the face by his fellow rioter and he ended up throwing it elsewhere. This would be his biggest mistake as the bottle…

"AAHH!" Hit Yang head on. The gasoline spread all over her, and the burning rag ignited it, burning her.

"YANG!" Jaune threw off his coat and covered her in it as the burning girl fell to the ground, rolling in pain. "Dear god, Yang." Jaune used his coat to put off the fires as Blake tried to use the waters from the rain to douse the fires.

"It HURTS!" Yang screamed as she felt her skin and clothes still burn even with the two helping her.

"Yang hold on!" Jaune said as he then looked around, "Someone call the Ambulance! Quick!" He refocused on Yang and put away all the fires he could. His heart breaking as he saw the burns all over his sister's body, her long hair nearly burned off by the fires.

Fortunately, a police officer saw them and took out his radio.

"HQ, we have an emergency. There is a civilian on fire, bring the medics now!" The riot intensified as the sirens of the ambulance echoed into the night.

**A few days later.**

Natsu Dragneel rarely felt rage in his life anymore. After the Age of Strife and all the other shit that happened, he learned to suppress his emotions and not be as impulsive as before, even when he adopted Yang and Jaune.

Yet now he was positively Angry. Scratch that. He is fucking PISSED.

"Who did this?" He calmly asked Jaune who sat on a chair opposite of him, wearing a hospital coat. The two sat next to a bed that had a sleeping bandaged Yang on it. The woman is wrapped head to toe in bandages, though she seemed to have been stabilized.

"Jaune, who did this?" The blonde man looked at his grandfather and sighed.

"There was a riot. People kept throwing stuff at the police and everywhere else. We went to investigate and that's when one of them threw a Molotov Cocktail at Yang. I didn't see who it was though." He explained as he held Yang's hand. Regret in his eyes for having gone to the riot.

Natsu though, took Yang's bandaged hand before letting go and stood up.

"Grandpa, where are you going?" Natsu opened the door and saw everyone else waiting near the door. They all asked him questions about Yang but he ignored them and kept walking with a mission in mind.

He would make them pay but he wouldn't stop there. Oh no. He won't stop at one rioter, he will make sure none of these riots will happen again.

'I guess it's time I became a candidate.'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I am done with this chapter. To be honest, there are a lot of reasons why I didn't update. I just had so many things to do that I didn't have free time to write, so sorry if it is shorter than normal.**

**The part with the Watchers will be explained later.**

**And Genius Natsu makes his debut. Honestly, I just wanted to name him that but decided to make it a nickname instead. As for his appearance, look up Ultron from comic books.**

**To those who are confused at the Russian dialogue part, it is a reference to a Russian cartoon called Kikoriki or Smeshariki as it is know there. It is an okay cartoon, my sister watches it and I used to watch it as well.**

**The last part though, (sigh) Like I said**** before what the hell is going on with the world? America is going crazy, this quarantine is agitating everyone, SJWs are getting crazier and TLOU 2 'fans' are attacking real fans over valid criticism. Earth Land: 2099-G is supposed to be a world with advanced technology with modern problems hence the 'BLM' part. If I am honest, I don't like it, it's turning into Black lives Better and there are very little black people in the cause when it should be about them. The police are withdrawing from Autonomous zones and rightfully so and those leftists are calling everyone Nazis when they are the ones who are acting like Nazis. Dear god, where has the world gone?! At this point, I won't be surprised if the US has another Civil War.**

**You might be asking 'why worry about America'? Because if America falls to these crazy people, imagine how other crazy people in other countries will react. They would have all the reason to target all other nations for 'white suprematism'. And I sure as hell don't want that.**

**But I really pity the Americans who simply want normal lives. Those leftists are calling everyone and anyone 'racist' and 'white suprematist' when they themselves are racist and white. It's crazy and it makes me wish that Trump wins in the next election just so they could be put down.**

**Okay, I am calm, sorry for the rant. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and until next time. Farewell.**


	15. Announcement

**Hello everyone. Multiverse Walker here. This is an important announcement that I am making.**

**See for the last month I've been busy playing new games that I bought from Steam(games like Blood, Duke nukem, several RTS, even the original Doom). Due to this I wasn't able to write anything so I updated this story a few days ago. **

**However, due to some unexpected circumstances happening at my home country and at my home, I want to announce that for the next two or three months I won't be posting any new chapters. There are several reasons for this but the biggest reason is that in a month my fourth and final year at my university will start and though I am on online learning, I still won't be able to write anything at all due to the ongoing problems at home. It also has to do with family problems but you don't need to know that.**

**Fret not, because you can send me suggestions for new chapters and I will consider them, who knows, your ideas may be in my next chapter in about two-three months.**

**Now this part is a bit more serious: if any Fairy Tail fanfic author have a guy named DoomMarine55 review your work and flame you, just ignore him. The guy is an asshole who thinks he is better than any other writer. Why am I telling you this? **

**It's because he told several other authors to commit suicide.**

**Now, to be fair: those authors had rape in their fanfics, but that still does not excuse the fact that he still did that. Just because someone wrote rape in a fanfic doesn't mean they want to do that in real life. The fanfics had M ratings for reasons so he basically should have known what he would get himself into. Heck, I wrote several to show how horrible several worlds and humans can be and that some people will do that in their worst times, given the freedom to do so. The latest time I showed, it was because Bosco(a fictional country that legalizes slavery) invaded another country. I despise rape in general, be it on man on a woman or woman on a man, but just because I wrote it doesn't mean I secretly want to do that, all the rapists basically die in all the chapters in brutal ways and he didn't even read the story fully to see that, only the last chapter. Heck my favorite fanfics had rape in them but I never called out the author on that because I know that it's just a fanfic, that and the rapists got violently murdered. It's nothing to get worked up over like this guy does, and you shouldn't take anything they write in a fanfic seriously, that's just dumb really.**

**TL;DR: this guy is an asshole and you should just avoid him. Someone tried to ban him but he just made another account. And my patience with him is wearing thin.**

**So yeah, like I said no chapters for a few months, but you can go read thehappy's and UnknownLegion's multiverse stories. They are really neat.**

**This is Multiverse Walker, stay home, stay safe, be kind to your loved ones and keep them safe. I will see you all in October or November.**


End file.
